The Guard Changed at Dawn
by Swordstress
Summary: Brotherhood AU: The year is 2040 and Dean's Triad must work alongside the future Triad-to-be to stop a ancient evil before more innocent lives are lost. Learning to use their skills, knowledge and magic in news ways may lead to success, but can they learn those new strategies in time? This piece is based on the stories using SPN characterizations created by Ridley C James.
1. Chapter 1

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter One

Dean pulled slowly into the driveway of his Kentucky home, dimmed the headlights and coasted to a stop near the front porch. It had been a long, tiring hunt, and it was close to five in the morning. He'd dropped Caleb off at his house on the way, and now all he wanted was a hot shower, a soft bed and at least three hours sleep before work. Maybe he'd let Sal open the shop today. But then, Sal had the second shop to open, so that wouldn't work. He could get Mark - his current manager in charge - to open up, but that would require getting him the key, and that was too much to think of right now.

The front door swung open and a soft, feminine figure stood in the doorway.

Through their time together, through the unpredictable hunting hours, Juliet was usually waiting for him when he arrived home. She either didn't sleep or slept lightly until he was back safe. Over the years he'd come to count on her standing there in the doorway, smiling and waiting for him to come inside. Smiling, Dean pushed open the door of the car and climbed out.

"I was wondering whether you were going to sit out here all night," Juliet said, her voice carrying lightly in the early morning.

Dean pulled his duffle from the back seat of the Impala. "I was just thinking."

"About…?"

Dean dropped his duffle on the front porch and pulled Juliet into his arms. Giving her a thorough kiss, he leaned back and said, "About turning over the running of the shop to Mark."

Juliet snorted in an unladylike manner. She backed into the house, pulling Dean in with her. "As if that's likely. Though you should have him open this morning so you can have more than a couple hours sleep. You look like death warmed over."

Dean looked affronted. "I never look like death warmed over. That's Caleb."

Juliet laughed. "And where is Sir Galahad?"

"At home, probably already in bed." Dean dropped his duffle on the kitchen floor and plopped into a chair. He snatched at the cup of coffee Juliet had placed nearby. He took a long gulp before leaning back, his eyes closed.

Juliet had always been amazed at Dean's ability to gulp hot coffee without blowing or sipping, and the years hadn't dimmed her intrigue. She found it fascinating and endearing. Running a hand through his hair, she smiled as he leaned into her touch. "If you send Mark a text, I'll take him the key before heading into the clinic."

One eye opened as Dean glanced up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll even threaten him with dire pain if he doesn't keep the troops in line."

Dean laughed and climbed slowly to his feet. "My hero."

Juliet gave him a push toward the downstairs bedroom and watched as he slowly made his way there, stretching gingerly as he went.

A few years ago they'd bitten the bullet and enlarged the bathroom attached to the downstairs bedroom. The bigger space allowed them to install a combination shower and steam room for post-hunt soreness. Juliet would be happy when Dean let the hunting go. Of course, that would mean JT stepping up to the plate, and she'd never be ready for that.

With a soft sigh she turned back to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

* * *

Dean leaned into the shower and turned on the water, waiting a moment for it to warm. Slowly he peeled off his clothes, letting them lay where they fell. He tested the water again, then stepped under the soothing spray. The sluicing water over his body was wonderful after the grime and mud of the hunt. Once his body was rid of the dirt, blood and grime, and the mud was rinsed from his hair, he lowered himself onto the shower seat, groaning softly.

Years before when Juliet had suggested renovating the downstairs bathroom to add a steam shower, he'd been all over that! Steam showers were a weakness of his, and Juliet knew that. But when she'd brought up adding a shower stool, he'd said no way. There would never be a time when he'd need to sit in the shower, he declared. Juliet wheedled the seat by saying she may need it to shave her legs. Dean thought that was a whopper, as she rarely if ever used the lower bedroom. But he'd reluctantly agreed, inwardly vowing to never use it. Dean snorted to himself. He'd been forty-eight then. Now at sixty-one, he loved the shower seat.

He turned up the heat and sighed as the water pounded the tension from his shoulders, arms and back. This hunt had been a tough one, more strenuous than usual. It had been years since he'd taken on a Wendigo, and the memory of the difficulty in tracking and killing such a creature had faded with time. He yawned. But they'd taken care of the bastard, him and Caleb and two hunters in training; Lucas Roberts and Mason Thom. Both of their lives had been touched by evil. Lucas Roberts' girlfriend had been turned into a werewolf who had almost killed him, and Mason Thom's aunt had played once too often with magic spells and unintentionally called forth a very bad spirit, one who had killed her husband, best friend and put her in a wheelchair for life.

Mason, as freaked and scared as he was, had attempted to take on the spirit on his own. Luckily, Eric Hobson, a seasoned hunter Dean had met more than ten years prior and brought into the Brotherhood, had been nearby and came to the rescue just in time to save Mason's life. After the hunt Hobson took Mason aside and explained about the supernatural, ghosts, and other beings. Mason was shell-shocked but determined to help, saying he didn't want anything like this to happen to anyone else's family. Hobson brought the young man to Dean.

Dean hadn't pulled any punches. He more thoroughly explained details about the hunting life, its rigor and toughness. He also recommended a psychiatrist friend of Jody's to help Mason's aunt through the trauma and guilt of her actions. When Mason declared he wanted to hunt, Dean insisted the young man take an entire year of thought and counseling before he made such a life-altering decision. During that year, Mason could research whatever he wanted, but he wasn't to go into the field. If he did, Dean declared, he wouldn't bring him into Caleb's established Brotherhood training program, and he definitely wouldn't be getting a ring. Once Mason accepted those conditions, Dean set up a day and time to meet with him again in one year.

One year later to the minute Mason was on his doorstep saying he wanted to be a hunter.

Dean stretched again, and leaned out of the pounding spray and against shower wall. He was definitely tired. This hunt hadn't been the only tough business of late.

He, Sam, Caleb and Joshua were debating and wrestling with the decision of when to pass on the leadership of the Brotherhood to the next generation. Long hours had been spent discussing the Brotherhood, the candidates, how the Brotherhood would hold up under the change, whether the proposed Triad was old enough to take on their duties. Of course the proposed Triad were adults, but in Dean's eyes his children would never be old enough. But JT would turn twenty-six in a few months. Max was twenty-eight, Ryker twenty-seven, and Jimmy's twenty-third birthday wouldn't be long after JT's twenty-sixth. Little Jimmy, twenty-three. When had they all grown up on them?

With a sigh, he pushed himself up and turned off the water. Quickly he wrapped a towel around his shivering body. In the bedroom he pulled on an old pair of sweats, a clean tee shirt and a soft pair of clean socks from the well-stocked dresser. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted into the room and he followed his nose into the kitchen.

A plate sat covered on the table. He heard Juliet moving around upstairs and knew she was getting ready for work. With a yawn he sat down, peeled away the cling plastic cover and bit into warm eggs. "Hmmmm," he hummed softly.

Footsteps on the stairs alerted him to Juliet's presence. She picked up a plate from the stove top and sat down opposite him. After taking a bite of eggs, she said, "The Holder's mare may foal soon. I'll let you know if I'm in for an all nighter."

Dean nodded. "Isn't this her fifth?"

"Fourth. I don't know if she's got many more pregnancies in her. This one's been tough on her body. I've warned the Holders she may be done foaling."

Dean glanced up. "What did they say?"

Juliet grimaced. "They said they'd see." She shook her head. "Give people a pedigree horse and they turn into money-grubbers."

"Maybe one of the others will take the pressure off mom."

"None of her off spring have had the same success on the race track, so the Holders just keep trying to breed a new winner." Finishing up her last piece of fruit, Juliet stood and put the plate in the sink. Moving around the table, she planted a kiss on the top of Dean's head and said, "I'm heading out. Want to meet up for lunch?"

"Yeah." Dean fished in his pocket and pulled out the key to the garage, handing it off. "I'll get a couple hours sleep and head over after I've checked in with Mark."

"See you then."

Just then the sound of a car was heard from the front yard. Smiling, Juliet grabbed her purse and vet bag. "Sounds like Sam. Sleep may have to wait."

Dean didn't bother to ask how Juliet knew the mystery car in the front yard was Sam. Too many years, too many hunts, and too much experience told them both who it was.

Sam passed Juliet as he came through the entrance. "Have a great day," he called as he shut the door.

Dean stood and put his plate in the sink. "You want some breakfast?"

Sam shook his head, but reached into the cupboard for a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Had a granola bar on the way over."

Sam hadn't changed a whole lot over the years, though his hair was shorter than in his youth. Since he'd become a college professor, he'd opted for a more "dignified" hair cut. Dean asked why it mattered, but Sam had insisted the students would respect him more if he looked like a professional lawyer.

"But you are a professional lawyer," Dean argued.

"Perception matters," Sam had stated, and gotten his hair cut. Though the auburn locks were grayer now, his hair was still longer than Dean's. And though his face had leaned out slightly, it still retained more of its youthful smoothness than lines.

Dean's age showed more on his face than his hair and body. The creases around his eyes had lengthened, and the grooves that used to appear around his mouth when he laughed were now a permanent addition to his face. But his hair was still the same dirty blond as ever, and if there were a few gray hairs sprinkled here and there, they were hidden. Of course, when his facial hair was longer - as it was now after a long hunt - his beard was more littered with gray than ginger. But he liked that. It reminded him of his father's peppered beard, and he felt closer to him.

"A granola bar?" Dean snorted. He pushed Sam away from the cabinet, pulled some eggs from the fridge and started making his brother a veggie omelet.

Sam shook his head and sat at the table. Some things never changed. "How'd the hunt go?"

"Fine," Dean said as he dropped some chopped tomatoes and mushrooms into the pan. "Lucas did well. He was the bait; didn't panic at all."

"The youngest is always bait," Sam grumbled.

Dean grinned over his shoulder. "This time it was because this was Lucas' first serious hunt. All he's done are a few salt and burns and a couple poltergeists. This upped the ante for him. Mason drew all the protection symbols and worked with Caleb to track the cave."

"What did you do? Supervise?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, just that." Dean snorted out a laugh before turning serious. "The worst part was when the Wendigo started talking in Lucas' girlfriend's voice. How it knows how to do that is something else. She wasn't there; it had never heard her. But somehow it comes out with this reasonable copy."

Sam winced in sympathy. "Wendigo's are psychic. Maybe it picked up the cadence of the girlfriend's voice from Lucas' memories."

Dean shook his head. "It's just creepy and shouldn't have happened."

Sam knew Dean was feeling responsible for Lucas' pain. As he had learned through the years, telling Dean it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't to blame or he wasn't responsible, had never worked. So he said the only thing he could; "He'll face worse if he chooses to hunt. Now it's about learning and deciding if this road is one he wants to go down. We'll be there for him, whatever he decides."

"Yeah," Dean said thoughtfully, as he put down a plate holding a perfect omelet in front of his brother. "Maybe we should start arming hunters with snowflake obsidian when tackling Wendigos; prevent psychic poaching."

"That's a good idea." Sam cut into his omelet. "Um, good." He quickly finished off his food as Dean enjoyed his coffee. "When did you get in? You get any sleep yet?"

"Got in about five. I'll get a few hours before meeting Juliet for lunch."

"You're not going into the shop?"

"Jules took Mark the keys, but I'll make an appearance before I meet Juliet. You off today?"

Sam rose and put his plate along with the other dishes in the dishwasher. "Yeah, took a paid day off. Jimmy wants to look into getting his MBA. I said I'd check out some colleges with him today so I'm heading into New York."

"You're touring colleges?" Dean asked anxiously. He wanted to go on that trip.

"No. We're just going over the brochures and sorting his top picks. Then I'll check my contacts and we'll set up dates to go look at the campuses. You and Juliet better get ready to take a couple days off."

Dean gave a huge yawn. Standing, he said, "I'm gonna get some sleep. You staying?"

"Yeah. I want to check out a couple of the past journals in the Tomb before my flight leaves."

"Sounds good." Dean gave Sam's back a comforting rub before heading toward the downstairs bedroom. "Catch ya later."

* * *

Sam finished stacking the breakfast dishes and headed for the Tomb.

The awe the Tomb inspired still gave him a thrill, even after all these years.

Through the years he'd been part of the Triad, researching how Samuel Colt had made the gun that could kill anything had been one of the projects he and Joshua had undertaken. He knew Colt was the scholar of his Triad, knew he was psychic, but Sam had always wondered how that had help him make a magical gun. He and Joshua had examined the gun from every angle; they'd discussed theories, ways and means of how such a thing could occur. Joshua said he thought alchemy had to be involved in some way, and Sam suggested that Malachi Harris had taken an active hand in creating the thing. After all, the only one who'd been able to fix the gun when it was broken had been a demon. Both were sure Triad magic had been used, yet they hadn't found anything to substantiate their theories.

After more than an hour Sam thought he heard a car come into the driveway. Rising, he hurried to the front door in hopes of not waking Dean. His brother had looked pale and tired, and Sam wanted him to get some rest.

He reached the entrance in time to catch the knob as the door swung open and JT walked inside.

"Uncle Sam!" JT exclaimed with a smile. He stepped in to receive his customary back slapping hug.

Sam obliged while saying, "Shhhh. You dad just went to sleep. He and Caleb didn't get back until this morning."

"Wow," JT murmured as he followed his uncle into the kitchen.

Sam poured JT a mug of coffee and they sat at the table. "You heading out for a hunt?"

JT shook his head. "Naw. Just wanted to stop in and see dad."

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah. We haven't been able to connect the last couple weeks and I guess I needed some dad-time."

Sam nodded. "Been there." Dean had pretty much raised him. There were definitely moments throughout his life, especially difficult times, when he just needed Dean. While he would have liked more time in the Tomb, he wanted to let JT have time with his father. Rising, he said, "I'm heading to the airport. Gotta meet up with your brother in New York."

"Jimmy still worried about where to get his MBA?"

"We're going to narrow down his choices, set up some tours."

"Dad's going to want to go."

Sam grinned. "He made that clear."

JT walked Sam to the door. "Tell Jimmy I'll meet up with him at Sawyer's next week."

"Can't tell him yourself?"

"Could," JT shrugged, "But then I'd have to call him. That would mean an hour of talk about his college prospects. I'd rather not."

"You could text," Sam said with a laugh.

"That would just prompt him to call."

Sam laughed again. "I'll let him know. And tell your dad I'll be in touch."

"Will do." JT smiled as he watched Sam get into his car and drive down the driveway.

"He off so soon?"

JT turned and saw his dad leaning against the downstairs guest bedroom. His face was pale and dark circles ringed his eyes. Frowning, JT walked over and asked, "Why are you awake? You couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour or two."

"I heard you come in." Dean smiled. "Want some coffee?"

"I had some with Uncle Sam. Go back to bed. I'll be here when you wake up."

Dean frowned. "You all right?"

"I'm good. Just wanted to see you … hopefully better rested. I'm going to work in the Tomb some while you sleep."

"Got a hunt coming up that needs to research?"

"Not really."

Dean watched JT a moment then nodded. "Wake me in a couple hours. We'll have lunch."

"Sounds good."

Dean headed back into the bedroom and listened as JT walked down the hallway to the Tomb. Picking up his cell, he called Juliet and cancelled their lunch date.

"Just make sure he's all right," Juliet said.

Dean could hear the smile as well as the worry in her voice.

"I will. I'll fill you in tonight."

"Good. Now back to bed," Juliet ordered.

Dean huffed out a laugh as he disconnected.

Though he lay down and tried to get back to sleep, it just wasn't happening. Finally Dean pushed himself up and stretched, groaning. A glance at the clock told him he'd only been down about half an hour. "Crap," he muttered.

Heading into the bathroom, Dean wasn't thrilled with his reflection in the mirror. His face and lips were pale and his bloodshot eyes were ringed in dark bruises. He was long past the age when he could get no sleep and still appear awake and energetic. The conversations his Triad had been having about when to turn over the reins of the Brotherhood flittered through his mind. It was a difficult discussion. Their ages were the main factor in the discussions. JT, Max, Jimmy and Ryker were much closer in age; a mere six years between them. With his Triad, there was sixteen years of difference. Joshua was almost seventy-four. While he was the Triad's advisor and not in the field as often as he used to be, he was still at an age where spending time with Carolyn, his children and hopefully someday his grandchildren were a major factor in his time management.

Caleb would turn seventy this year. While Dean would never voice his concerns about Damian out loud, they were all slower than they used to be. Caleb was still vigorous and strong, and as the Knight, he was as effective and efficient as ever. The Brotherhood relied on his psychic abilities to stop evil and they had saved hundreds of people through the years. But age made them all less able to bounce back from injuries than in their youth.

He was sixty-one. Overall he still felt the same as he had when he'd taken up the Guardian mantle. But as he'd gotten older, he was more willing to acknowledge the emotional exhaustion of having been an "adult" since he was a child. He'd actively raised Sam since he was five or six years old; had backed up his father on hunts since he was ten. That made more than fifty years on active hunting duty. There were times those years were felt, more often now than in years past,

Sam was his biggest concern. Still in his prime at fifty-seven, Sam had many more years as Scholar ahead of him. If their Triad retired, Sam would need to step aside in favor of James, who was arguably the most ill-prepared of the next generation at only twenty-two. James had come a long way in maturity in the last couple years, especially since Sydney Matthews had been killed, but he still had a long way to go before he could step into Sam's shoes.

Elijah Matthews and his twin Ethan along with Gideon Lane were members of the second proposed Triad before Dean, Caleb and Sam had become official. Elijah had fathered three children; twins Sydney and Cecily and their brother Lane. Sydney had been visiting her father at the University in Texas where he taught Ancient Studies when she'd been killed by a campus gunman. JT and Sydney had been serious and were close to becoming engaged. That JT had been shattered was an understatement. But Jimmy had stepped in, consoling him in a way only a brother could.

With a sigh, Dean splashed his face energetically with ice cold water, hoping to pummel some color into his skin. After a vigorous rub with a towel he surveyed the results. While the water didn't help the bloodshot eyes, his skin looked healthier, and he'd take that.

Before heading into the Tomb, he stopped by the kitchen for a much-needed cup of coffee.

When he stepped inside the Hunter's Tomb, JT was bent over the table, a large book open in front of him. He was so focused he didn't even noticed Dean had entered.

"Something's up," Dean said.

JT's head jerked up. A smile bloomed on his face before it fell off to be replaced by a frown. Glancing at his watch, he demanded, "Why aren't you asleep?"

Dean took a seat. "Wasn't feeling it." He recognized the book JT had open: it was a book on omens. "What's up?"

JT sighed. After taking a second to gather his thoughts, he blurted out, "I had a dream."

Dean took a sip of his coffee and waited.

"Pastor Jim was in it." JT hesitated. "Pastor Jim was talking to me. I, uh, think he was telling me something important."

Slowly Dean placed his mug on the table. "Yeah?"

"I think Pastor Jim was talking to me as a Guardian. There were other Guardians there too, lots of them. I don't know how I knew who they were; I just did."

Dean's brain stalled. A dream. JT had a dream from Pastor Jim. Years of practice enabled Dean to control his features, but he felt gutted. His body stormed with a flood of emotions from confusion to betrayal to wrecked. He hadn't had a dream. In fact, he hadn't had a dream of Jim since hell. Now it looked like Jim and the Lady of the Lake were bypassing him to speak to the next Guardian. That made him feel cast aside, a failure; it was a confirmation that everything he'd done in hell really was unforgivable. All the old feelings of loathing overwhelmed the fragile healing his soul had achieved over the years, and poured into a newly split-open cavern in his spirit.

Dean stared at JT, finally realizing his son's lips were moving even though he couldn't hear anything through the buzzing in his ears. With more effort than he'd ever mustered before, he fought past his own feelings and focused on helping JT. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Uh, yeah, okay. When did you have this dream?"

"I had two. One was a couple days ago. I didn't think anything about it. I knew it was Pastor Jim, but he didn't say anything; just looked at me. The other men were there, but they were just men."

Dean forced himself to nod and say calmly, "And the second?"

"In the second I just knew everyone there were Guardians. All the past Guardians throughout time were lining the walls of this huge, ancient room. It looked like a castle, with huge stone walls, rushes on the stone floor. There were stairs leading up to what probably used to be a dais."

To Dean, it sounded like the castle hall he, Sam and Caleb had been in when they'd fought Regan and his Trinity.

"In the middle of the room was a table with four chairs," JT continued. "Pastor Jim, Julian, and Gideon were sitting around the table." JT stopped for a moment, then gave Dean a full-on JT smile of comfort and joy. "Pastor Jim is amazing. I wish I'd known him."

Seeing JT's smile settled him more than anything else could. "You would have loved him and he you," Dean said softly.

JT nodded. His eyes went back to the book, but Dean could tell he wasn't seeing what was written on the pages. "They were eating pie and talking when a large owl swooped in and landed in the middle of the table. Then everything froze except Jim. He looked at me and said, 'time is short. The Triad is needed to expel a viscous evil.'" JT looked back at Dean. "Then I woke up."

Dean's eyes narrowed. He could tell JT was leaving something out. He and JT shared the trait of expressive eyes. Sam always said he could always tell when Dean was lying or holding something back just by looking in his eyes. JT's expressive eyes contained the same emotional openness. "What else?" he asked softly.

JT sighed. "There were four chairs at the table. When Julian, Pastor Jim and Gideon were sitting there…" he swallowed hard. "I just knew the empty seat was for you someday." Meeting Dean's eyes with slightly veiled terror in his own, JT blurted out, "You're not leaving, are you? You feel fine? Not feeling sick or like you've got cancer or something?"

Dean smiled. "No, I feel fine, aside from tired after yesterday's hunt. And if Ben is to be believed after my last physical, I'm a paragon of health."

JT gave a huge sigh of relief. "Okay," he murmured softly, "okay. Good."

Dean nodded to the open book in front of his son. "So you're looking for omens about owls?"

JT nodded. "I don't know what it means. Did you have the dream too?"

Dean shook his head, again forcefully squelching his feeling of rejection. "No."

"Why not? You're the Guardian!"

JT's outrage on his behalf caused him to smile. "Maybe this is something for the Guardian elect, not the Guardian."

"But, that's not right," JT declared heatedly. "You don't go to the lieutenant when the General is standing right there."

"Don't think it works like that, champ. Let's take a look at the dream, okay?"

Grudgingly, JT nodded.

"So you believe all the men standing were past Guardians," Dean started.

JT nodded. "I don't know how I knew; I just did. Many were in period garb; some looked like knights, some like Vikings, some like musketeers…"

Dean smiled, noting Caleb's influence with his children knowing Renaissance garb as musketeers.

"There were a few that looked like the Wild West and one looked like a gangster," JT laughed.

"Might have been someone from the thirties," Dean interjected, thinking of his trip to the past and his time spent with Eliot Ness.

"When the owl flew in and landed on the table I woke up. When I had the second dream, I somehow recognized Julian and Gideon. Pastor Jim was the only one who spoke. He was the one who spoke about the evil."

Dean frowned, turning over the dream in his mind. Why were the past Guardians all there? He'd never had a dream with all the past Guardians. To him, that meant the future of the Brotherhood was in trouble. Owls typically represented death, but he hadn't spent a whole lot of time studying symbols and semiotics. And secretly he was delighted he knew that word.

"The past Guardians all being there means there's a threat to the Brotherhood."

JT nodded. "That's what I thought too. But how? Why?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know. Owls have long been a symbol of death, so the owl landing on the table could be reinforcing the message of all the Guardians being in the dream." He pointed to the book in front of JT. "What does that say about owls?"

"There's a lot of information. Many cultures have a history of associating owls with darkness, negativity and mystery. But there's positive stuff too. Ancient Welsh people thought the owl meant fertility. Ancient Greeks and Romans associated the owl with Athena. She was the goddess of," JT looked down at the open book, "wisdom, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, arts, crafts and skill."

"Wow," Dean said. "Powerful chic."

"A hard act to follow," JT remarked with a laugh. "Ancient statues of Athena show an owl sitting on her blind side so she would see and know all truth. Then you have ancient Christians, who saw owls as signs of evil. In Europe and the US owls were and still are, I guess, seen as harbingers of death. American Indians especially saw owls as death symbols. The Mayans called the screech owl "the moan bird" and believed if one heard the owl it meant death."

"We're Americans, so I'd say that the research focusing here would be the most relevant."

"I agree. Maybe we should get Uncle Sam and Jimmy in on this?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Before that, why don't we reach out to Joshua, see if the covens have heard anything. We'll do some research ourselves; check the Internet, see if there's news of any communities with owl sightings, maybe a rise in the owl population."

JT smiled. "Sounds good. How about I go make us a snack and you get started."

"Wow, thanks," Dean groused, though he was smiling.

JT laughed and disappeared through the door.

Once JT was gone the smile faded from Dean's face. He couldn't believe the Lady and Jim had passed him over. Maybe this was the sign that it was time he step aside, let the younger generation take over. While a part of him would love to focus more on Juliet and his business, when push came to shove, he just wasn't finished being the Guardian yet.

Pushing aside his feelings, he pulled over a laptop and got to work.

* * *

Caleb rolled over onto his side and moaned, a frown creasing his brow. Somehow, even in sleep, he knew he wasn't having a vision. This was something … different.

Scenes of dark shadows raced across long meadows, black trees that were miles tall skipped and flitted across his vision. Wails and screeches filled his ears, causing pain and feelings of sorrow to overwhelm him. It was a confusing and unpleasant jumble. In the midst of the chaos, flashes of intense white light pierced the darkness; it twisted and reached out from the trees, pierced up through the blades of meadow grass as though it were trying to dispel the darkness surrounding him.

Finally, he fought to push the dream away and woke up. He felt wrung out. With an annoyed huff he pushed himself into a sitting position. He was definitely done with stupid dreams that acted more like a low budget horror film. Running fingers through his hair, he rose and headed for the bathroom. He needed a refreshing shower to banish the images of darkness and evil.

Peering into the mirror, it always surprised him to see dark gray hair peppered with white. Typically people with dark hair went gray sooner than those with lighter hair, so he should have expected his black hair to turn gray. But when he was alone in the comfort of home, he could admit his vanity had taken a hit when he'd started going gray at forty-five. He considered himself fortunate that even at nearly seventy, his hair was more dark gray than white. Since his scruff was white, he knew that sooner rather than later his whole head would turn.

As for the rest of him, his body was still a work of art, he thought with a smirk. And his face was still relatively unlined except for the creases around his eyes, something he had in common with Dean.

At the thought of Dean, the feeling of sorrow he'd felt in his dream resurfaced, and he knew his connection with Dean had bled into the dream. Quickly he returned to his bedroom and grabbed his phone.

Dean picked up the phone from beside the laptop. "Hey, Damian. What's up?"

"I should be asking you that question. What's going on?"

Dean sighed. He should have known Damian would pick up on his feelings regarding JT's dream. "Feel up for some research?"

Caleb knew this was Dean-speak for come over and talk. "I'll be over in thirty."

Caleb hung up, thankful for the thousandth time he'd decided to move from New York to Kentucky. While he'd missed being near his father, he loved being closer to Dean, Joshua and now Sam. And with Ben now living nearby with his wife and two children, he felt surrounded by family, and loved it.

Quickly he showered, pulled on his clothes, grabbed a sandwich from the kitchen and was outside the door in just over twenty minutes.

Dean heard Caleb's car from the Tomb. JT looked over at the door, then at his father.

"Caleb," Dean said, getting to his feet. "He's going to want to go over last weekend's hunt. I'll be back in a bit."

JT nodded and turned back to his book.

Caleb was opening the front door when Dean walked in. "Hey," Caleb said. "What's going on?"

Dean motioned toward the front porch and Caleb backtracked out the door. Once outside, Dean dropped onto the porch swing with a sigh. Caleb leaned against the railing and waited.

"JT had a dream with Pastor Jim," Dean finally said.

Caleb didn't know what he was expecting, but that wasn't it. "He had a dream with Pastor Jim," he clarified.

Dean nodded.

"Oh." Caleb frowned. He didn't like the implication. "You didn't."

Dean shook his head, and Caleb felt all the rejection and uncertainty that Dean usually kept under lock and key sweep through him.

"Okay." Caleb turned and stared into the yard. Like Dean, he wondered if this was a sign they should pass over the leadership of the Brotherhood to the next generation. His brain reeled. Was he ready to step down? He'd prepared for being the Knight nearly his entire life; he'd never wanted anything else. He loved training young hunters and working with Max, passing on all those lessons John had so diligently instilled in to him. Training Max connected him to John on a level he cherished. Whenever he said something to Max that John had said to him years ago, he felt like Johnny was standing right next to him, chiseled face half covered in dark scruff, nodding and giving him his rare smile.

Yes, there were other things he loved, like art and painting. Tri Corp still solicited his advice on projects from time to time, and he enjoyed being involved in the company he'd started all those years ago. He'd also taken on a consulting role in Ames Industries since his grandfather and Mac had passed away. He'd never been interested in Ames Industries before, but consulting with the managing board helped connect him to his much missed grandfather and father.

When Mac passed away at the ripe old age of ninety-five, Caleb had been wrecked. Though Mac had lived a good, long life, outliving Esme by ten years, Caleb would never be ready for his father to be gone. When he'd stepped inside his father's apartment on one of his many visits, he'd known immediately that Mac wasn't there. Though he'd spoken to Mac, told him he was coming over just the night before, the place felt empty. "Dad?" Running into the living room, the den, the study and finally the bedroom, he'd found his father lying in bed, a peaceful expression on his quiet, cold face. On some level he felt irrationally betrayed that Mac had left without telling him. Mac was never supposed to leave. At his funeral, crowded with Brotherhood members both old and young, Caleb vowed to continue to be the best Knight the Brotherhood had ever known. He would do this in honor of his father, Pastor Jim, John, and all who had gone on before.

After several minutes he turned around and faced his best friend. "Okay. You've had dreams from Jim over the years. You had dreams before you officially became the Guardian. So this one went to JT. Doesn't mean anything definitive."

"Doesn't it?" Dean questioned softly. "Yeah, I had dreams before I became the Guardian. But only after Jim died. I never had a dream before that."

"It would be difficult for Jim to appear in your dreams if he were alive," Caleb pointed out.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Caleb tried again. "Jim died in his prime."

Dean snorted out a humorless laugh.

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Caleb shot back. "I mean that Jim was killed before he had time to pass over the reins of the Brotherhood to us. We don't know what would have happened had he been able to retire and our Triad take over. This is new ground. Have you taken a look at past Guardian journals to see if something like this has happened before?"

Dean gave Caleb a blank stare.

"I take that as a no," Caleb snorted. "You just love jumping off the cliff, don't you?"

Dean stood, his stance defensive. "No, I don't, and that's not fair." Even as he said it he knew Caleb's comment had some validity. "I haven't had time to see if anything like this has ever happened before." And he hadn't thought of it. "I was surprised," he defended.

"Yeah," Caleb said, letting Dean off the hook, but knowing the truth. There were scars in Dean that the years had helped heal to a large extent. But every once in a while the damage from past wounds and fissures to his self esteem, from childhood and his time in hell, leaked out and threw him for a loop. Moving to the topic of the dream, he asked, "So, what was this dream?"

Grateful for Caleb moving on, Dean leaned against the railing next to his friend. "Past Guardians were there standing against a long wall. In the middle of the dream was a table with Julian, Pastor Jim and Gideon sitting around it eating pie. There was also an empty seat, and JT said he knew that one was for me."

"What?" Caleb yelped, jerking away from the railing and facing Dean. "He said the empty chair was for you? When?"

Dean held out a calming hand. "I don't think it's meant for now, like I'm in danger. JT didn't have that feeling. I think it meant the someday, he'll have dreams and I'll be in them." Moving on quickly before Caleb's fear could infect them both, he continued, "Then a large owl swooped in and landed on the table. Pastor Jim said that time was short and the Triad is needed to expel a viscous evil."

"That it?"

Dean nodded. "We're researching owl mythology and semiotics, and we're looking at the news for any increase in owl sightings."

Caleb didn't say anything for a moment. The entire situation made him feel uncomfortable and off kilter. Finally he shoved his feelings aside and gave Dean a sly smile. "Semiotics?"

Dean shoved Caleb and went to open the door. "Shut up," he grumbled.

"It's taken more years than I can count, but finally Sam's book smart vocabulary is wearing off on you. Never thought I'd see the day," Caleb intoned while dodging a fist aimed in his direction. "I'm so proud!"

Caleb was chuckling as he peeled off toward the Tomb. Dean rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen for more coffee. He also shoved some cookies onto a plate and headed for the Tomb, where he heard his best friend and son talking.

"I've heard of owls being death omens," Caleb was saying. "Many Native American Indian tribes believed that."

"Still do, according to the research," JT replied.

Looking up as Dean entered the Tomb, Caleb asked, "You contact Josh yet?"

Dean put the plate full of cookies in the middle of the table as he shook his head. "Not yet. Wanted to do some research on owl sightings, see if there's been any aggressive owl activity."

Caleb snorted out a laugh. "Aggressive owls?"

JT laughed.

"You know what I mean," Dean groused, but with a smile.

"Yeah." Caleb pulled a note pad towards him and opened a laptop. "You know, we've got scholars for this shit. They actually _enjoy_ it."

"Sam's in New York helping Jimmy with his college choices."

"Hasn't he finished yet?"

Dean smiled. "He finished a double major in International Business and Entrepreneurship. Now he's going for his MBA."

"He want to take over the world?"

"He wants to run Ames Industries," JT said.

Caleb studied JT's face. His godson had stepped away from a degree at the University of Louisiana to play for the Paw Sox and then the Red Sox. He was also a gifted and successful photographer. By necessity he was an action photographer, and his photos of supernatural creatures helped immensely in teaching new hunters. Early in his career he'd been drafted a few times as a fashion photographer, but had found the experience unsatisfying. Caleb thought he was crazy, but JT just wasn't interested in scantily clad models with fallow expressions, or so he said.

Where JT excelled was as a photojournalist. His artist's eye caught people in the most unique place, and those photos always sold quickly and for a pretty penny. Caleb had given him his parents North Carolina seaside home years ago, and JT used it as an office head quarters and a place of refuge. After Sydney's death, he'd resigned from the Red Sox to hunt full time. But he still worked at his photography.

"You want to finish your degree?" Caleb asked gently.

JT immediately shook his head. "No. If things had been different, maybe; but that time's gone. I got to play for the Sox, I have a successful business," he gave his uncle and father a smile. "I'm good."

Dean nodded, though he often worried about JT giving up college. He could have gone back to school after playing for the Sox, earned that degree. The University would have welcomed him back with open arms. But Sydney's death had changed things; changed him. Dean knew what it was like for the door to shut on opportunities. It was a lesson he never wanted his kids to learn. But the lesson had found JT, and with that finding, there was no going back.

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, only room for one geek in the family and Jimmy nabbed that position a long time ago." He situated his papers on the table and went back to his computer screen.

Dean gave a huge yawn and Caleb slapped his notepad on the table.

"Okay, that's enough." Caleb pointed in the vague direction of the stairs and ordered, "Go to sleep. I'm here, so the smarts are covered. You're distracting me and Johnny with all your yawning."

"I'm not…"

"If you say you're not tired, I'm going to slap you upside the head, John Winchester style. Go to bed."

"Fine," Dean grumped. "But I'm only going because I choose to, not because of your threats."

"Whatever makes you go," Caleb muttered, his eyes on the computer screen.

* * *

Dean climbed the stairs to his and Juliet's bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. He was exhausted and glad Caleb had given him an out to get some sleep. He wasn't ordered to go to sleep, because _that_ order he wouldn't obey. Rolling onto his back, he gave a heartfelt sigh and let his body relax. He was still disturbed about JT having a Guardian dream and worried about what it might mean. He didn't begrudge JT the dream, because he loved his son more than he ever thought possible. Ever since Juliet had put that baby boy into his arms, he'd been in love. But it did make him wonder about his own position as Guardian.

With an effort, he shoved those thoughts from his mind and flipped back onto his stomach. One hand went under the pillow and he let himself drift to sleep.

_SPNSPNSPN_

He was sitting at a table with a fork in his hand. Startled, Dean looked up to see Pastor Jim grinning at him. "Wha…?" He looked around. On his right sat Gideon, calmly eating a bite of apple pie. On his left was a man he knew from pictures, but had never met.

"Better dig in," Gideon said. "He's a greedy pie eater." He pointed to a man on Dean's left.

"He's right," Julian said. "I love pie; especially Jim's pie. Always have."

"You're not hungry?" Pastor Jim asked, bringing Dean's attention back to him. "You're always hungry."

"I…" Dean broke off, completely at a loss for words.

Jim picked up the pie pan and shoved another piece of apple pie onto Dean's already filled plate.

Julian shot the pastor a disgruntled look before pulling the peach pie toward his side of the table.

Dean felt a surge of anger. They were all sitting here as if nothing was the matter, as if it was perfectly normal for JT to have come here instead of him. Maybe it was. He should have thought to look at former Guardian journals before getting bent out of shape. But he did feel angry and cast aside.

Looking up, he met Pastor Jim's eyes and knew the older man knew how he was feeling.

"There was a reason," Jim said softly.

Dean pushed away from the table and stood, ready for the hit. He nodded, ignoring the gazes of both Gideon and Julian. "I know. I don't belong here anymore. You're doing me a favor by telling me in person for the last time."

"My boy," Pastor Jim said, rising quickly, his voice filled with concern. "You more than _anyone_ belong here." He rounded the table and forced Dean to meet his eyes. "We were always here, all of us, watching you, rooting for you, aching with you and cheering your many, many victories. You were never alone; never." He pointed to all the Guardians lining the walls. "That's why they're here now. They're all here for you, my boy; for _you_," he emphasized. "No one wanted to be left out. The reason you haven't been back here since hell is you. You didn't believe you were worthy. The wounds searing your soul were a grievous scar that has taken years to heal. And all through the years we were here, watching and waiting and cheering."

Dean shook his head, his ears hearing but his mind unable to comprehend what Jim was saying.

"We wanted to tell you we are so proud of you, the best Guardian the Brotherhood has ever seen, but you wouldn't let us in. But we were _always_ here."

Dean felt the sob rise in his chest and fought with all his strength to stop the emotion from erupting. However, his heart betrayed him and tears leaked from his eyes.

Jim pulled Dean to his chest and let the tears soak his shirt. "You have the brightest soul, the most loyal and self-sacrificing spirit of any Guardian in history. When you retire, you will be sorely missed."

And though Dean fought it with every fiber of his being, he lost. His chest heaved and sobs poured out. He sobbed out his sorrows and hurts and fears onto the one man who knew him better than anyone; onto the man who saw the innermost places nearly everyone but Damian missed. He felt other hands on his head and back, soothing, comforting and encouraging, and he knew the other Guardians from throughout time were telling him he was a part of a long history and welcomed. His failures weren't counted; only his victories were celebrated. There was no condemnation in the many touches; only comfort. Their touches brought more healing than all the years since hell.

Finally Dean pushed away. His face flushed with embarrassment. But then, this was all in his head, wasn't it? It's not like anyone really needed to know.

Gideon reached around Jim and handed him a handkerchief. Nodding, Dean blew his nose and slowly sat back at the table. Embarrassed, he glanced over at Julian, who winked at him before putting another bite of pie into his mouth.

"My boy," Jim said as he retook his seat. "You're wondering why we brought in JT instead of coming to you. The truth is, you weren't listening."

Gideon huffed out a laugh while ignoring the daggers look Dean shot his way.

"So through JT, the doorway is open again." Jim smiled at Dean. "He looks so much like you it's like time turned back. You must be so proud. He's going to make a wonderful Guardian."

Dean nodded. "I am proud of him."

Jim poured a glass of his famous sweet tea and placed it in front of Dean's plate, silently ordering him to eat his pie.

Dean sighed and sliced his fork through the flaky pastry and warm apples.

Nodding his pleasure, Jim got down to business. "There's a force of evil coming. Caleb has had contact with someone who can help defeat it, though he isn't aware of that yet. Don't tell him. He'll come into the knowledge soon enough. I know there hasn't been an opportunity for the entire Triad as well as the Triad to come to work together. This is it."

The fork Dean held stopped halfway to his mouth. "What?"

"You all need to work together."

"But…" Dean shook his head in confusion. "Our Triad is protected when hunting together. We barely escaped the Triad Trap Meg and Ruby used on us years ago. We've searched for that book of magic Meg spoke about for years, but never found it. If we do need to hunt together, we wear a talisman Joshua and the coven developed that has protected us against supernatural powers and traps. Even that talisman hasn't been tested against another Triad Trap. Putting our Triad and the future Triad all together would be irresponsible as well as dangerous."

"Not in this case," Jim said.

Dean frowned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why? Even if Joshua makes talismans specifically designed to protect JT, Max and Jimmy - and that would take time - I wouldn't put them in that kind of danger, not without a damn good reason."

Jim studied Dean's set face. He was no longer speaking to his protégé, his "boy." He was speaking to the Guardian of the Brotherhood, a man with more experience in the field than he'd had in his own life, a man with many more successes in hunting than he'd ever achieved. But there were things he knew on this side of the veil that Dean didn't know. But he wasn't going to convince him of anything unless he spoke Guardian to Guardian.

"This evil is very old and very powerful."

Dean's fork hit the table. "More powerful than Lucifer?"

"Different type of power," Jim said slowly. "Lucifer was more powerful than any other created being, defeating him was more than any Guardian or Triad has taken on. Though Sam was successful in shutting Lucifer back in his box, it was a very risky move on his part, a move that could have cost you your Triad before you even took on the reins of office. In the years following Lucifer's defeat, you've dealt with fallen and rogue angels. In several of those instances you needed the help of angels, one in particular; Castiel."

Dean sighed in longing. It had been years since he'd seen his friend and he missed him.

Pastor Jim smiled. "He speaks of you often as well."

Dean goggled. "Seriously? You've met him?"

"Of course I've met him. Maybe he'll pay you a visit again someday." Pastor Jim gave Dean a smile, then quickly pulled himself out of father-mode and back into Guardian mode. "This hunt is one that has been in limbo for decades. A guardian has been working tirelessly to hold this evil in check, but it has grown past her strength to contain it."

"A guardian? One chick? How's she been holding this evil in place?"

"Metaphysically."

Dean stared, mulling over what Pastor Jim was saying. There was an evil, an old evil. Only one guardian had been holding it back … but _two_ Triads were needed to eliminate it? It didn't make sense. "If only one person has been keeping this evil in check, why do both Triads need to work together to conquer it? My Triad can take it down."

"This one person is uniquely qualified to keep the evil in check. Unfortunately, there is no one to take over, no one who is as qualified as this person. In this one, specific case, you'll need the resources of both Triads to not merely banish this evil, but to end it forever."

"Who is this person?" Dean asked.

Jim shook his head. "I'm not allowed to tell you that."

Dean leaned back in his chair and sighed. Why did everything have to be so cryptic? Why couldn't Jim just say _go here and kill this_, and that would be the end?

"Nothing is ever that simple." When he saw Dean's startled expression, Jim laughed. "And no, I can't read your mind. Everything you ever thought has always been written clearly across your face. You've always been as easy to read as a book."

"I'm an enigma," Dean protested weakly.

Gideon snorted. "Even I could read you."

Julian laughed.

"Could not," Dean muttered.

"Keep telling yourself that," Gideon retorted.

Jim gave the younger man a censoring look before saying to Dean, "We're always here for you. Don't ever forget that."

Dean opened his eyes.

* * *

At first his mind was a blank, as though his brain was a sieve and even a semblance of thoughts drained right through. But after a few moments it was on fire with all he'd heard and felt. He knew the instant Caleb felt his emotions, and he wasn't surprised when his best friend appeared in the doorway moments later.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked, anxiously. Then he saw Dean's face clearly and relaxed. "You're better."

Dean nodded. "Turns out the only one keeping me from Pastor Jim was me."

Caleb sat on the edge of the bed. "Hell?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Dean whispered.

Caleb didn't speak; just waited for Dean to continue.

"Seems like I wasn't listening, so Pastor Jim spoke to me through JT."

"So JT got a preemptive walk on the psychic side?"

Dean shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe this sort of thing has happened before. Guess I should have looked into some of the past Guardian journals," he finished cheekily.

Caleb smiled. "So what did Pastor Jim have to say?"

"He loved JT; said he was going to be a great Guardian."

"Not a surprise, considering his old man."

"Said he was handsome too."

"Dude, you know I don't believe _everything_ you say."

Dean huffed out a laugh. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he rested his back against the bed's headboard. "He said an evil was coming, something big and bad. Both Triads, present and future, need to work together to defeat it."

"Seriously?" Caleb exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"So the owl…"

"That's a part of it. JT got the information on the evil. We need to research this and…" Just then Dean's cell went off. Glancing at the cell face, his brows rose. Answering, he said, "Jody?"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

This is the first chapter of a 28 chapter story. Each new chapter will be posted on Friday before noon. UPDATE: I will post TWO new chapters a week. This is a Brotherhood AU story using characterizations of Supernatural characters developed by Ridley C James. I admire this universe very much, and hope to do it justice. There will be references to other Ridley C James stories within as well as some references to episodes of Supernatural. The inspiration for this story was Dean's Triad in their older years. I wanted to explore the using of Triad magic and the characters as they've aged and are getting near their retirement. I also wanted to explore the younger generation in their hunter roles.

I've tried to stay as faithful as possible to Ridley's stated character ages and names, though a bit of guesswork was needed for some of the younger generation. I've also take a bit of license with some extra characters that were mentioned but not developed in Ridley's material.

I am not an expert in metaphysics, paranormal, and many of the other elements I bring up in this book. My research was enough to write a convincing story, but not remotely enough to teach a course! I also wanted to thank **Anna** for proofing this story and letting me know how it all worked together. Thank you!

I do not own any Supernatural properties nor do I make any money from writing this story.


	2. Chapter 2

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter Two

Sam walked off his Southwest short haul flight from Louisville, Kentucky to New York to see James' smiling face waiting for him. An identical grin, dimple included, split his own face.

"Uncle Sam!" James Murphy Winchester called out exuberantly, as though Sam hadn't seen him right away. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

He no longer felt the small jolt of shock when he saw his nephew. Sam knew James' features were his mother's, but when combined with nearly black hair and Dean's strong, square jaw line, he looked so much like a young John Winchester. Sam remembered the first time the resemblance had hit him.

He, Caleb and James had been on a hunt. Caleb was teaching his godson about how to clear out a house to prevent a spirit from returning as a poltergeist. After the pair swept the second floor, James had clamored lightly down the stairs, landing like a cat at the bottom. Shotgun held loose but ready in his hands, he'd asked, "This floor cleared?"

Sam had blinked. It was one of the very few times James had sounded like John. Suddenly the black hair, square jaw line and dark eyes took Sam back in time and he'd almost snapped to attention and declared, _Yes, Sir_, before he caught himself. But the moment passed immediately when James grinned and declared he and Caleb had been _awesome_ in clearing the upper floor.

Of course, looks was where the resemblance to the John Winchester he knew ended spectacularly.

One of the things Sam loved about this next generation of Winchesters was seeing character traits of John, Dean and himself as well as Caleb come out. James was as inquisitive as he had been when he was younger. When answering his nephew's endless questions growing up, Sam always found himself wondering how in the world Dean had mustered the patience to deal with _him_ in his younger years. James' queries were endless!

And he liked attention. Sam knew he'd been like that when he was young, always wanting the attention for himself. He'd thought that was because growing up, he'd always had Dean's sole focus. Now he realized that's just who he was. He'd found everything interesting and exciting as a child, and had demanded everyone share his enthusiasm and include him in every situation in his fear he'd be missing out on some new experience. While the trait may have been curtailed by John and their need to keep out from under the watchful eye the Child Protective Services, in James it was a wild, raging fire. As a child, he was always clamoring for attention. It had taken some unfortunate situations growing up for James to realize that the world didn't revolve around him, but he'd made it through.

"Uncle Sam!" James exclaimed again, giving Sam a huge hug.

Unlike his brother and Max, James just barely tipped six foot. JT had passed his father and stood at six-two like his Grandfather John and his friend Max. Ryker was a tree like his own father at six-four. None had reached Sam's height, but James was the shortest and hated it. Though he still hoped he'd get a late spike in the growth department, he was resigned to being the shortest of his proposed Triad.

"James," Sam said heartily, smiling. "How are you?"

"Great!" James declared, grabbing Sam's overnight bag from his hand and falling into step with his uncle. "The internship at Ames Industries is amazing. Great granddad would be so proud! It's a terrific company. I'm learning so much."

"Do you miss choosing to take a year off for the internship instead of going directly into the MBA program?"

"Naw," James said. "Lot's of MBA candidates take a year or two off to get some solid work experience before they enroll."

"Been thinking about where you want to get yours?"

"Sort of," James said, shifting the bag to his left hand so he could maneuver around a family pushing a cart full of luggage. "I thought I might go a more specialized route: getting my Master's in business information technology or entrepreneurship."

Sam slowed his gait. "You've wanted an MBA since before high school. Why the change?"

James shrugged. "The MS programs have a shorter duration than the MBA, so I could finish faster."

Sam tugged his nephew out of the flow of humanity near the terminal doors. "Why the rush? What's up?"

"How about we get to the car and get something to eat. I'll explain everything."

Forty-five minutes later Sam and James were seated in the crowded dining room of Don Peppe, a New York family style eatery that had been around since 1968. Sam had eaten here often, as it was close to the airport. Since it was a cash only café, Sam always made sure he had plenty of greenbacks on hand.

"You want the linguine with white clam sauce?" James asked, knowing Sam's preferences for when they ate at Don Peppe.

"Yeah, and you fettuccine al prosciutto?"

James grinned.

After the waiter had taken their orders and dropped a large basket of bread on the table, Sam said, "Tell me about the MBA."

James tore off a piece of bread stick and tucked it in his mouth. He chewed for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts. He'd been mulling over what he wanted to do for months, but hadn't really taken the step to put it into words. Swallowing, he took a sip of his water before starting. "All through high school and college, I wanted to get an MBA. Not just for the title, but for the prestige." He threw Sam a quick grin. "You know how I like to show off."

"Not only to show off," Sam laughed, because he did know his nephew. "You just never underestimate your abilities."

James laughed. "Yeah, no fear of that here. Anyway, it's what I always wanted until I actually began to think about the future." He took another small bite of bread. "I'm the prospective Scholar of the Brotherhood. That's a big job."

"Mac worked outside the Brotherhood and so do I."

"Yeah, but there were years when Grandpa Mac wasn't able to do anything but work for the Brotherhood."

"Jimmy," Sam interjected. "That was during a very tumultuous time. Your grandpa John and Pastor Jim had been killed. Hundreds of demons were roaming the earth. There was unrest in the Brotherhood and we hadn't become the Triad yet. Mac stepped back from his research and his work with the FBI because he was the sole remaining member of his Triad. When you take on the role of Scholar, we will be there to help with the transition."

"Yeah, I know. But the Brotherhood is important; what we do in the Brotherhood is important. With an MBA, my future income would be greater, but the number of MBAs awarded since the 1970's has increased seven-fold. While still prestigious, there are alternative Master's programs that are more relevant in today's business world. And as I'm already in line for the CTO or CEO of Ames Industries anyway, due to my grandpa and godfather connections…" James paused and grinned.

Sam smiled and gave a rueful shake of his head. His family's Godfather obsession was still alive and well.

"My thought is;" James continued, "do I need to invest the expense and time into getting a traditional MBA, or would an alternative be a better option. Less time in school, less money spent. I can get a Master's of Science in Entrepreneurship and Innovation, or an MS in Information Technologies. If I became the Chief Technical Officer of Ames Industries, before CEO, I mean," he said cheekily, "I'd be able to make sure the company technology-related decisions align with our business goals. Both MS options would be advantageous to Ames Industries and would take less time in school."

Just then the waiter brought two clean pasta plates and silverware to the table, placing the dishes in front of both men. Another waiter followed with two large pasta bowls, one filled with Sam's linguine and the other with James' fettuccine. A third waiter took away the half empty bread basket and replaced it with a full one. After their water glasses had been topped off and Sam's coffee cup warmed, the pair were left to fill their plates and continue their conversation.

Sam enjoyed a couple bites of his linguine and white clam sauce before he swallowed and said, "I understand the tug-of-war inside between the path of the Brotherhood and of school. When Mac gave me my ring, I felt like I was being pulled between two worlds. I wanted college more than anything, and ended up leaving everything I knew and loved to pursue that dream. You don't have to do that. The Brotherhood isn't going anywhere; we're not going anywhere. Your dad wants you to pursue all your dreams and ambitions. It's not the Brotherhood and nothing else."

"It was for dad," James said quietly. "It is for JT."

"Your dad wants different for you. He wants you to have balance in your life, not like when he was growing up. And JT's path is different for other reasons, not lack of choice. He was pursuing college until he got drafted into the Paw Socks, and he played minor and major league baseball for several years. It was Sydney's death that changed things for him."

James sighed. "Yeah, I know."

The two men ate in silence for several minutes. Finally Sam said, "I can't tell you what to do or which path is right. Only you can decide that. And whichever path you chose, you know me and your dad will be with you all the way. I don't know how long you've been thinking about changing up your post-graduate plans. All I ask is that you think carefully before giving up something you've wanted for such a long time. Plans can change. Just make sure the changes are made for the right reasons."

James nodded.

The conversation turned to other things while the two finished their food. Finally Sam stood and dug into his wallet, pulling out several bills. He dropped them on the table, saying, "So, you still want to go over your college choices for either your MBA or MS degree?

Grinning, James said, "Definitely."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

This chapter was short and I didn't want to make the reader wait an entire week for only a few pages. But don't get used to the chapters being this short!


	3. Chapter 3

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 3

"Dean? Can you hear me?"

Dean climbed off the bed and stood. "Yeah, Jody, I'm here."

"How soon can you get to Bobby's?"

"Bobby's…" Dean swallowed hard. He hadn't been to Bobby's since the funeral of the old hunter. It was too hard to be there where he and Sam had spent so many wonderful times both before and after their father died.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, sorry. What's up?"

"There's a situation that needs the services and expertise of the Guardian."

From anyone else Dean might have laughed. But this was Jody. "Are you all right? Jackson? The others?"

"Everyone's fine. But something's come up. It's complicated."

"Have anything to do with owls?"

Silence answered his question, and it was his turn to say, "Jody?"

"Yes, I'm here. I'm not sure whether there are literal _owls_ involved, but it may be a factor."

_What's up_, Caleb mouthed.

_Hunt_, Dean mouthed back. To Jody, he said, "I think we're already researching the hunt you're calling about. Can you give us a couple days to get there?"

"Sounds good. Who's _us_?"

"Everyone," Dean replied.

"We'll be ready."

When he hung up, Dean started for the door when Caleb barred his way.

"You need to sleep," Caleb said. "You've only been down a half hour.

"Seriously?" Dean said, stunned. It felt like so much longer. Slowly he sat back on the bed.

"JT and I are going out to get some lunch, something that'll keep until you wake up. I'll call Josh and Ryker, get them on their way here. Max can come back with Sam and Jimmy."

Dean shook his head. "I don't want Sam and Jimmy coming just yet. They're doing the college MBA thing. We can get started and fill them in later."

Caleb nodded slowly. "Okay, fine, just Max. But you're saying all the big words Sam will demand to hear when they find out we've been doing the research thing without them. You," he pointed a finger in Dean's direction, "get some sleep."

* * *

Awareness of light slowly woke Dean, and he rolled lazily onto his back. He could tell it was late afternoon by the tone of light streaming in through his bedroom window. Yawning, he lay there and focused on the house. He could hear Juliet talking in the kitchen. Since he couldn't hear the person she was talking to, that ruled out Caleb or Max. Which meant either JT, Joshua or Ryker were with her.

Yawning again, he pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, attempting to shove his feet into his boots without bending over.

"Need some help there, old man?"

Dean smiled. "Cheeky as ever," he said to Max, who stood in the doorway smirking.

Max's blond hair was tied back in a ponytail. Unlike Caleb, who had cut his hair when he started Tri Corp, Max seemed to have no problem with keeping his hair long. Of course, it wasn't ultra long; just long enough to capture in a short tail. Dean supposed owning and running a restaurant gave him more latitude for casualness.

The young man walked in and dropped into one of the two bedroom chairs. "Aunt Julie sent me up to see if you were awake. She's almost got dinner ready." Max looked so much like Joshua did at his age, Dean sometimes ended up calling him Josh, much to the younger man's amusement.

"Yeah," Dean said, finally bending over to pull on and tie his shoes. "Tell her I'm on my way."

Max nodded and rose, but he didn't leave. In an eerie echo of Caleb, he asked softly, "You okay? With JT's dream?"

If Max knew about the dream, then JT had filled him in when he got here, just as he would have told Caleb and Sam. Smiling, Dean said, "Yeah, I'm good."

Max studied him a moment longer, then nodded. "Then with all due respect, Mr. Guardian, Sir; get the lead out. I'm starving!" With a laugh, he disappeared out the door.

Dean shook his head and followed.

* * *

In the kitchen, Joshua, Ryker and JT were sitting around the table talking over the research they'd been doing. Caleb interjected a comment now and then while helping load the table and pulling a cold, sweating pitcher of sweat tea from the fridge. Max took some platters and set them on the table. It looked like Juliet had added a large platter of lasagna to the warmed up meat loaf from yesterday. She'd grilled some garlic bread and tossed together a big bowl of green salad.

Seeing Dean in the doorway, she smiled. "Dinner's on."

Dean gave her a chaste kiss before sitting down. "Looks good."

Caleb poured everyone tea while Ryker rose to fill his glass with tap water. He had never taken to Pastor Jim's sweat tea.

While Ryker wasn't as tall as his father, Joshua's friend and former body guard Adam, his height was still impressive at six-foot-four. He didn't look like his father either, and Dean supposed he took after his mother, though he'd never met her. A chiseled jaw, straight nose and wide, full mouth combined with a soldier's build made him a handsome man. His eyes held a steely reserve and a steadiness that had been enhanced by his time in the army.

While he may not have had his father's looks, he had his father's demeanor. He could silence the unwary with a glance, and he didn't take any crap. Dean liked that about him. He was also devoted to JT, Max and Jimmy.

"How is the research going?" Dean asked.

Joshua shrugged. "_Owls_ is rather vague." Hair now completely white, the current Advisor was digging into a large portion of salad.

Joshua's face and build had slimmed in the years before he'd turned seventy. After several years of working with his Triad, his expertise wasn't needed out in the field as much, so the older man usually worked from his home or a hotel room nearby during a hunt. Despite his company's protestations, Joshua had semi-retired from his public relations firm when he'd turned sixty-eight, though he still represented Sawyer's Restaurant, as well as Caleb's art and JT's photography.

"We found some news on…"

"That's enough," Juliet interrupted. "You all know the rule about hunting talk at the table."

There was a chorus of _sorrys_ and _pardon-mes_ from around the table.

When the boys were young, neither Dean nor any other member of the Triad had talked "shop" at the dinner table. Conversation had revolved around the boys' school, grades, friends and extracurricular activities. Eventually there were conversations about college, first for Ben, then JT and Jimmy. But there'd never been talk about hunting. Later, as the proposed Triad had embraced their futures and started hunting more, Juliet imposed a no-hunting-talk rule at the dinner table.

"Sorry, Juliet," Joshua said charmingly. "I forgot myself."

Juliet smiled. "How's Carolyn?"

"She's spending the weekend with her mother." Carolyn's father had passed five years before. She, like Joshua, was an only child, so she'd taken to spending two weekends a month with her mother.

"Her mother doing well?"

"She keeps busy with friends, her many charities and her grandchildren."

"Grandmother's been taking Jocelyn to the museums and art galleries in New York," Max said before taking a huge bite of garlic bread. "She's loves it," he mumbled.

"Maxim," Joshua admonished.

Max chewed quickly and swallowed. "Sorry."

JT struggled not to laugh as he bent low over his lasagna.

Max jabbed his best friend with his elbow. When JT retaliated, Juliet gave them both a raised brow.

Dean added his piece by giving the pair a steady gaze and both returned to eating with single-minded focus.

Caleb glanced at Ryker, who was ignoring his friends in favor of a healthy slab of meat loaf. "Mary's been on some of those trips," he said. "I think she loves it more than Josie."

Joshua nodded. "She's been having a great time. I think she decided to do a school project on the Neue Galerie." His daughter Jocelyn had been named after his grandmother. She was just as spirited, and was best friends with Sam's daughter, Mary.

"Neue Galerie," Dean frowned. "That the museum by the park?"

"Ancient Park and Central Park are both near the Neue," said Caleb.

Museums, art and other New York attractions dominated the conversation as dinner was consumed and dessert was served.

Soon Caleb put his fork down and said, "That was amazing, Juliet."

"The Dinner Bell has never let us down."

The Dinner Bell was Dean's favorite place to get anything with a flaky crust. The master baker, Marlene, had loved that he was enamored with her baking, and over the years a true friendship had developed. She would create new pastries to tempt him, and he loved teasing her about how much she still had to learn about the art of the perfect pie. When Marlene passed away, Dean had been heartbroken. He hadn't gone back to The Dinner Bell until Maggie, Marlene's daughter, had delivered an apple pie to the garage on his birthday. Dean had taken one bite and smiled. Marlene's exemplary baking lived on in her daughter.

Dean rose and he and JT washed off the plates and stacked the dishwasher.

Juliet refreshed Joshua's coffee as she, Caleb, Joshua, Max and Ryker sat around the table after dinner. "You boys planning on spending the night?"

Max shook his head. "I think we're all going to Uncle Caleb's, right?" he looked to his father.

Joshua nodded. "Caleb asked us to stay, and there's plenty of room. After we go over today's work, I think we'll head over and get some rest."

"Then I'll let you boys get to it," Juliet said as she rose and put her coffee cup in the sink. "I've got a mare soon to foal and a Labrador ready to pup. Think I'll check in on my patients." She smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

"Let's go over what we've got so far," Caleb said. When they were all situated around the large table, he nodded toward JT. "Want to sum up, Johnny?"

"We don't have a whole lot, so this will be quick." The young man picked up a stack of papers and shuffled them into order. "We know that owls have represented several different things over time. Since we're in America, we focused our research here. In Native American culture, owls were bad omens. In many tribes the owl symbolizes the supernatural and the circles around the eyes are believed to be made up of the fingernails of ghosts."

Ryker took up the narrative. "Owls are seen as messengers of murder or sudden death. Death is a recurring theme with several Native American tribes."

"And it looks like this case may be tied to Native Americans," Joshua said. Looking at Dean, he continued, "You said that Jody called this afternoon. You think her hunt ties in with this one?"

"Maybe," Dean said carefully.

"Why did you get that impression?" Ryker asked.

"A gut feeling, mainly," Dean shrugged. "I asked her about owls, and she said they may be a factor."

"There's been a slight uptick in owl sightings in the Pacific Northwest recently," Max interjected. "I'm looking into whether that's an annual or bi-annual thing."

"Any suspicious deaths?" Caleb asked.

JT shook his head. "Nothing we've found so far. I'm taking a look at missing persons too. So far the only one I've found is a missing thirteen year old girl from outside of Sun Valley, Idaho. But this isn't the first time she's run away, so I don't know that this one incident has anything to do with this case."

Joshua looked around. "We don't have much of anything except JT's dream that there's an evil coming, and the owl on the table."

Dean looked around the table. "The dream is the key. Jim has never steered us wrong and he said an evil is coming. That means the signs are there. We just need to find them."

"Then we will," Caleb said. "We need to bring in Sam and Jimmy."

Dean nodded. "We will, but not tomorrow. We'll gather as much information as we can while Sam and Jimmy do the college thing. I told Jody we'd be a couple days. After tomorrow, we'll brief Sam and Jimmy on our progress and Sam can take over the direction of the research."

Joshua stood. "Then I think we'll head over to Caleb's. It's been a long day."

Dean stood. "Yeah." He nodded in Caleb's direction. "We had a long weekend too. Let's get some rest and start fresh in the morning."

"You making breakfast?" JT asked Max with a hopeful smile.

"You saying there's something wrong with my cooking?" Dean demanded.

"No! Just taking advantage of a friend while he's around."

Max rolled his eyes and gave his friend a shove. "Fine. I'll make breakfast."

"And bring your famous coffee," Joshua said as he walked out the door.

"Everyone's a critic," Dean grumped. "You'd think he starved growing up."

Ryker stepped around the table to follow the others. Pausing in front of Dean, he said drolly, "It is fabulous coffee."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean muttered as he gave the younger man a good hearted shove through the door. "It's all about the coffee."

"With you?" Caleb interjected, "there's never been a truer statement. You started drinking coffee behind Johnny's back when you were seven."

Dean grinned. "How else was I supposed to take care of Sammy, the house, fix meals, do research and go to school without a little caffeine?"

Caleb just smiled and didn't add that a seven year old should never have had to do all that Dean had as a kid. That was a path well worn with sorrow and regrets. No retread needed. "We'll see you at around nine."

"Nine? Getting soft in your old age?" Dean teased.

"Nope. Just realistically calculating shower time."

* * *

Long after everyone had gone home and JT was in bed, Dean sat in the Tomb idly looking over the research done that day and thinking about his dream encounter with Pastor Jim and the other Guardians. Though the experience had been on the astral plane, as Sam would have said, he felt different inside. He felt healed for maybe the first time since hell, since even before hell. There'd been so much trauma throughout his life, he couldn't really comprehend what he was feeling right now. There was a lightness inside that was difficult for him to fathom; he'd never truly experience it before.

"Dean?"

He looked up to see Juliet standing in the doorway. "Hey."

"Why aren't you in…" she broke off. Moving closer, she stood in front of Dean and stared down into his eyes. "What happened?"

Rising, Dean said, "Nothing. What's wrong?"

Juliet didn't answer immediately; she merely stared into his eyes until tears filled her own.

"Jules!" Dean exclaimed. "What's wrong!? Are you all right?"

Juliet laughed as tears spilled onto her cheeks. "I'm fine, you idiot. It's you. You're all right."

Frowning in confusion, Dean said, "Yeah, I know I'm all right."

Juliet laughed again as she shook her head. "Idiot," she said again.

Dean suddenly realized Juliet, who knew him better than anyone except Caleb and Sam, had seen the truth in his eyes. Smiling, he motioned for her to sit.

"I told you how I used to see Pastor Jim in dreams, right?" At Juliet's nod, he continued, "I stopped having dreams a long time ago, after … hell." He swallowed hard, and Juliet gripped his hand with one of her own.

Years ago when he and Juliet had begun dating, Dean hadn't talked about the Brotherhood or hunting. Experience had told him that women who found out about the Brotherhood left, and he hadn't wanted to chase away this remarkable woman. Though he'd somewhat humorously told Juliet that he was _The Guardian of an ultra secret organization of men sworn to protect the innocent against all forms of evil _when he met her, she hadn't truly found out about the Brotherhood until she'd come to the farm early to meet up with him, and he returned from a hunt with an injured Caleb. That fateful night she'd been confronted with the reality; she thought they were all insane. She'd left that day, and Dean truly believed he'd never see her again. He'd been surprised and grateful when she returned several months later. Right then and there he'd sat her down and told her the whole truth of Pastor Jim, the Brotherhood and its origins, and that evil really existed. He'd also come clean about being in hell. He knew there were fissures in his personality that came out during times of stress; fractures to his psyche caused by hell. If he and Juliet were to stand a chance at a life, she needed to know everything.

Giving her a wan smile, he continued. "I thought … I thought, after what I'd done down there, that Pastor Jim didn't think I was worthy enough to come to me anymore."

Juliet listened and struggled to bury her emotions. Dean just didn't see it, didn't see how self-sacrificing, selfless and noble he was. He was the best man she'd ever known, that she'd ever dreamed could exist, and that was enhanced even more by his general obtuseness regarding his own worth. And man, did she love him more than her own life.

"When JT said he had a dream about Pastor Jim today…" Dean broke off, his face flushing in shame. Drawing a deep breath, readying to confess to Juliet, he continued, "I was angry and jealous. I didn't begrudge JT the dream, never that. But after all the years of working so hard to make up for what I'd done, I thought Jim went to JT because I wasn't good enough."

"Oh, Dean," Juliet murmured.

"I know, pathetic, huh?"

Juliet shook her head. She took his face in her hands. "Never, never that. Short-sighted, maybe, but never that."

A small smile cracked Dean's mouth. "So after Caleb got here, I went to bed and … I saw Jim." He looked at her, awe on his face, and told her about everything that had happened in the dream. "They saw past all the failures and focused on the victories."

He sounded so stunned, that Juliet felt her heart break again. Pulling in a deep breath, she said gently, "Do you think you can still learn from Pastor Jim?"

"Of course," Dean said.

"Then maybe, you can learn this from him too."

Dean frowned. "Learn what?"

"To look past any failures," which she knew were few and far between, "and focus on your triumphs."

Dean slowly smiled. "Yeah, maybe," he said.

Juliet stood and pulled on Dean's hand till he was standing too. "Come on. I think this revelation deserves a celebration," and she tugged him toward the door.

"What kind of celebration do you have in mind?" Dean asked, his brows bobbing playfully.

"The kind that means we're sleeping downstairs, since JT is in bed upstairs."

The long creases at Dean's eyes deepened as he grinned. "I love that kind of celebration."

Juliet gave him a saucy smile. "I know you do."


	4. Chapter 4

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 4

Caleb stifled a long yawn. After an amazing breakfast of sweet ricotta pancakes, scrambled eggs cacao e pepe and, in a nod to Caleb's childhood at his grandmother's in Louisiana, beignets, the team gathered to work in the Tomb with cups of Max's delicious coffee. But for the Knight of the Brotherhood, the wonderful food and a sleepless night were combining to make the research difficult. He didn't mind research. As a man of action, it wasn't his favorite activity, but he did derive some enjoyment from sleuthing through data to find an answer to a difficult hunt. Trouble was, in this instance they were sorting through reams of data with no idea where it was heading or how to apply it to this … whatever it was. He yawned again.

Dean eyed his friend. Caleb had been quiet and surly since he'd arrived that morning. It meant he hadn't slept well, and for Caleb, sleeping well was the key to a genial and cooperative knight. Glancing over at his son, he noticed JT was giving the older man the eye as well. Rising, he said, "I'm getting us more coffee."

Joshua looked up just as Caleb yawned again. "It would be welcome. Thank you."

"Damien, want to help?"

Caleb glanced over and nodded. "Sure."

In the kitchen, Dean reached into a cupboard and pulled out a box of the mini pastry pies Maggie from the Dinner Bell had baked.

Caleb saw the box. "Maggie's new mini pies? You holding out on me?"

Dean grinned. "Definitely. These are too good to share."

"But you're bringing them out now," Caleb pointed out petulantly.

"Desperate times, man." Dean put the box on the table. "You have a vision last night?"

Caleb eyed Dean a moment before he sighed and dropped into a kitchen chair. The pastries were for him. "No."

Dean put an empty plate on the table and waited. Normally he wouldn't have bothered putting the pastries onto a plate; he would have just eaten them straight from the box. But he wanted to give Caleb time to collect himself.

"No, it wasn't a vision." Caleb raked restless fingers through his thick, gray hair. He watched Dean pop open the pastry box and put a couple mini pies on the empty plate. "I don't know what it was."

Dean merely nodded and waited.

Caleb watched his best friend. He hated not knowing the answers to what was happening, especially in the psychic realm. And he really hated feeling out of control. With a sigh, he said, "I dreamed of a field, a huge field. There was a forest in the distance. Things were moving in the field, like tentacles coming up from the ground like they were reaching out for someone."

"You? Us?" Dean asked, pouring himself a cup of Max's excellent coffee.

Caleb shook his head. "No, I didn't get the feeling the tentacles were reaching for us. But they wanted someone."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know, exactly. I just felt it." Caleb thought for a moment. "I heard noises that could be flapping sounds, but I didn't see anything like birds' wings or owls, and I don't know if I _thought_ they were flapping sounds because we're researching owls. There were just shadows of darkness moving across the field. Occasionally thick, really bright shafts of light pierced through the shadows and buried themselves in the ground or a tree. It looked as though the light was keeping the darkness from spreading beyond the field."

Dean thought over Caleb's dream. "Do you know where the field was?"

"Not really; just that it was here in the US and not somewhere else in the world."

"So we've got light keeping darkness from spreading. Did you get the feeling we would be fighting this darkness?"

Caleb thought back over the dream. "Not really. Something was already doing that. And this wasn't the first time I've had the dream."

Dean's mug halted on its way to his mouth. "You've had the dream before? How many times?"

"More than once; I don't know how many more." Caleb rose and paced the kitchen.

"How do you know it wasn't a vision?"

"It just wasn't. I've had more visions than I can count, and this wasn't one. In visions I'm usually playing a role, and they usually involve someone that we're going to save or need to save. I know what's going on and what I have to do. This was more like I was watching something play out."

Dean frowned. "But isn't that like a vision?"

Caleb made an impatient sound, though it wasn't directed at Dean, but at the helplessness he was feeling. "Yes and no. It's just … a vision is a direct line to whatever I'm supposed to fight. This is not a vision, it's like a dream you have after a hunt when you relive the fight but it's skewed; not what actually happened." Shaking his head, he growled in frustration. "It's different, more ambiguous. At first I wondered if this was the beginning of something new, but why would that start now, so close to the end of the road?"

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed.

Caleb shot him a smile. "Quit being so sensitive, princess. I've never had dreams like this before." Poking his chest, he said, "Death vision team, right? There's no reason I'd suddenly start dreaming evil after all these years."

"Maybe it's not you."

Dean and Caleb turned to see Ryker standing in the kitchen doorway.

The younger man shrugged. "The others wanted the coffee."

Caleb ignored the last comment and went for the first. "What do you mean, it's not me. I know what I dreamed."

Ryker nodded in that enigmatic way of his. "You were asleep. Sleep is when the body is most open to psychic intrusion."

"Most people, yeah. But I've got strong blocks against psychic poachers, even in sleep."

"Unless you didn't view the intruder as a threat."

Caleb blinked. "What?"

"You said it: you have visions, not dreams that could be interpreted as predictive."

"Fine line, it seems to me," Dean remarked. "I don't see the difference."

"We can look to a very ancient text for the difference," Ryker said.

"Which one?" Dean asked.

"The Bible." Ryker leaned against the stove. "A vision is where a person sees something either in their literal eyes or their mind's eye. Caleb has had visions when he's awake or when he's asleep. A vision is no respecter of conscious state. A dream only happens when you're asleep. Visions are much clearer, less ambiguous in meaning than dreams."

"Exactly," Caleb said.

"As to the question of whether you'd start having predictive dreams after so many years," Ryker shrugged. "It's possible, but not likely. So the most probable reason for the dream is that someone is reaching out to you, someone you don't view as a threat. They're trying to get your attention."

Frustrated with the entire situation, Caleb snapped, "But why me? Why not him?"

"Oh, thanks," Dean snorted.

"I imagine you were chosen because of your own psychic abilities. While not an open door by any means, you were someone this other person could trust with the contact."

That last sentence stopped Caleb. Someone was reaching out to him, someone his subconscious didn't view as a threat.

Ryker picked up the carafe of coffee and nabbed the box of pastries. Dean narrowed his eyes at the young man, but future Advisor merely smiled and headed for the door. "If this person makes contact again, maybe you should reach out. You might gain more information about the dream and the one sending it." He nodded to Dean and walked out.

"I'm going to need more mini pies," Dean grumbled under his breath.

There was silence in the kitchen for several minutes after Ryker had returned to the Tomb. Finally Caleb sat down at the table and said, "He'll be a good Advisor."

"Kind of cuts through to the heart of an issue, doesn't he?" Dean reached over and took a mini pie from the plate, thankful now he'd made the effort, and popped it in his mouth.

Caleb followed suit, munching on the sweet butter and cinnamon bite of apple goodness.

"Feeling tired?" Dean asked.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Not really, but I can give it a try. Is someone is reaching out, however, they may not do that during the day."

Dean pushed himself to his feet. "If the dreamer contacts you, then great. If not and you get a few hours of undisturbed sleep, that's good too."

Caleb sighed and watched as Dean walked out. What did he have to lose?

* * *

The darkened meadow stretched out before him, and Caleb suddenly knew he was in the dream. This time he was standing in the very middle of the meadow instead of at the edges, surrounded by darkness and shadows. Something kept swooping over his head, forcing him to duck and brush at his hair. In previous dreams he'd been standing at the edges of the meadow looking in. He'd never been in the midst of it before, and wondered if his own psychic abilities had helped get him here.

The forest in the distance was tall, dark and foreboding. He thought he could hear movement in the trees but couldn't see anything. There was a howling moan in the air and he covered his ears in pain. What was missing from this dream were the shards of light that had stabbed through the shadows before.

Forcing his heart to calm, he reached out into the darkness with his mind. _Anyone there?_ The moaning in the wind increased and something swooped so close to him that he dropped to the ground and rolled to his left. His heart was beating wildly as he jerked to the right when something slithered along the ground by his side in the increasing darkness. _Hello!_

The shadows around him deepened. He felt something dark and inky black. Something wanted loose. He could feel the dankness and evil as though it were a tangible thing.

Suddenly a shaft of light pierced the darkness to his left and something darted away. A few more shafts of light split the air, moving here and there. Soon the moans subsided and the shadows appeared to be shifting back toward the forest. Caleb waited.

_I need … help… _

The voice was soft, almost in his ear. Caleb couldn't tell if it was male or female, but the pleading came across loud and clear. _I can help. Where are you…?_

Caleb waited, and was beginning to think whoever had spoken was gone when a flash of white appeared in front of him and he suddenly knew the place he needed to go was the Enchantment Lakes Basin, Wenatchee Mountains in Washington.

_Hang on_, he thought. _Help is … _Then he woke up.

* * *

Lying on his back, Caleb thought over the dream. It appeared as though Ryker was correct; the dream wasn't his, it was from someone else. This was a new experience. Not that he hadn't connected with psychic things before, like the enchantress when Sam and Dean were taken as kids, or the human sociopath when Dean had been kidnapped years ago. But his mainstay was visions, and those were something else.

A yawn forced its way up his throat and Caleb turned onto his side. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep in days. Mac had taught him long ago that if he was going to help anyone on a psychic level, he needed to be rested. He just hoped that whoever needed their help had heard him and would let him get some sleep. He was going to need it.

* * *

Dean poked his head into the downstairs bedroom and saw that Caleb was fast asleep. After watching the older hunter for a few minutes, he retreated and headed into the kitchen. Lunch was coming up, and he needed to check whether there was enough food for the hungry natives. JT, Max and Ryker could eat a horse, he and Caleb would have a sandwich and chips, and Joshua would have a salad and a cup of soup if one was available.

A cursory look into the fridge and the cupboards told him he needed to replenish the food stores. Nabbing his keys, he was headed for the front door when JT stopped him.

"Is Uncle Caleb all right?"

"Yeah. I don't think he's had much sleep the last few nights, with that dream popping up in his head. But he'll be fine."

"Need some company?"

Dean smiled. "Could use some help carrying the bags."

Once outside, both men climbed inside Dean's well-maintained Impala and headed to the store.

"We're going to work this hunt together, right?"

"Looks like. You're dream, Caleb's dream, Jody calls on the same day. Seems like it's all connected."

JT grinned. "Good."

Dean chuckled. Truth was, he loved hunting with JT. His son had inherited John Winchester's eidetic memory and no-nonsense approach to the job. After so many years of hunting with Sam and Caleb, Dean hadn't realized how much he'd missed the years of hunting with his father. Those first hunts with JT had been surprising and painful, as his son unconsciously mimicked several John-like mannerisms. He even tapped into John's brusque delivery of information, a probable derivative of his mother's dry sense of humor.

While JT may have been all business on a hunt, he was completely un-John-like after the hunt. First, his brusque manner would fall away like rain as he pulled his camera from his backpack. He'd start taking photographs to catalog whatever creature they were hunting so future generations of hunters could be trained. There was no John Winchester brooding, post-hunt; JT didn't pick at each and every incident to see how the hunt could have gone better. His perfectionist streak had him dissecting the action and maneuvers, but he and Dean would talk about the hunt with an eye to improving hunters' odds in winning their own battles. Dean loved the collaboration.

Hunting with James, on the other hand, aggravated him to no end. It reminded him of those early years of hunting with Sam, when Sam would question everything he did, everywhere they were going, whether the technique they were using to eliminate the threat was the best; questions, always questions. In those years he'd come up with several techniques to keep Sam occupied and engaged in learning to hunt, then later in hunting. In helping train James it quickly become clear that his reserves of patience, so endless in the years past, were not limitless.

James was bright, inquisitive and strong-willed, and Dean delighted in everything the young man did. But hunting? While he hunted with his youngest often, he turned much of James' training over to Caleb, who dealt with the young man's antics, questions and occasional insubordination with humor, strength, and wisdom. Where Dean's patience had waned through the years, Caleb's seemed to have grown. As though he were taking a page from Dean's old manual on dealing with Sam, Caleb would come up with reasons on why James should do something his way without resorting to the time-honored, _Because I know best, _or_ Because I said so_. Dean marveled at his patience. Sam suggested it was because the Knight was like Peter Pan and had never grown up himself, but Dean knew better. To Caleb, working with JT and James was like being with a younger Dean and Sam all over again, and he loved it.

"Why did Pastor Jim contact me?" JT asked softly.

Dean glanced at his son before focusing once more on the road. He wasn't about to tell JT that Pastor Jim had spoken to him first because Dean wasn't listening. For all he knew, past Guardian's appeared to prospective Guardians just as much as with current Guardians. Pastor Jim had spoken to him. Yes, that had been after Jim had been killed and there was no new Guardian, but that didn't mean it hadn't happened before.

"There are many things Guardians need to know," Dean began slowly, "aspects of the position that are only for us." He paused briefly before continuing. "I had my first dream of Pastor Jim before I officially became the Guardian."

JT looked over. "You did?"

Dean nodded. "He told me Caleb was in danger. Caleb had been given a tip about a cult in Riverside, North Carolina. He'd gone to check it out and got poisoned. Sam, Josh and I were able to get to him in time because Jim warned me."

"I don't remember you telling that story before."

Dean shrugged slightly. He had omitted telling the future Triad certain aspects of his, Caleb's and Sam's bumpy journey toward becoming the Triad because he didn't want them to think other hunters might oppose them as they had his own leadership. But maybe it was time for him to be honest with JT, honest about how his Triad had been viewed, and about how JT's own Triad would be different.

"No," Dean said slowly. "I didn't tell you because the tip Caleb received about the cult was a ruse."

JT jerked and swung toward his father. "What?"

Suddenly Dean hesitated. Now that he'd begun, he couldn't help thinking that this wasn't the best time to rehash the past. But he'd stepped in it, hadn't he? He couldn't dangle the carrot just to pull it away again. Sighing, he said, "Before we became the Triad, there was a faction of the Brotherhood that didn't agree with Pastor Jim's choice of future leadership. They took actions to ensure the second proposed Triad would be chosen."

"Took actions," JT repeated slowly. "You mean they tried to replace you and Uncle Sam and Uncle Caleb?"

Dean smiled at the term _replace_. It was so much nicer than what had happened. "You could say they were … zealous in their belief that we shouldn't be the Triad; that the second proposed Triad should be the ones in our shoes."

JT was shocked. This information was new. Of course, he knew there was always a second proposed Triad. Elijah's son Lane, Ethan's son Gideon, and Silas's youngest son Morgan were the second Guardian, Knight and Scholar. The three had all grown up near one another in Texas in the traditional Triad manner. But once they were old enough to know about it, it had always been understood that he, Max and James were the future Triad. "There are a lot of stories you haven't told us," JT stated. "Stories about this faction of the Brotherhood."

Dean nodded. "This faction had long opposed our Triad. After your grandfather John and Pastor Jim were killed, they began doing more things that would put us in jeopardy."

"More things…" JT echoed. More, in that they'd done things before. There was much more about this that he wanted to know, more than he knew his father would be willing to share right now. "Like?"

Dean didn't want to get into the special children, those like Sam, who had been touched by the yellow-eyed demon. He didn't want to go into Sam's possession and the hunters who had been killed. At this time he wouldn't go into Griffin's continued sabotages nor Ian and Fisher turning traitor and endangering lives and the Brotherhood. Silas, who was a big part of the boys' lives, would be in those stories. No, those would be conversations for another time.

Instead, he said, "Like setting off a device that took down Sam and Caleb when they were psychically protecting themselves against a wraith. They were both in a coma for a few days. Like feeding a tip to a trusted source so that Caleb would investigate a fanatical religious organization thinking it was a cult. Like kidnapping me, Sam and Caleb when we were kids to try and overthrow Pastor Jim. Other things like that."

JT was speechless. This wasn't the Brotherhood he'd known all his life. The Brotherhood was made up of selfless people who fought evil so humanity could live in peace and safety. They would never kidnap or harm children.

Dean knew he'd shocked his son. It had probably been a mistake to fill his children's heads with knights and dragons their whole lives. But Pastor Jim's legacy of knights, dragons and nobility had been a solace for him, Sam and even Caleb when they were children. So they'd carried on the tradition. Caleb had drawn dragons for JT, Max and James when they were kids.

He pulled into the parking lot of the local grocery store, shut down the engine but didn't make an immediate move to leave the vehicle. "In most ways those days are a lifetime ago. So many situations converged to make it a turbulent time for the Brotherhood. Julian, Maxim and Victor's Triad ended before they could adequately prepare the next Triad. Julian chose Jim as Guardian before he died, but I believe that was the only appointment he made. I don't know if Victor had a hand in choosing Daniel Elkins as Knight before he retired to Hawaii, but he basically left Jim to assemble the new Triad alone. Jim brought in Mackland after Mac showed he was psychic. When Daniel became unstable, Jim drafted my dad, your grandpa John. And so the Triad was Jim, Dad and Mac. But there were people who thought Pastor Jim shouldn't have been chosen Guardian in the first place, thought that Julian had made that choice in haste and his illness. You know he died of cancer, right?"

JT nodded.

"Since they considered Pastor Jim the wrong choice, then Mac and dad weren't the right choices for Scholar and Knight, and they tried very hard to subvert their authority."

JT had shifted in his seat and was facing his father, listening.

"Pastor Jim wanted to stabilize the Brotherhood for the next generation, so he began preparing us, though we didn't know it at the time. Jim felt when Caleb, then me and Sammy all came to him within such a short period of time, that God was intervening to show him the next Triad. But this faction didn't want us."

JT knew of many of the infamous hunts his father and uncles had been on in their youth, and knew they were legendary. "But, that doesn't make sense," he said. "The things you took on before you were even official is the stuff of legends!"

Dean felt a flood of warmth inside. One of the best things about being a parent was your kids thinking you were awesome. It beat all the other times they were embarrassed by your presence.

"It just doesn't make sense," JT repeated.

"It wasn't what we did," Dean said softly. "It's who we were."

JT frowned. "You mean not legacies."

"Not just that," Dean said.

JT nodded slowly. "You mean Uncle Caleb's grandfather being possessed by the yellow-eyed demon when his father was conceived."

Dean nodded. He knew he was walking on thin ice. He, Sam and Caleb hadn't formally discussed revealing to the boys their troublesome road to becoming the Triad. They hadn't discussed demon deals, his time in hell, nor Sam's being infected with demon blood as a baby. The boys knew about the battles with Lucifer and that Sam had been Lucifer's vessel, thus they also knew about his being Michael's. But the Triad hadn't gone into the trauma and danger of that time. Caleb had chosen to be open about his abilities and where they'd come from when all the boys were over eighteen and were taking more jobs with other hunters. He said those things had a way of coming out, and he didn't want to be in the field with the boys when some other hunter let the cat out of the bag. Sam, however, had chosen to remain silent about his dark past for the moment. He had never used his abilities to anywhere near their full potential again after Ruby. His reasons were complex, with a main one being he didn't think he was meant to have them, and he didn't believe he was fully capable of handling the power. He used his abilities when needed, and that was it.

Of course, the entirety of their past would be fully known once the new Triad took over. At that time Dean knew he would need to be candid about his deals with demons and his time in hell. Those were things JT needed to know to protect himself and his Triad. But now, he was leery of being too forthright with information Sam would view as very private.

"This faction thought your Uncle Sam's abilities might originate from the same source, like guilty by association," Dean said carefully, "and they used that suspicion to blacken us all. After we became the official Triad, those factions dwindled as many more hunters worked with us and saw that we were honorable men. We won them over through the years. Now, the Brotherhood is the strong body of hunters it was in the past, and all members work toward saving people and hunting evil."

JT didn't speak for a long time, just stared at the people entering and exiting the grocery store. Finally, he said, "I know there's a lot more to this than your saying. Maybe I'll know more someday when I read your journals, read Grandpa John's journals. But right now, I want to say thank you for all the work you, Uncle Sam and Uncle Caleb have done to make the Brotherhood what it is today."

Dean suddenly felt like he couldn't swallow past the lump in his throat. Growling a little and clearing his throat, he said, "Yeah, well, I gotta leave you more than a garage."

JT laughed and rolled his eyes.

They sat in silence for several more minutes, neither making a move to leave the car. Eventually Dean said, "We spoke on this once before, but I believe each generation of Triad is chosen for what the Brotherhood needs at the time. Years ago, my Triad was what was needed. The Brotherhood was in chaos, with factions vying for power. Since I was a child those factions worked to overthrow Pastor Jim's Triad and to prevent mine." Dean paused, marshalling his thoughts. "Uh, you know I'm probably not the most diplomatic Guardian there's ever been. I do what it takes to get the job done and don't make excuses for it. I don't care who I deal with to keep my family and the Brotherhood safe."

"Dad…" JT began, a frown on his face.

Dean shook his head, "No, I know what I am. I know I'm not the heroic leader people look up to and aspire to be. But I am what was needed to pull the Brotherhood back together. The Brotherhood needed a decisive leader who muscled, pushed and shoved everyone back together into a cohesive fighting unit. Caleb and Sam are the ones with all the ideals. Caleb is a Knight's knight. You know, he's descended from the legendary Sir Galahad on his mother's side. He truly believes in honor above all things. His super strong psychic abilities, his visions of those in danger, they were needed to keep us, to keep other hunters safe. Sam believes in good winning out, he believes in all the ideals the Brotherhood was meant to protect. His own psychic abilities – which are stronger than most Scholars – are what was needed."

Dean paused for a moment before finishing, "In my time, the Brotherhood needed a bulldozer. Now, they need Captain America. They need a Triad that embodies all the idealism and the nobility of the Brotherhood." Dean smiled at JT, pride in his eyes. "That's you."

JT didn't know what to say. His father was a hero. His inability to see that his own selflessness and nobility were exactly the reason hunters followed him and wanted to emulate him, made him loved. Those ideals are why _he_ wanted to emulate his father; make him proud. His father's penchant for throwing himself into danger to protect any member of the Brotherhood had endeared him to every man and woman who hunted. Even if he hadn't saved them personally, they knew without one iota of a doubt that Dean would. They trusted him with their lives without hesitation.

JT had learned about Brotherhood history and knew about hunting "legacies" and how they'd often been put on pedestals in the past. Despite Grandpa John having been the Knight, Dean wasn't considered a legacy. But that didn't matter to his father. In his world there was no hierarchy of hunters. To Dean, all hunters were equal. All were welcome in his home, he helped anyone who asked for it, and over the years he'd become a legend.

But what his father had said about a Triad for the times was something JT also believed. Dean's Triad was needed in a time of upheaval, when the Brotherhood need his father's selfless heroism to be a shining beacon for the hunters to rally around; they needed Caleb's skill and idealism, and his knightly dedication to training, which was offered to all without judgment. They needed Sam, and his humble brilliance that helped set up a nationwide network of information that any hunter could access twenty-four-seven, and someone would be there to get them what they needed. Dean's Triad brought the Brotherhood back to greatness again, and his Triad would carry on and honor that legacy.

"Your right," JT said slowly. "The Brotherhood needs a beacon of heroism and light for the hunters to rally around during times of turmoil." He eyed his father. "You're that light. What they need from me and my Triad is to carry on all the ideals you, Uncle Caleb and Uncle Sam worked so hard to bring back to the Brotherhood. They need us to work just as hard to fight the good fight." Lifting his chin slightly, he finished, "You've trained me well. I'll be ready."

Dean's mouth dropped open and he felt his face go warm. He was blushing, damn it. He was too old for that crap.

JT took pity on his father and shoved open his door. "Are we going to get food or not? I don't want to face mom with a kitchen that's been torn apart by wolves in search of food."

Dean watched JT walk toward the store and finally pushed open his own door. Damn it, he hated when conversations didn't end up going his way.


	5. Chapter 5

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 5

The table was crowded as Dean, Caleb, Joshua, Max, JT and Ryker all gathered to eat a late lunch of hot sandwiches, chips and coffee. There'd been a lot of good natured ribbing on how long it takes to get food when JT and Dean had returned.

"We wanted to give Caleb enough time to get his beauty sleep," Dean defended.

"Yeah, I'm the reason you strolled through the store like a ninety year old woman," Caleb chided.

"You do look better now that you've had some rest," Joshua remarked as he peeled the bread from his turkey sandwich. "Sometimes getting older means more sleep."

Caleb looked offended. "My mind was being invaded by someone in a dream and all you can do is make fun."

Dean laughed, looking completely unrepentant when Caleb glared in his direction. "So," Caleb said loudly, steering the conversation away from him. "What have we found out so far?"

"We?" Max snorted. "JT was out grocery shopping and you were sleeping." He wisely left out any reference to the Guardian.

"My contribution was being contacted by someone in my dreams," Caleb stated loftily. "You?"

Max smirked and nodded his capitulation. "Yeah, all right. The Indian stuff I'll leave to dad and Ryker. As far as the Hitchcock side of things, there's been an unusual amount of bird sightings in Washington and Idaho. Several avian sites are talking about it, saying it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to see several species in action, especially hawks, woodpeckers and owls." He picked up some rumbled papers sitting by his plate. "Bird watchers from all over the country are converging on Olympic and Rainer National Parks in Washington. In Idaho, the Snake River Birds of Prey National Conservation Area, Deer Flat National Wildlife Refuge, and the Idaho Birding Trail as the places to be. But other than the increase in air traffic, there's nothing about birds pecking anyone's eyes out."

"Like that's likely," JT quipped.

"Thanks for the image," Ryker grumbled, putting his sandwich down.

Max took a big bite of his own turkey sandwich and smiled. "Anyway," he mumbled before swallowing, earning himself a reproachful look from his father. "Climate-wise, there are no reports of an increase in abnormal weather patterns; no thunder storms, lightening strikes, no occurrences of freak wind storms, blizzards or hail. Weather in those states has been dead on with past years."

Dean nodded before looking over at Joshua.

"Owls are influential in most Native American Indian Tribes. Native Americans are very special peoples. History, ideas, spirituality are all conveyed through symbols and signs."

"You mean semiotics?" Caleb said with a look at Dean, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Shuddup," Dean muttered.

As usual, Joshua ignored the pair and continued with his briefing. "Archeologists and historians have cataloged many paintings and art depicting celestial bodies, natural phenomenon and animal designs, of which the owl is the most prominent. The Owl hunts at night, which symbolizes darkness. The circles around the eyes of an owl are thought to be made from the fingernails of ghosts. In addition, owls are believed to be messengers from beyond the grave. They appear to tribal members who are thought to have broken tribal laws."

"Basically," Ryker added, "owls are bad, they're cries are foreboding; they symbolize death."

"Foreboding?" Max snickered.

"It means something bad's gonna happen," Ryker stated in a fake stage whisper.

JT laughed while Max rolled his eyes. "Thanks Ryker," Max said drily. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"You won't have to," Ryker said softly, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Caleb rescued the boys from having a total chick flick moment by saying, "Dreams, owls and rogue birds. Anything else to add?"

Joshua frowned. "I don't believe _rogue_ was the intent of…"

"Lots and lots of birds doing extreme sports," Dean interrupted. "So we've got an uptick in birds, owls included. Most of the owl symbols and myths are from Native American culture. I think we should focus our attention there."

"Agreed," Joshua said. "We've looked into some Native American myths."

"There are some pretty creepy creatures in Indian culture," Max stated, wrinkling his nose.

"That's Native American culture," Ryker said, "Indian is not PC."

"You know what you can do with your PC…" Max retorted.

"Skinwakers," JT said loudly, talking over Max. That earned him a scowl from his friend, to which JT grinned. "Skinwalkers are Native American medicine men or women who used their powers for evil instead of good. They go through some sort of initiation and first prize is immense magical powers and shape-shifting abilities."

"I met a Shape-shifter once," Dean said. "He shape-shifted into me."

That statement immediately got the attention of JT, Max and Ryker.

"Seriously?" JT questioned, his eyes wide.

Dean nodded. "We were helping a friend of Sam's from Stanford. Thing got the drop on me, took me into the city tunnels and it changed into me." He frowned. "Weirdest thing I ever saw."

"How did you kill it?" Max asked.

"Shot me with a silver bullet."

"You shot you?" Ryker stated.

Dean grinned. "Really rather…"

"Cathartic?" Caleb interjected with grin.

"Very," Dean laughed.

"You guys are twisted," Max said with a shake of his head.

"Guess that means the myth isn't right," Ryker said, eyes on his notes. "It says to kill them you need to find out their human identity and say their full name. Then they get sick and die."

"Nope," Dean said cheerfully. "Silver bullet drops 'em dead." He took a large bite of his sandwich.

"I should point out that a Skin Walker and a Shaper Shifter are two different creatures," Joshua stated. "Same rules don't necessarily apply."

"Aren't they kind of like kissing cousins?" Max asked. "A skin walker shifts into things; a shape shifter also shifts into things…"

"Contrasting and comparing the two sounds like a good research project for you," Joshua said sternly, "for the edification of the Brotherhood."

"Seriously?" Max exclaimed. "I don't have enough research with the owls?"

"I nominate Jimmy," JT said, throwing his support behind Max.

Caleb rolled his eyes and made a motion for Joshua to continue.

"Another Native American mythical creature is Two-Face," Joshua continued. "That's a monster that tortures and kills unsuspecting victims, mainly children and pregnant women."

"Does a victim ever suspect their going to be a victim?" Max asked, his eyes going between Ryker and JT. "Aren't they all unsuspecting?"

"You boys want to do this or go to your room," Caleb said, his patience wearing thing.

"That would take me back to New York," Ryker murmured under his breath.

Caleb turned a stern eye on the usually level-headed young man.

"Work," Ryker, Max and JT said in unison.

"Well, I got the four-one-one on how two-face guy kills his victims, suspecting or not," Max said. "He kills them by repeatedly stabbing them with his razor-sharp elbows." He gave a shout of laughter. "Who comes up with this stuff?"

"Anything about owls?" Joshua asked, trying to keep the conversation on track.

Max shook his head. "Not with elbow man."

"There are mermen, stiff-legged bears, water serpents, horned serpents, death bats…" JT shook his head. "Too many crazy Native American myths to count."

"There's a really interesting one about an underwater panther," Ryker said. "Just swims around under the water waiting to trap and drown people."

"And one myth about flying heads," JT said, "no bodies; just heads," he added.

"Why don't we stick to myths that include birds or owls," Dean said.

"Man, I really liked the myth about the cannibalistic dwarves," Max mumbled under his breath, not willing to test the patience of the Knight and Guardian, much less his own father, too far.

JT shifted is papers. "There are two that seem more likely. Skuddakumooch," he said slowly. "Means the Ghost-Witch."

"And Tah-tah-kle'-ah," Joshua inserted, saving JT from trying to pronounce that one as well. "And guess what this one means?"

"The Owl-Women," Ryker supplied with a smile.

"The Owl-Women?" Caleb said. "Ding, ding, ding; I think we've got a winner."

"Women, plural?" Dean asked.

JT nodded. "Looks like they come in packs of five."

"The Owl-Women seem our most likely villains, but we should research the Ghost-Witch too," Dean said. "Be prepared."

"We also need information on the Native American Tribes in Washington and Idaho," Ryker said.

JT nodded. "That's where the increase in bird sightings are, so focusing there makes sense."

"Agreed," Joshua said. "We need to bring in the Scholar."

"Sam and Jimmy will be here tomorrow." Dean eyed Joshua. "We'll need talismans."

Joshua frowned. "For the boys?"

Dean nodded. "We're doing this hunt together."

JT stared at his father while Max and Ryker exchanged perplexed looks.

"That's not possible," Joshua said, frowning. "Not in the time we have."

"I know. Do you have another suggestion?"

"Maybe," Joshua said slowly.

JT gave his father a very Guardian-like look and asked the question about which he, Max and Ryker were wondering; "Why do we need talismans?"

Caleb eyed Dean. This needed to be explained if they were to do this hunt together. He waited until Dean nodded before he spoke.

"Years ago before we were officially the Triad, we went on a hunt, a bad hunt." Caleb glanced at Joshua. "A retired hunter was murdered in front of his wife and son, and his son went after the demons that killed his father." Slowly he spoke of Riley and Kathleen, and what happened to them the night Boone was killed. He told of their encounter with Rose and Ruby in Nevada, though he left out anything about hell and what was on the line at that time. He explained about the Triad Trap.

"We were able to escape," Dean said, omitting any reference to the Guardian's alchemic control over water.

"But we don't know anything about the kind of magic Rose spoke about. After she was killed…" Caleb broke off, hesitating over Ruby knifing Joshua, until the later spoke up.

"I was injured," Joshua said softly. "The remaining demon stabbed me in the back with a poison-tipped knife. I almost died."

Max frowned, his face paling as he stared at his father.

Joshua gave his son's arm a comforting squeeze. "Your grandmother used all her skills and was able to counter the poison, as you can see. Your great grandmother, grandmother and mother all worked very hard to make sure I was up and well in the quickest time possible."

"Your mom showed great leadership when she kicked Esme and Jocelyn out so Josh could rest," Caleb interjected.

"What?" Max stared at Caleb, perplexed at the awkward segue into humor.

"He's joking," Joshua said with a glare in Caleb's direction, "though having so many people in one's home isn't as conducive to recuperation as one would think. After a couple of weeks…"

"Thirteen days, twenty one hours and fifteen minutes," Dean and Caleb chanted simultaneously.

"Carolyn," Joshua raised his voice, speaking over the other two, "convinced my mother and grandmother that I would be fine, and urged them to return to their homes."

Max frowned. Something about his father being hurt tugged at a memory from years before; something that involved Harland Sawyer. "And grandpa?" he asked carefully.

Joshua gave Dean a quick glance. Mac hadn't been with Joshua during his convalescence because he'd been dealing with Dean's deal and subsequent death, and the resulting trauma to the Brotherhood and to Sam and Caleb. The Triad and Advisor had all agreed not to reveal anything about Dean's time in hell until they retired and the new Triad was officially taking office. It had also been a bumpy time for Mac and Esme, as they'd broken off their relationship in order to devote time to their sons. "Your grandfather was in constant touch with me and your mother during the whole recovery, though as the Scholar and sole remaining member of the Triad, he was physically needed elsewhere to handle a very difficult situation that was threatening the Brotherhood."

"Okay." Max hadn't been asking about Grandpa Mac. His eyes remained on his father when he asked, "What about Grandpa Sawyer?"

Joshua blinked. Max's rare reference to Harland Sawyer was a surprise. Even after decades in the public relations business and dozens of years as the Triad Advisor, it was a rare moment when he was caught off guard. "He was also involved in Brotherhood business."

Max's eyes narrowed as he regarded his father. Now he remembered the conversation he and his father had after Harland ambushed him at Pisano's Pies in Louisville about a week after his sixteenth birthday. His dad said he'd cut off contact with his father after Harland had abandoned him when he'd been hurt during a hunt. The two events clicked together in his brain. Knowing Harland hadn't bothered to visit his dad when he was hurt was bad. It was worse knowing his dad had almost died and his own father hadn't cared enough to even visit. His face flushed with anger.

Caleb quickly stepped in and continued. "Over the years your dad, Sam, the entire Brotherhood research staff has tried to find out about this book Rose referred to, but have come up empty. Esme, Josh and the coven worked together to create something to protect the Triad when they were hunting together, so we couldn't be trapped again."

Joshua turned to Dean. "But creating those talismans took months of delicate, intensive work."

"I know. We don't have that kind of time, obviously. Can you come up with something strong with a short time span? Something that will protect the boys and get us through this hunt?"

"Probably. I'll need to consult with Adam and the coven," Joshua said, "get their input on an effective solution."

"While you're there, you and Ryker want to see if the coven has heard anything about this owl thing through the grapevine, or anything about a coming evil?"

"Yes, we can do that. Before we go, I'll need hair, skin and blood samples from Max, JT and James."

"Not Ryker?" Max interjected.

Joshua shook his head. "As the Advisor, Ryker is safe from this trap, as I was decades ago."

"But not from a demon's knife," Max grumbled under his breath.

"No," Joshua agreed, "not from that."

Dean rose. "I'm going to call Jody, let her know when we'll be there."

"I'm not driving," Caleb called over his shoulder as Dean left the kitchen.

"I'm with you," Max stated. Pushing away his dark thoughts, he stood and started stacking plates and gathering utensils to put in the dishwasher. "Flying trumps driving every time."

"I'm with dad, then," JT said as he helped with the dishes.

Caleb turned to Joshua. "Why don't you fly with me and Max into New York? You can get the needed samples from Jimmy, then you and Ryker can head to the coven while the rest of us fly on to South Dakota. I'll send the jet back to get you both when you're ready."

"Agreed," Joshua said. He rose from the table and stretched. "I'm going to call Carolyn. Max, can I have a word?"

Max sighed and followed his father out into the front living room.

Joshua waited for a moment until it became apparent his son wasn't going to say anything. "You have questions?"

"You almost died."

Joshua nodded.

"You almost died and your dad didn't even come to see you."

Echoing words he'd said to his father the night he and Dean went to Griffin's following Dean's return from hell, because they were still true to this day, Joshua said, "Concern for each other's welfare has never been a strong point in our relationship. My father…" he broke off for a moment, "I'm not the person my father wanted me to be. For several years I tried with everything I had to be the man, the hunter, he wanted in his son. But I could never measure up. When I finally accepted who I was, I realized I liked that person. Being true to myself has brought amazing joy and satisfaction into my life, and led me into relationships that brought me to your mother, and ultimately to you and your sister. And I got the father I always wanted in Mac."

Max nodded thoughtfully. "But, don't you wish you could have had a relationship with your dad?"

"Maybe, at one time. But relationships require two people; two people who work on it together, two people who accept one another for who they are." Joshua gave a slight shrug. "My father never could accept me, and in the end, I couldn't accept him either." Studying his son thoughtfully, he asked, "Do you miss having a relationship with your grandfather Sawyer?"

Max pondered that a moment. "Yes and no. I'm curious about who he was, what he was like. The only time I met him was when I was sixteen. He seemed so slimy then, overly eager. He was excited about my being friends with JT and the Guardian. It was kind of creepy. But later, after we spoke, I always wondered what made him act like he did to his only son. He treated you so badly, and Uncle Caleb hated him, not just for what he stood for, but hated him on your behalf, because he abandoned you."

Joshua's brows rose in surprise. He hadn't realized Caleb's animosity towards Harland included the insults to himself as well as to the Winchesters, Pastor Jim and Mac.

"I guess I just wanted to understand better," Max said.

"I'm sorry my relationship with Harland prevented you from knowing your grandfather. But I hope you can take solace from knowing that Harland truly wasn't the kind of person that would have edified your life. He valued being important, prominence and advancement much more than he valued his family. Your grandmother, me, we were incidental to his life if we couldn't bring him the prestige and renown he was after. So he left us. And in the end, he died without anyone."

"Even his friend Griffin?" Max asked softly.

"Griffin had already passed away by the time Harland died. But Silas had kept in touch through the years. He was there at Harland's funeral."

"Did you go?"

Joshua nodded.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? I would have gone with you."

Joshua smiled. "I know you would have. And your mother knew. I went because I needed that closure. In the end, we both said our goodbyes and went our separate ways, even if the parting was years before."

"I still wish I'd been with you. Goodbyes can be lonely things," Max said softly.

"They can indeed."

* * *

Ryker handed the lunch dishes to JT as they rinsed the plates and loaded the dishwasher.

"Looks like some issues have been stirred up," JT said quietly.

"Family is complicated."

"I think Max has always been curious about Harland Sawyer, who he was, why he did the things he did." JT rinsed a dish and placed it on the bottom rack. "I know I miss not getting to know my Grandpa John. Seems like he was an amazing man."

"I've read about him in hunter's journals and researched him some at the Citadel," Ryker said.

"You read about my grandfather at school?" JT asked, surprised.

Ryker nodded. "In my senior year I had access to some classified information. I was curious about the former knight and your namesake. Since I had the opportunity, I did some research. He was involved in some impressive operations during the Vietnam Conflict; Operation Starlite and Operation Piranah."

"You can talk about that?"

"Now, yes. Those battles have been declassified. There are several in Corporal Winchester's files that remain classified, but a few are open for viewing. Like Operation Dye Marker. It was the idea of US Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara. He feared that increased bombing in North Korea would bring greater Chinese involvement into the conflict. Operation Dye Marker was the creation of a defensive barrier along the demilitarized zone. It was secured by trip wires, mine fields and barbed wire entanglements. But the big guns were the constant radar, motion and acoustic surveillance. It stopped the flow of Vietnamese troops and supplies through the demilitarized zone during the decisive years of the Vietnam War. Corporal Winchester was a huge part of that operation."

"Wow," JT murmured. "Impressive."

"He was a marine. His combat record is imposing. As a hunter, a Knight, he would have been a formidable taskmaster."

JT stared at his friend. Hearing Ryker talk about John being a formidable hunter was an eye-opener. He knew his grandfather had been a tough marine and Knight. But somehow in his mind he'd always separated "marine" from hunter and dad. Ryker's assessment of Corporal Winchester, coming from another Armed Forces Vet, had managed to merge the roles. "You think Grandpa would have been tough?"

"Considering Caleb is very tough and he was taught by John, I'd say yes."

JT frowned as he slowly placed a mug in the dishwasher. "So his training would have been tough."

Ryker held off handing the plate in his hand over to JT. "Your dad," he said softly, understanding what JT implying. "Yes, I imagine being raised by a former marine who was traumatized by the death of his wife at the hands of a demon would have been extremely difficult."

JT slowly took the dessert plate from Ryker and put it in the dishwasher. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Dad said Dean started hunting young."

"What have you heard?" JT asked. His father had never gone into a lot of detail about hunting as a kid. His reminisces about his childhood usually involved Sam.

Ryker faced his friend. He knew the Guardian had wanted his children to have a childhood, one he'd been denied. Now that JT was older, he wanted to know more about his father and the past. But he didn't feel it was his place to give the younger man details Dean hadn't shared. Carefully, he said, "I don't know a lot of details. The Guardian's life is private."

JT leaned back against the counter. "I know. If you're breaking a confidence, forget I asked."

"No," Ryker said slowly. "Not a confidence, and I truly don't know much. But I've been out in the field more than you, and I have connections in the military that knew John Winchester." After a moment of thought, he said, "John was known for hunting with his children. He wouldn't leave them with Pastor Jim, at Bobby's or with friends. I know that from a young age, Dean went on hunts to back up his father."

"How young?" JT asked, knowing the information would forever change his own view of his childhood.

"From what I heard, nine or ten."

JT's eyes widened. "What?" He couldn't wrap his head around his father hunting in the field at ten. For Dean to have backed up his father at that young age, meant he was capable of it. Dean would have been in fourth grade. "I…"

"His childhood was not an easy one. But it made him the man, the Guardian, and more importantly, the father he is today," Ryker said.

Just then Max walked back into the kitchen. JT frowned, but gave Ryker a quick nod and they all pitched in with the dishes. When they finished, JT jerked his head in the direction of his old bedroom and the boys climbed the stairs.

Once inside, JT dropped onto his bed. There was no time now, but he needed to think more about what Ryker had, and hadn't, said.

"There seems to be a lot more to the past than we've been told at this point," Max said, eerily foreshadowing JT's thoughts.

"I think there've been more hints about the past than we realize," JT said thoughtfully, "about how tough it was. Face it; we grew up in a different world than our parents. How could we relate? If any mention was made, would we have caught it, would we have understood?"

"They should have made it clear," Max stated, his anger rising again.

"Why?" Ryker asked. "As JT said, what they went through as children isn't your reality. Your parents wanted to make your childhoods better than their own. Isn't that the dream of parents everywhere?"

"We were raised with all the noble ideas of the Brotherhood," JT said softly. "Now, as adults, we know things aren't that simple. We're dealing with people and all their idiosyncrasies. That means jealousies, greed, fear, anger; all the emotions and motives that come with humanity. But we can't let that get in the way of the ideals and nobility we were raised on."

"I want the true story," Max declared.

"We'll get it someday." JT rose. "When we become the Triad, we'll know the whole story."

Max sighed. "It irritates me, that they're keeping stuff from us."

"Depends on what they're keeping silent about; and whether it's any of your business," Ryker added.

JT eyed Ryker and sighed. "You're right. Not everything that happened to dad, Uncle Sam and Uncle Caleb growing up is our business. They have a right to their privacy."

Max frowned. "I just don't like secrets."

"In life there are always secrets," Ryker said. "None of us know all the truth about any situation. We'll never know everything; we'll never really know what it was like for them growing up."

"And if the secrets were of the need-to-know variety," JT said, "they'd tell us. What we do know is that Dad, Uncle Sam and Uncle Caleb are the best and longest running Triad in Brotherhood history. There are more things to being the Triad than we could possibly know. When the time is right, when we're ready to step into their shoes, we'll know what we need to know."

"I still don't like it. How do we keep all the noble ideas when we don't know the dirt?"

"'I am an American Soldier,'" Ryker quoted softly.

Max and JT stared at their friend.

"'I am a warrior and a member of a team. I serve the people of the United States, and live the Army Values. I will always place the mission first. I will never accept defeat. I will never quit. I will never leave a fallen comrade. I am disciplined, physically and mentally tough, trained and proficient in my warrior tasks and drills. I always maintain my arms, my equipment and myself. I am an expert and I am a professional. I stand ready to deploy, engage, and destroy the enemies of the United States of America in close combat. I am a guardian of freedom and the American way of life. I am an American Soldier.'

Giving his friends a small smile, Ryker said, "You don't need to know everything to uphold the values we've been raised on. Loyalty, Duty, Respect, Selfless Service, Honor, Integrity, Personal Courage. The military embodies these values because they keep their soldiers to the highest possible standards of conduct. We need to maintain those values and exceed them."

JT smiled. "Something to strive for."

"And achieve," Max said with a confident smile.

Ryker gave a rare laugh. "Confidence is good; determination is better."

Max waved a dismissive hand at his friend. "Always with the sage wisdom."

"You need it," Ryker smirked.

JT laughed at Max's affronted expression. Standing, he bent over to grab his duffle. Pulling some clothes out, he said, "I'm going to do a load of laundry before dad and I leave for South Dakota."

"Guess I'll see where Uncle Caleb is. After meeting up with Uncle Sam and Jimmy, I need to stop by the brownstone before we head out."

"I need to pack as well." Ryker pulled open the door. He, James and Max shared the brownstone Caleb had given Max when he'd gone to college in New York. JT often slept there when he was visiting the city. "I want to call mom, let her know I'll be at the coven with Parrain."

Adam had named Joshua as Ryker's godfather when his son had been born. Ever since he'd been able to talk, Ryker had called Joshua _parrain_, which in Cajun meant godfather. When Caleb heard about the name, he'd given a shout of laughter, fondly remembering Jim's frustration with his and Dean's _Godfather_ obsession when they were young.

When the boys clamored downstairs, Caleb and Joshua were sitting at the kitchen table, mugs of coffee in their hands.

"About time," Caleb commented dryly. "You boys finished bonding?"

"Just discussing the hunt," JT said, as he bypassed the table and headed for the laundry room.

"We ready to head out?" Max asked, dropping into the chair next to Caleb.

"The Ames jet is on its way back from Texas and won't be available until morning," Caleb said. "We'll need to book a flight into New York."

"How about…." Joshua started just as Dean walked into the kitchen

"I told Jody about JT's dream and what we thought we might be dealing with. She doesn't know if they're the same hunt, but I'm banking on Pastor Jim. Seems like they're connected." He grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee.

"You should leave in the morning," Caleb stated, noting the dark bruises around Dean's eyes and the pallor of his skin.

Dean shook his head. "It's a sixteen hour drive without stops. We should hit the road. JT and I can share the driving."

Caleb stood. "It's going to take a few days for Josh to get the talismans for the boys. It'll be a couple days before we all get there after flying to New York for Sam and Jimmy. You can sleep one more night in a bed then drive to Bobby's."

Dean felt the tug-of-war between wanting to get on the road immediately and the idea of taking another night of sleep and rest. "Do you feel like this person who's popping up in your dreams has a couple days?" He knew the person was a woman, but was following Pastor Jim's advice to let Caleb find out about her on his own.

"I know they need help," Caleb said thoughtfully. "But I didn't get a sense of desperation, like this person was in immediate danger. More a sense of…" he fumbled a bit, trying to convey the right feeling, "of … tiredness, I guess."

"We need to be prepared, especially if we're all going," Joshua interjected. "If Pastor Jim thought this was a hunt for both current and future Triads, then it's complicated and dangerous. Everyone needs to be on their game." He looked at Dean and Caleb. "You both just came off a difficult and strenuous hunt. And you," he pointed at Caleb, "haven't had an uninterrupted night's sleep in a few days." Looking back to Dean, he continued, "I'm leaving a soother for you tonight. It'll help you sleep and rejuvenate any muscles you strained taking on that Wendigo. I'll give the same to Caleb."

"It's also late afternoon," Ryker added, his eyes on Caleb. "You said the Ames jet will arrive in New York tomorrow morning. We don't need to take a flight to New York today. Sam and Jimmy can sleep at the Brownstone then take the jet here in the morning. It's only a two and a half hour flight"

"We can all get a good night's sleep at your place," Joshua agreed. "Once Sam and James arrive, the pilot can register a new flight plan with the FAA and you can take off as soon as I collect hair, skin and blood samples from James."

"But I need clothes," Max said, pointing to his well worn jeans and the shirt he'd worn for the second day.

"There's a Walmart in town," JT suggested.

"Jimmy can pack some of your things before flying out with Sam," Caleb said.

Joshua nodded. "Once you, Sam, Max and James arrive in Sioux Falls, I'll know about how long it will take to make the new talismans. If possible, the Ames jet can go to West Virginia and be available for when Ryker and I finish. Hopefully you all will have a better handle on what we'll be fighting when we join you at Bobby's."

"I'll make sure it's available," Caleb said. "The Ames big wigs take the backup jet or fly commercial for a day or two."

Dean forced his hands to hold his mug lightly as he fought his feeling of being handled. Ever since his dream with Pastor Jim telling him both Triads needed to be involved in this hunt, he'd felt off balance. Through the years, his Triad had taken great care when occasion called for them to hunt together. Even after they had Joshua's talismans, they were still cautious about the Triad Trap. Now both current and future Triads were supposed to go on a hunt together. It felt dangerous, reckless even. Every instinct in his body told him this was a bad idea. But Jim told him they were all needed. So what it came down to was whether, after all these years in the saddle, he trusted turning over the reins of this hunt to Pastor Jim. He wished he could have another dream so he could pour out his concerns again, ask for more clarification.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up and saw that every face in the room was watching him. He had a feeling Caleb had said his name more than once. Pushing himself to his feet with deliberation, he said, "All right. JT and I will head out in the morning. Caleb, that leaves you to coordinate everyone and get them to South Dakota. Joshua, I know you don't have the time to make the talismans as specialized as you did for us, but make them as strong and layered as possible. Also, gather any supplies you may need to contain or overtake a dangerous evil, one that may be psychic or use psychic powers."

Caleb frowned. "You think the evil is psychic because of the person sending me the dreams? Did Jody say something?"

Dean shrugged. "If whoever is contacting you is psychic, stands to reason the thing they're fighting could be as well."

* * *

Dean attempted to warm his coffee, but since the pot wasn't hot, it wasn't a promising effort. With a sigh, he sat back down at the empty kitchen table. Dinner had finished a few hours ago and the house was quiet.

When Juliet had come home from the clinic, she and Dean had put together dinner while everyone else continued to work in the Tomb. Soon, however, the delicious aroma of chicken and hot bread had everyone following their noses into the kitchen. After eating platefuls of chicken gumbo, hot biscuits, southern green beans and salad, Caleb, Max, Ryker and Joshua left to spend another night in Caleb's palatial home. Within minutes of the team leaving, Juliet received the call to help deliver the Holder's foal.

Dean took another mouthful of lukewarm coffee and glanced up at the clock. It was approaching eleven and Juliet was still out. While birthing mares wasn't usually difficult, it appeared that tonight, mama wanted to take her time.

More than an hour ago, JT had retrieved his clothes from the dryer and gone upstairs to repack his duffle. His lack of reappearance indicated he'd probably gone to bed, something Dean should do as well if he wanted to be rested for tomorrow. The truth was, however, that after all these years of sleeping next to Juliet, he didn't sleep as well without her there at his side.

Pulling the legal pad sitting on the table towards him, he read Tah-tah-kle'-ah; The Owl-Women. Angling himself face on with the table, he read the beginning of JT and Joshua's bio.

The Owl-Women were five supernatural women who resemble giant owls. Dean frowned. Resembled them how? Did they have wings and beaks? His eyes went back to the page. They lived in caves and flew out at night to prey on creatures the Native American's found repugnant: lizards, snakes, frogs and the like. Dean unconsciously wrinkled his nose and wondered if _fly_ meant actual flying. It also seemed as though these Owl-Women had something in common with Wendigos; like mimicking voices.

Dean turned the pad over and put the bread basket on top. It was a promising start, but far from enough to take on these things, _if_ Owl-Women existed and were the evil they were meant to hunt. But Owl Women seemed so … campy. Could this be the great evil Pastor Jim meant for them to hunt? So far, these Owl-Women didn't seem like some earth-ending baddie. Again, he wished he could speak to Pastor Jim. There were things he needed to know about this hunt.

Realizing he was stalling, he picked up the soother Joshua made and dumped it in his coffee mug. After examining the tepid mixture, he quickly downed the liquid. Grimacing, he placed the mug in the sink and went upstairs.

By the time he got to his and Juliet's room, he was already yawning. "Damn," he mumbled. That stuff was strong. He expedited his bathroom routine, slipped into a comfy pair of sweats and crawled into bed. His head had barely hit the pillow before he was out.

It took several moments of willful focus and concentration before Dean realized he was sitting at the table in Pastor Jim's kitchen. The room was barely lit with the beginnings of sunrise. Frowning, he rose and walked slowly to the sink, where he saw his mug waiting to be placed in the dishwasher. "What the…?" His eyes darted around the kitchen as he tried to figure out how he'd gotten down here. He'd never sleep walked before, but maybe if Juliet was still gone, he'd been restless. He was just about to go back upstairs to see if she was in bed when he heard footsteps outside on the back steps. Warily he moved to the side of the door, ready to take on whatever intruder was about to enter his home. When he heard the whistling, he relaxed and an incredulous smile spread across his face.

He'd just stepped clear of the door when it opened and Pastor Jim walked inside.

Jim glanced over, saw Dean and his face lit up. "Twice in as many days," he exclaimed. "I'm honored."

"I was hoping to speak with you again, old man," Dean murmured, moving over to give the pastor a big hug.

"I'm always here if you need me." Pastor Jim put the eggs he'd gather in the sink. He then reached for a pot of coffee suddenly percolating near the stove and filled two mugs with the hot, black liquid. Moving to the table, he said, "What's on your mind?"

Dean accepted the cup of coffee as he sat. "It's about this owl hunt."

Jim's brows rose. "An owl hunt? Sounds interesting."

Dean frowned. "Uh, you were the one to tell me about it."

"I was? When was that?"

Frustrated, Dean said, "The last time I was here. You, Gideon and Julian were here eating pie, and a huge, big owl landed on the table. You said an evil force was coming, and that we all needed to work together to defeat it."

Jim smiled. "So I did. So, why are you back here? I thought something had gotten lost in translation."

Dean rolled his eyes. Cupping his mug in his hands, he sat across from Jim. "I have a problem."

Jim nodded.

"For this hunt, you said both current and future Triads needed to work together to banish this evil. But it goes against every instinct in me to place both Triads in danger for one hunt. I trust you more than anyone I know, but I can't help the feeling I'm being rash and irresponsible." He shook his head. "Can you help me?"

Pastor Jim took a sip of his coffee, his face reflective. After a minute he said, "I understand how you feel. If I were in your shoes, if I'd gone through what you have, I'd feel the same way." He hesitated, "There is only so much I can reveal and still maintain this place for us to speak."

"Then don't say anything," Dean said quickly. "After all the years I missed coming here to see you, I'd never jeopardize this again."

Pastor Jim smiled and patted Dean's hand. "Nor would I. What I can say about this hunt, is that this evil has been growing steadily more powerful during the last several decades, and there's not much that can defeat it."

"We've taken on very big bad guys and survived."

"You have taken on dangerous evils," Jim agreed. "This one, however, is different. It will require all your expertise. There are things about this hunt you will discover when you meet the guardian. You will need Caleb and Sam's psychic skills, James' clairvoyant and clairaudient abilities as well as Joshua, Ryker, even Max's crafting prowess."

Dean smirked at Jim using the word _crafting_, Joshua's preferred terminology for magic. Then he suddenly realized Jim had named everyone as valuable to the hunt except him and JT. Feeling not a little indignant, he said, "So I guess me and JT will just stay at home."

Jim laughed. "Not at all. Both of your Guardian skills and abilities will be key to the successful completion of this hunt."

Dean frowned. "How so?"

Jim merely smiled. He slid a wedge of apple pie that had suddenly appeared on the table onto a plate in front of Dean.

"But you're not going to tell me that," Dean said, shaking his head ruefully. "That's okay. Just being here again is the best thing. I've missed you, Skin Horse."

"And I you," Jim said. "You've done so well. I'm so proud."

Dean felt his face grow hot and looked down at his coffee. "I…" he swallowed. After a moment he took a deep breath, looked up and met Jim's eyes. Quietly, he murmured, "Thank you."

"You're most welcome, my boy; most welcome."

* * *

Dean felt a warm body near his. Turning in bed, he pulled Juliet close and sighed himself back to sleep.

* * *

When Dean woke, he felt warm and rested. Leisurely he stretched, then immediately noticed he was alone in the bed. Frowning, he sat up and looked around. Yup, there were Juliet's clothes from yesterday on the chair, so he hadn't imagined her coming home and climbing in bed with him last night. When he looked at the bedside clock his jaw dropped open. It was after ten in the morning. He never slept this late. Cursing, he jumped out of bed and pulled on a clean tee shirt. Shoving his feet into his boots sans socks, he headed for the stairs.

He'd gotten no more than a couple steps before he heard voices in the kitchen. When he stepped inside, it was to see Juliet and JT sitting across from one another, both holding mugs of coffee and talking.

Juliet smiled when she saw Dean in the hall. She immediately noticed his skin was a healthy color and his eyes were clear. Standing, she said, "Good morning. I'll make you a plate of pancakes."

JT turned and smiled. "Hey, dad."

"Morning." Dean gave his son's shoulder a comforting squeeze before crossing over to Juliet to deliver a kiss. "When did you get in?"

"Not too late; around two."

Cup of coffee in hand, Dean sat at the old kitchen table. "How did it go?"

"It was a difficult birth, but the foal is adorable, all knobby-kneed and skittish. She's got gorgeous golden brown coat. Her face is white and she's got a white mane and tail. We'll see if those colors stick as she grows."

"How's mama?"

"Worn out. It's going to be a long recovery. I hope the Holders will give her the time."

"And if they don't?" JT asked.

Juliet set a plate of pancakes in front of Dean. "If the Holders try to breed her too soon, she probably won't live through the next pregnancy."

Dean's fork hovered over his breakfast. "Is there something we can do to prevent that from happening?"

Juliet loved the solidarity Dean showed with the _we_ in his question. Even with all his responsibilities to the Brotherhood and his business, he was always there for her as well. "I'm not sure how." She sat back down. "If I hear they're planning on breeding her too soon, I may contact the US Equestrian Federation or the Thoroughbred Aftercare Alliance. But at this point I just hope the family will see reason and let her heal."

Finally cutting into his pancakes, Dean began to eat his breakfast.

"So you're both going to South Dakota?" Juliet asked, directing her question more to JT so Dean could eat.

JT nodded. "Yeah. It'll be interesting to see Grandpa Bobby's place again." Sighing, he said, "I miss him."

Dean swallowed with some difficulty due to the sudden lump in his throat. His appetite fled abruptly and the thought of eating even one more bite made him feel sick. Picking up his coffee, he took a stabilizing gulp.

"Caleb and Sam?" Juliet asked, eyeing Dean.

"Heard from Uncle Caleb an hour ago," JT said. "The Ames Jet has landed in New York and is going through the usual maintenance checks. A new flight plan has been filed, and once he's refueled, they'll be on their way. Uncle Sam and Jimmy should be in Louisville about two this afternoon. Next stop is Charleston, Virginia to drop off Uncle Joshua and Ryker. They'll probably spend the night there, then fuel up and fly on to Sioux Falls."

"Maybe Caleb should start a shuttle service."

Juliet snorted out a laugh and pushed Dean's plate back in front of him, silently ordering him to eat.

With a sigh, Dean picked back up his fork and took a bite.

JT smiled. "Sometimes it sucks to have your own jet. Anyway, Uncle Sam also called. He wants to talk before we head out."

Dean finished his pancakes and rose to put the plate in the dishwasher. "We'll be heading out in an hour," he told Juliet. "This one is a bit complicated, but hopefully we'll be back in four, maybe five days." Even after all their years together, Dean never went into detail about their hunts. Juliet preferred it that way.

"Mary asked if she could come and stay," JT said. "She said she needs to avoid Aiden until she decides if she in like or in love." He rolled his eyes.

"Aiden?" Dean said with a frown. "I thought she was dating some guy with the Tarzan name."

JT smirked. "Grayson; his name was Grayson."

"You're thinking Greystoke, hun," Juliet said with a laugh. "From the Tarzan movie."

"Oh. Isn't she going through boyfriends pretty fast?"

"Discarding them like tissue," Juliet said gleefully. "Welcome to the world of young adult women. I'm glad I had boys."

"You haven't been on the receiving end of Jimmy's conquest list," JT grumbled.

"Haven't I?" Juliet challenged.

"Jimmy's got a list?" Dean asked.

Juliet leaned across the table and gave him a huge kiss. "You're so cute."

JT rose. "This is where I go to my room and finish packing," he said, and left.

Dean laughed and gave Juliet a kiss. "You always know how to empty a room of kids."

"I do, don't I." Giving Dean a sultry smile, Juliet bobbed her brows and said, "Want to play before you go?"

Dean grinned.

* * *

"Yeah, this thing came up suddenly," Dean said, his phone tucked up to his chin as he pushed open the front screen door and dropped his duffle onto the porch.

"Why didn't you call?" Sam demanded.

"You'd just flown to New York. I wanted to give you one day with Jimmy."

"If this hunt is big enough to pull in both current and future Triads, then I should have been told."

Dean grimaced. He'd known Sam wouldn't be happy if he initially kept him out of the loop. He hadn't expected him to be this angry. "There's plenty of time to get into the research. But Jimmy's important too."

Sam sighed. "He is, I know. But going through his college choices didn't have to be done right now."

"I thought getting his applications in was important to nabbing the best program," Dean said, trying to remember a conversation he'd had with James regarding the challenge of applying ahead of time so his application wouldn't get lost in the shuffle of new candidates. "And you took a paid day off for this. How is that not important?"

"It is," Sam stated, "but it didn't have to be done right this instance. You should have called."

"I'm sorry," Dean said, both contrite and irritated. "I thought we could muddle through for one day, get some groundwork research done before you came in. I can do research, you know."

"I know," Sam ground out.

Dean could practically hear his brother's teeth clenching. "Sam, I don't know what to expect, but we need to do this together, and it's not going to be easy. Plus…." he hesitated, thinking that over the phone wasn't the way he wanted to tell Sam about his dream.

"Dean?" Sam glanced down at his phone to see if the connection had been lost.

"Yeah, I'm here." Dean closed his eyes a moment before saying, "I saw Pastor Jim."

Whatever Sam expected Dean to say, that wasn't it. "What? Like, in a dream again?"

Dean nodded though he knew Sam couldn't see him. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Wow … what was it like?" Sam asked.

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Dean said softly, "Like going home."

"I want to hear everything."

"I'll tell you at Bobby's."

* * *

Dean dumped his duffle onto the backseat of the Impala and shut the door. Walking over to Juliet, he smiled and gave her a thorough kiss. "We won't be long. Sal's going to oversee both sites while I'm gone, but Mark's got the garage here covered. JT said Mary will be here tonight. Maybe you both can visit Carolyn."

"I thought we could take Carolyn out for a spa date. She needs a break from taking care of her mother."

The screen door slammed as JT exited the house, his own duffle in hand. He stopped and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before dumping his bag in beside his father's. "We'll be back soon," JT said as he climbed into the passage's seat.

Dean gave Juliet another kiss before going around the car and sliding behind the wheel

Walking back up the front porch steps, Juliet turned and watched as the Impala grew smaller before it turned onto the county road and disappeared. "Be safe," she whispered, knowing her prayer was definitely heard, by God and by Dean's friend, Castiel.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Chapter 6 will take a detour away from the Brotherhood crew to a new character whom the team will meet when they tackle the hunt. This chapter is laying the foundation for that character and more depth for the hunt. Chapter 7 will be back with the story moving full steam ahead!


	6. Chapter 6

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 6

_Yakima Mountain Range, Washington_

She was tired, more tired than she'd been in her entire life. She needed help desperately and hoped the person she'd contacted would come soon.

Onida had been raised a guardian for the Yakama people. Officially, she was Yaotlapialistli; one who guards against evil. Through the years, however, the Indian word had been dropped for the simpler _guardian_. Her abilities for the position presented when she was only three years old. At that moment her pre-schooling and training was handed over to her people's medicine woman and current guardian. While she continued to live with her parents, she didn't attend school with the rest of the village children. She was taught exclusively by Álxayx. Álxayx was in her fifties when she started Onida's training; old by guardian standards. But guardians had become a rarity by the time Álxayx was born.

Álxayx's name meant "moon" in the Yakama language. She was so named because her calling was established at birth, when she was born in the darkness of a new moon. It was a time of awe and magic. Baby Álxayx had waved a tiny hand and sparks of light lit the village. The villagers marveled and praised the Great Father God for giving them a guardian to protect them. Joy and celebrations went on for three months.

However, since that celebrated time, no other guardian child had been born until Onida.

As a child, her schooling had been a hybrid education of reading, writing, math and world studies, as well as lessons tailored to her guardian skills: herbalism, energy manipulation, energy medicine and aura manipulation and transformation. The lessons were interesting, challenging and somewhat frightening. Most of all, they were lonely.

Onida didn't play with the other children in her village. Though she tried to join in at tribal meetings and celebrations, the children were wary of her and afraid. She didn't go to their school, her teacher was the tribal medicine woman, and her unusual coloring all combined to keep her from fitting in. Though Onida had the tanned, golden skin of the Yakima people, her eyes were the cool, water blue of her Norwegian father's heritage, and her thick, long hair was a dark honey blond. Since the Yakima had black hair with brown or black eyes, Onida stood out. Not only was she a "freak" because of her schooling, she was considered white by the village children, who called her sáxi. No matter how hard she tried nor how friendly she was, they weren't having it.

Onida was six when she came home from a children's tribal celebration of nature in tears.

"What is wrong, áan latít (sunblossom)," her mother had asked.

"They won't play with me," Onida cried.

"Who won't play with you?"

"The village children." Onida burst into fresh tears.

Her mother pulled her onto her lap and rocked her until the tears stopped. "It's all right, áan latít. We will find you some friends."

"But why don't they like me?" Onida sniffed, tears refilling her large, blue eyes.

"It is not you, átawit (love); they do not know you. It is that you have abilities they do not understand, and what they don't understand, they fear."

"But I'm not scary," Onida stated with watery indignation.

Her mother had smiled. "No, átawit, you are not scary. You are my sweet, talented daughter, and I am so proud of you. You will be a powerful guardian one day, and have many friends."

Years later Onida could confirm that her mother had, unfortunately, overestimated her "friend" quota as an adult. She was still held at arm's length by most of her village. But as a child, her parents did intervene. If her mother's people wouldn't accept their daughter, then maybe her father's people would.

Her father was Johan Skogstad. His great grandparents had migrated from Norway to America in the 1930's, and then to Washington state soon after. Along with many other immigrants of Norwegian heritage, his great grandparents had settled in White Swan, Washington near Mount Rainier in the Yakima Mountain range. In fact, many Norwegian migrants lived in numerous small towns at the base of the mountains. For decades the townspeople and the Native American villagers had lived in harmony. That harmony had undergone an unsettled shift when Johan fell in love with an Indian girl named Angeni Yazzie. Both sets of parents had objected to the union. But Johan had argued they didn't live in the dark ages – it was the 20th century and he should be allowed to marry the woman of his dreams.

Reluctantly, the parents agreed, and Johan and Angeni were wed in an unusual double ceremony: one in the town celebrating Norwegian traditions, and one in the village with Yakama traditions. They were married for two years when Onida was born.

After the new community center in White Swan was complete, Johan enrolled Onida in the twice-weekly indoor volleyball class. When classes started, both Johan and Angeni took their daughter into town to play indoor volleyball with the town's children. The town's children didn't know anything about Onida's gifts and abilities. Their only concern was whether she could hit the ball over the net. When they discovered she could, they welcomed her with open arms.

It was during these volleyball games that Onida met Marius Rosten. She was twelve and he was thirteen. He was what her father called a Black Norwegian because of his blue-black hair.

In the 13th and 14th centuries, there had been a large migration of people from India to Europe, with many settling in the Scandinavian regions. Through the centuries there was a natural mixing and mingling of peoples, bringing about black haired Norwegian's amongst the native blonds. Marius, with his black hair and ice blue eyes, was perfect in Onida's eyes. He was a middle blocker on his volleyball team, and she was an opposite hitter, and they often squared off against one another. One of the things she'd loved about Marius from the moment they'd met was that he never played down his skill in deference to her. He played just as hard if she was the opposite hitter or if a boy played the position.

One afternoon toward the end of the season, his team was paired against hers. She made a perfect dig shot against his serve, and his teammate had missed the return. It was the winning point for her team.

Following the match, Marius walked up to Onida and said, "Not bad, for a girl."

Onida immediately lifted her chin and retorted, "Damn good shot for anyone, girl or boy."

Marius grinned. "You're right. Want some Kool-Aid?"

Onida returned his grin. "You didn't make it, right?"

Laughing, Marius shook his head. "No, my mom did. Come on."

In the years following, Onida and Marius were nearly inseparable. They spent summers hiking in the nearby mountains, swimming in the ponds, attempting to capture the wings of hummingbirds on camera, and learning the joys of kissing and getting to second base. Throughout high school Onida went to all Marius' track and field meets, and traveled to Renton, Washington near Seattle to watch him compete in the state trials.

* * *

_**High School and Beyond**_

The biggest challenge to their relationship was when Marius moved to Seattle to attend the University of Washington on a track scholarship. Though he wanted Onida to go with him next year when she graduated high school, there was no way Onida could leave the reservation and abandon her guardian training. She was set to enter a new phase in her instruction. Intense and difficult, the training often left Onida with headaches, migraines, nose bleeds and sometimes, muscle spasms. Her mother and father were deeply concerned for her welfare, and brought their concerns to the tribal elders. What followed was two weeks of meetings, closed door sessions with Álxayx as well as Onida, and intense inquiries into what was needed to keep the Yakama safe. Finally, it was Onida who went to her parents and said she wanted to continue. Her people needed her.

The years Marius was away at school were lonely ones for Onida. Though she had some friendships with the girls who had played volleyball with her, often their jealousy that Marius had chosen her kept them from welcoming her friendship with open arms. When Marius returned for the summer after his freshman year, the pair had spent June and July absorbed in one another's company. In fact, they were so involved that Álxayx rapped Onida's arm more the once during their lessons to pay attention. Unfortunately, that was the only summer that Marius returned.

Though Marius' letters were sporadic during his sophomore year, Onida had chalked it up to increased studying. When she heard from the girls in town that he was dating a girl on the track squad, she didn't believe it. Then, he didn't come home for the Christmas holidays, citing a heavy study load. When he didn't return for the summer, Onida was broken hearted. But instead of giving in to grief, she had held her head high and focused more on her lessons. She spent many solitary hours hiking near the forest, cooling off in the pond during the spring months, reading books on metaphysical manipulation and practicing her abilities.

Through the junior and senior years at U-Dub, Onida continued to write. Since Marius' letters were few, she spurned the endearments of earlier communications and began to write more of life in White Swan and the village, telling humorous tales of the townspeople and the villagers. She yearned to ask whether Marius' feeling towards her had changed, but was too proud to bring the subject up. She wouldn't beg for reassurances. Instead, she fell back on their friendship. After all, friendship was where they started. If their romantic relationship was over, then friendship was where it would end.

After four years, Onida went to Marius' University graduation along with his parents, clapping as hard as anyone when his name was called. When he gave a sunshine-blond a huge hug and kiss on the cheek before jumping off the stage, Onida froze. The embarrassed glances from his parents told her they knew the girl. She forced a smile onto her face and willed her hands to continue clapping.

The meeting with Marius near the stands following the ceremony felt a little awkward, though he gave her a hug and thanked her for coming. She smiled and said she was happy for his achievement of graduating magna cum laude.

After several moments of small talk, Marius said, "I'm staying in Seattle."

"More school?"

Nodding, Marius explained, "I want to be a teacher, so I need to get my teaching credential. I want to teach middle school."

"That's a tough age," Onida remarked.

Marius smiled. "It is. But it's also a fun age. The students have enough kid in them to make learning exciting and fun, and enough teen to be sassy and audacious."

Onida laughed. "Audacious, huh? I see that college education has made a positive change in your vocabulary."

"I know, huh? Gotta show mom and dad I learned something."

"I think the magna cum laude made that clear." Onida glanced away for a moment, before asking in as casual a tone as she could muster, "Where do you want to teach?"

Marius shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'll need to see where a position is available. White Swan is there, of course. And I love Seattle. The market downtown is amazing, and there's the Arboretum, several museums, and great ale houses…"

"Should have known it all comes down to the beer," Onida quipped humorously.

"Not really," Marius said with a smile. "I'm not much of a drinker. But I do love the hangouts. They're casual and relaxing. Not much hiking or swimming around campus."

Onida opened her mouth to respond when the blond Marius had hugged earlier ran over. Her parents followed at a more leisurely pace, stopping to converse with Marius' folks.

"Marius!"

"Elisa," Marius said. "This is Onida. She's a childhood friend from my home town. She came to see me graduate."

"Onida… That's an unusual name. Is it Italian?"

Onida was finding it difficult to respond. Marius had introduced her as his childhood friend; not his girlfriend. Marius knew this girl well enough to hug and kiss her on stage, but he hadn't talked about Onida in four years? Swallowing hard, she forced a smile onto her face and said, "No, Native American."

"Seriously?" Elisa exclaimed, her eyes wide. "What tribe?"

"Yakama."

"Wow, that's so exciting," Elisa gushed enthusiastically. "I'm a history major with a concentration in Pacific Northwest history. I would love to talk with you about your tribe and family."

"That would be difficult, as we live several hours from here. We flew in today by Cessna."

"Oh, that's too bad," Elisa murmured. Turning to Marius, she said, "Are you planning on joining us at Earl's on the Ave? The whole gang is coming." Glancing back at Onida, she said, "You're definitely invited too. We're going to party all night!"

Onida immediately said, "No, but thank you for the invite. I'm due to fly out soon. In fact," she glanced at her watch, "I need to be at the airport shortly." Smiling, she held out her hand to Elisa. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I'm glad Marius has such good friends here in Seattle." Turning to Marius, she nodded and said, "Good luck on your future studies. You're going to make a great teacher."

Turning, Onida walked away on legs that felt like jelly. She heard her name called, but ignored whoever it was. She just couldn't deal with one more thing. Quickly she pulled her phone from her pocket and texted Chetan Martin, a tribal member who had served a tour as a helicopter pilot in the US Army.

Chetan, which meant hawk, had always been fascinated by all things that flew, both bird and man. As early as thirteen he had taken flying lessons from an aging local farmer named Nils Stein, and by fourteen was the sole pilot of the old man's Rockwell Thrush crop duster. In high school he joined a High School to Flight School program sponsored by the US Army, and was flying helicopters for the Armed Forces following his graduation. Since his honorable discharge, he had his own flight school set up near Yakima. He flew members of his tribe for the price of gas, thus he'd agreed to fly Onida and Marius' parents from the Yakima Air Terminal to Seattle for the graduation.

Though Onida had planned on spending the night, she asked Chetan if she could leave now.

"Onida!"

It was Marius.

"Onida, stop!"

Finally Onida stopped just as Marius grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, yanking her arm from his grasp.

"Why didn't you answer me?"

Onida rolled her eyes. "I have a flight to catch, and you're obviously busy." Forcing herself to calm down, she used her considerable spiritual and mental energy to keep her feelings under control.

"I wanted to talk to you," Marius said.

"Since when?" Onida asked calmly.

"I know I haven't been the best at writing, but keeping up my GPA has been brutal the last couple years. I needed to maintain my grades so I didn't lose my scholarship. School has never been the easiest for me, you know that. You tutored me through several subjects in high school. And my parents didn't have much money to help me out, something you also know. Most of my time has been spent studying, working a part time job, and running all around Seattle with the track team. Everything else got left behind. But still, you wrote; even when I didn't write back, you wrote. I wanted you to know I read each and every one of your letters so many times the paper is worn thin. My roommate laughs every time I pull one out. He says I should have them memorized by now. I loved them and am so grateful for news and stories from home. I counted on them to keep me grounded, to keep me going forward when I was more tired than I could say."

"Marius!" Elisa shouted from where she was standing near her and Marius' parents. "Everyone's waiting!"

Onida glanced over his shoulder to the girl beyond. "I think you're being paged."

"She can wait," Marius said.

Onida's eyes flicked back to his. "What do you want, Marius?"

"I wanted to tell you thank you. I wanted to tell you I thought about you every day. I wanted to say thank you for everything…" he broke off.

Onida swallowed the lump in her throat. He was saying goodbye. Nodding, she fought her emotions until she could say, "You're welcome." Slowly she turned and started away again when Marius took her arm. "Marius," she ground out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm asking you to marry me."

Onida stared, certain she'd misunderstood.

"I'm trying to tell you that through all the studying, through all the schlepping of dishes and pouring of thousands of coffees, cappuccinos, lattes and espressos, through the miles of grass stains, mud, puddles, rain, snow and hail, you were there with your letters, telling me our world was still there; that you were still there."

Onida felt the tears flood her eyes and willed them away. "I thought… you didn't … you broke up with me," she stated.

Marius' eyes widened. "I what?"

"You broke up with me," Onida said again.

"I did? When?"

Onida gave a derisive laugh while choking back a sob. "You stopped writing, you never came home. You didn't even call. Who does that?"

Marius stepped forward, but stopped when Onida backed away. "I'm sorry I didn't handle this going away to college thing great. There was so much more pressure than I ever thought possible. I thought I was prepared for it all, but I wasn't. The classes were tough, and the amount of time needed to train was double that of high school. Then working and studying, the track meets throughout Washington, Oregon, Idaho, down to California… I was more stressed and tired than I could say. I tried to write back so many times, but the words just wouldn't come. All I could do was read your letters over and over again, clinging to every word and phrase to keep me grounded."

"But you didn't come home."

"I worked every summer so I could afford clothes and books. During the school year I washed dishes in the cafeteria so I could eat for free."

Onida frowned. "But, why didn't you just say something?"

"I thought I had, in my letters," Marius said, confused.

Onida thought back to the letters she'd received during Marius' first couple years of college. She hadn't read them in more than a year and couldn't remember the details.

Her cell buzzed and she looked down to see Chetan's text reply; he was ready to fly out when she was.

"Marius!" Elisa shouted again. "Are you coming or what?"

"Hang on!" Marius shouted back.

Onida stepped back. "Go," she said.

"But…"

"I need to go home," Onida said. "There's too much…" she waved her hand at the milling students, at Elisa and a couple other people who were laughing and talking back near Marius' parents. "I know you've got a couple more years of school. Try to write, maybe come see me. Right now, I just need to be away."

Marius nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay. Please, go back and read my letters. They'll tell you everything you need to know just as yours told me. And Onida? I'll ask you again soon. Be ready to answer." Leaning over, he gave her a full on-the-lips kiss before turning and heading back to his parents.

* * *

Onida had been home for a week before she felt steady enough to pull Marius' letters from the box beneath her bed. His marriage proposal had shocked her and she was still trying to sync her impressions from the last two years with his actions of a week ago. With an eye to paying closer attention, Onida started slowly rereading all the letters she'd received.

The first few were unsurprising; it was crowded in Seattle, there were so many more people, the campus was huge, he missed her, more of the same. It was the later ones that yielded clues she'd overlooked the first times she'd read them; so caught up in her own loneliness, she'd missed his.

_There are so many people here, I feel like a lone salmon swimming upstream against the current…_

_Working in the cafeteria is an eye-opener. Yeah, I get to eat for free, but do I really want to…?_

_The subjects are so much more difficult than high school. I wish you were here to help me make sense of them…_

_My brain feels empty. Finding words to tell you about school just won't come. I hope I don't sound like an idiot in this letter._

_One in the morning and I just got in from work. Got a track meet in Portland tomorrow- bus leaves at six. I'll sleep on the way there… _

_I came home from work late and reek of coffee. Does anyone like this much coffee smell? I think all my sheets smell like coffee even after a wash…_

_I fell asleep in Elementary Education today. Second time that's happened. Justin hit me with his text book because the pencil-to-the-head method didn't work. Long days…_

And then, in one of his later letters:

_My coach put us in training groups today. My group of middle distance runners are Justin, William, Richard, Amanda and Elisa. I think Elisa and Richard are a thing, though they're not being obnoxious about it. Good thing, cause who wants to see your training partners sucking face behind every tree?_

Finally:

_It's been awhile since I wrote. My head won't hold a thought. Gotta get back to homework since I'm on duty at the coffee shop until two in the morning…_

Onida groaned and dropped her head onto her arms. There were hints all through his letters that he was overwhelmed, exhausted and overworked, and she had been so consumed with her own loneliness that she'd completely missed his. How could he ever forgive her?

Thoughtfully, she tucked all Marius' letters back in their box and tied the whole thing with a large, pink ribbon. As she slid the box back under her bed, she had an idea.

Smiling, she opened her top dresser drawer and pulled out her lockbox. Opening it, she pulled out a wad of bills and counted her cash. She had more than enough.

Next she texted Chetan and asked if he was able to fly her to Seattle immediately, let her stay for an hour or two, then bring her home.

Two minutes his return text held a row of question marks, but said _yes_.

Smiling, Onida said she'd be in Yakima in one hour.

_You realize it's after midnight_, Chetan texted.

_It's important_, Onida typed.

_You're the boss_," Chetan wrote back. _One hour_.

Onida wrote a quick note to her parents and grabbed her purse. Soon she was speeding down the rural highway in her 1999 Jeep Cherokee. An hour later she pulled into the small, private airport owned by Chetan and rushed for his plane.

"What's got your tail feathers on fire?" Chetan asked as he helped her into the passenger seat.

"I'm getting married," Onida replied, a huge grin on her face.

"Does he know?" Chetan asked after tightening her seat belts.

"He asked, so I'd say yes."

"Congratulations!"

Chetan climbed into the pilot's seat and started the engine. Leaning over, he said loudly, "Two hours and you're in Seattle. You need a ride to campus?"

"Already made arrangements for an airport shuttle. I should be back in an hour and a half. You good with that?"

"Already filed a flight plan to return soonest."

Onida grinned. "Thanks."

Three hours later Onida was right outside Marius' apartment. Since he was in graduate school, Marius and his track mate William had lobbied successfully to get their own small apartment within the graduate dorm house. Their track successes and excellent GPAs along with glowing recommendations from former teachers and coaches had gone a long way to getting them one of the two graduate apartments within the graduate house. The apartments weren't glamorous by any means. They consisted of four rooms: two small bedrooms connected by a Jack and Jill bathroom and a small kitchen large enough for a fridge, oven, table and two chairs. Marius had been ecstatic when the graduate housing administrator had told him the news his and William's application had been approved.

Getting inside the house had been easy. Onida had used her energy to pop open the front door and walked in. The place was deserted at four in the morning. Even the late studiers and partying stragglers were tucked safely in their beds. When she reached Marius' room, she knelt and opened her purse, pulling out several items: coco bean, eagle feathers, the ayahuasca plant, morning glory and crushed Azurite stone. The last was the most important ingredient, as the Azurite stone is deeply powerful. The user receives an intuitive ability from within that enhances awareness and understanding within the physical and spiritual worlds. Added to Onida's own energy manipulation and energy placement abilities, it would be most effective.

Placing her agate stone, bowl and pistil on the floor, she murmured ancient Yakama enchantments under her breath as she carefully ground all the ingredients together. After exactly two minutes of grinding, she leaned over and spit carefully into the bowl, then pricked her finger with a silver pin. She murmured a few more words, then let one drop of blood fall into the bowl. As she continued to mix and grind the ingredients together, a gentle golden glow began to emanate from the agate bowl.

When a shimmering column of golden light about a foot tall hovered above the bowl, Onida took a pinch of powdered Howlite stone and blew it into the column. Howlite is a breathing stone. It helps the gifted user focus on their goal with increased clarity. Reaching up, she took the shimmering light in her hands and began to shape the column. When she finished, she smiled. Motioning with her hands, she directed the column to slide under the door. When it was fully inside Marius' graduate dorm apartment, she put one hand on the door, closed her eyes and directed the column of energy to go to Marius.

After two minutes of maneuvering, she sat back on her heels and giggled softly. Quickly she packed up her things, cleared away any sign of her presence, and left the building.

When she reached the airport, Chetan looked over and said, "The mission a success?"

Nodding once, a hug smile on her face, Onida said, "Let's go home."

* * *

It was almost seven in the morning when Marius groaned and shifted onto his back. He'd only been able to get five hours of sleep after a late night at the coffee shop, and his body was protesting. He'd never understand why everyone in Seattle seemed addicted to coffee. Marius liked coffee. It had been the staple of his high school years. But Seattle was obsessed with more than coffee; they were obsessed with how many different ways they could dress it up. He just didn't understand why a simple cup of coffee with cream wasn't good enough.

Eyes still closed he rolled onto his side and pondered the idea of skipping his curriculum class and getting more sleep. Of course, this was his usual morning ritual, and he hadn't missed a class yet.

A soft warmth bathed his face and light shone gently through his eyelids. Smiling, he nuzzled deeper into his pillow until he realized his back was to his dorm window. Why was the sunlight in front of him? Opening his eyes, his mouth dropped open and he shoved himself upright in bed.

Hovering right beside his bed, a shimmering _Yes_ floated several feet off the floor. Slowly a grin spread across his face and he gave a loud shout of joy.

"Shut up!" William yelled from across the hall.

"I'm getting married!" Marius shouted.

"Congratulations! Now shut up!"

* * *

_**The Present**_

Onida's training had been extensive and thorough when she'd stepped into the guardian position over forty years ago.

For decades, guardians had passed their duties on to the prospective guardian when they were in their mid fifties. When guardians were born, the current guardian would train them until they were ready to assume their duties, then the current guardian would retire and the new guardian would take over. Most guardians served the Yakama community for thirty years. Unfortunately, during the later part of the 20th century, there were fewer children born with guardian abilities, so current guardians stayed on duty for longer periods of time.

Álxayx was in her seventies when she passed away from a brain aneurism. She and Onida had discussed the changing of the guard prior to her death, and plans were that she would turn the position over to Onida when she turned seventy-five. Unfortunately, nature took matters into it's own hands.

Thus, Onida stepped into the guardian position when she was twenty-four. She and Marius moved into the guardian house and Onida took up her duties.

Those days were a heady blend of euphoria because of her upcoming wedding, of living in her own home for the first time, and taking up the duties of the guardian to the Yakama people. Everything was new. Her parents and fiancé were a steady support for her during those early days. Now, she wished they were still there to lend their strength. Those years seemed a lifetime ago, and indeed, they were. Now she had forty years of hard work, sorrow, lows and highs under her belt. And she was the last.

For the last twenty years she had watched and waited and prayed for another guardian to be born. But that hadn't happened. Her village had dwindled since the turning of the 21st century. With the younger generation moving to the cities for school, opportunities, excitement, there were fewer children being born in the village. Though there were other Yakama tribes nearby, there were less than thirty-five hundred Yakama living near White Swan in the shadow of the Yakima Mountains. Some of the younger generation returned for tribal gatherings, but not many.

The Yakama chief, Samuel Adcox, still presided over the monthly Tribal meetings though he was seventy-two years old. She'd known Samuel all her life, had been there when the tribal council voted him chief of the tribe. She loved his dedication to the Yakama people as well as his sense of humor. For the past thirty years, she met up with him once a week for coffee at the small diner in White Swan. During those first years, they'd spoken of protecting the village, what he could do to help her with her duties, about a new guardian and what needed to be addressed at the monthly tribal meetings, other topics. And through the years those discussions had lapsed into friendship for them both.

Onida wound her long, thick hair into a coil and pinned it haphazardly to the top of her head. Retrieving her cup of hot coffee, she moved through the comfy living room and stepped out onto her balcony.

She walked to the railing and took a deep, cleansing breath of fresh, mountain air. The view spread out before her was truly breathtaking. It was spring, and the wild flowers in the meadow were peppering the green with pinpoints of color. The lush meadow paved the way to the dark, green forest that nestled at the base of the Yakima Mountains. Once she had loved this sight. But that was before; before her husband had been killed, before her parents died, before the tragedy she never allowed herself to think about. The last forty years had been a work of revenge, desperation and duty, and she was tired.

Sighing, she took a gulp of the coffee, hoping to revive her energies.

They were stronger than they'd ever been, and she couldn't contain them for much longer. Since no new guardian had been born, Onida had known she would need another way to deal with the threat before they escaped. The last several years had been spent searching for someone strong enough to eliminate the threat all together.

She took another sip of coffee and thought back over the last five years.

Her plan had been to set aside an hour each and every day to search for someone who could help. With the strength of the looming threat, she couldn't afford to be away from her post for more. During that hour she'd focused on the United States like a map and used her energies to search for an aura, a psychic, a powerful tribal healer, anyone who could help. It was a long, tedious process. One by one she bypassed shamans, healers, psychics, telekinetics, others with abilities she knew weren't strong enough to fight the ones she guarded. One year, two years went by and she continued her search. Then, two years and three months after she began her search, she found him.

The sighting had been so unexpected she'd been shocked into immobility. The power of his light had blinked like a super nova, then winked out. Stunned, she'd sat there frozen with her mouth hanging open until she realized she wasn't following the remnant afterglow of his light! Growling in frustration, Onida hoped her foolishness hadn't lost her this chance to find the person. That day she'd spent far more than her allotted hour searching for his light, but with no luck. In frustration, she finally stood and staggered into the kitchen for a refreshing cup of coffee. It was time to go on duty. She would need to search again tomorrow.

The months flew by as she looked for him. She used every ounce of her aura reading and energy manipulation skills to their fullest to seek him out. Other psychic auras flew past in a galaxy of psychic stars, but she kept her focus on the super nova. When she would get discouraged, she told herself that she was a professional with years of experience under her belt. She needed to trust that her prodigious skills were enough to find him despite the millisecond she'd experience his aura. But his essence was proving very elusive. Now it had been over a year since she'd caught that one glimpse of his power and she still hadn't found him.

She had just begun to seriously despair when she caught another quick flicker of his aura. Using all her energy and skill, she clung to that ribbon of aura, following its single thread. She had no idea how much time had passed before she was finally able to get a tentative lock on his psyche. Not willing to break away when her connection was so tentative, she did, however, pull back just enough to get herself some water and a power bar. Her energy was at a dangerously low ebb and she needed to refuel.

Focusing again, Onida gently reached out and touched his aura with a feather of light. He was asleep. That was the only reason she was able to find him. From the strength and power of his blocks in repose, she knew his waking blocks were beyond titanium; they were kryptonite. It was then she knew it had been a stroke of incredible luck and God's grace that she'd found him at all. She allowed her energy to hover near him as she familiarized herself his blocks, until she knew she could find his aura again. Then, keeping an energy lock on his aura, she divided her power to familiarize herself with his surroundings. There were spaces around him, large spaces, but no sense of water expanse. She felt life from trees and meadows, though not many mountains. He was probably in a land bound area rather than a coastal state. She couldn't pinpoint exactly where, but she'd found him and could find him again. That was good enough for now.

Gently pulling back, she dropped into the nearest chair, breathing hard. Picking up a nearby glass, she drank some water and considered the situation. She wasn't psychic, but she needed to connect with him. Her need was desperate, and one short hour a day wouldn't be enough to connect with such a powerful warrior and get him to trust her.

Time was desperate now. Reviewing her days, she crossed out every afternoon activity. To be free to woo her warrior, she needed to start her guardian preparations four hours early. She needed to set up enough barricades and strongholds so they didn't know she wasn't actively blocking their way from the barricade. She needed to be clever, creative and covert, or she would die. But finding her piitl'iyawilá, her warrior, would save her village and the world.

* * *

Setting those plans into action had been two years ago. Everything in her life, her coffee meetings with the tribal chief, her presence at the monthly tribal meetings, her visits to the village school, volunteering at the White Swan Health Clinic were all put side as she attempted to connect to their only source of hope. It was frustrating work, for his sleep patterns were erratic and inconsistent, and that made her attempts to connect pitiful. Some nights she would spend the entire precious two hours seeking him out, only to find a wall of steel so high nothing could get by. But there were enough nights when he was asleep to give her hope. So she reached out and brushed light and hope, brilliance and need against his aura. It was painstaking work, and for nineteen months, two weeks and one day, every time she thought she'd managed to open a keyhole, the proverbial door slammed in her face.

Nineteen months, two weeks, one day. When she finally dragged herself to bed just after dawn, she was nearly out of hope. She'd spent almost two years pinning all her efforts on a person she'd never met, whom she didn't know, and she was nowhere. She was starting to doubt herself, to doubt whether it had been wise focusing on this one person. Maybe she should have moved on and sought out someone else from the hundreds of auras she'd passed by. Even as that notion taunted her she knew this man was special, that it was likely he was the only one strong enough to help. Yes, she was pinning all her hopes on him. But she had to believe, to have faith, that he was the one.

As she climbed into bed, the exhaustion pulled at her muscles, and new aches and pains made themselves known. Lying back with a groan, she was almost asleep when she could have sworn she heard Álxayx say, _Stop hounding the poor boy, __páshxá. Let him come to you…_

Onida sat straight up in bed with a gasp. Why hadn't she thought of that before? She gave herself a mental rap on the back of the head. She'd come up with a plan and had been so painstakingly militant about sticking to it, so careful to cover her tracks, she hadn't left any room for revisions. Álxayx would be so disappointed in her. It was a rookie mistake, one she shouldn't have made. She was tempted to get back up and work out a new plan, but she knew she needed sleep more. Forcing herself to lie back down, she willed her body to relax, and shut her eyes.

After six hours of sleep, Onida rose, ate breakfast and got ready for the next night. She made all her preparations for keeping the evil at bay with even greater care than ever before, and waited impatiently for night. Her plan was to stop trying to get in. She needed to convince his subconscious that she wasn't a threat so he would _let_ her in. Only then, maybe she could get a message through.

It took nearly a month before she felt the barrier soften, if only for a moment. It took another month before she was able to light his defenses enough to convey an image of darkness. In the last week she'd been able to convey an image of the field and the evil within the forest. She didn't know if he was getting the images, or if he was dismissing them as dreams. From the power of his abilities, she didn't believe he would dismiss the images, but she couldn't be sure. She suspected the evil ones now knew she'd been tricking them into believing she was constantly on duty. Their energy felt different, more malevolent. Time was dangerously short.

Then came hope.

Two nights ago this powerful man somehow tapped into her energy transformation power and pulled himself into the middle of the cage. She hadn't realized he was there until he'd called out. Her surprise had nearly resulted in his being wounded or captured. It was only through quick action that she was able to push back the darkness. His _anyone there?_ had been music to her ears. She wasn't psychic, but figured if he had used her power to bring himself to her, that his abilities would enable him to hear her. _I need … help…_ she whispered.

Then, suddenly, she felt them push. They knew; knew she had found a warrior.

She was about ready to pull out when she heard his voice; _Where are you? _Marshaling her thoughts and energy, she forced an image of the Enchantment Lake Basin, Wenatchee Mountains, Washington.

They were attacking her in full force now, and she needed to disengage with the stranger.

Pulling her energy quickly back into her body, she heard one finally thought before she severed the connection: _hang on…_


	7. Chapter 7

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 7

_Louisville, Kentucky_

Sam strode down the ramp toward the private terminal followed by James. It was close to one in the afternoon, and they'd just arrived in Louisville to pick up Caleb, Joshua, Ryker and Max.

Ever since he'd spoken with Dean he'd see-sawed between anger that Dean had set this hunt in motion without bringing him in, and understanding that his brother thought he was doing the right thing by allowing him and James time to go over the college situation. His main anger stemmed from the scope of the hunt. That both current and future Triads were going to be involved meant this hunt was of significant enough importance that he should have been notified immediately.

James eyed his uncle's ridged shoulders and knew he was angry at his father for not calling sooner. He felt responsible, since Uncle Sam had come to New York to go over colleges at his request. How could he have known that a hunt would come up during the visit? He couldn't predict everything, he reasoned with himself. Sighing, he adjusted his grip on Max's duffle. Squaring his shoulders, he moved to catch up with his uncle's long stride.

"Uncle Sam," James said, and when Sam didn't answer, he spoke louder, "Uncle Sam!"

Sam glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of James' flushed face. Slowly his gait, he said, "Sorry, Jimmy. I didn't mean to run off the plane."

"No, I'm sorry." James dropped the duffle. "Dad didn't call you right away because he knew we were going over my college choices. He wanted to give us as much time as he could before bringing us in on this hunt. It's my fault."

James' articulation of Dean's reason for the delay helped calm his anger. A different reaction from when Dean had told him the same thing. He felt the tension dribble from his body. "No, I'm sorry," Sam sighed. "It's not your fault. This hunt came out of nowhere, and that's just the nature of hunting. We have lives; you have a life that needs living. So we deal with both worlds the best we can." Smiling slightly, he said, "I forgot that for a second, that's all."

James grinned cheekily. "So, you think I'm already doling out some Scholar wisdom?"

Sam smiled and shook his head as they walked toward the entrance of the terminal where he could see Caleb and Max standing. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Everyone hits one out of the park once in a while."

"Gee, thanks," James muttered.

"Just keeping that potential wisdom balanced with humility," Sam stated. "It's my job as the current Scholar and your uncle."

They moved through the doorway and into the sparsely populated terminal.

Smiling, Caleb stepped forward. "Short trip from New York, huh?"

"Yeah, we're not at all annoyed you started a hunt without us, are we, James?"

"Nope, not annoyed at all." James slung the duffle at Max, who was able to catch it before it hit him in the face.

"Nice," Max snarled. "Very mature. Why didn't you just leave it on the plane? We're getting back on."

"Thought you might need to change if you've been wearing those clothes for the past two days," James retorted. "There's only so much Max-smell we can take."

Max took a menacing step forward, but stopped when Caleb cuffed James on the back of the head.

"Hey," James grumbled, smoothing his hair back into place.

"You deserved that," Max muttered.

"Don't throw the luggage around," Caleb warned as he fell into step beside Sam. "Sorry I didn't call yesterday. You'd just flown to New York and Dean wanted to give you at least one day to discuss Jimmy's MBA domination plans before pulling you into this hunt."

"Yeah, James said the same thing. I was annoyed: this looks like a big hunt. But Jimmy's important too."

"They don't call Jimmy mini-you for nothing," Caleb said with a smile.

"Don't call me Jimmy at all," James grumbled half-heartedly. His Uncle Sam had already spoken to him about his own struggles with getting his brother and Caleb to stop calling him _Sammy_, and the futility of the effort. He suggested that one day, James would welcome the nickname. The younger Winchester had yet to believe it.

James and Max wandered away and dropped into some nearby chairs.

"Where are Ryker and Joshua?" Sam asked tersely.

Caleb waved behind him to where Joshua and Ryker stood several feet away near a small eatery. "Checking in with Adam. We'd arranged to pick up Adam in Charlotte, but Ryker just found out he's already in West Virginia visiting the coven. The pilot is attempting to change our flight plans from Charlotte Douglas to Yeager Airport in Charleston."

"Why are we going to West Virginia anyway? Why does Joshua need to see the coven?"

"JT, Max and Jimmy's need talismans if we're going to hunt together."

"We're rushing to make talismans?" Sam was incredulous. Their talismans had taken months of intensive work. "We can't put the boys in jeopardy with makeshift talismans."

"And Joshua wouldn't create anything makeshift," Caleb stated. "This is not just the future Triad we're talking about; it's his son. But they do need something, so Josh is consulting with the coven to see what they can make now."

"So Joshua and the coven are going to make quickie talismans for the boys. They'll need to be strong. How long will that take?"

Caleb was getting annoyed with Sam's patronizing attitude, an attitude he usually adopted when he was irritated. "We don't know, but Josh figured they could make something strong and layered in a couple days."

"We're staying in West Virginia for two days?" Sam demanded incredulously. "Whose brilliant idea was that?"

"Hey!" Caleb snapped. "Enough of the attitude, Runt. I get that your mad Dean didn't immediately bring you in on this hunt, but you can quit snipping at me and give me a chance to fill you in." Taking a deep breath to control his anger, he continued, "We need talismans for JT, Max and Jimmy, so we're going to take Joshua to meet Adam and the coven so they can work on protections that are as strong as possible."

"And you're not staying in Spenser," Joshua said, coming up behind Sam.

Sam stepped back so Joshua could face him and Caleb. His eyes shifted over to Ryker, who was now talking with Max and James.

"The plan is for the Ames jet to drop off me and Ryker. Adam will pick us up at the airport and drive us to Spenser. The Ames jet will fly on to Sioux Falls."

"Our pilot is working on changing the flight plans now," Caleb interjected.

"Adam, me, the coven, we'll work on making talismans for the boys. These talismans will be temporary, but strong. A permanent set will be created at a later date. After landing and leaving you, Caleb, Max and James in Sioux Falls, the Ames jet will return to Charleston and wait to take me and Ryker to Bobby's when we're finished."

"Dean and JT are driving. That takes at least sixteen hours without stops. We've got time to get there before the hunt is finished," Caleb finished sarcastically.

Sam stepped back slightly, his head hung a bit as he took a couple deep, steadying breaths. He hadn't meant to take Caleb's head off. Caleb had always been an easy target when he was angry at Dean, scared for Dean, defensive with Dean or just annoyed at Dean. In the last couple decades, he thought he'd gotten over making Caleb the target of his feelings. Guess he had more work to do on that front. Shaking his head, he looked up and said, "I didn't realize I was that angry. I'm sorry I bit your head off."

Caleb nodded. "That's family, Runt. Through good and bad, we're there."

_Caleb Reeves, to the service counter. Caleb Reeves, to the service counter._

Glancing up at the overhead speakers, Caleb said, "Probably the pilot with an update. I'll be right back."

Sam watched as the older man strode off and shook his head again. "I didn't mean to take it out on him."

"The best thing about family," Joshua said, "is they're usually on your side, whether you're right or wrong."

"They'll just tell you how wrong you are later," Sam sighed.

Joshua smiled. "True, but they have your back when it counts."

Ryker, Max and James walked over. "What's the scoop?" Max asked.

"I believe we're waiting to see about the change in flight plan," Joshua said.

"Want to get something to eat?" James asked. "I'm starving."

"Why don't you get us some sandwiches," Sam said, pulling a card from his wallet and handing it to his nephew. "We'll wait here for Caleb. Make sure it has some nutritional value."

James grinned. "They've got Louisville's famous Derby pies and Modjeska candy in the airport. Chocolate and caramel marshmallows are nutritious."

Max shook his head. "Always with the sugar."

Sam rolled his eyes. James had the eating habits of Dean.

"How about turkey, lettuce and tomato sandwiches," Joshua said. "A sugar rush isn't the best idea when we're soon to be confined on an airplane."

"I'll wait here," Max said, pointing to a seat. "Get me something good, huh?"

"Will do," Ryker said, leading the way back through the small airport.

Caleb strode back over to Sam and Joshua. "We're set to take off for West Virginia in an hour and a half. But we're stuck there over night. Seems Sioux Falls airport has a traffic problem tonight. We couldn't get a landing time. We could fly into Rapid City, but then we'd have to rent a car and drive the six hours to Bobby's."

"There are no departure times even after midnight?" Sam asked.

"We could get a departure time at four in the morning, but I thought it would be better for us to get a good night's sleep then fly out."

"It's Sioux Falls," Sam said with a hint of annoyance. "How busy can Sioux Falls be?"

"It's a Regional airport," Caleb said, trying not to give in to irritation again. "There's a limited amount of space for incoming and outgoing flights. I thought if we spent the night in Charleston, we could research the Indian tribes in Northwest. With Dean and JT driving, they're not going to be doing much research."

Joshua looked at Sam and could see his frustration. "Its research that needs to be done," he said. "Plus, we could use your research skills and resources to find out more about the myths we think are relevant. Does it matter whether it's done in Charleston or Sioux Falls?"

Sam sighed. "No, I guess not. Yeah, okay. It'll be good to sleep in a bed instead of waiting in the airport for a four AM flight."

"We'll be there soon," Caleb said, a comforting hand on Sam's back.

"Yeah. All right, let's hear about this hunt," Sam said, squaring his shoulders.

After listening to Sam and Joshua discussed the hunt for a bit, Caleb stepped away and walked over to where Max was sitting.

"What's up?" Caleb asked. He'd been eyeing the young man for the last fifteen minutes and could tell Max was brooding over something.

Shrugging, Max said, "Nothing."

Caleb dropped into a seat beside the younger man. "Then why aren't you off making sure Jimmy isn't buying his weight in sugar?"

Max smiled. "Ryker's on duty."

Caleb frowned. It wasn't often he had to pry information from his protégé. But today, Max didn't seem willing to share. "Come on, you've got something on your mind."

Max sighed and looked over to where his father and Sam were talking. "It's just … owls, owl people. What kind of hunt is this? Seems like something for either National Geographic or SCREAM magazine. Not the Brotherhood."

"It isn't our usual hunt, is it? But in a world of strange, we've had stranger. You learn not to rule anything out."

"Yeah, I get that," Max said slowly. "But JT has a dream, you have a dream, and suddenly we're hunting owl people. I just don't get it."

Laughter floated across the terminal, and Caleb and Max looked over to see Ryker and James returning, their arms loaded down with sandwiches, drinks, and a couple derby pies.

"As hunters, we can't afford to look the other way," Caleb said, rising. "We go where the work takes us, no matter how weird."

"Yeah," Max replied softly. He walked over to where Ryker and James were unloading their lunch offerings onto one of the small tables near the terminal seating area.

"What did I say about a sugar rush?" Joshua asked, his eyes on the pies.

"I'll eat them after we land in Charleston," James stated, a mischievous smile on his lips. "That way I can run around the airport if I need to."

"With as much sugar as Jimmy's eaten growing up," Max said, leaning down to pick up a sandwich, "sugar is a vitamin group now."

"Nature greens, bred meat and refined granular," Ryker said with a smile.

James grinned at Max and Ryker while giving them the finger behind his Uncles' backs.

"I saw that," Caleb remarked as he peeled the paper away from his sandwich.

Sam looked at his watch before saying to the boys, "We've got another hour before takeoff. We'll be spending the night in Charleston."

All the humor dropped from James' face. "Seriously? Can we afford the time?"

Caleb and Joshua eyed one another. "Must be a Scholar thing," Caleb said.

"Undoubtedly," Joshua agreed before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Hey!" Sam and James said in unison.

"Oh, yeah," Max snorted with laughter, "definitely a scholar thing."

* * *

_Charleston, West Virginia_

The Ames Jet landed at the Yeager Regional Airport in Charleston, West Virginia just after seven in the evening. Caleb, Sam, Joshua and the boys had made good use of the four hour flight time by going over all the research that had been done of the hunt thus far. Sam was intrigued by the Native American myths and wondered just how many of them had their impetus in reality. He thought most were pretty farfetched, even for hunters who dealt with the impossible on a daily basis. A panther that swims under water? Heads they flew without bodies? Even in the realm of the supernatural, those were out there.

"I wonder if anyone has ever seen a merman," James mused. "There was that documentary on Animal Planet."

"It was a mockumentary," Max said with an eye roll.

"There are vampires and werewolves, revenants and banshees and loads of other things no one thinks is real," argued James. "Maybe mermaids and mermen are too."

"How about we deal with this hunt and leave the mermaids to themselves," Caleb said, rising from his seat and heading down the aisle.

Sam smiled and looked down at the pages he was holding. "This is good work, but it's pretty thin evidence for a hunt."

"Not if you factor in Pastor Jim's warning and Caleb's dreams," Joshua said.

"Yeah, but…"

"We'll be landing in fifteen minutes," Caleb said, returning from the cockpit. He looked at Joshua. "You want to get Jimmy's samples now?"

Joshua nodded and collected his crafting case. He pulled out a pair of silver tweezers and a silver scalpel along with three small medical cups. "I'll need a skin sample, a blood sample and a hair sample."

"As long as you don't ruin my hair," James said, eyeing Joshua's tweezers.

"No promises," Joshua said with a smile.

After collecting and stowing James' samples in his case, he put it back in the overhead compartment and returned to his seat.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts and put all trays in their upright position_," came the captain's voice over the intercom system. _"We are on direct approach to Yeager Regional Airport and will be landing in five minutes. Until tomorrow, thank you for flying Ames Airways."_

Once the plane landed and everyone had deplaned, Caleb took a few minutes more with the pilot. After a brief conversation, Caleb shook his hand and walked down the ramp to the airport terminal where everyone was waiting.

"Our take off tomorrow is twelve-thirty."

"Why so late?" Sam asked.

"We were originally scheduled for eight, but another flight has priority. The airport has been closed until noon."

"What flight could close an airport?" Max asked.

"Air Force One," Caleb, Sam and Ryker said together.

James and Max goggled. "Seriously? We can see the President?" James was practically bouncing on his toes.

"No," Caleb said as he led the way through the terminal toward ticketing. Adam would meet Joshua and Ryker outside while the rest of them went to baggage claim to pick up their rental car. "Air Force One isn't stopping here. Yeager is in their direct flight path, so they're closed until the President's plane has passed."

"So they're closed all morning?" Max asked.

"The airport leaves time for any conflicts that may detain the President," Joshua remarked, his eyes on the long glass windows of the terminal. "There's Adam," he said.

Ryker smiled and gave a short wave to Max and James before heading to the doors.

Joshua turned to Caleb and said, "We'll meet up with you in Sioux Falls in a couple days. JT, Max and James will be protected."

"Thanks," Caleb said, clasping Joshua's hand in a warm hand shake. "See you soon."

Caleb didn't follow James and Max to the windows, where they stood waving off Joshua and Ryker. He and Adam had never been anything more than cordial. Though Caleb was Joshua's stepbrother, Adam had never warmed up to hunters.

"You have hotel reservations?" Sam asked, his eyes on Caleb as he watched James and Max.

"Yeah," Caleb said absently, before turning his full attention to Sam. "Yes. We're staying at the Charleston Capital Hotel. How about I head down and get the car. I'll meet you guys back up here and we'll get going."

* * *

After a late dinner at Bricks and Barrels near the hotel, James and Max went to their room while Caleb and Sam met up in Caleb's room for a couple hours of research.

Since Max and James had yet to join them, Caleb told Sam about JT's dream.

"JT?" Sam said incredulously. "How did Dean take that?"

"As you'd think," Caleb said sadly. "Thought it was a judgment on his actions in hell."

"But Dean said he had a dream." Sam stated.

Caleb looked up. "He told you that already?"

Sam nodded. "When we spoke before he and JT left the farm. He said speaking to Pastor Jim again was like going home."

Caleb felt the emotions well up inside him and he looked down at the empty legal pad on the table. Dean, so stoic, strong and tough, and so sentimental inside. He was the best man Caleb had ever known.

"Does JT know Pastor Jim used him to open the door for Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

Caleb shook his head. "No, and he won't. Dean would never let that happen. Besides, we don't know that past Guardians haven't communicated with up and coming Guardians before. There hasn't been time to look into that."

"I'm glad Pastor Jim went to JT, and that JT got to meet him. But I'm even happier that Dean got to talk with him again."

Caleb smiled and said, "Me too."

There were a few dozen knocks on the door, and Caleb shook his head as he got up to let James and Max inside.

When they were all seated around the large table in Caleb's room, Sam asked a question that had been nagging at him since Caleb had updated them on research. "Earlier you said you had a dream about a field and darkness. How? Was it a psychic connection? I don't think anyone has delivered dreams to either of us before, so how did this person get into your head? I mean, you're blocks are titanium."

"Ryker suggested that I didn't view them as a threat, so didn't reject the contact. Guess I saw it more as a distress signal than an infiltration."

"Did Missouri get a message?"

Caleb frowned. He hadn't thought to ask.

"You didn't call her, did you?"

"She's long past retired," Caleb stated. "Who knows if anyone even comes calling anymore?"

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "I believe a psychic is open twenty-four, seven for distress calls."

Caleb half listened to Sam's call with Missouri while checking his own phone for messages.

Sam hung up and said, "Missouri said she hadn't heard anything, not even a dream. She said to watch your back."

Caleb gave a dismissive shrug. "Sage advice; watch your back. Don't know why I didn't think of it."

Caleb's relationship with Missouri had never been the same after she'd lied to them about her father when they'd desperately needed help fighting Lucifer and the Apocalypse. When she did step up and reveal that he was alive, she had acted like they should thank her for finally telling the truth. He viewed her withholding of information as a violation of her role as Advisor, as disrespectful to Mac, the sole remaining member of her Triad, and ultimately disrespectful to the future Triad. It was like she spat on all the tradition and honor of the Brotherhood. Then, when her father was killed by Malachi Harris, she'd blamed _them_, which Caleb thought was the height of hubris and pride. Though he was sorry she had lost her father, he couldn't help but feel if she'd been upfront in the first place he would still have been alive. Though he'd been cordial to Missouri through the years, Caleb had never truly been able to forgive that.

"Anyway, during the last dream I called out, and they answered; said they needed help."

"Still, I don't like it. You're blocks are stronger than anyone's. I don't see how whoever it was could have gotten in as far as they did. If they can get through your blocks, then they're a threat to anyone in the Brotherhood. We need to be careful."

"We need information," Caleb said. "Listen; I'm not sure how he or she got through, but I've had psychic contact with other people before. I'm an open hotline for visions."

"But you said this wasn't a vision," Sam countered. "That means you're psychic bat signal wasn't shining and this person still made it into your dreams. I'm just saying we need to check them out, make sure they're not the threat."

"I agree," James said. When Sam and Caleb both gave him their Triad leadership stares, he swallowed a bit nervously but plowed on. "This is the leadership of the Brotherhood, not just someone who had a dream. Someone got into the Knight's head while he was sleeping. That is either the biggest distress signal of all time, or a possible attack on the Brotherhood. We can't be cavalier about this."

Sam's heart warmed with the pride he felt in his nephew. As the youngest of the proposed Triad, James had been the most reluctant to give his attention to the Brotherhood. His post-high school interests had been more fixed on college, parties, and the running of the Ames conglomerate. Sam had begun to worry that James might follow his own path and opt out of the Brotherhood. But the last couple years had been a turning point for the youngest Winchester, and his leadership abilities were taking shape. He'd even slowed his college plans so he could have more time for JT.

Originally James had planned on going directly from college into the MBA program. After Sydney Matthews had been killed, his plans changed. JT needed him more than he needed to dominate the competition, and for the first time in his life, he put himself second and JT first. Instead of going directly to business school, he took a year internship at Ames Industries and made himself available for more hunts with his brother.

Working more closely with JT, Max and Ryker had changed his perspective on hunting. Before he had squeezed hunting in between classes and parties. Now he hunted with partners, and not under the supervision of his uncles or father. He truly relied on them for his safety, and they relied on him. It was a new feeling, one in which he found great satisfaction.

"We are taking this situation seriously," Caleb said reassuringly. "But after decades in the field, I've got good instincts when it comes to the psychic, and I didn't sense anything but a need for help from this person. That doesn't mean they won't be approached with the utmost caution. We'll have every measure of defense in place. We're not going to leave any rock unturned to figure this out, okay?"

James nodded, his mood lightening. "Yeah, okay."

"So," Sam said, his eyes going to the notes in front of him. "We're looking into tribes that are indigenous to Washington and Idaho? There are hundreds in that part of the United States."

"Focus on Washington," Caleb said. "That's where the dreamer said they were located."

"And check for the owl connection," Max interjected. "Most tribes have owl imagery, but maybe some have a deeper connection."

James' fingers flew over the keyboard of his computer. "There are the bird tribes. Looks like Cherokee and Lakota have a special connection to owls, though I think owls is a common thread throughout all Indian culture."

"Native American," Max corrected.

"Huh?" James mumbled, his concentration fractured.

"Indian isn't PC."

James snorted and returned his focus to his computer screen. "Give me a few minutes."

Sam and James worked on their computers for several minutes while Caleb reviewed their research and Max doodled on his legal pad.

"I don't think there's any one tribe in Washington that has a specific owl association," James said eventually.

"Focus on tribes near the Wenatchee mountain range," Caleb said. "That's where the dream sender lives."

James bent back over his keyboard and typed. After another ten minutes he said, "Lot's of tribes in that area have owl masks or totems, but not one more than the other. Maybe Uncle Sam can find something on the Brotherhood database."

"I've tapped into the database and can't find anything about owls being specific to any one tribe," Sam said. "Owls seem to have an ominous meaning to pretty much every Native American tribe. But maybe we can find a specific tribal connection to one of the myths. I sent an email to Professor Burgess at the University of Washington. He specializes in Pacific Northwest History with a specialty in native peoples. It's…" Sam looked at his watch, "eight there, so I may not hear from him until tomorrow, but we'll see if he can give us any information on tribes with deeper owl connections."

"Searching for owls and Native Americans is just too broad a search, don't you think?" asked James.

"Then let's narrow it to _myths_ associated with specific tribes," Sam said.

"Like the Skuddakumooch or the Tah-tah-kle'-ah being connected to a specific tribe," James said, and nodded.

Max frowned slightly, watching Sam and James go back and forth, collaborating on the research.

James typed for a few minutes, then leaned back. "There are a lot of Native American tribes in Washington and in that area. I've got twenty-eight tribes, the main ones being Chehalis, Chinnok, Coeur d'Alene, Kalispel, Spokane Salish, Makah, Quieluete, Skokomish, Walla Walla, and Yakama."

"Searching every tribe for Skuddakumooch or the Tah-tah-kle'-ah, or another witch connection is going to take time," Sam stated. "Maybe we can narrow this down further."

"Do you know whether your dream partner was a member of a tribe?" Sam asked Caleb.

Caleb shook his head. "I don't know. They didn't say anything about an Indian Tribe, though I was in contact with them for less than a second."

"So," Max interrupted, "because of owls, we're searching for Native American tribes in Washington State."

"We're searching Native American Indians because of Pastor Jim," Sam said. "Owls have the biggest symbolic footprint in Native American Culture."

Max doodled on his paper. "We're placing a lot of relevance on JT seeing Pastor Jim in a dream," he said softly, not looking up to meet anyone's eyes. "Just sayin'."

"You think my brother is lying?" James demanded.

"No!" Max said, an angry flush coloring his cheeks. "But we've mobilized both current and future Triads and we're heading to South Dakota on the Ames jet based on an owl in a dream. It's … I don't understand. I have dreams too, some scary ones, and we all don't run off to track those down. It just seems…"

"Incredulous?" Sam said quietly.

Max fiddled with his pencil again. "Yeah."

Sam remembered the first time Dean had a dream featuring Pastor Jim. He'd told Dean that he was just normal, not the one with the visions. He didn't believe that Dean had really seen Pastor Jim. He thought Dean had merely dreamed Pastor Jim, and that he was basing their entire hunt for an in-danger Caleb on a dream.

Sam smiled. "I get it. The first time Dean saw Pastor Jim in a dream, I thought he was just missing him. Then Dean said we needed to go on this hunt to save Caleb. I didn't understand how Dean could have a dream that Caleb was in trouble. I didn't have a dream; I didn't have a vision, and I was the one with visions, not him."

Caleb watched Sam. Though he didn't remember much about his nightmare vision after he'd been poisoned, he remembered he'd been terrified and despondent, resigned to dying because he thought Dean and Sam were gone. When they'd come and finally convinced him they were real, he had hope once again.

"Then we discovered that Caleb _was_ in trouble; that he'd been poisoned and would have died if we hadn't gone and found him." Sam sighed. "We were able to save Caleb and our Triad that day. Guardians have a connection to other Guardians, past and future. I don't know how or why, and I don't understand it, but they do. I've seen it through the years."

Caleb gave Max a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it; I promise."

Max's shoulders relaxed as he nodded. "Yeah, okay. I was just finding it hard to believe all this stuff."

James watched Max and understood what he was going through. If he were honest with himself, he wouldn't have believed JT's dream either. He would have been like Sam; questioning his brother's logic and instincts. He was ruled by his head, JT by his heart. He needed to listen when JT's heart spoke.

Sam looked back at his computer. "Because we're not sure what we're looking for, we're going at this looking at everything. We need to logically narrow our focus. If this evil is big enough to have Pastor Jim involved, big enough to bring all of us into the fight, then I think we're looking at a major tribal connection, not one of the smaller tribes."

"Don't all major tribes belong to a reservation?" Caleb asked.

"Yes," Sam said, his finger flying on his keyboard. After a couple minutes, he said, "The larger tribal reservations are the Puyallup Indian Reservation with four thousand members, the Lummi Indian Reservation with six thousand, six hundred members, the Colville Indian Reservation with seven thousand, five hundred and eighty-seven members, and the largest is the Yakama Indian Reservation with ten thousand, eight hundred and fifty-one members."

"Where did you find all that?" Max asked.

"Wikipedia," Sam said with a smile.

Caleb gave a shout of laughter. "Does Wikipedia say where these reservations are located?"

"In fact, it does," Sam said. "Puyallup is primarily in northern Pierce County near Tacoma, Lummi reservation is way up north near Birmingham at the Canadian border. Uhh, Colville is also up north near the Canadian border, and the Yakama Reservation is in south central Washington."

"Where is the Enchantment Lake Basin," Caleb asked, leaning forward with more interest than he'd shown before.

Even James and Max were focused on Sam and his computer.

Sam's fingers flew across his keyboard as he searched for the Basin. Finally, he pulled up a map and studied it for a moment before sitting back and smiling. "The Enchantment Lake Basin is in directly in the middle of the Yakama Indian Reservation in South Central Washington."

"Boom," Max declared, a wide smile on his face.

"Looks like we have a touchdown location," Caleb said.

"We still need to know a lot more about the Skuddakumooch and the Tah-tah-kle'-ah," Sam said.

"You live to bring me down," Caleb grumbled.

James was frowning, his fingers flying across his computer keyboard. "Since we're looking specifically at the Yakama, I can now confirm that the origin of the tale of five supernatural women who resemble giant owls is a Yakama myth," he smacked his laptop gently but firmly shut, a satisfied smirk on his face. "And they're called the Tah-tah-kle'-ah."

"Nice," Max said.

"Good work," Caleb said.

Sam looked over at his nephew and smiled. "Well done."

Uncle Sam's praise was rare and hard won. James' smirk turned into a genuine smile.

* * *

_Yeager Regional Airport, Charleston, WV_

The four were at the airport by ten the next morning in case the presidential plane flew over on time and they were able to fly out sooner than twelve-thirty.

Max walked over to where Caleb, Sam and James were standing. "The information desk says that they've had no word yet on when Air Force One will make its pass."

Caleb nodded, running his fingers through his thick, gray hair. "Then we've got a couple hours before we're scheduled to fly to Sioux Falls. Let's get something to eat." Due to a late night of research, the group hadn't risen, showered and packed in enough time to take advantage of the hotel's complimentary breakfast buffet. Caleb knew hunger would make tempers short, and he wasn't keen on going another round with an annoyed Sam or grumpy Max and James today.

James and Max voted for eating at UFood Grill, but since Caleb was paying, they went to Café Intermezzo.

Sam got a garden wrap while Max and James both ordered burgers. Caleb opted for a chicken salad croissant, which had Sam covering a smile.

Caleb and Dean were cut from the same burger-clothe unless Dean wasn't around. Then Caleb usually opted for healthier fare. In fact, Sam knew the only reason Dean was a healthy sixty-one was the Winchester constitution and Juliet's influence at home. Otherwise Dean would eat cheeseburgers for breakfast, lunch and dinner with the occasional chili cheese fries thrown in.

Caleb watched Sam while Max and James squabbled good-naturedly about the kind of clothes the younger man had packed for older. "What are you smiling about," Caleb asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Just thinking about Dean and his quest for the perfect cheeseburger."

Caleb laughed. "He's been on that hunt for forty years."

"I think he's come close a couple times," Sam grinned.

"Like at Ben's Chili Bowl in D.C."

Sam laughed. "Weren't we in our forties when we went there? The place was filled with teenagers and college kids, but Dean didn't care. He just plowed right through all those bodies and ordered a cheeseburger."

Caleb shook his head. "He sat there, critiquing the thing. Eventually all the college kids were sitting around, listening to him dissect the burger, savoring the taste even as he hypothesized about how it could be made better. Soon those kids were critiquing their own meals."

"And then the cook came out!"

Caleb shook with laughter. "And Dean told him … told him he needed just a hint of…"

"A-1 steak sauce," Sam said at the same time as Caleb.

Caleb nodded. "And damn it if the man didn't go back and make Dean another burger, this time with A-1!"

Sam and Caleb were laughing so hard, Max and James began listening in.

Sam nodded again. "Then there was the Cadillac Burger at P.J. Clarke's in New York where you took him for his, what was it, thirty-eighth birthday?"

Caleb nodded. "Damn, that was a good burger."

"Where else did you go?" James asked, his face alight with interest.

"Well," Caleb said, thinking, "Louis' Lunch in New Haven, Connecticut was up there in the realms of great burgers."

"The Burger Bar," Sam stated, poking a finger at Caleb.

"Vegas," Caleb said with a smile. "Build-Your-Own-Burger at The Burger Bar. Man, Dean's was about a foot high," he said with a snort of laughter.

"Remember him trying to get his mouth around that sandwich?" Sam gasped, barely about to talk through the laughter.

Caleb shouted out a laugh, his eyes streaming. "That … was…" he shook his head and wiped his eyes with his napkin.

"He finally had to use a knife to cut it down to manageable size," Sam laughed.

Both men laughed as Max and James watched, intrigued.

"I think one of the best was at Luger Burger in Brooklyn," Caleb said when he could speak again.

"Have we been there?" Max asked.

Caleb shook his head. "I've actually forgotten about most of the places we've gone, even there. But Luger Burger was fantastic."

Sam laughed again. "I remember that burger. We went there after…" he broke off suddenly.

Luger Burger in Brooklyn was the first place they'd gone after Dean had returned from hell and declared he needed to renew his quest for the best cheeseburger. That was before Castiel had become more of a friend than an angelic benefactor, before the final battle with Lucifer, when Dean and Caleb had pulled Sam back from the box.

Caleb cleared his throat slightly and quickly took a sip of coffee. After Dean's return, he and Sam had been so nervous that he would disappear on them. Even Dean was afraid Uriel or Castiel would toss him back in the pit. Caleb remembered that he hadn't wanted to go to Brooklyn for the burger, but Dean had insisted that a great cheeseburger was just waiting for him there. _Gotta get back on the horse_, he'd said, and Caleb had caved.

Forcing himself back into the present, Caleb said, "Yeah, that one was good, but not as good as the Black Label Burger from Minette Tavern. New York City; can't find a better cheeseburger than in New York." He gave Max and James a smile. "We'll take you guys there soon. You'll love it."

Max watched Caleb for a moment, knowing something had just happened, but not having the remotest idea of what it was. Pasting a smile on his face, he said, "Yeah, that'd be good. Then we'll see if I can beat it, make a better cheeseburger at Sawyer's."

Caleb smiled at his nephew. "Dean would love that."

James studied his uncles as he bit into his burger. This was another one of those times where his dad or one of his uncles said something that alluded to a past event they didn't want to talk about. He'd begun to notice those topic-change segues two or three years after he started hunting. Most changes were subtle, his dad or uncles steering the conversation into another direction. Some, like today, seemed to catch his family off guard. Whatever occurred was big and probably traumatic. He wanted to know what happened.

"I did more research last night on the Tah-tah-kle'-ah," Sam said. "You want to go over it in Sioux Falls?"

"Might as well," Caleb said. "Save you from having to say everything twice."

Sam ate the last bite of his wrap. "Is the jet fueled and ready for takeoff?"

"Since last night," Caleb said.

"How about we go on board and watch a movie," Sam asked with a smile.

"_Die Hard_ 2!" Max and James said together.

"The Guardian isn't here," Sam said, rising. "How about we watch something else?"

"Uncle Sam," Max said. "We can't be in an airport without watching _Die Hard: Die Harder_. It's tradition."

Caleb dropped several bills on the table. "Yeah, Uncle Sam. It's tradition."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine. _Die Harder_ it is. Let's get some snacks."

"Guess I'm paying for those too," Caleb grumbled.

"Why break with tradition?" Sam smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 8

Dean stepped out of the convenience store carrying two cups of coffee and an apple danish. It was just after midnight, and he was tired. After leaving the farm in late morning, he'd driven for several hours before JT had taken over. They'd stopped for dinner at eight, and then Dean took his place behind the wheel. Once the Impala was on the road again, JT had slumped in the passenger's seat and fallen asleep.

Out of all his kids, the _Impala-affect_, as Sam liked to call it, had been inherited by JT. JT loved driving the vintage car, and if he had his way, Dean would never get behind the wheel. When JT wasn't driving, he was usually relaxed and asleep, his head resting against the passenger's window.

Dean smiled and gently closed the driver's door. Gulping some coffee, he put the key in the ignition and started the engine.

"We should get a room," JT murmured.

Dean looked over. "Hey, thought you were asleep."

"I was." JT yawned and did a modified stretch. Leaning forward, he looked out the front window. "There are plenty of hotels around here."

"I was going to head on to Bobby's."

JT frowned and glanced down at his watch. "It's after midnight and we only have four more hours of drive time. We'd get there after four in the morning. Why don't we get a motel here, then head out at eight? We'll get there in time for lunch."

Sorrowfully, Dean looked out the passenger's side window. When he was younger, he and Sam would have driven all night, knowing that at whatever time they reached Bobby's, the older hunter would be awake and waiting for them. But those days were gone, and he felt the distinct stab of loss. If he got there at four in the morning now, Jackson, Steve and Mark would be asleep. Clearing his throat slightly, he muscled the pain aside and rallied. "Yeah, sounds good. I think there's a Motel 6 up ahead."

"How about that Holiday Inn Express and Suites," JT said with a smile. It was a usual back-and-forth between them when they were on a hunt. Dean usually chose the budget hotel without amenities, and JT countered with a higher end hotel with hot water and no bugs.

As his kids were growing up, Dean had occasionally regaled them with hilarious stories of all the different types of motels he and their Uncle Sam had stayed in during their lives. If Sam was over when the subject arose, he would chime in with visions of silver wall paper, carpets that were crunchy to walk on, or towels that stood on their own. Dean always gave expansive descriptions of the outlandish décor, sticky laminated tables and chairs, the questionable bedspreads and bathrooms. His accounts always had everyone in gales of laughter. During the first summer Ben was home from college, Dean had decided on a father and sons getaway to visit Bobby. Piling Ben, JT and James into the Impala, they'd hit the road. On their way, he decided it would be fun to take the kids to one of the motels he and Sam often stayed in on this highly traveled route between Bobby's and Pastor Jim's.

He thought it would be fun until they'd actually gotten to the motel.

Ben had taken one step inside, then walked back out, declaring he would sleep in the Impala. JT was a bit more stoic. He walked in, looked around, even sat gingerly on one of the beds. James demanded to be picked up in his father's arms and wouldn't let Dean set him down … anywhere. Yes, the motel and the rooms were more worn than when he and Sam had slept here more than twenty five years ago, but even in its present dilapidated condition, it was far from the worst place they'd ever laid their heads. In the end, Dean had checked out and taken his children to a nearby Motel 6.

That night had been a huge eye opener. Instead of sleeping, Dean sat at the small side table in the motel room drinking hot coffee, watching his beautiful children sleep in their clean motel beds; Ben buried under a mountain of covers in the bed by the door, JT and Jimmy curled around one another in the opposite bed, their breaths sweet on the air.

With new eyes he thought back over the places he and Sam had stayed growing up, places so dirty he and John would need to clean everything including wash the sheets before his dad deemed the beds safe enough to sleep in. He thought of the apartments that were falling down around their ears, places that would certainly have resulted in him and Sam being carted off by Child Protective Services if they'd known. He thought of that trailer in Arkansas, with the holes in the floor and walls, the one Caleb had rescued him and Sam from after Dean had been arrested. While not every apartment or motel John acquired for his family had been dilapidated by any means, there were enough hovels that Dean became accustomed to the shabbiness. When he was young, he'd made do with those horrible places because he didn't know much better and because he had no choice. But he had a choice with his children, his children had a choice, and he would never let them sleep in a place where bugs were considered the better choice of neighbors.

Thinking of all those past dives he and Sam had stayed in made him think of the men and women who still hunted full time. Though as Guardian, he urged hunters to have more in their lives that just hunting, he knew that several still hunted as a way of life. They lived as he'd grown up; credit card fraud, gambling to make ends meet, staying in abandoned houses or rundown apartments, seeking medical help from the corner drug store. He wanted more for those hard-working people.

His father had used his military pay to invest in Tri Corp so that his sons would have a future, and his investment had paid off well. Dean had, in turn, made use of the Caleb's accountants to invest that money so that he had sizable sums to leave his children in addition to his two garages. Now he wanted to use some of that money to invest in the Brotherhood, so hunters wouldn't live in squalor or go without food or medical treatment.

Speaking with Caleb and Sam, he told them he wanted to set up a money market account for the Brotherhood. Interest generated from the account would be funneled into a corporate fund. Hunters who chose to hunt full time would be issued a Brotherhood corporate card, and the bills would be paid from that fund. John Winchester's legacy would be that hunters could have good food, safe lodgings, money for gas, car repairs, and medical supplies. These men and women who hunted full time were unsung heroes, protecting the population from the shadows, and they deserved the support of the Brotherhood. Caleb and Sam had loved the idea and wanted to help.

Together, the Triad took the idea to Alison Daughtery, an integral member of the Brotherhood and department head of the research team. Outlining the idea, they asked her to set up and monitor the account. Delighted, Alison decided the best way to proceed was to establish a new company and set up the money market account and corporate cards through that name. Thus, Supernatural Unlimited Research Group, an online research unit dedicated to sleuthing rumors and sightings of a supernatural nature, was born. According to Alison, SURG's website would feature articles on mythical monsters, abnormal creature and alien sightings as well as a bi-monthly newsletter on all things weird. The newest members of the Brotherhood research team would learn the business by monitoring and writing for the website under the supervision of Gabrielle Matthews, Ethan Matthews' daughter and twin sister of Gideon, the proposed Knight of the second Triad. Dean thought the idea was hysterical. Through the years, the site had amassed a large online following and was one of the top sites for supernatural creature enthusiasts on the Internet.

"Dad?"

Dean looked over and saw his son was waiting for his counter offer to the Holiday Express Inn and Suites. Smiling, he said, "Economy Inn?"

JT grinned "Best Western."

"Deluxe Inn," they said together.

Dean laughed. He drove up the street to the Deluxe Inn and they checked in.

Once in their room, Dean let JT shower first while he contacted Juliet. Though probably in bed, he knew she would be waiting for his call.

"Hey," Juliet said, and he could hear the sleep in her voice.

"Hey. We're at a hotel in Nebraska City. We should be at Bobby's by tomorrow noon. Is Mary there?" Dean asked.

"Yes, she arrived this evening. Apparently she's decided she's in like."

Dean huffed out a laugh.

"JT make you stop for the night?"

"He made a reasoned argument that arriving at four in the morning wasn't the best idea."

Juliet laughed. "We raised that boy right."

Dean smiled. "I'll let you go back to sleep. Love you."

"I love you too. See you soon."

Dean was smiling when JT came out of the bathroom.

"Mom?"

Dean nodded. Rising, he said, "You better have left me some hot water."

"Do I look like Jimmy?" JT replied.

Dean laughed and headed inside. After a hot shower and a quick brushing of his teeth, he was ready for a few hours in a comfortable bed. Quietly, he opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the bedroom. JT had left the lamp on the nightstand lit, and was already buried under his covers. Walking to his son's bed, he ran a hand lightly over JT's soft, dark blond head. JT shifted slightly, and Dean smiled. Moving across the room to the bed nearest the door, he climbed inside and relaxed under the covers. Closing his eyes, he listened to JT's steady breaths and was soon asleep.

* * *

_Singer Salvage near Sioux Falls, SD_

Dean pulled slowly into the driveway of Singer Salvage. Applying the brakes, he stopped and stared down the long drive to the house; Bobby's house. He hadn't been here in several years; not since Bobby had passed away at the ripe old age of eighty-two. A long life for anyone much less a hunter, but a long life Dean had cherished. Those days after Bobby died were some of the most difficult in Dean's life, and considering _his_ life, that was saying something. They were as bad as losing his father and Pastor Jim despite the non-violent nature. Bobby had died of old age.

_._

_8 Years Ago…_

Dean walked through Bobby's house after the funeral pyre. The send off had been attended by Brotherhood and non-Brotherhood hunters alike: Bobby was a legend and loved. In addition to the immediate family and the Triad, many Brotherhood researchers and members of the clean-up crews had come along with Silas Fox, Buzz Adams, the Matthews' families, Missouri and even Richard Harland, though he hadn't stayed long. Jody Mills was the only "ordinary" to attend the funeral. No longer the sheriff of Sioux Falls, she had helped Bobby from time to time, but had resisted hunting full time.

After the funeral, several hunters lingered at the house, sitting in Bobby's front room, spilling onto the front porch telling tales of the legendary hunter, drinking beer and reminiscing. Dean felt too raw to join in. Moving away from the group, he'd wandered through Bobby's house, touching a baseball cap here or there, looking especially at the pictures in Bobby's library. There were several of him and Sam mounted on the walls and littering the jumbled desk. Numerous photos featured Caleb, and a few showcased the current Triad, both before and after they had stepped into their positions. Tucked into the corner of one of Bobby's cluttered bookshelves were a few older photos, one of which had captured Pastor Jim, John, Dean and Sam. Dean thought he looked around twelve years old. Frowning, he studied the photo, and suddenly smiled. Sam was sitting on a beat up old bike, an expression of mingled impatience and exhilaration plastered across his face. Dean was holding the front handlebars and Pastor Jim steadied the rear while John worked a manual pump to fill a flat back tire. Dean chuckled softly. He could almost hear the eight year old Sammy saying, _Come on! Come on!_, like the universe needed him to be pedaling as badly as he did.

Shaking his head slightly, he checked out more pictures of Jim, John and Mac sitting around Pastor Jim's table, or clustered in the barn or Bobby's garage. There were more photos featuring mixed groupings of their entire extended family.

"He loved those pictures."

Dean turned to see Jody standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorjam.

The former Sioux Falls sheriff pushed off the wall and came in, her eyes on the photos. "He loved those ones of you and Sam best."

Dean nodded, though Jody wasn't looking in his direction. "We loved him; we loved being here."

Jody's eyes went from the photos of Sam and Dean, which were center featured in Bobby's bookcase, to several more current snapshots of Winchester and Sawyer children. "He loved this new generation too, though I think he had a special place in his heart for JT." Jody smiled. "He looks so much like you." Glancing at Dean, she smirked slightly. "You were always his favorite."

Dean huffed out a soft laugh.

They were silent for a couple of minutes before Jody said, "You should take them."

Turning, Dean frowned. "Take them? They belong here."

"They belong with family." Moving away from the photos, Jody dropped into the well-worn chair at Bobby's desk. Studying Dean for a moment, she asked, "What are you going to do with the place? I know he left the house and the Salvage yard to you."

Pulling himself away from the pictures and the memories, Dean sat in the chair across from Bobby's desk, one he'd used countless times in the past. "I think I'd like to turn the house and the yard over to the Brotherhood."

Jody frowned for a moment. "Explain."

Dean smiled at the order. "Over the last ten, twelve years since Bobby stopped hunting in the field and could focus on his business, he really made a success of the salvage yard. Plus, he has more books of the supernatural and hunter lore than anywhere else, including the Brotherhood libraries." Running a thumb across his lips, he continued, "Hunters get injured, some have nowhere to go when they're unable to physically hunt anymore. They could come here, work in the salvage yard, do research for those in the field, answer the phones and backup other hunters in need, both union and non-union; build a life. Bobby always helped whoever needed it, regardless of whether they were in the Brotherhood or not. I'd like to continue that tradition."

Jody grinned. "I'm glad you said that. I'd like to help get this home in shape for hunters to come, whether they stay on permanently or only a few days for research. I could make sure the money made by the yard was used for hunters and upkeep on Bobby's and Rufus Turner's old hunting cabins, so they can still be used by hunters whenever they need a place to crash."

Dean shook his head with another grin. "Been thinking about this a lot, have you?"

"Yes." Jody looked around the room. "Bobby loved hunting, loved helping hunters, and he loved you boys. His home and business should help support hunters and stand as a legacy to his life."

.

_Now..._

Dean stared at the house, which looked to be in better condition than in those years when he and Sam had stopped here so often. Seemed as though Jackson Cull had done a hell-of-a job over the last several years.

Jackson had been a great hunter up until a black dog clawed his left side and leg, severing several tendons and doing major damage to his body. Though doctors had done a miraculous job in repairing that damage, Jackson's left leg had never been the same. He had retired from hunting. His recovery and physical therapy were ongoing at the time Bobby passed away. Dean had approached him with the offer of running Bobby's business for a small stipend and a pension plan. Jackson would live at the house, help with the yard, research, man the phones, and generally take over for Bobby. Jackson was happy to accept a position that would allow him to contribute to the hunting world. He had refused the stipend for now in lieu of the Brotherhood helping with his medical and physical therapy expenses. He'd also asked if his former hunting partner, who had been injured six years prior, could help out. Steve Walker had a head for numbers and would be an asset in keeping the books organized for the business. Dean agreed and between Jackson, Steve and Jody, Singer Salvage had been helping hunters for the last eight years.

"I miss Grandpa."

Dean started, having temporarily forgotten JT was sitting beside him in the car. "Yeah," he whispered.

Slowly he put the Impala into gear and they drove up the long driveway. As Dean was getting out of the car, Jody opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch. Dressed casually in jeans, a blue tee-shirt and boots, Jody didn't look as though she'd aged a day. Though completely gray, her hair was still in the same short cut as the last time he'd seen her, her smile just as bright.

"Been awhile since I seen you in these parts," Jody said cheekily.

Dean smiled. "You call; I come."

Jody snorted and walked down the steps. Pulling Dean into a hug, she whispered softly, "It's so good to see you."

Dean swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat. "Back at 'cha."

JT was staring at the house in silence.

Jody went over and gave the young man a welcoming hug. "It looks a little different, but it's still Bobby's house."

Nodding, JT ran a quick hand over his eyes and went to retrieve his and his father's duffels from the trunk.

"Hey! Welcome back!"

Dean, JT and Jody looked to the garage and saw Steve Walker wave, one hand struggling to balance a large box against his hip.

Dean smiled and raised his hand as JT jogged across the yard, obviously intent on helping with the other man's burden.

Turning toward the house, Dean climbed the front stops and stood on the tidy and spacious front porch. Jumping lightly, he observed, "It isn't crooked anymore."

"Mark has been very handy in fixing the uneven porch, repairing the window sills and overall maintenance on this old house."

"He doing well?" Dean asked. Mark Wright had started hunting in his early twenties after his best friend had been killed by a ghoul. When he was only thirty-one he'd saved a family from a rawhead but suffered a claw to his shoulder blade that had caused severe damage to his back, shoulder and arm. It was an unfortunate circumstance. The father of the family had freaked and fought Mark to get away instead of letting the young hunter do his job. In trying to get the man to safety and away from the rawhead, Mark had gotten clawed. But he'd still managed to kill the rawhead and save not only the man, but his wife and three children as well. It was a tragedy, not only for one so young, but for someone who was very gifted in fighting the supernatural. Mark had been devastated by the situation. It was only through Jody's care and the support of Jackson and Steve that he had gotten through the trauma and was on the mend.

"He is," Jody confirmed, leaning back against the front door. "Aside from his much needed jack-of-all-trade skills, he's been helping with the research, and has started two courses; one online designed to teach hunters about how to interpret signs to help identify the creature, and another here in the yard teaching combat skills to younger hunters. We've gotten the word out and hunters have been lining up to take his defense course. He's even looking into developing new defense techniques that may allow hunters with certain physical limitations to hunt again. You might see Mark back out in the field again someday."

Dean smiled. "Great, I'm glad."

"You did good sending him here." Pushing away from the door, Jody took Dean's arm and tugged him into the house, knowing that he was stalling.

Reluctantly, Dean allowed Jody to pull him inside.

The front hall looked much as it had when he and Sam spent so much time here. The coat rack still stood in the corner just inside the door, several of Bobby's baseball caps hanging on the upper hooks joined by an old, dusty cowboy hat Dean knew belonged to Jackson. Below the hats Jody's coat hung next to a couple others.

When he turned to the right, Dean's eyes widened. Instead of the desks sitting in the middle of the living room with numerous books stacked everywhere and a side bed placed beneath the front window, a large comfy couch sat where the bed had been. Several oversized chairs were littered about the room, two flanking the fireplace. The doorway on the left side of the fireplace, which had previously been blocked by a bookcase, stood open. Slowly Dean walked over and peered inside. The walls of the small six-by-eight room were lined with shelves, all neatly stacked with books. There were three narrow, bar-height tables situated near the shelves, two piled with books waiting to be shelved.

"This room was stacked with boxes and boxes of books. A few were badly damaged by mildew and rot, but we saved the majority." Jody stepped inside, giving the room an appraising look. "Steve built the bookcases and we began to organize Bobby's collection. It's even more extensive than I thought. This room houses Bobby's collection on animal, animal hybrid, and spirit animal creatures. We added the bar-height tables so hunters could rest several books on the tables and take a few notes while they searched for what they needed."

Jody led the way back out, and they turned right into Bobby's old library. Dean was shocked again at the transformation. The two desks from the living room had joined Bobby's library desk. An additional desk had been added, and the four sat in a somewhat loose square in the center of the room, away from walls that were completely lined with bookshelves.

"In the library we took everything out and polished and waxed the floor then brought in more bookshelves. Even seven foot tall shelves weren't enough to house all Bobby's books, so Steve built cubby shelves above each book shelf. The main shelves deal with all manner of weird, and the cubby's above house the ancient language texts grouped by geographical region. And you know Bobby had a crap ton of those." Jody chuckled softly. "We arranged Bobby's desks in the middle of the room so that hunters could work and there's still room to walk around all the desks and get to the shelves without disturbing anyone. As you can see, two desks have laptops while the others just plenty of space to work." She pointed to a square, narrow bookshelf in the far corner. "There we keep pencils, pens, stacks of writing tablets as well as maps, computer ink and paper. We've even got a printer that will print large size maps." Pulling him further inside the room and turning him around, Dean saw that both walls just inside the arched doorway sported large corkboards. "So hunters can hang up their work. Others can use the mobile chalk boards."

Along the wall left wall beside the corkboard, there was a small, narrow desk in front of a wall lined with seven phones. Jody stepped over. "This is the hotline station." Above several phones were labels that said FBI, CIA, HLS, local LEO. "We take turns manning the station. These three phones," she pointed to the phones without labels, "are for hunters calling in for help, advice, and information. The other phones are for when someone calls for identity verification. We have almost everyone's aliases on the computer," she touched a small laptop, "so can look up who the law is asking about, what hunt they're on, and confirm their identity." She pointed to a switch on the side wall. "When the men go to bed, this switch is flipped and calls are transferred to the smaller hotline station upstairs."

Nodding toward the library closet, Jody led Dean over. The door had been removed, and it looked bigger than he remembered.

"We doubled the size of this closet by knocking out the closet in the adjacent bedroom. Now there's an old restored armoire in there for hanging clothes, thanks to Jackson. In this space are all the volumes on demon and angel lore." The room was about five feet deep and six feet long. After letting Dean have a good look inside, Jody tugged him clear of the doorway. Leaning over, she tilted a book on the shelf to the right of the closet and a door slid shut. When it had closed, it looked exactly like every other wall in the library. "The most sensitive books are in this closet room. It's protected against demons _and_ angels by spells, sigils, traps and salt lining the roof, floor and door. Nothing inhuman is getting in here."

Dean was practically speechless. It was perfect. As he surveyed the library, he suddenly frowned. "Is this room bigger?"

Jody smiled. "Yes. We knocked out the kitchen pantry and enlarged this room. Pantries were mainly used to house canned goods, and ain't no one canning around here. There's plenty of cupboard space in the kitchen, so we sacrificed the pantry to give hunters the place to work." Frowning at Dean's silence, she said, "I hope we didn't take too much for granted here."

Dean looked around quickly and Jody saw his eyes were moist. "No, no." Dean cleared his throat. "This is fantastic. Bobby would be so pleased and proud."

"Dad, this is fantastic!"

JT walked into the library, his eyes darting in every direction. Jody laughed at his unconscious echoing of Dean's words.

"Grandpa would be absolutely over the moon by all this."

"He would, wouldn't he?" Dean said, moving over to one of the desks and looking at the work splayed out on the surface.

"Robert Cummings is working on a hunt in Nevada," Jody said. "Something about teens going missing. He thought it was a haunting or a poltergeist, but things aren't tracking. He got here yesterday. Did some work last night, and is now crashed upstairs."

"Winchester!"

Dean turned as Jackson Cull limped into the room, his hand out. The man's dark brown head was covered in dust, but his blue eyes were twinkling. Dean grinned and shook Jackson's hand.

"It's good to see you," Jackson said, turning to shake JT's hand. "How do you like the way the house has shaped up?"

"It's amazing, man," Dean said, his eyes roving over the library again before taking in Jackson's dusty appearance. "Looks like you've been getting into some trouble."

Jackson laughed and brushed at his head, sending motes of dust into the air.

"Jackson," Jody admonished.

Rolling his eyes, Jackson said, "Steve and I are finally tackling the back room on the first floor."

"He had a huge box of weapons he was taking to the garage for refurnishing," JT said.

"That room was so stacked with boxes I'm sure Bobby willfully forgot the room existed, and I don't blame him," Jackson chuckled fondly. "So far we've been able to dig out the box of weapons, seven boxes of books, two boxes of what looks like silver, a molded bag of rock salt, and one box that sounded like something was livin' in it."

At Jody's squeak, he quickly added, "That box is now outside and several yards away from the house."

Dean shot Jody an amused look as JT asked, "Where's Mark?"

"Went into town for supplies. With everyone coming in, we thought we'd better stock up."

"We're preparing for a lot of hungry mouths," Jodi said with a laugh.

The sound of a truck rumbled through the room, and JT smiled. He'd met Mark a couple years before and the two had hit it off. They'd been in contact via email, cell and text ever since. Mark had even gone on a couple salt and burns with JT and Max. "Sounds like Mark is back. I'll help him unload the car," he said, and he headed out through the library. A moment later they heard the front door slam.

"Some things never change," Jody said, with a rueful shake of her head.

Jackson laughed. "Boys will be boys."

"Even if they are twenty-six," Dean griped.

"Like you don't still slam doors," Jody teased. "Come on; let's get you something to eat."

After a terrific lunch with Jody, Jackson, Steve and Mark giving Dean and JT updates on how the Salvage Yard was doing, the newcomers joined the others in grilling Robert about his hunt in Nevada. Later, Jody and Dean did the dishes while JT and Mark went out onto the front porch to catch up. Jackson and Steve had gone back to clearing out the back room, and Robert was working on his hunt in the library.

As they worked in silence, Jody handed Dean another plate to dry. "I miss him," she said suddenly. "All the time. I expect to turn around and hear him say, _Jody? Why the hell are you doin' my dishes?_"

Dean chuckled softly. "I know." He stacked a few plates up in the cupboard before saying, "I'm sorry I haven't been around the last few years. I kind of just dumped the revamping of this place and getting everything ready for hunters onto you. But being here…."

"Just stop," Jody interrupted. "You have nothing to apologize for. You knew him since you were a child. He was a second father to you and Sam, especially after your daddy passed. I understand exactly how difficult it is for you to be here."

Dean swallowed hard. "It's even harder than I thought. I'm really glad for all the changes you've made. It makes things easier…"

"And harder," Jody finished. "I know. When we first cleaned the living room and moved the desks into the library, I sat right down on the floor and balled my eyes out. Just wasn't Bobby's place without those damned desks littering the front room."

Dean chuckled.

"But I know Bobby would be proud of his legacy, proud that hunters come here to learn and rest, just as you boys did for so many years."

Dean smirked at Jody calling them boys when she wasn't all that much older than he was.

"Anyway," she said, letting the dirty water out of the sink, "I'm heading into town. I haven't been Sheriff for more than ten years, but our local elementary school still asks me to come in and talk safety. When are the others due?"

"Caleb said there was a delay flying out of West Virginia. But their flight should have taken off," he glanced at his watch, "an hour or so ago. They should be here around five."

"I'll be back by then. Thought we'd have burgers tonight."

Dean smiled. "Sounds good. "

Jody removed her coat from the rack and shrugged into it, saying, "I called because I've got something to show you."

"You have time to show it to me now?" Dean asked.

Jody shook her head. "It's kept for this long; it'll keep a little longer."

* * *

After he waved Jody off, Dean wandered through the library and the living room. Smiling, he dropped onto the sofa, remembering his and Sam's wrestling bout for the remote control in this very spot. Rising, he walked to the front door and listened to Mark and JT talking for a moment, then bit the bullet and headed upstairs. When he reached the first door on the left, he stood outside for several minutes before he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Since they were boys, Bobby had labeled this room as theirs. Even after Dean had settled at the farm, even after Juliet and the boys, this was still his and Sam's room. Walking inside, he looked around. Nothing had changed in the years since he'd been here last. The freshly washed bedspreads were still the same, the dresser stationed opposite the beds still held photos of him, Sam, Bobby and John in their younger days, a few newer ones with Sam, Dean and Caleb. There were even a few prints showcasing Dean and Bobby or John working under the hoods of various cars. Beside them stood a stack of old paperbacks Dean had left at one time or another. Atop the nightstand between the beds was the same old baseball lamp Bobby had been tickled to find at some neighborhood garage sale.

On the narrow bookshelf crammed beneath the window was an old shotgun of Dean's, one he'd left behind when the barrel had become too scarred for accuracy in aim. Sam's first laptop was there, along with some of Sam's college textbooks, left behind in the wake of their father's death. There were other items Bobby had saved through the years, all there in their room, and Dean felt the tears fill his eyes. Dropping onto his bed, he swiped at his face. Right now, the person he most wanted to see was Sam. Yes, everyone would be here soon, but Sam was the one he needed. Sam who had been with him nearly every time he'd come to Bobby's, Sam who'd wrestled him for the television remote, Sam who'd sat alongside him in Bobby's library researching hundreds of hunts, Sam who'd joined him at Bobby's kitchen table for countless meals and slices of pie. Sammy, who'd been here with him since they were children. Sam.

Giving his head a shake to chase away his sadness, he snatched up a book from the nightstand. There was a bookmark stuck in the middle. Curious, he opened the paperback to the marked spot and started to read. Nothing seemed very familiar, and he figured he'd probably left this book here years ago. Lying back, he started to read, wondering what he'd missed.

* * *

Late afternoon sun was streaming through the window when Dean woke. Frowning, he looked around. Bobby's; he was in his room at Bobby's. Turning on a stretch, he peered at the old clock on the nightstand and grimaced. It was just after six. He'd been asleep for over three hours. Bobby would have chewed his ass off for sleeping the day away. With a groan, he fumbled his paperback onto the nightstand and pushed himself up.

"You gonna lay around all day?" asked a familiar voice.

Dean whipped around to see Sam smirking at him from the doorway. A huge grin spread across his face. "When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago." Sam smiled as he walked in and dropped onto his bed. "Caleb practically bullied the FAA into allotting us the first departure time when the airport reopened. Yeager was shut down for an Air Force One flyover."

Dean goggled. "Air Force One? Did you get to see the President?"

Dean sounded so much like James that Sam grinned. "The President was on a plane, not on foot."

"Oh, right."

"Anyway, Caleb spoke with the head of Traffic Control and insisted there was an emergency. He got us cleared to be the first plane off the runway when the president's flight had gone overhead. It's amazing how the Ames name can get a jet cleared for takeoff in record time." His eyes roamed around the room and his mood sorrowed. "It's just like we left it."

Dean's gaze swept the room again before he changed the subject. "How do you like downstairs?"

"Excellent," Sam said while observing Dean shrewdly. He knew his brother's tender heart. While Bobby's death had hit them all hard, no one had been hit harder than Dean. "I didn't have any idea Bobby had so many books hidden away. Jody said there are quite a few duplicates. As they sort through the boxes she's compiling a list. She'll get with Carolyn, see if the Brotherhood libraries need the volumes. Whatever they don't use we'll make available so hunters that are interested can build up their own collections."

"Bobby'd like that."

Sam nodded, his attention still on the room. "I know it's not practical," he said softly, "but I love that Bobby kept our room together all those years, even when I was living in New York and going to college, even after we settled in Louisville. This was home base for so long, especially after I started hunting again, after Jessica." Breaking off, he looked at his old Stanford texts books still piled on the bookshelf where he'd left them. "You know, it was so hard for me to leave those here. But somehow, knowing I could visit them any time I wanted helped with the loss, you know?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, eyeing the books. On numerous visits to Bobby's he'd seen Sam pouring over those books. That had dwindled as time had gone by.

"Bobby kept them right where I put them." Sam's eyes roved the room again. Eventually, he smiled. "Whenever we came, he would always be waiting for us, even if it was three in the morning."

"I know," Dean smiled.

"No matter what time we drove up, he would open the door. All that light from the house spilling out onto the porch, welcoming us." Sam's eyes filled. "He would say something like, _What are ya'll doing out here? Come on in_!"

"And we'd just got there!" Dean exclaimed with a laugh.

"I know," Sam chuckled. "And the meals we had at his table, him putting burgers or pasta or lasagna on our plates, telling us to eat up." Sighing, he said, "I still miss him. I miss that Mary didn't get to know him as well as we did."

"I miss that for Ben, JT and James too."

Sam nodded. "Sometimes I wish we could have had just one more year with him, just two. Then I realize it would never have been enough. Not for any of them." Not Pastor Jim, not Mac, and not dad, was left unspoken.

Dean felt his throat close up with emotions. Pushing himself off the bed, he stretched with a groan.

Sam smiled at Dean's typical method of diverting his emotions. He went with it, though, and asked, "How much sleep did you get?"

Dean shrugged as he headed for their small, attached bathroom. "Couple hours. Hope I sleep tonight."

Sam heard the shower and called out, "I'm headed back downstairs. We'll have dinner once you come down."

* * *

Dinner was a festive affair. Jody, Jackson and Steve grilled thick, juicy hamburgers while Mark and JT made French fries in the fryer. Though they'd burned the first batch or two, in the end they got the hang of it and a platter on the table now held large stacks of hot, golden potatoes.

Stories were flying around the table like fireflies in the night air, with everyone discussing the new improvements to the house, the Salvage yard, and sharing humorous stories about Bobby.

"Remember when Bobby found Caleb's jeep?" Dean asked, laughing. "Sam was so disgusted with the present, he told Caleb it was all broken."

"I was four," Sam defended amidst the laughter. "What did I know about fixing up rusted out junk heaps and turning them into cars?"

"Hey!" Caleb countered. "That was an amazing jeep."

"Your dad called it a death trap," Sam shot back.

Caleb felt a sharp pain near his heart at the mention of his father. Mac had been gone for a few years now, and he missed him every, single day. Several years ago he'd moved from New York to Louisville to be near his Triad. After Mac's death, being around family had helped fill the void in his heart, though little could assuage the darkened connection in his head that had been uniquely Mac. He lived with that silence daily.

Sam grimaced slightly and gave the older man a sorrowful look.

Caleb smiled and nodded. They were all experiencing the sorrow of sitting around this table without those they loved. But being together helped; laughter with good friends helped.

Jody gave Caleb a quick pat on the arm as she rose and asked, "Anyone want pie?"

A general chorus of yeses sounded, and everyone clamored to their feet and started clearing the table, taking off the plates of fries, buns, hamburger patties and condiments. Ten minutes later several dessert plates were on the table, loaded with apple pie and vanilla ice cream.

Once pie had been consumed, Caleb said he needed some exercise after a long day in airports and on planes. He headed outside into the salvage yard followed by Max. JT and James started helping out with the dishes, but soon abandoned the chore for checking out their room upstairs.

Jackson Cull and Steve Walker said they had customers coming for parts the next day, and needed to pull and package the inventory. So they headed out to Bobby's garage. Dean was very tempted to follow, but hated to leave Jody to the dishes alone, especially since Sam and Robert Cummings had spent the last half of dinner and the entire dessert course talking about his hunt. They, along with Mark, were in the library.

"Looks like it's you and me," Dean said.

"I know that look," Jody said with a smile. "Go on, head out to the garage with Jackson and Steven. I'll take care of these," she waved a hand at the stacks of plates.

Dean shook his head. "There'll be time tomorrow." Moving to the sink, he started wiping leftover food from plates.

"I'll be right back," Jody said.

"Ah, come on," Dean cried. "You leaving me to do this alone?"

Jody let out an amused laugh. "No, just got to fetch something from my car," and she disappeared through the doorway.

Dean snorted softly. "Yeah, likely story. Try to be a hero and you're left with the dishes."

Pulling open Bobby's dishwasher, Dean peered inside. He couldn't remember Bobby ever using the dishwasher and he wondered if it worked. It sure beat washing all the dishes by hand. A laugh from behind him had him turning to see Mark in the doorway.

"Yes, it works," Mark said with a smile.

"You sure? Don't think Bobby ever used it."

"It was the first thing I fixed when I got here." Mark grabbed a couple of mugs from the cabinet and poured some coffee. "You think I wanted to get stuck with dish duty every night?"

"Good man," Dean declared as he started to load the machine.

"Need some help?" Mark asked, though he already had one foot in the hall.

"Nope, go on. Get your geek on."

Mark grinned and left Dean to his solitary task.

Dean had almost finished loading the dishwasher when Jody returned with a large stack of papers and folders. Looking up, he quipped, "Yeah, coming right back. Like I haven't heard that one before."

Jody grinned. "Hey, I learned dodge-the-dishes duty from the best."

"Bobby," they said together.

Dean laughed softly, though sorrow wove a dark ribbon through the sound.

Jody merely smiled and set the stack on the table. Together they finished loading the washer and put away the remaining food.

Jody poured them both a cup of coffee and set up the coffeemaker to brew a fresh pot. Joining Dean at the table, she fiddled with her cup for a moment or two before saying, "After Bobby died… Well, you know. Jackson and Steve came and we started working on making this house a place hunters could come to work, research, get some rest, recuperate, whatever was needed. We cleaned rooms, worked on emptying boxes and organizing the books. Worked for weeks and months on getting this place ready for hunters. But one room I would never touch, wouldn't let anyone touch for a long time, was Bobby's."

Dean lifted his mug and took a quick gulp of coffee. He wouldn't have wanted to clean out Bobby's room at all.

"In the years since his death, more and more hunters were showing up or requesting time here at the house for research or rest, so a couple years ago we finally cleaned Bobby's room. Jackson and Steve packed up his clothes, we cleared the dresser and nightstands. I put all the folders in a box and took them home to sort through." She shrugged slightly. "Since they were in his room, I didn't know whether they were sensitive or private."

"Makes sense."

"I intended to go through them slowly, but we were so busy here at the house, I actually forgot. I'd set them in a corner of my spare bedroom and didn't remember them until a couple months ago. I pulled out the box and started sorting through the files. That's when I found this," she indicated the stack. "It's a hunt, for missing children going back more than thirty years."


	9. Chapter 9

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 09

Dean leaned into Bobby's kitchen table. "Missing children?"

Jody nodded. "It looks like for at least the last thirty years, children have been going missing in Washington, Idaho and Oregon. It's subtle, not like dozens of children; more like a few a year from small towns and Indian villages."

Dean's brows rose. "Indian villages?"

"Yes. In fact, it was so under the radar, that Federal Authorities didn't even have a file. Often when children go missing from small towns, a local manhunt is mounted. When the child isn't found, it's assumed they were the victim of a wild animal attack, drowned in a nearby lake or pond, or fell victim to the elements if the weather is severe enough. When victims go missing months apart and the disappearance sites are varied and miles away from one another, there was nothing to follow…"

"Until Bobby," Dean said softly.

"I don't know how in the world he caught the scent, but he did, and he ran with it." Jody pulled a chart from the stack of papers and handed it to Dean. "This is a list of children missing since 2015. There are a few names from between 2002 and 2005, a couple from 2009 and 2010. I think Bobby found those and something struck him as odd. Then he started looking in earnest, going for a methodical approach starting with the most recent children missing and going back. Looks like he added children when their disappearances made news as he monitored regional news channels. There are likely more names the further back you go, but this is as far as he got before he passed.

"The missing children are usually between three and five years of age, males and females, all from camp sites, nature walks, small villages or towns scattered across South Central Washington, two children from Idaho nearer the Washington border, and one from Oregon."

"Near the border," Dean supplied.

Jody nodded.

"Any signs?"

"That's the odd thing. As far as Bobby's research goes, there's a complete lack of anything. Weather wise, there were no abnormal patterns. On the law side of things, the children weren't known to be problem kids or runaways. No one saw any strangers lurking around, there were no unfamiliar cars sighted, and according to police reports, one or both parents were within arm's reach when most of the children disappeared. It's like the hand of God reached down and plucked those kids right off the face of the earth. There might even be more missing that Bobby hadn't found yet. But I think it was the fact that there is documented proof that dozens of children have gone missing in one relatively small geographical area, and in every case there were no witnesses to even one significant thing that caught Bobby's attention."

"Where's Bobby's map?"

Jody gave a rueful shake of her head. Of course Dean would know Bobby had mapped all the missing children he'd found and the locations from where they disappeared. She dug into the stack of papers. Shortly she pulled out a long page and handed it across the table.

Dean started reading Bobby's list:

R. Smith: Wallula, Washington; M – 4 yrs – Ht 40" – 35 lbs – Missing: January 18, 2032

J. Anker: Ehphrata City, Washington; F – 3 yrs – Ht 37" – 31.5 lbs – Missing: October 12, 2031

D. Tsosie: Chewelah, Washington; F – 3 yrs – Ht 36" – 28 lbs – Missing: July 9, 2031

Dean glanced up at Jody, then looked back down and read each and every name. The list was meticulous yet detached. Bobby wanted to remember the children, but needed to maintain some distance so he could get justice for these little ones.

Dean turned to the attached page and saw a photo copy of a map of Washington State. Circled were all the places from where the children had gone missing. He flipped to the last page and saw twenty eight cities listed. "That's a lot of cities," he noted.

Jody looked over the top of the page. "Those are aside from the campsites and nature trails," she said, handing over another couple of sheets. "The disappearances are wide spread enough that neither small town nor larger city law enforcement agencies caught the connections. Cops are concerned with their own counties, and most offices are under staffed and over worked. And if a second child goes missing from your county in a few years, these towns don't have the manpower to review cold cases, especially ones that may be decades old. There may even be new staff and a new sheriff on the job. Most aren't going to connect two or three disappearances that happened seven, ten, even twelve years apart."

"No one caught a whiff of anything?" Dean asked.

"Not as far as Bobby's research states," Jody said. "Interviews with local law enforcement aren't included."

"He's laying the ground work here. Usually we get to law enforcement when we're at the hunt site."

Jody nodded. "Truthfully, I believe some officials had to have made a connection. But as you can see from the research, there's very little to go on even if a connection was spotted. There are only so many man hours law enforcement can carve out to investigate a case with no leads to work from, especially in small rural communities. They would have had to lay down the case to deal with their current loads."

Dean looked down at the pages in his hand. "Wallula, Washington: population 179," he read, "Quincy, Washington: population 6,750; Dodge, Washington: population 597; Chewelah, Washington: population 2,637; Metaline Falls, Washington: population 325…" Shaking his head, he read on. When he finished, he said, "All these cities have populations of less than seven thousand; most less than two thousand."

Jody nodded. "The largest city in the area is Yakima city, with a population of just over ninety-one thousand. Most of the children went missing within a hundred mile radius of Yakima City."

The kitchen door swung open and Caleb walked inside, cheeks flushed from the cold evening air. "Hey." He went to the sink and got a glass of water before moving to the table. Looking down at all the paperwork, he asked, "What's all this?"

"Bobby's last hunt," Dean said softly.

Caleb's eyes flew to his friend's face. Slowly he dropped into the chair at the end of the table. "Let me see."

Dean handed off the pages he'd already reviewed. Returning his attention to Jody, he said, "What else?"

Jody pulled another set of pages from the stack. "This is Bobby's work on what could be taking the children. He researched the lunar cycles for every missing child and ruled out werewolves. Vampires are crossed out…"

"Vamps usually want more blood than a child's body holds," Dean explained quietly.

Jody paled slightly and continued. "He ruled out changelings, because the children stayed missing, crocattas, shtrigas, vetalas, wenidgos…" Jody shook her head and handed the pages over, "well, the list goes on and on. Bobby even researched creatures that are considered indigenous to the Pacific Northwest region, like the batsquatch, several difference types of serpent, the Pacific Northwest tree octopus, and Mynoghra, which is a succubus with tentacles in place of hair, and lives in the forest."

Caleb whistled softly.

Jody picked up a small stack of pages and handed them to Dean. "Bobby researched not only the weather patterns, lunar patterns, supernatural creatures and mythical monsters; he also researched good old Animal Planet wildlife in order to eliminate bears, wolves, bobcats, and the like. He wanted to see whether there was any reason to believe any of these kids might really have gotten taken by some animal in the wild. I don't know how long it took, but he seems to have researched animals of every sort, four-legged, no-legged or winged. At some point he wrote this…" she pulled the stack back from Dean and flipped a few pages, then pointed to a large word Bobby had written along the top of the fourth page. It said, _Owls_.

Dean jerked straighter in his chair and looked at Caleb, whose face was slack with surprise. Quickly he pulled the papers back and started skimming the pages.

"But this is why I called you," Jody said, interrupting Dean's review. She picked up the last paper in front of her. "This is an outline of his research, with a broader outline on the number of children missing, town size, creatures eliminated, and this…" she passed the page to Dean, pointing to two large words written and underlined at the top.

The Guardian.

* * *

Bobby's house was quiet. JT, Max and James were asleep upstairs, Jackson and Steve had called it a night. Robert and Sam had a breakthrough in Robert's hunt earlier in the evening, and the man had hit the road back to Nevada. Mark had then claimed Sam's attention, and for the majority of the night they'd been absorbed in Mark's current online course and his upcoming class on weather anomalies and creatures who used weather to hunt their prey. Finally, when Jody had made her goodnights, the two had gone up to bed. Dean was sitting on Bobby's front porch, a place he'd relaxed so many times before, gazing out into the yard.

"Want some company?"

Dean smiled and nodded. A beer appeared over his shoulder. "Thanks."

Caleb came around and sat in the chair near Dean's.

Only the music of crickets and the occasional dog bark interrupted the silence for several minutes. Finally Caleb said, "Don't understand how, but do you think Pastor Jim had a hand in this hunt?"

Dean nodded immediately. "There are too many coincidences; all this apparently random stuff connects up together at the same time? Yeah, Pastor Jim is watching out for us, and watching out for whoever contacted you." Glancing over, he asked, "You have any more dreams?"

Caleb shook his head. "No, which has me a bit worried. I didn't want the dreams, but since the clear SOS, I haven't heard a peep."

"You try reaching out?"

"I don't know who to reach out to. I don't think this person is psychic, so I'm not sure how I got the dreams in the first place. I mean, I can read people who aren't psychic, but I need to know who they are, otherwise I'm opening myself up to everything out there."

"Yeah." Dean took a long pull from his beer. Several more minutes passed before he said, "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Being here?"

"Yeah."

Caleb had never been as close to Bobby as Dean and Sam, but he still missed the man tremendously, and he understood. "It's like he's just inside."

Dean smiled. "I expect him to walk out here and hand me a slice of pie, saying he didn't want any damn leftovers cluttering his up fridge."

Caleb laughed. "Speaking of pie…"

Dean grinned and stood. "Wouldn't want to clutter Bobby's fridge, now, huh?"

"He'd want us to eat it," Caleb stated, leading the way.

* * *

The next morning Jackson manned the stove and made scrambled eggs, hash browns and buttermilk biscuits for the house.

"Thanks, Jack," Mark said, buttering a hot biscuit. "You went all out today."

"Do you guys trade off making breakfast?" Sam asked.

"We tried," Steve stated, dumping guacamole on his last bite of eggs. "But Jack said our attempts at making a decent breakfast were pitiful. Now he does breakfast, and me and Mark trade off dinner. For lunch we're on our own."

"This is great," Max said. "There's jalapeño and cayenne in these eggs."

"Yup," Jack said. "Add in corn, a dash of cilantro and cumin, and you've got true Southwestern scrambled eggs."

"Mind if I do a twist on this for Sawyers?"

"Not at all. If it's a hit, when I'm in New York I get to eat for free," Jackson bargained.

"Agreed," Max chortled gleefully.

"You thinking about opening Sawyers for breakfast?" Caleb asked.

"Sunday Brunch. Mom said she wouldn't mind bringing grandma to Sawyers for brunch sometime. I thought it might be a good idea."

A car pulled up in the yard and Steve rose to check it out. "Garland!" he called out, and they heard the front door open and shut.

"Customer," Jackson said, and put his fork down to head into the yard.

JT got up and started clearing the table. James watched his brother a moment, then rose to help.

Caleb covered his smile with his coffee mug while Dean gave a humorous shake of his head and continued eating.

Sam set his empty coffee mug down beside his plate and climbed to his feet. "When you boys have finished doing the breakfast dishes, we'll meet in the library for a briefing."

Caleb couldn't contain his amusement and he laughed outright. Sam had very neatly roped Max into helping JT and James with the breakfast cleanup. No sliding up to their room this morning.

Dean finished his eggs and said to his boys and Max, "See you in the library."

Mark got up and walked out, trying hard not to laugh.

James watched his dad and uncle leave the kitchen. "You know, sometimes it sucks being the kids."

"We're young adults," JT corrected, "but we still have to pay our dues."

"I do dishes all the time," Max stated.

"You do not," James argued. "You pay people to wash your dishes."

"I didn't when I started Sawyers; did everything myself. Now I can afford to have a washer."

"Yeah, okay," James conceded grudgingly. "But I don't own a restaurant," he muttered under his breath.

JT covered his smile and started loading the dishwasher.

.

Sam sat at Bobby's desk and sorted through his research. When Dean walked in, he smiled. It was a common sight, he or Sam sitting at Bobby's desk, though usually Bobby sat there after kicking them out of his chair.

"You look over the stuff Jody gave us last night?"

Sam nodded. "Bobby did an amazing job with that research. This was painstaking, time consuming work."

"Kids were involved," Dean said simply. "He wanted justice."

Caleb reached for the pages and picked up several, shuffling through them. "I wonder how he nosed this out in the first place. More than half of these missing kids have closed files. How did he tie those into the cold cases?"

"Somehow he did," Dean shrugged. "I'm wondering why he specifically called for me."

"Maybe he wanted to give you one last hunt with him," Caleb suggested, his eyes on his friend.

"Maybe," Dean said softly. "But this hunt could have been handed over to dozens of other hunters."

Another car sounded in the front yard and Caleb went to look out the front window. "It's Jody," he said, returning to the library.

A couple minutes later Jody walked into the house. "Good morning," she said as she hung her coat on the coat rack.

"You're just in time," Caleb said. "When the boys finish in the kitchen, Sam's going to regal us with his research on the Tah-tah-kle'-ah."

Jody frowned, hands on her hips. "The ta-ta what?"

"Owl witches," Dean supplied.

"O-kay." Jody turned toward the kitchen. "I'm going to need coffee for this."

Twenty minutes later Dean, Caleb and Sam, as well as JT, Max, James and Jody were seated in the library, ready to hear about the hunt.

"Where's Mark?" JT asked, shifting his coffee mug to the side so he could take notes.

"He's leading his online group in a recognize-the-monster workshop," Jody said.

JT's eyes lit bright with excitement. "It's going on right now?"

"We have a hunt," Dean said, then smiled when JT's expression indicated that he'd momentarily forgotten.

Jody gave JT's shoulder a squeeze as she set a plate of mini cinnamon buns on the table. "Considering the discussion that is sure to follow his class, we won't see him for another couple hours."

Dean looked over at his brother. "Sam?"

"James connected the Tah-tah-kle'-ah with the Yakama Tribe. Seems the myth goes back at least two hundred years, most likely longer. The Tah-tah-kle'-ah, translated Owl Women, are witches. They're exceptionally tall, taller than the average man, and much larger. They're said to resemble giant owls, but the research is vague as to whether that is due to their height and bulk, or if they actually have features that are owl-like. Apparently they have long, deadly claws, so maybe _owl-like_ is literal."

"They live in groups of five," JT said, remembering his research from a couple days ago.

Sam nodded. "I didn't see a mention of more or less; just five. I don't know if that means one coven with five members, or if there are multiple covens with five members each. Joshua may be able to help answer that. I emailed him my research. They apparently live in caves, and are reputed to be able to fly. I suppose that would make sense, with the owl connection. According to Yakama legend, these owl women are the walking embodiment of death."

"Nothing creepy about that at all," Max interjected.

"I found a tentative creature connection with the Tah-tah-kle'-ah: seems these owl women have some features in common with Wendigos."

"They're psychic?" Caleb asked.

Sam gave a small shrug. "They might be, though I couldn't find any research to indicate that. But Wendigos hunt humans, and mimic human voices to draw their prey into traps. Research says the Tah-tah-kle'-ah also hunt humans and can appear in human form. That may be why there isn't any description of them other than _owl like_. They also trap humans by mimicking their language."

"Their language or their voices?" James asked. "Cause Wendigos mimic language in the form of exact voices."

"Several research sites say _their language_. In the absence of anything more definitive, I would say these owl witches speak a language other than Yakama Sahaptin, or English, for that matter. But they appear to be familiar enough with the Yakama language to use words that would bring people to them; maybe words like _help_, _help me_, or _I'm hurt_. They wouldn't need to understand the words necessarily, just the human response when they said them."

"I don't think Wendigos are found in the Pacific Northwest," James said. "Aren't they more of an East Coast creature?"

"They're known to be more East coast than West coast," Sam said, "but one thing we've learned over the years, is…"

"To never pigeonhole a monster," Caleb finished.

Sam nodded, and looked back down at his notes. "According to Yakama legend, they can move faster than the eye can see, almost like a blur. Some sites say they use energy to stun or trap humans. Since they're witches, they may use magic, though to what extent I don't know. Yakama legend says they can tap into nature's elements like lightening or rain, storms and hail to confuse or kill humans."

"That sounds like fear talking," Jody said. "People see something they're afraid of or don't understand, and they attribute something magical to it."

"That's possible," Sam said thoughtfully. "Since these owls women are witches, they may use magical arts to create lightening or something that resembles hail, and the villagers think they can influence the elements." He looked down at his papers. "The only other thing I've found is that they eat creatures the tribes find repellent; like lizards, frogs, or snakes." He looked over at Dean. "The Yakama also believe they kidnapped and sometimes killed children for food."

"The missing kids," Dean said.

"An old Yakama legend says that the witches once kidnapped a five year old boy; not to eat, but to raise and use to trap other children. Fortunately, this child escaped."

"Could the witches have learned the Yakama words for help me and help from this boy?" James asked.

"It's possible."

"Any suggestions on how to fight these owl women?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "I think that's something we need to look into today."

Dean nodded. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Today, we're going to dig deeper into these owl women, see if we can find anything on their weakness. Hopefully Bobby's library will hold the key. It stands to reason that the women were named after owls because they have something in common, so let's look at owls too; check out their weaknesses and what can kill them besides man-made weapons. Those aren't going to work on witches. We'll contact Joshua this afternoon, see what sort of ETA he has on finishing the talismans and getting to South Dakota.

"JT, you've got the sensory part of the equation. How do these witches use energy to stun, trap or kill people; find out how we can protect ourselves. Max, you're on weapons. See what you can devise that would be effective against something that has elements of both magic and nature. Build on what we already know works on witches, and make it bigger. James, find out whether the Yakama Reservation in Washington is traditional enough to have a medicine man or woman in addition to their tribal leadership. Find the paper trail on them, who they are, their families; whatever will help us get to know these people."

Dean paused for a moment to reconsider the riskiest part of his plan. Their research said Washington and the Yakama Indian Reservation was the place they needed to be to take care of this evil Pastor Jim warned them about, an evil Bobby had found as well. But there were a lot of people involved in this hunt; his Triad, JT's Triad, their advisors... He wanted to narrow down their target destination a bit more, if possible; maybe find out a little more about who had dangled the distress signal. For that, he needed Caleb to contact his dream visitor. But since Caleb didn't know the person, he would have to open himself up by lowering his blocks. That would put his Knight in jeopardy.

With a sigh, he made his decision. "I need Caleb and Sam for a couple hours."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For a trip on the psychic side."

Caleb eyed his friend. "Why doesn't that fill me with confidence?"

"What about me?" Jody asked.

"You're going to find out everything you can about the current Yakama tribal leadership from your old law enforcement contacts in Washington. I want to know what kind of people they are and if we can trust them."

Jody nodded, pulled out her phone and started scrolling through her contact list.

Dean motioned to Caleb and Sam, and they walked into the living room.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"We need to know who's contacting Caleb," Dean said. "If these owl women can mimic language, then _I need help_ is on their list of greatest hits. If we're walking into a trap, I want to be prepared."

"I already told you…" Caleb began.

"I know," Dean said, holding off Caleb's protest. "But this person saw you somehow. The plan is for you to let down your blocks for a second then put them up again, on and off for a minute or two. Maybe flashing your psychic ability like a beacon will attract the attention of your dream caller. Sam can use his abilities to protect you if something nasty comes calling. But I'd like to see if this mystery guest can tell us exactly where to go."

"What?" Sam exclaimed, his eyes wide. "You want me to protect Caleb? He's a much stronger psychic than I am!"

"No, I'm not," Caleb corrected. "You just don't use your abilities to their full strength."

Dean could see the old argument erupting and quickly headed it off. "Sam, you don't have to literally defend Caleb. He can do that himself. And he isn't going to let his blocks down for very long. We're talking a second, like a lighthouse; the light swings in your direction, then vanishes as it turns the other way. All I want you to do is stand guard, alert Caleb if something does nose around when his blocks are down. He'll be wide open, so he may not sense a psychic attack in the noise. I want you to act like a giant psychic fly swatter; bat the creep away before they get near."

"You can do this, Runt. If I'm willing to lower my blocks for a second, then you can be a giant fly swatter."

"I knew you'd fixate on _that_ part," Sam grumbled.

Caleb laughed. "It was too good to pass up. Thanks for the image, Deuce."

"No problem," Dean said, grinning.

"Okay, if Caleb's willing, I'm willing. But we're making a protection circle around him," Sam said.

Caleb nodded. "That's a good plan. Lowering my blocks lets everything in. That can be a lot to handle. And if a baddie does happen to be on his game, he might be able to see inside my mind. Then he'll know where we are and that the entire Triad, both current and future, are here. Lowering my blocks may allow the dream visitor to see me, but it also allows me to be seen by others."

"Okay, that makes sense. Just one question," Dean asked. "Will a protection circle defeat the purpose of broadcasting?"

"All Caleb will be projecting is a psychic light," said Sam. "A protection circle will protect him from spirits or psychic bad guys who want to latch onto his open mind and take a peek. Joshua can help me make it strong enough to obscure our location too."

Dean nodded. "Okay. What do you need?"

"I have everything in the trunk of the Impala for the protection part; angelica root, bay leaves, calendula petals, ginger, sage and mugwort. I'll text Joshua for the rest."

Caleb turned and headed out to the car, saying, "You have every ingredient organized and labeled in little ziplock bags, don't you?" The door slammed as he went out.

Sam looked at Dean and shrugged. "Yeah."

Dean smiled. "I'm all for organization."

.

Thirty minutes later Sam, Dean and Caleb were in the Bobby's old bedroom, because it had the largest open floor space on the second floor.

Dean looked around, marveling at how much it had changed. He'd been shocked when he first walked in, though now he was glad. He didn't want to see Bobby's boots by the bed, his jacket on the chair, or his shirts discarded around the room because the older man couldn't be bothered with hanging them up.

"You ready?"

Dean looked over and saw Caleb and Sam watching him. Nodding once, he said, "You both need to be inside the circle. Chairs are easier than the floor, so…" he grabbed the straight-backed chair near the window and pulled it to the middle of the room.

"The rocking chair isn't going to work," Caleb observed.

"I'll get one of the kitchen chairs," Sam said, and he disappeared into the hallway.

Dean watched Caleb prowl the room nervously. "You okay with this?"

"Yeah." Caleb looked over at his best friend, and then sighed. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous. I've never fully let down my blocks before, not since I lost you in Rockefeller Square when you were six."

Dean frowned.

"Johnny had dropped you and Sam off at Macs after Bobby was laid up with a hunting injury; everyone was going stir crazy."

"Oh," Dean's said with a smile. "The special snowflakes."

Caleb laughed. "Yeah, those were some special snowflakes. You and I went to Rockefeller Square to see the giant Christmas tree. Hannah found me there, and you disappeared."

"I couldn't lose anyone else," Dean murmured.

Caleb nodded. "I needed to find you, and I sort of panicked. I opened up my abilities and everything flooded in; so many people, so many joys and fears and feelings. I got lost in the white noise of it all. Then," he smiled at Dean, "I found your thread in my mind, shining like a damn glow stick. Finding you allowed me to tune everyone else out, and I just followed the thread in my head to you."

Dean regarded Caleb, brushing past the sentiment and going for the confession. "That must have been scary," he said.

"Yeah, it was. It was overwhelming. I realized I could easily lose myself if I let everything in like that again."

"I got your back," Dean said, coming over and putting a hand on Caleb's shoulder. "You can trust me."

"You can trust me too," Sam stepped inside the door carrying the kitchen chair. "I won't let you get lost."

Caleb took a deep breath, then gave his Triad a quick nod. "Okay, then let's do this thing."

Sam and Caleb sat in the chairs waiting for Dean to make the circle around them. "You said make a circle of these ingredients first," Dean said, holding up a bag for Sam to see, "then make the protection circle right outside the first circle."

"Joshua said the ingredients to protect our thoughts and our location needed to be inside the broader protection circle. He also said he'd rather we wait till he got here."

Dean considered the situation for a moment, then said, "Hold on." He disappeared out the door and returned a minute later with Max in tow. After explaining what they were doing, he asked, "Do you have enough crafting experience to monitor the circle?"

Max swallowed. He knew quite a bit about crafting; Joshua was his father, after all. But he'd never really been called upon to use that knowledge in the field. In fact, he usually fought against using that knowledge in the field. Now, he needed to step up to the plate. Squaring his shoulders, he looked Dean straight in the eye and said, "Yes, I do. However, you're not going to start this circle till I go over protocol with my father. I'll be back in two minutes."

Dean watched the young man leave the room, then turned and raised his eye brows at Sam and Caleb.

"Told you, didn't he?" Caleb said with a grin. "Chip off the ole' block."

"Once again we must remind you that Max is Joshua's son, not yours," Sam declared.

"I'm his uncle and I trained him. He's as close as I'm gonna get."

Since that was the truth, Dean and Sam dropped the subject. Instead, Dean picked up the first ziplock bag he would need and waited. A minute later Max stepped back inside the bedroom.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen." Speaking, not to his godfather but to the Guardian, he said, "Dean, you'll lay both sets of lines. The inner circle you're going to seal with Triad magic. I'll seal the outer protection circle. A trained crafter needs to monitor the outer line to prevent a breech. All right?"

"All right," Dean said. He looked at the two sitting in the middle of the bedroom and said, "You guys ready?"

"Ready," Caleb said.

"I'm ready," Sam echoed.

Carefully Dean opened the ziplock bag and meticulously poured the inner circle, giving Sam and Caleb enough leg room so that the circle wouldn't be broken. Just before he closed the inner circle, he pricked his finger and sealed it with a drop of his blood. A cool blue light shot straight up from the arc, after which the glow settled about a half inch above the drawn circle. Blowing out a measured breath, Dean opened the second bag and made a second circle directly outside the first. When he got to the end, he looked over at Max and nodded.

Max knelt down beside the circle, pulled a stick of ash from his pocket and murmured, "With my blood and body I seal and protect those in this circle." He touched each end of the circle with the wand. Then he pricked his finger with a silver needle, finished pouring the protection powder and touched his finger to seal the circle shut.

A bright silver light raced around the circle, sealing it and lighting the pair inside.

Sam nodded to Caleb and said, "Whenever you're ready."

Caleb looked a little pale, but he nodded and closed his eyes. First he focused his attention on creating a mental net of sorts, to capture anything that tried to get into his mind. Once that was done, he took a deep breath and lowered his blocks.

He gasped. The world was a very noisy place, and his head felt like it would break with all the sound and fury. Quickly he shoved his blocks back up, leaning forward in pain.

"Caleb," Sam said softly.

Caleb didn't answer for a moment, then he said, "Yeah, Runt, I'm here."

Sam nodded. "Nothing came sniffing around. Want to give it a second try?"

Caleb took a deep breath, then nodded. Focusing on putting up his net, he then lowered his blocks again, and was hit in the face with more noise. "Ugh," he groaned, and put the blocks back up.

"Good job," Sam said. "No baddies around."

Max prowled the outer edge of the protection circle, checking to make sure it was equally strong around the entire rim.

Dean's eyes were focused on Caleb and Sam as he paced the floor, making sure to stay out of Max's way.

"Whenever you're ready," Sam said.

Caleb nodded, then suddenly frowned as a thought took shape in his mind. What if he focused his energy like a spotlight instead of simply lowering his blocks... The dream visitor gave him the location of the Enchantment Basin. While he couldn't trust that one hundred percent, their own research indicated that the Yakama Indian Reservation in Washington State was where the hunt was located, and their research and deductive reasoning were sound. Bobby's research backed that up. If he could focus his energy directionally onto the Yakama Indian Reservation, he could essentially open a turret while leaving the bulk of his blocks up.

"Caleb?" Sam asked.

"Hold on…" Caleb said. That just might work, and his blocks would protect him from the bulk of thoughts, feelings, and emotions flooding into his head. Picturing a castle, he formed a turret in his mind. Once the opening was constructed, Caleb focused on the Yakama people and the Indian Reservation. Slowly he lowered his blocks, but this time only in the turret, keeping the rest of his walls in place.

"Ouch," Sam grunted in surprise. Then, eyes still closed, Sam's face relaxed and he murmured, "Oh." He focused on what Caleb was doing, and suddenly smiled.

Dean moved restlessly around the circle. "Are they okay?" he asked Max.

Max had been intently watching the exchanged between Sam and Caleb. "Yeah, they're fine. I think Uncle Caleb just changed the game plan somehow, and Uncle Sam was surprised."

Caleb shut the turret and took a deep breath, trying to relax his shoulders.

"You're doing good," Sam said softly.

Caleb nodded once, then opened the turret again. Suddenly he gasped and would have tumbled clean out of the protection circle if Sam hadn't grabbed his arms and steadied him.

Looking around, Caleb was standing on the edge of the meadow he'd dreamed about. But it wasn't dark this time. Sunlight was shining brightly and the meadow was filled with wildflowers and birds.

_Hello? _he thought into the meadow.

_What are you doing?_ Came an angry reply.

_Trying to help._

_You could have been captured._

_But I haven't. It isn't safe to keep this connection open. I'm vulnerable. _

_You're protected by light._

_A protection circle._

_Good_.

_Where are you?_

_White Swan. Hurry._

_Who_… And suddenly Caleb was back in the bedroom at Bobby's, held up by Sam, who was looking pale and white. "Wha…"

Max was on the floor near the back of the protection circle, his wand and the ziplock bag in his hands.

"Something came looking," Sam said. "I stopped them from getting into your head."

"Did they get where we are?"

"No, the circle protected us; Max kept it strong." Sam waited until Caleb was firmly back in his chair before he released his grip on the other man's arms.

Dean leaned as close as he could. "Are you both all right? Caleb?"

"You all right, Uncle Caleb?" Max asked anxiously.

"We're … fine," Caleb said, trying to steady his breath. "Max, I'm fine. You and Sam saved the day."

"That was a good move," Sam smiled, "opening a single path to Washington instead of lowering your blocks altogether. Nice."

"Wish I'da thought of it sooner," Caleb replied with a weary smile. "Would have stopped the poacher from trying to get in." Looking down at the glowing circle, he said, "You gonna let us out? I, for one, would like to lie down."

"You're going to have to stay inside for another hour," Max stated. "Dad said your psychic bat signal would interest a lot of creatures. He said both circles would need to stay in place until the fervor died down and the baddies went on about their own business."

"You couldn't have said that up front so we could make the circle bigger?" Caleb groused. "We could have brought in some water too."

"Sorry," Max said, his face coloring slightly. "I was kind of nervous."

"You did great, young Jedi," Caleb said. He put a hand to his jumpy stomach.

"You're not going to throw up, are you?" Sam asked warily.

"Hope not," Caleb mumbled with a hard swallow, "but I'm not feeling too great, Runt."

Sam looked around, trying to figure out a way to give Caleb a space to lie down without disturbing the protection circle. But the space, while roomy, didn't give them enough floor surface for that. "Sorry, I can't move the chairs so you can lie down on the floor. Please try to hang in there."

"Maybe you could tell us what happened?" Dean asked. "Did you meet your dream walker?"

Caleb nodded slowly. "It's a she. She was mad I'd dangled myself out there, said I could have been captured."

"I thought she wasn't psychic," Dean said, frowning. "How did she talk to you?"

"You used to talk to me inside my head and you're not psychic. All she needed to do was think her words and I picked it up."

"Who would be capturing you?" JT asked, stepping inside the doorway followed by James.

"Didn't have time to get that far, Johnny," Caleb said. "But since legend has it that our owl witches can stun and capture their prey, I'm going with the ta-tas."

"The Tah-tah-kle'-ah," Sam corrected, as though he couldn't help himself.

"Seems the owl-bitches might be psychic after all," Caleb said, gently massaging his temples.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on your assignments," Dean asked his sons, though not with any heat behind the words.

"We were worried," James explained.

Dean nodded an acknowledgement. "Where's Jody?"

"She went back downstairs. I think she's making Uncle Caleb some tea."

"Won't be able to drink it for another…" Dean looked over at Max.

"Fifty-two minutes."

Caleb put a hand to his stomach and grimaced. "See if she can have some aspirin ready too," he whispered.

Max knelt down beside the circle. "Lean back in the chair, Uncle Caleb."

Caleb focused one eye on his protégé, then nodded. He closed his eyes again and leaned back.

"Take a deep, calming breath and let it out slow and steady. No, don't take another too soon. Okay, now take a breath and let it out slowly."

"It's making me dizzy," Caleb mumbled, as he swallowed hard.

"Okay, don't take as deep a breath. Just breathe without talking. Uncle Sam, take Uncle Caleb's wrist and massage right here," he pointed to the base of his thumb. "Like this," he demonstrated on his own hand.

Sam picked up Caleb's hand and started to massage. "Like this?"

Max nodded. "It's acupressure. It should temporarily lessen the headache, which should help the nausea."

Sam continued to massage Caleb's hand while James, JT and Dean hovered nearby.

"Did this woman tell you her name?" Dean asked in a low voice.

"No," Caleb breathed. "Wasn't time."

"Caleb lets another woman go without getting her name," Dean quipped.

"Ha … ha," Caleb mumbled.

"Forty-three minutes," Max said.

"I need you to teach me that turret trick," Sam said. "That was pretty amazing."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Our research indicated the person we needed to help was in Washington State. That aligned with what the dream person told Caleb before, about Enchantment Basin Lake. Instead of letting his blocks down entirely, Caleb opened a turret, a small window facing Washington, and let loose. All his other blocks remained in place. It's like the castle being protected, with only a canon port as an opening."

"Brilliant," James declared with a grin.

"Unfortunately, I didn't think of that before I opened myself up twice," Caleb mumbled.

"Yeah, you were rather like Rudolph and his shiny red nose," Sam said with a smile.

"Do you know what came nosing around?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "I swatted it away before I got a good look," he stated, a sly smile on his face.

"That's my boy," Dean said with a grin.

Jody stepped inside the room. "How are they doing?"

"Sam's okay," Dean said. "Caleb, not so great."

"I'm fine, I'm okay," Caleb said stubbornly. "I'd just rather be great lying down than sitting up right now."

Jody winced in sympathy. "How long do you have to stay in there?"

"Thirty-six minutes," Max said.

Dean looked over to his sons, who were fidgeting anxiously, watching their godfather with worried expressions. "Caleb will be out of the protection circle soon. Why don't you both go back and continue the research."

"To be honest, Dad," JT said, his eyes darting from his father to his godfather. "I don't think I can concentrate until Uncle Caleb is out of that circle."

"Why don't we get started on lunch," Jody suggested. "By the time Caleb has gotten some rest, we'll have it on the table."

James looked to JT, who hesitated briefly before nodding. "Yeah, okay."

Dean smiled at his sons. "He's going to be fine. It's your Uncle Sam I'd be more worried about. He's the one who's nearest if Caleb loses his breakfast."

"Oh, thanks for that image," Sam groused.

James laughed and followed JT and Jody out the door.

"Thirty minutes," Max said.

"Sam," Caleb said, his face going white. "Can you stop that please?"

Sam stopped massaging Caleb's hand and sat back in his chair. "Feeling worse?"

Caleb nodded. "My head's buzzing."

"Are your blocks back up?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. But letting in the whole world, even for a second, leaves a mark."

Dean glanced worriedly at Sam. "A permanent mark?"

Caleb gave a slight shake of his head. "No. But it'll be a day or so before the buzzing stops."

"I'm sorry I suggested this," Dean said, guilt in his voice. "I didn't understand the consequences."

"My choice, Princess," Caleb murmured. "I could have said no."

"Was it worth it?"

Caleb opened one eye and said, "Yup. We're going to White Swan, Washington."


	10. Chapter 10

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 10

Dean leaned against the doorjam of Bobby's old bedroom watching Caleb sleep. His friend's face was pale and every once in a while he winced as though in pain.

As soon as the protection circle had gone down, Caleb had stumbled into the master bathroom, slammed the door and thrown up. Dean ordered everyone from the room except Sam so Caleb wouldn't have an audience when he returned. When Caleb came out, he went straight to the bed and lay gingerly down.

Dean went over and knelt down so his friend didn't have to look up. "How are you feeling?"

Caleb swallowed thickly. He considered going for bravado, but he just couldn't work up the energy. "Bad," he murmured. Looking at Dean with heavy eyes, he said, "This is going to sound weird, but I really want Mac right now."

Dean smiled back, but his worry escalated. Caleb wanting Mac was the best indicator of exactly how bad he was feeling. But he understood. There were times, even to this day, when only the presence of his father could make things better. "Not weird at all," he said softly.

There was a touch on his shoulder, and Dean looked up to see Sam holding a mug. "Here," Sam said. "See if he can drink some. It's tea."

"Joshua's here?" Caleb murmured.

"Jody," Sam said.

Dean stood up suddenly. "Damian," he said. "Try to drink a bit of this tea. I'll be back in a minute." Turning, he said to Sam, "See if he'll take a sip of two."

Dean hurried out and jogged down the stairs. He looked in the library and the living room, and found Max in the kitchen. "Max…" he began.

"I'm way ahead of you, Uncle Dean," Max said. "I called dad as soon as the protection circle went down. I'm making his tea to settle Uncle Caleb's stomach and help with his headache right now."

Dean smiled. "Well done," he murmured, giving Max's neck a comforting squeeze.

Max gave his godfather a smile, then turned back to stirring. "Oh, he said he and Ryker will be in Sioux Falls tomorrow morning."

"Great." Dean jogged back up the stairs in time to hear a scrambling of feet. When he stepped into Bobby's room, the bed was empty and Sam's eyes were on the bathroom door.

"He's sick again?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

The bathroom door opened and Caleb stumbled out. Collapsing on the bed, he murmured, "I feel like hell."

"Tell me exactly what's going on," Dean demanded.

Caleb snorted and closed his eyes, his arms wrapped around his middle.

Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances

A minute later Max walked in the door carrying a hot mug. He hurried to the bed and said softly, "Drink a sip of this, Uncle Caleb."

Caleb gave a short shake of his head. He'd already gone that route with Sam's tea, and he wasn't doing it again.

"Its dad's tea," Max explained. "You know the one; the tea that helps your headache go away."

"Josh?" Caleb whispered, then winced.

"Yeah, Joshua," Max said. He held the cup to his uncle's lips. "Drink," he ordered.

Caleb lifted his head slightly and took a sip of the tea. Immediately he lay his head back down, but within seconds a bit of color began to seep back into his pale cheeks. Max smiled and urged his uncle to drink another sip. A short time later Caleb looked better and was asleep.

"Good job," Dean said to his godson.

Sam smiled and gave the younger man's shoulder a light squeeze before he walked out of Bobby's bedroom and headed downstairs.

Max sat back in the chair near the bed watching his uncle sleep. "I never wanted to do crafting, especially not in the field."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed facing Max. "Yeah, your father was the same way."

Max nodded. "I know; he told me. I just didn't understand until now. Crafting can make a difference for my team." Shaking his head. "I guess I just wanted to be like Uncle Caleb, but I'm not. He's an amazing Knight. How can I measure up?"

"You already have," Dean said. "Caleb is a Knight's Knight, with all the skills, heart and courage the job demands. His psychic abilities make him exactly right for the position, and he uses those skills to help others, to help us. Yes, you're different; your skills are different. But those skills are uniquely you and make _you_ exactly right for the position. Learn from Caleb, absorb all he has to teach, but embrace your unique skill set. Use every tool in your arsenal for the good of the Brotherhood and to protect your Triad, and you will be the best Knight of the Brotherhood, just like your mentor."

Max smiled. "I will."

Dean nodded and stood. "You want to stay and keep an eye on him?"

Max nodded. "Yeah. If he can drink a bit more of this tea, he'll be feeling much better"

"I'll call you when lunch is ready."

* * *

_Yakama Indian reservation, Washington_

Onida pushed herself off the balcony floor, panting. She couldn't believe she'd nearly lost her help. Growling, she shouted, "What was he thinking?!"

Dropping into a nearby wicker chair, she reached for a glass of water and drank deeply. Exhausted, she rested her head against the high back of the chair and closed her eyes. She'd just been able to stave off an attack before he'd been captured. At least, she thought so. For a brief moment she could have sworn someone else was there and had given the witches a psychic shove before her piitl'iyawilá disappeared, but she couldn't be sure. She'd been in a panic.

But he was coming, she knew he was coming. This time when she felt him, he was so much closer then he'd been before.

The witches prowling the cage knew, and had grown more vicious. She was exhausted with working nearly twenty-four/seven to keep them contained. She needed sleep, she needed rest, she needed food. She hadn't been able to get groceries for over a month, and had eaten the last of her canned goods a week ago.

Shoving herself out of the chair, she reached for her phone. She needed to replenish her stores, but she couldn't afford to leave. She hit her speed dial and didn't even hear a full ring before he answered.

"Are you all right?"

Onida smiled. "Samuel." She knew she could count on her friend. "I need supplies."

"Text me a list. You'll have them inside two hours."

"Thank you."

There was a brief pause, before he asked, "What's happening?"

She moved away from the balcony and into her home, sliding the glass door closed. Quickly she walked into her kitchen.

"Onida?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Don't worry. It's safe."

Samuel Adcox frowned at the cryptic reply. Instead of asking for clarification, though, he said, "I'm ready."

Onida closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

"I'll be waiting for your text. See you soon."

Onida stared down at the silent phone, and after a minute texted her list. Reaching into her cupboard, she pulled out the last of her bread, and though stale, she buttered it and put it in the oven to toast. While she waited, she dumped the last remnants of her coffee into the maker and turned it on.

Soon she was wolfing down toast and inhaling weak coffee. Snatching up her phone, she texted "coffee." She was going to need it.

When she felt steadier, Onida went to the double glass doors and stared out past her canvas into the meadow and forest beyond. She needed rest, but she could wait until after Samuel brought her groceries. She needed to strengthen the cage again before she could sleep. The continual pummeling on the walls was weakening the structure faster, almost, that she could keep it reinforced. Never before had a guardian brought someone else into their enclosure. They were curious, they were angry, they were dangerous.

Pulling in a breath and steadying herself, Onida stepped outside onto the balcony.

* * *

Caleb rolled onto his back and immediately groaned at the movement. His head felt like it was stuffed with tacks.

"Drink more tea."

Turning his head slightly, Caleb squinted at a light-haired shape near the bed. "Josh?"

"Max," the shape said.

A few blinks, and the shape came into focus. Caleb gave the young man a slight smile. "Hey." Grunting, he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Drink this," Max said, holding the mug closer.

"Naw, I'm good."

"I'm not giving you a choice," Max stated.

Caleb looked up in surprise, then winced.

"Here," Max pushed the mug into Caleb's hands. "This will help, I promise."

Sighing, Caleb lifted the mug to his lips and sipped. "Tastes like crap."

Max grinned. "I know."

"How's he doing?"

Caleb squinted at the door. A blurry shape stood there, but he didn't need clarity to know who it was. "Deuce," he murmured, pushing himself to his feet. He wobbled a bit and heard _Idiot_, as two sets of hands steadied him.

"Lay back down, Uncle Caleb," Max urged, pushing Caleb back onto the bed. "You experienced a psychic wound. You need to give yourself time to recover."

"A psychic wound?" Caleb repeated. "Seriously?"

"That's what dad said," Max defended. "Whatever you call it, you need to rest."

"We have a hunt, and I'm able to fight."

Dean looked at Max and jerked his head toward the door with a smile.

Sighing, Max handed off the mug and walked out.

Dean dropped into the chair recently exited by his godson. Eyeing Caleb, he said, "Damian, you need to rest. We're here for another day, and I need you at the top of your game when we get to Washington. You're on point with this one; you're the contact with the dreamer. Jackson, Steve and Mark are here to help. We've got the Sam-Jimmy brain trust, JT and I are here, so brains as well as good looks are covered…"

"Just, stop there," Caleb griped, waving a hand in Dean's direction and lying back down. "Even after all these years, still insecure about your looks around the more handsome teammate. Pathetic."

"Drink the tea," Dean ordered. Moving to the door, he gave one more look over his shoulder to make sure Caleb was downing the beverage before he headed downstairs.

"He drink the tea?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded as he stepped into the kitchen. "You making a new batch?"

Max nodded. "Dad said Caleb suffered a psychic wound, and that this stuff," he leaned over and sniffed, making a face as he straightened, "would help lessen the pain and speed the healing."

Curious, Dean walked over to the pot, then quickly backed away. "Excellent. Make sure he drinks a lot."

Max laughed.

Dean smiled and walked into the library where Sam, James and Mark were working. "Where's JT?"

"Outside," Sam said. "His ability to sit still is better than yours, but he needed a break."

James twisted in his chair. "You bring snacks?"

"And he's got your appetite," Sam grumbled. "We had breakfast…" he glanced at his watch and saw it was after one in the afternoon. "Oh!"

James nodded. "Yeah, _oh_. Slaver driver," he muttered.

"Watch it," Dean admonished good naturedly, giving his son a tap on the head.

"Sorry; slave driver, Sir," James corrected, then ducked his father's hand.

Mark leaned over and absently gave James a whack on the head.

"Hey!" James yelped.

"Nice," Dean smirked.

"Gotta respect your elders," Mark remarked.

"Gee, thanks," Sam tried for sincere but ended up grumbling. He always felt off when someone referred to him as older. Yeah, he was fifty-seven, but he didn't feel fifty-seven. Inside he still felt thirty.

Dean smiled, easily knowing how to interpret the disgruntled expression on Sam's face. He felt the same way. "I'm going to get together some lunch. Then I want to hear where we are with the hunt."

Thirty minutes later Mark, Sam, James, JT and Max were gathered around Bobby's kitchen table eating grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches, bags of chips and a plate of carrots.

"Why's that on the table?" James asked in disgust. He hated carrots. "That isn't lunch."

"These," Max said, holding up a carrot, "are what one type of vegetable looks like. This one is called a carrot." He popped the carrot in his mouth and crunched.

James rolled his eyes. "I know what it is."

"Got to have veggies," Mark said.

"We've got tomato in the sandwich," James griped.

"Tomatoes are a fruit," JT observed, talking a bite.

"Where are Jackson and Steve?" Sam asked, cutting off the impending argument.

"On the road. They've got their once-a-month delivery of parts to an auto repair shop in Sioux Falls." Mark glanced at his watch. Standing, he gathered his plate and glass and put them in the sink. "They should be back in a couple hours. And I've got a class in half an hour," he said, heading for the door. "Catcha later!"

Dean finished his sandwich and took his dishes to the sink. "I'll meet you all in the library."

Sam got to his feet and followed.

"Dishes again?" Max complained, rising. "This is definitely a conspiracy."

.

Dean, Sam and the boys spent the next couple hours gathering information, with Max leaving every once in awhile to take Caleb some tea. It was close to four when Jody walked in.

"Gentlemen." The former sheriff took a seat in one of the library room chairs and looked over at Dean. "Thanks for the assignment from hell."

Dean frowned. Tapping official law enforcement channels should have been simple information gathering, especially for someone who worked in the field. "What's up?"

Jody shook her head. "On the one hand, finding out about the tribe, the village and the nearby towns was routine. Finding out the name you want … not so easy. I hit my head on so many brick walls, I've got a concussion."

"What did you find out?"

Jody took a notebook from her shirt pocket. "The Yakama tribe has an elder council." She ripped out a page with names and handed it to Dean. "The tribe's leader is Samuel Adcox. He's been the Tribal Chief for thirty-eight years. The tribe owns and runs the White Swan Medical Clinic, whose chief of staff is Richard Nez, a member on the tribal council. Several doctors, nurses and workers at the clinic are tribe members, though much of the staff is from surrounding towns. The tribe also has a medicine man; Joseph Whitetail. He was raised as the medicine man and is an expert in holistic and herbal medicines. He oversees births, deaths, sweat lodges and soul searches."

"What's a soul search?" Dean asked.

"Soul searches," Sam interjected, "also known as vision quests, are undertaken by tribe members for various reasons, and is accompanied by ceremonies led by the tribal elders. They happen when momentous decisions need to be made, like when a young man comes of age, when the tribe is in need or danger..."

"Okay, okay," Dean said, holding up a hand. "I get it."

Jody smiled. "My former colleague in the Yakima City police department says that the smaller towns have honest law enforcement, and he put me in touch with Erik Olsen, sheriff of White Swan. He was less forthcoming, but confirmed the identity of the tribal chief and medicine man. I thought he was holding something back, but when I pressed, he clammed up."

"You have any idea what he was withholding?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and no. Yes, he was withholding the identity of someone else in the tribe, someone important."

"Who?"

"That's the _no_ part. An American Indian Tribe consists of the Tribal Chief, the elders, the tribal council, the medicine man or woman, and the tribe members. We know all those for the Yakama tribe. So, there's some other person whose position is important, someone we don't know."

"It's Caleb's dream visitor," Dean stated. "They're protecting the dream sender."

* * *

Onida refreshed her coffee and walked into the living room. Samuel had dropped off her groceries and tried to find out what was going on. Since she didn't have the time or the energy to explain, all she could do was tell him she would ask when she needed his help. Nodding, he'd been reluctant to leave until she promised to call. She hoped she wouldn't have to come through on that.

When he'd gone, she quickly tossed a frozen lasagna for one in the microwave. While it was cooking, she opened the bread sack and ate two pieces. The microwave pinged, and she pulled out the lasagna and dumped it onto a plate. Without sitting, she blew on the meal and quickly downed the hot food. When she finished, she felt steadier. She took a second lasagna and stuck it in the microwave, then poured herself a glass of milk and placed it on the table. When the ping sounded, she pulled the second container and dumped it on the plate and took it to the table to eat. This time she ate slower, needing the relaxing minutia of the task to calm her down.

Setting her dishes in the sink, she leaned against the counter and sighed. It was amazing how food helped one's spirit. After a moment, she pushed off the cabinets and walked back through the kitchen and living room, and stared out onto the balcony. Eyes closed, she felt for the energy. It was contained, and she needed sleep.

Instead of going to the bedroom, Onida opted for the living room couch. Sluggishly she pulled a blanket over her body, closed her eyes and dropped off to sleep.

.

Six hours later Onida was once again standing at the balcony door. Eyes on the canvas, she checked her work, making sure the containment was in place. Once assured of its security, she lifted her eyes to the meadow beyond. Wild flowers were peppering the green with pinpoints of color. In daylight, the forest beyond looked fresh and innocent; even the shadows looked welcoming to visitors. But they didn't know what she did; that some shadows hid scary things, creatures of nightmares.

It was strange; she had a sensation of ending, and that relieved and frightened her. She'd spent her entire life training and working as the guardian for the Yakama people. She'd spent numerous hours over the last twenty years searching for one to take her place, the one she would train and to whom she would pass all her knowledge. The last five years had been spent searching for someone to help her take on the witches and end them. And he was coming. He was coming and bringing help. In spite of knowing it needed to be done, in spite of knowing this was the right course of action, she didn't know quite how she felt about that.

She refocused her attention beyond the meadow to the forest. When she was young, she had spent hours near the forest hiking, picking up pinecones for her mother, taking photos of birds for Marius. Marius, whom she'd loved with her whole heart and with the innocence of youth. She wondered what their life would have been like now if he were here. Some days she could imagine him sitting there on the sofa, grading student papers and listening to a ballgame. Other days, it was like he'd never been.

.

_40 years ago _

Onida and Marius were married toward the end of the 20th century, on November 1, 1999; All Saints Day. Álxayx died on December 2, 1999. Onida's plans to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with her new husband, alternating between his and her families, ended. Instead, she moved into the guardian's house and took up her duties as protector of the Yakima people.

During her first few months as the official guardian, Onida was swamped getting the feel of how the landscape worked and learning to infuse her style into Álxayx's. It was a scary and rewarding time. Usually when a Yaotlapializtli relinquished the canvas to the new guardian, a three-to-six month hands on training period followed. Since Álxayx's death was sudden and unexpected, Onida was on her own. Luckily, her training had been thorough. Even still, the canvas was complicated, and there were many times she found herself yearning for Álxayx's wisdom and guidance. Instead, her own training, creativity and adaptive skills were tested to their full measure.

Her work day began right before sunset. She kept a running chart on the sun and lunar cycles. It was important to know the exact time the sun went down, for the blackest time of the night was usually between six to seven and a half hours after sunset. Those windows were when the witches had the most power. New moons were particularly difficult, as they were the darkest nights of the month. Evil loved darkness, and it was those nights she had to work the hardest to keep evil at bay. During new moons she was on duty from sunset till dawn.

The turning of a new century pulled Onida from her work, and she and Marius celebrated with their families in White Swan. They celebrated again at the tribal festival for the New Year, with dances and the ancient custom of offering flowers, breads, spices and wines to the Great Father God, asking Him to bless the new era. Marius and Onida followed up both celebrations with a more intimate one of their own, drinking Quilceda Creek wine made in Washington and watching the sun rise on a new year; a new century. She felt the world was laid out before her like a carpet, and she was excited to start walking into the next millennia.

Managing hers and Marius' schedules and getting comfortable with her new position meant the days flew by, and soon they were celebrating their first Valentines. Onida had recently discovered some wonderful news and couldn't wait to tell her husband. After an intimate dinner full of laughter and heart-shaped chocolates, she reluctantly went to work.

As usual, it was after three in the morning before she was able to go to bed. In the early hours just before Marius needed to be up for work, Onida whispered he was going to be a father.

Marius' eyes widened, sparkling with excitement. "We're having a baby?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Boy or girl?"

Onida laughed. "I don't know. I didn't know whether we should find out, or wait and be surprised."

Marius pretended to think hard about that. "I don't know. Waiting would be fun, but knowing would mean getting the nursery colors right straight out of the gate. Then the fun we could have picking out baby names and…"

"Okay, okay," Onida grinned. "Let's find out."

"You're going to have to move your pictures," Marius whispered gleefully.

"What do you mean?" Onida mumbled between placing kisses on his neck.

"Soon we're going to need room on the fridge for crayon drawings, not pen and inks of birds."

Onida gave a delighted laugh. "I think I can find places for both."

Five days later it was a new moon, another night of intense work for Onida. Marius didn't fully understand what she did to help the tribe, didn't know the evil that lurked in the woods at the base of the mountain. For him, the mountains were a wondrous place of hikes and meadows and birds, though at Onida's request, he didn't go into the forest near their residence. He was a keen advocate for endangered avian species, namely the rare Swainson's Hawk, the Merlin Falcon and the Golden Eagle. As a competent artist, he spent many hours sketching several bird species for nature magazines and ornithology clubs. Onida had several of his drawings tacked up all over their kitchen and refrigerator. But for Onida, new moon nights were intense. Marius usually stayed with his parents in town, so as not to distract her. This month he hadn't wanted to leave her alone because of the baby. He did, however, stay in their bedroom while she worked on the deck.

It was just after two-thirty in the morning when Onida felt a wobble in the containment energy field. Frowning, she stepped toward the balcony railing and closed her eyes. Reaching out, she used her energy and felt a bow, a warp in one small corner of the cage. Stepping to the left, she touched her canvas lightly, letting her fingertips move across the intricate painting. But the familiar touch of darkness, the crawling of witchcraft was fainter than usual.

An escape.

Her eyes popped open. Quickly she grabbed some herbs from the table, took a large pinch and rubbed it vigorously in her palm; two fingers on her right hand rubbing into the palm of her left. She didn't know how many witches were out, and the first order of business was to prevent another breech. Snatching her knife, she cut her left palm, letting her blood mix with the paste. Then she slapped her hand on the canvas and rubbed once. Immediately the canvas glowed and ate the paste. The barest hint of a dark energy fluttered behind her, and had her turning. Quietly she moved to the side of the balcony door, slid the glass open a fraction and stepped inside.

Cautiously she crossed the living room to hers and Marius' bedroom. Opening the door, she peeked inside and saw her husband's familiar shape lying in bed. His shoulders were moving as he breathed and she felt a sigh of relief. Closing the door, she laid her left palm on the hard surface and murmured a few words. Stepping away, a bit of the paste and blood she'd used on the canvas stayed on the door. Inside their bedroom, Marcus would be protected.

Turning, she was headed back to the deck when she heard the noise. It was faint, just the barest creak in the wood, but she knew every squeak and crack of this house. Instead of stopping, she forced herself to continue her casual walk to the balcony. When she neared the kitchen pantry, she darted to her left and swung open the pantry door. Inside she was just able to grasp a walking stick carved with ancient runes and magical sigils when the witch attacked.

Onida swung her staff with all the force of a pro ball player and managed to block the witch's knife. The black-hooded witch was knocked off balance and fell to her right, stumbling into the oven and knocking pots and utensils to the floor. A second witch with a brown cloak covered in sticks and leaves blurred into view on her left. Onida pulled energy from inside her body and hurled it outward, tossing the witch into the living room. By this time the black witch had recovered and, faster than the eye could see, she was nearly at Onida's side when the guardian shoved an energy spear into the witch's side. An eerie howl went up; part hoot, part scream.

Onida knew she needed to get to the balcony. There she could enact the protocol Álxayx had explained for whenever a witch got free. Stumbling to her feet, Onida ran into the living room, shoved a ball of energy at the twig and leaf witch who was scrambling to her feet. Snatching her staff from off the floor, she slammed it into the floorboards of her home and the ground rumbled. The witch stumbled. Onida murmured a few Yakama chants and the sigils glowed ruby red. In a fraction of a second the five sigils climbing the front of the staff blew scorching red hot fire at the witch, who howled and dropped where she stood.

"Onida?"

"Back in the bedroom!" Onida shouted.

The black witch who'd been heading in her direction pivoted in the blink of an eye and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Nooo!" Onida shouted, as she changed direction. A blur slightly to her right had her swinging her staff. The connect was solid and satisfying, and the brown-cloaked witch dropped again. She reached the kitchen and pulled more energy into a ball and hurled it at the black-hooded witch who shoved an inky black fog of energy directly at Marius' body. Screaming, he flew backwards, hitting the floor near the refrigerator.

Onida stumbled as the brown, leafy witch tackled her from behind, driving her forward onto her knees. Almost hugging Onida, the witch extended clawed hands and racked them across her belly and chest with razor sharp talons. Screaming "q̓ínu-šana maš, Áan, ku pá-iyawi-ya!," a shell of energy blew out from Onida's body. The witch was hurled upward and hit the ceiling, then slid ten feet away and dropped, unmoving, to the floor. "Áan, pá-iyawi-ya!" she screamed at the black-cloaked witch near Marius, and fiery red light flew from her hands, wrapped itself around the witch and shut off the scream that had started to climb up the witch's throat. She dropped unmoving to the ground.

One hand went to her wet, shredded stomach while the other pushed against the ground so she could stand. Breathing through the pain, Onida stumbled slightly, but she needed to get to the picture. If she didn't, these witches would continue to fight until she'd expended all her energy reserves or bled out. Then the pair would kill her and Marius, and they would all be free. Turning, she shot another narrow beam of energy at the feebly stirring witch nearest Marius and headed for the balcony. The screech in her wake was satisfying.

She felt one behind her, and before the thing could attack, Onida pulled a dark red ball of anger and rage from her body and hurled it. The ball connected and spread like ants across the brown witch's body, crackling and glowing with fire. The creature screamed in agony and dropped to the ground. Onida raced forward and hit the sliding glass door hard. Her hand fumbled for the handle. She pulled it open a mere six inches and slid through. Blood loss caused her to lose her balance and she fell to her knees. Smacking the ground with an impatient hand, she pushed herself into a kneeling position. She didn't have time for this crap.

Suddenly the sliding glass doors exploded outward and both witches were there facing the canvas. Onida closed her eyes and focused. In the blink of an eye she brought forth the spectrum of her energies; white for purity, yellow for energy, green for creation, blue knowledge, and red for rage and coiled them within her body. Instantly there were swirls of color in her palms and she hurled them at the witches. The explosive impact knocked her on her butt and shoved her closer to her canvas. Without checking the see the damage she'd inflicted, she flipped back onto her knees and scrambled for the painting. There was no time, there was no energy left. Pulling forth every last ounce of strength she had left, she placed both hands right in the middle of the painting, shoving energy through her palms and through her blood into the canvas. She felt the cage snap upward and solidify, but it was too slow and she was too weak. Screaming inside in desperation, she suddenly felt a curl of bright, sweet pure light come up through her belly and out through her hands. A sob tore its way from her throat as she felt her daughter die and give her energy to the enclosure. Sobbing out her grief and heartache, she felt the witches in her home disappear back into the enclosure and the gate slam shut.

Immediately she grabbed the phone to the right of the canvas and hit speed dial one. "Yiút," (earthquake) she barked and dropped the phone to the floor. The SOS word for a catastrophic event had been delivered, help would come.

Drained, Onida collapsed onto the balcony floor and cried her heart out. Vision still blurred with tears of sorrow, she pushed herself laboriously onto her knees. Hand to her stomach in a feeble attempt to stymie the blood flow, she crawled into the house. Vaguely she was aware of glass slashing her hands and knees, but Marius was in there, and she needed Marius. Pain was the only sensation she felt as she crawled through the living room and into the kitchen.

He was there, lying near the refrigerator. His hair looked blacker against the cream tile of the kitchen floor. A hand lay casually on his chest and his eyes were closed. He looked relaxed as though he were sleeping. Sobbing, Onida used the last of her strength to crawl to his side. With a trembling hand, she touched his soft cheek. It was cool. She couldn't see for the tears. "Marius," she wept. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me." Gently she laid her head on his quiet chest and whispered, "Aštimná, ašátawit, ašlákayxit (My heart, my love, my light)."

Samuel Adcox broke into the house five minutes later.

* * *

Onida opened her eyes. The room was white and there was a beeping sound off to her left. She could smell healing herbs and spices in the air and she knew where she was; in the Reservation clinic. But she couldn't find it within herself to care.

"Hey," came a soft voice off to her right.

Turning her head, Onida saw her mother and father. Her lips trembled as tears flooded her eyes and escaped onto her cheeks.

"Oh, baby," Angeni murmured. Gently she caressed Onida's hair, every once in a while wiping the tears from her face. Onida's father held her hand, rubbing his thumb soothingly back and forth across her palm.

Onida just cried. She had no words left, no thoughts in her fractured mind. Sorrow was the cleaner and it had wiped her brain dry.

When she woke again, her mother was gone and her father sat by her bed reading his favorite Walt Whitman book, "Leaves of Grass." She didn't move, didn't call out. She simply watched this comforting tableau of life. Eventually her father felt the inspection and looked up. Smiling, he put his book aside and leaned forward. Carding his fingers through her hair, he murmured, "Hello, sweetness."

Onida's lips trembled slightly before she murmured, "Marius."

Johan nodded in resignation. "We buried Marius in Swan Lake near his family."

Onida looked away. Unconsciously her hand touched her stomach.

"The baby's gone," he murmured.

"I know," Onida whispered. "I felt her go."

"A baby girl?"

Onida nodded, and though she tried as hard as she could, the sob forced its way from her throat. "Can we have a grave for her near Marius? Her name is Angel Maria Marius Rosten."

"We can, baby, we'll make it happen."

The door opened and Samuel walked in. Slowly he approached the bed. "Onida, I am so sorry."

Onida pulled herself together as much as she was able, and nodded.

"I know this isn't a good time, but there never will be again, will there?" he stated, knowledge and sorrow written on his face. "So I ask for the sake of the Yakama people … are we safe?"

Johan stood and moved between Onida and the tribal chief. "Samuel, now is not…"

"Daddy, it's fine," Onida said. Samuel's question more than anything since she'd opened her eyes in the Reservation Clinic steadied her. "How long have I been here?"

"A week and a half," Samuel said, moving around Johan and coming nearer the bed.

Onida nodded. "The containment is secure. When will Joseph get here?"

"He's been here every day since I brought you in. The first four days he didn't leave your side. Since then he's come in at ten in the morning and again at six in the evening." Samuel looked at his watch. "He should be here in another hour."

The door opened again and Angeni entered. Seeing Onida's eyes open, she hurried forward. "Baby. You're awake again. Let me get you some water."

Onida nodded, suddenly very thirsty. She took a couple sips of cool water before nodding she was finished. Clearing her throat, she said, "I want to know how I'm doing and when I can go home."

"Onida," her mother began.

"I ... have a job to do." She looked at Samuel. "After Joseph gets here, please inform Richard Nez I would like an update on my injuries and an ETA on my release."

Samuel nodded and left the room.

"Onida, baby…" her mother tried again.

Onida shook her head. Forcing the tears from her eyes, she continued, "Could you and dad please go to the house, pack up Marius' … things," she choked slightly. "…and take them to his parents? Please box up…" she swallowed again, "the drawings, pictures … our … wedding things," her voice broke, and her mother wiped at the tears that refused to be contained. Her father brought a cup of water to her lips so she could drink. When she could, she swallowed again and murmured, "Sorry. Please take those to your house. I can't … I can't do my job with those memories around."

Angeni stared at her daughter.

Johan nodded his head. "We'll make sure the place is as Álxayx," he stressed, "left it."

Onida swallowed again, trying feebly to get the lump in her throat to go away. "I would also like to arrange … for all my accounts to be returned to my maiden name. Could you do that for me?"

Tears leaked from her father's eyes as he nodded. "Yes, baby, I can do that."

Onida nodded, her eyes on her fathers. "Thank you."

* * *

_The Present – Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

Dean rose from his chair and stretched.

"Going to check on Caleb?" Sam asked, concern on his face.

"Yeah."

Max had taken some tea upstairs an hour ago, and hadn't returned. Dean was concerned. When he got up to Bobby's room, he found Max sitting beside Caleb's bed, watching his uncle sleep.

"You all right?" Dean asked softly.

Max turned and gave Dean a weak smile. "Yeah. Got him to drink more tea and that's helping. But he still looks like he's in pain." Sighing, he looked back at Caleb. "I wish dad were here. He'd know what to do."

"You're doing what he would do," Dean said.

"But he'd know how to tweak the mixture to help more. I didn't pay enough attention, and now I don't know what to do." He held up his phone. "I tried texting and calling, but dad is probably in with the coven elders, and they don't allow phones. No signal."

Dean reclaimed his prior seat next to Caleb's legs. "You see this?" he pointed to the sleeping man. "That's because you made the tea that helped. You'll learn more. But right now, he's asleep and recovering, and that's a good thing."

Max nodded.

Dean knew Max needed a distraction, so he asked, "How far have you gotten on weapons that kill owl witches?"

Max pulled his eyes from Caleb's face and nodded. "Aside from manmade means like bullets, knives, arrows, owls die by natural viruses; Avian Pox, Canker, Aspergillosis, other viral infection. But I don't think we want to get our hands on the West Nile virus in order to weaponize it to kill witches." Breaking off a moment, he pondered, "Though I'd bet anything the West Nile virus has already been weaponized."

"Why don't we avoid adding to the world's problems by weaponizing West Nile," Dean remarked dryly.

Max gave his godfather a quick smile. "Agreed. The best plan is to stick with what we know will kill witches; silver, iron, holy water being the most popular. Witches are tough and can take a lot of punishment. They'll recover from most wounds like bullets, knives and swords. The weapons will need to be silver or consecrated iron. In studying what we know of these witches, it's their mystical energy manipulation that is formidable. If they're faster than the eye can see, will we be able to see them to kill them? Dad can probably come up with some potions that may be effective. Maybe this dream lady will know a better way to kill them, but at this moment I'd say take their damn heads off."

"Are you saying off with their heads?" came a voice from the bed.

Dean turned to see Caleb's eyes open and watching them.

"You're quoting _Alice in Wonderland_?" Max laughed.

"Having spent far too many hours entertaining Josie and Mary growing up? Of course. And you know where the quote came from, so no stone throwing," Caleb retorted.

"Got it," Max smirked. Pointing to the mug on the nightstand, he said, "Drink," before leaving the room.

Caleb shoved at Dean to get off the bed and pushed himself up. Picking up the mug, he grimaced and downed the remainder of the liquid. "So, why do you have Max researching how to kill witches when we already know how to kill witches?"

"There's always more information to be had," Dean said with a smile. When Caleb gave him the raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "I don't want them to feel complacent since we're here. Usually when we hunt with the boys, we carry the load and they're in training mode. This time it's a hunt, real-time. I don't want them going into this thinking we'll be doing the heavy lifting. They need to take it seriously and carry their own weight."

Caleb nodded thoughtfully. He hadn't really looked at the current situation in that light, but what Dean said made a lot of sense. This hunt was dangerous, and everyone needed to be on their game.

"How's the noggin?"

Caleb looked up and gave a slight lift of his shoulders. "Feels like my head is full of cotton and tacks. But my stomach feels better." Seeing Dean's face he added, "Deuce, I'm fine. My abilities are still there and the walls will heal."

Dean felt the guilt of forcing Caleb into the position of making himself vulnerable; and he felt even worse knowing that in the same circumstance, he'd do it again.

Caleb knew Dean better than he knew himself, and he knew exactly what his friend was feeling. "I didn't want to do it, but it needed to be done. Now we know the witch showdown happens in White Swan, Washington. Thanks for giving me a push."

"Thanks for finding me at Rockefeller Center," Dean said softly.

"I got your back," Caleb said. "Always."

Clamoring on the stairs saved them from falling further into sentimentality. JT and James shoved at one another to get through the door.

Dean rolled his eyes. Sometimes his kids still acted like they were under ten, and damn if he didn't love them more than life.

"Are you feeling better?" JT asked.

James elbowed his brother in the side, eliciting a grunt. "Dinner's on. Jody says no shop talk till after we've eaten."

Caleb felt his stomach rumble and got to his feet. "What's on the menu?"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread," JT said, moving to the door. "Come down when you're ready!"

.

Dinner was a casual affair, with a large bowl of pasta making its way repeatedly around the table. Jackson and Steve gave a rundown of their day, and Mark had them in gales of laughter with tales of his online classes. When the last of the spaghetti, bread and salad had been devoured, everyone went into the library, pulling in more chairs from the kitchen to accommodate everyone.

Without any preamble, Dean said, "Where are we?"

Everyone looked to Sam to kick things off. "I believe you heard what Max had to say about the weapons, but to sum up, at this point using silver or consecrated iron is best, but cutting off their heads is the sure-fire way to kill a witch."

"And the metaphysical stuff?" Dean asked.

"That's the difficult part," JT said. "We all know metaphysical is using abilities that aren't human normal. We have our share of paranormal abilities, but we know what those are. We don't know what these witches can do except the myths which say they move very fast and possibly fly. If we go into the woods after them, I suggest we have spotters far enough back to be an asset in taking out the witches if they can fly. As for moving really fast, there's no weapons for that. I thought about seeing if Joshua could make a potion that would allow us to see their movements. Otherwise, we're relying on spotters, or Uncle Caleb, Uncle Sam or Jimmy to sense them in enough time so we can react." Looking over at Caleb, he said, "I'm counting on your dream connection for more data. If she's been fighting these owl witches, then she has some skills we can use or copy."

"Nice work," Dean said, and Sam echoed that sentiment. "Jimmy?"

"I confirmed much of the same information as Jody. The Tribal Chief is Samuel Adcox, the Medicine man is Joshua Whitetail. There are around three thousand, five hundred tribe members living on the res at this time. A few live in White Swan or any of the other surrounding towns, but the reservation population has been shrinking as members leave for better money or better work options. They still have tribal meetings once a month, and the new moon is coming up."

Max frowned. "The new moon? Why do you bring that up?"

"New moons are the darkest night of the year," Sam said.

James nodded. "And the tribe has the new moon on the tribal calendar. The darkest night of the month is good for lurking evil and sneaking around," he finished with a grin. "As far as this mystery person no one will talk about, all I got was Tunweya Najin which means _guard _or_ protector_."

"You got more than I did," Jody said.

"Good," Dean said, thinking about the hunt. "We need to get to White Swan asap." Looking to Max, he confirmed, "Joshua and Ryker are in tomorrow morning?"

"Dad said he had an eight AM flight. They should be here by eleven-ish."

"The Ames jet can take us on to Yakima," Caleb said.

"Flying?" Dean said, with what he thought was a degree of nonchalance.

Sam grinned. "It'll be the fastest way there, and I think this dreamer needs our help."

Dean sighed. He'd only flown a handful of times, and only since he and Juliet had gotten together. "Fine, we'll fly. Once we get there, Sam, I want you and JT to visit with the tribal chief. Max and Ryker can get us settled into the nearest hotel with multiple rooms available. Joshua and James can check in with the sheriff of White Swan."

"Why do we need to do that?" James asked.

"We've got eight men coming into a very small town, men who look like they know how to handle themselves. It's always best to check in with local law enforcement so they know we're not going to cause trouble."

"I'll call Eric Olsen," Jody said, "let him know to expect you."

"Thanks," Dean nodded. "Caleb will go with me to visit the dream sender."

"We don't know where she lives," Caleb pointed out.

"I'm counting on you being able to sense her once we're there. We can always get the tribe's chief to take us, but I'd rather we make first contact without her having backup. If she can send dreams to Fort Knox, here," Dean pointed to Caleb, "and she's been protecting the Yakama people from witches, sounds like she's a badass." Dean eyed the others, his expression fierce. "I want to see what she's got."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 11

Dean clutched at the cushy armrests of his airplane seat. He hated flying, he hated flying, he hated flying. No one should be suspended in midair without any viable means of support. It was unnatural.

"Only two hours and nine minutes to go," Caleb said, his eyes on his laptop screen. He'd been reading up on metaphysical and paranormal abilities. Mac had always wanted him to become more familiar with the spectrum of paranormal skills, but growing up, Caleb had a hard time accepting his own abilities much less finding out about others. Then the Apocalypse, discovering an evil Trinity, and then their duties as the Triad had taken precedence. He hadn't thought about researching other abilities until now.

"It's only a three hour flight," Sam said soothingly.

"Shut. Up." Dean growled.

Sam covered a smile

JT, Max and James wisely refrained from saying anything, JT and James long used to their father's phobia regarding air travel.

"Anxiety while flying is a common dilemma," Joshua said, his decades-long interest in homeopathy rearing its head. "I make an anti-anxiety tea which is very calming."

Dean gritted his teeth and ground out, "I'm fine."

Sam distracted Joshua by reviewing the talismans for the boys, a subject he knew Dean would be keenly interested in. "So, making the talismans went well?"

"Very," Joshua said. "We were able to make them much stronger than I thought in the short time available. We'll still need permanent talismans, of course, however these will be more than adequate for this hunt. As a matter of fact, I would like to remake your talismans with these new techniques. They will have more layers of protection."

Sam leaned forward, curious. "What did you do different?"

Even Dean looked interested.

"Unfortunately, the coven would view my explaining as a violation of their privacy," Joshua said reluctantly. "They take their formulas and methods very seriously."

"Oh," Sam said, disappointed.

Dean merely rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"I don't know either," Ryker said, "and I'm a member of the coven."

"You've chosen another path," Joshua said as though this wasn't the first time he'd needed to explain this to the younger man. "Some coven methods and practices will be open to you if you chose a more neutral one."

"You mean if he leaves the Brotherhood," Caleb stated, somewhat offended. "You'd think we weren't on the same side."

"There are many sides of the same side," Joshua replied enigmatically.

"That doesn't even make sense," Caleb grumbled. "And you're in the Brotherhood."

"I was brought into the coven while already a member," Joshua said.

"Still…"

"How far is White Swan from Yakima?" Sam interrupted.

"Thirty-five minutes," Caleb grumbled. "I've already made arrangements for three SUV rentals."

"I booked us into the only hotel in White Sawn," Sam said. "Takawáakusn Inn."

"What?" Dean frowned.

"Dark Horse Inn."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because that's not the name, it's the translation of the name," Sam said with a smile.

Before Dean could vent his irritation, JT moved up the aisle and asked, "Anyone want something to drink?"

"I would like a bottled water," Joshua said with a smile. "Thank you, Johnathan."

Caleb raised a finger and said, "Soda, please, Johnny."

"No, thank you," Sam said, "and nothing for your dad. He's fine."

"So I can't talk for myself now?" Dean grumped.

"Not civilly," Joshua said under his breath.

JT managed to keep a straight face as he headed for the galley.

Caleb smiled, though his eyes remained on this computer screen. "Just under two hours and we'll be back on the ground."

* * *

_On the Ground…_

Walking out of Yakima Air Terminal, Dean stopped abruptly and looked around.

Sam halted beside his brother, his brows raised. "What?"

"You sure we're in Washington, land of lots of trees? I've been to Washington before. This looks like South Dakota."

"We're in Yakima," Caleb said, slinging his duffle onto his shoulder. "Eastern Washington. Western Washington is where most of the tall trees live. And there are trees over there," he pointed to a stand of clustered pines in the distance. "The car rental place is over here," he said, walking down the terminal walkway.

"Guess we're this way," Max said, and followed his uncle.

A half hour later the three SUVs were on the road headed to White Swan. The trip was short and uneventful, and they soon pulled up in front of the Takawáakusn Inn.

Caleb climbed out of his vehicle and immediately headed toward the front office to get them checked in. Ryker took off in the other direction to scout the rear of the building.

Dean exited his SUV and gave an interested and slightly distasteful look at the long, low building. Painted an unattractive brown, there was nothing at all to recommend the Inn; no chairs outside the doors, no plants, and no windows. The parking lot was barely paved, with thick tufts of weeds sticking through what looked to be much worn asphalt. It looked like a stable. Back in the day he and Sam had stayed in worse, but he found he wasn't all that thrilled about revisiting that roach-infested time.

"At least it's better than that place you took us years ago on the way to Grandpa's house," JT observed.

"You remember that?" Dean asked absently, his eyes going to the dense trees around the building and taking in the terrain. That trip to Bobby's had been years ago.

"Grandpa washed my clothes because he said they had flees."

Sam shouted out a laugh as Dean's head jerked in JT's direction. He loved his nephew's dry sense of humor.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "That's not true."

JT grinned. "No, it's not. But it could have been."

Ryker returned from his sojourn around the back of the building. "There's not much back there but scrub brush and a few trees. There's an abandoned railroad track about a half mile beyond, then a whole lot of nothing."

Dean nodded his thanks and checked out the structures across the street. A small, dingy diner that had seen better centuries sat with two lonely cars outside. Next to the diner was a dilapidated but functioning gas station, a barber shop and a small post office.

"Hub of commerce, isn't it?" Sam remarked quietly.

"I have a feeling we're just at the edge of White Swan," Joshua commented.

"Keep your strangers close, your population closer," Max intoned.

Caleb walked back with four sets of keys. "Okay, we're in the four rooms starting at the end, rooms nine through twelve." He took one key and handed it to JT; "You and Jimmy are in number eleven, Ryker and Max are in ten," he handed off their key. "Josh and I will take nine, and that leaves twelve for Deuce and the Runt."

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname and took their key.

"Okay, get the lay of your rooms and dump your stuff. Josh, you and Jimmy are going to check in with Erik Olsen, Sheriff of White Swan, and maybe find out if there's somewhere else we can have dinner." Dean eyed the broken-down dive across the street. "Everyone else knows where they're going. We'll meet back here when we're finished. Let's get this done."

* * *

Dean and Caleb drove up to a house on the edge of a large and spacious meadow. Rimming the meadow in the distance was a dense, dark forest. Dean had been worried they were on the wrong track when they drove further and further into nowhere. Caleb, however, was sure they were headed toward the dream sender. The population thinned and houses became fewer till there were none but the house where they were parked. Dean looked around; there were no other homes for miles that he could see.

The house in front of them was a one level that had been raised up off the ground by heavy, round tree trunks that served as stilts. Large windows faced them, and Dean would assume there'd be large windows facing the back as well. This house was made for the view. There were several steps to climb to reach the massive double front doors.

"This it?" Dean asked, leaning forward in the driver's seat and eyeing the house.

Caleb closed his eyes and extended his abilities. "Yeah. I can sense the dreamer inside, and I remember that meadow from my dreams."

"Then let's go introduce ourselves."

Dean climbed from the SUV and lifted his jacket to fit his gun behind his back. Caleb followed suit and they climbed the stairs.

Once at the top, Caleb was just about to knock when he heard a female voice call out, "Come in…"

Dean gave Caleb a raised brow. It was unusual for a female to let men into their home without first checking at the door. Shrugging, he turned the large front knob and pushed open the door.

When they stepped inside, the small tiled foyer opened onto a large living room on their right. Furnished for comfort rather than fashion, it held a large couch, oversized chairs near a massive fireplace, a desk, and several bookcases filled with books. On their left was a short hallway leading to what Dean supposed were bedrooms, and they could see a kitchen off the hall.

Caleb cross the wide living room to the double, sliding glass doors and stared at the view beyond. "Impressive," he murmured.

"Yeah," Dean said, looking out onto the balcony."

The sliding glass doors opened onto a truly magnificent sight. Rolled out like a carpet a half mile wide was a flower-littered meadow. In the distance the meadow was fringed by a large forest, dense with Douglas fir and tall pines of many varieties; Ponderosa, Lodgepole, Western White and Whitebark. Caleb was entranced.

The balcony itself was magnificent; wide and large, it was an architectural marvel. Caleb appreciated its dimensions and construction. It was meant to be enjoyed, and enjoyed for long periods of time. The railing was made of sun-bleached, natural wood, weathered but sealed to prevent damage and rot. Several plants sat cluttered atop a large table on the left side of the doorway. Pots, a few pestles and mortars, cutting boards and knives wrestled for space against the plants on the tabletop. On the right side of the door sat an aged, cushioned double glider. Nearby stood a small table cluttered with mugs, a couple stacked plates with utensils and some napkins anchored against the afternoon breeze.

Directly ahead, a large canvas was perched atop a massive easel. Numerous tables were clustered near the canvas piled with paints, brushes, jars, additional mortars and pistols, knives, and what appeared to be jars of spices. Caleb thought it looked a lot like Joshua's crafting table.

Standing with her back to them stood a tall, slender woman with dark blond hair piled atop her head and held in place with a large clip. Caleb studied the figure. She wore faded, well-worn jeans and a rose, white and black plaid flannel shirt that was untucked and fluttered in the early afternoon breeze. She appeared to be staring unmoving at the canvas, and he could feel her concentration.

"They know you're here," she said, not turning around.

Caleb focused on the canvas, and suddenly felt an electric storm of psychic energy. Wincing slightly, he mumbled, "Ouch." His blocks weren't fully recovered from opening them up yet.

"Damian?" Dean said with a frown.

"I'm fine," Caleb said. He walked forward, his attention on the canvas. "What is it?"

Dean followed and gave a mental shrug: it was a painting, something he was very familiar with, given Caleb's skill with a brush. He didn't see the big deal.

"It's a trap," the woman said without turning around.

"A trap?" Caleb echoed.

Dean frowned. "How can a painting be a trap?"

Finally the woman lifted a hand to the clip in her hair and yanked. A flood of thick, bronze-blond hair fell down her back. She tossed the hair clip onto the table and turned.

Caleb blinked. She was beautiful in a timeless way, her face a study in contradictions.

She had the dusky, golden hued skin of a Native American Indian, as well as the classically cut, high cheekbones. A long, straight nose centered her face. Her mouth was wide and her lips rosy, a mouth made for laughing. Dark, winged eyebrows brought attention to her eyes. Yet instead of echoing her obvious Indian heritage, the eyes were a surprising sky blue. Long creases at the corners marked her as being older than she first appeared.

"I apologize." Moving toward them, she held out her hand. "I'm Onida Skogstad."

"Wow," Dean remarked. "That's a mouthful."

Caleb rolled his eyes and elbowed his friend in the side.

"Ow," Dean muttered, rubbing at his ribs.

Onida chuckled. "A conundrum, I know. Native American on my mother's side, Norwegian on my father's." She leaned in conspiratorially, "I wasn't very popular with either side of my family tree. Dad's family didn't understand how he could have married an Indian, and mom's was horrified she'd married outside the tribe."

"I'm Caleb Reeves, and this is Dean Winchester," Caleb said, shaking Onida's hand.

"Come," she said, moving past the pair toward the house. "I'll pour us some coffee and we'll talk."

Dean was just about to turn when something pushed out against the canvas, stretching the fabric. He thought it was a hand. "Shit," he yelped, and yanked his gun from behind his back and pointed it at the canvas.

"No!" Onida exclaimed, rushing to stand in front of the picture.

"Deuce!" Caleb shouted, pushing Dean's gun arm away from Onida.

"What?" Dean demanded. "You saying you didn't see that crap?"

Caleb gave the canvas a searching look.

Onida turned and stepped back a foot so she could get a better look. "See what?" Frowning, she moved closer again and touched the surface. Closing her eyes, she focused on the enclosure. There was a lot of activity. The witches were angry and desperate. But they'd been like that for months. Pulling her hand away, she looked at Dean. "What happened?"

"You're seriously telling me you didn't see that," Dean barked, giving the canvas a wide berth, though he hadn't put up his weapon. "It's possessed."

"The canvas isn't possessed," Caleb said, "I'd feel that, though there's a hell of a lot of psychic energy."

Dean looked at the other two, then back to the canvas. Again, the canvas pushed out as though a hand were reaching out for him. "Damn," he exclaimed, back pedaling even more. "That just isn't normal."

Onida looked confused. "I don't understand. What exactly are you seeing?"

Dean glanced at her, then back to the canvas. Slowly he tucked his gun behind his back. "It's like someone is right behind the picture, pushing at the canvas from the other side. The painting is bowing out like the canvas is elastic and someone's hand is pushing it."

Onida's mouth had fallen open in surprise at Dean's words. "You mean, the canvas itself is morphing?"

Caleb looked from Dean to the canvas. "What?"

"Morphing, moving, however you want to describe it," Dean said, "Creepiest thing I've ever seen."

"How are you seeing that?" Onida said, confused. She approached the canvas again, but like any other day from over the last four decades, the canvas was flat except for the kaleidoscope of colors.

Caleb moved closer to the canvas and stared. He also didn't see anything like what Dean described.

"Why don't we go inside. We can't talk out here," Onida said, backing a few steps away from the canvas before turning toward the balcony doors.

Dean didn't immediately follow. He just stared at the canvas, watching it pulse and stretch.

"Deuce," Caleb said, giving Dean's arm a pull.

Dean glanced at his friend, then gave the painting one last look before moving into the house.

Once inside, Dean followed Onida into the kitchen while Caleb stood inside the closed glass doors and watched the canvas. While he hadn't seen what Dean had, it was literally throbbing with psychic energy. Closing his eyes, he focused on the painting. Suddenly he heard the voices.

_We'll give you everything you desire…_

_Set us free…_

_She can't be trusted…_

_We're not the enemy; watch your back, young one…_

A hand touched his arm and Caleb jerked.

"You can hear them," Onida stated.

Caleb nodded. "You sent me the dream. How?"

"Come into the kitchen. It's protected, and I'll tell you everything."

Caleb winced slightly as the rantings of the witches increased.

Onida frowned. Lifting a hand, she held it up to Caleb's head and waited. When he nodded, she ran her fingers lightly over his forehead. "Your aura has been damaged." She tilted her head slightly. "Something happened recently."

"I was trying to find you and let down my blocks. Everything comes in and it's, well, painful."

Onida nodded sympathetically. "You were looking for me."

Caleb nodded. "I thought of a better way to find you, but only after I'd opened myself up a couple times." He smiled. "My brother Joshua is a Crafter. He's made some teas that help with the healing."

"You're used to … crafting? You mean magic?"

"Joshua doesn't approve of that name," Caleb smiled.

Onida laughed. "I suppose the title does bring up some unflattering connotations." Pointing to his head, she said, "I can heal that for you, if you want."

"You can? How?"

"Your abilities, your shields, they're energy, and I can use energy to heal energy. It's one of my gifts. I can heal that if you'll allow me. You're shields will be as good as new, titanium secure."

"Titanium," he repeated.

Onida nodded with a smile. "I tried getting a dream to you for over two years before you finally let me in."

Caleb's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Two years?"

"Two years, three months, and two days, I think. You're one tough Páshtinin."

"Páshtinin?"

"White man. Now, I'm getting an impatient energy from the kitchen. You want me to heal your shields now, or later?"

"How about later," Caleb said. "You deprive Deuce of coffee for too much longer, and you've got a lunatic on your hands."

"I'm not the one holding things up," Dean remarked from his position leaning against the kitchen doorjamb, watching the interaction between the other two.

"Then we'll delay you no longer," Onida said, leading the way for Caleb to the kitchen.

Once the three were sitting at the table with mugs of hot coffee, Onida began.

"This is going to sound incredible, but in the forest there are…"

"Witches," Dean interjected.

"Specifically, theTah-tah-kle'-ah," Caleb added with a smile.

"They come in packs of five, live in caves, and are a lot like superman," Dean finished.

"Superman?" Onida looked at Dean, confused.

"They can move really fast and can fly … maybe."

Onida looked flummoxed.

"We do our homework," Dean smirked.

"We've been researching your hunt for the last few days," Caleb said. "The only thing we needed to know was where you were, and when we found that, we came."

"My … hunt," Onida echoed.

"That's what we call going after something like this," Caleb explained.

Suddenly Onida smiled. "You work with the supernatural." She couldn't believe her good fortune. No convincing was necessary; these men already believed. That made her life so much easier. "Who are you?"

"The Brotherhood," Dean said simply. "We fight all sorts of things the world doesn't want to know about."

"So, tell us more about these witches," Caleb said. "From our research, they're very old, strong and dangerous."

"Besides tall, huge and probably ugly," Dean interjected.

"How are you keeping them contained?" Caleb asked.

Onida shook her head, trying to organize her thoughts. Surprises all around today. Blowing out a steadying breath, she said, "As far back as the spoken word, the Yakima people have been keepers of the Tah-tah-kle'-ah. The Owl Witches have tormented my people, stolen our children, and been a terror to the surrounding towns and peoples. For centuries, a Yaotlapialistli has protected our people. Yaotlapialistli means _one who guards against evil_. For decades, every thirty or forty years a Yaotlapialistli is born. That person has special abilities that enable them to contain the witches. Unfortunately, I'm the last guardian."

Dean and Caleb's eyes met when she'd said _guardian_.

"No one with my abilities has been born on the reservation for decades. About five years ago I realized the Tah-tah-kle'-ah would need to be killed, though I hadn't the faintest idea how to accomplish that. If we had the method to kill them, we would have done that decades ago, and so many of our warriors wouldn't have died. I did some research on my own, but couldn't find a way to kill them and maintain the entrapment by myself. I was desperate, and decided to see if someone out there could help; if there was knowledge out there that could help. That's when I found you," she nodded in Caleb's direction.

"You said the canvas was a trap," Dean said. "What do you mean? How can a painting be a trap?"

"It's a metaphysical trap," Caleb guessed.

Onida nodded. "Enhanced by medicine bags with special herbs and bound with energy created by medicine men and our Yaotlapialistli decades ago. They are placed in strategic spots around the forest, enclosing the witches and keeping others from entering their territory unless lured there."

"With their language mimicking abilities," Caleb said.

Onida nodded, impressed with the depth of these strangers' knowledge. "They lure people in, more often children. Children have an innocence the witches love. For example, if you heard some strange voice calling you from a darkened forest, you'd probably run away." She saw the smirk on both of the men's faces and admitted humorously, "Okay, maybe not _you_, but most adults would. However, if that voice was soothing and gentle enough, children would walk right in. Our medicine bags help offer deterrents with negative energies, but they're not always successful."

"So how do the measures you use in the forest connect to the picture?" Caleb asked.

"The ingredients in the pouches has been ground together to form a paste. That paste is spread throughout the canvas so whatever happens to the canvas, happens in the forest. I control the canvas, and the witches can't get out. If I make a mistake, if they work loose one of the pouches in the forest and I don't catch it here, they escape."

Rising, Onida opened a cabinet and pulled out some bread. She grabbed a jar and placed them both on the table. "This is called Fry Bread." She picked up one of the squarish fried pieces of bread and pulled it apart. "You break it in half and dip one side in the berry mixture." She scooped up some of a thick, reddish jam and placed the entire mixture into her mouth. With a smile, she gestured for the other two to follow suit.

Caleb immediately picked up a piece, broke it and scooped up some jam. The taste of the berries exploded on his tongue, a mixture of tart and sweet. Swallowing, he asked, "What is this? Tastes sharp."

"It's raspberries and huckleberries."

Dean swallowed a large mouthful and nodded. "Great. Do you have a map of the containment area in the forest, where the medicine pouches are?"

"Yes," Onida said. Rising, she walked out of the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a large sheet of paper. "The bags are circled on the map," she said, pointing.

"What about the caves where the witches live?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know for sure." Onida pulled the map towards her and pointed to a low ridge. "But I believe they're located here, along this ridge. It's the only logical place. There are two covens of five. Two different covens don't share the same living quarters."

Dean studied the map, his eyes going from the circles where the pouches were to the cave ridge. "So," he said, "you don't have any idea about how to kill these witches."

Onida shook her head. "No. They're creatures of energy…"

"And witches," Dean remarked. "Yeah. Not much can take them out, as they'll heal from most human methods of warfare; guns, knives, swords, holy water. We figured cutting off their heads."

Onida blinked. "Uh, yeah, okay. How do you plan on doing that?"

"By going into the woods and killing them," Dean answering brusquely.

"You can't go in there," Onida said.

"Why not?"

"They'll kill you. These witches are huge."

"They're taller than human normal, probably stronger. They can move faster than the eye can see and might be able to fly," Dean stated. "We got it."

Onida suddenly felt angry. She had protected her people for decades. The witches killed her husband, her baby, and she had almost died at their hands. And now these men were going to just casually walk in and take them on. It was insulting. "You don't understand," she stated emphatically. "These creatures have menaced my people for centuries. Warriors have died. They're not just some creature you can take out on a whim."

"We're not going about this flippantly," Caleb said. "Let me tell you about who we are; about The Brotherhood. We're a group of men and women who've been around in some form or other since the days of Merlin."

Onida laughed. "Merlin; THE Merlin."

"That's the one," Dean said.

"He's a legend," Onida objected, "a fantasy."

"We thought so too, but we're here," Caleb said. "Merlin gave three men gifts so they could lead the fighters; heart, a sword and the eye to see beyond this realm."

"That's you," Onida said.

Caleb smiled and shook his head. "No, that's the Scholar."

"My brother, Sam," Dean said.

"But your psychic abilities are powerful."

"I got my abilities from a demon through my great grandfather," Caleb said softly.

Onida goggled. "You're serious." She shook her head. Then she remembered the other presence when Caleb had recently been in the cage. "He's the one, when you were here before. He's the one who pushed the witches away from you; this Scholar."

Caleb nodded. "He's pretty powerful too. Together, the Brotherhood fights all kinds of things from werewolves to wendigoes, rawheads, black dogs, wraiths, banshees, shapeshifters, skinwalkers, vampires, witches; well, the list goes on and on."

"So I'm not being flippant when I say we got it," Dean said. "We may get bloody and beat up, but we usually come out on top." He watched Onida absorb what he was saying. "We brought people to help, people with skills. We're not going into this foolishly, but we are going in."

"Okay," Onida said slowly, "then you need to understand the bigger picture. These witches are not completely … solid. They're part physical and part non-corporeal. They exist in a metaphysical state. That's why the entrapment is part physical by way of the medicine bags, and part metaphysical by way of the canvas."

"And you?" Caleb said.

"I monitor the canvas. I specialize in energy medicine and metaphysics. I can manipulate energies, auras, and pull aura energies from my body." She held out her hand, and a swirling ball of color appeared.

"Wow," Dean remarked, leaning closer. "Cool."

Caleb smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cool." Leaning forward too, he reached out a finger and touched the light. Colors and swirls of energy exploded in his head. "Whoa," he drawled.

"Hey, you okay man?" Dean said, leaning over and shoving Caleb's hand back on the table. "You know about the no-touching-supernatural-stuff-without-a-manual rule."

"That's how you can heal," Caleb said, his eyes on Onida.

"Yes. Healing is cell regeneration and energy. I can manipulate those and speed healing."

"So how does that work on the canvas?" Caleb asked, intrigued.

"Since the canvas is energy, I can manipulate the energies of the canvas, myself and the witches to keep the containment in place."

"I'd like to see that," Caleb stated.

"My watch starts at sundown. Stick around and you'll see."

Dean's eyes went from Caleb to Onida and back again. His lips quirked slightly as he stood. "Then you're staying and I'm going to meet up with the others. We've got a few hours down time, then you can catch up with us at dinner for the briefing." Picking up the map, he began to roll it up. "Is there some place to eat that's not across the street from the Dark Horse Inn?"

Onida smiled. "There's a little diner on the other side of town. It's called Gode Spiser and is run by Mr. Nesset."

"Go…de…" Dean frowned.

"Gode Spiser," Onida said, picking up a pencil and writing it on the back of the map. "It means Good Eats in Norwegian."

Dean grunted and headed for the door, though Caleb could hear him say, "Whatever happened to the Greasy Spoon, or Downtown Diner."

The door slammed shut and soon Caleb heard the SUV's engine fire up.

Onida turned to Caleb and said, "How about I heal that psychic wound?"

Caleb snorted humorously. "That's what my brother Josh called it." Nodding, he said, "Okay. Do I need to do anything?"

"Your blocks are strong, so you'll have to allow me access. But other than that, just sit back and let me do my thing," she said with a smile.

Caleb sat back in his chair, nervous. The only people he'd ever let down his blocks for were Joshua, Elijah and Mac. A sudden rush of pain went through him at the thought of Mac. Mac; his savior, his mentor, his father, and then his friend. He missed him with an intensity he'd felt only once before; when Dean had died. Sometimes, like now, the pain pulled him under like a tide.

"Take a deep breath," Onida murmured. "Let the pain wash over and through you like a wave on the beach."

Caleb took a deep breath, and a wash of blue went through his mind, soothing and calm.

"That's it," Onida murmured. "In and out, let the color take the pain away with it." After a couple more minutes, she said, "Now, let your blocks slid down with the wave of blue, easy, slowly, painlessly."

Caleb slowly lowered his blocks and luminous light filled his mind, and he jumped slightly. He was afraid he'd feel the pains and thoughts of the world and it would overwhelm him again. But this time, the light pushed the voices away.

"Just relax," Onida said quietly. "Let the energy fill your mind, soothing, healing, rebuilding."

The light was Onida, touching his psychic walls with a thread of glistening gold. He'd never felt anything like it. When Elijah dampened pain nerves, he'd felt very little. This was like an awakening. Then almost as soon as the feather light touch ran over his blocks, the golden thread retreated and the light began to fade.

Caleb opened his eyes. "That was amazing. There's no more pain."

Onida smiled. "I'm glad." Her expression sorrowed as she asked, "Who was Mac?"

Caleb's smile faded.

"I'm sorry," Onida said quickly. "That was intrusive and none of my business. I usually don't snoop, but his presence was so powerful in your mind, I couldn't help hearing his name. I apologize."

Caleb nodded. He couldn't sit while talking about this, so he stood and paced the small kitchen. "My parents died when I was six and I went to live with my grandmother. She wasn't my mom and dad, but she was family. Then, she died…" Caleb glanced at Onida over his shoulder and said, "I saw it happen."

Onida's eyes went wide.

"Not with my eyes," Caleb clarified.

"You had a vision."

Caleb nodded. "I thought I'd made it happen somehow, that I was responsible. My grandmother's best friend was Bird Isbell. My grandmother had named her my guardian, so the courts put me with her. But I couldn't stay there, not with her. What if I killed her too? So I ran away. When I ran too many times, Child Protective Services took me away and put me in a foster home. Then they were murdered too."

"You had another vision," Onida supplied.

"Yeah. This time I was convinced I'd killed them; the police thought I was guilty too. I wanted to die. I couldn't bear to kill anyone else. I nearly killed myself with a police revolver and they put me in a mental institution."

Onida gasped. "How old were you?"

"Thirteen," Caleb said. "I would have died in that place if it wasn't for Mac. He came and another man, Pastor Jim. Pastor Jim was the leader of the Brotherhood back then. He heard about me from another psychic named Missouri. They came, they explained about my abilities, told me there were others like me, and told me the deaths weren't my fault. Mac came…" Caleb swallowed the huge lump suddenly lodged in his throat. "Mac came, and he didn't go away like everyone else. He came, read to me in the institution, and took me into his home. Then, wonder of wonders, he adopted me as his son." Caleb gave Onida a small smile. "He gave me a home, he gave me a family, he gave me everything I'd ever wanted."

"He introduced you to this Brotherhood," Onida said.

Caleb nodded. "And I found the brother who died with my parents in Dean."

Onida frowned. "I thought you said Joshua was your brother."

Caleb laughed as he sat back down at the table. "My family is complicated. What about you? You have family?"

"My parents died about fifteen years ago," Onida started. "I didn't have any brothers or sisters." She hesitated, and then she felt a light touch of his mind in hers. Instead of blinding the touch with light, she simply sat there and let this man in. She couldn't understand why she did it, but she did. His touch was gentle and soothing. And then he spoke inside her head, she discovered he could hear her when she spoke back.

_I'm sorry._

_It was a long time ago._

_You still miss him…_

_Always_

Caleb pulled his mind away from Onida's before he was tempted to delve deeper. With this woman, he would rather find out about the old fashioned way. "How long ago?" he asked softly.

"Forty years."

Caleb's eyes widened in surprise. "Forty… What were you, twelve?"

Onida laughed. "No. I was twenty-four when we were married. I'd known him practically all my life. We had three and a half glorious months before he died." She gave Caleb a sad smile before she straightened and said, "What about you? Any Mrs. Psychic at home?"

"No, I've never been married, never had a real long term relationship. I couldn't take the risk of passing on my genetics to any child. I wouldn't endanger them in that way, and I'd never deprive any woman the gift of a child."

Onida stared at Caleb for a long time before she blinked and broke the connection. Slowly she rose and lifted her shirt.

Caleb stared at four long, deep scars running from her rib line and slashing down to her hip bone. Claw marks. His eyes darted to hers. The wounds must have been very deep, considering the depth of the scar tissue. How had she survived?

"Aside from age, you don't have to worry about my having children," Onida said softly. Dropping her shirt, she walked out of the kitchen.

Caleb remained at the table, staring after Onida. Finally, after what seemed like a very long time, he pushed himself to his feet and mumbled, "Okay, that happened," and left the kitchen to find out where she'd gone.

* * *

Dean stared at the menu and wrinkled his nose. "I thought she said this place was good."

The seven men were sitting around a long table in a small room off the main dining space of Gode Spiser, Joshua having had the forethought to ask for a place with some seclusion, telling the curious hostess that they would be talking business.

"How do you know it's not?" Sam asked.

"I can't even pronounce most of this stuff," Dean grumbled. "I want a burger."

"Me too," James said, his eyes roving over the plastic covered menu. "I don't see it here."

"What's a Kjøtt…kaker?"JT asked.

"Meatcakes," said a male voice.

Everyone looked up to see a fair-skinned man with white hair standing near their table. He smiled. "Hello, gentlemen, and welcome to Gode Spiser," he said with a lilting accent. "I'm Gunner Nesset and I own this restaurant. It's wonderful to have some new customers."

Joshua smiled and shook the man's hand. "Thank you. We're excited to try some Norwegian dishes."

"My hostess Samantha said you were here on business," Mr. Nesset questioned, his curiosity obvious.

"We're mainly traveling through White Swan," Joshua explained. "We're looking into networking with logging companies in the area to plant trees in logged areas, keep the forests healthy."

"C Wyss & Son is the main logging company in this area," Mr. Nesset said helpfully, "and the Yakama tribe does some logging and replanting as well."

"If we decide this is fertile ground for our project, we'll look into working with C Wyss and the tribe." Holding up the menu, Joshua said, "Can you explain the menu for those who need some interpretation?" He eyed Dean, who returned the look with a nasty one of his own.

"Of course," Mr. Nesset said. "We have two different types of cuisine; Norwegian and Native American. Some of our most popular Norwegian dishes are the Kjøttkaker, which are large cakes of ground beef seasoned with onion salt and pepper. It comes with potatoes, stewed pears or cabbage and carrots on the side. Two additional favorites are Fårikål, which is mutton stew and comes with a side salad and potatoes, and Svinestek, which is roast pork served with gravy, vegetables and potatoes. On the Native American side, we serve Pemmecan, which is lean meats mixed with dried fruit, fat, honey and nuts. It's served with honeyed beans and cornbread. The Pine Nut Catfish is also excellent, and served with greens and a side of whipped potatoes, and lastly, Succotash, which is dried lima beans, fresh corn, pearl onions, bacon fat and ham hock also served with cornbread."

Dean was looking like he would still ask for a hamburger when Sam cut in, "How about you take the Kjøttkaker." Looking at Dean, he said, "That's like a burger without the bun."

"And I'll bring a basket of bread," said Mr. Nesset.

"Okay," Dean sighed, his dreams of a thick, juicy burger going down the tubes.

"I'll have that too," James said.

"I'll have the one that's stew," JT added, not even bothering to try and sound out the name.

"Sounds good," Ryker nodded.

Max went with Sam and chose the Pemmican, while Joshua ordered the Pine Nut Catfish.

Mr. Nesset left, and a minute later a waitress returned with a basket of bread. She eyed Max and giggled before moving away.

Dean watched her go and sighed. "I wanted a beer."

"I was hoping for a glass of water," Joshua said. "Looks like we'll have to wait."

"Should we wait for Uncle Caleb?" Max asked, his eyes going to the door to diner door.

"We'll get started," Dean said. "He should be here soon."

"How did meeting with the dream sender go?" Sam asked.

"Really good, for Caleb, at least," Dean said with a smile.

Sam gave his brother a puzzled look. "What?"

Shaking his head, Dean took a piece of bread from the basket and put it on his napkin, as the giggling waitress hadn't brought them bread plates either. He told the group about Onida Skogstad and that she was the one who kept the witches contained in a metaphysical prison. He told about the medicine bags in the forest and the corresponding trap in the canvas.

"Sounds a lot like Samuel Colt's Devil's Trap in Nevada," Sam said.

"I thought of that too," Dean said. "The canvas adds something new."

"Fascinating," Joshua said. "So there are medicine bags placed in strategic spots in the forest, and also woven into the fabric of the canvas. I would like to hear more about this method of entrapment and to see the canvas."

"You'll have to get in line," Dean remarked. "Onida monitors the canvas, making sure the witches don't escape. Looks like these witches might be semi-solid."

Joshua frowned. "You mean their equally corporeal and non-corporeal?"

"Yeah, Josh, they're both," Dean sighed. "I think _semi-solid_ covered that."

"Just clarifying for those with higher vocabulary levels," Joshua remarked loftily.

"You mean simple words make it difficult for you to understand people?" Dean sniped. "Must make talking to us normal folks a challenge. How did you cope when you were a Public Relations guru?"

James watched the exchange with interest, while JT, Max and Ryker merely sat back and waited for the tension to dissipate. They'd been on enough hunts to know that being tired and hungry made tempers short.

"Okay," Sam interjected before the conversion could devolve more. "Will cutting off their heads still work as a means of killing them?"

Dean sighed. It had been a long day, and he was tired. Giving Joshua a nod, he continued, "They have to be solid to attack people, otherwise their punches would go right through. So taking off their heads during a fight should work."

"Agreed," Joshua said, giving Dean his own apology.

Just then Mr. Nesset returned with two waitresses and placed several plates of food on the table. Looking around the table, seeing Dean's bread on a napkin, the diner owner frowned. "Where are your drinks and your bread plates?"

"I don't believe our waitress has gotten around to that yet," Joshua said diplomatically.

"Molly," Mr. Nesset exclaimed. "See to their beverages immediately." The man himself walked away and returned with seven bread plates and put them on the table.

The giggling waitress now known as Molly looked contrite. After taking their drink orders, she returned quickly with seven waters, five beers and one milk for Ryker, who didn't drink very often.

Dean eyed the large meatball. After a moment he picked up a bread roll and tore it in half. He then sliced the meatball into three pieces, picked up the center piece and put it in between the bread roll halves. Smiling, he took a bite. Well, it wasn't a burger, but it was as close as he was going to get tonight.

James had been watching his father, and did the same with his Kjøttkaker.

Sam waited until Molly, who'd been dawdling around the table, returned to her serving station before continuing their conversation. "I agree the witches would need to be solid to do battle, but their quick movements and the flying could be attributed to their moving in a semi-corporeal state."

"Exactly," Joshua said, cutting a bite of his catfish and tasting the Native American fare. After chewing a couple times, he nodded his satisfaction. "Rather like angels wink in and out of sight."

JT dipped a spoon into his bowl and sampled the mutton soup. Deciding the meal was edible, he smiled and dug in for more.

Meanwhile, Max eyed the brownish lump on his plate. As a restaurateur, he took great care in arranging a plate to be inviting in looks as well as taste. This presentation left a lot to be desired. Eventually he threw caution to the wind and took a bite. The taste was unconventional, but he found he liked the blend of dried fruit and meat. Maybe he would do more research and put Pemmecan on the menu at Sawyers. "Are we going to be able to see the witches when they're moving?" he asked, focusing his mind back on the hunt.

"We may be able to see a blur of movement," Sam said, "But to be on the safe side, we should plan for no."

"I think we'll need to rely on Caleb and Sam's psychic abilities," Dean said. "Caleb could sense the witches in the canvas. That means they're trackable. There's also a good chance Jimmy can see them." Looking at his son, he said, "Since you see ghosts, I'm hoping you'll be able to see these witches too."

James looked up from his Kjøttkaker. "But you can see ghosts too. I don't know whether my abilities will help here."

"There are many types of ghosts we can't see," Sam said. "Your skills may give you an edge we don't have."

"Maybe," James conceded.

"So there are two covens," JT said. "And Ms. Skogstad said that the covens lived separately. If there are only five in a coven, do you think those five are linked somehow, maybe psychically?"

"An interesting question," Joshua said. "Covens bind themselves to one another by a mark."

Dean focused on his meal. He'd been responsible for Joshua having to take his coven's mark. An important coven leader, Agatha Hennings, had used Caleb to regain her youth, putting his life in danger. Nadine, the interim coven head, manipulated the circumstances in order to bring Joshua into the coven. While Caleb was saved and Joshua had become a valued member through the years, Dean always felt bad he'd placed their Advisor in that position.

Joshua continued. "It's possible that since these witches exist in a metaphysical state, they're tied to their coven mates and can't abide members of other covens in their immediate territory."

"If they're tied to their coven, will that make them harder to kill?" Ryker asked.

"I wouldn't think so," Joshua said, frowning. "Though if one of their members died, the rest would most likely feel it and react violently."

"Whether they're connected or not is a question for Onida," said Sam. "What about their home base? Do we know where the caves are located?"

Dean shook his head. "When we finish dinner, we'll head back to the hotel and look at the map. Onida didn't know exactly where they were, but she thought they were along a ridge near Mount Adams."

"Do we know anything about the caves?" Max asked. "Will we be able to enter above ground, or are the entrances underground?"

"Other than _caves_," Dean said, "we don't know much."

"Most witches have a connection with nature," JT said. "Since these covens have been around for centuries, they may have a connection to the earth through the cave structure. Destroying the caves might weaken them, make them more vulnerable."

"Fire is a purifier," Ryker said. "Using a combination of C4, salt and purification herbs should destroy the caves and the witches' connection to them."

Joshua shook his head. "We may not be able to destroy the caves. If the trap binds the witches to the caves as well as the forest, destroying the caves could set them free."

"So, we've got questions," Max stated.

Ryker said, "We need to find out if the witches are psychically connected, whether they have any kind of power over nature, and if they're connected to their caves."

"That about sums it up," James said.

"We definitely need a few more answers before we take them on," Sam stated. "We'll talk with Onida again before we go in."

Dean nodded. "We can make adjustments after we get more Intel. As of now, the plan is to enter the forest in pairs; one psychic and one not: Sam and Max, JT and Caleb, Jimmy with me. That way each pairing has someone with the ability to hopefully spot the witches before they get too close."

"Twenty feet between pairs," Sam confirmed.

Dean nodded. "I don't want any one team out of sight of another."

"And me?" Ryker asked.

"We're going with JT's spotter action plan." Dean gave his son a nod. "You're the best long distance shot in the group. I want you on the ridge with Joshua and a radio. Both of you will be armed with long distance rifles."

"Good thing the Ames jet allowed us to carry on weapons," Max grinned.

Dean nodded his agreement. Since he couldn't bring the Impala, being able to carry their weapons onto the flight was easier than trying to arm on the ground. "These witches need to be solid to fight," he continued. "If you guys can cripple them before they attack, we'll have a better chance of taking off their heads. Joshua, can you do your thing and give the bullets more of a kick?"

Joshua nodded. "I can combine some lethal poisons with salt. It won't kill them, but it will slow them down."

"Will Uncle Caleb be there?" James asked suddenly.

Dean was surprised at the question. "Yeah, of course, and he'll be here soon."

JT, Max and James focused on the remains of their meals. It was unheard of for Caleb to not be at the planning stages of a hunt. As the Knight of the Brotherhood, it was his duty to be present for all strategic meetings. Ryker was a little more open minded about Caleb's lack of appearance, as he hadn't grown up training with the Knight. But the others weren't happy with his absence.

"He was interested in seeing how the canvas worked," Dean explained. "Hopefully that will help in taking down the witches. You know what Caleb always says…"

"Knowledge is everything," Max murmured.

Sam finished off his beer and pushed away from the table. "You guys ready to get some sleep?"

"If we don't get eaten by bugs," JT said, trying to lighten mood.

"You bring the insecticide?" Max asked his best friend.

James laughed. "Boy Scout keeps a can in his duffle."

Dean clapped a hand on JT's shoulder. "Nice."

"I may need to use it," Joshua said.

The group complimented Mr. Nesset on his cuisine and promised to come back if they remained in town. Dean paid for the meal at the small register.

Once outside, Joshua, Ryker and Max walked toward one of the SUVs, JT and James headed for Sam's. Dean went to the vehicle he'd shared with Caleb. Pulling his cell from his pocket, he saw no messages from his Knight. Frowning, he climbed into the SUV, wrote a few lines of test, and hit send.

_This is a hunt, not a date. Get your ass in the game._

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 12

It was three in the morning before the door to the dingy Inn opened and Caleb slipped inside. Smiling, he let his coat slid off his shoulders and drop lightly on the edge of the bed nearest the door.

"Wondered if you'd be coming back tonight," Dean said in the darkness.

"I knew you were here," Caleb said.

"Yeah, that's why you were sneaking in."

"You think I don't sense you after all these years? I could sense you when you were five."

"I think you were pre-occupied," Dean countered softly.

Caleb sat on his bed and turned on the small lamp on the night stand. "I wasn't sneaking." He eyed his friend, who was fully dressed, hadn't even removed his boots or jacket. "Where's Josh?"

"Bunking in number twelve with Sam," Dean said shortly, as he continued his scrutiny.

Caleb fidgeted a bit under the direct gaze. "I needed to know how the canvas worked."

"You wanted to see the canvas in action, I get it. But we got back to the Inn around three-thirty, went over some things, and you were at Onida's. You missed the planning at dinner, the second briefing back here, and it's after three in the morning."

"Since when are you my mother?" Caleb asked humorously. Scooting up on the bed, he leaned against the wall. "I've never seen anything like it. The witches would pound on one corner of the canvas, and Onida would shore it up with her energy. They'd take a different tack and she would counter with a move of her own." He shook his head. "I can't believe she's been doing that for forty years."

"Fighting evil for years. Wow, never heard of anyone doing that before."

Caleb rolled his eyes. Dean was taking his staying with Onida way too seriously. "Enough with the attitude, Deuce."

Dean got slowly to his feet. "This is the Guardian of the Brotherhood speaking, make no mistake about it. For the first time ever, you missed a briefing; both at the restaurant and back here at the Inn," he reminded his friend. "This is a serious hunt, not a wade in the dating pool. You're interested in Onida; great. Put it on the back burner and get your head in the game."

Caleb shot to his feet, his fists clenched at his side. "You have no right to talk to me like that," he stated.

"Don't I?" Dean retorted. "Jimmy asked where you were; JT and Max wondered if we were going into the forest without you! How does it look to your protégé when the current Knight is off flirting with someone else instead of working the hunt with us?"

"I wasn't flirting!" Caleb shouted.

"You think I don't know you?" Dean demanded. Taking a deep, measured breath, he stepped back and forced his hands to relax. This was Damian, not some rookie hunter. "I can tell you like this woman, okay? And I'm glad. But right now isn't the time to pursue this. There are too many people depending on you, on the Triad; there are too many unknowns in that forest for you to have your attention split."

"Are you seriously questioning my devotion to the Brotherhood, to our Triad after all these years?" Caleb snapped. "I miss one, just one night of briefings - while gathering new Intel, I might add - and suddenly I'm a liability? Well, fuck you, Dean," and the Knight walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Dean heard the engine of an SUV start and listened as it grew faint the further away Caleb got from the Inn. Sighing, he dropped onto the bed. Caleb had gotten mad at him before, too many times to count. But calling him _Dean_ was a sign he was seriously pissed. Suddenly exhausted, he hung his head. He was right in calling Caleb out on his divided attention, but he also hated to do it. Yeah, Caleb had gathered some Intel while with Onida, but he hadn't needed to stay the entire night to get it.

When he'd left Onida's that afternoon, he'd returned to the Inn about three-thirty. Most everyone was already back, with Joshua and James pulling up about ten minutes later. The team had gone to their rooms to shower, rest, do their weapons checks and get settled, and they'd left for dinner around six. Dean figured Caleb would show for dinner. When he didn't, he was surprised. Caleb was as steady and predictable as a rock in a storm, and took his job as the Knight of the Brotherhood seriously. He'd never missed a briefing before. But Dean figured they would be going over the map again at the Inn anyway, so he shrugged off the lapse. No cause for concern. However, when Caleb didn't show for the later briefing either, he'd been irritated. Now they would have to scrap their reconnaissance into the forest tomorrow. No way could he risk going into an unknown situation without everyone on the same page.

The connection between Caleb and Onida had been real right from the start. In fact, he thought this might be a woman his best friend could find a future with. He didn't want to ruin that, but this hunt was too volatile, too important to not have everyone's attention on the goal.

A soft knock sounded on the door. Giving another sigh, Dean rose and pulled it open to a surprise. Instead of Sam, whom he had expected, he faced JT.

JT stepped through the door and shivered from the cool night air. He was wearing sweat pants and his feet were shoved into his boots without socks. He held his jacket tightly around his body to warm up.

"Why are you up, kiddo?" Dean asked, moving back to his bed.

JT went to the other bed and sat across from his father. "I heard you and Uncle Caleb."

Dean frowned. "You're a room away."

JT smiled. "You switched with Uncle Sam, I switched with Max." He gave a shrug. "I wanted to be close."

Dean smiled, though his exhaustion and defeat was evident in the slump of his shoulders. "Well, as you heard, your godfather isn't too happy with me."

"No, but you were right."

Dean looked up, and suddenly his tension drained. He hadn't realized he needed to hear that.

"We've got some good information about this hunt, but there's a lot we still don't know. Uncle Joshua knows more than any of us about covens and how they work, but Uncle Caleb has fought more witches than most of us combined. His insights are needed, especially when planning strategy." JT gave his father a sorrowful and understanding look. "He was needed here tonight."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I know."

There was a long silence before JT asked, "Does Uncle Caleb like this woman?"

"Don't tell anyone, but yeah, I think he really does."

JT sat there for a few moments before he smiled. "I'm glad."

Dean smirked slightly. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Morning rolled around and Caleb still wasn't back. Dean hadn't gotten much more than an hour of sleep, and he was up at six and heading across the street to the questionable diner. When he walked inside, he was pleasantly surprised by the cleanliness. There was a long counter on one side, and a length of narrow booths on the other. Slowly he walked up to the counter and sat, a wide yawn splitting his face.

"You look like you could use some coffee," a voice said.

Dean opened his eyes to see a mid-fifties woman pouring life-giving caffeine into a mug and placing it in front of him. Without even acknowledging her action, he grabbed at the mug and took a long gulp. The woman's eyes widened for a moment, before she gave a peel of laughter. When the ceramic hit the counter again, she topped it off.

"Thanks," Dean said, taking another long draw. "Thanks."

The woman shook her head. "Ain't never seen anyone gulp hot coffee before. Looks like you needed the hit. Want some eggs, hash browns and sausage to go with that?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great."

He watched Judy, as her nametag said, walk away and he yawned again. They weren't going into the woods today. He wasn't rested, wasn't up to the fight. He'd need a good night's sleep before he could handle that. They needed to speak with Onida again, find out more about the trap…

"Or you could just ask your Knight," Caleb said, taking a stool beside Dean.

Dean opened one eye, then shut it again.

Caleb watched his best friend, noted the dark circles around his eyes. "You're right; I should have had my head in the game. But I didn't stay only for Onida. The witches are most active six or so hours after sunset. I wanted to see how active. But I should have contacted you, told you what was happening and what I was doing."

Dean pushed away from the counter and looked at his friend. Instead of agreeing, he said, "You like her."

Caleb picked up Dean's coffee mug and drank. Looking over at his friend, he said, "Yeah. There was an instant connection I've never had with anyone before. It took me by surprise. It felt…" he fumbled a bit.

"Comfortable, like you've known her your entire life," Dean supplied.

Caleb smiled. "Yeah."

"I want you to have this, man; I really do."

"But we have a job to do," Caleb sighed.

Dean nodded. "Onida's in the middle of this. She isn't going anywhere; she'll be here when we finish. But you've fought more witches than any of us. Your insights are needed." He watched Caleb for a moment, then said, "Tell me about the trap. Does it include the caves, or just the forest grounds?"

Caleb took the segue onto a safer topic of conversation. "From watching Onida work, it looks like some witches stay in the caves while others test and attack the boundaries of the entrapment. I don't know if the ones in the caves work to give power to the others or not."

"What does Onida say?"

"I didn't ask," Caleb confessed, feeling a bit ashamed. He'd dropped the ball a bit. "She's studied to fight these witches since she was a child. She takes for granted many things we're curious about, or have questions about."

Dean nodded slowly. "So, how many were on the grounds last night?"

"From what I could sense, four; two from each coven."

"You can tell the difference?"

Caleb nodded. "Each coven has a different energy, or frequency, maybe. They didn't speak, really, but I can tell the difference between them."

"Is two from each group the usual number on the grounds? Or are all the witches free to roam the forest?"

That was another question he should have asked, and Caleb fought away the feeling he'd totally blown it last night. He would find out today, he vowed. "I don't know. That's just how many I sensed last night."

"Witches usually have some connection to the elements. Are they using geothermal power to give them strength?"

Caleb refrained from laughing at Dean using Sam-speak. While Dean was as smart as they came, he usually downplayed his intelligence and preferred more down-to-earth terminology. "I'm not sure where their power comes from, but…" he broke off as a waitress came over with a second mug and a plate of food for Dean.

Dean inhaled a raptured breath and grinned. "Thanks, Judy. Another plate for my friend?"

"Sure thing, Sweetie," Judy said, and walked away.

Caleb grinned at the _Sweetie_, and Dean warned, "Don't say it," as he dug into his breakfast.

Caleb laughed. "Anyway, if they exist in a metaphysical state, it's possible they're using the energy from the earth or the sun to sustain their existence. Onida uses her extraordinary energy manipulation skills to contain them; it's quite possible they use energy to fight and to feed."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that."

"Our talismans should help protect us in a fight. They're layered with sigils and protection magic."

"Are these witches psychic?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah. Yesterday when you were in the kitchen, they spoke to me through the canvas."

Dean paused from eating and looked over at Caleb. "Seriously? What did they say?"

"That I could trust them, that they wanted to be free, more of that sort of thing." Caleb broke off as Judy came and put a plate loaded with scrambled eggs, sizzling sausage and hot biscuits in front of him. Leaning over, he inhaled like Dean had. "Oh, man, this smells amazing."

Judy smiled and refilled both their coffee mugs before heading off to help the few other customers up as early as they were.

Caleb took a bite, and groaned in delight. Swallowing, he said, "Anyway, they spoke through the canvas, but on the grounds they weren't speaking…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"All the time the two pairs were roaming the forest and attacking the barrier, there was a low level noise, kind of like humming. I didn't think much of it, assuming it was forest noise I was hearing. But it could be a form of communication between them when some are away from their coven."

Dean nodded. "The research said they were language mimics. Maybe buzzing is their language, like bees or other insects communicate."

"Good analogy, Wild Kingdom," Caleb snickered.

"Shuddup," Dean muttered.

"Anyway, I need to ask Onida about that," Caleb stated, before returning to his meal.

Dean glanced at Caleb. "Is the buzzing psychic or can we all hear it?"

"I don't know. I didn't think of it as a language until just now."

Dean nodded and left off asking any more questions so Caleb could eat. Instead, he told him about their strategy for heading into the woods. "I figured we could go in a three-pronged formation; you and JT, Sam and Max, me and Jimmy, that way each group has a psychic. JT suggested using a spotter and I think that's a good idea. With Joshua and Ryker on high ground, they might get a shot at the witches the moment they become solid. They can use Joshua's magic bullets to slow them down, maybe give us an edge."

Caleb nodded. "Onida might have some suggestions too."

Dean returned his focus to his meal while he thought over what Caleb said. "I'd like you to take the gang over to meet Onida today, let everyone ask any questions about this hunt they can think of."

Caleb frowned. "What about you?"

"I'm going to get some sleep. We can meet up for lunch and go over the Intel, use any new information to finalize our plans."

"You don't want to see Onida? You're still mad?"

"No," Dean assured his friend. "But I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and after that flight yesterday…"

Caleb nodded. He knew flying stressed Dean out. "Yeah, okay. You get your beauty sleep."

"You didn't get much either. You okay with taking everyone over there?"

"Yeah." Caleb ate the last bite of breakfast. "I'll get a couple hours now, then catch a few zzz's later this afternoon."

* * *

Sam turned over in bed and yawned. Opening his eyes, he glanced at the clock, which read nine AM. Rolling onto his back, he wondered if Dean and Caleb were good. He'd been surprised when Caleb hadn't returned to the hotel for their customary briefing. He couldn't remember a time when Caleb had missed one. But there was always a first time for everything. When Dean had switched rooms with Joshua, Sam knew his brother would confront Caleb. He'd been tempted to tell Dean not to bring up the issue, but the worried looks on JT, Max and Jimmy's faces made him rethink that course of action. This was the first hunt they'd all done together as a team, and Caleb going missing in the middle was jarring for the younger team.

Sighing, he turned back onto his side and saw Joshua watching him from the other bed. "Morning," Sam said.

"Morning." Joshua waited a beat, before saying, "You're worried about Caleb."

Sam lifted one shoulder in a short shrug. "Not really, though I think JT, Jimmy and Max are."

"They don't need to be."

"I know. But sometimes perception is what it is."

Joshua sat up. "You mean Caleb is shirking his duties. He would never do that."

Sam pushed himself up as well. "And I didn't say that. I said his not being there last night made JT, Max and Jimmy nervous."

Joshua eyed Sam. "Yes, I saw that. But The Guardian doesn't need to remind the Knight of his duties."

"I think that's for the Guardian to decide," Sam said softly.

"Caleb's been at this too long to need a dressing down," huffed Joshua.

Sam sighed. He wasn't going to get into a which-brother-was-right conversation this early in the morning. "Why don't we let Dean and Caleb," he stressed their names and not their titles, "work this out. They've been best friends for over fifty-five years, and they've been through hell together. They'll be fine."

Joshua released the tension in his body with a nod. "You're right. They'll work it out." Climbing slowly from the bed, he said, "I'm going to take a hot shower, loosen the kinks I now have from sleeping on that terrible mattress." He walked stiffly to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Great," Sam muttered. "I'm not getting a hot shower this morning."

* * *

After everyone had finished breakfast at the diner, aptly called Edge of Town Diner, they piled into two of the SUVs and headed to Onida's. Caleb wanted to leave one vehicle for Dean, should he decide to join them. They drove through White Swan and the reservation, and pulled up in front of the house on the log stilts.

"Wow," Max said, stepping from the car. "Just think of the view."

"You should see it from the inside," Caleb said with a smile.

JT pulled out his camera and took a picture of the woods and the house. "It's beautiful." He walked away heading toward the meadow, snapping pictures.

Joshua looked up the long line of stairs.

Ryker came up and took Joshua's arm, and they started the climb, Caleb following behind.

After JT snapped a few more pictures, he, Max and James followed. When they stepped inside the house, Caleb was standing next to Onida while she was talking animatedly with Joshua.

"I'm so excited to pick your brain on crafting potions and medicines," Onida was saying. "Your knowledge must be so extensive."

"And I'm very interested in hearing about this canvas," Joshua said. "Can you show us?"

"Why don't we do some introductions first," Sam interrupted with a smile. Holding out a hand, he said, "I'm Sam Winchester."

"Dean's brother," Onida said with a smile.

Caleb gestured toward the younger men and said, "The tallest there is Ryker, long hair is Max, JT is to his right, and on his right is James."

Max stepped forward and held out his hand to shake Onida's. "Long hair," he said, with a glare in Caleb's direction, "is pleased to meet you."

Onida laughed.

James smiled as JT stepped forward to shake Onida's hand. "We're pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Onida said, glancing between all the men. "You're all part of this Brotherhood?"

JT nodded. "For a long time now."

"But you don't look old enough," Onida protested.

There was a smattering of laughter. "We're older than draftees in the Armed Forces," Ryker said with a smile. "And we're trained for this type of enemy."

Onida nodded thoughtfully before leading everyone through the living room to the sliding glass doors. She pointed to the large canvas outside. "Not much is happening right now. The witches are quiet during the day; asleep. The greater activity is at night."

Caleb nodded, his eyes on the canvas. "The heaviest activity is at the darkest point of the night."

"Usually around two AM," Onida confirmed.

Joshua nodded. That's why Caleb had stayed. "I'd like to see the herbs you use to keep the witches inside."

Onida nodded, and she and Caleb took Joshua and Sam out onto the balcony.

Ryker studied the field beyond the balcony. "I'm going outside to scout the field. If these witches are in their caves or resting, they shouldn't be a threat."

"I'm with you," Max said.

"Yeah, me too," JT stated. Looking at James, he said, "You coming, Jimmy?"

James was standing near the glass doors. "Think I'll stay here. I want to hear more about this canvas." He waved vaguely at the other three and followed his uncles onto the balcony.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to resist." With a smile, Max followed Ryker and JT out the front door and down the long front steps. Together they walked around the house to the back and stopped at the edge of the meadow.

"What a view," JT commented, staring out across the wild flower clad field.

"Yeah." Max eyed the field for a different reason. He was looking for threats, not flowers.

"Caleb said he was in the field in his dreams," Ryker said. "How about we scout the area, but avoid stepping into the forest."

"Sounds good," Max said.

"I'll circle around this edge," Ryker pointed to his right, "and you take the other." Pulling his cell from his pocket, he continued, "we'll keep in touch through text."

JT looked over at Ryker and frowned. "What am I supposed to do? Twiddle my thumbs?"

Before Ryker could respond, Max, who'd been staring out into the field, asked, "You think these witches show up on film…?"

JT smiled and lifted his camera. "Don't know, but I'll give it a try. Whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

Ryker gave Max a quick nod, and each went in the opposite direction.

JT took a few snapshots of the field before turning his camera onto Max. He clicked off several fast shots then did the same with Ryker.

Ryker walked along the edge of the field, making sure he stayed out of the forest. Having been raised in a coven, he trusted the medicine bags to do their job. They secured the edges of the meadow along the sides. The puzzle was why they didn't completely protect Onida. That should have been a priority for the medicine men that made the bags. Maybe they were missing something. Glancing to the side, he gave the forest some intense scrutiny. Other than the typical sounds of nature; a few birds, the rustling of woodland animals, leaves and the buzzing of insects, he didn't see or hear anything unusual. Taking his cell, he texted; _all clear on this side_.

A moment later his cell buzzed, and Max texted; _all clear_.

_Clear_, came from JT.

JT took several more snapshots, making sure he covered every area of the meadow and every angle of the forest edge numerous times. If his camera could pick up the witches, he wanted to make sure he had a shot.

.

"What the hell are they doing?" Onida demanded, standing by the edge of the balcony rail and watching as two of the young men she met earlier start around the meadow.

Caleb looked over the balcony railing and saw Ryker and Max circling the meadow. "They're scouting the meadow."

"It's dangerous out there," Onida sniped. "They don't know what they're dealing with."

Sam gave Onida a measured look. "Yes, they do."

"They don't," Onida declared. "These witches are clever and can move between spaces."

"We already know their metaphysical state," Joshua said. He turned to look at the boys moving around the edges of the meadow, noting their attention to staying outside the forest.

"They aren't going into the forest," Caleb said. "The outer edges of the meadow are protected. They aren't in any danger."

"And what if the witches trick them into going in?" Onida demanded.

"You said the witches were quiet, were asleep during the day," James said, his eyes on Onida. "Are they?"

"Is there something you're not saying?" Joshua asked.

"No." Onida clenched her fists. "In a sense, they're asleep."

"What the hell?" James exclaimed.

"If they sense people on the edges of their territory," Onida said loudly, talking over any other comments, "they'll come and check it out. They're always hyper aware of what is going on around them. If they sense I haven't protected the barrier well enough, they'll even attack it during the day."

Caleb gave Onida a measured look. "That's a very different description of _asleep_."

"You should have been clear about their quiet state," Sam commented, trying hard not to sound accusatory. "When we ask questions about the witches, we're not collecting information for a book or a study. We'll be in there fighting them. All information is vital."

James walked over to the balcony and watched anxiously as Max and Ryker walked the perimeter of the meadow.

Onida gave an exasperated huff. "I know this is dangerous. But I can't relay sixty years of information in an afternoon."

"And we're not asking for that," Caleb said softly. "But saying they're asleep, and not explaining how their senses are so hyper they can pick up people walking the edges of their territory, could have ended with someone hurt if we went in there today."

Onida gritted her teeth slightly, and nodded. She wanted the help, needed the help. But after so many years of working alone, she was finding this collaborate more difficult than expected. Caleb, Joshua, Sam and the young man who hadn't left with the others – she'd forgotten his name – were all standing near the balcony, watching the boys walk the perimeter of the meadow. Instead of joining them, Onida went to her canvas and placed her fingers against the surface.

.

Max walked close to the meadow's edge. The constant buzzing from the forest was irritating and got on his nerves. He was very happy he lived in the city. Give him the sounds of motor vehicles and traffic any day. He never noticed this level of insect activity at Uncle Dean's farm, nor on the numerous camping trips he had been on with JT and James during their high school years.

Suddenly he stopped. Insect noise in the outdoors usually ebbed and flowed. This had been a constant buzzing since he'd started his walk. Turning toward the forest, he faced it full on. Instantly the buzzing died down a little. Moving slowly, he started his walk along the meadows' edge again and noted that the buzzing picked up. Stopping again, he again faced the forest and the sounds diminished somewhat.

Quickly he pulled out his cell and texted; _buzzing?_

A moment later Ryker texted back; _yes_.

Max nodded. _Head back in five_.

_Roger that._

Max continued to the edge of the safe zone and looked around. He couldn't see the witches, but he was sure they were out there, watching. "So much for sleeping during the day," he snorted softly. Turning, he headed back to JT and Ryker.

.

James was leaning on the balcony railing, watching Max and Ryker intently.

Sam approached and put a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder. After a few minutes of watching, he announced, "Max senses something."

Caleb whipped around and sighted his young protégé standing and looking into the forest. Focusing on Max, he knew what he was hearing. "He hears the buzzing, the same buzzing I did."

"Buzzing?" Onida said, baffled. She lifted her fingers from the canvas and walked to the balcony.

"Last night when you were working, I kept hearing buzzing coming from the canvas. I thought it was forest noises, but I think it may be the witches communicating."

"I told you they were psychic," Onida said quickly, not wanting to be accused of withholding information.

"You did," Caleb said with a smile in her direction.

"The research said the witches mimic language," Joshua said. "We speculated that they had their own language, one not Sahaptin nor English."

Caleb resumed his watch, his eyes on Max. The young man had stopped again and was facing the forest. Noting that Max was texting, his eyes went to Ryker, whose head was also bowed.

"He's telling Ryker," James said softly, and Caleb nodded.

A second later Ryker looked into the forest. After watching for a minute or so, he walked on several more feet before turning and heading back to where JT stood.

Sam noted that JT's camera had come up again and he was snapping numerous pictures of Max and Ryker, the meadow and the forest. "JT's hoping the witches will show up on camera."

Caleb nodded. "Good idea." Over his shoulder, he asked Onida, "Anyone ever try to capture a witch on film?"

"Not to my knowledge," Onida said. "During my tenure, they only escaped once."

"Maybe we'll get lucky," Caleb said. "Johnny has taken pictures of many supernatural critters."

After Sam was sure the boys were returning safe, he turned to Onida and said, "Can you explain in detail how the canvas works?"

"And the herbs you use to enhance its power," Joshua added.

Onida nodded. "Let's go inside for some coffee and I'll explain as much as I can. Your questions will be helpful in getting information I don't realize I've omitted."

Joshua smiled. "We'll try to be as thorough as possible."

Caleb smirked. "I hope you have lots of coffee."

* * *

Dean tried to get some sleep, but his mind just wouldn't settle. He felt bad for taking Caleb to task for liking a woman, a woman Dean hoped his friend could have a life with. But it was true, that Caleb was the most knowledgeable about witches. It sucked that _this_ was the hunt he'd met a woman he was genuinely attracted to, not just in lust over.

Shoving a fist into the mattress, he finally sat up and pulled his gun out from under the pillow.

Everyone was over at Onida's, and he supposed he could go too. Instead, he went and studied the map of the containment area. He studied the mountain range and the low-lying ridges nearby. He also noted the areas where the medicine bags were hung. He wanted to see the area. Making his decision, he headed into the bathroom and took a bracing shower. After leaving the Inn, he climbed into the last SUV and sat for a moment. Rubbing his ring for a second, he closed his eyes and thought, _Damian_.

_Deuce?_

Dean looked down at his phone and texted; _I'm going to check out the containment area._

Immediately Caleb texted back; _Not alone you aren't._

_Wanna meet?_

_You and me? Absolutely. Be at the bottom of the hill going to Onida's. I'll meet you there in half an hour._

Dean smiled. He needed some time with Caleb, and this was a great way to get it.

Half an hour later Dean pulled up and Caleb hopped in. "Everyone still at Onida's? Dean asked.

"Yeah. Joshua is reenacting the Inquisition, asking Onida everything from ingredients to how they wove the spell into the canvas to how long the medicine bags have lasted. He's very excited."

"Bet Sam's just as bad."

"You know it," Caleb said. "JT, Max, Ryker and James are going to leave in a bit, see if they can interview the medicine man, Joseph Whitetail. Onida said she'd give him a call. Onida didn't make the medicine bags, so the guys are going to check with him, see if he knows what's in them. The ingredients may help us in fighting the witches."

"Great." Dean turned down a well-traveled dirt road and continued toward the forest edge. Soon he pulled into a makeshift parking area, and they climbed from the car.

Caleb looked around. "Pretty dense forest."

"You hear anything?"

Caleb shook his head. "I've been blocking the witches since they spoke to me yesterday. They were creepy."

Dean grinned. "Watching that canvas was creepy."

"Yeah, how come you could see that and I couldn't?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe you were blocking it. You didn't hear the witches speak until you were inside and you let your blocks down."

The pair hiked for about twenty minutes before Caleb pointed up into a large Ponderosa tree. "There," he said. "See it?"

Just along the inside of a high branch was tied a long canvas bag that looked like it had been treated to match the tree limb.

"Good camouflage," Dean said, staring upward. "I wouldn't have seen it if we didn't have the map to show where it was." Looking at Caleb, he said, "You feel any get-away-from-here vibes?"

Caleb shook his head. "You?"

"Nope."

"Let me get a psychic read," Caleb said. Lowering his blocks, he suddenly gasped and slammed back down his shields.

"Damian!" Dean exclaimed.

"Wow," Caleb said, staring into the forest. "That place is so alive with psychic energy it could power a nuclear generator."

"And the negative vibes?"

"There in full force."

"Good. Let's check out another, then head back."

They hiked for another half hour before Dean pointed upward.

"Yup," Caleb said, squinting. "There's another. You want to get a closer look?"

Dean thought about that, then shook his head. "No. I wouldn't want to disturb anything. You really think these medicine bags have been hanging here for a hundred or more years?"

"I don't know of anything with natural ingredients that could last that long. I think Joseph Whitetail has been treating the bags over the years."

"Without Onida knowing?" Dean asked. He stepped back from the large tree, ready to head back to the SUV.

Caleb glanced back up at the medicine bag. With a small sigh he turned, and together the pair started back to the SUV. "I'd say she knows just about everything having to do with the forest, the witches and the trap."

Dean gave his friend a searching look. "What happened?"

Caleb stopped walking. "She's been alone for so long, the canvas has become an appendage for her. There are so many layers to it and to her life." He paused, his eyes going to the forest. "She said the witches slept during the day. So Ryker, Max and JT went down to the meadow and were scouting it a bit. What she didn't say was that they're not fully asleep. They sense people coming near their enclosure and will go confront them."

"Are the boys all right?" Dean asked anxiously.

"They're fine." Caleb assured. "They made sure to stay outside the forest. I just don't believe she can tell us everything we need to know. I think she'll keep leaving out details because she doesn't think of them, they're so second nature to her."

Dean nodded. "Then we need to ask the right questions." He looked out into the forest.

"You're not planning on going in now, are you?" Caleb asked. "Cause I'll have something to say about that."

Dean smiled. "No. We're not properly armed, for one thing. We'll see what Joshua and Sam can get from Onida today. They'll be much more thorough than you or I could be, they can't help themselves."

Caleb laughed softly. "You're right. I think Onida will need a break after a morning with those two."

"Add Jimmy to the mix, and she may run for her life."

"How about we head back, have lunch, then get some sleep."

"Yeah," Dean said. "That sounds good," and the pair headed back the way they'd come.

.

A sudden rustling near the edge of the forest had several animals skittering away and birds taking flight en masse. Where the woods had been vibrant and alive a moment before, a heavy silence descended. A pair of black and yellow irised eyes watched as the two men walked away. The heavily shrouded figure lifted a clawed hand to shuffle leaves and branches aside in order to get a better view of the retreating men. "Guardian," she hissed gutturally. One blink of the round eyes later, and the form was gone.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 13

For dinner that night, Caleb suggested they split up, and Dean agreed. They'd already incited some talk, as Onida had relayed. People were wondering whether a new logging company was moving in, and speculating about what impact that would have on the local economy. Since Onida's place was small, she invited Joshua, Sam, Caleb and Dean over for dinner. However, Dean really wanted a burger and opted for eating at the Edge of Town Diner, a decision with which James was totally on board. Max and Ryker were both interested in exploring more Native American cuisine, and JT decided to return with them to Gode Spiser.

At the diner, Dean sat across from James in one of the booths. Both were studying the menu, trying to decide which burger option was the best.

"I think I'll have the moose burger," James stated.

"Moose?" Dean squinted at the menu, trying to bring the small print into focus. Juliet had suggested he get readers, but he wasn't ready to openly take that step. He hadn't told her about the pair he'd stashed at work so he could read the shop invoices.

James smiled and pointed the item out on his father's menu.

Dean wrinkled his nose. "Not happening."

A waitress walked up and said, "What can I get for you?"

Dean put the menu down and asked, "What's your most popular burger that isn't moose?"

The waitress laughed. "We have a bacon chili burger with melted mozzarella and a touch of cayenne pepper, served with hand cut fries. Truckers arrange their routes to stop here, it's so good."

"That's what I'll have with a beer."

"PBR?"

Dean grinned and nodded.

James had been looking at his menu, but instead of going with moose, he said, "I'll have what he's having."

The waitress picked up the menus and said, "I'll be back with some waters and your beers."

James sat back and spread his arms across the rear back of the booth seat. "How did the containment area look?"

"We spotted the medicine bags, but they're very well concealed. We wouldn't have seen them without Onida's map. The forest looks pretty dense, though it's difficult to see in from the edges. It may open up when we go inside, but we're probably looking at close quarters fighting."

"What about the buzzing Max and Ryker heard around the edges of the field behind Onida's house?"

"We didn't hear anything, but we were right under the medicine bags. They may stay clear of those."

"How many did you check out?"

"Two. There was about a half hour hike between them."

"I'd like to know more about how they work," James stated. They sat in silence for a minute or two before he said abruptly, "I like her."

"Onida?"

"Yeah. She'd be good for Uncle Caleb."

Dean smiled but didn't respond. He didn't want to call more attention to Caleb and Onida's attraction, and he didn't want it to become a distraction.

Their waitress returned and put their beers along with a couple glasses of water on the table and left.

James watched his father a moment, then said, "I'm not going to get my MBA."

Dean's eyes went from casual to focused in an instant. "Come again?"

"I changed my mind. I'm going for my Master's, just in something else."

Dean leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "You sure about this? You've wanted your MBA since you were in middle school."

"I know. After this hunt we'll sit down and talk…" he trailed off as a man came and stood beside their table.

Dean glanced up. Though he'd never met the man before, he knew who he was. "Hello Chief Adcox." Rising, he held out a hand. "I'm Dean Winchester."

The Chief of the Yakama Indian Reservation studied Dean for a moment, then took his hand.

Dean motioned for James to move, and James slid out of his side of the booth. He came over to where Dean had been sitting and scooted in that side all the way to the wall.

Dean motioned for Samuel Adcox to sit on the side James had vacated as he resumed his own seat. "This is my son James," he said. "What can we do for you, Chief?"

"I met two of your people yesterday afternoon. You're not here for any lumber project," Samuel stated.

Dean eyed the man for a second, then agreed. "No, we're not."

"You've been to see Onida Skogstad."

Again, Dean nodded. "You get around."

"I do. I like to know what's happening on my reservation." He eyed Dean, sizing him up, then took the plunge. "You're going to kill them, aren't you?"

Dean had been taking the Chief's measure just as intently as Samuel Adcox had been taking his. This man had been here with Onida for decades, he knew the lay of the land. He decided to go for candor. "Yes."

Samuel held Dean's eyes for a moment, then leaned back in the booth and nodded. "Do you know how?" he asked.

"Not fully, but we have a good idea."

"Lore has it the chiefs and warriors of this tribe attempted to kill them for generations, but warrior after warrior fell in the battles. That's when the elders came up with the solution to contain them. A woman gifted in energy manipulation and energy transference helped the medicine man of the day create the medicine bags that make up the containment area. She then monitored the area, making sure the witches didn't escape." He sighed. "That's the way we've kept the threat at bay for the last one hundred and thirty years."

Just then the waitress returned with Dean and James' burgers and put the plates on the table. "Want a burger, Chief?" she asked.

"Join us," Dean said.

Samuel's lips quirked slightly and he nodded at the other two plates. "Sign me up, Nancy."

"Comin' right up!"

"Don't wait for me, gentlemen," Samuel urged. "Get to eating those chili burgers while they're hot."

James dug in and took a huge bite. Chewing, he mumbled, "This is amazing."

Samuel chuckled and watched as Dean took a large bite.

Though a chili burger wasn't the neatest thing to eat on a first meeting with the chief of an entire Indian nation, Dean savored the delicious mouthful. Swallowing, he wiped his mouth with a napkin, saying, "Why does anyone go to Gode Spiser?"

"You got me," Samuel said. "I like good, old fashioned truck stop cuisine."

"No Pemmican for you, huh?" Dean asked humorously.

Samuel made a face. "Only at Tribal Council meetings."

Dean took a thick, hot fry and put it in his mouth. When he could, he asked, "Does Onida monitor the containment field alone?"

Samuel nodded. "She's the one with the gifts. I'm here to add support if needed." Watching Dean take another bite, he waited a moment then asked, "When are you going into the forest?"

Dean finished chewing his bite before saying, "Tomorrow morning."

James glanced at his father, then nodded and took another bite of his burger.

"This the fight?"

Dean shook his head. "Only if needed." He lowered his voice a bit and continued, "We know they're metaphysical in nature, and that manifests as moving very fast and the appearance of flying. We don't know how their metaphysical nature will take to weapons, but I'm guessing they'll have little effect. Most witches heal from bullet wounds, knives, swords, salt, holy water, other human weapons. We're banking on severing their heads being a better way to kill them."

"And if that isn't?"

Nancy walked up with Samuel's plate and set it down in front of him. "You gents all right for a bit?"

James nodded. "This is amazing."

Dean echoed that sentiment, and Nancy grinned before leaving them in peace once more.

"If cutting off their heads doesn't work, we'll figure out something else," Dean stated.

"I want in on this fight," Samuel declared. "I may not be as young as you folks, but I'm good with a knife and a rifle. I can help."

Dean considered the chief's request carefully. Hunts were easier with fewer people to keep track of. Already he was working with seven other men, eight people if he included Onida. Bringing in someone else new, someone he hadn't seen in action, was a risk. Then again, if he'd lived with a tremendous evil for decades, he'd demand to be in on the hunt as well. He could put Samuel on the ridge with Joshua and Ryker. More eyes on the witches would be mean covering the teams on the ground more efficiently. Nodding, he held out a hand and shook the Chief's calloused one. "You'd be welcome."

Samuel nodded, picked up his burger and took a bite. "Damn," he mumbled, chewing slowly. "This is the best greasy spoon chili burger I've ever tasted."

James grinned. "So, tell us more about the reservation."

* * *

Onida placed wild turkey and stuffing on the table, along with flat bread, greens, a corn and rice dish, and a pitcher of iced tea.

"Looks amazing," Sam said.

Joshua nodded. "We appreciate you're inviting us for dinner."

"It's been a long time since I had anyone over for a meal," Onida said with a smile. "I'm discovering how much I've missed it."

"This looks good," Caleb said, eyeing the tabletop.

Onida sat down. "Dean couldn't come?"

"He really needed a greasy burger," Caleb said with a smile.

"If Dean doesn't get a burger or a cheeseburger every couple of days, he implodes," Sam confirmed with a laugh.

"The more for us," Onida said. She picked up a serving plate and passed it to Joshua.

Soon, everyone's plates were piled with turkey and their glasses were full.

"You start to work on the canvas at midnight?" Joshua asked.

"I used to start around eight or nine in the evening, arrange my supplies for the start of the watch. Now, I mostly need to monitor the canvas all day, every day," Onida said. "When I began the search for someone to help, they eventually grew suspicious that I was up to something. When they sensed Caleb in their metaphysical enclosure a few days ago, they knew I'd brought someone new to help contain them. They've been even more active since then, using all their skills to try and escape."

"And that keeps you here, monitoring the canvas," Joshua said.

Onida nodded.

Sam frowned. "You haven't had a break for…"

"In the early days I used to go out into the community to help with events and speak at the schools. For the last several years I've needed to remain here to watch. As far as vacations, I've never had one. Being the Yaotlapializtli means the job is twenty-four/seven."

"Man, that's rough," Sam said, though he was totally familiar with what that was like. For years he and Dean had hunted where the danger took them, regardless of holidays, with no days off, weekends or summers.

"I look forward to the fight being over, but I'm also terrified," Onida confessed. "This is all I've ever done in my life. I know there's a whole wide world out there to explore, but I'm almost afraid to leave here."

Caleb nodded. "It's like that when you spend all your time on one job."

"You've done this all your life too, haven't you?"

"Since I was about fourteen. Not as long as Dean. He's been hunting since he was eight or nine. Sam pretty much as long."

"Dean's the king as far as years on the job," Sam interjected. "Dean didn't let me start as young as he had to, and I took time away for college."

"I went to college as well, though I hunted on the weekends," Caleb said. "The only one who didn't leave was Dean."

Onida nodded, but didn't pursue the topic. She felt the energy of sorrow and didn't want the men to have to converse about a topic they found difficult.

The conversation lulled a bit into surface talk about the reservation as the diners focused more on eating. Eventually Joshua said, "I am familiar with most of the herbs you use in your work. What makes them more effective in binding the witches to the trap?"

"Me," Onida said with a smile. "I infuse the medicine bags with my energy, and that stirs the molecular structure of the herbs and infuses them with a different, enhanced energy. They become metaphysical steel, so to speak."

"Like magic," Joshua said.

Onida nodded. "Yes."

"I don't understand how it binds the witches, though," Sam said. "They have magic too."

"I don't know the whole structure behind the choice of herbs and medicinal spices, behind how the medicine man of that era and the first Yaotlapialistli made the medicine bags," Onida said. "Those were constructed a few generations ago. My training was in how to maintain it."

"They must have used some of the witches' blood, hair or skin probably obtained during a battle at some time," Sam said, looking to Joshua. "That would make the binding creature specific, wouldn't it?"

Joshua nodded. "It would. Using ancient alchemy to enhance the herbs and for someone trained in manipulating and extending their own energy, it would be a pretty powerful entrapment."

"I began training as Yaotlapialistli when I was three," Onida said. "I was trained in pulling energy into my body, in using energy to heal, and in transforming energy from a benign form to either an explosive form or a more solid form."

"Solid, like?" Caleb asked.

"Like a knife," Onida said.

"Seriously?"

"That's how I fought off the witches when they escaped decades ago," Onida said softly. "They were strong, but I was stronger. I survived that battle, and they're back in their cage."

Sam turned to Joshua. "Has your coven done anything like what was done here?"

Joshua gave a slight shrug. "I don't fully understand what the ancient Yakama have done, so can't make an adequate comparison."

As Joshua and Sam continued their conversation about the methods of the coven and what they'd learned so far about the Yakama containment, Caleb looked to Onida and said, "You've been doing this a long time. When we take down these witches, what are your plans?"

Onida shook her head a little and said, "Truthfully? I don't know. I haven't really thought much past ending them. I waited and watched for several years for a new guardian to be born, but there was no one. That's when I realized the witches and the Yaotlapialistli needed to end with me." Leaning into the table, she cupped her chin in her hand. "The reservation is changing. The younger generations aren't as enamored of the res and the simplicity of life here. They want the excitement of the city; they want technology and great paying jobs, nice homes and theaters. Here, life is straightforward and complete, with family and community being first in the hearts of the Yakama. But we're in a new era, and if there are to be no more guardians, then the Tah-tah-kle'-ah need to end with me. Only then will future generations of Yakama be protected."

Caleb nodded. "You don't know us well, but we'll get it done. Then you'll have the rest of your life to explore the world, or fully enjoy the world of the Yakama."

"I'd like to explore outside the res." Onida smiled. "There's a whole world out there, and I think I'd like to meet it."

"There's a lot out there to see," Caleb said.

"You've traveled?"

"Some. My dad insisted I see more than Kentucky, Alabama and New York. I grew up in New York City, but spent a lot of time on Pastor Jim's farm in Kentucky. I told you about Pastor Jim, how he helped get me out of the mental institution and brought Mac to me. Deuce lives there now with his family. I went to college at Auburn in Alabama, and now I live near Louisville in Kentucky, near Deuce, Sam and Joshua."

"Deuce?" Onida questioned.

"Dean," Caleb clarified.

Onida decided not to ask why Caleb called Dean _Deuce_. She sensed there was a history there Caleb wasn't ready to share. "What was your major in college?"

"I graduated with a degree in Architecture. After college, I started my own company; Tri-Corp. I worked it for several years before selling it."

"You sold your dream company?" Onida exclaimed softly. "Why?"

"I had another job to do."

"The Brotherhood."

Caleb nodded. "But I still consult with Tri-Corp from time to time, keep my hand in."

Onida smiled, then noticed that Sam and Joshua had finished their conversation and Sam was gathering his dishes. Standing, she said, "Keep your forks, gentlemen. I've got Prickly Pear Ice Cream and Peach Bread Pudding for dessert!"

* * *

JT tasted his Pemmican and wrinkled his nose slightly. Somehow the lean meats, nuts and dried fruits weren't as great in real life as they were in Max's imagination. Now he was wishing he'd gone with James and their father to have a burger.

"If you don't like it, get something else," Max suggested, digging into his own Pemmican and savoring the taste. "I could add more dried fruit and nuts to this, maybe a little wine," he muttered to himself, taking another bite. "Yes, definitely some wine."

JT pushed the plate away and flagged down their waitress. "I'd like this," he pointed at the Svinekoteletter, which was braised pork chops served with potatoes and fried onions and beans.

"Sure thing, hun," Andrea said. Leaning over, she confided, "I don't like the Pemmican either." Giving him a wide smile, she headed to the kitchen to put in his order.

"You seriously think people in New York will eat that?" JT asked, watching Max dissect the unappealing mound of lean meat and fruit.

"I don't think it's bad," Ryker stated.

"You had a bite," JT muttered. "And you ordered Pine Nut Catfish."

Ryker shrugged. "Parrain really liked it last night, and it looked good," he remarked, eyeing JT's uneaten Pemmican.

Max sat back and took another bite. "It's about textures and nuances of taste. I need to work on enhancing the meat without diminishing the flavor of the dried fruit. Right now, the fruit is overwhelming the taste of the meats. There needs to be balance. And I need to consider a better presentation. I think my customers will find it a novelty. But I won't add it to the regular menu."

JT laughed. "I knew it!"

"Again, it's a novelty," Max stated.

JT shook his head and shared a smile with Ryker.

"What do you think about that buzzing we heard today?" Ryker asked.

Max took a sip of water before saying, "Uncle Caleb thinks it may be the way they communicate."

"Our research shows they mimic language to draw in victims, so it stands to reason they'd have their own means of communication. It's interesting that their language may be more of a buzzing than how owls communicate," Ryker said.

"Owls don't use any buzzes?" JT asked.

Ryker shook his head. "I looked it up this afternoon. An owl hoots, screeches, barks or growls. There's nothing about their buzzing."

Max frowned. "Then why the buzzing? They're humanish in appearance, according to the lore. But they're associated with owls. Why? Why owls when nothing they do is like owls?"

"We haven't seen one, so we don't know that their appearance isn't more owl-like," Ryker reasoned. "The lore indicated they have talons."

"Maybe what we think of as buzzing, is actually an owl-like screech." JT looked over his shoulder to see if their waitress was returning before he continued. "Owls screeches in short bursts. What if the witches' voices have a lower cadence and volume. Would that sound like a hum?"

"You're suggesting their communication is a low level, continuous screech," Ryker mused.

"It's possible. Maybe we can look up a site that gives owl sounds online," Max said.

"Or maybe the buzzing isn't the witches at all," JT suggested. "It was only speculation. Could be their presence in the woods makes the insects go crazy, and that's why there's so much buzzing."

"Too much speculation and not enough hard data," Ryker stated. "We need more research."

"I'd like to know why two witches from each coven is always running around during the day," Max interjected. "Yeah, I get they're attacking the cage. But could they be doing something else too? We've got pretty solid circumstantial evidence that they use natural energy. Could they also be absorbing the energy of the sun and relaying it back to their coven members in the cave?"

Ryker's eyebrows rose. "That's an interesting idea. If they are absorbing sun energy, that would make them more difficult to kill even during the day."

Their waitress returned and placed JT's Svinekoteletter down on the table. "You gents set?" she asked, and when they assured her they were, she walked off.

"Again, this is all speculation," Max said.

"But not out of the realm of possibility, speculation," JT stated. "We should tell Uncle Caleb, at least about the buzzing. He heard it through the canvas, so he may have a different take."

"You think Uncle Caleb likes Onida?" Max asked.

JT's looked surprise. "What? Why would you ask that?"

Max shrugged. "He didn't come to either briefing yesterday. That's not like him at all."

JT eyed both Max and Ryker, the later of whom was concentrating on his meal. "Uncle Caleb wouldn't put anything before a hunt. Whether he likes Onida or doesn't isn't something for us to gossip about. Let's focus on the hunt, on the food, and on getting some Native American memorabilia before we leave."

Max eyed his friend, then nodded. "Yeah, your right. When or where are we ever going to get authentic Yakama blankets again?"

"I think I'd like a genuine pair of moccasins," Ryker stated, and smiled.

JT took a bite of his pork chops and nodded. Yup, this was much better than Pemmican.

* * *

Dean and James were the first back at the Inn that night. Dean had told Samuel Adcox to meet them at ten the next morning. If the witches were the strongest six to seven hours after sunset, then maybe they were at their weakest six to seven hours after sunrise. That meant they needed to be in place around noon, with their weakest time being between one and two in the afternoon.

Dean stepped inside his and Sam's room and shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it on the bed. He was exhausted. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and had only managed a couple hours this afternoon. All he wanted was a long shower and bed.

There was a knock on the door.

With a sigh, he opened it to find James outside. "Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

James stepped inside and shrugged. "Just didn't feel like sitting in my room alone. Can I hang here and watch TV? I'll keep quiet so you can get some sleep."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, sure. Take your Uncle Sam's bed. I'm heading in for a shower. There's coffee ready for brewing and some M&Ms if you're hungry."

"Dad, we just ate dinner."

"That's dinner, chocolate is chocolate," Dean said, smiling. Picking up his sweats, he went into the bathroom and started the shower. He needed a long, hot shower if he was to get a good night's sleep. Stepping under the spray, he let the hot water pound away his body's aches and tension. This hunt would have been simpler without JT, James, Max and Ryker. He, Caleb and Sam were a well-oiled machine. They knew where to move, when to go, where each other was in the field. Now he needed to integrate the others into a hunt that was difficult and dangerous. He would rather have _all_ his kids safe and sound, but that wasn't the job, now, was it? With a sigh, he wondered why Pastor Jim said they were all needed.

Getting no answers from the water, he stepped out and dried off. When he returned to the main room, James was watching an old episode of Magnum P.I. on the retro channel. After climbing into bed, he said, "Night, son."

James gave him a smile. "Night, dad."

.

James had fallen asleep when he heard the hotel room door open. Yawning, he sat up as Sam came inside.

"Hey," Sam said quietly, seeing Dean asleep in the bed by the door. "Keeping your old man company?"

James chuckled softly. "Naw. Just wasn't feeling the empty room vibe." He started to get up when Sam waved at him to stay. "What time is it?"

"Around eleven." Sam shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it on a chair.

"JT back?"

"Think so," Sam said. He walked over to Dean's bed and leaned over his sleeping brother, listening to his deep, even breaths. Smiling, he said, "You want to bunk here tonight while I go bed down with JT?"

James glanced over at his father, then gave his uncle a smile. "Yeah."

Sam grabbed his dop kit and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a minute with your things." Slipping out, he went next door and got James' duffle, then handed it through the door to his nephew. "Sleep tight," he whispered.

"Night, Uncle Sam." After pushing the door closed, James went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and changed into his sweats.

Back in the darkened room, he slipped into the bed. His eyes were just sliding shut when he heard his dad murmured, "Night, Jimmy."

* * *

It was just after eight in the morning when Dean walked across the street to the Edge of Town Diner. He'd slept well last night and felt ready to take on the witches. Other than his own bed next to Juliet, he slept better in rundown motels than anywhere else. Long years of practice and the sounds of trucks on the road were familiar and soothing.

They were meeting in his and Sam's room at ten, since the room at the end of the building had the biggest kitchen area. They would leave for the forest area at eleven, hike in and be in place by noon. Dean wanted Ryker, Joshua and Samuel on the ridge well before they were in the forest. He didn't know how much activity there would be on the grounds, though Caleb said he'd sensed four. Despite Onida saying the witches were quiet or in a resting state during the day, it appeared that witches _were_ on the grounds during the daylight hours. They attacked the barrier, apparently hoping to weaken the boundary so that by nightfall it would be ready to collapse if she wasn't on her guard.

Stepping into the diner, Dean sat at the counter and waited for Judy to come over with what he hoped was a strong cup of coffee. Luckily, he only waited a minute before she was pouring him a cup of java.

"You do to-go orders?" he asked.

"This is a truck stop diner, Sweetie," Judy said. "We'd be dead if we didn't do to-go. What's on the menu?"

"Eggs, ham and hash browns for me right now," Dean said, his mouth watering, "and seven of the same to go."

"Make that six to-go," Sam said, coming in and sitting next to his brother.

"Make that six," Dean said with a smile.

"You want coffees with those orders?" At Dean's nod, she said, "I'll pour those before you leave." She snagged another coffee cup, poured, and put it down in front of Sam. "Be right back!"

"You sleep well?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, taking a sip of the hot coffee. It was a hardy black and could stand on its own. He snagged a creamer and poured it in before taking another drink. "Jimmy was almost asleep when I got back, so I left him there and bedded down with JT. He still out?"

Dean nodded. "College kids. They'll sleep until noon if you let them."

Sam laughed. "What's on the agenda?"

"We'll meet at ten, go over the plan for confronting the witches, then head over to the containment area." He took a deep swallow of coffee before saying, "The Tribal Chief paid me a visit at the diner last night. He wants in on the hunt."

"You say yes?"

"Yeah. He's been dealing with this for over four decades. In his shoes, I'd want in on the kill too. He'll be on the ridge with Ryker and Joshua. It makes sense; one spotter for each group. If they can keep sighted on us, hopefully they can put a bullet in the witches before they attack."

"That's good."

"Did Joshua get enough insight from Onida to make the bullets stronger?"

"I think so. There's a lot of what she does that isn't transferable because she uses her own energy to supplement the herbs."

"Her own energy, huh?" Dean frowned thoughtfully. "You mean she uses what's inside her to make the cage stronger?"

"Yeah. It's like the witches and the Yakama are all intertwined somehow. Looks like the witches use energy from the earth and the sun with their potions to kill and menace the Yakama. The Yakama, after finding out they couldn't kill the witches, devise a clever way to trap and contain them. They have a person who is gifted in manipulating energy and using energy fields. That person, along with the medicine man, make the trap. Then somehow throughout the generations, another person with abilities to manipulate energy is born, maybe through a certain genetic line. Those gifted continue the fight, like Onida. She's trained in manipulating energy and energy fields. She can even heal people."

"Yeah, she healed Caleb's blocks when we got here."

"If the witches use energy, it makes sense that Onida would be able to use her own energy in ways that would counter the witches."

Dean took another swallow of coffee thinking about how energy worked, all types of energy. "Would Triad power work instead?"

Sam looked up. "Oh, I don't know. Interesting idea. Should we try it?"

"Not yet, not today," Dean said slowly. "So far we're basing all our battle plans on supposition and lore. We need to know what the witches are really capable of. The only way to do that is to confront them."

Judy walked up and put steaming plates of eggs and the fixing in front of each man. "Chow down, gentlemen. You're to-go orders will be up in twenty."

"Make that twenty-five?" Sam asked, planning on eating slowly and savoring each and every bite.

"You got it," Judy said.

"Thanks, Judy," Dean said.

Sam dug in and hummed his approval. He didn't eat like this very often any more, and he was going to enjoy it today.

Dean gave his brother an amused look and dug into his own meal. "Gotta love truck stop cuisine," he remarked.

"Amen to that."

* * *

Dean drove the SUV with Samuel Adcox in the front seat beside him. Behind him sat JT and Sam. Caleb was driving the other car carrying Joshua, Ryker, Max and James. Onida had opted to stay at home and monitor the canvas. She said that was the best way she could help.

.

_Two hours earlier…_

By ten, everyone was gathered in Dean and Sam's room enjoying a hot breakfast and bracing cups of caffeine. Dean had forgotten to get a meal for Samuel Adcox until he saw him drive into the Inn parking lot through the diner's front window. Quickly he'd placed another order and was able to meet the Yakama Chief as he and Sam were crossing the street, their arms full of breakfast meals and coffee.

As the breakfast things were cleared, Dean nodded to Caleb to lead the briefing.

"You all know we're heading into the forest in pairs. For the spotters, Joshua, you'll cover me and JT; Ryker, you've got Sam and Max; Samuel, you'll cover Dean and Jimmy. Keep your rifles primed and ready to fire. I don't think we'll have to go looking for these witches; they'll come for us. Dean and James will take center position. Me and JT will take the left flank, Sam and Max the right. Each team stays within ten yards of the other, that way we're on hand to give aide if it's needed. Keep your eyes open and your senses alert. Me, Sam or James should be able to sense them before they get too close." Looking to Joshua, Ryker and Samuel, he said, "These witches move fast, but they have to materialize to strike a blow. If you can get a shot off when they do, we'll have an even better chance of taking them down." He nodded for Joshua to take over.

Joshua handed Ryker and Samuel each a half box of bullets. "These are treated with protection herbs, a rock salt and holy water paste, protection sigils and coven magic. They should be very effective in slowing down the witches." He took another few boxes and passed them to each member of the teams in the field. "These bullets have also been treated. Make sure they're loaded in the gun and the extra magazines."

"Each team will have a battle axe," Caleb stated. "It's been treated on the blades with coven magic, and herbs that Onida infused with her energy. Hopefully that will give us the edge in taking off their heads."

Dean eyed each member of the team. "We don't know what will work on this enemy. If the gun doesn't work, go for the knife. It'll at least slow them down. Take their heads if you're able. Caleb said there were four witches on the grounds during the day, and Onida didn't sense more energy than that before. So let's go on the working theory that three members of each coven stays in the caves while two roam the woods. But stay alert for more."

"Things moving as fast as these witches apparently do can cause dizziness and nausea. If anyone gets disoriented, sound the call and we back out," Caleb stated emphatically. "This isn't the time for heroics. This is a fact finding, information gathering mission. Take notes, pay attention to what's happening and what the witches are doing. Every detail will be used to end them for good."

"We're leaving in," Dean checked his watch, "fifteen. Get your gear together and get suited up."

.

_Now…_

The two SUVs drove through the utility road entrance to the national forest. Samuel Adcox led them by the maintenance building and the ground level ranger station.

After another twenty minutes, Samuel said, "Stop here," pointing to a fork in the road.

Dean slowed down and stopped, Caleb right behind him.

"Here's where we split up. This direction," Samuel pointed to the right, "leads up to the ridges. They're outside the containment field, so we should be able to watch your backs with no interference." He pointed to the left. "You're going down that road. It'll stop in a small, flat alcove right beside the forest. Just beyond that should be where the ancient medicine man and Yaotlapialistli probably started placing the medicine bags for the trap."

"Probably?" Dean looked down the narrow road on the left.

"The topography has changed through the years. But Onida confirmed the medicine bag placement with her map."

Caleb walked up and rapped on Dean's window.

Dean rolled it down and gave Caleb the update. "This is where we split up. Samuel will lead Ryker and Joshua up to the ridge. It's outside the trap. We're going that way," and he pointed to the dirt road to their left.

Caleb craned his neck around and stared at the road. "Looks pretty rough. Should we leave the car here and go in on foot?"

Adcox leaned forward so he could see Caleb more clearly. "You'll be fine on the road for another two miles. Just drive slowly and carefully. When you hit the alcove, that's where you can leave the car. The edge of the containment area is another half mile beyond that."

"Is there any sort of barrier we need to go through to get into the containment area?" Sam asked.

Chief Adcox looked uncertain. "To be honest, I don't know. No one has ever gone into this area of the forest, not willingly, anyway. My gut says no. Children have gone missing. If there was some sort of barrier to getting inside the containment, would children be able to walk in?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"So we should be able to walk in," JT said.

"Sounds like it," Dean said. Nodding to Samuel, he said, "Good luck watching our butts."

The older man climbed out of the SUV, pulling his long distance rifle with him. "You men take care." Giving a nod, Samuel shut the door and walked to the other car.

Caleb followed behind, handing the keys off to Joshua and pulling his gear from the SUV. Max and James climbed out with their gear and headed toward Dean's car. Ryker gave the other two a small salute as Joshua turned his vehicle down the right side road. Soon they were out of sight.

Caleb held open the front passenger door for James to climb in. Rolling his eyes, James scooted over close to his father. When any vehicle was carrying a full load, as the shortest and youngest person, he always got stuck sandwiched in the front seat. Max could interpret that disgruntled expression on James' face immediately, and smirked slightly as he climbed in the back with JT and Sam. When everyone was settled, Dean put the car in gear and headed slowly down the uneven dirt road.

"This road is killing the shocks," Dean muttered as the car hit another pothole. Despite their slow speed, the SUV was bouncing from side to side on the uneven terrain.

"Good thing it's a rental," Sam replied, then grumbled, "Ouch," as his head hit the roof.

"Just a bit longer," Dean soothed as he leaned forward in his seat, his eyes on the road in a somewhat futile attempt to avoid the worst of the road craters.

"I'm getting seasick," James groaned, to the laughter of Max and JT.

"You could always get out and walk," Caleb snarked.

"Okay," James replied quickly.

"Suck it up," was Caleb's answer to that.

Finally the vehicle rounded a small bend in the road, which opened onto a small round alcove. Dean parked the car and everyone piled out.

"I don't think we would have lost much time if we'd walked," Sam commented, stretching a little before leaning into the car and pulling his duffel free.

James crawled out of the front seat, grumbling, "I would have beaten everyone here if I did."

"Grab your gear," Caleb stated, ignoring his godson. "We've got a half mile hike. Let's hit it."

Soon the six were standing near the forest's edge, armed to the teeth, with Caleb, Max and Dean each holding a twelve-inch bladed battle axe.

Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder and pointed up into the trees. There, nearly hidden by tree limbs and leaves, was a large, long medicine bag.

Dean nodded. He scanned the area as far as he could see, but didn't catch sight of a witch, a large figure, or an owl-like person in the woods.

A scratchy, double tap sounded, and Dean looked down at his radio; Ryker, Joshua and Samuel were in place.

Caleb stepped up beside JT, while Dean and James stood side by side, and Max hovered near Sam, waiting for the signal to go. Caleb held up two fingers and gestured to him and JT, to Dean and James, and to Sam and Max; they were to keep one another in sight at all times.

Dean and James nodded, and Max and Sam followed suit.

Caleb looked into the forest, and took the first step past the medicine bag. The moment he did, his senses lit up like a Christmas tree. He glanced over at Sam and saw that the Scholar was looking in his direction.

_They're here_, came Sam's voice in his head.

Caleb gave a sharp nod and scanned the area.

"You sense them," JT murmured, his eyes roaming the thick trees and vegetation.

"Yeah." Caleb stood close to JT, his shoulder within an inch of the younger man's back.

"I hear the buzzing," JT's eyes shot upward, then went back to the forest. "Sounds like insects."

"Must be them." He gave the young man a quick smile, "plus some insects."

A snap sounded off to their left, and Caleb slid behind JT, watching his back while JT leveled his weapon in the direction of the sound. After a minute, a small fox darted out and away into the underbrush. Caleb gave JT an "okay" pat on the arm and they continued through the forest.

Sam and Max worked their way forward slowly, their shoulders touching gently every couple of minutes. Though Sam didn't use his abilities as much as Caleb, he wasn't rusty by any means. He focused on the surrounding territory, aware of the buzzing but concentrating on a physical form. When he was at Onida's yesterday, he'd opened himself up to the canvas like Caleb had. The witches immediately began to speak about their innocence, how not to trust the keeper, that they wanted to be free. However, it all sounded empty, like practiced words with no true understanding. But Sam got a good feeling for their energy, to use Onida-speak, and he was looking for that energy in the forest.

Max tapped Sam's arm and pointed upward. A dark shape was over their heads, but Sam shook his head. It wasn't one of the witches. Max nodded and continued to move forward: battle axe at the ready, his gun a second's reach away.

Dean's eyes went to Sam, then Caleb. He and James were walking nearly back to back, moving slowly through the forest, stepping carefully to avoid undue noise. Halting, he scanned the area quickly, before looking in James' direction. Pointing a finger at his eye, he raised his brows questioningly.

James gave a sharp shake of his head. He didn't see anything. Then he pointed to his head and murmured, "I feel something."

"What?" Dean asked shortly, his gaze moving up a section of trees before returning to the ground.

"Like … someone yearning for something, like when ghosts want to escape this earth."

"Really?" Dean's eyes went to Sam and Max, then over to Caleb and JT.

James looked up at the thick leaves and branches overhead and asked, "You think Ryker can get a shot through this mess?"

"Yeah." Dean walked on a few more yards when he stiffened suddenly.

James was instantly on alert.

Eyes narrowed, Dean focused in the distant darkness, and suddenly he could see a large figure moving through the forest toward him and James. The figure was moving slow, like someone trying to run under water. "Damn!" he exclaimed. He grabbed the back of James' shirt and pulled them both back several feet.

Off to the side he heard Caleb shout, "Incoming!" at the same time Sam yelled, "Watch it!"

But Dean had already pulled his gun and in one smooth movement aimed and shot numerous times into the witch coming at him and James, hitting her square in the chest.

Caleb's eyes darted around the forest trees, trying to sense where the witch was. Glancing toward JT, he was surprised to see the younger man had lifted his gun and was now firing into what appeared to be thin air. "Johnny?" He'd been scanning the area the moment he'd felt the witch and hadn't seen anything. Now, however, he focused his attention on the place where JT was resolutely firing. While he didn't see anything, he trained his weapon in the same direction and pulled the trigger. Soon the air was filled with eerie wails and screeches.

Max made a spinning movement around Sam, wielding the battle axe, hoping to connect with the witch before she found them. He was taking a second swing when the witch suddenly became visible to Sam's right. Sam felt her darkness close by and dropped low as Max swung his axe and buried the blade deep in her chest. "Damn it," he muttered as he yanked his blade from her body. The thing was much taller than he'd anticipated. Stepping back, he firmed his grip on the handle as Sam drove his blade into her stomach. Reddish sparks flared from the knife as Sam pulled it free and the witch screeched loudly and shoved out her hands, knocking Max back several feet. Sam rose and fired his weapon directly into her body until she swung out a long arm and knocked him away.

Max scrambled to his feet and when the witch turned her head to see where Sam had landed, he quickly swung his axe and took off her head. He'd just stepped back when Sam yelled, "Behind you!" and another witch hit the young hunter from the back, pushing him face-first into the dry, leaf-ridden forest floor.

James had been staring hard into the empty place where Dean was firing his gun, trying to see the witch. He gave a startled yelp when it suddenly became visible not three feet away him and his father. Scrambling back a couple feet, he began shooting into her body. At the same time, Dean swung his axe high. However, instead of severing her head, the blade lodged at an angle in her neck as she turned away. Growling, the witch yanked the blade and tossed it aside while grabbing Dean by the neck and hoisting him high. Choking, Dean had one hand on her arm to support his throat while he reached for the knife in his belt with the other. Before he could pull the knife free, the witch screamed and arched her back. Her arms flew open and she dropped him to the ground. Screeching, she turned as James yanked the axe blade from her back. Before he could swing again, she knocked him off his feet and he flew back and landed on the ground. Dean had less than a second to see his son was okay and scrambling to his feet before he snatched up the blade and swung it high, severing the witch's head.

"Dad," James called, as he climbed to his feet and started in Dean's direction. He'd only gotten a few feet before another slammed into him front the side, taking both him and his father to the ground.

Caleb was firing in the direction JT was firing when a witch came at him from the side, grabbed at his axe and yanked, pulling both him and the axe several feet into the air. He released his hold on the long wood handle and dropped to the ground. Pulling out his knife, he pivoted on one foot and leapt lightly into the air, ramming the blade into the witch's neck, causing her to scream in an eerily owlish manner. Without warning a loud crack sounded, and the witch fell off to the side.

Go, Josh, Caleb thought, knowing that the crack had been Joshua's Remington 700 Sendero long distance rifle connecting with the witch. He had purchase the rifle for Joshua years ago when the older man had stopped going into the field as much. Grabbing for the axe, Caleb scrambled to his feet and swung, the head going to the left while the witch's body fell to the right.

JT was still firing his weapon when a witch suddenly became visible not three feet in front of him, holding its middle. A second crack threw that one back about five feet. After screeching wildly, the witch leapt to its feet and flew full out toward JT. It got only a foot or two before its head was suddenly flying off to the right while its body fell to the left. Caleb stood over the head for half a second, before running toward JT.

Dean struggled on the ground, trying to keep the witch's talons from sinking into his neck. James, who'd flown a few feet further than his father, raced back over and drove a knife carved in sigils deep into the witch's back. Screeching loudly, she threw out an arm and knocked him back to the ground about seven yards away.

"James!" Dean shouted. He struggled to toss the witch off him when she suddenly leaned in close and sniffed at his face and neck. Squirming in order to reach the gun that had fallen beneath his back, he growled, "Ugh, enough with the touchy, feely crap."

"Guar…di…an," the witch hissed loudly, sniffing at his face. "Guar..di..an."

Dean worked his gun around to his front, grunting, "You bet your feathery ass," as he fired repeatedly into her body.

The witch screamed loudly and arched back. Before she could get another hold on him, she suddenly clutched at her throat. Dean knew Caleb's Darth Vader routine anywhere. Quickly he scrambled back. Pulling his legs into his chest, he shoved his feet into the witch's body, knocking her back a couple yards. Screeching again, she flew to her feet. Before she could get her talons into him again, another loud crack sounded, and she half wailed, half cawed loudly, stumbling back. Dean twisted around in search of the battle axe when an aborted screech had him looking back around. The witch's head abruptly wobbled and fell to the ground, James appearing behind her as her body slid down.

Dean scrambled to his feet and grinned. "Nice!"

Max shifted and squirmed, trying to dislodge the witch from his back. But its arms were tight around him like a mother holding her child. Maneuvering his right hand toward his gun, he pulled it from his waistband and held it around his left side, muzzle backward, and fired several bursts in quick succession. The witch hissed a scream and her grip loosed, allowing him to scramble quickly forward. Sam yanked Max's collar, jerking him forward and down. Leaning over him, he fired five shots directly into her head.

Max crawled to his feet and glanced back at the witch's non-existent head. "Damn, Uncle Sam. Good shot."

"Hard to miss when your four inches away," Sam said with a smile.

"You all right?" Caleb called to Sam and Max, jogging over to where Dean and James stood, JT on his heels.

"Good," James called, followed by, "Yeah," from Dean.

"Clear," Max shouted, as Sam said, "We're good."

Dean fished his knife from the leaves on the forest floor and started toward Sam when his mouth dropped open.

An eerie light appeared around the head of the witch James had just beheaded. Within moments, lights appeared around the other heads as well. Frowning, Dean stepped slowly forward.

"Dad?" James said, coming up beside his father.

Suddenly the body and head glowed, and the head slid toward the witch's body and reattached itself. Three other bodies glowed, and their heads reattached to their bodies as well.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed.

Sam and Max jogged over to where Dean and James stood.

The last two bodies lit up and became whole again.

Caleb's eyes widened and he knew they wouldn't be winning this round today. Urgently he shouted, "Fall back! Fall back! Fall back!"

"Run!" Sam shouted.

Dean pulled on the back of James' shirt and shoved his son back in the direction they'd come. "Run!"

Max had already grabbed JT and was pushing the younger man into an all out run, Caleb, Sam and Dean right behind.

A short burst of cracks sounded in the afternoon air and Dean knew Joshua, Ryker and Samuel were aiding their escape.

Suddenly a witch landed on his back and threw him to the ground. "No, guardian," the witch hissed. "Stay."

"I don't think so," Caleb shouted, and he lopped off her head.

Max grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him to his feet and they ran on, Caleb on their heels.

Another shot fired and a screech sounded on their rear flank.

Dean glanced over his shoulder and saw the same, odd phenomenon he had back in the woods; a witch gliding through the trees, looking like she was in slow motion. "Sam, behind you; six o'clock!" he shouted.

Sam spun and fired, and the witch appeared as she fell.

"Max!" JT shouted. "Three o'clock!"

And Max swung his battle axe, hitting another witch in the midsection, nearly cutting her in half.

"Don't stop!" Caleb shouted. "Run, run!"

A loud crack hit another witch as she appeared near James. She went down, and within another minute, everyone had run past the medicine bags and were out of the containment area.

"What the hell?" Caleb gasped, staring back into the forest.

Dean looked back and saw two witches at the containment wall, and then they vanished. Looking at the members of his team standing there, dirty, bedraggled with their weapons hanging in their hands, he shook his head and growled, "I hate it when the monsters don't die!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 14

Dean drove back to White Swan, his attention divided between the road and the witches. They had regenerated. Damn, if that didn't piss him off. Taking the heads was the time-honored way of killing a monster. He hated it when _time-honored_ didn't work. He knew Caleb was feeling the same way, as the Knight had gotten into the rear SUV and slammed the vehicle door.

"The witches must have regenerated from energy funneled through their coven members," Sam said. He had resumed his place sitting in the front next to Dean, with James, JT and Max in the back. In the second vehicle with Caleb were Samuel, Joshua, and Ryker.

"Ultimately from the earth and the sun," James interjected. "Does Onida get energy from the earth and the sun, or only from inside herself?"

"That's something we'll have to ask her," Sam answered, "but an interesting question."

"As is how they made those medicine bags," James stated. "I want to look inside one."

Sam smiled and looked over his shoulder at his nephew. "I think your Uncle Joshua would like to see that as well."

Max didn't add anything to the conversation. He was staring out the window, lost in thought.

JT glanced at his friend, opened his mouth to say something, but really, what could he say? Witches that regenerated from having their heads lopped off was a conundrum. His father wasn't very happy with the outcome of the day either. So instead of going for reassurances, he went for the obvious; "I'm hungry."

That got his father's attention, as he knew it would.

Dean looked at him in the rearview mirror and smiled. "Yeah, I am too." Glancing out at the scenery, he said, "Anyone see anywhere to eat?"

Sam pulled his cell from his pocket and entered their location. "Okay, coming up real fast is some place called the Cowiche Canyon Kitchen and Icehouse. Looks like American cuisine."

"Icehouse means beer," Dean stated. "Lead the way."

Sam directed them to an exit about four miles down the road, then they drove two miles east to the restaurant. Dean pulled in, climbed out of the car and marched inside.

JT's brows went up as he grinned at his Uncle Sam. "He's pissed."

"Got to admit, I'm pissed too," Max stated, having come up behind JT and overheard the comment. He walked past the pair and headed inside on the heels of the Guardian.

Caleb and Joshua walked up, Ryker and Samuel behind. "What's up?" Caleb asked.

"Dean and Max are pissed," Sam supplied with a smile.

"Agreed." Caleb sighed. "We'll figure this out. Even if we've got to dynamite their caves and put their heads in boxes on the other side of the world, their time is short." Having said that, he started for the restaurant, followed by the rest of the group.

Sam gave JT's shoulder a comforting pat. "Your dad always feels better once he's eaten. We'll compare what we learned today with our research. We'll figure it out."

Inside they sat near the back. While the restaurant wasn't crowded, Dean wanted privacy so they could talk more freely. The menu highlighted typical American roadside fare; burgers, sandwiches, wings, an assortment of wraps, salads and soups. When everyone had ordered and gotten their drinks, conversation lulled as they thought over the hunt.

"Okay," Max said finally, "anyone else know those witches were indestructible?"

"Yeah, we knew. We just kept it to ourselves," James quipped sarcastically.

JT rolled his eyes and sighed. Sometimes James just didn't know when to sit there and shut up, especially when people were frustrated.

Max's face flushed and he started to give an angry retort when Caleb interjected, "No one thought about regeneration. Maybe we should have, with Onida using energy to contain them, but we didn't."

"Even knowing about energy traps, I wouldn't have thought the witches could rejuvenate," Sam stated.

"The lore gave that indication if I'd looked at it right," Samuel admitted softly. He looked around at the others, his expression apologetic. "Yakama warriors of the past were amazing fighters. They took down buffalo and bears with crossbows and arrows." He shook his head. "I should have thought more about it. But I'm a twentieth century man. We aren't equipped nor required to fight bears, wolves, mountain lions or buffalo for our food and survival. These warriors who fought the witches back then? They were tough, skilled men. I didn't examine the implications of their not being able to take them down." Looking over to Dean, he said, "I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head. "We fight the supernatural every day and we weren't expecting them to regenerate. That's not a typical witchy trait."

"We thought the sigils, dad's knowledge of herbs and Onida's energy infusion on the blade would do the trick and help kill them." Max fiddled with and ripped at his napkin, a sign of his frustration.

"Now that we know that's not enough, we need to devise another plan," Caleb stated.

"You're not leaving?" Samuel asked, surprised.

"We don't leave until the job's done," Dean stated emphatically.

Samuel nodded slowly. "When will you go back in?"

Dean eyed Caleb, then looked over to the Chief and said, "Tomorrow."

Samuel blinked. "Tomorrow?"

"We don't want them getting comfortable," Caleb explained. "Regenerating six witches took a huge amount of energy, energy that won't be replaced easily in a short period of time. We need to keep them off balance, make them drain more of their resources."

"We need insight from Onida too," Sam added.

"And why were there six witches on the grounds?" James asked. "I thought Onida said that during daylight hours, only four witches were in the forest."

"Maybe they sensed you were there and sent more," Joshua said.

"I have a question," Caleb said suddenly, his eyes going to JT. "How were you firing directly at the witch before I could even see her?"

JT looked at Caleb, then at his father. Slowly, he confessed, "I could see her coming at us through the forest."

"What?" Sam exclaimed in surprise. "You could see her?"

"Yeah," Dean said, taking the spotlight off his son. "I could see them too. It looked like the thing was running …"

"In slow motion," JT interjected, glad he wasn't the only one who saw them. "Like a bad movie clip."

Dean nodded. "Almost like she was underwater. It was…"

"Creepy," JT finished.

Dean nodded again, giving his son a reassuring smile.

Everyone else at the table had been looking between the two of them, their heads ping-ponging back and forth. Before anyone could react, two waitresses came over and began setting plates of burgers, sandwiches and a couple salads with soup down on the table. Drinks were refreshed, and beers topped off before the wait staff moved away.

"So," Joshua said in a low tone, careful of being overheard, "You both can see these witches. Only you two?" he asked, looking at Caleb, Sam and James.

"I could sense them," Sam said.

"Yeah, I could sense them getting closer like a big, inky black spot, but I couldn't see them," Caleb agreed, taking a large bite of his burger.

"I could sense them, and also feel their wants," James added. "Like with ghosts; I can feel their wanting to be freed from this earth. The witches want to be free from the trap." He opened his turkey sandwich and removed the tomato before he deemed it worthy of eating.

"But why could JT and Dean…" Joshua began, then he gave a short laugh. "Of course; they're Guardians."

"The witch said that too," James revealed. "She leaned over, sniffed at dad and said, _Guardian_."

"Thanks for that," Dean muttered.

"You gettin' all up close and personal with the enemy?" Caleb joked, causing the others to smile or laugh, a moment of levity they all needed.

"Yeah, it was personal," Dean muttered good-naturedly, stuffing a couple fries into his mouth.

"So Guardians can see the witches," Sam said with a smile.

Dean gave a rueful head shake. Pastor Jim. When Pastor Jim had relayed how each person would bring something special to the hunt, he'd named everyone but Dean and JT. He remembered asking whether he and JT should just stay at home. Jim had assured him they were uniquely qualified for this hunt. Now Dean knew that was because he and JT could see the witches. Wanting to downplay their ability a bit, he said, "Yeah, great. But how do we kill them? Just wearing them down day after day isn't a great plan."

"It all has to do with energy," Caleb said.

"I agree," said Joshua. He stabbed at some lettuce from his salad, but just held the fork as he spoke. "There's a regenerative power at the center of this trap, for both the watcher and the watched."

"Now that we know the witches can regenerate their dead," Max said thoughtfully. "What if their long lives are from regeneration as well?"

Joshua gave his son a contemplative look. "What are you thinking?"

Max organized his thoughts for a second. "I'm not sure, exactly. But this whole containment thing is an energy trap. The witches use energy to hammer at the walls, trying to escape. Onida uses energy to repair the walls, preventing their escape."

Sam watched Max and nodded. "You think the witches are pulling energy from the trap, somehow." He took a bite of his egg salad sandwich.

Max shrugged. "They may be using other sources of energy to some extent, but maybe the trap used to contain them for so long ago is also keeping them alive." He looked at his father. "You're always saying energy begets energy, the cycle of life, stuff like that. What if this trap is like that?"

"You think Onida and the other watchers have been keeping the witches alive?" JT asked.

"The containment area could be self-regenerating," Ryker said. He'd been quiet since they'd left the forest, contemplating the witches and their regeneration prowess. Pushing his soup aside, he continued, "Replicating systems is an efficient use of materials and man power. Think of solar power helping keep lights on, the heat running, charging car batteries. If the original medicine man and watcher wanted to produce a trap able to contain such a powerful foe, they might have created it to have replication properties."

"Think about it," Caleb leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "All their strongest and best warriors couldn't kill the witches. The elders had to think of some way to eliminate the threat."

"So the medicine man and the first watcher created a way to contain something they thought couldn't be killed," Sam said.

Max nodded. "The original watcher used his or her gifts to create a trap that would be self-replicating, monitored by the next person with a watcher's gifts."

"But the witches have escaped," JT pointed out. "Didn't Onida say they got out before? If the trap is self-replicating, would they have been able to escape?"

"Onida's teacher died suddenly," Ryker explained. "If she'd been sick before her death, her attention to maintaining the cage could have been compromised. Other than the escape Onida spoke of, we don't know that there have been any other breaks."

"It's also possible the entrapment could have weakened through the years," Joshua added. "The trap has been in place for more than a hundred years, using natural ingredients from the time. They could lose their potency and needed Onida's energy to recharge."

"So watcher's recharge the cage," Max stated. "What if a watcher isn't born?"

"In the Brotherhood, all Scholars have been born with a psychic gift," Joshua said. "It's likely the same for the Yakama."

"But Scholars have a world-wide gene pool," Sam said. "The Yakama pool is pretty small."

"Careful genetics could be a way to ensure a watcher was born, like keeping a certain line pure," Ryker added. "But it wouldn't be a guarantee."

"Onida's mom married outside the tribe," James noted. "Since she was obviously part of the watcher line, that would have diluted the genome."

"The tribe wasn't happy about Angeni Yazzie marrying an outsider," Samuel agreed. "In fact, her parents strenuously objected. Johan Skogstad convinced them to allow the marriage." He smiled. "Johan was a very persuasive man."

"Onida's being born with her skills must have made her predecessor very happy," Caleb stated.

"Álxayx was overjoyed," Samuel said. "Onida's birth ensured the trap would be maintained."

"Then Onida's child died," Caleb said softly, "and no other watcher had been born." He looked over at Dean. "Onida said that in past decades, most watchers were on duty for twenty to thirty years. Onida's teacher had been on duty close to forty years before she passed away, and Onida has been watcher for over forty years with no new watcher in sight. She speculated that the watcher line may be running out. That's why she went searching for us."

Dean nodded. Taking a deep breath, he said, "To end this, there are two things we need more information about. One, we need to know what's in the medicine bags."

"If the ingredients are strong enough to trap the witches," Caleb said, "they should be able to end them as well."

Dean looked over at Samuel. "How far back do tribal records go? Do you think there's something in Yakama history that talks about how this trap was constructed?"

Samuel frowned. "I don't know, but I'm willing to check it out."

"Are records kept by the medicine men in a different location than the official tribal records?" asked Sam.

"Most records kept by the medicine men or women would have been added to the official tribal accounts," Samuel said, "but personal writing would probably have been passed on to each successor. Joseph would have those."

JT frowned. "We spoke with Joseph Whitetail. He didn't have much information on the medicine bags."

Samuel smiled. "When we go again, I'll go with you. He wouldn't have shared any information with outsiders."

"Even if Onida called?" JT asked, frowning.

"He would still have been cautious."

JT nodded slowly, frowning. "Okay, thanks."

"We also need more detailed information on how the trap works," Dean continued, "and I mean down to the _last_ detail."

"I don't think Onida knows exactly how the trap works," Joshua said thoughtfully. "She knows how to repair it, how to keep the walls strong, and how to keep the witches inside. Even her teacher probably didn't know exactly how the trap worked."

Dean looked at Samuel. "Is that possible?"

Samuel gave a small shrug. "Truthfully, I don't know. The skulilá, or student, is trained by the Yaotlapialistli. I was only involved in the training once, when Johan and Angeni had concerns about Onida's wellbeing. Onida was around seventeen when her training intensified. Her parents were worried about the physical toll the new program was taking on her health. They brought their concerns to me. We had a series of meetings with Álxayx about the safety of the training. It was Onida who stepped up and said she wanted to continue."

"If tribal records have nothing on the trap, Onida is the only one who can answer our questions." Dean looked over at Sam. "You want to tackle getting that information?"

Sam nodded.

"Use that logical brain of yours to think through what she's saying and not saying; look through the cracks. Caleb, you need to be there too. Use your psychic abilities to see if she's holding anything back."

"Onida wouldn't lie," Caleb stated forcefully. "She wants to end the Tah-tah-kle'-ah as much as anyone. She spent five years looking for us."

"I'm not saying she would lie intentionally," Dean said.

"But she may omit things she doesn't think are important," Joshua said logically. "Or that she takes so much for granted she doesn't consciously think about them." Giving Caleb a sympathetic look, he continued, "You said it yourself yesterday. When any of us do something over and over again for years, we omit things from conversation, thinking everyone already knows that. We don't even realize we do it."

Caleb wanted to argue, but knew there was logic in what Joshua said. "Yeah, okay."

"You should come with us to Onida's as well," Sam said to Dean.

"Me? What do I know about energy?"

"You can see the witches," Sam reasoned. "You can see the canvas in a way even Onida can't."

Dean thought about that a moment, then said, "Okay. JT, can you go with them? I'll meet up with you later."

JT nodded. "Sounds good."

"Joshua, we're going to use your knowledge of potions, herbs and covens to dissect the medicine bags," Dean continued. "You and James can get through the tribal records faster than almost anyone except Sam. Ryker, you'll analyze the ingredients from a weapons point of view. I know many of your elective classes at the Citadel were in weapons and warfare from ancient times to the present."

Ryker blinked in surprise. How did Dean know about his fascination with ancient warfare and weaponry? Then he smiled. Of course Dean knew; he was the Guardian. "As Caleb said, what traps them can kill them."

"Damn straight," Dean winked at Ryker. "After Samuel drops Joshua, James and Ryker off at the Town Hall..."

"Yakama Tribal Hall," Sam corrected.

"After he drops them off at the place where the records live," Dean sniped, "he'll take me and Max to meet with Joseph Whitetail. Any additional information Joseph has we'll bring to the Records Hall." Finally focusing on his burger, he finished it off and downed the remainder of his beer.

"It's close to four o'clock," Joshua observed. "Will we have enough time to check out the tribal records?" He looked to Samuel.

"I have the keys to the Yakama Tribal Hall and Records Building. You can stay as long as you need."

"How extensive are they?"

"They're fairly detailed, though some decades are more meticulous than others, as their attention to detail depended on the tribal chief at the time. Some leaders recorded everything, some only necessities."

"Do you know the records well enough to get us to the time period we need?" James asked.

"Probably," Samuel said. "But Mary Whitetail, Joseph's wife, would be better. She knows those records backwards and forwards."

Max choked on his beer. "Mary and Joseph? You've got to be kidding me."

James laughed.

Samuel smiled. "Purely accidental, I assure you."

"It would be a great help if she could meet us at the Tribal Hall," Joshua said. Looking to Dean, he added, "If it looks like a long night, we'll look for you and Max to help out when you return with Joseph Whitetail's records."

"Oh, joy," Dean mumbled.

Caleb rose. "Then I'm headed over to Onida's with Sam and JT."

The rest of the group got to their feet and started pulling on coats and pushing plates to the center of the table. Caleb walked to the register to pay while everyone headed outside.

Caleb, Sam and JT got in the SUV Caleb had been driving earlier, while the rest piled into Dean's car, with Samuel, James and Dean in front, Joshua, Ryker and Max in the back.

"Can you drive faster, Uncle Dean?" Max grumbled, squirming in the back seat, his elbow knocking into Ryker. "I'm crammed in here like a sausage."

"Hey!" Ryker griped.

"Quit complaining," Joshua admonished. "Two of the tallest people in the car are crammed back here."

"Oh, boo hoo," James sniped. "I'm sitting over the gear shift."

"All kids shut up!" Dean exclaimed. Then in a softer voice, he said reasonably, "We have a guest in the car."

Samuel let out a peel of laughter. "Oh, please, I find all this quite refreshing. Normal life amid the chaos of the supernatural."

"That's us," Max snorted. "Normal."

"Like you know normal," Ryker muttered in a completely un-Ryker manner.

Dean gave both young men a glare in the rearview mirror before focusing again on the road.

* * *

Caleb, Sam and JT drove up to Onida's house and parked at the base of the long front staircase.

"It's almost five," Caleb observed, climbing from the car.

"You thinking it's too late for a call?" JT said with a smile.

"No. But Onida should start work soon," Caleb replied.

"You said she works nearly all the time now," Sam said, starting up the stairs. "I don't think there's a real good time to get this done."

Onida opened the door before they reached the top. "What happened?" she exclaimed. "The canvas was a madhouse and I couldn't keep track of what was going on! Why didn't anyone call me? Is everyone all right? What happened?"

"Uh, why don't we come inside," Sam stated, blinking at the rapidity of Onida's questions.

Onida rolled her eyes and stepped back, allowing the three to come in. "Where's Dean?" she asked, looking around outside before shutting the door.

"He's gone to see Joseph Whitetail," Caleb said. "They're looking into records about how the first medicine bags were made."

"If I don't call, Joseph won't tell him anything."

"That's why Chief Adcox is going with him," Caleb smiled.

"But…"

"Let's sit down," Sam said. "We'll tell you about this afternoon and what we need to end this."

While they were talking, JT had gone to the balcony's sliding glass doors to look at the canvas. When he'd been to Onida's before, he hadn't gone onto the balcony, opting instead to head outside with Max and Ryker. Now he wanted to know if he would see what his father had.

Pulling open the door, he stepped lightly onto the balcony and walked over to the canvas. Studying it for a moment, he thought it looked like any other painting; it replicated the meadow and forest beyond in minute detail. What was the big…

"Crap!" he exclaimed as a hand pushed the fabric out. Stumbling back a couple feet, he stared as more hands pushed against the canvas. Once he got used to the phenomenon, he stepped forward cautiously, watching as the picture morphed with new hands. "Weird…" he murmured.

"Your dad was freaked by it too."

JT glanced over his shoulder to see Caleb just outside the balcony door. "It is freaky."

Caleb smiled. "At least you didn't draw your gun."

JT laughed. "I had prior warning." Head cocked to the side, he watched the morphing canvas and said, "You really don't see that?"

Caleb stepped forward and shook his head. "All I sense is the witches' anger, their hate, and that they want out."

"Like James. He said he sensed their yearning to be free."

"_Yearning_ indicates a nicer reason for being free," Caleb said, studying the picture. "These witches are angry. They want chaos, violence, and blood."

"You can sense that?"

Nodding, Caleb stepped closer to the canvas. "They're evil and need to be destroyed."

"Why don't we start working on that?" JT tugged Caleb's arm gently.

"Yeah," Caleb said softly, following his godson into the house.

Inside, Sam and Onida were sitting at the kitchen table with hot cups of coffee, Sam already in the midst of telling her about the fight. "Then Max took off the witch's head. Chief Adcox, Ryker and Joshua were on a nearby ridge, shooting the witches as soon as they became visible. It was Dean and JT who could see them even when the rest of us couldn't."

Onida turned to JT as he came in and sat down. "You could see the witches moving through the forest, I mean even before they made physical contact?"

JT nodded. "And I can see what my father saw in the canvas."

"How?"

"They're Guardians," Sam said.

Onida stared. "I'm the guardian."

Caleb smiled. "No, they're Guardian's of the Brotherhood."

"Actually, my dad is the Guardian," JT explained. "When he and the current Triad resigns, then my Triad will take over."

Onida blinked. "Triad?"

"I explained the Brotherhood," Caleb said.

Sam smiled, thinking back to Joshua's earlier example about Onida inadvertently leaving things out of conversations because she assumed they would know becoming a reality. "You explained about the Brotherhood in terms you understood, having been part of the brotherhood since you were thirteen."

Caleb stared for a moment before conceding the point. "I told you Merlin found three men with the qualities of leadership he needed." At Onida's nod, he continued, "He gave those men special gifts."

"Psychic for Sam," Onida supplied, giving Sam a smile.

"Yes. Merlin sought a man who was clever and logical. To the Scholar he gave the eye to see. All Scholars have some psychic ability. Sam is like me; we get death visions. James, the next scholar, is clairvoyant and clairaudient."

"He can see dead people?" Onida asked.

JT gave a short laugh. "Yeah, but don't use that line; he thinks he invented it."

"To the man with strength and loyalty in battle, he gave a magical weapon. That man was the Knight. I'm the current Knight of the Brotherhood. The last man was the hardest to find. This man needed to have a selfless nature, one who would give his heart to fighting evil."

"And what did Merlin give him?" Onida asked.

Caleb, Sam and JT exchanged looks. "It's not what Merlin could give him," Caleb said softly. "It's what he could give to the Brotherhood. Heart."

"Heart?" Onida looked from one face to the other. "Seems like a gyp."

"I agree," JT said with a smile.

Caleb laughed. "Dean said the same thing."

"The Guardian does have gifts," Sam said, "but there's a lot of mystery surrounding them."

"You don't know?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't think anyone knows the full extent of the Guardian gifts."

"Except the Guardian," Caleb said with a smile.

Onida, Sam and Caleb all looked at JT.

"I'm not the Guardian yet," JT stated, his hands held up. "Consider me Switzerland."

"So, Dean and JT can see the witches because they're Guardians." Seeing JT open his mouth, Onida amended, "Guardian and Guardian-to-be. But I am Yaotlapialistli of my people; the one who guards against evil. Why can't I see them in movement?"

"I don't know," Sam said honestly. "People with special abilities have different gifts. It may be as simple as you, being the watcher of the Yakama, have different gifts than the Guardian of the Brotherhood."

Onida nodded. "Yeah, okay. So what else happened today?"

Sam continued to rundown the fight in the forest, with Caleb and JT interjecting more detailed blow by blow accounts as needed.

"Their heads reattached and they healed?" Onida repeated, astounded.

Caleb nodded. "We need to find out a lot more about the trap, the medicine bags and how it all works. Once we do that, we can figure a way to end them." Looking Onida directly in the eye, he asked, "Are you willing to go through everything you did to become the one who guards against evil?"

"And can you answer all our questions, even if they seem repetitive and irrelevant?" Sam added.

"Yes, I can do that," Onida replied. "Whatever it takes to end this."

Caleb smiled. "Then let's get started."

* * *

Samuel opened the door to the Yakama Tribal Hall and Records Building and went in followed by Dean, Joshua, Ryker, James and Max. "I'll let you into the archives, then take Dean and Max over to meet Joseph."

"Is Mrs. Whitetail waiting for us inside?" Joshua asked, following Samuel across the wide lobby.

"Possibly. She has her own keys. If not, she'll be here soon." Samuel unlocked another door and they entered a long, dimly lit corridor. After passing several doors on both sides of the hall, he stopped in front of the one directly at the end. Pulling out his keychain, he slid a key into the lock and turned. Opening the door, the chief stood aside so everyone could enter. Once they were all inside, he turned on the lights.

Ryker and James' mouths dropped open while Joshua tried to contain his amazement.

"Wow," James murmured.

The room was massive, larger than a roomy conference room. Along all the walls were hundreds of leather bound books, journals and ledgers. A large conference table with lamps running down the center was situated in the middle of the room. Additionally, there were several individual cubbies where people could study in private.

"I think even you'd get eye strain in here, geek," Max quipped, his gaze taking in the length and breadth of the room.

"Not a geek," James stated, punching Max on the arm.

Ryker stepped between them, thwarting more retaliatory blows. "This is very impressive."

"There are several hundred years of Yakama history here," Samuel said, his eyes on the shelves. "See that door at the far end? In there are records too fragile to be stored out here. Many are pictographs and primitive written forms, some we've deciphered and others we're working on."

"Does the tribe hire ancient language experts to help?" James asked, his eyes still on the packed shelves.

"Our tribe _has_ several ancient language experts," Samuel stated humorously.

James' head whipped around and he flushed. "I apologize. I didn't mean to imply you didn't have your own experts."

Samuel smiled and gave the younger man a comforting pat on the arm. "No apology needed. Most people assume Indian Tribes are less educated than they really are. Take me, for instance. I have a college degree in Law Enforcement, and a double Master's in Business Administration and Criminal Justice. However, most people think I was elected Tribal Chief on the basis of my obvious good looks and amazing personality."

Dean chuckled while Ryker looked impressed.

"Excellent 5-0 creds, there, Chief," Max said with a grin.

The door through which they'd originally entered opened again, and a small woman with black hair threaded through with gray and platted into a long braid walked in. Samuel hurried over and pulled her forward. "This is Mary Whitetail. Mary, they need to know everything about the very first medicine bags created to capture the Tah-tah-kle'-ah." He regarded the men standing there and took a bold step; "They're going to kill them."

Mary's wide, startled eyes darted to Samuel.

Joshua stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Joshua Sawyer, Adviser to the Triad of the Brotherhood."

If possible, Mary's eyes went even wider. "The Brotherhood," she repeated. "_The_ Brotherhood."

Samuel frowned. "Mary? You've heard of the Brotherhood?"

Joshua, however, smiled. He figured anyone as well read in all things Yakama and the books here had to have read about the Brotherhood at some point.

"Of course," Mary said with a huge smile. "They came through here in nineteen-twenty and again in nineteen-sixty-two following reports of missing children."

"What did they find?" Ryker asked, knowing they hadn't killed the Tah-tah-kle'-ah.

"In nineteen-twenty I believe they caught a shtriga, and in nineteen-sixty-two they took care of a wendigo."

Dean watched, sorrow on his face. "But they missed the witches."

Mary's smile faded and she nodded.

Dean looked away, thinking of all the children who'd died because the Brotherhood had missed a huge threat in the area; the Tah-tah-kle'-ah. He jerked when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Even the best of the Brotherhood cannot see what isn't visible," Mary said. "They took care of great evils and saved many lives. And now, you're here. You'll take care of the Tah-tah-kle'-ah once and for all, and the children will be safe."

Dean swallowed hard trying to dislodge the lump in his throat. Nodding once, he turned and went out the door.

Joshua watched, knowing there was nothing he could say that would lessen the sorrow Dean felt at the knowledge that many children had died because the Brotherhood at the time had missed the owl witches.

Mary watched Dean walked away, then looked back at Joshua. "A man of great heart."

The older man nodded. "He definitely is."

Max waited a moment to see if Dean would return, and when he didn't, said, "I guess that's my cue to go."

"I'll meet you both outside in a moment," Samuel said. Holding out a hand, he gestured for Joshua, James and Ryker to move further into the room. "There are thousands of records and books stored here, but they're divided into decades for easier use. The most ancient documents in this room start here on the left. As the decades progress, they move clockwise around the room, with the closest decades up front on the right. There are decade labels at the top of the shelves. That should make finding what you need easier. Mary?"

"Some decades are housed in one bookcase, others take up a few. I'll need to refresh my memory on which decade the original medicine bags were created, but we'll find them."

Samuel turned back to the door. "Mary will take over from here, and I'll take Dean and Max to meet with Joseph. You're all invited over to my place for dinner tonight at eight. If needed, you can return here after."

Joshua nodded. "Thank you, and thank you for the invitation to dinner. We'd be honored."

* * *

Dean walked to the SUV and climbed inside. He knew Mary had been right. The hunters had gone in looking for a threat, found it and eliminated it. How could they possibly have known about the witches? But he still felt like the Brotherhood had failed. More than thirty children had died just since 2010. He couldn't even contemplate how many more had died since the nineteen-twenties. It was unbearable.

Max opened the passenger door and climbed into the front seat. Glancing at Dean, he knew how the Guardian was feeling about those past hunters not realizing there were witches also feeding on children. But it wasn't Dean's fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. Shit happened; most times they caught it, sometimes they didn't. But he knew how JT would have reacted to the news Mary had dropped, and he knew how to help.

"I feel like I should being adding more to the hunt than I am. I should have paid more attention to dad through the years, learned more about potions and herbs. Then maybe I'd be more help."

Dean looked over. "Max, your interests are your own. You've always been more interested in weaponry and fighting techniques than potions and spells. That's what is going to make you a great Knight. You couldn't have known we'd be working with Indians years ago." Smiling, he said, "You're doing a great job now."

"And so are you," Max said with a smile.

"What?"

"The Brotherhood didn't know about the witches all those years ago. But we do now, and we'll take care of them."

Dean glanced over at Max. "Yeah, you're right." He gave his godson a rueful smile. "You been practicing that technique to use on JT?"

Suddenly something large and heavy WHAMMED against the driver's side door. The entire car was slammed about six yards to the right, and large spider-vein cracks spread rapidly throughout the side door windows and front wind shield.

.

Onida was answering one of Sam's questions when she suddenly leapt to her feet and exclaimed, "What the hell?" She was out of the kitchen and onto the balcony in a flash. "Oh, no no no no no no no," she muttered over and over, grabbing different mixes of herbs and spices and rolling them in her hand.

"What's happening," Caleb demanded, running out onto the balcony followed by Sam and JT. "What's wrong!?"

"Let her work," Sam urged, pulling Caleb back from where Onida was manically working near the canvas.

JT stared straight ahead at the canvas, his eyes wide.

Sam glanced at his nephew, then did a quick double take. "JT?" he said, effectively pulling Caleb's attention away from Onida to his godson. "Are you all right?"

"Johnny?" Caleb moved to the young man's side. "Johnny! What is it?"

JT's eyes never left the canvas. The fabric had turned red and the hands were no longer pushing again the fabric. Instead, fists were pounding the material and jagged marks from talons created long bruised marks. "They want dad," he said vaguely. Then he jerked in Caleb's direction and shouted, "They want dad!"

Suddenly Sam's ring went hot. "Dean!"

Caleb was already across the balcony and out the front door before anyone could react, his ring glowing and burning on his hand. "Damn it," he muttered, leaping down the steps four, five at a time. He thought someone called his name, but he didn't bother to respond. Instead he had the SUV door open and was inside the car with the key in the ignition when the passenger door popped open and Sam jumped in.

"Go!" Sam ordered.

In a flash Caleb had the car started and was headed down the road almost in one, fluid motion. "Find him!" he ordered Sam. He didn't know exactly where they were going, but they were going to find Dean.

JT stood at the base of the front stairs, staring at the taillights of the SUV, fuming. Caleb had driven off without him. He couldn't believe it! Gritting his teeth, he raced back up the staircase and returned to the balcony. Talons marks scarred the entire length of the canvas, and the dark blackish-red background made the canvas appear to be gushing blood. It was nauseating. What he desperately wanted to do, was to steal Onida's car. But he didn't want to strand her here if she needed help to maintain the entrapment.

Onida paid no attention to the lone person that remained on the balcony. She was murmuring to herself, mixing the herbs and spices. Reaching over, she grabbed a knife and cut her hand, rubbing the blood into the mix. Grabbing a thin glass jar, she took a pinch of something out and blew it at the canvas. A shimmering golden glow exploded on the surface. She then planted her cut palm with the herbal mixture against the canvas and summoned all her energy and poured it through her hand and the potion into the canvas.

JT watched as the canvas buckled with Onida's power. He could feel her energy flowing into the frame, and he prayed she was quick enough to save his father.

.

"What the…?" Dean exclaimed, then he looked out his window and saw a witch raising her talons to his door again. "Out!" he yelled to Max, sliding over the gear shift and practically shoving Max from the vehicle. "Get back inside the building!"

Max nearly fell from the car. Off balance, he stumbled a couple feet before he regained his equilibrium. Yanking his gun from his waistband, he pivoted and fired on the witch.

.

Ryker's head went up at the sound of gunfire. "Dean! Max!" he exclaimed, and started from the room.

"Dad!"

"Follow me," Samuel yelled, running ahead of Joshua, Ryker and James.

Samuel trotted about halfway down the long hallway and stopped by a door. Shoving a key into the lock, he opened it to reveal an arsenal of weapons ranging from long distance rifles and guns, to crossbows and swords, some ancient and some new.

Ryker gave a grim nod and picked up a Browning X-Bolt Hell's Canyon Long-Range rifle and pocketed a couple magazines while James grabbed a Glock 19 with some backup clips. Both men were out the door as Samuel and Joshua each picked up Remington Model 700 rifles and followed the younger men down the hallway toward the front of the building.

.

The witch slammed her talons into the roof of the SUV near the driver's door, crinkling the frame. Giving a loud screech, she ripped them from the jagged metal and shoved them through the glass, grabbing Dean's leg as he propelled himself toward the opposite side of the car.

"Arrrgggg!" Dean growled as talons ripped into his ankle. Pulling his gun from his jeans, he shifted onto his back and released a staccato burst of bullets right into the witch's face. She jerked back even as her face healed. "Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. He shoved himself out of the door and collided with the passenger side of the SUV as his injured leg gave out briefly.

"Down!" Max shouted, as he fired into the vehicle.

Dean hugged the passenger door until the volley stopped, then shoved himself off the rear door and started for Max. Glancing back, he caught sight of the witch flying over the SUV and shifted, nearly empting his clip into her body. She dropped down on top of him, pushing them both to the ground.

"Uncle Dean!" Max shouted, running toward the pair. The witch flung out a long arm, hitting Max in the chest and tossing him back several yards.

Max landed on the unyielding pavement with a grunt and a groan. Resolutely, he forced air back into his lungs, and ordered his numbed limbs to move as he shoved himself off the ground and raced back toward Dean.

"Let go you freak," Dean growled, firing his last two bullets into the witch's arm. Screeching, the witch released her grip and fell to the side. Dean scrambled back and climbed to his knees. In one smooth move he released the empty clip from his gun, shoved another into place and was firing at the witch.

The witch screamed and arched back. But instead of falling, she reached out and reestablished a grip on Dean's shoulder.

"Take this," Max growled. He crammed his gun in the creature's face and fired.

This time the witch fell back to the ground, and Max pulled Dean to his feet. Before they could move even a foot, the witch had Dean by the ankle again. Swiping at Max, she pulled Dean into her arms and blurred toward the woods.

Dean repositioned his gun, shot the witch under her chin and grunted when she dropped him and he fell painfully to the ground.

A loud crack caused the witch to stumble forward, and Dean knew either Ryker or Joshua were in front of the building with a rifle. Climbing to his feet, he ran towards the building. But a look over his shoulder told him the witch was racing with him, and he wasn't about to let her get inside. Veering left, he pelted past the cement benches lining the paved entryway to the building and onto the grass, slipping a little as his boots hit the wet lawn.

Pounding feet in his wake told him Max was coming after him, but he couldn't afford look. If the witch was interested in him, she was going to have to work for it. He heard another crack, then another and another, but didn't stop to see if the witch was down.

James saw Dean charging for the woods, Max running full speed behind. "Dad," he muttered as he took off after them.

Joshua and Samuel moved forward more cautiously, keeping an eye out for other witches.

Ryker slid along the building, his back to the concrete. Eyes glued on Dean, he watched and waited for the witch to appear again in his rifle sight.

Dean gunned his legs as fast as they could go across the lawn and dove over a metal bench under a tree. He hit the ground and scrambled back beneath the bench. The witch on his trail screeched loudly as she collided with the tree and dropped.

A burst of loud cracks had the witch grunting as rifle bullets hit in a neat body grouping. Ryker.

Dean scurried out from under the bench and headed deeper into the woods. While the witches knew the forest well, the trees and branches could also offer him some protection. Several gunshots were fired in the distance, and he figured Max was somewhere behind.

He didn't understand how he was staying ahead of the witch, especially if they moved in flashes of speed. At the moment, however, what he cared about was avoiding those massive talons. A screeching sounded behind him and he dove around a tree. Leaning out, he fired five bullets into his pursuer's face and shoulders. Unbelievably, the witch's face morphed slowly back into place as she healed. "Damn it," he shouted. He turned to run again when he felt the witch land on his back and pushed him into the mulch and leaves of the forest floor.

Another crack sounded and the witch jerked, but didn't leave her perch atop his body.

Max rounded the tree behind them and emptied his clip into the witch's head. Screaming even as she healed, the witch stood and flung out a long arm, tossing Max into the nearby tree.

"Max!" Dean exclaimed. While the witch's attention was diverted, Dean shoved himself back and flipped onto his knees. Before he could climb to his feet, the witch shoved him back onto the hard forest ground.

"Guardian," the witch hissed.

"Yeah, we established that," Dean ground out, maneuvering his weapon onto his stomach, he fired into her body. After several shots, his gun clicked on empty. Vaguely he heard a car screeching in the parking lot and knew Caleb and Sam would be coming to help. Somehow, that was more comforting than almost anything he could think of at the moment.

"Dad!" James yelled as he shot several rounds into the witch's back.

In a blur, the witch was next to James before he had a chance to react. Lifting him high in the air, she tossed him back several feet.

"No!" Dean exclaimed, pushing himself upright. Turning, he dodged away from where the witch crouched, moving further into the forest. He needed to lead the creature away from James and Max. Caleb and Sam were coming, and they would take care of them. Several loud cracks sounded, and the witch screamed again.

He was only able to get another twenty yards before the witch drove her sharp talons into his shoulder and pulled him to a stop, eliciting a scream. Lifting him high, the witch used all her power to shove him down onto the ground. He felt his ribs crack and all the air rushed from his lungs. As he struggled to regain his breath, his left arm flailed a bit on the moist ground and it suddenly hit him; moisture equaled water. Water.

He heard a shout and another crack that caused the witch above him to jerk. Hoping he had enough moisture on his hand, he slammed it against the witch's cheek and focused on his Guardian ability. Suddenly the skin beneath his hand burst into a shimmering blue and the witch was off him in a flash. Screaming, she bent over in pain, pawing at her face.

At first Dean was stunned by the depth of her reaction. But as quick as he could manage, he was on his feet and headed back toward the building. There were faucets in the building and he could bolt the doors with Guardian power.

Glancing back, he could see the witch coming on fast. He dodged to the left, but not quickly enough, and her talons scratch along his shoulder blade. Stumbling slightly, he was about to turn and tackle her to the ground when she screeched and vanished into thin air. Slowing his all out run, Dean stared into the darkness.

Abruptly Max was at his side. The young man shoved Dean behind him, on the alert for the witch.

"Deuce!" Caleb and Sam were there a moment later. Caleb's eyes roamed the area, searching for the witch while patting Dean down at the same time.

"She's gone," Dean panted, giving Caleb a pat on the shoulder. "Damian, she's gone," he repeated, when his Knight didn't let up his scrutiny, of the woods or his person.

"Max?" Dean's eyes went to the younger man. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm fine," Max stated, limping slightly. His clothes were a mess. His face and what could be seen of his arms were scratched and covered with patches of blood.

"Where's James?"

"Here," James shouted, rushing up to his father, Ryker on his heels carrying a long distance rifle. "Are you all right?" he asked anxiously.

Dean's eyes raked over his son's appearance until he was satisfied James was all right. "I'm fine, kiddo," he finally answered, patting James on the cheek. Looking to Sam, he asked, "JT?"

"Fine; he's with Onida."

Nodding, Dean draped his good arm over Caleb's shoulder, wrapped his damaged arm around his middle and began limping back to the Records Hall.

Samuel and Joshua finished scouting the area and joined the group. "There aren't any more witches," Joshua said.

Dean nodded. "I think Onida sent them back home." He stepped on a stone in the dark and his damaged ankle went sideways. "Ow," he complained.

"Let me see," Sam stated, attempting to look at his leg in the dark.

"_Can_ you see out here?" Dean asked in an attempt at humor. Instead, he hissed softly as his movement to see Sam twinged his chest.

"I can see enough," Sam grunted. "Looks like ribs, shoulder and leg."

"She was persistent," Dean grunted. Looking over his shoulder at Max, he said, "Great job."

"All I did was get knocked around," Max said ruefully.

"You got in a lot of shots and did a lot of damage. She regenerated on the spot."

"Seriously?" Max and James said at the same time.

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"You're saying the witch regenerated the moment you wounded her," Caleb stated, looking for clarity in the impossible.

Dean nodded. "Looks like they're upping their game."

"Let's get him inside," Samuel interrupted. "Mary called Joseph and he's on his way over with medicines."

"I think I'd prefer twentieth century medicine," Dean quipped.

"Joseph is a graduate of the University of Washington in primary care. He's a general practitioner."

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. "I was joking, and I apologize for the insult."

Samuel leaned into Dean's line of sight and said, "I know," with a grin.

Dean huffed out a laugh and nodded.

Once inside, Samuel led everyone to a comfy room on the left side of the lobby. It was obviously a meeting room of some kind, one used for relaxing and enjoyment. There were several comfy chairs, a few tables, and more importantly, couches. Caleb lowered Dean onto the cushioned surface.

Joshua put his rifle aside and checked out Max's injuries, Ryker watching intently. "After you wash off the dirt and blood, we'll bind the ribs."

"They're not cracked," Max stated.

"They're bruised. I want them supported for the night," Joshua stated.

Nodding, Max and Ryker both walked away.

Samuel sent James with Mary to gather towels and water, and he asked Joshua if he could help him fix everyone some coffee. "I think I'll order food brought here instead of everyone coming to my place," he said with a smile. "I have a feeling we'll have more company very soon."

Caleb sat on the edge of the couch. "You really all right?"

Dean nodded. "I've had worse; we both have." He eyed his Caleb and Sam. "Something weird is going on here."

"Aside from everything," Caleb stated, "what do you mean?"

Dean looked to the door, before saying, "That witch was after me."

"That's what JT said," Sam commented, taking a seat on the couch. "Did you get the feeling she was after you _personally_, or you, one of the people that are going to kill them?"

"Me, personally." Frowning, Dean checked the door again. "She could have gone for Max a few times, but she just knocked him away and focused on me. For some reason, the witches are interested in me. And…" he broke off. What he was going to say next sounded crazy.

"What?" Sam asked softly.

Dean bit his lip a second, then said, "You know I can see them when they run, and … I can keep ahead of them."

"You can…," Caleb broke off abruptly and blinked in surprise. "… what?"

Just then the door opened and Joshua returned with a mug of coffee, which he placed into Dean's grabby hands.

Dean gulped the coffee and sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"We're going to have to talk about this," Caleb said.

"Talk about what?" Joshua asked, looking from Caleb to Sam.

"Caleb and Sam can fill you in. Could you guys give me a moment? I want to call Juliet."

Caleb frowned in worry. "Yeah, okay. We'll be outside." He tugged on Sam's arm. "Come on. We'll let the princess have a moment alone."

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam, Caleb and Joshua left the room. He didn't usually call Juliet in the middle of a hunt, but for some reason he just needed to hear her voice. Pulling his cell from his pocket, he looked at his call list and smiled at her picture. Pressing her number, he waited till he heard her voice before he relaxed somewhat painfully against cushioned back of the couch.

"Hey!" Juliet said. "What a surprise! I wasn't expecting to hear from you for another couple days. You all right?"

Dean couldn't have kept the smile from his face if he tried. "Yeah, I'm good. How are things on the home front?"

"Oh, well, you know how it is; pregnant dogs, cats with eye infections, a male pig who the family found out is a female and having piglets. You know, everyday stuff."

Dean shouted out a laugh. "How could they have missed the pig was a female?"

Juliet laughed too. "Wishful thinking? Truthfully, the pig adopted them when they bought a house on the edge of town."

"The Miller's old place?"

"Yup. Now the proud owners are the Hendersons, and I don't want to hear a joke about Big Foot," Juliet warned.

Dean gave another laugh. "I wasn't thinking that."

"Yeah," Juliet snorted. "I know you too well to fall for that line. You were thinking it, mister."

Dean grinned, though Juliet couldn't see it. "Mary still there?"

"Yeah. She's leaving tomorrow. It was touch a go there for a moment, but I think she's made a final decision on her in-like, in-love dilemma."

"In-like?" Dean guessed.

"You got it. She has to break the news to the poor boy. I think she wants to get it done, put the guy out of his misery."

"I'm sure he'll recover." Dean grunted softly as his shoulder twinged.

"I heard that," Juliet stated. "You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah. I got a scratch from a tree limb and it's itching."

Juliet was silent for a moment, then said, "Well, all right. I'm heading back into the living room. Mary has _Sleepless in Seattle_ on pause. You know I only get to watch romantic movies when you're away."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, all right. Give her a kiss for me, and I've got more for you when I get home."

"Take care of my man," Juliet said.

"And don't let any animals bite my woman."

"Can't promise, but I'll try." Juliet paused a moment, then said, "I love you. Hurry home."

"I will, and I love you too. Night."

"Night."

Dean was still holding the cell when the door opened and Caleb and Sam walked back in followed by another man Dean figured was Joseph Whitetail.

Joseph immediately set his bag down and started to peel Dean's shirt away from his shoulder.

"Where Joshua?" Dean asked.

"Binding up Max's ribs," Caleb said. He winced when he saw the deep claw marks on Dean's shoulder. "I didn't get the chance to tell you that Onida knew a witch had escaped. We came as soon as the bat signal started."

Dean knew Caleb was feeling guilty for not being there sooner. "You couldn't have known a witch would escape, especially not after today. You'd think bringing six witches back to life would be enough to drain their resources."

When he mentioned the witches coming back to life, Joseph paused in his work and looked up.

"Long story, Doc," Dean said. "We'll fill you in later."

Noises sounded outside and in a moment JT rushed through the doors with Onida on his heels.

"Dad! Are you all right?" JT exclaimed, racing over to his father.

"I'm fine," Dean said, reaching up to give JT a comforting arm grip. "I'm fine."

JT studied his father and looked over the wounds before turning to glare at Caleb. "You couldn't have waited for me to get in the car? What the hell? Dad's hurt and you rush off, leaving me at Onida's!" He turned his anger on Sam, "What happened to being a team? The canvas goes crazy and suddenly you're out the door! What kind of crap is that?"

"JT," Sam cautioned, rising to his feet.

"I was the one at the wheel," Caleb stated, standing and looking every inch the Knight. "I needed to get to the Guardian. Would you have preferred we wait?"

JT struggled with his anger. He wanted to say something hateful, like Caleb hadn't gotten there in time anyway, like Sam hadn't prevented his dad from being hurt, but he managed to pull himself back together. "No," he retorted stiffly.

Caleb watched the younger man a moment, then he let his stance relax. "I'm sorry I didn't wait. Frankly, I didn't think of anything but getting to your dad."

JT stared at his godfather before allowing some of the tension to dribble from his body. "Yeah, okay."

Caleb stepped forward and pulled the younger man into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He truly hadn't thought to wait for anyone. He'd almost driven off without Sam. The only reason Sam made it to the car in time was that they'd worked together for decades. They knew one another better than anyone else. Fact is, they'd never been on a hunt of this magnitude with both current and future Triads before. New situations were rising all the time.

"Me too," JT murmured back, resting his forehead against Caleb's neck. He would have expected Max to do the same thing.

Sam stepped forward and placed a hand on JT's shoulder. "I'm sorry too."

Caleb gave JT's neck a squeeze and moved away as James and Samuel returned carrying bowls of water, Mary following with the towels. James took in the lingering remnants of anger on his brother's face and glanced at Caleb before putting the water bowls down next to Joseph. "Do you need anything else?"

Joseph smiled and shook his head. "Thank you."

Mary knelt beside her husband, ready to hand him whatever he needed.

"Where's Ryker and Max?" JT asked.

"They're in the bathroom outside," Sam said. "Max is getting his ribs bound by Joshua. Ryker's with him."

"Is Max all right?"

"He'll be fine," Caleb answered.

Nodding once, he turned and headed out of the conference room, James on his heels.

"Have Joshua check you out too, Jimmy," Dean called after his departing sons. As the door swung open, he heard James asking whether JT was all right. The door closed on the remainder of their conversation.

Joseph bound up Dean's ankle and finished washing the blood from his shoulder. Getting a close look at the claw marks, both in front and along his shoulder blade in the back, he said, "Well, you've got some cracked ribs, and some of these gashes will need stitches."

"No, they won't."

Caleb and Sam looked over and saw Onida. In the drama with JT, they'd both forgotten she was in the room.

Joseph looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hello, Onida. Are you okay to be away from your home?"

"I'm fine for another couple of hours. They got a dose of medicine they don't remotely like."

Nodding, Joseph said, "Then let me finishing cleaning these out, and you can do your thing."

Dean looked nervous. "Do your thing?" Glancing at Samuel, he said, "What did I say about twentieth century medicine?"

Samuel laughed. Leaning over, he patted Dean's good shoulder. "You'll be fine. Now, I'm going to arrange for some dinner to be brought here, and we can all work on fixing this mess."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 15

Sam looked over at Dean, who was asleep on the couch, his arms wrapped loosely around his middle. Onida had draped a couch blanket over his body and he was relaxed and breathing deeply. While his shirt was in shreds and the leg of his jeans in tatters, he was in one piece, and Sam was happy with that.

.

_A little earlier…_

After Joseph finished cleaning the dirt and grime from Dean's wounds, he pulled out a vial of medicine. "I'm going to give you something for the pain, and an anti-biotic shot. Who knows what pestilence live in those talons," he joked.

"Just go for the anti-biotic, Doc," Dean said. He knew pain killers knocked him out, and he didn't want to be asleep while everyone else was working.

Joseph eyed the man before him and gave a reluctant nod. Dean wasn't a young man, and he truly felt the man needed to sleep for at least an hour after all his body had been through. But he wasn't going to go against a patient's wishes. Of course, he could go around them. Giving a slight smile, he snuck a mild muscle relaxant in with the anti-biotic. It wasn't enough to put Dean out for long, but it would allow him to relax while Onida worked her magic.

Mary pushed herself to her feet with a sly smile. She didn't need to see it happen to know her husband had given the other man something in addition to the anti-biotic. She was quite familiar with how sneaky he could be. Dean would fall asleep shortly, and Mary wanted him in a position to accept rather than fight it. That meant lying down. Leaning over, she gave Dean a pat on the shoulder and said, "Onida is going to work on healing some of this damage. Why don't you lie down so she can sit here," and she pointed to the chair she was vacating. "She's already expended a lot of energy today, and she'll be more comfortable."

Dean gave one last effort to circumvent Onida's magic. "I think Joseph did a good job, and I'm sure his stitches are great." Casting an eye over to where Onida sat, drinking a cup of coffee and eating some bread Mary had found in the kitchens. "Onida should rest and I'll take the stitches."

Mary merely laughed. Giving Dean's hand a comforting pat, she gave his undamaged shoulder a slight push, urging him to lie down.

"It doesn't hurt," Caleb said, then immediately regretted it when Dean went on the defensive.

"I'm not afraid of the pain," Dean declared. "It's just … unknown medicine," he finished feebly.

"She healed my blocks and I'm fine, right?" Caleb reasoned. "Give it a shot … baby," he finished.

Dean glared at his friend and lay down.

A couple minutes later Onida came over and sat down in the chair Mary had vacated. "Just close your eyes and relax," she said. "This won't take long."

Dean eyed her a moment, before he gave a sigh of resignation and closed his eyes.

Onida gave Caleb a humorous smile before closing her own eyes and focusing on healing. She wouldn't have much energy for the task, after having expelled much of her resources on the canvas. She decided to go with healing the ribs first, then focus on the shoulder. If she had anything left, she would do the ankle.

About twenty minutes later Dean was asleep and Onida sat limply beside the couch. "I … need to rest before I can do more," she said, looking up at Caleb, who was hovering nearby. She was pleased she'd been able to repair the damage to his ribs and much of the damage to his shoulder before she had to stop. Rising, Mary led her to another couch in the corner and pushed her down with the order to rest.

"We'll have food here soon, and you can eat," Mary said. "When do you need to get back?"

Onida glanced at the large clock on the wall. "I have another couple of hours."

"Then get some sleep," Mary admonished.

.

_Now…_

Moving to the large banquet table, Sam poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down near Caleb. He gave one more look over his shoulder at his brother before relaxing into his chair.

"He'll be fine," Caleb said, sipping his own coffee. "Onida did a good job."

"His shoulder still looked pretty raw. Maybe she can do a bit more later."

"Maybe." Caleb took another sip of coffee. A movement off to his left caught his eye, and he watched as JT rose from where he'd been sitting and walked over to his father. He watched Dean for a couple minutes before he sat on the floor near the couch and leaned back, his head resting near his father's legs. "Johnny's still angry."

Sam's eyes went to his nephew. "Yeah. I don't know what to do about that."

"He's worried about his father," Caleb supplied. "I wish I'd thought of calling for him to come. Something he saw on the canvas freaked him out."

"We'll ask, we'll find out what he saw." After a moment, Sam said, "We also need to talk about what Dean told us, about what happened outside."

Caleb nodded and pulled his eyes away from his godson. "Yeah, okay. Let's get Joshua."

As if he knew that Caleb and Sam were talking about him, Joshua looked up.

Caleb gave a small head jerk in the direction of the door.

Joshua excused himself from his conversation with Mary and headed for the hallway, Sam and Caleb on his heels.

"So Dean said he could outrun the witches?" Sam asked once they were in the empty hall. He was trying to wrap his head around Dean's reveal.

"More like he could keep ahead of them, right?" Joshua looked to Caleb

"I think those were his exact words," Caleb recalled.

"There's a difference?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I believe it has to do with the Guardian mind, perceptions and metaphysics," Joshua said thoughtfully. "Both Dean and JT said they could see the witches running like they were under water, or in slow motion. If the witches are using a metaphysical ability to get from point A to point B without being seen, I think Dean's Guardian brain can see them."

"But how would that translate to being able to stay ahead of them?" Sam asked.

"Maybe they're not moving as fast as we think they are," Joshua suggested.

Caleb nodded thoughtfully, "Or maybe there's a time-bend element to their blurring that doesn't affect the Guardian."

"It might explain the witches being able to move without anyone seeing," Joshua offered.

Sam frowned, thinking over the issue. It didn't make sense, because Dean was as physical as they came. He didn't have a metaphysical bone in his body … unless he did via the water. Because seriously, how could Dean actually have water in his head, and how could he control the water?

Caleb smiled at the perplexed look on Sam's face, and knew the Scholar in him was trying to reason out something that probably couldn't be reasoned. "I don't know that we're going to figure this out, young Skywalker. So much of who the Guardian is and what he can do is a mystery."

A rueful smile appeared on Sam's face. "Yeah, I guess. Also, what about Dean manipulating the water on the witch's cheek? He said she was off him in a flash and kept pawing at her face as if trying to get the Guardian power off."

"Guardian power is different," Joshua said. "The witches are used to elemental power, like from Onida, like from the sun and the earth. Guardian power is magical and alchemic. Maybe that's their kryptonite."

"That could be why they're after Dean," Caleb said. "They know he's different than Onida, and they're afraid."

At that moment the front doors of the building opened and Samuel walked in followed by several other people carrying platters of food.

"Wow," Caleb said moving forward. "Smells great. Do you need any help?"

Samuel smiled and shook his head. "We've got it covered. Let's head into the banquet room and get this feast going."

The three trailed Samuel and the others back into the banquet and meeting room. Soon there was a buzz of action that brought everyone over to the table. Caleb learned that the folks who brought the food were from a local diner called I-Saplíl Xláam, which when translated was The Bread Basket. The restaurant was located on the reservation, and was patronized mainly by locals. They specialized in several different types of Native American breads, sandwiches and savory pies, as well as numerous selections of pastries and desserts.

Joshua moved around the table to stand near Ryker and Max, who were ogling the bounty a few yards away from JT and James.

Sam was pleased at the prospect of sampling foods that were native to the Yakama people. Walking over to the couch, he intended to wake his brother until he got closer. Dean appeared to be sleeping soundly despite the noise in the room. That was always an indication that he was very tired.

"Wow," Caleb said, coming over to Sam, his eyes on the table. "There's so much food there, I don't know where to start."

"You're as bad as Dean," Sam stated with a smile.

"Who's as bad?"

Sam turned around and saw that Dean was awake and rubbing at his eyes.

"Caleb is as bad as you when food is around," Sam stated, sitting beside his brother. "You feeling better?"

Dean yawned and pushed himself upright. "I felt fine before, but now my shoulder doesn't hurt."

"How's your leg?"

Dean flexed his ankle and winced slightly. "It'll hold." Looking at all the commotion around the table, he asked, "What's to eat?"

"I don't know. How about we check it out?" Sam stood and reached down, pulling his brother to his feet. He kept his grip a fraction longer while Dean stabilized his balance on his wounded leg.

The long banquet table was filled with cast iron pans of cornbread, serving bowls full of buffalo stew, roasted chicken and elk, plates of dried meats that were like jerky, and succotash. In addition to the cornbread, there were several other types of breads; acorn bread, bean bread, frye bread and pueblo bread. Additional plates of vegetables and numerous pastries gave off wonderful savory aromas.

"Wow," Dean said. He moved over and sat next to JT, rubbing a comforting hand across his son's back.

Caleb smiled when he saw the tension in JT's shoulders visibly diminish, the soothing touch of his father easing earlier hurts.

Samuel introduced the group to the main Native American dishes one by one. "And this," he said, pointing toward a couple pitchers, "is Tiswin. It's a lightly fermented beverage also called fruit beer."

"Pass it over," Dean stated, motioning for the pitcher to be passed his way.

"I don't know if we should be having anything alcoholic," Sam said. "We've got a fight on our hands tomorrow."

Dean looked offended. "It's fruit, Sam. I need my veggies."

James and Max laughed outright.

"Fruit isn't vegetables," Sam stated, rolling his eyes.

Samuel smiled at how these men, so focused in battle, could be so relaxed around a table. "The fermentation is very light. No one has gotten drunk yet."

"Then why bother," Dean muttered, pouring himself a glass. He sampled it and said, "It tastes like juice."

"Then you should be fine," Sam smiled. He knew his brother's capacity for alcohol was so high, that getting drunk was a rare if not impossible feat. There were troubling years when Dean had consumed hard liquor daily. Luckily those years were in the past, and the only alcohol he drank nowadays was beer.

"This looks amazing," Max said, partaking of the succotash and cutting a huge piece of cornbread.

While everyone dug in, Caleb went over to where Onida slept. He knew she only had another hour before she needed to get back to the canvas. But while sleep was essential to recovering psychic strength, he knew from his own experience that food was just as important.

Kneeling beside the couch, he gently shook her shoulder. When her eyes blinked open, he smiled. "Hey. Interested in some food?"

A sleepy smile spread across Onida's face. "You asking me out?"

"Right now, no. When I ask you out, I'll be paying for dinner," Caleb grinned. "But for now…" he swept a hand behind him to the commotion of the dining table.

Onida sat up and shoved her long, dark blond hair away from her face. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty. You've been asleep about an hour."

Onida stood. "Yeah, I'll have something to eat, but then I need to head back to check on the canvas." Walking slowly toward the table, she shook her head. "I still don't understand how that witch got out. The structure was secure, I know it was. There's no way she could have gotten free."

"Joshua suggested that some of the ingredients in the medicine bags may have gotten old and lost their potency."

Onida shook her head. "No, that's not possible. The ingredients are secured with moonstone and turquoise."

Caleb frowned. "Moonstone? How did you know that?"

"Álxayx told me in my training. I can connect with moonstone and make the boundaries stronger."

Caleb got very excited. "You know some of what is in the medicine bags!"

Onida nodded. "Some, but not how it was constructed. The medicine man and watcher of the time put the ingredients together in a specific manner so as to maximize their potency and longevity. I don't know how they did it; I only know some of the ingredients I can connect with on an energy level."

"We'll take everything we can get. When we finish dinner, Sam and I will go back with you. After you check the canvas, we'll start with what you know about the medicine bags, then continue with how the containment works. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a long night," Onida said with a smile. "What about JT?" She'd driven over to the Yakama Building with the young man and knew he'd been angry.

Caleb's eyes went to his godson sitting next to Dean. "He's angry at me for leaving him tonight."

"Yes."

Caleb's eyes went to Onida, and he explained. "As a Knight of the Brotherhood, my first loyalty is to the safety of the Guardian. When I knew Dean was in trouble…" he shook his head and looked back at JT. "My first instinct was to get to him. Though Max is loyal to Johnny, they aren't the Triad yet, so they don't fully understand. But one day, he will. I'll leave the door open, see if he wants a pass or to come."

Onida nodded thoughtfully. "Well then, let's get to eating. We're going to need the buffer in our stomachs, with how much coffee we'll be drinking."

Caleb smiled and followed her to the table.

During dinner the conversation was general; about life on the reservation, life in Kentucky, what it was like growing up in New York, other topics. The talk was relaxed, with laughter prominent over comical anecdotes and pranks. Part way through the meal, Joseph came through the door, his arms full of papers and books. He placed them far from the table and joined Mary in getting some food.

When the last crumb of food had been consumed, Ryker and James helped clear the table and dispose of the trash.

Sam and Onida were headed for the door when Caleb stopped beside JT. "You want to come back to Onida's now?"

JT bit his lip in a way that reminded Caleb so much of Dean. "Do you need me right away?" JT asked. "If not, I'll stay here awhile, go through the research."

Caleb eyed his godson and gave a mental sigh. Nodding, he said, "Why don't I leave you the SUV. Sam and I can drive back in Onida's car."

JT gave Caleb a slight smile. "Okay, thanks."

Caleb headed for the door and caught Max's eye.

Max nodded. He knew JT was angry, but also understood exactly where Caleb had been coming from. Caleb would watch out for Dean, and Max would watch out for JT.

Caleb nodded back and followed Sam and Onida out the door.

Joseph hefted all his papers into his arms and muscled them over to the big table.

Dean eyed the stacks and sighed. He wasn't looking forward to dissecting the medicine bags. Despite what he'd told Sam earlier, his shoulders ached, his leg was throbbing, and his body hurt from being thrown to the ground more than once. Tomorrow was going to be another tough day, and he wished he could take a long, hot shower and get some rest. Instead, he got to his feet and limped over to where Joseph was sorting through his piles.

Joseph glanced up at other man, noted his tiredness and the lines of pain etched around his eyes, and wished he could make them go away.

Before Dean could reach the medicine man, Joshua stepped in front of him with a steaming cup. "Drink this," he ordered.

Dean eyed the liquid. "S'not coffee," he commented.

"Quit equivocating. You'll feel better once you drink it."

After all their years of working together, Dean knew he was right. Taking the cup, he limped over to a chair near Joseph and sat down, draining the draft in one long draught.

Joseph looked intrigued. Picking up the empty cup, he sniffed. "Rosemary, chamomile, some curry and chili powder, and … Oregano?"

"And a couple additional ingredients," Joshua smiled. "I'm sure you have something very similar."

"I do, but I'd love to compare recipes once this business is done."

"That would be welcome," Joshua said with a smile.

"Excellent," Joseph said. Organizing his piles into smaller stacks, he said to the men who'd already gathered around the table, "These are letters penned by medicine men and women for the last two hundred years. This stack," he said, pointing to one in the middle, "contains letters from the time period were looking into. We should start here."

Joshua looked over to Samuel. "Should we split up? Ryker, James and I can go with you to the records room, look through those archives with yours and Mary's help. The rest can stay here and go through the letters."

Samuel climbed to his feet. "Good. Divide and conquer." He and Mary led the other three men from the room, leaving Dean, Max and JT with Joseph.

Max grabbed a legal pad from a stack he'd brought in from the car, took a few letters and sat down a little ways from Dean and JT. Joseph walked off the get some coffee.

Dean glanced at his son. "Need to talk?"

JT shook his head as he pulled a couple letters toward him.

Dean watched him for a moment, then took a few letters for himself. Snagging a legal pad, he sighed and picked up a pen.

"It's just…" JT said softly. He looked over at his dad, who had put down his pen. "I know Uncle Caleb did the right thing when he raced to get to you. I wouldn't want him to do anything else. But it made me angry anyway."

Dean nodded. "What happened?"

JT swallowed. "We were talking with Onida in the kitchen, when suddenly she jumped up and ran out onto the balcony. We knew something was wrong. When I followed her, the canvas had become blood red, and I don't mean like a regular color of dark red; I mean it was like blood was running along the canvas. Caleb was concerned, but Uncle Sam just pulled him back to Onida could work. It was weird, because I knew no one else could see what had happened. I felt like shouting, don't you see that?" JT shook his head. "Then the claws started."

Dean frowned. "Claws?"

JT nodded. "Before it looked like hands were pushing against the canvas, you know? This was like they were trying to tear it apart. Their talons left long claw marks on the canvas, and the canvas got darker at the ends of the gashes, like it was bleeding or something. And all of the sudden … I knew; I knew they were going after you."

"Did you hear them say that?" Dean asked.

Shaking his head, JT said, "No, I just knew it, like I know the sky is blue and the grass is green."

Dean nodded. This wasn't the first time JT had _just known_ something, and he wondered if this was an aspect of the Guardian gifts that was for JT. As Guardian, his unrelenting determination and strength were what he brought to the Brotherhood. But his son was deadly, shrewd finesse. What had Pastor Jim said once? The Guardian gifts were like a nesting doll; always new layers to explore. And, Dean thought, different layers for different Guardians. "Okay, then what?"

"I told Uncle Caleb. I yelled it at him." JT gave his father a direct stare. "The moment I did, the canvas exploded blood all over the balcony."

"What?" Dean exclaimed, startled.

"The moment I told Uncle Caleb they wanted you, it was like the witches knew and went homicidal." JT's gaze shifted away from his father as he remembered. "I know it wasn't real, but it looked real. Onida is there in front of the picture, and dark tentacles of red are streaming from the canvas. It seemed like only a second went by, but when I looked around, Uncle Caleb and Uncle Sam were gone. I ran out to the front door and down the stairs, but the car was already halfway down the driveway."

Dean put a hand on JT's shoulder and gave it a gentle massage.

"So I rushed back to the balcony to make sure Onida was all right. I got there just as she shoved her hands onto the canvas. Sparks and columns of light exploded from the canvas and were shooting around the balcony. Light was flowing out of her body into the picture. I've never seen anything like that before." Meeting Dean's eyes, he whispered, "I was so angry, so mad that they'd left me there … and mad that I got so distracted by the blood that I didn't run immediately too." He looked down. "I'm sorry."

Dean leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. Watching JT intently, he asked, "Did Caleb tell you my reaction when I first saw those hands pushing out the canvas?"

A small smile quirked JT's lips. "He said you pulled your gun."

Dean smiled too. "I did. I've been around, seen a lot of things through the years. But I'd never seen anything like that. It completely freaked me out. You saw that, plus you saw the canvas turn to bloody claw marks, spew blood _and_ you saw Onida's light display in graphic detail as she worked on resetting the trap. With all that crazy going on, you were practically on Caleb and Sam's heels." Leaning in close, he murmured, "I am so proud of you."

JT eyes darted to his father's face, making sure Dean wasn't just saying that. When he read the sincerity there, he sighed. "You sure?"

"More than I can say," Dean murmured, giving JT a comforting squeeze. His son was going to be an amazing Guardian.

Finally JT smiled. "Thanks, Dad." With a sigh, he stood and said, "Now if you and Max think you got this covered, I'll go back to Onida's and check out what else is weird over there."

Dean laughed. "Better you than me, tiger."

JT stopped over by Max, spoke a few words, then headed out the door.

Max gave Dean a smile before bending back over his notes.

* * *

Joshua looked through a ledger from 1879. This was his eleventh ledger and it was more of the same; names, medicines dispensed, spirit lodges and recipes for spirit walks. Nothing, however, about the Tah-tah-kle'-ah. Closing that ledger, he pulled another from the stack nearby and flipped it open.

Mary smiled. "I know it's tedious, but if it's there, we'll find what we need."

"I don't mind the research," Joshua said. "I just wish I knew more of what I was looking for."

Ryker looked up. "Do you really think the people who created the potion bags would have written down their recipe?"

"I truly don't know," Mary replied apologetically. "Medicine men, now and then, could be very superstitious. It's very possible they would have felt it was tempting fate to write down the construction of such an important medicine bag. What if someone deconstructed it and set the Tah-tah-kle'-ah free? On the other hand," she gave a very youthful shrug, "they may have written it down in detail in case something happened to the bags in the future."

"Let's hope they opted for construction in the future being needed," Joshua said.

"This might be something," James interrupted. He had been looking through the reservation's public records. "It mentions something about several deaths happening over a short period of time." Looking up, he continued, "I think it's talking about warrior deaths. It says, 'a seventh died this day; tu many. Find anuther way.'"

Ryker, who was reading through the Tribal Chief logs, looked up.

"What year was that?" Joshua asked.

James turned carefully back to the front of his ledger and said, "Um … 1899."

Mary hurried to the correct bookcase and started pulling ledgers, books and records from the shelves.

Joshua went over to help, saying over his shoulder, "Set those ledgers aside; clear some space. These are the records we need to check."

"Put them down there," Mary said, waving a hand toward the far end of the table. "I'll put them back on the shelves later. Right now, we're on the trail of some ancient medicine bags."

James grinned at Ryker as he took several books in his arms and hurried to the far end of the table. "Seems like a Sherlock Holmes movie, doesn't it?"

Ryker chuckled as he hastily dumped some ledgers and journals next to James' stack and went to clean away more. "I like a good mystery."

Once the work area had been cleared of irrelevant texts, Mary and Joshua brought over several dozen ledgers, records and logs from 1899 and 1900. Setting them down, Joshua looked at each person and said, "Read quickly, read carefully. Let's find out what these bags are made of."

"Let's get to it," James said, grabbing his pencil and a thick ledger and getting to work.

* * *

JT pulled up to Onida's and turned off the engine. Yet instead of getting out, he merely sat there and stared out beyond the house to the meadow and forest. He couldn't see anything in the darkness like he could see in Onida's canvas. But he knew they were there, watching.

This had been a stressful hunt. He was used to hunting with Max, James and Ryker. They were getting to know one another's rhythms and styles. Dad, Uncle Caleb and Uncle Sam were like a well-oiled machine. They knew when and where to move and be without communication from the others. He knew his Triad would be like that someday, but right now, everyone's normal routines were being disturbed. But while there were things that aggravated him during this hunt, there were a lot of other things he found enlightening. Caleb had been out the door to get to his dad faster than he would ever have thought possible. He hadn't blinked, hadn't asked how JT knew his dad was in danger. He'd accepted JT's word and acted on it. That was faith; that was trust. He hadn't seen it before because his anger had skewed his vision, but now he could. He needed to thank Uncle Caleb for that trust.

Climbing from the car, he felt a light brush on his mind, and he knew that since he hadn't come in immediately, Uncle Caleb was checking on him. He gave back an _I'm good_ message and started for the stairs.

Suddenly, ahead and just off to the right, a rustle caught his attention. Frowning, he pulled his gun and moved carefully along the right side of Onida's house. The sound hadn't been as innocent as an animal, he would have sensed that. No, this was something darker. Steps carefully placed and gun at the ready, he moved slowly forward, the thick trunk stilts at his back. As he rounded the corner, the meadow spread out before him like a dark carpet, the moonlight highlighting the dewdrops on the grass. On another day at another time, it would have been magical. Right now, the night was full of dangers. His eyes swung left and right. The trees were moving gently in the breeze, playing with light and shadows.

Abruptly the branches parted on his right and a witch stood there. She was huge, at least nine feet tall, with shoulders wide and broad. He couldn't see very much of anything else, as it looked like she was covered in a large hooded cape. Slowly he moved so that his back was flush against a tree trunk and raised his gun. However, for some reason he didn't fire.

"What do you want?" he asked the creature.

The witch tilted her head to the side much like a bird would. "Baby."

JT frowned. "I'm not bringing you any children, lady." Inside his head, he thought, _Uncle Caleb!_

The witch did the bird-like tilt of her head again, cocking it from side to side, as if trying to figure out what he was. "Baby," she said again.

"Not happening."

"Baby Guar…di…an," the witch hissed.

"I'm… Hey!" JT exclaimed, very offended.

"Come," the witch said, making a motioning gesture to JT. "Come."

"No way," JT, raising his gun and sighted on the witch. He knew the bullet wouldn't kill her, but he would make sure she hurt if she attempted to get passed the trap.

Just then Caleb rushed around the corner followed by Sam, and the witch disappeared.

"What happened?" Caleb asked, his gun pointing toward the woods, Sam right behind with his own gun focused on the meadow.

"There was a witch here," JT explained. "I don't think she could get outside the trap."

"Where?" Caleb asked.

JT pointed. "Right there."

Caleb scrutinized the area, walking along the edge of the woods and the meadow before jogging back to where Sam and JT stood. "Clear."

Sam gave the woods and meadow a good look before asking, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was getting out of the car when I heard a rustle over here. I pulled my weapon and came over, and she was just standing there. She … spoke to me."

Caleb frowned. "She what?"

"She spoke to me."

"What did she say?"

"Oh, well, that's not important." JT shrugged.

"JT," Sam said, coming over to stand by his nephew. "You know anything could be important."

JT gave a sigh. "She said _baby_."

"She wanted you to bring her a child?" Caleb asked.

"No."

Caleb frowned.

"Then what?" Sam asked.

"She called me … baby Guardian and wanted me to come with her."

Caleb felt an almost irresistible urge to laugh, both out of humor and relief. But instead, he said, "She knew you were a Guardian." And suddenly, the humor evaporated like a puff of smoke. JT now had a target on his back just like Dean.

JT nodded.

Sam looked at Caleb. "They must feel the same energy from JT that they do from Dean."

Hurried footsteps sounded, and Onida jogged around the edge of the building. "The canvas is secure. What happened?"

Caleb told her as they all headed inside.

"Seriously?" Onida exclaimed, shocked.

"Did the canvas change at all?" Sam asked.

Onida shook her head. "Not that I can feel. But I think it's a good idea if JT takes a look. He and Dean are the only ones who can see something different than I do." She turned and headed back into the house, followed by the others. Once they were inside, she led the way to the balcony.

JT sighed and reluctantly took one step onto the balcony and froze, his eyes wide.

Caleb was at his side in an instant. "Are you all right? What do you see?"

JT stepped a measure foot or two forward before he said, "It's all black. The canvas is all black except for the words."

Sam frowned and looked at the canvas, which still held the image of the meadow and forest beyond. "Caleb?"

Caleb shook his head. "I can still hear them. They're angry, murderous, in fact. And they're saying…"

"Come to me," JT murmured, his eyes of the words written in blood. "Come to me, come to me, come to me, come to me."

Sam looked at Caleb and said, "Call Dean."

* * *

Dean sighed again, and turned over another letter. While on some level he found it interesting to read through letters and journal writings from a hundred years ago, he was tired and his body hurt. What he really needed was some sleep.

Joseph glanced over at Dean and shook his head. The man was stubborn, that was obvious. But stubborn could only get you so far. Rising, he walked over and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. When Dean looked up, he said, "You need some rest. Your body has been through a trauma tonight, not just being attacked by a witch, but the energy you expended keeping clear of her and the wounds to your shoulder, ribs and legs. Onida may have healed much of the damage, but your body still feels the pain." Nodding his head in the direction of one of the largest couches, he said, "Go and give your body a chance to heal. Max and I will work on the letters."

Though Dean really wanted to lie down, he started to shake his head until a crick in his neck had him stopping the motion mid shake.

"Here," Joseph said softly. He reached around and lightly massaged the knots from Dean's neck. When he finished, he pointed to the couch and said, "Go."

"Go, Uncle Dean," Max said. He'd been watching Joseph try to reason with his headstrong godfather. "JT would be so mad if you didn't rest. I don't want to have to tell on you," he said, with a grin.

Dean huffed out a laugh and nodded. Pushing himself slowly to his feet, he said, "Yeah, okay. But don't let me sleep too long."

Max nodded. "You got it."

Limping gingerly across the floor, Dean stopped himself from groaning out loud as he lowered himself onto the soft cushy surface. Just then his cell rang. So much for rest. He pulled it from his pocket and saw Caleb's name. "Caleb, what…"

"Get to Onida's, now," Caleb said.

Dean shoved himself to his feet. "What happened?"

Across the room, Max was out of his chair and on his way over.

Caleb told Dean what happened with JT. "You need to get here. Now. Bring Max. I don't want you driving alone."

"On my way." Dean shut the phone and said, "We're needed elsewhere. Go fill in Joshua, Ryker and James. I want Ryker in here with Joseph going through these letters. Joshua and James can continue working with Mary. You and I are going to Onida's."

Max had questions, but instead he nodded and darted for the door.

Dean could head his footsteps running down the hallway. Going over to Joseph, he said, "We're going to have to leave. This thing is escalating fast. Are you all right to continue looking through these letters with Ryker's help?"

"Go, go," Joseph said. "I'm fine here. This building has good wards and sigils to protect it. If I need rest, I'll take the couch. Just be careful."

Dean nodded and walked to the door, only a slight limp hinting at his injury.

Max met him in the hall along with everyone.

"What's happening?" Joshua asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Dean said. "Something happened with JT at Onida's…"

"Is he all right?" Max demanded at the same time Ryker and James clamored for news.

"He's fine," Dean assured the young men. "But a witch came to Onida's house and wanted JT to go with her. We're heading over to see what's happening with the canvas." Looking to Joshua, he said, "I need you to spearhead things here; find out about those medicine bags."

Joshua nodded. "We've got Mary's help in the records room, so we can spare Ryker to help out Joseph."

"We'll call as soon as we figure out what's happening," Dean promised, already walking away, Max at his side.

Joshua stood for a minute or so watching his son and the Guardian walk down the hallway and out the door. Finally, he turned to the young men standing with him in the hall. "Well, we've got a lot of work to do." Eyeing each one, he said, "How about we get to it?"

James gave a nod, through his dark eyes remained on the front door. Finally he turned and headed back to the records room where Mary was still working.

"We're going to take these witches down," Ryker said, both as a pray and a vow.

"We will." Joshua gave the young man a solid nod and walked down the hallway to continue his work.

* * *

Dean drove quickly and carefully down the dark roads toward Onida's house. There were no street lights in most places on the reservation, so he had to make use of his brights when the road was too dark to see.

"You're sure JT's all right," Max asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's fine." Dean's eyes slid quickly to the right before focusing again on the road. "The witch didn't attack, just spoke to him from the edge of the trap."

"What did she say?"

"Come."

Max stared at Dean, then turned his attention to the road beyond the front window.

Just then a force hit the SUV and knocked it to the right. Dean gripped the wheel and fought to keep the vehicle on the road. "What the hell?"

Max leaned forward, his eyes searching in the darkness for what hit them. "Think that was an animal?"

"Maybe," Dean said, eyeing the road carefully.

Something else slammed into the car on the left, then the back, and again against Max's window.

"Watch out!" Max exclaimed as the car slid dangerously on the side gravel.

"I got it," Dean shouted as he swerved back onto the road. "What's out there?" he demanded, trying to keep focused on the road while another few hits knocked the car. His cell rang, but he ignored it in favor of staying on the road.

"I think it's…" Max said in measured tones, "owls."

"What?" Dean spun the wheel as something else hit his side of the car. "Owls don't knock cars off the road!"

"Maybe they do if they're coming from witches!"

Dean slowed the vehicle and pulled to the side of the road, parking as close to a group of trees as he could get.

"What are you doing?" Max asked, his eyes going to Dean. His cell rang. He pulled it out, but didn't answer immediately.

"We're safe inside the car," Dean said. "The owls can only fly at one side of the car if we're parked near the trees." Just then there was a loud thump and a cracking of glass.

Both men turned and saw that the rear window was filled with spider cracks.

Max looked at Dean. "You were saying?" His cell rang again and Max put it to his ear and said, "Call you back in a sec!"

Dean ground his teeth and grumbled, "Yeah, yeah." Foot to the pedal, the tires spun as he gunned the car back onto the pavement and sped down the road. "We need to get inside … somewhere."

Max began frantically searching the roadsides, but said, "Great idea if we were anywhere with people!" His phone rang again. "Yeah!?"

"What's happening?" JT asked.

"We're being attacked."

"The witches?"

"Owls." Another few hits knocked the car around again.

There was silence on JT's end for a second before he said, "Owls?"

"Yeah, they're flying at the car, and these birds aren't playing around."

"Have JT ask Onida if there's anywhere we can get inside," Dean ordered, "us and the car, but mainly us."

Max relayed the request. After a moment he said over the phone, "There's nothing around here; just lots of trees and darkness." He listened for another second then said, "Yeah, okay. Call you back."

Dean eyed Max a second then he needed to straighten the wheel as another thump hit his side of the car. "What are you looking for?"

Max was staring intently into the darkness. "Apparently there are small markers along the road indicating where we are. Can you go a bit slower?"

"Only if we want to be pecked to death," Dean muttered, but slowed the SUV anyway.

Max stared outside, eyeing the road's edge. Finally he saw what Onida had been talking about. Hitting the speed dial on his phone, he said, "one-o-five." After listening for a couple minutes, he said, "Yeah, all right."

"What did she say?" Dean asked. Another owl hit the side window and the glass cracked.

"She said there's a garage about one mile off the road in three miles. It's after marker one-o-eight."

Several more thumps banged into the car had Dean gripping the wheel to keep the car heading straight. "How many owls live around here anyway," he muttered.

Max watched out the window and said, "One-o-six…One-o-seven…" They continued to drive until he finally shouted, "One-o-eight. Turn here!"

"Where here?" Dean said, squinting into the darkness.

"There!" Max pointed at a small dirt road off to the side.

Dean turned, and suddenly several more thumps hit the car. "Damn it," he mumbled, as he nearly hit a tree. Pushing down on the gas pedal, he gunned the engine and tore down the dirt road.

"Up ahead!" Max shouted.

Dean's eyes went from the road to a small, ancient garage and gas station just ahead. Suddenly three owls hit the windshield, and it shattered, glass flying everywhere inside the car.

"Son of a …" Dean cried out, attempting to shield his face and eyes.

"I'll get the door!" Max shouted, as Dean slowed.

"I'll cover you," Dean stated. "Fire on anything flying."

Max nodded and was out the door and running toward the garage doors.

Dean sighted on an owl dive bombing Max and shot it out of the air. He hit another two before Max was at the door. The younger man shot the lock and began pulling open the doors to the mechanics garage.

A large shadow caught his attention and Max spun around and shot a huge owl out of the air while still pulling open the door.

Two more owls tried to get through the front wind shield, one clawing at Dean's hand on the wheel. Dean shot both and drove into the garage. "Shut the door!" he shouted, unnecessarily. Max had already begun closing the door the moment the SUV's bumper was across the threshold. Several more shots sounded before the door was secure.

Dean climbed out of the SUV, his eyes going to the roof of the building where numerous thumps were hitting the roof and walls.

Max walked over, his own gaze on the walls and windows. "We need to secure the windows."

Dean nodded, and together they covered the two garage windows with tarp and thick panels of metal. When finished, he went to Max and took stock of the blood on his arms and face. "Check in with JT while I see if I can find a first aid kit."

"You need to call Uncle Caleb and Uncle Sam."

"I will. But JT will tell them what they need to know, and I'll call them after I treat those cuts."

Dean gave half an ear to Max speaking with JT while he searched the garage. Inside the small office there was a decently stocked first aid kit as well as a small fridge with water and what looked like fresh sandwiches. "Excellent," he said under his breath. Grabbing the water and sandwiches as well as the kit, he went back into the garage.

"Yeah, tell Uncle Sam and Uncle Caleb that Uncle Dean will be calling in a minute. … Yeah. See you soon." Max hung up. Seeing all the things Dean had found, he reached for a sandwich and said, "Great scavenging, Uncle Dean."

Dean smiled. "Let's get those cuts treated."

"You're next on deck," Max stated.

"Yeah, as Joseph would say, you can't tell what pestilence is in those talons." Dean cleaned the blood from Max's face with water, then applied antibiotic cream and bandages. All the while, owls and who knew what other winged creatures were pounding the walls and roof of the building, trying to get in. It was disconcerting, to hear the scuffling of talons and wings on the building.

Max in turn treated Dean's cuts and scrapes. "I don't think there's any glass in the cuts, but it's too hard to see in here. Should we turn on a light?"

Dean glanced around the building. "I think we'll keep it dark for now. The owls can't do this forever." Meeting Max's eyes, he smiled. "Otherwise the witches will have to empty another couple of forests to replenish their owl population."

Max chuckled softly. He finished his task and sat back, picking up his sandwich. "I'm going to see if I can find any blankets while you make your call. It's cold in here and will only get colder if we can't get out tonight." Opening his sandwich, he dropped the cellophane in the trash and wandered off on his search.

Dean pulled out his phone and called Caleb.

"Are you all right?"

Dean smiled. There was a reason he called Caleb first instead of Sam. In hunting situations, Caleb was the Knight, and his first priority was the safety of the Guardian. Sam would be worried, but his Knightly duty would make Caleb frantic. "I'm fine. A few owl claw marks, but other than that, we're both good." He could actually feel Caleb relaxing on the other end of the line. "Let me loop Sam in on the line."

After a moment, Sam's voice came on. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Dean said again. "We're fine."

"JT told us what happened," Caleb interjected. "Owls were attacking the car?"

"Out of nowhere," Dean confirmed. "They just began flying at us with extreme prejudice. They nearly shoved us off the road."

"How are owls big enough to affect an SUV?" Caleb asked.

"Some owls are as big as a small child and have a wing span of more than six feet," Sam informed them, going to his Scholar place.

Dean smiled. He knew his brother went for the logical when he was stressed or scared. He could control facts even when circumstances were uncontrollable.

"… The Greta Horned Owl and the Snowy Owl have wing spans of over five feet and aren't lightweights. Of course, the Blakiston Fish Owl is the largest…"

"Enough with the PBS special," Caleb interrupted. "Can we talk about the owl problem we have right here?"

Sam rolled his eyes and asked, "They still out there?"

"Yeah." Dean's eyes went to the roof. "These birds are on a kamikaze mission."

Caleb's voice came on. "Can you get to Onida's?"

"Not now. But we'll get there as soon as the owls stop or its daylight."

"You sure the attack will stop during the day?" Sam asked.

"Owls are night creatures," Dean said. "I'm hoping they'll go to sleep … if there are any owls left after this."

A particularly loud thump sounded against the garage door.

"Don't try coming here," Dean said. "I'll call again in a couple hours."

"Sounds good," Sam said, and disconnected.

"You sure you're good out there?" Caleb asked.

"Other than feeling like I'm on the set of _The Birds_, yeah."

Caleb laughed. "Okay, I'll talk to you in a couple hours."

Dean shut the phone and stared at it for a second, before reaching down and picking up a sandwich.

Max's voice came out of the darkness. "I'll warn you," he said, coming into view carrying a couple of blankets. "Those are Indian sandwiches."

Dean frowned. "What do you mean?"

Max merely smiled and handed Dean a blanket.

Peeling back the cellophane, Dean sniffed at the food and then took a bite. After chewing for a minute, he swallowed and said, "A deer sandwich?"

Max laughed. "I believe its called venison."

* * *

Joshua closed his phone and met James' eyes, who had been staring him down the entire time he was speaking with Caleb.

"What happened?"

"Your dad and Max were attacked on their way to Ms. Skogstad's home." Joshua held up his hand to stave off James' concerns. "They're fine. Apparently owls attacked their car, so they had to take shelter in a reservation garage. They'll head on after the owl attack has subsided."

James sniggered a second, then forced himself to stop as he shook his head. "Sorry. It's not often you hear the words _owl attack_." He looked up at Joshua. "You're sure they're fine?"

"Yes." Joshua looked over to where Mary was asleep on the one couch located in the records room. "It's almost midnight. We're not going to get through this research tonight. Let's get Ryker and head back to the hotel, get some sleep. We can come back and finish tomorrow."

James struggled with the suggestion. He knew his father and his brother were in danger as long as the witches lived. But if they were to take them on, they needed to be at their best. Nodding, he said, "Yeah, okay."

Joshua smiled. "Why don't you go get Ryker, and I'll wake Mrs. Whitetail. She and Joseph can get some sleep and meet us here in the morning."

James nodded and went out the door. After Joshua woke Mary, she turned out the lights and locked the door, and they went down to the banquet and meeting room.

Ryker and James were waiting for Joshua near the door while Joseph gathered his papers.

"Do you want to lock your papers in the records room?" Joshua asked.

Joseph nodded. "Yes. You gentlemen go and get some sleep. Mary and I will take care of this. We'll meet you back here at ten in the morning."

"We'll see you then," Joshua said, shaking Joseph's hand.

"We will find an answer," Joseph stated. "Don't you worry."

"Thank you." Joshua gave Mary and Joseph a nod, and headed to the front with James and Ryker.

They stopped just inside the doors. "You think our car will be attacked?" James asked

"The witches appear to be more interested in the Guardian and the Guardian elect at the moment," Joshua said. "But having our weapons at the ready would be an excellent measure."

"You drive, Parrain," Ryker said, throwing open the doors and heading for the SUV. "I'll take the front seat and James the left side passage seat. Both sides of the car will be covered if owls do attack."

Joshua watched the shadows and examined the darkness. "Let's get back to the motel in one piece, boys. I, for one, would like a good night's sleep in a warm bed rather than the car."

* * *

Caleb paced the living room of Onida's house. Sam was asleep on the couch and Onida had gone to get a couple hours sleep before the darkest part of the night called her back on duty. At the moment, JT stood watch on the balcony, keeping an eye on the canvas for any movement. For himself, he knew he should try to catch a few winks, but he just couldn't settle. This entire hunt seemed to be spiraling out of control. Having both Triads in play, his blocks being injured then repaired with psychic energy, his attraction to Onida, Dean and JT being targeted by the witches, Dean being out of his reach… Everything was combining to make him feel off center.

He could almost hear Mac saying, _Calm your head, you calm your heart_, as he had when he was young and started practicing Tai Chi to get control of his psychic abilities. Moving to the center of the room, he started his long neglected Tai Chi routine, striving to center himself. Though he was tired, he elongated each move to the fullest, breathing in and out with deliberation, striving to hear Mac's soothing voice coaching and encouraging him. Damn, he missed his father. _Focus_, he could almost hear Mac admonish, and a smile quirked his lips.

When he finished the last flourish and move, a light sweat covered his body, but he felt more centered and calm.

"That was beautiful."

Caleb smiled and turned to see Onida standing in the doorway, watching him. "How long have you been standing there?"

Onida pushed off the door jam and walked into the room. "Half an hour."

Caleb goggled. "Seriously?" He couldn't believe he hadn't felt her standing there.

"You were focused," Onida said, as though she could read his mind. "Was that Tai Chi?"

Caleb nodded. "Dad taught it to me years ago." He sat in one of the cushy chairs near the fireplace and Onida curled up in the opposite one. "When I was first coming into my abilities, it was overwhelming; so many voices and emotions all coming in. It was all I could do to shut them out. Mac thought learning some measured exercises would help me gain some control and calm my anxiety." Caleb laughed softly. "I fought it at first, but eventually, I learned that routine. It worked."

"You miss him so much," Onida commented.

"Yes. Some days it's bearable. I'm hunting, training people, working with Dean and Sam, teaching Max. And it feels like Mac is just a call away when I need him. Then suddenly, this chasm rolls up inside me and I know he's gone." He looked up at her. "I've experienced sorrow before; when Pastor Jim died, when John – Dean and Sam's father - died, others." He avoided going into the trauma of Dean's death. "And while I know Mac lived a good, long life, it's still an emptiness I can't fill."

"Nor should you fill it with anything or anyone else," Onida said. "It's a place in your heart meant for one person; Mac. It will always be his place. But you can fill that emptiness with pictures of him, remembrances of him, moments between you and him that were special and special occasions in your life together. Let that energy fill the hole with joy instead of sorrow."

Caleb's eyes were wet as he looked down at his hands. "Is that…" he stopped and cleared his throat, "is that what you did?"

"Not at first," Onida admitted. "At first I filled that emptiness with anger and revenge. I wanted the witches to pay for what they'd done, and I tried with everything I had in me to end them." She gave a rueful smile. "Since they're still here, you can see how well that turned out. All the revenge and anger was killing _me_, not them. So I learned," she said, "I learned to put good things and good memories into that empty place." She leaned back in her chair, thoughts inward. "I put the first time I beat Marius at volleyball into that space, the times he met me after my training to walk me home." She smiled. "I put our hikes in the woods, his drawings of birds, going to his track meets, the day he proposed… I put all those and so many other memories into that empty place." Eyes going to Caleb, she confided softly, "I put our daughter with him and that empty space was filled with bittersweet promises of who she would have been and what she would have accomplished in this life if she hadn't given her own sweet spirit to contain the witches and save her mama's life."

Onida didn't realize tears were running down her cheeks until Caleb rose and knelt beside her chair, rubbing the tears away with his thumb.

"For so long I wished I'd died with them. But I didn't. And after a few years I was able to accept that, after more I was able to appreciate life, and after even more, I could live and laugh again."

"Did you ever find anyone else to share that laughter with?"

Onida smiled. "Not to sound too bold, but not until now."

Caleb grinned.

"And now," Onida said, giving Caleb a little push so she could stand, "I need to check on your godson, see how the canvas is doing."

"You know we're going to do something about this," Caleb made a motion between Onida and himself, "once this hunt is finished."

Onida gave him a cheeky smile and stated, "Oh, Caleb. I look forward to it."

Caleb laughed and watched as she walked to the sliding glass doors and went out onto the balcony. He remembered Joshua's grandmother, Jocelyn, saying once that Knights preferred their women to be a bit more forthright in manner. Smiling, he couldn't have agreed more. After a moment, he shook his head and followed.

Sam opened his eyes and watched Caleb close the sliding glass doors. Smiling, he turned over and fell back to sleep.

.

JT sat in Onida's deck glider, gently rocking back and forth. The canvas wasn't black any longer, which was a relief. The all-black picture with red writing had been extremely creepy. When Onida stepped outside, he looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, back" Onida said with an answering smile. "How's the canvas?"

"Pretty quiet. The words are gone and it's not black anymore."

"Really?" Onida moved forward and put her hand on the canvas. "It's quiet. Strange for this time of night."

"They had a busy day."

Onida looked back at the young man and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, good. Tired," he admitted.

"There's an empty room at the end of the hall. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

The sliding glass doors opened and Caleb walked out.

JT nodded and pushed himself up. "Yeah, all right. " Moving to the sliding glass doors, he said, "Night, Uncle Caleb."

"Night, Johnny," Caleb said, giving the young man a comforting pat on the back as he walked past.

When the door closed again, Onida said, "You need to get some sleep too. Why don't you take my bed? I'll be here awhile."

Caleb watched Onida a moment before he said, "You sure about that?"

"More than I can say." Walking over, Onida gave Caleb a light kiss on the cheek. "Go on. I need to get to work."

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, all right. I'll see you in the morning."

After walking quietly through the living room, Caleb moved to Onida's bedroom door and pushed it open.

Inside was a surprise. Instead of traditional feminine trappings, the room as full of old wood and warmth. Logs latticed the roof, and along one side of the bedroom were floor to ceiling shelves crammed with books. A stone fireplace was tucked into the corner near the outer wall, chimney stones climbing up through the roof. A cheery fire was lit, bathing the room in a warm glow. Across from the fireplace was a large bed covered with blankets and throws in red, grays, browns and greens. Colorful rugs covered the hard wood floor, making the room cozy and inviting.

On the far side was another door, and Caleb walked over and looked inside. "Wow," he murmured. The wood theme continued in here with the bathroom walls made up of polished rustic wood. There wasn't a traditional shower inside. A brass shower enclosure ringed high above the claw footed tub complete with an old fashioned brass showerhead and a shower curtain pulled to the side. More rugs covered the floor in here. Smiling, he walked over to the sink and pulled his shirt over his head. Taking a washcloth from a nearby rack, he wet it and ran it over his body, cleaning away as much dirt and sweat as he could. He could have taken a shower, but he was just too tired.

After toweling off, Caleb stepped back into the bedroom, shucked his shoes, socks and jeans and crawled into the bed. The sheets were warm and smelled distinctly of Onida. Smiling, he closed his eyes and relaxed. Yeah, he could get used to this.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 16

Dean woke to complete silence. He was lying on the back seat of the SUV covered in the blanket Max had found. Shifting onto his back, he listened intently. He could hear Max breathing in the front seat, and the garage appeared lighter than before. Groaning softly, he pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around. It was all quiet on the garage front. No more suicidal owls dive bombing the building. Scooting across the seat, he gingerly opened the side passenger door and stepped out.

Limping slightly, Dean walked to the front window near the garage doors and uncovered them with as little noise as possible. Light streamed in through. Outside, the yard was a graveyard. "Whoa," he murmured.

"What's up?"

Dean looked over his shoulder. Max had climbed out of the SUV and was standing with a blanket around his shoulders. "You gotta see to believe," he said with a shake of his head.

Max walked over and looked out the window. Dead owls were everywhere, strewn across the yard and down the small road. "It looks like a horror movie set."

Dean checked his watch. It was almost six in the morning. "I'm going to call Chief Adcox before the garage owner comes to work. This is going to take some explaining."

An hour later a car slowly made its way up the small road and parked in front of the garage. Samuel climbed from his vehicle while Dean and Max left the garage to meet him.

"What happened?" Samuel asked, looking around.

"The witches got a little aggressive last night," Max stated.

"For five miles getting here the road is covered with dead owls," Samuel said. He looked over at Dean. "I've got some teams coming to clean them up. We don't need any more anxiety on the res."

"People know what's going on?" Max asked.

Samuel gave a slight shrug. "The reservation community is small, and they know about the witches. They know something is up."

Dean sighed.

"Don't worry about us. The Yakama community has been through many difficult events and survived. We'll survive this too." Turning, Samuel walked back to his car and pulled a large bag along with a cup carrier from his front seat. Holding them aloft, he said, "I brought breakfast. Let's eat something, then you two need to get some rest. The owls will be collected and burned, and I'll let Louis know that you used his garage for shelter last night. I'll say you got lost in the dark," he finished with a smile.

"Oh, like that's a good story," Max muttered.

Samuel laughed as he walked toward the garage. "Come on."

Max trailed Samuel inside. Instead of following, Dean pulled his cell from his pocket. Caleb and Sam were probably asleep, as would be everyone else. Instead of calling, Dean texted both, letting them know he and Max were good, and would be back at the motel in an hour.

"Uncle Dean!" Max called out. "Come on, let's eat."

Dean nodded and returned to the garage. "I hope it's from the diner and not Gode Spiser."

.

An hour later Dean and Max pulled up to the motel and parked.

Max climbed slowly from the car and stretched. "Ooh, I need a hot shower and a couple hours sleep in a bed."

"I hear that," Dean said. Suddenly his cell rang. "Hey, Sam."

"Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah. We just got back to the motel. We're going to take showers and get some sleep. How about you guys?"

"JT's asleep in Onida's spare bedroom, and Caleb took Onida's bed while she worked last night."

Dean fought to keep the smile off his face. "And you?"

"I got the couch," Sam said with a smile. "Everyone's still asleep, so I'm going to head back to the motel. I'd like to grab a couple hours in a bed myself."

"Sounds good. See you in a bit."

"Everyone all right?" Max asked.

Dean nodded. "JT and Caleb are still asleep, and Sam's heading back here." He looked over at the room Joshua was in. He felt like everyone was divided. He wanted to get everyone in the same room again, pool their information.

Max watched Dean and had a feeling he knew what he was thinking. "Why don't I leave a note for Ryker, have him explain everything to Joshua when they wake up. Do you want to meet at the Records Hall at one?"

Dean glanced at his watch. It was seven-thirty in the morning. If they met at one, that would give him and Max about four and a half hours sleep before the meet up. "Yeah, that works. Have Joshua let Caleb and JT know to meet us there too."

"You got it." Yawning, Max turned and headed for his room.

Dean walked to number twelve, thrust his key card into the lock and pushed open the door.

The room had a slightly musty smell from disuse. Yawning, he dropped his jacket and flannel shirt onto the bed and limped into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he peeled away his clothes as the water heated up. Once it was warm enough, he climbed carefully under the spray and sighed. It felt so good to let the water pound the tension from his shoulders. It made him yearn for his own shower back home. Picking up the bar of soap, he tore away the soggy paper and soaped up, giving himself a good washing.

When he stepped from the shower, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Yawning, he quickly dried off and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. When he walked back into the main bedroom, Sam was there, sitting on his usual bed. "Hey."

"Hey. So you had a run in with _The Birds_, huh?"

Dean chuckled as he dropped onto his bed. "Yeah. I can see why Hitchcock thought a flock of birds was scary enough to make into a horror flick."

"You know Hitchcock didn't write _The Birds_," Sam said. "It was based on a novel by Daphne du Maurier."

"Then she had issues too." Shifting, Dean pulled the covers out from under him and climbed inside. "Is the trap intact?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. JT said the black canvas and writing had disappeared." He watched as Dean fought his tiredness and said, "Sleep." Rising, he headed for the bathroom. "I hope you left me some hot water."

"Don't I always?" Dean murmured as his eyes slid closed.

"No," Sam said softly, with a smile.

"I did this time," Dean murmured before falling asleep.

"Yeah, of course you did," Sam muttered. Shutting the bathroom door as quietly as he could, he shucked his dirty clothes and turned on the water. Smiling, he stepped under the warm spray and murmured, "You did leave some hot water."

* * *

Caleb rolled over in bed and opened his eyes. Sitting up quickly, he looked around and suddenly remembered he was in Onida's bed. Immediately he reached for his phone and saw a text from Dean saying that he and Max would be heading back to the motel. The digital clock at the top of the screen showed that it was after ten in the morning. That meant the two were already there and asleep. Nodding to himself, he climbed out of bed and used the bathroom. After slipping into his jeans, he tossed aside his filthy tee shirt and opted for just the flannel. Quietly he opened the bedroom door and stepped out.

Turning to the left, he went down the hall to the guest bedroom and peeked inside. JT was still asleep in bed, his breathing deep and relaxed. Smiling, he walked barefoot into the living room to find Onida camped out on the couch where Sam had been the night before. Reaching out with his abilities, he sensed Sam slumbering and knew he was back at the motel with Dean. Shaking his head, he veered into the kitchen to put on some coffee. His phone buzzed and he touched the screen to silence the sound as he went back down the hall and into Onida's bedroom.

"Hey," he said to Joshua.

"Hi. Are you still at Onida's?"

"Yeah, with Johnny."

"Sam's not there?"

"He's back at the motel with you guys, asleep."

"Oh, good. Dean and Max are still out as well."

"You're sure they're all right?"

"Yes, they weren't hurt. The owls kept ramming the car. When they found shelter in the garage, the owls continued striking the building for awhile. Ryker said that Max told him the front yard and road were littered with dead owls."

"That's going to take some explaining," Caleb said.

"Dean called Chief Adcox. He had the bodies cleaned up and burned before most of the community was out and about."

"That won't stop the talk."

"No, it won't. Keeping a secret in a small community is impossible."

"They already know we're here."

"Yes." Joshua took a deep breath. "Ryker, James and I are going over to the Records Hall now. Max left a note suggesting everyone meet there at one this afternoon. I thought I'd speak with the Chief about getting some lunch delivered."

"Yeah, okay," Caleb said. "Johnny and I will head back to the motel for a change of clothes then meet you there."

"See you then."

Caleb disconnected, dropped the phone on to the bed and reached for his shoes.

"Is everyone all right?"

Standing, Caleb turned and smiled. "Morning. Yeah, everyone made it back to the motel in one piece. Dean, Max and Sam are getting some sleep. Joshua, James and Ryker are heading back to the Records Hall."

Onida stepped into the bedroom. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Johnny and I will head back to the motel to get changed before meeting up with everyone at the Hall. We'll continue with the research on the medicine bags and go over your information on the trap. If you can come, it would be great."

Onida hesitated a second, then shook her head. "No, I don't want to leave. The witches have been too volatile. I need to keep an eye on the entrapment."

Caleb nodded. "We may go into the woods this afternoon."

"Again? Why?"

"Whether we go or not depends on what we find today. The witches used a lot of energy yesterday. If we can keep them from rebuilding that energy reserve, it could mean taking them down quicker."

"They may have used a lot of energy, but they have a lot of resources."

Caleb frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The Tah-tah kle' -ah can tap into energy from the earth and the sun."

"We know that."

"But you don't know what that entails." Onida eyed him before saying, "A sacrifice."

"So we warn everyone in the surrounding towns to stay away from the forest. They do anyway, don't they?"

"Most residents in the nearby towns avoid the forest out of fear and superstition. However, there are a lot of campsites in the general area. Campers and visitors hike, they climb. If you want to make sure no one goes into the forest, you'll have to make an announcement to the entire area for people to stay away. Won't that incite panic?"

"Not if the reason is logical; typical stuff that happens naturally in a large wooded area. Rangers work in the forest. What reason would they have to keep people away?"

Onida frowned in thought. "The only thing I can't think of is a rampant animal."

"Then let's get Chief Adcox to have Sheriff Olsen make the announcement; there's a rabid bear loose, and Chief Adcox has several hunters searching for it."

"All right, I'll make the call. Now, I'm going to make you both some breakfast before you leave."

Caleb grinned. "I was hoping you'd offer."

Onida rolled her eyes and walked out, saying, "Don't get used to it."

* * *

Ryker entered the meeting hall and immediately went to check out the banquet and meeting room. "It's empty."

"I wonder if Mary's here yet," Joshua said. "We won't be able to get back into the records room without her key."

James jogged over to the door that led to the hallway of rooms and jiggled the handle. "Locked."

Joshua pulled out his phone. "I'll call Samuel, see if he's nearby and can open the door."

"Don't worry about that."

Joshua looked up and saw Mary coming out a side door to the right, carrying a tray with mugs and a pot of coffee. Ryker walked over and took the tray.

"I wanted to get us some coffee while we worked," Mary said. "Usually beverages aren't allowed in the records room, but I'm in the company of seasoned researchers." She smiled. "I'm sure you won't spill."

Mary unlocked the door and led the three down the hallway to the end, where she opened the records room. The tables were still piled with their work and Joseph's letters.

Ryker picked up one of the cups of coffee and stood, holding it thoughtfully. "I don't understand how the witches could influence owls from inside the trap. How can they extend their energy beyond the walls?"

"Sun is beyond the walls, and they can absorb energy from the sun," James said.

Ryker frowned. "Does absorbing also mean projecting? If the trap is made to keep the witches in, wouldn't that extend to keeping their energy in too?"

"I would think so," Joshua said thoughtfully. "Contained is contained. When the entrapment was made all those years ago, it was made strong enough to keep the witches inside for decades. I don't think that means letting their energy out."

"The entrapment has kept my people safe for generations," Mary interjected. "There would have been incidents in the past if the witches could have loosed their power through the walls."

"Unless they've gotten a boost since then," Joshua speculated.

Mary sat down near the record books. "What do you mean?"

Shaking his head, Joshua confessed, "I don't know. But a witch escaped to attack Dean yesterday, and last night a bunch of owls attacked Dean and Max when they were heading over to Onida's."

"But owls are not witches," James pointed out. "They're earth bound creatures. It's possible the witches created a spell to drive the owls to attack dad and Max, and the walls of the trap wouldn't have been a problem for them; they fly in and out of the forest all the time."

"How did the owls know who to attack?" Mary asked. "The witches wouldn't have anything of theirs to act as a scent, would they?"

"That one witch touched dad's chest when she attacked him yesterday," James said. "Maybe that was enough."

"This is all speculation at this point," Joshua pointed out. "I suggest we continue our research, and find out what may end the witches permanently. If that information exists, it's here in the books and papers on this table."

"You're right," James said, moving to reclaim the seat he used the night before.

"I'll continue going through Joseph's letters," Ryker said.

"We'll work on everything else," James stated, tossing Ryker a challenging smile.

"Printed books verses handwritten letters," Ryker mocked. "I think my job is the tougher one."

"Ha," James snorted.

"May I remind you both that we're on the same team and on the clock?" Joshua said mildly.

Ryker and James exchanged smiles. Ryker picked up his notepad and went down to the end of the conference table where all Joseph's papers were stacked. James picked up his own pad, pulled the book he'd been going through the night before toward him, and got to work.

* * *

Caleb and JT drove down the narrow road away from Onida's, heading back to the motel.

"We'll get a change of clothes then meet up with everyone else at the Yakama Records Hall."

"Okay," JT said, his eyes on the road.

Caleb cast a sidelong look at the younger man. He hadn't really talked with JT since leaving him at Onida's. While he wasn't sorry he done his duty as the Knight, he was sorry for the anger his godson obviously felt.

"I'm sorry," JT murmured.

Caleb glanced over at the young man. "You didn't do anything. I'm the one who left."

JT shook his head. "I wasn't so much angry at you as I was at myself." Giving his godfather a careful look, he focused again at the passing scenery. "The moment I told you they wanted dad, blood suddenly flew from the canvas. It was just like one of those B horror movies. I was shocked by it for a moment, and then you were gone." Shaking his head, he continued, "I let myself get distracted. I'm not going to be a very good Guardian."

Caleb slowed the SUV and pulled over to the side of the road so that he could focus. Turning toward JT, he said, "You're going to be an amazing Guardian, and I should know what I'm talking about." When JT opened his mouth, Caleb shook his head. "I'm not done. I'm not saying this because I love you, or because you're my godson. You know I'm not that easy. I can say this because you have fought hard every day to make a difference in this world, even before you were a hunter. I can say this because I've seen you take on monsters and creatures without a thought to your own well being, but with an eye to protecting James, Max, Ryker, anyone else who was nearby. I can say this because even though this hunt has been difficult for everyone, you've kept your cool and your equilibrium throughout. And while I could easily give a whole lot more examples, one last thing I'll say is you're going to make an amazing Guardian because even though you saw that canvas morph, even though you saw something else horrific, you kept your head and warned me your dad was in danger."

JT's face was bright red as he stared at his godfather. "Uh, I'm…"

Caleb smiled and started the car again. "Want to tell me what happened with the canvas?"

JT cleared his throat and fought to keep the grin off his face. Relaying everything he'd already told his dad, he concluded with the light show of Onida's power going into the canvas.

"Wow," Caleb said when JT had finished. He'd slowed his speed while JT was telling him about what happened. "Did you hear their voices?"

JT shook his head. "No. I just knew what they wanted. They…"

A huge object slammed into the passenger side of the SUV, shoving the vehicle off the road and crashing through the shrubbery and bushes along the left side.

"What the hell!?" Caleb shouted, trying to avoid the worst of the bushes. The car slid sideways when the front wheels locked and the back tires continued to spin. The entire car spun several feet into the roadside scrub brushes, tearing up the ground until it flipped onto its side.

The creaking of the car frame, the sound of crickets and birds, and his own rapid breaths were all Caleb could hear.

"Oouuch." JT closed his eyes as pain welled in his chest.

Caleb groaned slightly and looked to his right. JT was hanging by his seatbelt, blood covering the right side of his face. "John…ny," he croaked, before clearing his throat. "Johnny," he said again, more successfully. "Are you all right?"

"I'm … I think I'm fine," JT said, his voice coming out breathy and soft. "Hard to breath … with the seatbelt…"

Caleb reached stiffly into his pocket and pulled out his cell. He'd just hit his speed dial for Dean when the window above him smashed, and large taloned hands reached into the car, grabbing at JT.

Grunting in pain, Caleb dropped the cell, grabbed his gun from his waistband and shot the witch in the shoulder.

She screeched and fell back out of the window. A second later she was back and trying to grab JT by the shoulder. However, the seatbelt seemed to be giving her trouble.

JT pulled his gun and had to shoot her four times in the face and throat before she fell back.

Caleb struggled to reach the lever on the side of his seat. When he found it, he slid the seat back as far as he could. "Close your eyes!" he shouted.

"Seriously?" JT yelled back. "There's a witch trying to get through my window!"

"When I say now, close them!" Caleb ordered. Lifting his legs to his chest, he shouted, "Now!" and rammed his feet against the front windshield.

Glass shattered as the windshield bowed outward. Caleb rammed it again before it fell back onto the hood and slid down towards the ground. As quickly as he could, he thrust his legs back down and began to pull himself out of the vehicle.

A screeching to his right had him swinging his gun toward the witch who was again, trying to pull JT out of the car. He fired repeatedly into its body until, in one swift whoosh, she disappeared.

Caleb leaned against the car frame until he got his breathing under control. Looking inside, he asked, "Can you get free?"

JT reached up and tried to release the seatbelt clasp. Shaking his head, he said, "It's jammed."

"Okay, give me a second." Caleb climbed out onto the car frame, then jumped lightly onto the ground. His legs hurt and his body ached from the crash, but he pushed through that and limped around to the other side. "Get ready to brace yourself," he said. Pulling a knife from his belt, he cut through the seatbelt. When he was almost done, he said, "Now," and cut through the last threads.

JT grunted as he dropped a few inches. Gritting his teeth, he tried to brace himself using his legs and his left arm. Carefully he swung his body around until his legs were on Caleb's seat.

"Can you climb out this way?" Caleb asked, looking in at JT from the passenger window.

"I don't think so," JT said. "I think I'll climb out the way you did."

"Okay. There's a small drop to the ground once you get outside. Wait until I'm in place to help."

"Yeah." JT waited a moment, before he started to climb out through the windshield. His chest hurt, and it was becoming more difficult to breathe. But he needed to get out. When he'd braced himself on the frame as Caleb had, he looked down. It looked more like four feet to the ground, as the car had slid up against a small ravine. He didn't know if he could make that jump, but Caleb was standing there, waiting. Wrapping his left arm as closely to his ribs as he could, he groaned as he lowered himself over the edge of the car hood as much as possible and jumped.

Caleb caught his godson and knew from the way JT's faced had paled, that he may have some internal injuries. "Come on," he said, moving away from the car. When they got onto firmer ground, he lowered JT down so he could sit. "Do you have your phone?" Caleb had left his own on the floor of the wreck.

JT reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, handing it to Caleb.

Caleb frowned when he saw the crack across the cell phone face. After trying to make a call, he sighed. "Okay, I'm going back to the car, see if I can find my cell. You stay here."

"No way," JT stated, grunting as he climbed to his feet. "If the witch comes back, I'm almost out of ammo."

"The witch isn't going to come back," Caleb reasoned. "Onida stopped it."

"Onida stopped the one who went after dad, and she stopped this one. But they still keep getting out." Frowning, JT asked, "Why is this happening now? Onida has kept them contained for decades. I don't think that the medicine bags have suddenly failed or their desperation quota to be free has gotten higher just because we're here. How are they getting out?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."

JT sighed.

"What is it?" Caleb asked gently.

"This hunt is complicated."

Caleb chuckled. "Yeah, it certainly is. Okay, I'm going for my phone. Then we're calling for help." He handed JT his gun. "Shoot her between the eyes if the witch comes back."

JT smiled.

Caleb jogged back to the SUV. "Damn," he muttered as he surveyed the wreck. "Good thing I got full insurance on this thing." Using the exhaust pipe as a step ladder, Caleb pulled himself up onto the passenger side and tried to open the door. But the crash had welded the door to the frame. "Damn it." Pulling himself up, he groaned at the aches his body was signaling and lowered himself down through the passenger window. Once inside, he fished around by the driver's seat until he got hold of his phone. When he was out and back on solid ground, he examined the cell. The connection to Dean was still open. "Hello?" No one answered back. "Damn." He pocketed the cell and jogged back to JT.

The younger man was lying on the ground, massaging his right shoulder.

"You all right?" Caleb asked, kneeling down.

"Yeah. I feel better now that I'm lying down. I don't think there's any ribs broken. The seatbelt may have bruised my ribcage, maybe my lungs, but I'm all right." Moving slowly, he pushed himself upright with Caleb's help. "You call anyone?"

"Not yet. The connection was open, so it's likely your dad and the rescue team are on the way." Hitting speed dial one again, he waited until he heard a voice.

"Damian? Are you and JT all right? What happened?"

"We're fine." Caleb eyed the woods again, before checking out the road. "I don't know exactly where we are, but we're about twenty minutes from Onida's house on the way to the motel."

"Yeah, we're almost there. We tracked your cell signal. Look for the cars."

"Will do," Caleb said, closing cell.

"On their way, huh?" JT motioned for Caleb to help him stand.

"Yeah." Caleb searched the woods, the brush and the air for more witches. He was sure Onida had taken care of the witch that attacked them, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Ten minutes later three cars drove up the road. The first SUV screeched to a halt and Dean, Max and Sam jumped out and raced toward the two.

Ryker, Joshua and James rushed from the second car while Chief Adcox climbed from the third.

"Get back in the car now," Caleb ordered Dean. "Sam, get your brother back in the car."

"What?" Dean said, confused. "We're here to help you."

"Now, Sam," Caleb ordered. "Max, help get JT into the back of the car."

Sam pulled Dean's arm and tugged him in the direction of the car.

"Stop!" Dean shouted.

Caleb stepped in front of his friend and said, "As the Knight of the Brotherhood, I'm ordering you to get back in the damn car. For your safety."

Dean stared at Caleb a moment, then turned, walked back to the car and climbed inside.

Caleb sagged slightly and closed his eyes, resting his hands on his hips.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, looking between his brother and Caleb.

"I just … give me a moment, Sam, okay?"

Sam eyed the other man for a second or two, before saying, "Okay. Joshua is checking out JT. I'm going to see what he says."

Caleb nodded, but didn't look up as Sam walked away. This hunt was more than complicated, and JT had brought up several excellent questions he should have considered long before now. Damn it, he wasn't a young hunter. He'd been in the game for decades! And he was getting distracted instead of keeping his eye on the hunt. John would be so disappointed. Even after all these years, he could hear John's voice as clear as when he was twenty; _Get your head in the game, Junior._

How were the witches getting out? Why now? Onida had been keeping them at bay for decades, and she was good at her job. The witches couldn't be any stronger now than they had been through the years. So what was giving them the strength to get out of the containment, and during the daytime no less? The only new element in the equation was them. Logic made _them_ the reason the witches were getting free. But how? His, Sam's and James' psychic abilities couldn't be the reason. The witches themselves were psychic. Ryker and Max's fighting skills couldn't be used as strength boosters, and Joshua hadn't done anything with his crafter skills as of yet. The only thing the witches could use was energy. Guardian energy had to be the reason for their uptick in power. Somehow, they were using Dean and JT to become stronger.

"Caleb?"

Caleb looked up and saw that Joshua was standing in front of him, and he hadn't even realized it.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Caleb said softly. "But I think the witches are siphoning Guardian power from Dean and JT."

Joshua blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Think about it; the only new energy source for the witches is the Guardian."

Joshua closed his eyes and shook his head. He'd been so close to that truth and he'd just let it go. "Yes, Guardian energy. I'm so stupid."

Caleb frowned. "What?"

"James and I spoke about that this morning, about how the witches could extend their energy beyond the barrier to send the owls." Shaking his head, Joshua grimaced. "Guardian energy is alchemic and different from their usual sources. Of course they would desire it. We've been dancing around it the entire time. But I was so concerned with getting through the research, I didn't think it through." Shaking his head at Caleb, he said, "I'm sorry."

"None of us thought of it except JT, you and James," Caleb stated. Glancing over Joshua's shoulder to car to where Dean and his son were sitting. "Dean and JT may be the key to either freeing them, or killing them. We're going to have to make sure it's the later."

.

The drive back to the Yakama Tribal Hall and Records Building was quiet on all fronts. Caleb drove the lead car, JT in back with Joshua so Joshua could keep an eye on him. It was decided that JT didn't have any broken ribs or internal injuries. He wasn't coughing blood, and now that he was free of the seatbelt, his breathing had evened out as his body recovered. His left leg was bruised but not broken. James sat in front with Caleb, watching the road and lost in thought.

Samuel followed behind the second car, which Dean drove. Sam and Ryker were in the back seat, with Max manning the front passenger seat at Caleb's insistence. Dean wasn't happy to have been ordered back to the car, but he was trying to reason through Caleb's actions. He and JT were the ones being targeted, so it had to have something to do with their positions in the Brotherhood. He'd been attacked twice by the witches, and JT had two encounters. Caleb had figured it out and was protecting the Guardian.

They drove up to the Yakama Building and parked.

Caleb was first out of his SUV and barked, "Inside!"

Sam didn't comment on Caleb's brusque order, just climbed out of the SUV and walked quickly alongside Ryker, James, and Joshua, who was helping JT limp gingerly on his bruised leg toward the door.

Dean hung back slightly, keeping an eye on Caleb and Max, who were eyeing the surrounding area and waiting for Samuel to make his way to the building.

Once everyone was inside, Samuel led the group to the banquet and meeting room while Dean stayed back with Caleb.

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

Caleb gave the outside one more thorough search before he turned to Dean and said, "I'm so damn sorry, Deuce."

Dean's brows rose in surprise. "What?"

Caleb shook his head, his eyes going back to the wood area outside the Hall. "The witches, the damn witches are using your Guardian power to escape during the daytime."

If Dean's brows could have gone higher, they would have. "Come again?"

"Johnny brought it up, but I should have realized it long before now. I was distracted. If I hadn't been, then I could have gotten Josh to make you and Johnny something to block them out."

Dean held up a hand to stop Caleb from speaking. "Okay, wait a minute. You think the witches are taking energy from me and JT to make themselves stronger? How is that possible? How could they be taking my energy? I don't feel any different than I usually do."

"Maybe they're siphoning it off when you sleep, I don't know." Caleb sighed. "At first they may have just thought there was a new energy source. But yesterday, in the woods, they found out what you are, what Johnny is. Since then they've been trying desperately to get either of you into the woods, into their caves. You're energy is different, more powerful than what they have access to, and you're the way they're going to escape."

"Wait," Dean said, shaking his head. "They had access to the sun! How could Guardian energy be more powerful than that?"

"It's not how strong," Caleb explained. "It's how that power can be used. You remember how Pastor Jim used to say that a soft answer turns away wrath?"

"I knew you listened during some of Jim's sermons," Dean chortled. "And that's from Proverbs, not Pastor Jim."

Caleb blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?"

Dean felt a rare blush creep across his cheeks. "I listened; sometimes. And shuddup."

"Anyway, soft is sometimes more powerful than wrath. The sun is elemental power. The witches use that to stay alive and to fight. Guardian power is different. As Josh said, it's alchemic and magical. Maybe, to the witches, it's more powerful than elemental energy."

Dean stared at Caleb for a long time before his jaw clenched and he looked out through the glass double doors. Finally, he asked, "Do you think we're safe in here?"

Caleb looked down and said, "Truth? I don't know. Samuel said this place was warded with protections and sigils, but I don't know whether those will be enough for the witches. We need to get Josh to make something to block them from getting at yours, at Johnny's energy."

Dean thought about that. Was there a way to use the witches' attraction to him to draw them out and end them?

"Don't even think about it."

Dean glance at Caleb, and smiled. "You know me…"

"…Far too well," Caleb finished. "Yes, we'll use this to end them, but let's put together a solid plan before anyone throws themselves over a cliff."

Dean fell into step with Caleb as they headed into the meeting room. "Who said anything about cliffs? You know how I feel about heights."

"As you said, I know you far too well," Caleb stated. His mouth was smiling but his eyes were solemn.

Dean nodded. "Then let's come up with a plan."

* * *

Samuel had sandwiches and fries delivered from The Edge of Town diner. There was little talk as the group devoured the food. The morning's events had sobered everyone. Max was sticking to JT's side like glue, and James and Ryker weren't that far away. Sam was sitting near Dean, while Caleb stood nearby, eating on his feet and refusing to sit. He just couldn't, not now. His mind wouldn't let his body relax at the moment.

Caleb had called Onida and confirmed that she had sent the witch from the morning's attack back into the trap, the energy level shift in the canvas having woken her from sleep. Though she desperately needed some rest, she planned on watching the canvas until Joshua and Joseph made protections for Dean and JT.

Joseph and Mary were also eating, Samuel having filled them in on the morning's action.

When the food had been consumed, Dean stood. "Why don't we all move into the records room. That's where all the papers we need are now, right?"

Joseph nodded. "I put my records in there last night."

"We need a plan to end this," Dean said. "Caleb and JT are going to outline the newest threat. We need to know the ingredients in those medicine bags. If we can use them as a weapon, we can end them."

"We've got a lot of facts, done a lot of research," Sam added. "Now we need the last few bits that will put this all into a workable plan."

Ryker snagged a can of soda from the table and followed Sam and Dean from the room. James picked up the plate of cookies brought by Mary and some napkins.

"You just had lunch," Max observed.

"As dad would say, that was lunch, this is dessert … or something similar." James grinned and followed Joshua and JT.

Samuel chuckled as he gathered the remaining soda cans and stacked them in a box to take to the records room.

"You bringing the rest of the drinks?" Max asked, as he lifted the heavy box.

"As you're seasoned researchers, Mary has loosened the rules. Don't make her regret it."

"We'll be careful," Max promised. Careful was worth it to have something to drink when researching dry, dusty books.

.

Heads were bent over books and letters, and turning pages and scratching pens were nearly the only sounds in the records room. Everyone except Joshua and Joseph were looking for answers on the medicine bags. Joseph was back in the banquet room working with Joshua to come up with a ward to block the witches from taking energy from Dean and JT.

"You want to include Golden Pothos?" Joseph asked.

"It repels energy." Joshua dropped in a pinch of the plant and mixed.

"Then use some Calantheas. It naturally closes out darkness."

"Good call." Joshua mixed some leaves into the paste and used his pistil to grind them together.

Joseph leaned over and sniffed the mixture. "It's almost ready."

Joshua nodded. After a minute, he said, "Add the agate."

Joshua stirred while Joseph sprinkled in the agate stone.

"There," Joseph said. "That should do it."

"Let's get it into the pouches and take it to them," Joshua said.

"I don't think the witches can get through the sigils and wards protecting this place," Joseph said.

"Probably not, as all four encounters happened outside," Joshua agreed. "But I don't want to take any chances. Might they be able to siphon energy through possible gaps in the wards?"

Joseph thought that through, then said, "I don't believe so. They were constructed with extreme caution years ago, with full knowledge of those they were creating protections against. But I agree, that we shouldn't take any chances."

Joshua picked up the two small medicine bags and followed Joseph back to the records room. When they entered, he walked over and handed one bag to Dean, one to JT. "These should protect you against the witches draining any of your Guardian energy. Wear them until this matter is concluded."

Dean took the leather thong and slipped it over his head. The pouch dangled onto his chest. "I don't feel any different."

JT stared down at his own pouch. "I don't either."

Joshua smiled. "You probably won't in here, maybe not even outside. We don't know how much energy the witches could drain through the barrier. But hopefully this will stop the attacks."

Dean nodded, his eyes on the pouch.

"So," Joshua said. "Where are we?"

"Still looking," Sam said. "There are almost a hundred ledgers, books and records from 1899, and another sixty or so from 1900. It's going to take some time."

Joshua sat down near Max and motioned for a book to be handed his way.

Caleb glanced around, then stood up and left the room. When in the hallway, he took his cell phone out and called Onida.

"Hi," Onida said.

"Hey," Caleb smiled, he couldn't help himself. "They're both wearing the potion pouches. Anything different in the canvas?"

"It quieted down about a minute ago," Onida said. "Daylight activity level is down to where it was before you guys arrived."

"Good, that means the pouches are working."

"Then I'm going to get some sleep. I have a feeling it's going to be a busy night."

"I'll let you know when we have something and we'll be over."

"I look forward to your call," Onida said, and hung up.

Caleb stared at the phone a moment. It was amazing how such a simple phrase as looking forward to his call could make his stomach jump. Forcing himself to focus, he slid the phone back in his pocket and turned to see Dean standing behind him.

"How are the witches?"

Caleb walked forward. "Onida says they calmed down the moment those pouches went around yours and Johnny's necks. So I'd say they're working."

Dean nodded. After a moment, he said, "It's not your fault, you know; that the witches came after me and JT."

Caleb sighed. "I should have thought of who they were attacking and the significance of that much earlier."

"Earlier than what, a day?" Deans stepped closer and said, "Damian, don't let being attracted to Onida make you doubt you're doing your job. Dealing with owl witches is new for everyone, well, except for Onida and Joseph. And no one thought about them taking energy from me and JT."

"Johnny did."

"JT asked the question and you made the connection." Dean studied his friend for a moment, then smiled. "I'm looking forward to getting to know Onida better when this is done. So let's get to it, all right?"

Caleb blew out a long, bracing breath. "Yeah, let's get it done."

* * *

Two hours later Caleb and Joshua got up and went out for some caffeine and snacks. Three hours later the adrenalin from the mornings attack had JT sagging, and Dean ordered him to get some sleep on a couch in the meeting and banquet room, Max demanding to go with him. Four hours later Sam sat straight up in his chair and borrowed one of Dean's favorite words.

"Yahtzee."

Everyone's heads went up, and suddenly there was a buzz of excitement running through the room.

"You found something?" James demanded.

"I believe _Yahtzee_ covered that," Ryker stated, only to receive a glare from James.

"What have you got?" Joshua asked, steering the conversation in the right direction.

"It's a small piece, but it lists some ingredients to be used for a special project," Sam said, his eyes on the page.

"The date?" Joseph asked.

"October 23, 1899."

Joseph began searching through his papers.

"What are the ingredients?" Caleb asked.

"There are, wow, some of these I've never heard of," Sam said. "There's yarrow, sage, henbane, frankincense, dragon's blood, rue, agrimony, uva ursi, clove and sumac."

"Isn't that a poison?" James asked, frowning.

"Sumac has several medicinal benefits," Joseph said. "One must be careful when using it, as it can be used as a poison as well."

"Most natural herbs have their benefits and dark sides," Joshua said.

"On the mineral end," Sam continued, "there's black tourmaline, fluorite, hematite, jet, labradorite…"

Joseph looked up, his eyes wide in surprise.

"All those stones are on that list?" Joshua exclaimed.

"And more," Sam said, continuing, "malachite, moonstone…"

"Onida said she connects to the barrier through the moonstone," Caleb interrupted.

"It would allow a connection and conduit of sorts," Joshua said.

"Rainforest Jasper and tektite," Sam finished.

"Rainforest Jasper?" Joseph stated in surprise. Looking to Joshua, he said, "Why would they use that? It increases energy."

"We'll need to see how the potion was constructed, but I surmise the rainforest jasper was added for the watcher's benefit."

"Find out what else is in there, Sam," Dean stated. Looking to everyone else, he said, "We need to find the how-to on making the original potion during the surrounding time period. If there are multiple pages, pass them out and we'll all begin looking."

Attention was sharp and energy buzzed renewed in the records room. After an hour, Mary got up and returned twenty minutes later with more coffee. Another hour passed and JT and Max returned, learned what had been discovered and threw themselves back into research. Mary, Samuel and Caleb rose and left the room. When Caleb returned, he merely resumed his seat and started researching again.

An hour later, it was almost seven when Mary and Samuel returned.

"There's food in the banquet room," Mary said. "Come on. No sense starving to death."

Sam rose, but said, "I feel like we're close and should stay on this."

"We're making progress," Caleb said. "But we need sleep and food if we're going to fight energy witches."

"Come on," Dean said, tugging on Sam's arm.

Dinner was bowls of chunky soup and chicken sandwiches. There were also plates of fruit and vegetables. The meal was consumed in relative silence, with almost everyone preoccupied with the research and the possibility of getting an answer to taking out the witches.

"Do you think the witches used Guardian energy to put themselves back together?" JT asked suddenly. When everyone looked at him, he flushed slightly, but continued, "I mean, could they do that before? If they couldn't, that means we can chop off their heads without them coming back if dad and I are wearing these pouches," he finished, pointing to his chest.

Joseph spoke up. "I don't know whether they could before or not. After their initial escape when Onida was just taking over, they've never left the trap. Then, Onida used her energy and a potion to put them back. No one has gone into the enclosure to test whether they could die or not."

JT nodded.

Soon everyone was back at the research, looking through the ledgers and letters with renewed energy. It wasn't too long before Joseph said, "I think I have it." He seems so surprised, that Joshua had to prompt him to speak.

"Joseph?"

The medicine man looked up. "I think I have it, but it isn't exact from what I can tell; it's not like a recipe. It's almost as though the medicine man of the day wanted the crafting listed, but didn't want it to be recreated by inexpert hands. Here," he handed the page gently to Joshua. "Take a look."

Everyone sat impatiently while Joshua read through the page. Finally, he put it carefully onto the tabletop and said, "Okay, this is going to take some work to decipher. There are several Yakama words here for something other than ingredients, or ingredients I'm not familiar with." Looking at Joseph, he said, "Do you recognize all the ingredients?"

Joseph shook his head. "Let Mary take a look," he said, nodding to his wife.

Mary took the paper and read through the page. After a moment, she frowned as she continued to read. When she finished, she handed the paper back to her husband. "I can decipher some of the words, like _a-__nch'iistí_ means 'with an awl,' and _ltáy'ltay_ is a 'bag,'" she looked up, "maybe the bag they put the ingredients into. But there are several words in ancient Yakama, older than the texts I've studied. I would say the dialects and words were mixed deliberately to make reading the recipe more difficult. I'll need a few hours to look them up, and I might need to call in Elan."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Elan Begaye. He's one of our language experts. He's spent years translating some of the most ancient Yakama texts in the back room and knows more about the Yakama language than anyone I've ever met."

Dean glanced over at Sam and Caleb, the latter of whom shrugged his shoulders.

"The tribe knows something's going on anyway," Sam said.

"All right. Do you think he can come tonight?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure he will," Mary said, rising. "I'll give him a call."

Joshua leaned over the table and retrieved the page with the ingredients. "I'm going to see if I can decipher some of this, figure out the ingredients amounts and how this potion works. Joseph?"

The other man smiled. "I'm in. Want some coffee?"

"Definitely," Joshua smiled. "We're going to need it."

Yawning, Dean rose and stretched.

"Why don't you go and get some rest," Sam suggested. "You hardly got any sleep last night, with the owls chasing you down the road."

"We were being attacked, not chased," Dean clarified. "Just for the record."

Caleb laughed. "Yeah, I'm telling that story to Juliet the moment we get back."

The team walked down the hallway and into the banquet and meeting room. Dean immediately went to the couch he'd occupied the day before and dropped down. Pulling the sofa blanket over him, he quickly dropped off to sleep.

Sam went to another couch and lay down.

Caleb pulled one of the larger lounge chairs over near Dean and sat down, stretching in the comfy chair.

Ryker walked over and said, "You get some sleep. I've got this watch."

Caleb eyed the younger man, and finally nodded. "Thanks," he said softly.

.

Ryker paced the large room, his eyes going to the darkened windows, then over to Caleb, Dean, Sam and Max who were sleeping in chairs or on couches. James had gone back to the research room, wanting to help where he could. JT was sitting near the windows, his eyes on the forest outside.

"They can't get in," Ryker said softly.

"I know. But I can feel them out there, watching."

Ryker frowned, leaning closer to the windows and studying the forest. "You think they're here?"

"No, not here right now. Just out there."

Ryker sat down opposite his friend. "Tell me exactly what you're feeling."

JT looked at Ryker. "I ... It's like when you know things. You knew you were going to The Citadel when you were, like, nine. Your dad was saying no, but you knew you were going. And you did. I knew I was going to be the Guardian some day. I didn't know it at nine," he smiled, "but I knew it when I was in high school. Nobody told me, dad, Uncle Caleb, Uncle Sam, they never said a thing, never hinted at a thing. In fact, dad wanted to make sure I did everything but hunting some times. But I knew it."

Ryker glanced over at the Guardian. "Do you think Dean feels them as well?"

JT nodded. "If I do, I'm sure dad does."

"Can you tell when they're close?"

"I don't know. Last night I felt something in the woods, and the witch was there. But, fighting the supernatural, we are more attuned to feeling creatures lurking around. So I don't know if I felt the witch because she was a witch, or if it was because she was a supernatural creature. I didn't feel the witch who attacked the car today."

Ryker nodded. "You said you can feel them out there now, right?" When JT nodded, he said, "See if you can get a sense of their location."

"I told you, it's not like that," JT protested.

"I know," Ryker said quickly. "But maybe it can be. Close your eyes and focus on just knowing they're there. See if you can pick up anything on where they're at."

JT eyed the other man a moment to make sure he was serious, then he signed and closed his eyes. He focused his attention of the witches. They would be in darkness, he knew that. So he imagined the smell of trees and moisture in the air, he pretended he could hear leaves rustling as small creatures ran through the underbrush. He wanted to stop, but instead continued to let his mind roam over forests as he thought of the witches and what they wanted. Suddenly, he gasped and sat straight up in his chair.

"JT?" Ryker said urgently.

"I think…" JT's eyes popped open. "I think I might know where the caves are."

"What?"

"Yeah, what?"

JT looked up to see Max standing over them, an unhappy look on his face.

Ryker explained what he'd had JT do, and Max's anger grew. "You what?" he hissed. "The witches are attuned to JT and Uncle Dean. Do you see that?" he jabbed a finger at the pouch around JT's neck. "That's supposed to keep the witches from getting to him. And now, you just had him announce his presence to them via psychic link!"

"What's going on?" Caleb asked. He'd woken when he heard the argument and walked over to where the three were located.

"JT's not psychic," Ryker defended.

"But they are!" Max exclaimed.

"Listen," Ryker asserted firmly, getting to his feet and standing at his full height. "We already know the witches are after Dean and JT. That pouch prevents them from siphoning their energy; it doesn't mask their whereabouts. The witches know the surrounding towns, they know the forest and the reservation, and they know we're here. JT seeing if he could see where _they_ are doesn't change one thing."

"You had Johnny focus on the witches?" Caleb asked.

Ryker nodded. "JT said he could feel them out there. I figured if he could feel them, he might be able to sense where they were."

Caleb looked over at his godson. "And did you?"

"I'm not totally sure, but maybe. I think they're in their caves."

"And now you know where the caves are?"

JT nodded carefully. "I think so."

Caleb kept a reign on his temper. Ryker had suggested a dangerous thing. If the witches could sense where JT was, they could mount an attack. However, as Ryker pointed out, the witches already knew they were there. They hadn't needed a psychic link to either JT or Dean to find their whereabouts in the three previous attacks. Those facts supported Ryker's contention that JT trying to sense where the witches were wouldn't put him in danger.

Blowing out a measured breath, he gave Ryker a nod. "Okay. Maybe on this hunt, you can run any other ideas like that through Dean or me, okay?"

"What?!" Max exclaimed. "He pins a red nose on our boy here, and its fine?"

"Max," JT said. "You know they already know we're here, and they know this reservation well enough to know we're in this Hall. Ryker didn't do anything wrong."

Max eyed JT, and turned and walked away. He needed some space, he needed to think.

JT started to go after him when Ryker put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go. I'm the one he's mad at." Slowly Ryker followed Max, not trying to catch up with the other man, just keeping him in sight as he left the banquet room.

JT's shoulders slumped. Glancing up at Caleb, he said, "I didn't think there would be anything wrong with trying to sense where the witches were. They're psychic, I know that. But Ryker was right. Maybe if dad and I tried, we could take this fight to them instead of them ambushing us all the time."

Caleb sat down and said, "_All the time_ is twice … aside from the owl attack. We've been here for a couple days. Some hunts are easy, some are more complicated. We knew coming in that this one would fall into the complicated category. It was a good idea, if a bit premature. We don't need to know where they are right now."

"But if we do need to know, now we know we can," JT countered.

Caleb smiled. "It's a good tool to use if we need to. Now, why don't you take my chair and get some sleep. I'm going to see about bringing more couches in here, maybe find some blankets. I think we'll all be bedding down here tonight."

JT climbed to his feet and said, "I'll help you. We all need some sleep."

* * *

Joshua rubbed his eyes and took another sip of coffee. It was after midnight, and he was tired. His eyes went to James, who was lying face down on the table, asleep. His pen, however, was still poised in his hand. "Valiant to the end," Joshua mused with a chuckle. Focusing his eyes on the page in front of him, he said, "I think that's going to be two Tablespoons of sumac."

"So much?" Joseph asked.

"That's what the records look like. Anything less won't balance out the rainforest jasper."

Joseph nodded, then stifled a yawn.

Joshua smiled. "It's late. Think we should go at this again in the morning?"

"Maybe," Joseph said with a smile. "I just want to finish this last part, then…"

The door at the end of the room opened, and Mary and Elan walked back into the records room, their faces grim.

Joshua pushed himself to his feet. "You couldn't translate the language?"

"Yes, we could, I believe." Elan glanced at Mary. "With all my expertise as a Yakama linguist, I believe the best translation of _shíwanish nút awínshma_ is men stranger life."

Joseph frowned. "What? What does men stranger life mean?"

Mary glanced at Elan, who gave her a nod, before facing her husband and Joshua. "It means dead men."

Joseph frowned. "Excuse me? Dead men?"

Joshua frowned at Mary and Elan, then gasped suddenly as the implication hit him. "They didn't."

Elan dropped into a chair near Joseph and nodded. "It looks like they did."

Joseph frowned. "Did what? What did they do?"

"They used … parts of the fallen Yakama warriors in the medicine bags to strengthen the spell."

Joseph looked shocked. "They what?"

"They probably used blood from each of the warriors who'd fallen in fighting the witches; hair as well," Joshua continued wearily. "There's an inherent power in dead men's blood."

No spoke for several minutes, until Joseph finally said, "You understand what this means…"

"I do," Joshua nodded. "There is absolutely no way we can recreate the original spell."

TBC

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you to all who've taken a moment to write a review, especially Shazza19. It's always great to know you're enjoying this journey as much as I am. We've past the halfway mark, so hang on for the rest of the ride!_


	17. Chapter 17

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 17

"You mean we can't use the medicine bags?" Dean asked with a yawn. It was firmly south of midnight. Being chased by owls last night with only a couple hours sleep this morning just wasn't enough shut eye any longer. Age was a relentless shrew.

Elan Begaye had gone home a few minutes before, and Mary was back in the ancient records room, returning the books they'd used for the translation of the old Yakama text to the shelves.

"There's no way to recreate their power," Joshua said. "We don't have access to the bodies of the warriors who died fighting the witches."

"And using remains of warriors fallen in battle is dark magic," Joseph said with a shudder.

"What about the power of the medicine bags without the blood and hair?" Sam asked. "The ingredients are powerful in their own right."

"We may be able to recreate something," Joshua said, "but it's going to take time. We'd need to analyze which ingredients are the focus ingredients and which are supportive."

"We know the warriors' blood was a main ingredient," Joseph said. "We just don't know how it interacted with other ingredients or which other ingredients were focal points to the blood."

"Onida should be able to help with that," Caleb said.

Sam frowned. "How?"

"She's the energy conduit. She's been connecting with those medicine bags every day for over forty years. If there's anyone who can identify the working components in the bags, it's her."

"Okay," Dean said, getting to his feet. Looking to Joshua and Joseph, he said, "You ready for a road trip?"

"Where?" Joseph asked.

Dean smiled. "To Onida's. I'm sure she's up."

"That's going to be a lot of people descending on her home," Sam commented.

"Everyone isn't going," Dean said. "Just us."

Caleb frowned. "What?"

"JT, James, Max and Ryker are staying here at the Hall. I don't want everyone on the road at the same time."

"They aren't going to like that," Caleb stated. Everyone was a bit on edge, as Ryker and Max's earlier head-to-head showed. While the pair had reconciled their differences, telling the four they were staying here wasn't going to win any points.

"Do you think that's wise?" Joshua asked.

"We'll be back in the morning."

Sam shook his head. "We shouldn't split up."

"We've been splitting up since this thing began," Dean reasoned.

"I'll stay here," Sam said. "That way it doesn't look like they're the B team."

"Seriously?" Dean exclaimed, suddenly angry. "You think this is about who's on first? This is about protecting our team as best as we can, about not taking unnecessary risks by parading all of us together on the road to Onida's. It's not about one team being more important than the other!"

"I _know_ that," Sam stressed. "But we've got a very seasoned team in here, and a young one out there. What would you have done if Dad, Bobby, Mac and Jim were on a hunt and left us behind in a motel?"

Dean's irritation abruptly faded. Sighing, he admitted, "I would have gone after them."

"And who raised these kids?"

"I did." Dean said. "For the most part," he added with a small smile. He hadn't raised Ryker; and technically, he hadn't raised Max, though he could take a lot of credit for the young man's training.

"Now do you see? You can't just tell them to stay here and expect them to do it."

"Yeah, okay. Are you sure about staying here?"

"I'm fine with it. Joshua and Joseph are the ones needed to tackle the potion ingredients, and Caleb can be there for Onida, help her figure things out. I'll stay here, get some sleep and see you guys in the morning."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, okay." Looking to Joseph and Joshua, he said, "You two ready to pull an all-nighter?"

"Haven't had one of those since graduating from the University of Washington," Joseph said humorously.

"I'll stay awake as long as possible," said Joshua. Looking to Joseph, he said, "Let's gather everything we'll need."

"Potion ingredients as well?" Joseph asked.

"I don't think you'll need those just yet," Sam said. "Right now it's about figuring out a way to use the original ingredients to prevent the witches from regenerating so we can kill them once and for all."

"You can make what you need when we get back here in the morning," Caleb added.

Joseph nodded.

Quickly Joshua and Joseph began putting papers into folders. After a minute, Joshua stood and said, "All right, we're ready."

"Then let's go tell the kids and get going."

.

To say the "kids" weren't happy was an understatement.

"We're not staying here while you're out there on the road," Max stated, his arms crossed over his chest in defiance.

"Agreed," Ryker confirmed, standing at his tallest and straightest.

"I don't like this," James added.

"This isn't open for debate," Dean stated firmly. "We're only going to Onida's to get her help in figuring out the medicine bag. We'll be back in the morning. Sam's staying here too."

"All we're doing is minimizing how many of us are on the road at one time," Caleb said. "This doesn't mean we're going into battle without the entire team."

JT hadn't said anything since Dean announced he and Caleb were going with Joshua and Joseph to Onida's. Instead, he'd just watched his father until he said simply, "Okay."

"What?" Max exclaimed, turning to his friend.

"We're staying here, for now." Staring his dad straight in the eye, he continued, "If we don't hear from you every two hours, we're going to Onida's."

Caleb tried to cover his smile as he turned away. For all his dry sense of humor and Boy Scout ways, JT was the spittin' image of his Guardian father.

Years of practice came in handy as Dean kept a smile off his face, but his eyes had softened, and JT knew he'd won this argument, at least partially.

"All right, we'll call every two hours."

"It's almost one-thirty," Caleb said. "Onida is going to be busy."

"It will still take us some time to finish getting the potion ingredients in their correct measurements," Joshua said. "We won't monopolize her time. We'll get her input when needed. When we near the finish, we'll need her to double check what she told us and how we put it together."

"Okay, then let's get going," Dean said, heading for the door.

Once all four were in one of the two remaining SUVs, Caleb insisted Dean drive so he would be free to shoot witches out of the sky. Joseph and Joshua were in the back, with blankets over their heads and shoulders in case any flying witches took out the back windows.

"I'm not sure this is entirely necessary," Joseph remarked quietly to Joshua.

"I think this is extreme," Joshua grumbled as he sat with his head covered in an old blanket.

Caleb forced the smile off his face before he turned around. "Twice when the witches attacked, it was while we were driving. They took out the windows. I don't want either of you to be cut with flying glass." Casting Dean a sly glance, he fumbled out his cell, whipped it around and took a picture. "Besides, that picture is going to be worth a lot!"

Dean laughed out loud while Joshua voiced his indignation from the back seat.

"You only had us wear blankets so you could take that ridiculous picture," Joshua fumed, sliding the blanket from around his head.

"No, I didn't," Caleb stated. "Put it back. Did you see the window of the last SUV? The picture was just a perk, not the reason."

Joshua mumbled something about being able to turn Caleb into a toad.

"Hey, I was your glorified babysitter for years, stood in line at American Girl more times than I can count, sat in tiny chairs at more tea parties than I would admit to even under oath. _And_ had my hair turned pink by a color changing spell wrecked by your precocious daughter. I think I'm owed a picture of you with a stupid blanket on your head."

Joshua smirked at the memory of Caleb's pink hair, but had to admit the Knight had put up with a lot over the years from both Mary and Josie. "All right, fine. You're due one shot. Just don't let it get out. I have a reputation to uphold."

"It's for me and my blackmail schemes only," Caleb stated. Looking over at Dean, he said, "Mush."

Dean glared at his friend. "What, I'm a dog now?"

"See, not so funny when you're on the receiving end," Joshua taunted.

Dean put the car into gear and headed down the road.

Caleb kept his eyes on the scenery, watching the road both front and rear.

Dean felt the tension of driving to Onida's in the middle of the night. Night before last he'd been attacked in front of the Records Hall, last night he and Max had been attacked by owls, and this morning JT and Caleb's car was run off the road by witches. He knew Caleb was on edge, watching every move outside; he was hard pressed not to let his gaze dart between the road and the scenery as well.

"We're almost there," Joshua said.

Dean glanced back in the rearview mirror and nodded. He slowed down, looking for the turn to go to Onida's.

"There," Caleb said softly, pointing ahead.

Dean squinted, and could just make out the opening between the bushes. "Okay, I see it." Slowing, he turned gingerly onto the dirt road and drove down the driveway to Onida's. It was only when he'd parked in the front yard that he let the tension melt from his shoulders.

"We got here without being attacked by witches or owls," Joshua stated.

"Thanks for the review," Caleb muttered, pushing open the car door and scanning the yard and the woods. Feeling a presence in the darkness, he stared onto the wooded area near the meadow. "Oh, no, witch. He's not coming to talk to you," he muttered.

Dean walked up behind Caleb and said, "I know she's there."

"You can feel her?" Caleb asked.

Dean nodded. "Not in here," he said, pointing to his head, "but in here," he poked his chest.

Caleb stared until Joshua and Joseph stepped away from the car, and he needed to make way for them to go up the stairs.

Dean watched his friend, and suddenly felt distance between them for the first time since he'd taken the blame for Sam shooting Caleb all those years ago. He couldn't help feeling like he'd disappointed or worse, surprised, Caleb somehow. Looking out to the witch standing in the trees, he gave her a nod and followed Caleb up the stairs.

When they reached the top, Caleb didn't bother to knock; just pushed open the door and walked inside. He knew Onida sensed his energy the moment they'd driven up, and she would be too busy working the canvas to open the door herself.

He showed Joseph and Joshua into the kitchen so they could use the table, then stepped out onto the deck. Coming up behind Onida, he touched her back lightly. "How goes the canvas?"

"Not too bad tonight," Onida said. "Those pouches seem to be doing a good job blocking Dean and JT's energy. Without that, I think they need to recover from the last couple nights' activities."

Caleb let down his blocks and allowed himself to hear the witches. "Wow, they don't sound like they're recovering."

"Anger is an emotion, but not exactly the same as the energy they need to escape. Otherwise they would have gotten free years ago."

"There's one outside right now."

Onida nodded. "I know. I felt her energy."

"Dean feels her too."

Onida glanced over her shoulder. "How?"

"In here," he pointed to his heart.

Onida smiled. "I guess that makes sense."

Caleb frowned. "How so? I don't get it."

"You said it yourself. Merlin searched the longest for the man who was hardest to find; one with a sacrificial heart. Don't you see why the witches would be interested in him, in JT? They need a sacrifice to up their power. What more could they want than two people whose hearts are dedicated to sacrifice? And why wouldn't that same sacrificing heart not feel the witches' desire?"

Caleb stared at her for what seemed like minutes before he smiled. "Thanks. I didn't get it when Dean said he could feel them in his heart."

"Well, not his literal heart, you know," Onida said, her hands moving back and forth across the canvas. "His metaphysical heart."

Caleb froze. Metaphysical heart. Dean's power was in his heart. Damn it! Why hadn't he thought of that before!

Turning, he ran back inside and found Dean standing on the front porch, staring out into the night. "You're the key," Caleb stated.

Dean glanced over at Caleb. "I'm what?" He slid his phone back into his pocket, having just given JT a call to let him know they'd gotten here safely.

"We don't need the warriors' blood or hair. We just need your blood and hair."

Dean frowned as he ran a hand over his head. "I'm not giving up any hair." He'd noticed his hair had thinned slightly as he'd gotten older, but his vanity prevented him from admitting that to Caleb. The he rolled his eyes as Caleb laughed.

"You're still pretty," Caleb stated, and batted his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. So why do you need my blood and hair?"

Caleb wisely swallowed his laughter before his best friend retaliated. They both had their vanities. "The key ingredient in the medicine bags was pieces of the warriors who sacrificed themselves to protect the tribe. That's what made the medicine bags so strong. But we don't have access to blood and hair from the original warriors who perished. What we do have access to, is someone else who would sacrifice themselves to fight evil; you."

Dean frowned. "Would that work? And how much would you need," he added suspiciously.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Let's go put it to Joseph and Joshua, see what they say."

* * *

Sam lay on the couch and tried to get back to sleep, but his brain wouldn't let him. Very consciously he was aware of Max, Ryker, JT and James trying to do the same, and failing. Finally he pushed himself upright.

"You thinking of going over to Onida's?" James asked, sitting up quickly on the couch Dean had recently vacated.

"We're ready," Max said, leaning forward in his lounge chair.

"No," Sam smiled. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh," James muttered, flopping back down.

Sam looked at the four men he'd known since they were boys. "Why don't we work on another piece of his puzzle?"

JT rolled onto his side and asked, "Which piece?"

"The canvas." Sam looked from one man to the other. "We've been focused on the medicine bags, but the other part of this trap is the canvas. Caleb and I were questioning Onida about it before the owls attacked you and Dean," he said to Max. "I haven't had a chance to go through all the information yet. How about we get that done then get some sleep?"

"Yeah, all right," JT said, crawling off the couch.

"I'll get some coffee," Ryker said.

"How about we drink some juice or something," Sam suggested. "We want to be able to sleep eventually."

Ryker stood. "I'll go check in at the kitchen. I helped Mary get coffee earlier, so I know where it is."

"I'll go with you," James said, following Ryker from the room.

Max climbed from his lounge chair. "Guess I'll get the legal pads ready."

JT walked over to the windows and looked outside.

"You see any witches?" Sam asked.

JT shook his head. "No, not here. They're still in their caves."

Sam's eyes shot to JT's face. "You can feel the witches are in their caves," he stated.

JT smiled. "I know, weird, huh? It must have something to do with their energy being connected to mine."

"When you were at Onida's, did she say anything about working the canvas that made sense to you, that maybe you could see happening as a Guardian?"

JT turned to Sam and said, "I'm not the Guardian, so I don't know. There can only be one Guardian at a time, and that's dad."

Sam sighed. "I know that. I just meant that as you both have Guardian power, you both see the canvas in a different way, and you both can sense the witches. I wondered if there was something in what Onida said about working with the canvas that struck a chord."

JT watched Sam's face a moment before saying, "She called me baby Guardian."

Sam frowned. "What?"

"The witch," JT clarified. "She said I was a baby Guardian. In the woods during the fight, a witch leaned over dad and said _Guardian_. That's not what she called me. Baby Guardian means not full grown, not an adult yet. I think that says everything."

Sam frowned. "JT, she didn't mean you weren't a good fighter or not a true Guardian."

JT smiled. "Wow, way to go off the deep end, Uncle Sam. I know that. She was saying there was a lot more I needed to learn to be the Guardian." Leaning back against the window sill, he crossed his arms loosely. "I've hunted for a lot of years and I'm good at it. I realize I'm not in the same league as you, dad and Uncle Caleb, but since hunting full time for the last few years, you think to yourself; I'm pretty good at this job. I'll be ready to step into my old man's shoes when he decides to retire. Then a witch calls you a baby Guardian," he chuckled softly, "and you realize just how far you have to go."

Sam laughed. Turning, he leaned back next to JT. "You know me and your dad hunted since we were kids; well, at least your dad did. I didn't start quite as young as he had to." Sam watched idly as Max put the pads and pens on the banquet table. "When I returned to hunting after Jessica died, I was getting back into the flow, relearning moves I'd known when I was young. Soon, I realized how good I was becoming. Dean, who had always taken the leadership role during hunts, would say to do something, and I'd suggest something else. He'd stop, think about it, and often he'd agree and do things my way. I thought that meant he was conceding that my idea was better." He chuckled softly. "It took me a long time to realize that he wasn't saying my idea was necessarily better, just that he was willing to do things differently if I thought it was better. Needless to say, I let his concessions go to my head. During a particularly difficult time of my life…" Sam broke off and swallowed hard. He hadn't ever told this to anyone before.

JT leaned forward slightly. "Uncle Sam? You don't have to tell me if it's too difficult."

The offer was so Dean that it gave Sam the strength to continue. "During a difficult time in my life, I accused your father of being a drag to my hunting brilliance. I told him he was afraid to go after the big bad because he wasn't up to the fight. I essentially told him I was much better at the job than he was, and that he should just get out of my way and let me do it."

Sam didn't have the courage to look at JT, whom he was sure was staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Uncle Sam," JT said, and Sam could hear the compassion in his voice. "Dad would never have believed that for a moment. He loves you."

Sam's eyes filled with tears at the truth of the statement. Turning to look at his nephew, the nephew whose heart was as big as his father's, he confessed, "But I meant it. I meant it until I realized just how strong and selfless and courageous your dad was."

JT smiled. He understood. His dad's innate selflessness was difficult for others to grasp. But his dad was a rock of heroic sacrifice, and it was only when you understood and appreciated it, that you really understood Dean Winchester.

"But that doesn't mean he's perfect," Sam added humorously.

JT laughed.

Across the room Ryker walked in and over to the table carrying a tray with a plate of something and loaded with several bottles.

"Anyway, the point of this confession," Sam said ruefully, "is that we all think we're good, we all think were ready for the fight, for the job. But in truth, we're not. No one is ever truly ready to step into a position of leadership or responsibility. Even now your dad would say he had much to learn. And that's the road; learning. So, baby Guardian," he said with a smirk, "while it's true that you are young in years, you'll never be fully ready to become the Guardian, or to be the Guardian..."

"Or to resign from being the Guardian," JT finished with a smile. "It's all a journey."

"As your dad always said, we do the job wherever it takes us. You dad would never understand, but he was the Guardian long before he officially stepped into the shoes. A title never mattered to him, only protecting people. He would be doing the exact same thing whether he was Guardian or not."

"Are you guys planning on getting to work, or should we all go back to bed?" Max called across the room.

"We're coming," Sam said, pushing off the wall. Looking to JT, he asked, "You ready?"

"Yup. Let's figure out the canvas," JT said, walking with Sam to the table.

When Sam got to the table, he picked up a bottle of coke and said, "Cookies? It's after midnight."

"We're going to be up a long time," Ryker stated. "Sugar and _some_ caffeine are vital to cognitive clarity."

Max picked up a chocolate chip cookie and stuffed it in his mouth. "We ready?"

JT laughed while Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"So, what did you learn from talking to Onida?" James asked.

"Okay," Sam said. He was reaching for a pen when Ryker stopped him.

"You focus on remembering," Ryker stated. "We'll take the notes."

Sam nodded. "The canvas is linked to the medicine bags through their mineral, herbal and human composition. When the potion was created, it was put into the medicine bags as well as baked into the very fiber of the canvas, creating a link."

"So the canvas is like a key," James said.

"A key or a portal?" Ryker asked.

"Maybe it's both," Max suggested.

"Maybe," Sam said. "While it doesn't appear the witches can come through the canvas, it does have portal-like elements to it."

"The witches can push on it, they can claw at it," JT said. "That's physical. When they clawed it last night, it looked like the canvas was bleeding. To me that shows it can be wounded."

"If they can affect the canvas when they aren't physically there," Ryker said, "That means there are at least some portal-like elements to it."

"So the canvas may be metaphysical in its most base definition," James mused. "It relates to a reality beyond what is perceptible to the senses."

"Onida can't see the canvas morphing, so let's surmise that none of the canvas watchers over the generations have been able to see that," Sam said. "If they had, it would have been part of Onida's training. Since we know it's happening now, thanks to Dean and JT, it must mean the watchers can heal the canvas if the witches are damaging it."

No one spoke for a minute as they mulled the questions that had been raised.

Finally, Max said, "Whether we completely understand the canvas or not, we know that a watcher has kept the witches inside those containment walls for generations."

"They have," Sam said, with a smile at the young Knight.

James nodded, and pushed the conversation forward. "So, what else did Onida say?"

"Through the canvas she can see the borders of the containment wall. When a border starts to thin, she focuses energy through the canvas and builds it back up She uses different types of energy and entwines them so the wall is strong; white light for purity, green light to build, red light for strength, and blue light for fortitude. She doesn't always infuse a new section of the wall with her own energy if it weakens. Sometimes she uses yellow energy to manipulate and stimulate energy that's already there so it's stronger. She also uses crafting to rebuild breaches. Like when Dean was being attacked at the Yakama Records Halls."

Max frowned. "How does that work?"

"And how does she choose whether to rebuild or manipulate energy to fix the walls?" asked James.

Sam smiled and shrugged. "To both questions, I have no idea. It took Onida twenty years of training before she became the guardian. How she does it is beyond me."

"I saw her in action when she saved dad," JT said. "She used a mix of herbs and her blood to make a paste, then put her hand on the canvas and energy flowed out of her body and into the picture." JT put his hand, palm out, in front of him to demonstrate Onida placing her hand on the canvas.

Max was watching JT. "You saw the energy leave her body?"

JT's cheeks colored slightly, but he nodded.

"That must have been an amazing light show," James stated, unconsciously echoing JT's words to Dean.

JT smiled. "It was pretty wild."

"So when a witch escapes, how does recapturing her work, exactly?" Ryker asked.

"Like JT saw," Sam said, "once Onida makes her potion and places her hand on the canvas, the mix apparently acts like a giant suction and pulls the escapees back into the trap."

"Do we know whether there've been escapes before Onida took over?" Max asked.

"According to Onida, there was one escape in nineteen-fifty-two. Five children and three Yakama tribal members died before the witches could be contained again."

"So the canvas does act like a portal, pulling the escaped witch back into the trap," Ryker stated. "Can Onida engage or attack the witches through the canvas?"

"I don't know." Sam scribbled the question down. "I do know that the forest is a prison, and the caves are like a prison barracks, and only a few of the prisoners can walk the yard at a time."

"If only two witches are allowed out of the caves at a time, how come six attacked us in the forest?" James asked.

"Onida and I believe they were using power siphoned from Dean and JT to get one additional witch per coven out of the cave to attack us. We don't think they realized where the energy boost came from until they met up with you in the forest."

"They realized it when the witch sniffed dad," James said.

Sam nodded.

"Why not bind them all to the cave, why just three?"

"I believe that goes back to how the original medicine bags were created," Sam stated. "These witches are powerful supernatural creatures. The native Yakama couldn't kill them with weapons. What they had at their disposal was generations of education in minerals and herbs. So they used those to trap the creatures in the forest, and as many to the smaller confines of the caves as they could."

"And the blood? The hair from the warriors? Using those in a potion is dark magic," Ryker said.

"Agreed," Sam said. "But think of the desperation they were feeling. There were supernatural creatures killing the Yakama children, killing the children in all the surrounding areas. They'd sent in dozens of warriors to kill them, and they'd all died. They needed to do something drastic or their people might be wiped out. So they created the medicine bags, making them as strong as they were able to contain the threat." While the boys had never confronted anything they couldn't kill, Sam knew what it was like to go against a foe stronger than he was and impossible to kill. It was terrifying.

"But why the caves and the forest?" Max asked. "If I was going to create a prison, I would have made it a lot smaller, more easily contained."

"Those are questions we don't have the answer to," Sam said. "My speculation is that the witches roamed the forest. So after the bags were made, they needed to be placed in a manner that would escape their attention _and_ capture them all. I would also speculate that the caves were chosen for a very specific reason."

"Because caves and mountains are centuries of concentrated mineral accumulation," James stated.

Sam nodded. "The creators of the medicine bags knew exactly what mineral deposits were in those caves and knew how to use them."

"Did Onida know what the minerals in the caves and forest area are?" Max asked.

"She knows the ones she can use to do her job," Sam said, "but I doubt she knows all of the ones used in creating the medicine bags. At least, if she knew, she didn't say."

"Then Parrain and Joseph will find out the minerals as they decipher the recipe for the bags," Ryker said confidently.

Max rose. "I'm going to get my laptop, see what else we can find out about the minerals in those caves."

"I'm going with you," Ryker said, rising. "I don't think any of us should go outside alone."

Max nodded and they left the room.

JT watched the pair leave the room then looked back at Sam. "We're going to try and turn these same minerals and herbs into a weapon."

Sam nodded.

"Ryker brought up a good question earlier," JT said. "If the canvas has portal qualities, why hasn't the watcher ever used it to kill a witch?"

"They can't," James said.

"How can you be so sure?" JT asked, looking at his brother. "Being able to snag a witch out of thin air and shove them back into the trap is pretty powerful."

"Because one of them would have done it before now."

"The canvas may have limits as to how much energy can go through it without it being destroyed," Sam said. "I can't imagine it wouldn't have occurred to someone over the last century, to attempt an annihilation through the canvas. It's very possible one tried, then had to work pretty fast to repair the canvas."

"Maybe in nineteen-fifty-two?" James said softly.

Before Sam could respond, Max and Ryker walked back into the meeting and banquet room carrying Max's computer.

"So, minerals," Sam said, with a smile and JT and James.

"Yeah," Max interjected. He bent over his computer and started typing. "Okay," he said. "Black Tourmaline, Jet, Malachite, Selenite and Tektite are indigenous to the Yakima Valley. Um, Black Tourmaline protects against black magic and repels negative energy. And Tektite … oh, wow, listen to this; Tektite is a stone created through meteoric impact, so its energy is otherworldly. It's reputed that Tektite can stimulate astral projection."

"Maybe the witches are using the Tektite to try and get through the canvas," JT suggested, his eyes going from Sam to James and back again.

"I wish I knew," Sam said. "What I keep coming back to, is that Onida can't see that happening, so we can surmise that no other watcher would see it either."

"But isn't that the perfect escape route, then?" Ryker asked. "Escape through the least expected area."

"It's possible," Sam admitted. "But that would mean the canvas itself was a portal. I'm not seeing enough evidence to support that as yet."

Ryker nodded.

"So," Max said, eyes going back to his computer screen. "We have … Jet. Jet helps with protection, purification and absorbing negative energy."

"How did the Yakama figure all this out?" James interrupted. "I mean, did they use Jet around someone who was mad, and then the person wasn't?"

JT and Max laughed while Sam smiled and said, "Remember, much of this information was passed down from generation to generation. Maybe they conducted experiments like that, or merely noticed that when a certain mineral was around, it calmed people down. All we do know is that the Yakama people believed in that power, and that the medicine man of the day believed in it so much he created medicine bags that are very effective at containing some pretty strong witches."

"Okay," Max continued, his eyes on his computer screen, "Malachite possesses copper, which is a powerful electrical conductivity. It strengthens positive energy and stimulates solar energy. And last, Selenite, which is an activator for stored energy and helps people connect to the spirit world," he finished, looking up at Sam. "Some pretty powerful stuff."

"All those minerals plus the herbs and the dead men's blood would make an incredibly powerful cage," James said cautiously.

"And the witches have been fighting for a way out ever since," Ryker said.

"Do they cast spells to try to get out?" JT asked.

"Do they create potions to try and escape?" James chimed in.

"According to Onida, they have fought for decades to escape by creating spells _and_ potions," Sam agreed. "Sometimes the spells break the wall, and she has to work very hard to put it back before the witches get out."

No one spoke for a while as they drank juice and ate cookies, mulling the discussion and minerals found in the woods.

"So, to sum up," Sam said finally, "the medicine bags were created with minerals that connect to the cave structure, powerful herbs and warriors' blood. Watchers like Onida funnel energy through the canvas to keep the walls intact. Of the two covens, the medicine bags are strong enough to confine three members to the caves at all times, while two can roam the forests attacking the barrier and trying to weaken it enough to escape. The canvas is a portal through which connects Onida to the medicine bags, allowing her to work." Sam looked at the four young men sitting around the table.

"Who said the canvas was a key?" JT asked.

"Onida did night before last," Sam said.

James frowned. "What did she mean by a key?"

"We weren't able to get into that because of the witch attacking your dad," Sam said. "So how about we tackle it? What does a key do?"

"A key locks and unlocks," Max said.

Sam nodded. "Does the key unlock the trap? If the canvas is destroyed, are the witches free even if the medicine bags are still in place?"

James was writing down the questions. Finally, he looked up. "We need to ask Onida."

"She may not know," Ryker said. "She was trained to monitor the canvas and to fix the barriers. Even her teacher may not have known exactly how the canvas works."

"When Onida was young and the witches attacked," Max said carefully, "They didn't escape out into the surrounding neighborhood like in nineteen-fifty-two. They didn't even try to take down the medicine bags. They attacked Onida, not the canvas."

Sam's eyes widened. "Because Onida _is_ the canvas. She's the energy keeping it in place, she's the connection to all the medicine bags, she's the one who makes it all work. If the canvas is destroyed, I'll bet you Onida could still fix the walls by connecting with the bags. The canvas is merely a blueprint for her work, not the work itself. The witches attacked Onida because, without a watcher, the canvas is useless. The witches would escape."

"We need to tell dad and Uncle Caleb," JT stated.

* * *

Dean stirred and rolled over onto his side. At first he thought he was in the banquet and meeting room at the Yakama Building. But a quick look around told him he was at Onida's house. Yawning, he relaxed. He could hear voices in the kitchen, and knew Joshua and Joseph were still going at it with the medicine bag ingredients. Caleb would be out on the balcony watching Onida tame the canvas. Why had he even come? He was bored to death … or to sleep, as was the case.

Caleb had asked Joshua and Joseph about using his blood and hair for the potion, but Joshua had said they needed to work out the ingredients before they would know if substituting Dean's Guardian blood would work as well as the dead warriors. As Caleb had said earlier, there was power in dead men's blood, and Dean didn't plan on being dead any time soon.

His eyes roved the living room until he saw a clock. Three-thirty in the morning. Did anyone ever stop to get some sleep? Flipping onto his back, thoughts chased one another through his mind; the witches thought he was a tasty treat, okay. How could he use that to kill them? And how could he use it without endangering JT? If his ability with the water was alchemic and the witches wanted it, could he turn himself over to them as a hostage, be taken back to their cave and destroy it? All right, that was melodramatic and drastic. No way would Damian allow that to happen. Neither would Sam, for that matter.

The witch's reaction to the water was what stuck in his mind. She was off him in a flash, pawing at her cheek as though in pain. If she and her coven could use his power, then why would it be painful? Or was it his turning the water to _silver_ that was painful. Could he use his ability with the water to change the balance of energy in Onida's trap? And if the balance of energy changed, would they be able to be killed?

No one knew whether the witches had the ability to regenerate before they arrived, though James, Sam … someone speculated that it was very possible the barrier was keeping them alive. If the witches could siphon his and JT's energy and use it, then just his energy wouldn't kill them. It all came back to the silver. So, how could he use that as a viable weapon to kill them?

"What are you thinking about?"

Dean's eyes swung over to Caleb, who was standing behind one of the many chairs littering the living room. "Energy, silver, a shower and a date with Juliet."

"Hopefully in that order," Caleb smiled, moving around the chair and dropping into it. "She'll require a shower before she goes out with you."

Dean grunted as he shoved himself upright, pushing the sofa blanket away. "S'not like I've had much time to shower, what with the birds and the witches." He looked at the glass doors, though with it being dark outside, he couldn't see onto the balcony. "How goes the canvas?"

Caleb shrugged. "Looks like its quiet out there tonight. Onida is suspicious and wanted to know if you could take a look."

Dean nodded and climbed off the couch. Wavering slightly when he stepped on his injured ankle, he straightened and limped toward the glass doors.

"We should have Onida look at your ankle," Caleb said.

Dean shrugged. "I'll put some more antibiotic cream on it later. I don't want to take advantage of her energy when it should be used on the trap."

Caleb rolled his eyes and followed his friend onto the balcony … then ran straight into Dean's back when the later stopped abruptly.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward. "You sure they're not in there wrecking murderous revenge?" he asked.

"No, why?" Onida asked, her eyes glued to Dean's face.

"Because the canvas is completely blank except for the word _Guardian_."

Onida swung back to stare at the picture. She only saw the meadow and forest beyond just like always. Putting a hand on the canvas, she double checked every single barrier and wall in the entrapment. They were strong; fortress strong. Turning to Caleb, she said, "Can you check too?"

Caleb closed his eyes and lowered his blocks. Wincing slightly, he lifted a hand to rub at his temple and closed the link. "They're in full on murder mode." Looking over his shoulder at Dean, he said, "They're planning something."

"So who are they talking about?" Onida demanded. "You or me?"

"Maybe both?" Dean suggested, limping over to the double glider and lowering himself onto the cushioned surface. His body was tired; beyond tired. Aside from catnaps and a few hours here and there, he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in over two days.

"Go to bed," Caleb said, walking over.

Dean smiled. Leave it to Damian to ease drop on his thoughts.

"I've heard your thoughts since you were five," Caleb stated, tugging on Dean's arm. "You need some sleep, badly. You're thoughts are chaotic and skipping all over the place."

"Go sleep in the guest room," Onida said. "Joshua and Joseph need to sleep as well. Joshua can take my bed, and I'll put Joseph on the pull out. You," she pointed to Caleb, "will have to sleep on the roll away."

Caleb smiled but shook his head. "No, I'll take everyone back to the motel. Joseph can bunk in with Josh, and I'll share Dean's room, since Sam's at the Records Hall. Then everyone will have a bed."

Onida frowned. "You sure you want to test driving on the road so soon after the darkest part of the night has passed?"

"We got over here fine. And Dean's wearing the pouch, so he's protected against energy poaching. Yeah, there's a risk, but I think we all need a bed, badly." His eyes swung to Dean, whose eyes were half mast.

Onida sighed. "Yeah, okay, though I'd prefer it if you stayed here. Call me as soon as you reach the motel, all right? Otherwise I'm not going to be getting much sleep."

"Will do," Caleb said with a smile. Turning, he roused Dean and opened the sliding glass doors. Leaving Dean in the living room, he veered off to the right and into the kitchen.

Dean blinked slowly, then pulled his cell from his pocket. Hitting JT's number, he smiled when his son picked up the phone a second later.

"Hey Dad. You guys all right?"

"We're good; tired. We're taking Joshua and Joseph back to the motel to get some sleep."

"Why don't you sleep at Onida's? I don't like you driving outside at night. Creepy things happen."

"Yeah, I know. But Onida's place isn't that big, and there are four of us besides her. We need more space. Didn't think of that when we drove over here."

There was silence for a moment or two before JT sighed. "Yeah, okay. Call when you get to the motel, all right?"

"All right. Why aren't you asleep?"

"We think the canvas is a portal or a key to the trap, so we're looking into it. We'll bed down soon."

"Good. I'll talk to you later, kiddo."

"Night, Dad."

Dean smiled as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. In his young adult days, Ben, JT and James were a joy he would never have foreseen for himself. Man, he really loved having kids, and he loved hearing the word _dad_. Dropping onto the couch again, he listened to Caleb talking with Joshua and Joseph.

"You sure that's safe?" Joshua asked.

"Is the pouch Dean's wearing strong enough to protect him even at night?" Caleb asked.

"More than strong enough," Joseph interjected as he rose slowly. Stretching a little, he said, "I myself would welcome a place to lie down."

"Then let's hit the road, gentlemen." Caleb went to retrieve Dean, and inside of five minutes they were driving down the darkened road back to the hotel.

Early morning mist hung white and heavy over the road, and Caleb wished there was better lighting on the reservation.

"Turn up here," Joseph said.

"What?" Caleb squinted into the smoky darkness.

"It's a short cut."

Caleb frowned as he slowed. "There's another road between Onida's and the hotel? They're not all that far apart from one another."

"It's a _short_ _cut_," Joseph said again. "It will shave five minutes off our drive."

Caleb rubbed at the ache behind his eyes. He glanced over at Dean, who was frowning at the narrow road on the left.

Caleb caught Dean's eye. They both weren't happy with diverging from the main road in the fog this late at night.

"Let's go the regular route," Dean said. "I don't like this fog. We could get lost in it really fast."

"You won't get lost," Joseph stated insistently, moving forward so he was leaning against the back of Caleb's seat. "I grew up around here. I know it so well, I could get through it blindfolded."

"Which is what this would feel like," Dean said with a smile. "Sorry, Joseph. I prefer we traveled on the main road tonight."

Caleb rubbed at the ache in his temple and put his foot to the gas pedal. "Something's happening…"

Joseph grabbed Caleb's arm insistently. "The side route is shorter. Turn back, please."

"Hey," Caleb said, trying to pull his arm away from Joseph's painful grip.

Joshua put a hand on Joseph's shoulder and urged him to sit back. "We're only twenty minutes from the motel, Joseph. Going this way won't take much longer than the short cut, and in this fog, I too would prefer we stay on this road."

Joseph knocked Joshua's hand away. "Well I wouldn't! Turn now or…"

Dean twisted in his seat and punched the medicine man square on the jaw, knocking him back and out.

"Dean!" Joshua exclaimed, leaning over to examine the now-unconscious man.

Caleb glanced at his friend, his eyes wide.

Dean merely shrugged and sat back in his seat. "He was acting hinky. Probably witches. Birds last night, Stepford tonight. I wasn't in the mood."

Caleb gave a soft laugh. "Witch interference. I guess that's why my head is hurting."

"Well, I think your actions were extreme," Joshua stated with asperity. "It's not like he could climb over the seat and drive the car himself."

"But he could turn us all into frogs," Dean argued, his eyes on the road. "I'd rather not have to explain that to Juliet, Carolyn or Onida."

Caleb tried to hide his grin at Dean's including Onida along with Carolyn and Juliet.

"Is this fog getting thicker or what?" Dean asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yeah, it is," Caleb muttered, slowing down considerably. It was becoming difficult to see the road.

"Maybe we should have stayed at Onida's," Joshua murmured, staring out the passenger side window.

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda," Dean muttered. "We're in it now. Just don't stop."

Caleb was driving slowly, following the road by looking at the center white line out his window. "Keep an eye out front, Deuce. I need to watch the center line so we don't crash."

"If this mist is magical, it could thicken enough so we won't be able to drive at all," Joshua said. "I suggest driving faster."

Caleb glanced in the rear view mirror and nodded. "Okay, then I'll need help. Deuce, keep an eye ahead of us; Josh, watch the right side of the road, make sure I don't get too close. I'll watch the left. Keep your hats on, men. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

They drove in tense silence for several minutes when Dean abruptly said, "Do you think the witches have this huge caldron in their cave, and they're all standing around it singing, _boil, boil, toil and trouble_? And then huge amounts of smoke are pouring out of the caldron and threatening to cover the whole world?"

Caleb glanced at Dean before turning his eyes back to the road. "You're delirious."

"I've hardly slept in two days," Dean snapped. "Of course I'm delirious."

A couple more minutes of silence went by before Dean shouted, "Whoa!" and jerked himself back in his seat.

"What?" Joshua demanded.

"There's something out there in the mist."

"Are you still referencing movies?" Joshua asked tiredly. "Because that's getting old."

A ghostly figure whooshed past the car, and Dean exclaimed, "There's ghosts in the mist."

"Phantasms," Joshua said in surprise, his eyes on the figures suddenly floating around outside their car. "They're harmless. Ignore them."

Just then Dean yelped as his door clicked and started to open. Quickly he grabbed the handle and pulled the door shut, hitting the lock at the top. "Harmless, huh? Well, that phantasm was trying to get inside the car!"

Joshua pulled back as a ghostly figure knocked on his window. "Caleb, I suggest you go even faster."

"Not easy, but hang on."

"How far are we from the hotel?" Joshua asked, his eyes on the increasing number of ghostly figures keeping pace with the vehicle, knocking on the windows, pointing to the doors and asking to come inside.

"Hard to tell when I'm not driving normally," Caleb said, pushing his foot down further on the gas pedal. "It's getting harder to gain some speed."

A groan sounded from the back seat.

With all the crazy going on, Joshua had forgotten the medicine man was in the car with them. Leaning over, he said, "Joseph?"

"What happened," Joseph groaned.

"You hit your head getting into the car," Dean lied brazenly.

Caleb glanced over and stated softly, "You seriously need some sleep."

"Been tryin' to do that, but the witches aren't cooperating," Dean grumbled.

"And you're cranky when you're tired," Caleb griped.

"You already know that."

"I just thought it was worth mentioning again," Caleb said with a grin.

"I hit my head?" Joseph groaned. "Must have been slippery in Onida's yard."

"Dew," Joshua said blandly. "It was nearly four in the morning."

"Yes," Joseph said, then his eyes widened as a phantasm flew at his window. Jerking back, his said, "What the…" then, "Ow," as his head throbbed with the sudden movement.

Caleb had the gas pedal nearly to the floor as he pushed through the fog trying to reach the hotel. His eyes darted between the side of the road and the front of the vehicle. His head was aching with the concentration of keeping the car on the road, the constant psychic interference from the witches and getting through the mist. Suddenly, he hit the brake and the car screeched to a halt. Directly in front of the SUV was a man.

"Do you think he's real?" Dean asked, eyeing the man.

"Looks real. He looks like a trucker." Caleb took in the guy's appearance: jeans, flannel shirt, baseball cap. Opening the door, he stepped out. "Need some help, buddy?"

The man looked in their direction, utter confusion on his face. "I left my truck right here … somewhere. I can't find it."

"I'm Caleb Reeves." Caleb held his hand out to the other man.

The man walked over and shook Caleb's hand. "George Wilson," he said, calming down a bit with the mundane action of handshakes and introductions.

"Where were you when the fog rolled in?" Caleb asked.

"Edge of Town Diner."

Caleb grinned and looked to the others inside the car. "We're back at the motel, wherever it is." Turning back to George, he said, "Come on, get in. I think you're going to have to wait this fog out until morning."

"Wait it out where?" George asked. "I can't see anything. I couldn't even find my way back to the diner."

"There's a motel right around here somewhere. Come on," Caleb said, pointing toward the passenger door.

Joseph slid to the middle of the backseat to allow room for their new passenger.

When Caleb was inside with the door closed, he shut his eyes and focused on sleeping people. Turning the key, he drove slowly forward, following the psychic sounds of soft breathing and dreaming sleepers. When he hit something hard, he opened his eyes. "Okay, everyone. Stay inside." Pushing open the car door, he kept his right hand on the hood while moving forward until he hit the poorly constructed sidewalk of the hotel. His car had hit the parking curb in front. Grinning, he felt his way back to the car's cabin. "We're here. Everyone stay inside until I figure out where along the hotel we are and where our rooms are."

"Wait," Joshua said, "If your hand leaves the car, I don't know whether you'll be able to find us again." Reaching into the back of the SUV, he fumbled a bit before pulling a length of rope from his duffel. "I'm coming with you."

Opening the passenger door, he kept one hand on the car frame as he walked around the back of the SUV to the driver's side. Tying the rope around his waist, he handed the other end to Caleb.

Caleb nodded, and tied his end around his body. Giving Joshua a nod, he turned and walked to the front of the car, then disappeared through the fog.

Joshua felt the rope moving around, but was uneasy about not seeing his step-brother. "Caleb?"

"Yeah," came the disembodied voice. "The number on this door is seven." Caleb followed the rope back to where Joshua was standing. "I can't drive the car closer to our doors. I think everyone needs to get out right here. We'll rope everyone together and walk down to our rooms. George can sleep in Max and Ryker's room. There's no way we'll be able to find the motel office in this."

"Agreed," Joshua said. Turning, he made his way along the car to the driver's door and relayed what Caleb had said.

"Okay," Dean said, turning to his right to get out of the car.

"Come out this way," Joshua said, motioning for Dean come across the front seat and exit the vehicle on the driver's side.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want you going out that side."

Dean frowned. "But you did."

"A Phantasm didn't try to open my car door."

Giving a reluctant nod, Dean crawled across the front seat of the SUV and stepped out into the parking lot.

"Caleb's up there," Joshua pointed into the grayness. "Don't let your hand leave the car, and don't let go of this rope."

Dean nodded, the rope held loosely in his hand. Joshua went behind Dean and Dean heard him talking to Joseph and George. He stepped forward and their voices dimmed until he heard nothing. It was disconcerting, walking in thick, white nothingness, held to someone else only by a thin length of rope.

He'd gotten only a couple of feet when something cold and clammy grabbed his legs and pulled them right out from underneath him. He was thrown sideways, banging his tender shoulder and head on the side of the truck. "Hey!" he shouted. His grip tightened on the rope as he was pulled out into the gray fogginess of the parking lot. Kicking his feet, he tried to knock away whatever had his ankle in its very cold grip. "Let go!" he yelled, a reflexive action, because he didn't think phantasms really cared what he was shouting. Suddenly a hand closed over his and Caleb's face came into view.

"I got you," Caleb stated, grim determination on his face. He pulled Dean hard, trying to get him from whatever force had pulled him away from the vehicle. "Pull!" Caleb called over his shoulder. More strength was added to his, and suddenly Dean was free and being jerked toward the SUV. "Come on," Caleb said, grabbing Dean and pulling him toward the building.

Joshua, Joseph and George were standing there, the rope in their hands.

"What the hell?" George stuttered, his eyes wide.

"Come on," Caleb said, leading them down two doors. He slid his card key into the lock and pushed open the door. Stepping inside, he grabbed his duffle and went back to the door. "Josh? Joseph? Inside."

The two went inside and closed the door.

Caleb went to the next room and jimmied the lock. Pushing open the door, he went inside and cleared the room of Ryker and Max's duffels, and made sure there were no weapons around. Coming back, he said, "George, you're here."

"Whose room is this?" George asked, looking inside at the few dishes and cups lying around.

"My nephews. They're staying somewhere else tonight." Giving the freaked man a smile, he said, "They won't mind, trust me, and I don't want you out in this mess."

George stared at Caleb, his eyes wide. "What happened out there? What took your friend?"

"I don't know, maybe a wolf or something."

"I didn't hear any growling."

"Me either." Giving the man a comforting pat on his shoulder, he said, "I'll be two doors down. If you need something, call number twelve. Just don't leave this room until daylight, all right?"

George nodded and closed the door.

Caleb and Dean felt their way down to number twelve and Dean thrust his key card into the door and pushed it open. Once they were inside, Dean finally relaxed and dropped onto his bed.

"Your head is bleeding," Caleb said. He rummaged in his duffel and pulled out a first aid kit. Quickly he cleaned Dean's forehead and examined the cut. "Doesn't look too serious. I don't think you'll need stitches."

"It just aches," Dean said, one hand rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Get a shower," Caleb said, falling onto the other bed.

Dean shook his head as he toed off his shoes. "I don't think I could stay awake."

"You'll sleep better if you do."

Dean didn't have the energy to push his own agenda. Sighing, he struggled to stand again and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Caleb was right; he would feel better if he showered. But he also knew his friend wanted a moment to talk with Onida. All's fair in love and energy beings.

When the bathroom door shut, Caleb pulled out his cell and noticed there were several missed calls. He didn't know why he hadn't heard them, but maybe the fog had prevented it somehow. He hit Onida's number. The phone didn't even finish one ring before she picked up.

"What the hell happened?" Onida barked.

Caleb smiled.

"I've been calling you for the last hour!"

"An hour?" Caleb repeated, astonished. Looking at the clock, his jaw dropped when he saw it was after five in the morning.

Onida's next question was calmer. "What took you so long to get to the motel?"

"Fog, really thick, brutal fog. And phantasms in the mist trying to get inside the car." There was silence on the other end of the cell. "Onida?"

"There's no fog outside."

"There was around our car and the motel," Caleb replied. He told her what happened since they left her house.

"Wow," Onida said softly. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"I guess the witches are pulling out all the stops. Dean suspects they have caldrons in their caves."

"You're all right?" Onida asked, ignoring the humor.

"I'm fine. Just waiting for Dean to get out of the shower, then I'll take a quick one and we'll get some sleep."

"All right. I'll call you this afternoon." Onida smiled. "Good night."

"Night," Caleb said, and shut his phone.

"You all right for me to come out now?" Dean grumbled, stepping from the bathroom, his hair wet and a towel around his waist.

Caleb gave his friend an unrepentant smile. "Yup. Hope you left me some hot water," he quipped, shutting the bathroom door in Dean's face.

"Why does everyone think I'm the hot water hog," Dean muttered. After he pulled on a pair of old sweats, Dean stared at his phone for a few minutes before calling Sam.

"Hey," Sam answered.

"You sound disturbingly wide awake," Dean stated.

Sam smiled. "We couldn't sleep last night, so we've been working on compiling all the notes on the canvas and researching portals and portal keys. JT, Max and Ryker are asleep, but James is wide awake."

Dean blinked. He wanted to know what Sam was talking about, but was too tired to ask. However, he was glad at least JT, Max and Ryker were getting some shut eye. "Okay, we'll talk about that later. You guys stay there and get some sleep. Are there enough couches and blankets to go around?"

"Yeah. Ryker pulled a couch from the lobby inside the meeting room. But why don't we just come back to the motel?"

"No, don't do that. We just drove through the fog from hell complete with floating ghosts that have a mean grip."

Sam frowned in confusion. "What?"

Dean shook his head. "I'll explain later. We're getting some sleep. Don't expect to see us for awhile."

"Okay. Call when you wake up."

Dean smiled. "You got it." Closing the phone, he dropped it on the nightstand and crawled under the covers. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

TBC

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for the comments Shazza19, bingos-gal, Liz, Lobita and the guests who've taken a moment to review. It's appreciated!_


	18. Chapter 18

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 18

Sam stretched and stared out the front windows of the Yakama Tribal Hall and Records Building. He'd woken relatively early and, try as he might, hadn't been able to fall back to sleep.

He and the boys had worked until almost six in the morning, compiling the information he'd gotten from Onida and debating the workings of the canvas. It was now just after ten. The younger generation was still down for the count, with James and Ryker on couches, Max in a cushy recliner, and JT on the plush sofa near the windows. Seemed that the young Guardian-to-be wanted to keep his senses alert in case the witches decided to make a surprise visit.

When he'd conceded defeat on the sleep-front, Sam had risen and sought out a bathroom. A few splashes to his face with lukewarm water and he'd stepped out into the spacious lobby, ready to face the world.

Now, standing before the floor-to-ceiling windows fronting the Tribal Hall, he couldn't help but admire the picturesque view. The mid-morning sun looked magical as it lit up the dew strewn lawn with crystal lights. From this vantage point, it was difficult to believe that witches had terrorized the Yakama people and those in the surrounding towns for generations. But Dean, Caleb, Joseph and Joshua's encounter with the fog last night was just another example of the witches' immense power and reach. No, they hadn't breeched the containment area themselves, but they'd been able to affect the world beyond the forest. How had they done that? He thought the potion bags Dean and JT were wearing was supposed to limit their access to Guardian power. If the potion bags were effective, then it looked as though the witches' reach had been limited, but not _eliminated_.

"Uncle Sam?"

Sam turned and saw Max walking slowly across the Hall lobby, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Smiling, he said, "What are you doing up?"

Max shrugged. "Just woke up. How about you? You bedded down after I did."

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Still mulling over what we covered last night? This whole witches being trapped behind a mystical Native American barrier connected to a watcher by a mystical portal-slash-key is so weird."

Sam chuckled.

Max shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever work another hunt like this one."

"No, I think this one is unique. But keep your options open for different weirdness."

"The world of supernatural hunting; too bad we can't write a book. I think it would be a best seller."

"You could write it as fiction," Sam suggested.

"Maybe James," Max said, and yawned again.

"Why don't you head back to sleep," Sam said. "I'm sure your dad and uncles are still asleep at the motel."

"Yeah, okay," Max said. "You should try too."

"Maybe, after a bit."

Max nodded and headed back into the banquet room.

Sam contemplated the option of more sleep, but instead decided on coffee. Searching the rooms on the right side of the lobby, he made several wrong twists and turns before he found the kitchen. Once he got the coffee machine going, he pulled up a nearby stool and settled himself to working out a puzzle. Why was there magical, phantasm-filled fog last night? The witches had always had some influence beyond their entrapment walls. In the research he and the others had done since they took on this hunt, they had discovered missing children from as recent as last year. But that was _luring_ children into the woods by way of mimicking human voices, not breeching the containment or to exerting influence on the surrounding topography and bird life. The containment was powerful; it had kept the witches in check for over a hundred years. If the witches could reach out and affect areas beyond the entrapment, they would have done so before now.

Pouring himself a cup of hot coffee, Sam added sugar and cream and stirred. After taking a few bracing sips, he went back to puzzling over the situation. They hypothesized the witches were escaping and owls were attacking because they were getting an energy boost from Dean and JT. Creating the blocking spell pouches should have stopped the energy poaching. So how did they make a fog so dense it was literally preventing their car from accelerating?

Rising, Sam paced the kitchen floor. Maybe the witches done spells that extended beyond the entrapment wall before. But they just couldn't research everything having to do with the witches for the last one hundred and forty years since the entrapment was put in place. All he could do was work with the information he had at hand now. After February 2000, the witches hadn't physically escaped the entrapment until the Brotherhood had come to town. They suspected they were using Guardian power, thus Dean and JT wore blocking potions. Now, the witches appeared to be getting around the medicine pouches somehow. The only way that could happen, is if there was a leak of some kind.

Joseph.

His knowledge of herbs and minerals had been passed down from generation to generation. The witches had been fighting Yakama magic for decades and were intimately familiar with Yakama practices. Since Joseph had been involved in making the blocking potions, there was a good chance the witches were able to get around the potion somehow.

Placing his mug on the counter, Sam nodded. To be safe, Joshua needed to create new spell pouches for JT and Dean with his own skills and knowledge, not influenced by Joseph's skills. The witches wanted his brother and nephew, but they weren't getting them, not if he had even one thing to say about it.

* * *

Dean became aware of light, and slowly that awareness of his surroundings grew. It took another few minutes before he opened his eyes. From the stiffness in his body, he didn't think he'd moved at all since he'd fallen asleep. Groaning, he rolled gingerly onto his back. "Ooh," he mumbled as he lifted his shoulders in an isometric stretch, tightening the muscles in his legs and feet. Relaxing, he looked around the room. He could already sense there was no one inside, and that was confirmed by Caleb's rumbled bed and the dirty clothes tossed on the end. Yawning again, he shifted until he could see the clock on the nightstand, and his mouth fell open. Four o'clock?!

Pushing himself up as fast as his stiff body would allow, Dean grabbed his phone. There were no calls. Frowning, he shifted again as he scanned the room. Finally he spotted a piece of paper on Caleb's side of the nightstand. It read; _Deuce – It's two o'clock and I'm heading over to the Records Hall. I'll fill everyone in. Left you the bird SUV – Louis replaced the broken windows. Call when you're up. Caleb._

Dean dropped back onto the bed and yawned. He'd slept for almost ten hours, which was probably a record. Of course, he'd barely slept in two days, so supposed some catching up was needed. And maybe the witches had siphoned more energy than he realized. Forcing himself to get up, he went into the bathroom and took a shower.

After dressing, he forewent a call to Caleb, deciding instead that the gnawing in his stomach needed to be addressed immediately. Snatching up his phone, he walked out of the hotel room and across the street to the Edge of Town Diner.

The moment he stepped inside, his nose was assaulted by rich flavors and fries.

"Hey, stranger," Judy said with a smile as he sat down at the counter. Straight way she filled a mug with hot coffee and placed it on the counter. "Where have you been the last couple days?"

"Doing some work for Chief Adcox."

"Logging, huh?"

Dean nodded, taking a gulp of the caffeinated liquid.

Judy shook her head with a grin. "Want some food?"

"Definitely. Give me your best diner supper."

"You got it!" Judy walked away, then returned two minutes later with a plate of curly fries, a newspaper and topped off his coffee.

"Thanks," Dean said. Dumping some ketchup on his plate, he'd eaten half the batch before he picked up his phone and texted Caleb. A second later his phone rang.

"Hey," Dean mumbled, his mouth full of fries.

"You eating?"

Dean swallowed. "Yeah, at the diner."

"I'm on my way over."

"Everyone all right?"

"Yeah. Everyone slept late because of staying up all night. Samuel brought in a late lunch from The Bread Basket. I chauffeured Joseph and Josh over there a couple hours ago. Since Onida's been working pretty non-stop, I dropped off some groceries for her and was heading back to the Hall when I got your text."

"Want some food?"

"Something light."

"See you in a bit." Dean shut his phone. After a few more fries, the headline in the local paper caught his eye. The small White Swan paper highlighted the oddity of a localized fog that cut off a large portion of the main road as well as isolated the hotel and local diner. _"It was strange," said George Wilson, a Washington State trucker who had driven the route numerous times over the last eight years. "Never seen anything like it. Fog was so thick you couldn't see anything around you. Luckily some passersby let me stay in the hotel, or I would have been wandering around until daylight_."

Judy put a plate down in front of him that smelled divine. Dean dropped the paper and looked at a huge burger replete with melted cheese and more curly fries.

"Wow," he said, sniffing at the meal. "This is amazing."

"Don't say that until you try it," Judy said, her eyes on Dean and the burger.

Dean picked up the burger and took a huge bite. "Hmmmm," he moaned, chewing in rapture.

Judy laughed.

When he could, he said, "Best cheeseburger ever, and I should know."

"How's that?" Judy said humorously.

"I've been on a best cheeseburger quest for forty years." Dean took another bite.

Judy stared. "What?"

Dean swallowed and grinned at her. "I've been searching for the best cheeseburger for forty years. I've eaten cheeseburgers on the West coast, in Vegas, the Midwest, in New Orleans, Chicago, and every state on the East Coast including several places in New York." Looking down at his wonderful burger, he said, "This is it. Excellent bun-to-paddy ratio, just the right amount of grease; not too heavy or slick. Meat lightly seasoned to enhance the beef but not take over. Cheese melted over the side of the paddy, and isolated from the bun by a mild and tangy sauce. A bun that doesn't fall apart, but isn't a hard as a roll or potato bun. Just enough sesame seeds to add a bit of texture but not get stuck your teeth, and a hint of pickle relish and onion to compliment the whole but not become the star player in this masterpiece." Taking another bite, he moaned, "Perfect."

Judy laughed in delight. "Wait until I tell Ernest his burger won the contest!" Chuckling and giggling, Judy walked away and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You order me something?" Caleb sat on the stool next to Dean and snagged a curly fry from his friend's plate.

Dean shook his head and swallowed. "Sorry, I forgot."

"You forgot? Dude, I talked to you five minutes ago."

"I found it," Dean said, taking another bite.

"Found what?"

"The best cheeseburger," Dean mangled through his mouthful.

"Seriously?" Caleb goggled. "You're kidding." He reached over to take a bite, but Dean snatched up the burger and held it away.

"No way you're taking even one bite of this burger," Dean stated, refusing to hand it over.

"Come on," Caleb wheedled. "I want to try it."

"Then order your own." Dean took another bite and moaned.

"I just had lunch a couple hours ago," Caleb complained.

"Sorry," Dean shrugged.

The swinging kitchen door opened and Judy exited followed by a clean shaven older man with gray hair and sharp blue eyes. Both walked over and stood in front of Dean.

"This is Dean," Judy said.

Ernest held out his hand. "Judy told me of your quest, and I just had to come out and say thanks," he said, grinning.

Dean put his burger down and shook the other man's hand. "It's amazing, best cheeseburger I ever… Hey!"

Caleb had snagged the burger from Dean's plate and took a bite.

"Give that back!" Dean demanded, making a grab for the burger.

Ernest and Judy laughed as the two men struggled for the cheeseburger like children.

Caleb held the remains aloft for a moment before handing the burger back. After chewing a moment, he swallowed and said, "Okay, you may just be correct." Looking at Ernest, he said, "I've been on most of the greatest cheeseburger jaunts with him, and truthfully? That's a damn good burger."

Dean glared at Caleb before shoving the remainder of the burger in his mouth.

"You boys have worked together for forty years?" Judy asked.

"We've known each other all our lives," Caleb said. "It's natural we'd work together."

"Well I'm bringing you both a burger," Ernest stated, heading back into his kitchen.

"No fries, thank you," Dean said.

Caleb blinked in mock surprise. "You? No fries?"

"I've already had two plates full," Dean confessed.

"In that case, stopping is understood. You've got to watch your waistline."

Dean glanced down before glaring at Caleb, who smirked back.

"What's been happening?" Dean asked.

"Everyone slept late," Caleb said again. "Sam and James didn't get to sleep until dawn; Johnny, Max and Ryker not much earlier. They were compiling the information Sam learned about the canvas and coming up with some really interesting information and questions."

"Like?"

"Like the canvas being a portal or a key to get to the witches. Like the minerals used in the medicine bags are tied to the minerals in the caves."

"Can we use that?"

"We'll see when we all get back to the Hall. Josh and Joseph didn't wake until after one, and I shuffled them over around two-thirty. I also took everyone's duffels so they could take showers and change. We haven't had time to go over anyone's findings."

"There are showers at the Records Hall?"

Caleb nodded. "Kitchen too. Max made breakfast. Anyway, Samuel should be putting out dinner around six, six-thirty. We can go over all the information when we get there, see what we can use as weapons."

Judy emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates of cheeseburgers, one with curly fries, which she put in front of Caleb.

Caleb rubbed his hands together, grinning. "Excellent."

She put the plate without fries in front of Dean. "Ernest is tickled pink about being the winner of your quest. I wondered if I could take your picture with the burger. I want to have a plaque made saying Earnest won your forty year search for the best cheeseburger." Judy blushed slightly. "He's such a good, humble man. I think he'd love it." She held up her cell phone and wagged it slightly.

Dean grinned and nodded. Picking up the burger, he gave her a humorous smirk as she took the picture. She looked at it and nodded. "Wonderful. And Ernest said these are on the house." Grinning, she topped off their coffees and walked off with a bounce in her step.

Caleb looked sideways at Dean. Sniffing dramatically, he said, "Spreading joy wherever you go."

Dean's face pinked up slightly and he elbowed Caleb in the side. "Shuddup."

Both men tucked into their burgers, foregoing talk for savoring the delicious meal for a few minutes. Finally Dean said, "We're going into the forest tonight."

Caleb nodded. He'd figured as much. Swallowing his bite, he said, "We need to see if they can still regenerate without the boost they got from you and Johnny's energy."

"And whether any of the minerals the boys found out about can make a difference in hurting or killing them."

"What about the silver?" Caleb asked.

Dean glanced over. "That too."

Caleb eyed his friend. He didn't know a lot about how Dean made the silver. He'd seen it happen; dissolving the silver in Nevada all those years ago, the trip that healed him and took out Reagan and his buddies. But he didn't know whether Dean could shape the silver into a weapon or even whether that was possible.

"I don't know that either," Dean said.

Caleb blinked. "You reading my mind now?"

"You're the Knight of the Brotherhood," Dean said with a smile. "Weapons are always on your mind."

Caleb laughed softly. "Do you know if you can do it?"

Dean shook his head. "Honestly, I never tried. I don't know if it's against the silver-making code or something." He sighed. "I wish I could ask Pastor Jim."

"Maybe you can?"

"I don't think I'll be sleeping before tonight."

Caleb nodded. Pushing away his plate still filled with fries, he said, "We should get going."

Dean eyed the remains of Caleb's meal. "You're not eating your fries?"

Caleb stood. "I just had lunch a couple hours ago, so I'm full."

Watching the delicious fried curls for a moment, Dean finally nodded and rose, though he hated letting such good fries go to waste. Waving to Judy, he and Caleb left the diner and headed for the Yakama Records Hall.

* * *

Sam slid his papers across the banquet table and stood. Stretching long and hard, he couldn't help the yawn that climbed up his throat.

"You should get some more sleep, Uncle Sam," JT said. "You went to bed after I did and were up before me. How much sleep did you get?"

"About four hours," Sam answered, stifling the urge to yawn again.

"There's time to grab a nap. When's dad getting here?"

"Caleb said he was going to pick him up now. So probably within the hour." Sam looked over at one of the comfy couches. "Guess I'll bed down for awhile."

"Take that one." JT pointed to the couch he'd slept on by the windows. "It's quiet over there and the cushions are really comfortable."

Sam nodded and walked over. Groaning, he dropped down, snagged the blanket and lay back. Idly he surveyed the banquet room. Max and Ryker were talking at the far end of the long table while Samuel and employees of The Bread Basket were gathering empty plates and leftovers, and covering food for later snacking. James and Mary sat about halfway down the table. James was frowning as he read through notes from last night and this morning. Mary would comment every once in a while as she too looked over their research. Joshua and Joseph had finished eating and were quietly discussing some aspect of the medicine bags, Sam was sure. Smiling, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Over at the table, Ryker asked Max, "Do you think going in at night is reckless?"

Snorting, Max said, "We always hunt at night."

"I know. But their power is strongest at night, and fighting witches we can't see coming isn't a nightly activity."

"We can't see them coming during the day either." Max reasoned. "If Uncle Dean has us go into the forest tonight, we'll be prepared."

"Guess it's a good thing I brought my rifle mounted night scope."

Max stared. "You brought a night scope?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? We always hunt at night." Ryker grinned.

Laughing, Max shook his head. "What else do you have in that bag of tricks?"

"Couple pairs of night vision goggles, which we usually don't use cause we can normally see the whites of their eyes. But they may come in handy if we do go in tonight."

"Good thing we flew on Ames airways, huh?" Max grinned.

JT walked up and dropped into the chair beside Max. "Have you guys figured out how we can use the minerals to kill the witches?"

"Us? Why us?" Max asked.

"Because you're the weapons experts."

"You're no novice yourself." Max stated. After eyeing JT while his friend merely stared back, he finally smiled. "Fine. Dad and Joseph have been working on some magical uses for the minerals in the cave and from the medicine bags." He looked over to where the two men were sitting. "They'll come up with some interesting potions."

"And yes, we figured some things out too," Ryker stated. He picked up a legal pad. "Combine Malachite with Black Tourmaline, throw in some moonstone, frankincense and rue, and you've got a pretty strong bullet to hopefully kill witches. We'll mix it into a powder and fill some shotgun shells."

"You mean instead of rock salt, we'll use the mineral mixture," JT said with a smile.

"Exactly."

"Tektite and Malachite together with turmeric and a hint of diamond dust should be pretty explosive," Max added.

"You can get diamond dust?" JT asked, astonished.

"Joseph has a lot of stuff," Ryker stated with a smile.

Max nodded. "We'll check out that mixture with Joseph and Dad when they come up for air. It might be another good compound to fill shotgun shells."

"What about bullets?" JT asked.

"We'll open the bullet casing and coat the inside with Pyrite," Ryker said. "Pyrite is one of the most explosive minerals in nature. That should knock their teeth out. Our last mixture is Tektite, dragon's blood, peppermint, cinnabar, and galena. We're going to mix the ingredients together very carefully, and pour it into small glass jars Samuel is bringing from home. That'll be our homemade mineral grenades." Giving JT a sidelong glance, he added, "If these things don't work, I brought C4."

Max laughed at JT's startled expression.

James walked over and joined the other three, tossing his legal pad on the table. "This canvas as the portal or key seems to be important."

"We figured that out, Einstein," Max drawled.

James ignored Max's exaggeratedly bored tone. "Everything appears to revolve around it; it's like the conduit. I think Uncle Sam is right, in that Onida could probably connect with the medicine bags without the canvas. But I also think the canvas is more than just a blueprint to the trap."

JT frowned. "How so?"

"I think it transforms and boosts her energy output. Think of it; how could one person contain ten supernatural witches and stop them from breeching the trap? You've got four of these creatures with extraordinary strength attacking the boundary walls almost daily. How can one person stop that?"

"Onida isn't stopping the witches alone," JT said. "She's manipulating the energy in the medicine bags to stop them. Energy from the medicine bags is elastic and chemical. Elastic energy is energy that's been stretched and squashed so it has more stored force. Chemical energy is energy that's stored in bonds that hold atoms together. Onida manipulates those energies to keep the walls in place."

Max, Ryker and James stared.

Flushing slightly, JT shrugged. "I didn't understand how Onida did her thing, so I read about how energy was stored. But my point, is that energy can do many things; split, vibrate and accelerate. If we can use the components in the medicine bag and Onida can split the energy atoms, we could have a pretty explosive device on our hands."

"So if she can connect to the Tektite, dragon's blood, peppermint, cinnabar, and galena, the last of which is very explosive, she could more than double, maybe even triple the explosive yield," Ryker stated.

"Maybe make it powerful enough to blow up a cave," James grinned.

"Let's talk with Joseph and Samuel, see how much of these minerals we can get our hands on," Max said. "We're definitely going to need it."

* * *

Onida paced her balcony, her eyes on the canvas. It bothered her that Dean and JT could see the canvas on an entirely different level than she could. As principle guardian of the entrapment, she felt like she was missing things. Stopping in front of the canvas, she touched it again and felt the walls of the trap. They were strong and stable. Moving methodically along the boundaries, she double checked every single inch and iota of the wall. With a sigh, she dropped her hand.

Caleb had come over earlier today to bring her some groceries. He'd lowered his blocks and checked in on the witches. Again, he said they were planning something, and noted that murderous rage and mayhem was in their thoughts and feelings. Frowning, she puzzled over his comments. The witches were always angry and murderous. So why did Caleb saying that make it sound so much worse now? Maybe she'd gotten used to this level of intensity, since they'd been more murderous for the last four or five years. But how did he know they were planning something? They were _always_ planning on ways to get beyond the barrier.

Frustrated, Onida gave the canvas one last look and walked into the house. She needed to eat.

In the kitchen, she gathered lunch ingredients and put together a turkey and egg salad sandwich, but her mind was elsewhere. Álxayx had taught her everything she knew. But what if there were things she could do to the canvas that Álxayx hadn't taught; that Álxayx's teacher hadn't taught her either?

The earliest watcher had seen the warriors fall and concluded the witches couldn't be killed. Had those warriors fought only with manmade weapons, or did the medicine man of the day create mineral weapons for them to use? The containment was a marvel, so it followed that the medicine man was extremely skilled in the homeopathy. In such a dire and threatening situation, surely he would have armed the Yakama warriors with every weapon at his disposal, including using his magical abilities to create weapons. Of course, knowledge of how minerals could be used had grown as more scientists worked with the compounds. It possible that, in the face of so many dead warriors, the medicine man and watcher of that era were so focused on containment, that they didn't consider taking precious time away from protecting their people to see whether their mineral compounds could kill the witches?

Finishing off her sandwich, Onida drained the last of her juice and rose. She walked to the sink and started washing the dishes, using the mundane task to free her mind.

Caleb and Joshua seemed to see the canvas as a portal of some kind; her energy went through and affected physical things outside in the real world. She knew that, though hadn't thought of the canvas as a portal before. She'd fought the witches physically when they'd broken free forty years ago. And during the months following her husband and child's deaths, she'd set her sights on killing them. Sensing their darkness through the canvas had allowed her to track them, day or night. Using the red energy of burning rage, she'd shoved power through the canvas with murderous intent, but to no avail. The witches' lived. However, that was forty years ago. She'd learned a lot since then, not only about how the canvas worked, but how to tame potions and minerals and to temper them to her own energy strengths and techniques.

Hanging up her dishtowel, she stared at her kitchen table. After a moment's thought, she grabbed one of the chairs and dragged it out onto the balcony. She made a quick check on the canvas again, then turned her attention to her vast collections of herbs and minerals. Opening a few jars, she mixed some ingredients in the palm of her hand and smeared the paste onto the arm of the chair. Stepping back, she focused her energy on the paste and concentrated on exciting the atoms rather than stabilizing them. Within a minute, the paste burst into a small flame. Smiling, she continued to manipulate the atoms in her mind, and flames leapt higher off the arm.

"Okay," Onida murmured, surveying the blackened arm. "Good, but not good enough."

Turning back to her work table, she mixed other ingredients together and tried it again. Repeatedly she tried several different combinations of minerals and herbs that she knew were used in containing and repelling the witches. Finding the right chemical complex was vital.

After working for a couple hours, she got herself some coffee and rested on her double glider. When she felt enough of her energy had revived, she rechecked the canvas and continued her experimentation. It took another hour and a half before she smeared a blackish paste onto the chair cushion. Instead of using all her energy spectrum, she focused on using red and yellow energy. Suddenly the chair blew up, leaving tatters of wood, cushion and stuffing on the deck.

Onida grinned. "All right. Let's see if I can recreate that mixture and send it through the canvas. Who knows? We'll see if I can get a reaction."

* * *

Caleb drove up to the Yakama Records Hall and parked near another SUV. Climbing out, he started toward the building before realizing Dean wasn't coming with him.

Dean was standing near the other car, staring. "You left an SUV for me at the hotel. You have one, and the other SUV was totaled. Whose is this car?"

"Ours," Caleb said. "Samuel had a couple guys from the reservation tow the wrecked SUV back to the rental place and exchange it for another one."

"And they said yes after their other car was totaled?"

"I bought full insurance coverage on all the SUVs. And Samuel called and told the rental place about the freak fog incident, and said the SUV was a causality. They agreed to replace it."

Dean started walking toward the building. "How did they do all that without your being there?"

Caleb shrugged. "I called and said it was all right. Plus, he's the Tribal Chief. Apparently, he has pull."

Inside, they walked to the banquet room and entered.

With the Bread Basket employees in addition to Samuel, Joseph and Mary milling around, it took Dean a moment to focus on his people. Max and Ryker were deep in conversation with Joseph and Joshua. JT was down towards the end of the long table near James, leaning back in his chair and casually conversing with his brother. Frowning, it took a moment for Dean to spy Sam, asleep on the couch near the windows. Glancing down at his watch, he saw that it was almost six. There were a lot of things to pull together and discuss before they went into the woods tonight.

Samuel walked up followed by several Bread Basket employees and said, "I'm going to let this group out so they can go home for the night. I'll be back after I pick up some items for Max and Ryker."

"What are you picking up?" Dean asked curiously.

Samuel grinned. "I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Nodding, he headed for the door.

"Dad!"

Looking around, Dean saw JT and James walking in his direction.

"Are you all right after your run-in with the freaky fog?" James asked humorously.

"We read George Wilson's interview in the paper," JT said. "Was it really that thick?"

"Thick enough to stop our car from accelerating," Dean said with a smile. "But no way was magic fog keeping me away from a bed, good or not." He gave both boys a one-armed hug and followed them back to the table.

Caleb was already sitting near Max and Ryker. He looked up, and Dean could read the excitement on his face. "You got to check out these weapons Max and Ryker came up with."

Just then Joshua walked up and stood behind JT and James, and raised his brows.

Dean gave a short nod and said to his sons, "Why don't you guys get your notes ready."

JT glanced over his shoulder and nodded. He and James walked back to where they'd been sitting to gather their notes.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Joseph and I have been able to figure out the ingredient mixture of the medicine bags; as close as possible, anyway. I would like us to use this room to see if we can recreate the barrier."

"Inside?" Dean asked, giving the large room a cursory inspection.

"The original creators used several medicine bags mounted in a wide circle to contain the witches. We're not going to do that in here. We just need to see how the ingredients react with one another."

Nodding, Dean said, "Then you want everyone else out of here."

Joshua nodded. "We thought everyone could review the new information and hear about the explosives Max and Ryker came up with in the records room."

"Explosives?"

Joshua smiled. "They've been quite creative."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, okay. We'll meet in there while you work in here."

"You need to be in here too," Joshua said softly.

"Why? I haven't heard anything about this portal theory or what Sam and the others have been working on the last several hours."

Nodding, Joshua said, "I know, and Sam or I can give you a rundown. But there are two reasons you're needed in here. One, the medicine bags used warrior blood and hair…"

"Aw, come on," Dean groaned, running a hand lightly over his head.

"Caleb made a good point on you being a possible substitute for the warriors."

"I think that was Onida," Dean grumbled.

"Second," Joshua said, ignoring Dean's griping. "We need to see the difference between Joseph and myself igniting the medicine bag, and you doing the deed."

Dean blinked in surprise. "Me? I don't know anything about magic. That's your gig."

"You know Triad magic, and the witches seem particularly interested in your energy. If it's different enough to be desirable, then it's something we can use."

"You know Triad magic better than I do," Dean pointed out. "And the warriors didn't have anything to do with _making_ the medicine bags."

"Yes, I know. But while I have the most knowledge of Triad magic, it takes the Triad or the Guardian to make it work."

Dean sighed. Nodding, he glanced over Joshua's shoulder to where his brother was laying. "How long has Sam been asleep?"

Joshua looked at his watch. "Almost three hours."

"Okay. Let me wake him up. He can break down the information for me, and Caleb can evaluate Max and Ryker's explosives."

"Joseph has already left to bring back whatever ingredients they need."

"Do you have more than explosives ready to try on the witches?"

"Yes. Joseph has some very interesting magical potions, and I have my own sources."

"Can't wait to see the fireworks," Dean said. Lifting his chin in Sam's direction, he said, "I'll go wake sleeping beauty."

Walking over, Dean looked down at Sam's tousled head and felt the years melt away. Memories of getting baby Sam up from his nap, chasing after a giggling Sam when he first learned to walk, waking Sam for school, watching teenage Sam fall asleep at the table after an all-nighter studying; all flashed through his mind like flipping through a stack of pictures. The years went by too fast. Smiling, he sat down and waited. A moment later Sam stirred and shifted.

Blinking upward, Sam smiled. "Hey. You made it through _The Mist_."

Dean smirked. "Don't say that to Joshua. I think he's tired of our movie references the last couple days."

Sam chuckled and twisted himself around and into a sitting position. "Other than _The Birds_, what else did you use?"

"_Stepford_."

"Why that one?"

Dean laughed. "I'll tell you about it later."

Sam nodded. "But you're all right?"

"I'm fine," Dean said, smiling.

"What's on the agenda?"

"You telling me about this portal idea, and then getting the troops ready for battle. Joshua and Joseph need me to check out their potion."

"They going to take some blood?"

Dean started to nod, then his eyes widened. Joshua wanted to use his blood as a substitute for the dead Yakama warriors because he was the Guardian; devoted to fighting evil. What if he could use multiple warriors who devoted themselves to saving others?

"Dean?"

Dean's eyes shot to Sam. "Warrior blood was used in the medicine bags to make it strong."

"Yeah, and Caleb thought your…." He broke off, a frown creasing his forehead.

Dean watched and waited. Joshua said it; Triad magic. Pastor Jim had given him the clue; _both triads are needed on this hunt_. He hadn't made the connection until now.

Sam's eyes lit up. "Both Triads."

Dean nodded.

"It took the blood of dozens of warriors to produce a magic powerful enough to contain the witches. If we use magic from current and future Triads…"

"That's going to make some powerful kryptonite," Dean grinned.

"But JT, Max and James aren't official yet," Sam said. "Do you think it will work?"

"They used Triad magic on that camping trip with Pastor Jim's church years ago. And Jim wouldn't have said we needed both Triads if there wasn't a reason."

Sam's smile widened. "We need to tell Joshua and Joseph. But how will merely recreating the containment area help in killing the witches?"

"I think we need everything in this trap to be something the witches can't tap into, either to use for power or for extending their lives."

"You have a plan?"

"I think so," Dean said slowly. "But I'll need to talk with Onida first."

"Now?"

Dean shook his head. "We still need to find out where the caves are, and we need to see if the witches can be killed when they aren't sucking the energy from me and JT."

"Oh, and we need to make you a new energy protection pouch."

"Why? I thought this one was doing well?"

"I don't know if it is. The witches were still able to send magic fog from inside the containment area. If they could have done that before, they would have. Plus, you slept for nearly ten hours. To me that indicates they may know how to get around Joseph's contribution to the potion, having been exposed to Yakama magic for decades. Joshua needs to make you one that is solely of his coven, one the witches can't get around."

Nodding slowly, Dean said, "Okay, makes sense."

Standing, Sam said, "Why don't we get everyone together so Joshua can take samples of our blood and hair. Then we'll take on the witches."

.

An hour later everyone was rearranging the furniture in the banquet hall. The tables were pushed aside and chairs stacked along the walls. Joseph had returned with boxes of supplies, and was mixing ingredients in a large stone bowl. Joshua stood nearby, taking hair and blood samples.

"This is going to be amazing," James said, bouncing slightly on his toes. "I can't wait to see the bang."

"There's not going to be a bang," Max countered. "They're recreating the wall, not an explosive."

"I know that," James retorted. "But if the combination works, it should be more powerful than the other wall. Then hopefully we can use it to kick their asses."

JT rolled his eyes and stepped forward. Joshua pricked his arm and took a little blood, then pulled a hair from his head. "Ouch," JT muttered, rubbing the aching area and moving over to where Dean was sitting.

"Got your hair pulled, huh?" Dean asked, sympathizing.

"Don't know why they're pulling hair too," JT griped. "Triad magic works only with blood."

"Maybe we'll find out something new," Sam said.

When everyone had donated, Joshua mixed the blood and hair together and took it over to Joseph, who mixed it in with the ingredients.

"Shall we split this mixture into two bags?" Joseph asked.

Joshua nodded. "There needs to be at least two to form a connection. That's how the wall works."

Together they divided the mixture and filled two small bags. Then each went to opposite walls and set the bags down.

Joseph returned to the middle point, knelt down with the remnants of the mixture coating his bowl, and started speaking in his native Yakama tongue.

The sounds were magical and hypnotic, and everyone in the room leaned forward slightly, their eyes on the bags and the man in the center.

Slowly a glow started around the bags. The shimmer grew and suddenly raced together to meet in the middle, the light hovering almost a foot above the ground. As Joseph continued, it grew slightly but stayed only three feet off the floor. Finally, Joseph finished and sat back, staring at the short wall.

Joshua approached the barrier and touched it. While it looked translucent, it was hard as rock.

Caleb walked over and paced the barrier. "Why isn't it bigger?"

"And why is it solid?" Joshua asked.

Joseph frowned. "I don't know."

Dean walked over and studied the transparent wall. Something was missing, he could feel it. "Did you leave something out of the mixture?" he asked Joseph.

"Not that I know of," Joseph said, perplexed. "We studied the recipe very carefully. Maybe there is more power in dead men's blood."

"Maybe." Dean stepped forward, reached out and touched the barrier.

Suddenly the barrier shot up about seven feet, causing everyone to stumble back several paces.

"What did you do?" Joshua asked.

"I just touched it," Dean said, in an _it's not my fault_ tone of voice.

Sam stepped forward and motioned to Caleb. "Come on, let's do it together."

Caleb moved up beside Sam and Dean; they leaned in and touched the barrier.

Instantly the barrier shot upward and hit the ceiling, cracking the roof tiles and breaking several lights, showering everyone in glass.

"Watch out!" Joshua yelled as everyone ducked and ran.

"Thanks, Dad," James said laughing. "Good thing all of us didn't touch it."

"They'd have to get a new roof on the Yakama Building," Max stated, brushing glass lightly from his hair.

Joseph was staring up at the ceiling when Samuel walked in carrying a large box. He looked up and jerked to a halt. Eyes on the cracked ceiling and glass covering the floor, he said, "Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

* * *

After explaining the recreated barrier to an entertained Samuel, everyone got busy cleaning up the broken glass and bringing out ladders so they could replace the light bulbs on the ceiling. Samuel said he would have contractors come in the next day to replace the ceiling tiles.

Instead of pitching in, Sam pulled Joshua aside and asked him to create new protection pouches for Dean and JT.

"Why?" Joshua asked, perplexed. "The other seems to be working."

Sam explained his reasoning behind the request.

"You think the witches are getting around the pouches," Joshua said slowly.

Sam nodded. "How could they get the fog outside the containment area? If they could have done that before, wouldn't they? And today Dean slept for ten hours. Dean never sleeps for ten hours, even when he's exhausted."

Joshua glanced over at Dean, who was climbing one of the tall ladders to reach the ceiling. "You think they're getting around _Joseph's_ portion of the spell."

"They've had decades to study the methods of Yakama medicine men. Don't you think they could get around a simple energy blocking potion?"

"Possibly," Joshua said. "But it's the ingredients themselves that are effective, regardless of whether one knows the recipe."

"But ingredients can be countered, subverted."

Joshua nodded slowly. "All right, agreed," and rose from his chair. "I'll make another with methods only from my coven and experience."

"Thanks," Sam said as Joshua hurried from the room.

.

Several minutes later the room was lighted again, and all the tables and chairs had been returned to their original positions. After getting coffee and retrieving legal pads and notes from the records room, everyone was once more seated around one of the long banquet tables.

Samuel raised his coffee mug to Joshua and Joseph. "Well done, gentlemen. You've been able to recreate the barrier."

Joseph smiled. "I'm just sorry Mary left early and wasn't here to see it. She'd have been so tickled."

Dean frowned slightly. The barrier was wrong, somehow. While it was powerful, solid wall, it wasn't like the barrier containing the witches.

Sam saw the look on Dean's face and leaned over, whispering, "Something?"

"Yeah, but now's not the time," Dean replied softly. "Later." Now they were getting ready to go into the forest. Maybe later Joshua could show him how they made it.

"So, can we use that mixture to kill the witches?" Samuel asked, glancing around the table.

"We don't know yet," Joseph said. "The first step was recreating the magic that was powerful enough to control them in the first place."

"Now it's about figuring out how to turn that into a weapon," Joshua said.

Joseph nodded.

"But that won't happen tonight," Dean stated. "Tonight we're going into the forest."

Triad members and their Advisors nodded while Samuel and Joseph expressed their shock.

"You're going in at night?" Samuel asked, surprised. "You won't be able to see anything."

"We're used to hunting at night," Max said.

"And we can't see the witches coming anyway," Ryker added, throwing Max a grin over revisiting their earlier comments.

"Isn't this foolhardy?" Joseph asked. "Night is when they're most powerful."

"We're not going in during the darkest part of the night," Sam stated. "While they may be stronger than during the day, they won't have the recharging benefits of the sun, and they've been cut off from siphoning energy from Dean and JT."

"We need to see whether the developments we've had so far can end the witches," Dean interjected. "And apparently Max and Ryker have developed some weapons for tonight. How about a rundown?"

"Okay," Max said. "Strong minerals and herbs were used in the medicine bags to trap the witches, not just to the forest, but to the caves. Ryker and I used some of those same minerals to create weapons that we hope will kill them, or at least wound them with extreme prejudice."

Ryker nodded. "We discovered some of the most unstable minerals in nature are found in the area."

Caleb's brows rose. "Like?"

"Pyrite, Cinnabar, Quartz and Galena," Ryker said. "We used those in addition to the natural minerals found in the rock strata and geography for some pretty explosive compounds."

Max outlined the three compounds he and Ryker had created. "Joseph brought us glass jars so we can make grenades. We filled rifle shells with the explosive compound, and the bullets are tipped with pyrite. They'll explode upon impact."

"If you tip bullets with pyrite, won't they explode in the barrel when the gun is fired?" asked James. "Pyrite is really unstable. The concussive force of the gunpowder could set it off."

Ryker shook his head. "No. A spring mechanism hammers the firing pin, igniting a small explosive charge in the primer. The primer ignites the propellant that shoves the bullet down and out of the barrel. The pyrite will be near the tip of the bullet, not the base. When the bullet strikes an object, the force applied to the explosive tip by the object struck will make it explode."

"Excellent," JT said.

"Where are we on making these things?" Dean asked.

"Ryker and I worked this evening on taking apart bullets and coating the inside with pyrite," Max sated. "We have enough bullets for two guns."

"All the compounds are mixed," Ryker said. "We've got enough mixture to fill shells for two shotguns. We'll fill them after the briefing. And now that Samuel brought the jars, we'll pour our third compound inside and be ready to go."

"Great." Dean nodded. Turning to Caleb, he gave the floor over to the Knight.

"We're going in to kill witches," Caleb said. "Barring that, we assess where we are in hurting them. In addition to Max and Ryker's arsenal, Josh and Joseph have worked on spells and incantations they hope will damage or kill the witches. Josh, you'll set up about fifteen yards inside the barrier's edge with Joseph."

"So close?" Joshua said, frowning. "We don't want to cause any harm to the trap wall if the witches retaliate in kind."

"I'm counting on Onida to keep the wall intact. I want you close enough so you can get out fast if needed."

"Does she know?"

"I'll fill her in on the way to the forest," Caleb said. Looking to Sam, he said, "We need someone who can sense the witches to work with Josh and Joseph."

Sam looked over at Dean. He didn't like his brother hunting without him, especially when the witches had him in their sights. But the Guardian was the responsibility of the Knight, and Caleb would be with Dean. A psychic was needed to cover Joshua and Joseph. Nodding, he said, "All right."

Caleb knew the struggle Sam was feeling, and he nodded his understanding. Turning to Ryker, he said, "Right now we don't know if the circle will hold against the witches, so you and Sam will be the only two standing between them, and Josh and Joseph. You'll both be armed with the explosive shotguns."

Ryker nodded.

"Johnny, you and Max are on cave duty. You said you have an idea of where the witches' caves are?"

JT nodded. "Yes. Between me, Onida and Samuel, we have a really good idea."

"Three witches from each coven are confined to the caves," Caleb stated. "Destroying those caves is essential to ending them for good. Find out where they are, if you can. Ryker's night vision gear will help you get through the forest."

James looked startled. "How did you know Ryker brought night vision goggles?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Caleb stated. "I also assume he brought a night scoop."

Ryker gave Caleb a serious nod.

"Samuel, if you're willing, you'll be spotter for Johnny and Max."

"How will I see them? Even with a night scope it'll be difficult."

Caleb looked at Joshua. "I'm sure Josh has something that will allow you to follow their progress, even in the dark."

Joshua nodded. "I can make a paste that will give off a very mild luminescence." To Samuel, he said, "You'll be able to follow that."

Samuel nodded. "I'm in." Focusing on JT and Max, he said, "Yakama have hunted these woods for centuries. Moccasins were designed to help the warrior move soundlessly through the forest. I have a couple pairs that are well worn, so should conform nicely to your feet and the terrain."

JT gave the older man a smile and nodded his thanks.

Dean looked over at Joshua. "The spell pouch will protect JT against energy poaching," he pointed to the new pouch around his neck. "Can you make something that will hide him and Max entirely?"

"I'll recreate the mixture I used years ago to mask you from vampires in Traverse City. Vampires have exceptionally acute senses. It worked against them; it'll work against the witches."

Joseph looked startled. "Vampires?"

"A tale for another time, my friend," Joshua said with a smile.

Joseph's eyes were wide as he nodded.

"Jimmy, you'll be going with me and Caleb into the forest," Dean said. "Aside from seeing whether we can take down the witches without their getting an energy boost from me or JT, we'll be the lethal diversion. We need to hold their attention so that JT and Max have enough time to find the caves."

"Jimmy and I will use the pyrite-tipped bullets," Caleb stated. "We'll be the ones watching the Guardian's ass."

Dean rolled his eyes before addressing Joshua. "You ready with your mineral and magical potions?"

"We've made quite a few options," Joshua said, "though we obviously won't know about their effectiveness until after tonight.

"The medicine men of yesteryear were more familiar with using these herbs and minerals on a daily basis," Joseph said. "Today hunters use rifles, not minerals. We hope by adding some of our own modern twists and Joshua's knowledge, we'll do some damage."

Caleb looked around at the team. "Stay on your guard at all times. These witches are stealthy, their strong, and they regenerate. If it's quiet around you? Pay even more attention."

Everyone nodded.

"All right," Caleb said, eyeing each person, young and older. "Let's get those shotgun shells and grenades made and gear up."

* * *

It was close to ten-thirty when the two SUVs paused about a mile from the forest. Samuel climbed from the rear vehicle and trotted up to the front car. Caleb rolled down the window and leaned out.

"We part ways here," Samuel said. "You're going to follow the road on the left. It will take you to the southernmost edge of the forest, about five miles from where you went in before. It's southeast of where we think the caves are located."

"And we need to hike after we park?" Caleb asked.

Samuel nodded. "There's about a mile hike before you reach the forest. I don't know whether the witches will sense you coming or not."

Caleb resisted the urge to look over his shoulder at Joseph. While Joshua was over seventy as well, he was used to a more rigorous life.

Samuel lowered his voice. "Joseph has hiked all over this forest checking the medicine bags with Onida. He'll be fine."

Caleb sighed and gave a short nod. "How long before you get Johnny and Max to where they need to be?"

"About half an hour." Glancing down at his watch, Samuel said, "Move in at eleven. JT and Max will head in at eleven-fifteen."

"Will do," Caleb said. "If anything happens…"

"You'll be the first one I call," Samuel finished.

Caleb nodded and waited until Samuel moved away from the car before he put the vehicle in motion.

"A hike?" Dean asked from the backseat.

Caleb glanced into the rearview mirror. "Samuel said about a mile."

"That will put us closer to eleven going in."

"Yeah." Ten minutes later he parked the car in a small dirt clearing and everyone climbed out.

"Gear up," Caleb said, pulling a battle axe from the rear of the vehicle and making sure his knives and gun were in place.

Joshua hauled a backpack from the backseat and slung it over his shoulders. Moving over to Joseph, he asked, "You ready?"

Joseph nodded. Looking around, he said, "I've hiked the perimeter of this forest several times, but never at night."

"We'll move carefully," said Dean, who was standing nearby.

Two minutes later they were hiking toward the forest along a narrow path lined on either side with thick brush and trees.

"I sort of wish we had moccasins," James whispered to Ryker, as he walked carefully to keep down the noise of twigs and dried leaves.

"I'll stick with boots," Ryker murmured. "They do more damage when you kick something."

Aside from muffled footfalls and the sounds of the forest, they walked in silence for several more minutes until Caleb stopped. "We're here," he said softly. "Josh, get out everything you need for the protection circle."

Joshua, who was already unpacking his supplies, rolled his eyes. "I've been on hunts before," he muttered.

Grimacing, Caleb murmured, "Sorry."

Joshua glanced up. "Forgiven."

Dean paced near the forest boundary, keeping an eye out for any witches.

Going to his brother, Sam asked, "Do you see anything?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing yet. You sense them?"

"No. But I have a feeling the moment we go in, they'll appear."

James walked up and stared into the darkness. "I'm getting that feeling of longing again," he said quietly. "They're out there."

"We'll set up the protection circle by that tree," Sam said, pointing to a large pine several feet from the boundary edge.

"You sure there's enough space for you and Ryker to maneuver?" Dean asked.

"We'll have room. Joshua plans on making the circle twelve feet across so he and Joseph have room to work. If the protection circle isn't effective, we'll have plenty of space in which to fight."

Caleb walked up. "Everyone ready?" After a quick look around, he murmured, "Let's go."

They stepped across the boundary line and Caleb felt his senses light up. He gave Sam a quick glance. Sam nodded; he felt it too. The place was alive with psychic energy.

They got to the tree Sam had chosen, and Joseph pulled a small brush from his backpack. Quickly he began to clean away leaves in a large arc. Joshua followed with his crafting wand, drawing a circle in the dirt and mud. Before he closed the circle, he stepped inside and pricked his finger with his silver knife. Murmuring a low incantation, he closed the circle and sealed it with his blood. Immediately light raced around the rim.

"We're set," Joshua said. He and Joseph immediately began unpacking their ingredients and tools.

"Good luck with the potions," Dean remarked. "Kick their asses."

Joshua gave the Guardian a decisive nod.

Caleb turned to Sam and Ryker. "Get inside the circle and keep your eyes open."

Ryker gave Caleb a casual salute and moved into the protection circle. Sam followed, his shotgun held loosely in his hands, ready to fire when needed.

Dean gave his brother a nod before moving away. He, Caleb and James fell into a loose triangle formation, with Dean in the lead, Caleb watching his back to the left, and James a couple feet behind Caleb to his father's right.

Dean was alert for any movement, either ahead or on his periphery, and he was keenly aware of Caleb and James watching his back. "Anything?"

"Don't sense an individual yet, but the forest is a live wire," Caleb said.

"I can hear the buzzing," James murmured. "They're nearby."

A snap off to their left had them freezing in their tracks. After a few tense moments, they moved on.

Caleb reached out with his senses, trying to locate a single witch. But instead all his got was a cacophony of buzzing and static. Frowning, he lowered his blocks further and winced as the noise escalated. But still, he couldn't focus on one single witch like last time. "Hold up," he said, stopping.

Dean immediately went to guard Caleb's left while James stationed himself on his right.

Lowering his blocks even more, Caleb focused past the static and the din in an attempt to find one voice. Letting his senses sweep the forest, he eliminated wind, trees, animals, birds, and the buzzing and searched for the witches. Finally, he heard one; _Come … come…_

Opening his eyes, Caleb motioned ahead of them slightly to the north.

Dean narrowed his eyes and concentrated on searching for any movement at all.

James followed, watching behind them as well as on their right. He could sense the longing to be free, the longing for… Wincing slightly, he realized it was a longing for blood. Shoving that gruesomeness aside, he concentrated on his job. He needed to watch his dad's back.

They'd been walking for almost twenty minutes when Dean slowed. Caleb came up on his left, staying slightly behind and facing away, and James walked closer to his right while staying behind.

"You sense anything?" Dean asked, his eyes still scanning the forest.

"Just the witches saying _come_," Caleb said.

"They're here," James agreed. "But I can't sense them close by."

"Let's double back, head to the northeast," Dean said.

Caleb nodded and they turned back, curving slightly to the north.

They only gone about fifteen yards when Dean yelled, "Nine o'clock!"

.

Samuel pulled the SUV to a stop beside a small forest ranger outpost. Turning, he handed two pairs of moccasins to Max and JT. "These should fit. The leather molds to the foot when warm. Put them on now, and by the time you step foot into the forest you'll be quiet as a mouse."

JT nodded his thanks. Bending over, he untied his boots and slid on the moccasins. They were a little short and tight, but he figured they would expand. When he stepped out of the car, not even the gravel under his feet made a sound. Slowly he made a circle. It felt odd not wearing his boots, but he figured he'd get used to it.

"Weird, huh?" Max said, pacing in his own pair. "I've spent years in hunting boots, but never moccasins."

"If they're quieter, then I'm good. I'd rather not tangle with the witches on this mission."

Samuel circled around the front of the SUV. "See that trail? It goes behind the ranger station and angles toward the ridge. Follow it until it forks; take the left fork. It'll swing toward the ridge edge of the mountain range. That's where the caves are located." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out two ziplock bags. "This is a mixture Joseph made that will detect heat from a distance of twenty yards. There's no need to search the caves. Just toss a pinch of this powder into the air and it will let you know if there are warm bodies inside."

"What about animals?" JT asked.

Samuel shook his head. "Joseph made it a course powder."

JT frowned. "Meaning?"

"A course potion detects large warmth, not small warmth like fine powder," Max interjected. "It won't detect animals or rodents; only something large like an owl-woman."

"Exactly," Samuel nodded.

"What about bears?"

Samuel smiled. "The only bears in Washington forests are black bears. They're only about five feet long, and Joseph made the powder to detect something _much_ bigger."

Max and JT each pocketed the ziplock bags.

Samuel pulled out a small jar and opened it, smearing a tiny amount of paste on the back of JT and Max's coats near the collars. "There, we're set. Give me ten minutes before going in. I'll be on the ridge watching your backs," Samuel said, pointing to the right. Returning to the car, he climbed inside and drove away.

JT and Max paced silently to keep warm in the chill dark of night. They didn't speak, as there wasn't much of anything to say. When eight minutes had passed, Max raised an eyebrow at JT. The younger man pulled aside his shirt to show two pouches around his neck; one to protect against energy poaching, the other to mask him from the witches. Max nodded and pulled his shirt aside to show his own pouch.

JT nodded and checked his knives, extra ammunition and gun, then lifted his rifle from where it leaned against a tree stump.

Max handed JT a pair of night vision goggles and checked his own weapons.

JT stood by until Max was ready, and then slid the goggles over his eyes. "Let's head out."

.

Sam walked the edges of the protection circle, his eyes surveying the forest, focusing on the right side of the circle. Ryker patrolled the left. Behind him Joshua and Joseph were getting their mixtures together.

"Almost ready?" Sam asked quietly.

"Nearly," Joshua answered. "We've got five potions to try. Hopefully at least one will be successful in stopping, or at least harming, a witch."

"I can hear the buzzing," Ryker said softly. "Can you sense anyone Sam?"

"There's a lot of psychic activity, but nothing specific."

Ryker nodded. He wasn't worried about his parrain; Joshua could make a mean protection circle. But he was worried about JT and Max. What if the masking potion wasn't strong enough to keep their presence hidden?

A rustling off to his right had him raising his gun and focusing on the darkened trees. He watched the shadows for any movement that was outside woodland normal. When the wind blew to the right and a shadow moved left, he hissed, "Incoming!"

Sam spun, his face confused. He hadn't sensed the witches at all. "Where?"

"There." Ryker pointed toward a clump of trees. "Wind went right, shadow moved left."

Sam searched the woods. Lowering his blocks, he reached out with his abilities, searching for the witches. "I don't sense any witches."

Ryker studied the forest and the waving branches. "You think they're masking themselves somehow?"

"It's possible. We can make masking potions. Stands to reason they have that ability as well," Sam murmured.

Joshua moved his backpack to the center of the circle and placed several bowls on top. Looking up at Sam, he whispered, "We're ready."

.

Caleb opened his senses and centered them on the witch. Raising his gun, he fired several rapid bursts, the rounds exploding in the witch's chest.

.

Sam's head jerked up when shots sounded in the distance. Exchanging a long glance with Ryker, he forced himself not to run to his brother, friend and nephew. Instead, he returned his gaze to the forest and watched.

.

Screaming, the witch looked down and swiped at her flaming, damaged chest. Growling out his frustration that the witch hadn't exploded, it took Caleb a fraction of a second to scan the area for something he could use to gain enough height to inflict damage with the Dragon's Talon. There, near the huge witch was a large rock. Pulling the blade from behind his back and gripping it tightly, he rushed forward. Using the large boulder to propel himself into the air, he drove the blade into her neck with perfect aim. Sparks and blood flew from the wound. At the exact same moment the witch rammed his body with her massive arm. The mid-air impact jerked Caleb's blade from her throat and propelled him back several feet through the air, slamming him into a massive Oak tree.

Dean was already firing at a second witch coming directly at him when Caleb went sailing through the air. When the witch got closer, Dean raised the battle axe and swung it like a bat, striking her on the left side, severing her arm. As her limb dropped to the forest floor, he saw periphery movement on his right. "Jimmy!" he warned.

James had already sensed the third witch coming. Firing off several rounds, he watched as the creature's chest exploded and she burst into flames. Grimacing, he thought he could see some of her ribcage, but she didn't go down. Quickly he reached into his left pocket and pulled out a bottle grenade. Lobbing it into the witch's shredded chest cavity, he turned and ran. The flames already consuming her body doubled in intensity before the grand finale: an explosion that literally tore her body apart.

Dean felt the heat on his back when the witch near James exploded as he pulled a knife from his sheath. He threw the poison-tipped knife saved from their last sojourn into the forest, and it slammed into the witch's neck. Ignoring it and everything around her, the second picked up her arm, held it to the stump at her shoulder and let it reattach, all the while keeping her focus on stalking Dean.

"Son if a …" Dean muttered. It was wildly disturbing to see the witch calmly replacing her arm while his knife was sticking out of her throat. Yanking his gun from his waistband, he began firing.

The first witch pawed at her torso, putting out the flames. Her chest began to slowly knit back together as she pursued Caleb, who lay dazed at the base of the tree where he'd been tossed. Hand to her neck, she tried to stymie the sparks and blood running from the Dragon Talon's wound as she growled in anger. James circled behind the tree and emerged from the right side, shooting several rounds at the witch. Chest torn up once more, bleeding and on fire, the witched stumbled back. James pulled another bottle grenade from his pocket and threw it straight at the witch's chest. The witch exploded in spectacular fashion, blood, body parts and fabric flying several feet from where she'd been standing.

Turning, James raced for his father, who was firing his standard rounds into the witch's chest and face. Raising his gun, James fired the last of his pyrite bullets into her, center mass.

Smiling, the witch closed her eyes a moment and the flames went out. Dean raised the axe again, but instead of backing away, the witch darted in closer and snatched the axe from his grasp, mid swing. Firing another five rounds into her neck, Dean's gun clicked on empty.

"Damn it," he muttered. Struggling with the witch, he pushed the hand holding the axe away from him with every ounce of his strength. With his other hand he reached into his back pocket for another clip.

James dropped his empty gun and pulled his backup from his jean's waistband. Leveling his aim on the witch, he fired several more rounds into the witch's shoulder. The creature dropped the axe and sank sharp talons into Dean's tender shoulder.

"Arrrggg!" Dean growled.

Suddenly the witch staggered and clutched at her throat. On his knees and using the massive tree trunk for support, Caleb focused on pushing past the pounding in his head to collapsing the witch's windpipe.

James raced forward. Snatching up the axe from the ground, he buried it in the witch's back. Screaming, the witch spun around. Without loosening her grip on Dean, she knocked James back several feet onto the forest ground.

.

Ryker paced the side of the circle, his eyes still searching the area where he'd seen the shadow shift against the wind. He glanced behind him to where Sam was walked the opposite side.

Sam felt Ryker's eyes and turned. He shook his head; he hadn't sensed any witches.

Ryker nodded and turned back to his own quadrant. Something was out there, waiting. But when the shadows did move against the wind, as figures emerged from the brush, his mind wouldn't let him accept what he was seeing.

"Sam!" Ryker called out as several figures of various sizes darted out from the underbrush and ran at the protection circle.

"What the hell…?" Sam muttered, his eyes wide and startled. "What are they?"

"Don't know," Ryker said.

Two figures about five feet tall hit the protection barrier and were propelled backwards. One crossed the protected circle and drove a knife into Ryker's leg.

"Arrggg!" Ryker hissed, grabbing the four foot intruder shrouded in thick, dark cloth.

Joseph tossed a spell bag at another figure racing the protection circle and the bag exploded on the thing's front. A scream that was distinctly childish rose from the figure as it dropped to the ground. "Wha..." he gasped, eyes wide in horror.

A spell bag had already left Joshua's hand when he heard the childish sob. "Oh no," he mumbled as his bag hit the chest of another figure. The small, cloaked figure dropped to the ground. No sound. "What the hell?" Joshua cried, pushing himself laboriously to his feet.

The struggling figure Ryker held kicked him in the groin, but he held on.

"They're children!" Sam shouted, "They're children!"

.

Grunting in pain, Dean couldn't reach his clip. Instead, he pulled a small rubber ball from his jacket pocket and slammed it into the witch's torso. Water burst from the broken rubber and coated the witch's chest. Summoning his Guardian power, blue and silver light spread from Dean's hand like wildfire across the witch's body as she screamed in agony. Yanking her talons from Dean's shoulder, she stumbled back several paces, wiping frantically at her chest. But the silver was unrelenting in its intent. As Dean focused, it crawled across her body, consuming the skin and cloth in its path until the witch was completely coated in silver.

James crawled to his feet. Mouth agape at the silvery statue, he circled around his father to where Caleb was struggling to sit up, twin lines of blood running from his nose.

Dean stared at the silver-covered witch. Feeling his way, focusing on the silver in a new way, he concentrated on making the silver scalding hot. The silver began to sizzle and glow, and the witch's howl grew in horrific intensity. The silver convulsed as it consumed the witch, and slowly the form inside the silver shrank and collapsed into a puddle of melted glowing metal. Eyes still closed in concentration, Dean focused on changing the molecular structure of the silver, and the pool of molten metal shifted into water and ran in rivets along the forest ground.

Caleb's mouth hung open as he watched the silver-turned-water sink into the forest floor. Turning to Dean, he murmured, "Damn, Deuce."

James looked at his father and said, "Way to show up the competition, Dad."

Dean leaned forward, his hands on his knees. After a moment, he straightened. "Check him for concussion," he told James, pointing at Caleb. Reaching into his inside jacket pocket, he pulled out a small canister of holy water, salt and a lighter. Gathering as many witch body parts as he could while keeping an eye on their surroundings, he piled them together, pouring holy water and salt on the remains and lit them on fire.

After Caleb had swatted the young man away, James started gathering the remains of the witch that had attacked him, and was piling them together.

Dean splashed those remains as well before salting and lighting them up. Glancing over his shoulder toward Caleb, who was now standing by the tree he'd been thrown into, he said, "How's your head? Can you sense anything?"

Caleb shook his head.

James circled the area, watching the forest. "I don't sense anything either."

Caleb spotted some additional witch parts on the ground. "We should burn those parts too."

Dean glanced around the area. It was dark, and he didn't know if they could gather all the parts without light. "I don't…"

Just then a large shadow peeled away from a tree behind Dean. Before anyone could react, the witch moved with superhuman speed toward the trio, wrapped her arms around Dean's body and disappeared.

"Deuce!"

.

TBC

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I may have made errors as I was trying to eliminate them. So just ignore those. Enjoy!_


	19. Chapter 19

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 19

JT appreciated the moccasins, especially now that he and Max were walking through the darkened forest at night. They were nearly completely silent as they moved along the path Samuel had shown them. Viewing the world through night vision goggles was also surreal. He'd had practice with them before, Ryker made sure of that. But this was the first time he'd worn them on a hunt.

There was a scurrying sound on his left, and JT looked over to see the white-reflected eyes of a squirrel before it scampered up a tree. Scanning the forest on either side, he didn't see any movement other than the occasional animal. There weren't even any owls, for which he was grateful. While he didn't know how, he had a notion that the owls could communicate with the witches. So no owls were a good thing.

They'd been walking for forty-five minutes when Max tapped him on the shoulder.

When JT turned, Max made a "V" and pointed to the left. Samuel had said when they came to a fork in the path, to take the left trail.

JT nodded and pumped his first up and down, indicating they should move forward double time.

Max nodded, made a slash and held up a zero. They would stop every ten minutes.

JT lifted his rifle and they started off jogging slowly down the left fork.

Ten minutes later they stopped and surveyed the area. Moving on, they halted again after another ten minutes. After the third stop, JT knew they had to be getting close to the ridges. They'd been on an upgrade for last twenty minutes. He was used to the night vision goggles now, and he swept the forest for movement.

Max jogged behind JT, keeping an eye on his best friend's back while studying their surroundings. It was eerily quiet; no sound reached his ears. Then it hit him; there was no sound at all. Slowly over the last half hour or so the typical sounds of the forest - crickets, birds, small animals - had vanished. Reaching forward, he tapped JT on the shoulder again. When his friend stopped, he pointed to his ears and made a slashing motion with his palm flat to the ground. No sound.

JT cocked his head to the side, then nodded. Lifting his eyes, he pointed to the ridges. They must be near the caves. He let the shoulder strap support the rifle, shifted it behind his shoulder, and moved both hands in a circular, palms down motion.

Max nodded. They would be walking from now on. Holding up a zero, he indicated they would continue to stop every ten minutes, and JT nodded. They needed to be on their guard now more than ever.

JT situated the rifle butt against his shoulder and walked forward, the muzzle leading the way. He never relaxed his survey of the surrounding forest. Now that he realized there were no sounds at all, the woods appeared darker and more ominous.

Max turned and walked backwards for a couple of steps before facing front again, his gun ready to fire at a moment's notice. Even though he was wearing a masking spell pouch, he was suspicious that they'd encountered no one on the road or in the woods. He should thank the Lord for small miracles, but he rather shoot something instead. His eyes flicked up to the ridge, and he caught a flicker. If he hadn't looked at just that moment, he would have missed it. JT stopped suddenly, so Max figured he'd seen it as well.

JT turned and saw Max's face lifted toward the ridge.

Max looked over at JT and motioned toward the ridge. Pulling the ziplock bag Samuel had given them, he wondered if they were close enough for it to work.

JT looked back up the ridge, then shook his head. They weren't that close.

Max nodded. He studied the forest and the topography, looking for a good place to move. Finally he saw a small cleared trail that was probably used by wolves, bobcats, elk and possibly bears. Turning to JT, he held up his hand, palm out. Stay.

JT shook his head.

Max gestured again, with more force. There was no need for both of them to go up. He touched the top of his night goggles. JT needed to watch his back.

With a sigh, JT nodded. He held up five fingers. Five minutes was all the time he was giving Max to get up the ridge.

Saluting his friend, Max turned and moved silently up the hill.

* * *

Joshua started for the edge of the protection circle, toward the soft childish moans.

"Don't you dare," Sam stated. "You'll break the circle. We don't know if there are witches waiting in the bushes.

"I know that," Joshua snapped. Lifting a spell pouch over his head, he used his height to toss the bag in a high arc into the trees. A dark, greenish mist rose from about ten feet behind the tree line.

The children dodged away from that area.

"Where are the witches?" Joseph asked, two potion bags still in his hands. He'd been prepared for witches. Now, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Somewhere else," Ryker stated.

A taller figure ran at the protection circle but was stopped at the rim. Reaching inside its cloak, the figure pulled out a small packet and lobbed it inside the circle. Ryker was fast, however. He shoved the struggling figure he was holding at Sam while he simultaneously snatched up the pouch and tossed it back outside the circle. The pouch hit the ground and opened, a dark mist spilling out into the night. The figures ran from the mist and scurried into the underbrush away from where Joshua's pouch had landed.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked, watching the area where the figures disappeared. He was kneeling on the ground, holding the struggling figure face down. "We can't hurt them."

Joseph's eyes were still riveted on the two figures lying on the ground outside the circle.

Joshua suddenly dropped back down to the ground and started rummaging through his backpack. "Light," he barked.

Joseph jerked, then quickly turned and pulled a small glass jar from his own pack. Murmuring a few words under his breath, the jar glowed with soft light.

Joshua sorted through several jars before he gave a low grunt of satisfaction. Yanking a small bowl from his pack, he began mixing ingredients at top speed.

"What do you need?" Joseph asked.

"Pouches, as many as you have."

Joseph rummaged through his pack and started pulling out empty spell pouches.

Another figure threw a pouch into the protection circle, but Sam caught it and tossed it back out.

"Fill these," Joshua said, picking up a scoop and pouring one into each bag.

Joseph pulled his own scoop out and copied Joshua.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Sleeping potion," Joshua stated. Turning, he held one of the pouches to the facial area of the struggling figure inside the circle, and the figure went still.

Joseph paused briefly, then smiled. "Good thinking."

"They're coming again!" Ryker cried.

"Here!" Joshua thrust two pouches into Ryker's hands along with a strip of cloth. "Don't breathe it in!"

Ryker snatched the cloth and tied it quickly around his face. Eyeing the bushes, he waited until three figures breeched the brush line before he tossed the two pouches.

Joshua thrust a piece of cloth at Sam and Joseph, then tied one around his own face.

White powder rose into the air near the figures as they ran at the barrier. Two smaller figures darted across the protection circle, knives and pouches in their hands. Joshua quickly thrust a pouch in the first one's face, and the figure staggered back out of the circle. The second figure thrust a pouch into Sam, who turned his body, deflecting the object outside the circle. Grabbing his lighter, he set the pouch on fire, quickly burning off whatever ingredients were inside.

A taller figure tossed a long piece of wood shaped like a spear across the circle. Ryker jumped to the side, narrowly missing the sharp tip. Before the figure could toss another such object, he or she staggered to the side and dropped to the ground. Soon, six bodies were lying around the circle, inside and out.

Sam started to cross the circle when Joshua stopped him. "We don't know whether there are any others out there."

Sam's eyes went to the bushes and trees, but he said, "At least a couple of those cloaked figures are kids, and two haven't moved since our spell bag hit them. I need to see if they're alive."

Joshua blew out a slow breath. "Yes, you're right. Be careful."

"Got your back," Ryker said quietly.

Sam nodded. Slowly he stepped across the protection line. Pausing for a moment as he continued to scan the vicinity, he finally walked over to the first figure that fell. Glancing back at Ryker, he received a nod: he was watching. Holding his rifle loosely in his right hand, he reached over with his left and rolled the figure onto its back and pushed away the thick hood.

A small, pale face with matted hair and closed eyes was revealed. Sam's felt his heart clench. Quickly he touched the child's neck and heaved out a heavy sigh; the child was alive. Turning back, he nodded and went to the body that had fallen with Joshua's pouch. Another small face was revealed, with long tangled hair and a dirt-smudged face. A quick check revealed a slow, erratic pulse.

"We're going to need a doctor," Sam said, standing. Quickly he checked each of the other children. They ranged from what looked like five or six years of age to somewhere in their teens.

"What do you want to do?" Ryker asked. "It's been awhile since we heard the shots from inside the forest. Other than these kids, we haven't been attacked yet."

Sam's lips quirked slightly."Disappointed?"

"Only that Parrain didn't get to show off," Ryker said with his traditional stalwart humor.

"Joshua can't leave the protection circle without it collapsing," Sam said as he walked back near the circle. "Why don't you take Joseph back outside the barrier, then come back and carry the children outside the containment. There's a fairly clear line of sight, so I can watch your back. Joseph can check the health of the kids, call for help if it's needed. I'll stay here with Joshua in case the witches attack."

"You don't want to check on Dean, Caleb and Jimmy?"

"They can handle themselves," Sam said, his eyes going to the area of forest where his Triad and nephew had gone. "We need to deal with … this," he finished, waving his hand over the bodies.

When Ryker and Joseph left the circle, Sam turned to Joshua and said, "How long will these kids stay asleep?"

"Awhile," Joshua said, eyes focused on the darkness. "I didn't know what they were, so made the potion pretty powerful."

"They'll be okay?"

"From the potion, yes. From whatever else the witches did to them? I don't know."

* * *

Dean felt as though his lungs were collapsing. The forest swirled around him in a dizzying display of shadows and darkness. He didn't know where he was or what exactly was happening, but he needed to be away, now.

Since he couldn't move his arms to reach for a knife, he wriggled slightly in an effort to allow his hand to slide downward. The witch tightened her grip and his vision went spotty. Elbowing the witch feebly several times, he was finally able to maneuver his hand into his inner jacket pocket. He felt soft-sided rubber. Gasping in as much air as he could, he clutched the ball with his fingertips and slowly pulled. Unfortunately, he was jerked to the left and the object pinched out of his fingers. Growling slightly, he knew he didn't have much time before he passed out. Gripping the rubber with his fingertips one more time, he carefully pulled until he could palm the small ball.

Now that he had the ball, he thought about the best way to use it. If he broke it on the witch's hand, would it cause her to drop him? He couldn't guarantee that. He needed to get her to drop him, or at least loosen her grip.

An idea popped into his head and, before he could consider its propriety, he expanded his chest as much as possible and spit on the witch's hand. Immediately he touched the area and focused. Blue light glowed and silver spread in a small circle.

A growl erupted from the witch's throat. Her arms loosened slightly and Dean head-butted her in the chin and drove his elbow into her side. When her limbs went a little slack, he shoved at her arms and let himself fall.

He hit the forest ground in motion, tumbling over brush and bushes, his velocity halted by smacking up against a tree. Moaning in pain, he forced his numbed limbs to move. He could hear the witch in the underbrush and knew he had only seconds. That's when he realized he'd lost the ball in the fall. "Damn it," he muttered. He didn't have time to try and find it in the dark, but he had one more option. Quickly he'd just reached into his pocket for the last ball when the witch grabbed his shoulders.

Tightening his hand, he popped the water and focused as the witch pierced his wounded shoulder with her talons yet again. Spinning beneath the witch's arm, Dean imagined a blade and the silver shot up from his hand forming a deadly broad sword, which he thrust into the witch's body.

The witch stumbled back, the silver sword casting a white-hot light across her entire frame. Dean, his hand still on the hilt followed her, stalking her as she continued her attempt to get away.

Leaning forward, Dean thrust the sword deeper and growled in a deep, raspy voice, "Going somewhere? I. Don't. Think. So."

The witch howled loudly, her screams making Dean's ears ring.

Dean focused on the silver sword and it liquefied inside the witch. Choking, the creature stumbled back and suddenly, whirled away into the darkness.

Startled by the sudden departure, Dean muttered, "Crap." Closing his eyes, he focused on dissolving the silver into water as he felt her presence start to fade the further away she sped.

Exhausted, Dean limped slowly over to a nearby tree and lowered himself painfully to the ground. Leaning against the steady trunk, he looked around. It was difficult to see in the dark, but then, there wasn't much _to_ see: trees, bushes, shadows. He had no idea where he was. Groaning, he touched his damaged shoulder. Did the freakin' witches have to grab the same shoulder over and over again? Sighing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. A long crack marred the surface. "Perfect," he muttered. He tapped the surface and pressed the on/off button and waited. The cell remained dark. "Great." Grunting, he shifted and slid it back. A chill wind blew over his body and he shivered. He needed to get out of here, wherever _here_ was.

_Caleb…_

Listening, he didn't hear an answering voice inside his head. Maybe there was too much psychic static for Caleb to hear across the distance, plus he must have a concussion from that collision with the tree. Crawling laboriously to his feet, Dean surveyed the terrain. He had no idea which way was back to the others. He also didn't know whether the witches would return. Three were dead, one escaped. What did those odds mean for the witches in the caves? Did they get a get-out-of-jail-free card now that members of their coven had fallen?

He didn't know the time, but knew it had to be after midnight. Glancing up at the moon, he didn't believe it was the darkest part of the night, but he'd needed to be out of the forest before that. Off to the right was an incline; higher ground. From there, maybe he could see the road, a ranger station, or lights from the reservation. That would give him a direction out of this woodland hellhole.

Forcing himself to move, he started to walk but his injured ankle loudly signaled its displeasure with the activity. Stopping, he looked around for a tree limb he could use as a walking stick. Suddenly he saw something glistening on the ground. Moving forward, he smiled: his little rubber ball. Picking it up, he felt better having the ball of water in his pocket. Moving on, he picked up more sticks, discarding ones that were too small or too feeble until he found one that would help support his weight.

"All right," he mumbled. "Let's see what's at the top of the hill," and he started to hike.

* * *

Ryker returned to the protection circle, still on watch for any witches. "I can't get the older two kids past the barrier," he told Sam. "Looks like the witches have been turning some kidnapped children into thralls."

Sam smiled. "Thralls?"

"Yeah. Kids who have no rights, live in appalling conditions and are morally and mentally enslaved to their masters."

"I know what a thrall is," Sam chuckled. "I've just never heard anyone use the term before."

Ryker smiled, though his eyes swept the area, sharp and alert. "I'm just full of surprises." Moving forward, he stepped slowly over the protection circle, careful of his wounded leg. "Nice job on the sleeping potion, Parrian."

Joshua smiled. "How are they?"

"I could only get four across the barrier. Joseph is examining them. The trap stopped the other two. I'll head back in a few minutes to see what we need to do."

Joshua looked up at his godson, concern etched across his face. "What about the two you can't get out?"

Ryker gave a soft sigh. "We don't know what's been done to them, so don't know how to correct it. For the moment, we're focusing on the ones we can help."

Joshua nodded. He shifted slightly, a grimace on his face. The ground was hard, and his body wasn't as attuned to sitting for hours on the forest floor as he'd been in his youth, despite the dubious cushion of leaves.

Ryker noted the discomfort on his godfather's face.

Sam noticed it as well. Turning to Ryker, he said, "I think we can safely say the witches aren't coming here."

Ryker eyed Sam. "You think the kids were a distraction."

"Likely. Let's get Joshua through the barrier to help Joseph with the children. You and I will go in search of the others."

Ryker nodded his agreement. Turning, he helped the older man stand to his feet, then began gathering Joshua's materials and returning them to his backpack.

"Wait," Joshua said."Take those with you," he said, pointing to several small bags. "I think they'll give the witches something to think about if you come across them."

Ryker pocketed the pouches and lifted the backpack. Instead of handing it off, he slung it across his own shoulders and helped Joshua cross the protection circle.

The circle snapped and died as soon as Joshua crossed the line.

Ryker continued to support Joshua until his legs uncramped and he could move more easily. Sam watched their backs as they headed to the barrier. When they arrived, Ryker helped Joshua kneel down beside the two children who couldn't cross the barrier.

"I think they're girls," Ryker said softly.

Joshua pulled back their shrouds. They're faces were covered in what looked like scales and dirt; their hands were elongated with razor sharp nails.

"Can we help them?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Joshua picked up one of the girls' hands and tried to move it past the barrier, but it was like it hit something solid. "Right now I'd say no. We can't get them out. Maybe when the witches are dead, we can figure out some way to treat them. But right now, they're more witch than human."

"But they fell asleep like the other children," Ryker argued. "That means more human, doesn't it?"

"Not human enough," Joshua said softly. Motioning for Ryker to help him rise, he stepped across the barrier to help Joseph.

Sam moved away, but Ryker stayed by the wall. "I don't want to just leave them here," Ryker said, his eyes on the girls. "The witches may punish them."

"I'm not sure what we can do if we can't get them out," Sam said, returning to the entrapment's edge. "If anyone can think of something, Joshua and Joseph can. Right now, we're needed elsewhere."

Ryker looked over at his godfather. "If you can, please take care of them."

Joshua nodded.

Turning to Sam, Ryker said, "I'm ready."

"Then let's …" Sam broke off as his ring began to burn. His eyes met Ryker's. "We're needed. Now."

* * *

Caleb panted as he slowed his jog to a stop and stared around, struggling to see through the darkness of the nighttime forest. Since the witches moved fast, there wasn't much in the way of a trail to follow. But since Dean could see them and stay ahead of them, that meant the witches left a footprint. He and James had been following a path of disturbed and overturned leaves. But it was tough going and difficult to detect. Right now he'd do just about anything for a pair of Ryker's night vision goggles. Straining to find the shallow path they'd been following, he tried to squelch his sense of frustration. He couldn't find Dean. Damn it! How could he have let him get taken!? The burning on his finger ratcheted up his sense of urgency.

"We'll find him, Uncle Caleb," James said, coming up behind his godfather.

Caleb sighed. "I know. I just wish I could connect with him. Before I could sense nothing, and now it's like the witches are putting on a party." He waved a hand around his ears. He let his gaze sweep over their surroundings. He could lower his blocks like he had so many years before at Rockefeller Center, where he'd first discovered the very special connection he had with Dean. But they were in the forest after dark, and the witches were psychic. Opening himself up would alert the witches to his, and more importantly James', location. They would also follow the psychic thread straight to Dean. He didn't want to take that risk, not yet, anyway. For now, they would search the old fashioned way.

"You think he escaped?" James asked, his eyes on the landscape.

"Definitely." One thing Caleb knew, and that was that Dean wouldn't let a witch hang on to him for long. Giving the landscape a thorough scan, his attention was caught by a narrow pathway leading up a hill. "High ground," he murmured.

"What?"

Caleb smiled and pointed to the hill off to the west. "You dad would go to high ground."

"But it looks like the trail goes this way," James said, pointing to the right.

"Your dad isn't with the witch," Caleb said, and in saying it, he knew without a doubt it was true. He gave the younger man a comforting pat on his back. "When he escaped, he'd head for higher ground so he could see his way out of the forest. Come on, we need to hurry. It's after midnight."

"We took out three of the witches. Can more get out of the caves?"

Caleb shook his head. "I don't know. Onida said three were confined to the caves. My hunch is they're still there."

James nodded. "Should we call Uncle Sam?"

Caleb held up his hand and wiggled his ringed finger. "He knows. Let's get going."

"Just…" James swallowed. "Just keep trying to find dad," he tapped his head, "okay?"

Caleb couldn't give James that assurance. The last thing Dean would want was for him to put James in danger. He gave his godson a comforting squeeze on his neck and settled for, "I won't stop trying to find him. Come on, let's head out."

* * *

Onida stared at the canvas, her heart racing in her chest. Three of the witches on the grounds were dead. She jumped lightly, pumping one fist in the air. She couldn't believe it! Their darkness was there, then suddenly it wasn't.

A ringing sounded off to her right. Eyes still on the canvas, she snatched up her cell and snapped, "What."

"Onida?"

Frowning, Onida asked, "Who is this?"

"It's Joshua."

Smiling, she said, "Congrats on three dead witches!"

"Really?" Joshua stared at the phone before he smiled. "Looks like Caleb, Dean and James have been busy."

"Where are you?"

"Just outside the barrier on the east side. Can you get a fix on me?"

Onida blinked. She hadn't found people before. "What?"

"I've got six children here, definitely ones who've been kidnapped."

Onida's mouth dropped open. "What? You found children … alive?"

"Yes. But two are being changed into witches, and we can't get them outside the barrier."

"You found children," Onida repeated, stunned. Pulling her thoughts together, she said, "You said the barrier wouldn't let out two children? The barrier only stops witches. If it's stopping them, then they're witches."

"They're children," Joshua repeated. "Probably no more than thirteen or fourteen."

"And they can do a lot of damage, even at that age," Onida replied.

Joshua sighed. "We want to help them."

Onida hesitated. "How many did you get through the barrier?"

"Four," Joshua said.

Shaking her head in amazement again, she asked, "How are they acting?"

"They're asleep. I used a sleeping potion to put them out."

"And before they went to sleep?"

"They were attacking us," Joshua admitted.

Onida didn't speak. They had taken four captive children past the barrier, children who'd been in the witch's grasp for at the very least a year, probably longer. What they were attempting with the four they had outside the barrier was extremely dangerous. And now they wanted her to split open the barrier to let out two the barrier had stopped.

"Onida?"

"Can you help the four you have outside the barrier?"

"I don't know. Right now Joseph and I are examining them. Their life signs are returning to normal, they have normal pupil dilation and respiratory function. Their temperatures are normal, and their skin, though dirty, is normal. Their limbs and appendages are normal human length…"

"Hold on," Onida interrupted. "Their appendages are normal? Meaning the two inside the barrier have _abnormal_ appendages and skin?"

"Yes, they have slightly elongated fingers and fine scales on their faces, probably on their bodies."

Onida closed her eyes for a moment, then said, "No."

Joshua blinked. "No?"

"No, I won't open the barrier for you to get the two inside of the entrapment out."

"They're children, kidnapped…"

"If they're in their teens, then they've been in captivity for ten years or more. If they're exhibiting physical changes to their human bodies, then they're more witch now, than human. They could wreak havoc on the surrounding towns and the reservation."

"They're victims of kidnapping," Joshua stated strongly.

"And now they're witches," Onida snapped. Taking a deep breath and calming herself, she continued, "Do you even know whether you can help the ones already outside the containment?"

There was a moment of silence, before Joshua admitted, "No. We don't know what's been done to them."

"Then how can you in good conscience expect me to let what are, for all intents and purposes, two young witches, outside the containment when you don't even know if you can help their more human counterparts?" Onida reasoned.

Joshua closed his eyes, sorrow filling his heart. "I don't know. I just … we just can't leave them there for the witches to kill."

"I understand. But why do you think they'd kill them? If three witches are already dead, they're more likely to speed up their evolution into full witches. You'd be doing them a favor to kill them now, while they sleep."

Joshua grimaced at the cold bloodedness of Onida's logic.

"They aren't human anymore," Onida said softly, sympathy in her voice. "I hope the ones the barrier allowed through are able to be helped. But the ones the barrier stopped… Joshua, it stopped them for a reason."

Joshua's head dropped, his chin on his chest. He knew it, knew it before Onida spelled it out. "I know it did," he admitted softly.

Onida's heart went out to him. "Joshua, I'm so sorry."

Joshua nodded, though he knew Onida couldn't see it. He couldn't even say goodbye as he slowly cut the connection.

Onida stared down at her silent phone. Children, kidnapped children were alive, and she'd just consigned two of them to death. Though she wanted with everything in her being to save all the kids who'd been kidnapped, the barrier stopped those two from leaving. She was surprised children were alive and in the forest, and she wondered if more would be found. Some might be saved, but others would no longer be savable, and that was the greatest tragedy of all.

* * *

Max came out at the top of a narrow ridge. Now that he was closer, he could see the darker impression of a cave. Carefully he opened the ziplock bag, took a pinch of powder, and blew it into the air. At first, he lost track of the powder in the darkness of night. Just as he was about to move closer and release more powder, tiny lights like fireflies twinkled in the air. That was the sign. Bodies; large bodies were in the cave. Smiling, he carefully backed away.

When he was far enough away to move more freely without alerting a witch, he turned and walked until he saw the small stone he'd placed on the path. That's where he needed to turn to go down. Carefully he made his way back down the hillside. It was tempting to rush back to JT, but he needed to be careful of the bushes and branches along the pathway. It was a very narrow trail, and he wouldn't be doing either of them a favor if a snapped twig or loose stones alerted the witches to their presence.

Finally he stepped carefully onto the lower path to find JT waiting.

Giving his friend a smile, he nodded and pointed straight up.

JT pulled a cellulose-covered map from his inside jacket pocket and a wet marker. Nabbing a compass, he wrote down their coordinates on the map near a circle. Then he folded it up and tucked it back inside his jacket. Repositioning his rifle, he gestured for them to move ahead, and Max nodded, splaying his three fingers. They would stop in three minutes.

Nodding, JT led the way along the path, his senses keen and alert to any sound or movement. When he saw another small trail, he stopped and pointed.

Max started to go up when JT shook his head. He was taking this one. Max gave a silent sigh and nodded. He held up five fingers. JT had five minutes before Max was coming up.

JT gave a sharp nod. He handed off his rifle to Max and took Max's hand gun. Stepping carefully, he took his time moving upward. There were a couple places where the rocks were loose, and he needed to place his feet precisely so as not to knock any debris down the hill. Any sound might alert the witches if they were in the cave above. He had to bend and twist to avoid branches and low hanging tree limbs. Finally he reached the top, and hoped less than five minutes had gone by. He didn't want Max barreling through that trail. Looking around, there were even more brambles and bushes up here. He couldn't risk moving closer to the darkened cavern. So he carefully pulled the ziplock bag from his pocket, gingerly pulled apart the top and opened the bag. Pulling a pinch of powder from inside, he gently blew the powder into the air and waited.

Nothing.

Frowning, he carefully took another pinch and blew it into the air. After waiting another few minutes, there was nothing. Turning, he painstakingly made his way back down the hill only to find Max a few feet from the bottom, having decided to come up after him. Rolling his eyes, JT held his palms out, and motioned for Max to back up slowly.

Once they were down on the trail, JT gave a quick shake of his head.

Max nodded and after giving their rear flank a cursory look, motioned for JT to continue on down the trail.

The next three caves they checked were empty. Minutes later, however, they found a double. Max tapped JT on the shoulder and held up two fingers, and pointed upward.

JT pointed to Max and upward to the two caves. Then whirled his hand and pointed to his chest. The next one was his.

Max smiled and nodded.

There was a decent sized trail leading up to the side-by-side caves. Max stepped carefully onto the pathway and climbed up the hill. His breathing picked up as he ascended. The closer they got to the Simcoe Mountains, the steeper the hike. Slowing slightly, he kept his breathing soft and quiet. When he reached the top, he repeated blowing the potion dust into the air. There was twinkling as the dust floated closer to the first cave, then it died. The first cave had witches. How could he get to the second without crossing the first? A search of the area showed gaps between the bushes about ten yards beneath the opening of the first cave. He had just begun to make his way down the hillside when a tiny light winked in his peripheral vision. Turning, he saw a cluster of firefly-like lights twinkling in front of the second cave. His smile turned immediately into a frown. There were three caves with witches? Silently, he backed up to the route he'd taken to climb up, and started his descent.

When he met JT on the trail, he held up two fingers.

JT frowned and glanced up the hill. Touching the thumb and index fingers of both hands, he interlocked them and jerked his chin up to the caves. Maybe the two caves were connected.

Max nodded, then shrugged. There was no way to know that now.

JT nodded and sighed. Pulling out the map, he marked the coordinates before stowing it back inside his jacket. Straightening his shoulders, he lifted his rifle only to have Max shake his head.

JT lifted his goggles and frowned.

Max pointed to the ground. They needed to rest.

Hesitating for only a moment, JT nodded. They'd been moving non-stop and needed the break.

Max smiled and felt his shoulders relax. A person could only be "on" for so long before their body signaled it was done being on edge and tense. They'd been walking and checking for caves for two hours; they were both getting tired.

The side of the trail had an overhanging branch. JT and Max scooted low under the leaves and slowly lowered themselves to the ground. Max pointed at JT and held up two fingers. JT nodded. Laying his rifle across his lap, he closed his eyes. Slowly his shoulders relaxed and he carefully dropped his head down toward his chest, letting the tension in his neck release.

It seemed like only seconds before Max was tapping his knee. Straightening, he gingerly hefted his rifle and nodded, checking the landscape for movement while Max rested. Another two minutes passed before JT tapped Max's knee. One by one they crawled out from under the tree limb and soon were moving down the trail again, JT on point, Max watching their rear flank.

They were getting closer to the Simcoe Mountain range when JT stopped and pointed up to two caves nestled just beneath the range.

Max nodded, and they began looking for a way up to the first. This time it was more difficult to find a trail they could use to ascend the hill, and it was closer to eight minutes before JT spotted a narrow animal trail several feet to the far side of the cave. Trading his rifle for Max's hand gun, he started up.

Though narrow, this trail had less debris than their previous routes, with fewer bushes encroaching on the path. When he got to the top, he noted there was a wider pathway here as well. Frowning, JT inched a couple of feet closer and pulled out the ziplock bag. That's when he heard it.

A small cry.

Freezing, he listened carefully. Several more minutes went by before he heard another cry. Opening the ziplock bag, he pinched some power and set it free on the night breeze. No twinkling. Eyes wide, he backed up slowly until he reached the animal trail. Though he wanted to run, he forced himself to go down the hill as silently as possible. He wasn't surprised when he met Max halfway down the animal path. He'd been gone a lot longer than intended.

When they stepped onto the pathway, JT handed Max his gun, but didn't take his own rifle back. Crossing his arms, he made a rocking motion like cradling a baby, then held his hand down three feet off the ground.

Max frowned. He glanced up at the cave, then back at JT, raising his brows. Pulling his own ziplock bag out, he held it up. Did JT get a hit?

JT shook his head. He then pointed upward and lifted his arm twice towards his shoulder. Follow me. He started back up the hill.

Before JT could get more than a step or two, Max grabbed his arm. He shook his head and pointed in the direction of the last cave. They had a job to do, and that was to check the other cave.

JT glance back up the hill. Though his heart was telling him to run back up there and check to see if there was a child in danger, he stepped back onto the main trail and gave Max a reluctant nod. After one last upward glance, he slowly pulled out his map and marked the cave with a question mark. Deliberately he folded it back up and returned it to his inside jacket pocket.

Max touched JT's arm, pushing his night vision goggles up onto his head.

JT slid his goggles up as well. His eyes were sorrowful when they met Max's. Max nodded, then pointed toward the last cave. He understood JT's desire to check out the cave for children, but they had one more cave to either identify or clear.

With a sigh, JT pulled his goggles back down and shifted his rifle back into preparedness mode. Giving one nod up the road, he and Max walked carefully down the pathway to the last cave.

When they got nearer, Max slowed and looked for a way up the hill. Finding a trail up this hill was the most difficult yet. The cave was located in the crevice of the mountain, situated at an off angle. Not much was getting in or out of this cave. Finally he pointed out the best trail he could find.

JT frowned. This animal path was barely visible, covered with brambles and bushes. He looked in Max's direction and shook his head.

Max wanted to fight for this route, but knew that was partially because his weariness was beginning to be a concern. Nodding slowly, they continued up the trail, searching for another way up. They found it about thirty feet up on the far side of the cave. Motioning for JT to come over, he pointed out the trail. Holding up his hand, he made a zero with his hand and jerked it twice at JT. Twenty minutes. The trail was a more circuitous route to the cave, and would take longer to go up and come back down.

JT signed and nodded. This one would have to do.

Max motioned for JT to stay right where he was before turning to climb the hill, his gun at the ready.

When he got to the top, he pulled out the ziplock bag and blew some dust in the air. After a minute, the firefly-like lights twinkled again. Max stifled the urge to groan as he backed away from the area, then headed back down the hill.

He was pleased to find JT standing right where he left him. He'd been a little afraid his big-hearted friend would go back down to the other cave to see if there were really children inside. He nodded to JT and made a twinkling sign in the air.

JT frowned. Why would there be a fourth cave with larger-than-life baddies? He thought there were only two covens of five each. The possibility that there were more than two covens had just become a serious concern.

* * *

Dean was finding it increasingly difficult to climb the hill. Every move of his body was painful. His legs hurt, his ankle was killing him, his chest felt like it was gripped in a vice, and his shoulder was still bleeding. Despite needing warmth in the chill of the night, he'd removed his flannel so he could bind his ankle and attempt to stymie the bleeding from his torn shoulder. It wasn't enough, and the shoulder continued to seep, exercise stimulating the flow. He didn't know how much longer he could keep going.

Jabbing his walking stick into the ground, he leveraged it to help pull his body up hill. When he reached the first rise, he dropped onto the ground, panting. Breathing was painful. The witch's harsh grip had definitely bruised his lungs and chest, though he thought he'd escaped cracked ribs. Wiping at his sweaty face, he shuddered as a cool night breeze blew past. Turning, he looked gingerly over his shoulder. He still had a ways to climb to get high enough to judge his location.

He wanted to give Caleb a mental call again, but was concerned the witches would hear and come for him. With only one more water ball, one knife and an empty gun, he wasn't prepared to tackle a witch. He was even more concerned the witches would go after Caleb and James. He looked down at his ring, which had been burning on his finger since the witch took him. Caleb and Sam would come without his calling; of that he was certain.

A rustling sounded off to his right and Dean turned slowly. A small squirrel stared at him as if to say; _What are you doing here?_

Dean smiled. "Sorry," he murmured. Gritting his teeth, he shoved and pushed his bruised body until he was standing again. Teetering slightly, he used his walking stick to stabilize his balance before starting up the hill once again.

Whenever he began to lose his balance, he would shove his walking stick into the ground and grit his teeth until he was steady. Then he would move on until he had to stop and do it all over again. He didn't know how long it took for him to reach the rise, but when he finally stepped onto the top of the small hill, he could have wept for joy. Leaning against his walking stick, he allowed his body a few moments rest before turning to survey his position.

His heart sank.

In the far distance he could see the lights of what he supposed was the small town of White Swan. Near there had to be the reservation, but it was much too far for him to travel, especially in his condition. Turning one-eighty, he saw a low row of ridges. That was where Ryker, Joshua and Samuel had lain with rifles and watched their backs the first time they'd gone into the forest. It was the shortest route out of the forest, and his best chance of getting out under his own steam. But it was also where JT and Max were searching for the caves. His shoulders slumped. No way would he put his son and godson in danger by lumbering through the woods near where they were taking such painstaking care not to be noticed.

On his right were mountains, and to the left, darkness. Biting his lip, Dean turned back to the lights of White Swan. The distance was daunting, but it was the only option open. Squaring his shoulders, he calculated a path through the woods and started walking.

As he trudged back down the hill, he couldn't help but be reminded of all the survival trainings his dad had made him and Caleb go through. Sam was lucky. He'd always made a good case for homework that needed doing if he was to catch up in class after their latest move. He had an almost unerring instinct for touching on their dad's guilt at uprooting them so much. It usually netted him a free pass for those survivalist weeks or weekends. Unfortunately, when Dean tried that trick, his dad had rolled his eyes and told him to get in the car. It was totally unfair. He hated the woods, hated the wilderness. While he appreciated the isolation of the open road, he wasn't keen on traipsing through the wilderness regions for days on end. As he grew older, he could respect the skills he'd learned during those survival treks, tramping through the woods armed with only a knife and a bottle. But still, he hated the woods. … And he loved his gun.

As he limped on, he kept his ears open for any movement that was out of woodland normal. He also focused on finding plants and berries he could eat to keep up his strength. Washington forests provided an abundance of edible plants, from Jerusalem artichoke, high mallow, pine-apple weed, prickly-pear cactus and several others offerings indigenous to the Pacific Northwest.

Considering this forest was near the Yakama Indian reservation, there also had to be an abundance of medicinal plants. Yarrow stopped bleeding, had antibiotic properties and helped with pain relief, so he kept an eye out for the willowy, scrub brush plant with whitish-tipped flowers. He also looked for the small, green-leafed aspirin plant. He didn't want to put all his eggs in one yarrow-basket. The way he was feeling, another pain reliever would be welcome. Pain was more tiring than the walking.

Another gust of wind had him hunching into his jacket. At some point, he would need to take shelter as the darkest part of the night unfolded. He couldn't allow himself to be taken again. Cover; yet one more thing he needed to keep an eye out for. Damnit, he hated the woods.

* * *

Sam and Ryker moved with minimal noise through the forest, and soon reached the area where Dean, Caleb and James had taken on the witches. Two burned areas were still smoking, and indicated salt and burns. Another area looked like it had been frost burned. Sam had no idea what made that, but speculated it might be a chemical burn from one of the pyrite bullets. Regardless, the indication was that three witches had died here.

Ryker grunted softly as he knelt by the frosted area, his wounded thigh making the task uncomfortable. Touching the scorch mark, he jerked his hand back. "Ice," he said.

"It's cold?"

Ryker nodded, his eyes scanning the area. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," Sam murmured. Though it was difficult to see in the dark, there was definite evidence of a fight; gouges in the dirt, leaves scattered and crushed, broken twigs and branches.

"Sam."

Sam walked over to where Ryker was kneeling. One great thing about having a Ranger on the team: the man was a blood hound on following trails, even in the dark. Of course, Sam was no novice either. Kneeling, he said, "The other ground-cover disturbances were fights. This looks like someone walking."

Ryker nodded. "Two people," he said, pointing out two tracks of mushed leaves. "They're following that trail." He pointed to some leaves that appeared disturbed.

"That's a trail?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Some of the leaves are dry, some wet. Something went through here fast and knocked them around."

Sam nodded and looked up, scanning the area. "There are only two sets of boot tracks, so the disturbed leaves are the witch, and one person was taken."

Ryker glanced at Sam. "The Guardian."

"Likely." Sam stood. The forest was a big place. It would be nearly impossible to find someone out here, especially in the dark. Up ahead he saw some hills moving in the direction of the ridges. "Up there," he said, pointing. "If Dean was missing and Caleb wanted to find him, he'd go for higher ground."

"Agreed," Ryker said. "Can you sense Caleb?"

"I haven't really tried," Sam confessed. "The witches are psychic. If I try and connect with Caleb, it reveals his position and ours."

"What if you just gave him a psychic tap?"

Sam glanced at Ryker and smiled. A psychic tap? It might work. "Okay, I'll give it a try." Closing his eyes, he thought Caleb, and reached out with his senses.

A moment later there was an answering _tap_, a flash of an image, and then the connection closed.

Sam turned to Ryker and smiled. "Okay, psychic tap successful."

Ryker gave a soft chuckle.

"Caleb is that way heading for higher ground, James with him. Once we find them, he can locate Dean while I watch his back."

Ryker looked into the distance and pointed. "There?"

Nodding, Sam said, "Let's head out."

* * *

Joshua slowly tucked his phone back in his jacket. When he felt somewhat composed, he returned to where Joseph was finishing his examination of the children.

"They're very thin, but don't look particularly malnourished," Joseph commented as soon as Joshua knelt down. "I'd guess the girl with brown hair is six, the boy with blond hair seven, maybe closer to eight. And these two," he gestured to a girl and boy with black hair, "are probably around five. They could be younger, but it's difficult to say out here in the dark. I can't examine their teeth to determine whether they've gotten any adult teeth yet."

When Joshua didn't speak, Joseph looked up. "What did Onida say?"

"She isn't going to open the barrier," Joshua said softly.

Joseph nodded. Asking her had been a long shot; he hadn't expected she would do anything to put the reservation and surrounding towns in danger. "The barrier stopped them for a reason," he said, unconsciously echoing Onida's words.

"I know." Joshua looked back at the two lying inside the barrier. "But I don't like abandoning them to their fate. They didn't ask to be kidnapped, they didn't ask to be held captive by witches. And they certainly didn't ask to be turned into witches."

"No, they didn't. But terrible things happen in this life, to adults and children." Joseph swallowed hard. "Somehow, it just seems so much more tragic when it's children."

One of the bodies inside the barrier stirred.

Joshua stood as quickly as his body would allow.

"Where are you going?" Joseph asked.

"I'm going to see if she can understand what I'm saying; if she can reason. If they can, maybe they can be saved." Quickly he walked to the barrier and knelt down.

The teen with long, matted dark hair stirred, and blue eyes opened. Confusion crossed her face as she stared at her comrade nearby. When she looked up and saw Joshua, she jerked away.

Joshua quickly put his hands up, palms out and said, "Wait, wait; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you."

The teen scowled and reached out for Joshua, but her hand hit the barrier, preventing the contact. Confusion crossed her features. Reaching out, she ran a hand over the wall.

Joshua put one hand through the barrier and touched the girl's hand.

The teen jerked away in surprise, then tried to reach out for Joshua again, only to be stopped once again. Frowning, the girl looked at Joshua and tilted her head.

Joshua pointed to himself and said, "Joshua … Joshua."

A look of fear crossed the girl's face and she scrambled to her feet and darted off into the darkness.

Joshua sighed. Glancing at the other teen he was surprised to see a pair of hazel eyes watching him. Smiling, he pointed to himself and said, "Joshua."

The teen sat up and tilted her head in the same bird-like fashion as the first girl. Reaching out slowly, the kid touched the barrier and frowned. Her eyes went to the four little bodies on the other side, and she tried to reach out for them, but was prevented from doing so by the wall. Frowning again, she pointed to the kids lying near Joseph.

"They're fine," Joshua said, smiling. "Good; they're good."

The teen made a bring-them-here gesture, but Joshua shook his head. "No."

The teen looked frustrated and made the gesture again.

Sadness nearly drowned Joshua when the kid's lips turned downward. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

The teen's eyes left the children and turned back to Joshua. After a moment, she opened her mouth and, in a low, guttural tone, pointed to herself and said, "Sa…rah."

Joshua's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Sarah," he said. He pointed to the teen and said, "Sarah."

The kid nodded. A sound from behind had her scrambling to her feet as she stared back into the woods. When she turned back, her eyes went to the children again, then met Joshua's. After a long moment, she turned and darted off into the forest.

"Wait!" Joshua called out, climbing to his feet. "Sarah!" But there was no sound of footsteps returning through the woods, and the sadness broke his heart. He didn't know how many children were out there in the woods right now, but they desperately needed to see if they could be helped, even the older ones. Shoving himself to his feet, he went back to Joseph, determined that not one child would be left behind.

* * *

Dean knelt down and pulled the yarrow plant up by its roots. Crushing the nubby flower top, he patted it gingerly around his ankle before slowly reapplying his flannel bandage. He didn't bother pulling his foot from his boot to address the wounds lower on his ankle. He'd never be able to get the boot back on. After resting a moment, he carefully slid out of his jacket, and pulled the bandage from his shoulder. Shivering, he gingerly applied more crushed yarrow to his shoulder, taking measured breaths through the pain. Grunting softly, he pulled his jacket back on and waited.

It wasn't too long before the yarrow started numbing the pain in his shoulder, and he felt the tension along his shoulder blades and back relax. Unfortunately, with relaxing came a mind-numbing exhaustion. He needed to rest.

Forcing himself to stand, Dean looked around. Other than bushes and trees, there was no place sheltered enough so he could truly rest. Reaching down, he pulled several more yarrow plants and shoved them into his pocket. Leaning heavily on his walking stick, he forced himself to move onward.

After several more minutes of walking, his vision wavered and he felt light headed. Whether the weakness was from blood loss or lack of food, he didn't know. But he needed something in his stomach, so redoubled his efforts to find something edible. It took another forty minutes before he saw the yellow flowers of a Jerusalem avocado plant nestled near the base of a pine tree. Lowering himself down, he jerked the stem and pulled a tuber-like root from the ground. After yanking out three more, he stuffed them in his pocket and used the tree to help him stand. He couldn't afford to stop right now, so he continued walking even as he striped the leaves from the root. Rubbing the tuber vigorously on his shirt, he removed as much dirt as possible before gnawing on the slightly nutty flavored plant. While not protein, he hoped it would stabilize his blood sugar and blood pressure.

Dean hiked a further twenty minutes before he found a place for shelter; in fact he almost missed it. Several bushes had grown up around a tree fallen from age or the weight of its branches. Underneath the trunk was a perfect leafy cave. Gathering some additional branches, Dean slowly lowered himself to the ground and crawled into the burrow pulling the additional branches over the opening.

Once inside, he studied his new surroundings, gauging its protection abilities. Branches weren't very sturdy. But the darkest part of the night had to be in full swing, and he wasn't foolish enough to think the witches had given up their quest to take him. He needed protection. Slowly, he pulled the water ball from his pocket. It was his last defensive weapon. Sighing, he pinched the rubber ball to make a small hole and carefully dripped the water from the branches above him and in a circle around his body. Closing his eyes, he activated the silver.

A bright, bluish silver shell appeared around him. Staring, he knew he couldn't leave it like that. A beacon wasn't what he had in mind. Dean thought back to his Triad's hunt at Sinks Canyon State Park in Nevada so many years ago, when Daniel Wilmington had made the silver look like rock. He wondered if he could make _this_ silver look like trees and leaves. Closing his eyes, he focused on changing the silver, picturing trees and branches in his mind. When he felt the shift, he opened his eyes and smiled. Around him was a perfect, dense camouflage of trees and branches. He could see out through the silver, but when he touched it, it provided a strong barrier around his hiding place. Sighing, he lay gently down on his good shoulder, tucked his arm under his head and fell immediately to sleep.

* * *

JT and Max were headed back to the retrieval site. The powder had indicated that four caves had something large living inside, and there was a fifth with a possible child. JT wasn't happy about leaving the area, but he knew it was the right move. They didn't have the resources to take on six witches, maybe more, or to rescue a child if there was one.

His legs were cramping and keeping his attention focused on the task at hand was becoming more difficult. It had been so much easier going in than coming back out. An irrational urge to throw caution to the wind and run pell-mell out of the containment area was stifled immediately. Instead, he placed his moccasined foot carefully on the dirt trail, making sure he didn't step on any leaves or twigs. He continued to study the sides of the trails, looking for anything that might indicate a witch was nearby.

Max knew JT was unhappy about leaving a possible child in the caves. But it was the right move, for now. They were definitely going back as soon as possible. But now the old game plan had changed. They couldn't just blow up the caves. If there was one child in the caves, there was a very good possibility there were more. So there were two options: one would be to rescue the children, then blow up the caves. A second plan would be to kill all the witches then rescue the kids. At that point there would be no need to blow up the caves.

Max swung around and walked backwards a couple feet, checking their flank. Turning back, he looked further up the trail past JT. He didn't know exactly how far they still had to go, but the tension caused by the meticulousness of their mission was taking a toll on their bodies. JT's rifle had begun to bob slightly, and he was finding it more difficult to focus on his footing. Reaching forward, he tapped on JT's shoulder.

JT turned around.

Max pointed made a downward motion. They needed to take a break.

JT looked around, then down at the trail. Pointing down, he looked back at Max. Here?

Max nodded. He held up five fingers. They would rest for five minutes.

JT's shoulders sagged slightly and he nodded. They probably had another thirty, forty minutes before they were out of the forest. Though it had to be after two and well into the darkest part of the night, they were exhausted. A rest was needed if they were to get out of the forest safely.

Carefully JT lowered himself silently to the ground. Max followed suit. He pointed to his chest and then made a circling motion and held up two fingers. He would watch for two minutes.

JT nodded, closed his eyes and let his shoulders relax. He took the precious minutes to rest, trusting Max to watch his back.

In far too short a time, Max tapped his knee. JT opened his eyes. Taking a minute to gather himself together, he nodded and held up two fingers. Then he looked into the darkness, watching for anything that might prove dangerous while Max rested.

After two minutes, JT taped Max's knee. He waited till his friend had opened his eyes and straightened his shoulders again before he made a whirling motion, fist closed and one finger pointing upward. Time to head out. Silently they climbed to their feet. After stretching a little, JT took point again and they continued down the trail.

Another twenty minutes of walking gingerly on the trail passed, and Max made another turn, checking out the path behind them. They hadn't had an encounter with any witches. While he was grateful, he also felt uneasy. These witches hadn't survived this long without being super cautious and very clever. Yes, he and JT had been incredibly careful to make no noise, and were wearing masking spell pouches, but was that enough to get them away completely undetected? He had hoped so, but had also been expecting opposition.

JT moved carefully. His body was flagging as well as his concentration. It was harder now to keep focused on the area while placing his feet on leafless ground. They were almost to the barrier, and he had to force himself not to run. Stopping, he took a breath and tried to loosen his shoulders.

Max walked up and stood beside to him, and though he shifted his shoulders, his eyes remained on the trees and darkness beyond the trail. After a moment, he pointed ahead.

JT looked, and smiled. Just around the next bend were the barrier and the car. Looking at Max, and nodded. Let's get going.

Together they set off, keeping their methodical pace until they rounded the corner and froze.

Just inside the barrier stood a figure.

Max jerked up his gun, but JT made a hold gesture. The figure wasn't tall enough to be one of the witches. Moving carefully, JT watched as the figure touched the barrier, running a hand over the wall. They were about thirty yards away, and the person was so absorbed in the wall that they hadn't turned around yet, maybe hadn't heard them.

JT slid the night vision goggles off his head and handed them and his rifle to Max.

Max shook his head.

JT insisted, and when Max tried to hand JT his gun, JT very slowly unzipped his jacket and lifted his shirt, reminding the other man he had his own gun.

Turning, JT walked slowly and carefully towards the barrier. When he was about twenty yards out, the figure let out a low moan. The sound was heart wrenching.

Max followed closely behind JT. What he really wanted to do was get on the other side of that entrapment as soon as possible. If this person caused a ruckus, the witches could be there in the blink of an eye. Turning, he walked a few backwards steps before facing front again.

JT was fifteen yards away now, and he stopped. "Hello."

The figure whirled around, head jerking as they looked for a place to escape.

JT held out his hands, palms out in a calming gesture. "JT," he pointed to himself, and took one more step forward.

The person sidled toward the woods.

JT stopped. He was close enough that he thought the person was a girl. "JT," he said again, pointing at his chest.

The girl cocked her head to the side. After a moment, she pointed behind her at the wall and smacked her palm on it. Looking at JT, confusion was clearly written on her face. After a moment, her head tilted again, and pointed to JT then the wall.

JT walked forward.

"JT," Max hissed.

But JT ignored him. When he was beside the girl, he put out a hand, and it went straight through the wall.

The girl frowned. Shaking her head like she just couldn't understand, she placed her hand against the immovable barrier. Frowning, she looked at JT.

JT watched her for a moment, then walked outside the barrier.

The girl started to follow, but ran into the wall. Frustrated, she hit her fist on the barrier.

JT walked back inside. The girl looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry."

Eyes brimming with tears, the girl took one more look into JT's eyes, then turned and darted away into the forest.

Max trotted up to JT and shoved him through the barrier and followed.

JT was still staring after the girl when Max said softly, "She's one of the children that were kidnapped."

Nodding, JT said, "Yeah, she was. But not anymore."

* * *

Sam and Ryker climbed the hill and reached the top where Caleb and James were waiting.

"What happened?" Sam asked the moment he was near Caleb.

"A witch," Caleb stated, self-loathing in his tone.

Sam's irritation with Caleb, usually on display if anything happened to Dean, died.

"We were fighting three witches," Caleb explained. "James had killed two …"

"One and a half," James interrupted.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "A couple of witches, and Dean had taken out the third with the silver. Suddenly, a fourth jumps out from behind a tree…"

"What?" Sam interrupted. "Dean killed a witch with the silver?"

"Sam," Caleb ground out. "Can you focus here? A fourth witch darts out from behind a tree, grabs Dean and disappears!"

"Where are we in locating him? Is he still held captive?" Sam demanded, his irritation rising to match Caleb's strident tone.

Caleb held on to his temper. "No, I'm sure he escaped."

"How do you know that?" Sam demanded.

Giving Sam an exasperated look, Caleb said, "It's Dean."

Sam rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"I don't know where he is," Caleb stated. "I couldn't risk a psychic connection if the witches were listening in." Leaning forward, he added in a low tone, "And I couldn't risk Jimmy."

Sam let go of his irritation. They were tired and short tempered, and missing Dean.

"If I needed a way out of the forest, I would go there," Ryker said, pointing to the ridge. "It's closest path to the road."

"No," said Caleb and Sam simultaneously.

"JT and Max are there scouting the caves," Sam explained.

"Dean would never go where he might put them in danger," Caleb added. He pointed to the lights of White Swan in the distance. "He'd go there."

James, Ryker and Sam all stared.

"That's a really long way," James said softly.

"There's nowhere else," Ryker stated. "Over there is just darkness, probably a long stretch of forest," he pointed to the left, "and on the right are the mountains. It's the only way left."

"Then let's go get dad," James stated.

Sam looked at Caleb. "It's after two in the morning."

Caleb nodded, his eyes sweeping the area.

Sam watched Caleb for a minute before saying, "We need to give it a shot."

Caleb nodded resolutely. "Like South Dakota?"

"I got your back," Sam nodded. "Just like at Bobby's."

Caleb nodded and closed his eyes, opening his senses. There was so much noise and chaos, but he peeled away the layers one by one until he reached the bright light that was Dean. He was resting, asleep. There was a lot of pain, but it was dulled. He was about a two-hour hike away. Pulling back, he looked at Sam and smiled. "We good?"

Sam nodded. "I didn't feel any attempt to intercept and interfere. No ease droppers."

"We need to be careful anyway. Let's go."

"Wait," James said, snagging the sleeve of Caleb's jacket. "You know where dad is?"

"Of course," Caleb and Sam said together.

"You've been around each other far too long," mumbled Ryker.

Caleb clapped the younger man on the back and walked past him, moving down the hill. "Just wait till you guys have hunted together for forty-plus years."

Sam chuckled and followed Caleb.

James looked at Ryker with narrowed eyes. "We're going to be like that?"

"Only if we don't take great care," Ryker stated, and took off after the other two.

* * *

Samuel tucked his sniper rifle back into the SUV and climbed slowly inside. JT and Max were outside the containment and safe. It had been very difficult to keep an eye on the pair while they were searching for the caves. The illumination on their jackets hadn't been quite as effective as he'd hoped. Several times he'd lost them, and it was only through his knowledge of the forest that he'd been able to find them again. These had been the longest four hours of his life.

Turning the key, the vehicle rumbled to life. He put it in gear and set off for the ranger station where he would pick up the two young men. Shoulders slumped, he fiddled with the knob on the heater. He was more tired than he'd been in decades. How these men worked this hard was a mystery.

As he'd followed the two young men on their sojourn back to the barrier, he hadn't noticed the small figure by the entrapment wall until JT stopped. When he handed his goggles and rifle off to Max, Samuel had been surprised. He swept the area through his scope, and that's when he saw the person at the wall. That they couldn't get out was obvious. He adjusted the focus on his scope and pulled the person in closer. While he couldn't tell if it was a male or female, he could tell the person was young. Their impatience with the barrier was obvious when they smacked it with their open palm. With growing sadness he watched JT's gentle interaction with the person, to their darting off back into the woods. He had a moment of worry that the young man would go after them, but Max pushed JT through the barrier.

Coasting up beside the ranger station, Samuel put the SUV in idle and waited for both young men to come and climb inside.

"Success?" Samuel asked, as he put the car back in gear and drove off.

"Yeah," Max answered, staring out the window.

Samuel spared a sidelong glance at JT before checking Max in the backseat. "How many caves?"

"Four," JT murmured.

"Four?"

JT merely nodded.

Silence followed until Samuel decided to tackle the elephant in the vehicle. "Who was the person at the wall?"

JT didn't answer, so Max said, "A girl; fourteen, maybe fifteen. Was probably kidnapped ten or eleven years ago, as four or five seems the standard age the witches are interested in." Looking at the back of JT's head, he continued, "She couldn't get out of the barrier and didn't understand why."

Samuel nodded.

No one said anything as Samuel turned onto a wider dirt road and headed to where the remainder of the team entered the forest. "When the witches are dead, I hope we can help every one of those kidnapped children; any who remain."

JT looked over and nodded. "All that remain."

* * *

Caleb and Sam were scouring the underbrush, looking for Dean. James and Ryker were scouting ahead, searching for burrows, excavations, hollow trees, anywhere Dean might have gone.

"You said he was here," Sam accused, shoving aside branches near a large Douglas Fir.

"He is," Caleb insisted, irritation vibrant in his tone. Finally, he stopped searching and stood, hands on his hips.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Caleb, the signed. "I'm sorry."

Caleb shook his head. "Don't sweat it, Runt. We're all worried." He looked around the narrow clearing. They were well into the darkest time of night when the witches were at their most powerful. He'd kept his psychic connection with Dean very limited because he knew the witches wanted him, and he didn't want their connection to lead them to him. But Dean was right around here somewhere, and they needed to find him so they could get the hell out of the woods. "Time to kick it in high gear. You up to watching my psychic ass again?"

Nodding, Sam said, "Let's do it so we can get out of here."

James and Ryker walked up just then. Ryker said, "We don't see him anywhere in the area."

"Got it covered," Caleb said. Looking at Sam, he said, "Ready? Then let's do this." Caleb closed his eyes, lowered his blocks and focused on Dean. Vaguely he was aware of something trying to intercept him, but he continued his focus until he saw a large fallen tree with a large bush growing over the tree in a burrow-like shape. Inside he could see Dean, his face very pale and his eyes closed. He felt a touch on his shoulder, but before he pulled away, he looked around for any defining landmarks and saw a cluster of green tubelette stems with a yellow flower: evening primroses. He pulled back and opened his eyes.

James was standing near Sam, who was bent over panting, his hands on his knees.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked urgently.

Sam nodded. After a moment, he said, "They were trying to get inside your head. I deflected them, but they have a general idea of where we are. I hope you found Dean."

Caleb nodded. "He's right here under the fallen tree." He pointed. "See? I saw those evening primroses." Moving closer, he walked around the tree, pushing at bushes and moving leaves.

Ryker, James and Sam joined in.

Sam pushed aside bush after bush and didn't see Dean. "You sure it was here?"

"Of course I'm sure," Caleb stated. "He's right here!"

"I don't see anyone," Ryker said, coming from the far side of the fallen tree, several branches in his arms, which he tossed away.

"Where is he?" James asked. "Dad! Dad!"

"Sound like a buncha elephants."

"Dean?" Sam cried, pushing away brushes and trying to get under the tree.

"I'm here." Suddenly a thick cluster of branches turned to water and dropped away, revealing Dean behind.

No one moved, they were so stunned by the revelation.

"Someone gonna help me up?" Dean grunted, waving a hand out at the group of people all staring at him.

Ryker and James hurried over and began pulling Dean out of the hole in which he'd wedged himself. When they'd gotten him out, it took both of them to help get him upright.

"There's my walking stick," Dean said, pointing to a long, knobby stick lying nearby.

Ryker scooped it up and handed it over.

Leaning on the stick, Dean finally looked over at Sam and Caleb. "You two plan on just standing there while I was under the tree?" he griped.

"I found you," Caleb stated, his tone mild.

"Yeah, I watched his ass," Sam said.

Dean's brows rose.

"Psychic ass," Sam clarified, then exclaimed, "You made branches and leaves out of silver?"

Dean grinned. "If Daniel Wilmington can do it…"

Caleb laughed and shook his head. "Neat trick. I want to hear all about it, but now we need to get out of here. The witches have an idea of where we are. Did you kill the one that took you?"

Dean grimaced. "Bitch got away."

"Then we need to move, double time," Caleb stated. He moved closer to Dean, grabbed the stick and chucked it, then pulled Dean's arm across his shoulders. "Let's go."

.

TBC

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Thank you all again – Shazzaz19, Lobita, Kiratt, and all guests - for your wonderful comments, and thank you impala1979; as another big fan of Ridley's Brotherhood AU, hearing that this tale is doing her world justice was a great compliment. This sleigh ride is in full swing! Hang on, readers!_


	20. Chapter 20

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 20

Joshua turned around as the headlights of an SUV shone on them, and heaved a sigh. That had to be Samuel with Max and JT. Rising, he stood until the car stopped, then walked over as his son climbed from the vehicle. Stepping in, he gave Max a quick hug complete with manly back slap that would help him save face in front of JT.

JT, however, wasn't paying attention. He'd walked slowly over to the children lying around Joseph.

The medicine man looked up and gave the young man a quick smile. "Good job." JT and Max wouldn't be here if they hadn't found what they were looking for and gotten out safe.

JT merely looked at the children and asked, "Are they okay?"

Sighing, Joseph said, "I suppose that depends on ones definition. They're alive and sleeping."

"We won't know more until they wake up," Joshua said, coming up with Max at his side.

"What are you going to do with them?" JT asked.

"There's a decent sized clinic on the reservation grounds. It has some rooms we can close off. We'll take them there," Joseph said.

JT looked up. "Not the reservation hospital in White Swan?"

"I don't want the publicity," Joseph said. "We don't know how they'll be when they wake up; we don't know what was done to them."

"Two of the older kidnap victims are turning into witches," Joshua explained. "If that's a process that can't be stopped, then we can't expose them to anyone." He looked down at the sleeping children. "They'll need to be contained."

JT's head jerked up. "Contained? They're not animals."

Joshua studied the younger man before saying, "They might be. We can't endanger the entire reservation or the surrounding towns if these children are becoming witches."

JT stared at Joshua for a long minute before he gave a reluctant nod. He was tired and his temper was short. "I know. It's just … they're victims in all this."

Joshua gave the young man a sympathetic look. "Yes, they are. And we're going to do everything we can to help them."

Clearing his throat slightly, Samuel interrupted the two and said, "I called two of our most discreet elders to come and help take the children to the clinic. I also called and woke up Mary," he nodded to Joseph. "She's on her way to the clinic to ready the beds and gather some pajamas and stuffed animals."

"Stuffed animals?" Max asked.

"What else do you get for children?" Joseph smiled. Looking back to Samuel, he said, "Thank you. I know this possibly puts the reservation at risk, but I believe it's a risk worth taking."

"As do I," Samuel smiled. Looking into the forest, he asked, "Anyone hear anything from our other friends?"

"Not yet," Joshua said. "We know they killed three witches, but…"

"Three?" Max interrupted, and fist-pumped the air. "Excellent!" He went over and clapped JT on the back. "Bet it was my grenade that did the trick."

JT rolled his eyes and smiled. "It's not enough that the witches are dead? You need to take credit too?"

Max smirked, grateful his boast had succeeded in pulling JT from his funk. "Of course! I worked really hard on that compound."

Joshua smiled. "I received the information on the witches from Onida. Sam and Ryker went in to meet up with Dean, Caleb and James."

"How long ago?" Max asked, his eyes going to the woods.

"About forty-five minutes."

Max looked to JT and said, "We should go in and help."

"No," Joshua stated. "Sam and Ryker are quite capable of finding Dean; Sam's psychic. The forest is a big place and you wouldn't even know where to start."

"We're trackers, Dad," Max stated. "We can find them in a forest, even in the dark."

But JT had laser focused on the one bit of information Max had missed, information Joshua had unintentionally dropped. "Find Dad?"

Joshua gave himself a mental kick. He hadn't wanted to worry Max and JT, especially when he knew Caleb and Sam would find Dean very quickly. "Apparently a witch ambushed Dean, Caleb, and James, and took Dean. But Caleb and James were right on her heels, and Sam and Ryker went in after them." Leaning in and forcing JT's gaze away from the forest and onto him, he stated emphatically, "They will find him."

Before JT could reply, headlights signaled the arrival of two trucks coming slowly around the bend.

"The elders," Samuel said, moving toward the trucks. Two older men got out and spoke with the tribal chief for a moment, before Samuel nodded and walked back. "We're going to take the children to the clinic now." Looking to Max and Joshua, he said, "I would appreciate it if you both would come and make sure the facilities are secure. We can't risk the children getting out. We would also appreciate the security driving over in case anyone wakes."

Max shook his head. "Dad can help with that. I'm staying here with JT. The others may need help." When Joshua opened his mouth, Max held up a hand. "I won't go into the forest unless we get a call for help, but I'm staying."

Joshua turned to Samuel and said, "I'll check out the security of the ward. Joseph and I can monitor the children for stress; see if they need something to help them sleep."

Samuel smiled. "Then let's get these children into the cars, get them cleaned up and into a comfortable bed."

In short order the four children were lying in the bed of the first truck. Joseph crawled into the flatbed with the small, blanket covered kids while Joshua sat in the cab. Samuel climbed in the second truck and carefully, the vehicles turned and drove slowly away.

JT watched the trucks for a moment, then walked to the barrier and stared inside.

"You thinking about going in?" Max asked, coming up to JT's side.

JT shook his head. "No. If a witch took dad, we have no idea where he could have ended up. The best person to find him is on the job; Uncle Caleb."

* * *

Caleb and Sam supported Dean as they walked as fast as possible through the forest. Ryker was watching their six while James took point. Dean's shoulder was killing him, as it was bunched up with his arm slung over Caleb's shoulder. Freakin' witches.

"How much longer?" Sam asked Caleb.

"Not sure," Caleb said shortly. "We're heading directly for the border."

"Not to the cars?"

"No," Caleb stated. "We can call and have Josh come get us. Right now, we just need out."

Sam nodded. He shifted slightly to adjust Dean's weight but stopped when a nearly inaudible groan escaped his brother's lips. "Just hang in there."

"Not much … else goin' now," Dean murmured.

"Up ahead," James called back. He could see the forest thinning and knew they were almost out.

"And on our tail," Ryker shouted.

Caleb immediately dropped Dean's arm and pushed him toward Sam. "Follow James and get to the barrier." Without looking to see if his order was obeyed, Caleb pulled his gun loaded with the pyrite tipped bullets and rushed to Ryker's side.

"Nine o'clock!" Caleb called as he sensed the witch, turned and fired into nothingness.

"Caleb…?"

Blood appeared to be hovering in midair for a split second before the witch coalesced around it.

Ryker drew one of the pouches his godfather had given him and lobbed it at the witch. Greenish powder flew up from the open pouch and darted like a swarm of gnats to the witch and covered her body. Choking, the witch brushed frantically at the powder. Screaming, she darted towards them as Caleb fired again; center mass, the last of his pyrite bullets.

Not stopping to see the damage, Caleb grabbed Ryker by the collar and pulled him in the direction of the barrier. Together, they began to run.

"We're not finishing her off?" Ryker asked as he raced Caleb to the forest edge.

"With what? I shot my last bullet and James has your grenades."

"Parrain's magic," Ryker declared, his breathing coming in shorter pants.

"The green mist?"

"Yeah. Looks like it's supposed to be toxic."

"Then another one is due now," Caleb shouted, turning as the witch materialized behind them, her chest a shredded mess and her face melting.

Ryker threw another pouch that hit the witch directly in the neck. An angry red mist swirled around the witch's head and shoulders, glimmering with firelight and spots of black. The witch dropped in her tracks and started writhing on the ground.

"You have more of those?" Caleb asked, slowing to a backwards jog.

"No."

Caleb wanted to stay and see what the latest pouches did to the witch, but all he was armed with at the moment were regular bullets, and those wouldn't take the witch down if she recovered from … whatever was eating her face.

"Come on," Caleb said as he turned and started running again. "Let's get gone."

Ryker was still jogging backwards, staring. "But I want to…"

Caleb backtracked and grabbed the younger man's arm, pulled him around. "Sorry, no show and tell today."

A smile was spreading across Ryker's face as he ran. "Did you see…"

"I'm melting; I'm melting," Caleb mimicked with a snort of laughter.

Ryker gave a shout of laughter and began running in earnest. "Wait…" he panted, "till I tell Parrain."

Caleb gave another bark of humor as they ran, catching up with James, Sam and Dean near the barrier.

On the other side, Sam lowered Dean to the ground and looked around. "The witch?"

Ryker choked off a laugh as Caleb said, "We're not sure. She could be dead."

"Could be?" Sam asked with a frown.

Ryker laughed outright. "Parrain made some spell potions. I used them on the witch."

"And…?" Sam prompted.

"She might be a puddle of goo on the forest floor," Caleb finished. He started to laugh, but seeing Sam's face forced himself to stop. "Sorry," he said. "I'm just…" he waved a hand. They were all tired. "Anyway, I shot her with the last of the pyrite bullets, but didn't have the grenades to finish her off."

"Sorry," James said, "I forgot I had them."

"Not a problem," Caleb smiled in his godson's direction. "Ryker had some spell pouches from Josh, and they were very … interesting."

Sam started to ask how, but just shook his head. "Okay, see if you can call Samuel…"

Caleb shook his head. "We don't know if JT and Max are out of the forest. Samuel is watching their backs from the ridge."

Sam nodded. "Right. Okay, how about Joseph. He should be able to find us. He's been all over these grounds."

"How about I just call Onida. She can find us and tell Josh where to go."

"Oh," Sam said, "Yeah, that works."

Caleb pulled out his phone and walked away, head lowered so he could hear better.

Sam dropped down beside Dean. "How are you doing?"

Dean looked over at Sam and smiled. "Fine, okay. Would like a shower, a bed, and a burger; not necessarily in that order."

"Think The Edge of Town Diner serves all night?"

"Considering they're on a major truck route, I'm thinking yeah."

Sam chuckled. "So, you made a protection shield out of silver. Very impressive."

Dean smiled again. "If Wilmington can do it, so can I."

"What else happened?"

Dean didn't want to say that he turned the silver into a weapon. Somehow it seemed disrespectful to the intent of the silver, which was to protect hunters against all manner of evil, to imbue them with a badge, so to speak, marking them as heroes. It was meant to safeguard the brave men and women who hunted the boogiemen in the dark, and killed the monsters under the bed; the monsters society didn't want to see.

He'd read the Guardian journals, and there was no mention of any other Guardian ever using the silver in the manner he had tonight. He didn't want to betray his office nor disrespect Pastor Jim. Clearing his throat, he said, "After the three witches died, the fourth came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I couldn't tell where we were, but I gave her a head butt and that loosened her grip, then I made her drop me."

"You made her…"

"Drop me," Dean confirmed. "When she came after me, I fought her off and escaped."

Sam frowned. Dean couldn't have fought off the witch. He didn't have an axe, he only had regular bullets, as the pyrite bullets and grenades had gone to Caleb and James.

Dean could tell Sam wasn't fully buying that, so he said, "I think she was already hurt."

James started to step in and say he hadn't had time to hurt the witch, but stopped when he realized what his dad was omitting; the silver.

"I don't think she could follow me wearing this," Dean said, pulling out Joshua's pouch. "I kept quiet and walked until I needed to rest. That's when you found me."

Sam didn't comment. Dean was definitely leaving out something, maybe several somethings. He would find out eventually; he always did.

Caleb walked up and said, "Onida found us pretty fast. She said we aren't too far from where we went in. She's calling Josh to come get us." Just then his cell rang. "Hey, Onida," he said. After a minute he nodded and replied, "Yeah, okay. We'll see you later today." After he hung up, he said. "JT and Max are out of the forest and will be by to pick us up. There've been some interesting developments."

When Caleb brought up the discovery of children in the forest, Sam took up the narrative.

"We think they were used as a diversion to keep us from going to help you guys." He told of the kids coming at them out of the forest and the spell bags they'd thrown; about how two couldn't cross the protection circle, and Joshua's quick action in making the sleeping potion to stop them from attacking. "After they were asleep, we carried them out of the forest so we could get help. Four of the six were able to get through the barrier."

"What about the other two?" James asked.

Ryker shook his head. "We couldn't get them out. I don't know what happened to them after I left to find you guys. They were still asleep inside the containment wall."

"Anyway," Caleb continued. "Samuel and two elders are taking the four kids to the reservation clinic and placing them in a secure room where they can be monitored. Josh and Joseph have gone there to help."

Dean was watching Sam, Caleb and Ryker as they told the tale of the children, an expression of amazement on his face. "They're alive? The kidnapped kids are alive?"

"_Some_ of them are alive," Ryker stressed. "We don't know how many."

Dean eyed Caleb and Sam. "This definitely changes things."

"Yeah, it does," Sam agreed.

Headlights pierced the darkness as two SUVs bumped slowly over the rough terrain near their location.

"Let's go," Caleb said, moving to Dean's right side. With Sam on the left, they got the other man to his feet.

In short order they were driving out of the forest area and heading back to the motel.

Max drove one of the SUVs, JT, James and Ryker with him. Caleb was behind the wheel of the second with Sam riding shotgun. Dean had declined the front seat and was sitting behind Caleb, staring out the window. Caleb glanced in the rearview mirror. The revelation that kids had survived their kidnapping was a major development, and a large kink in their plan to blow up the caves.

"We need a new plan," Caleb said, eyes going to Sam and Dean.

"Yes, we do," Sam agreed. After a moment, he said softly, "I didn't know what they were when they first came out of the woods, running at the protection circle. When Joshua tossed a spell pouch and it hit one of them… The cry of pain was definitely childish. I thought my heart had stopped in my chest."

"What did the spell pouch do?" Caleb asked, not sure he wanted to know.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know. Truth?" He looked at Caleb. "I was too scared to ask. When I checked her pulse, it was slow and erratic." Turning, he stared out the window. "I hope she's all right."

Caleb nodded. His eyes went to Dean again, but instead of trying to engage his friend, he merely focused on the road and getting them all to a bed.

Two SUVs entered the parking lot of the motel at four-thirty in the morning. Caleb put the car in park and opened the door. To Sam, he said, "Open the door. I'll get him inside."

Sam nodded and jogged down to number twelve.

Max pulled in right next to Caleb and jumped out of the car. Walking over, he said, "All our duffels are at the Yakama Hall. I'm heading over to get them."

Ryker climbed out of the backseat and overheard. "Mary brought them over after we left. They should all be in Caleb and Parrain's room; number nine."

Caleb tossed his room key to Max as he opened the back door and supported Dean so he didn't fall out of the car.

Max walked off, followed by Ryker and James. JT went to his and James' room, opened the door and went inside.

"Come on," Caleb said, helping Dean limp to his room. "Tomorrow I'm having Onida come over and help that ankle and the shoulder. Where else needs tending?"

"Ribs again," Dean grunted. "That witch had a mean grip."

"Next time, duck faster."

"Bitch was fast," Dean said in a petulant tone.

"Not fast enough," Caleb smiled. "You got away."

Dean stepped into his room and dropped onto his bed. Giving Caleb a nod, he said, "Thanks."

"See you at noon in the diner. Burgers are on me," Caleb said, shutting the door.

Sam stood. "Want a shower before I tend the shoulder?"

What he really wanted was to fall on the bed and go to sleep. Instead, Dean nodded and used Sam's steady arm to help him stand again. Sam turned and went into the bathroom and started the shower, then came back and rummaged some sweats from Dean's duffel. He closed the toilet seat and dropped them on top before saying, "Get the shoulder as clean as you can stand," then he shut the door.

"I know that," Dean grumbled. Slowly his clothing fell one by one onto the bathroom floor and he stepped carefully under the spray. Immediately the water at his feet turned red and brown from dirt and blood. Gingerly he washed his torn shoulder, making sure he got any grit, dirt and yarrow from the wound. He then sat on the edge of the tub and washed his ankle. After tending the wounds, he gave himself a thoroughly cleaning and washed his hair before climbing out.

Slowly he slipped into his sweats, picked up his clothes and walked back into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw that Sam had the first aid kit open and ready to go. Dropping into the old-fashioned laminate kitchen chair, he said, "Ready, Doctor Sam."

Sam smiled. As he washed Dean's shoulder in disinfectant and applied the cream, he said, "Tell me about the silver."

Dean glanced up. "You saw."

"Before that," Sam stated, his tone conveying his intent to find out.

Dean sighed and explained the fight with the witch, about coating her in silver and how it sort of melted her into the ground.

"Wow," Sam said, moving to Dean's ankle. "Impressive. Now, what about the other?"

"Come on, Sam," Dean whined.

"I'm going to take a really long time to do this ankle if you don't tell me."

Dean grimaced. Finally, he said, "I couldn't breathe, she was holding me so tight. I couldn't get to my gun or my knife, not that those would have done any damage. But I had the ball of water. I reached for it, but knew just getting her hand wet wouldn't work. It wouldn't cause enough pain to get her to loosen her grip. So…" he swallowed, "I spit on her hand and brought up the silver. She reacted like she was burned, and I used her loosened arms to fight and make her drop me. On the ground, she kept coming. I broke the ball and…"

"And…?"

"I made a silver sword and thrust it inside her chest. As she tried to get away, I pushed it in more, then melted the sword inside her."

Sam nodded intently. "Yeah?"

"Then she went away. I turned the silver back to water as she went."

Sam smiled. "Wow, that's amazing! Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Because, the silver is something good, something noble, and I used it to kill. I…" Dean swallowed again, and Sam handed him a bottle of water. After taking a gulp, he continued, "I've never read where any Guardian used the silver as a weapon. I dishonored a gift entrusted to me."

Sam sat down across the table. "Dean, I know you; do you even remember much written in the Guardian journals?"

"Of course I do!" Dean declared, indignant. "Mostly."

"I just meant, that I'm sure there were Guardian's of the past who used the silver in very unconventional ways through the decades. You'd probably be surprised if you read the journals with an eye to what each former Guardian did with the silver." Standing, he said, "Now, why don't you go to bed so I can get a shower. Here," he said, handing over a pill. "Take some pain medication so you can sleep."

Dean took the pill, dry swallowed it and limped to the bed while Sam went into the bathroom. Lying down, he thought maybe when he got back to the farm he would read more about the silver and how past Guardians had used it. But maybe, for tonight, he would be able to ask Pastor Jim.

After fifteen minutes Sam walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed. When he turned off the light and got settled, he said, "By the way; where in the world did you get a rubber balloon for the water?"

"Condom from the diner's restroom," Dean mumbled as he fell asleep.

Sam grinned and closed his eyes.

* * *

James lay in bed and watched his brother's profile. JT was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. "You're worried about the kids."

JT's eyes went to James, and he nodded.

"Dad won't let them die."

"He may not have a choice," JT said. "If they're more witch than human, they're trouble."

"You said the girl you saw knew about the barrier and was upset she couldn't get out. That shows more human awareness."

"I know," JT sighed.

James gave it another try. "Uncle Joshua will figure something out."

JT turned onto his side. "That girl," he said, "she was probably one of the kids that Grandpa found. If we could save her… It would be like Grandpa hunting with us for the last time."

James thought that over. "Yeah, it's like he's working this job with us."

A small smile flitted over JT's face. "We need to save her."

"We'll find a way. Let's get up early tomorrow, go to the records hall and see if we can find a way to reverse witch sickness."

"Witch sickness?"

"That's how I look at it. Those kids have caught a virus, and we're going to be the cure."

"All right, I'm with you, little brother. Let's save the children."

* * *

Max was almost asleep when Ryker walked back into the room after his shower. Opening one eye, he said, "We need to make a lot more pyrite bullets and grenades tomorrow."

Ryker dropped onto his bed and crawled inside. "They worked well. Also, Parrain's spell bags were amazing." He chuckled softly. "I want to know what he put in them. They melted the witch's face."

Max's eyes popped open. "They what…?"

Ryker grinned. "They melted her face, maybe more. Caleb and I ran for the barrier and didn't stop to see. I need to tell Parrain all about it."

Max chuckled. "Dad's going to have a lot of fun making more."

Ryker didn't speak for a minute, then said, "I want to save the kids."

Max nodded. "We will."

* * *

"Why don't you go and get some sleep," Joseph said.

Joshua yawned and nodded. Standing, he went over to the boy with light colored hair and ran a hand over his head. "I think he knows this is a hospital."

The boy was the first to awaken from the sleeping potion. He'd freaked out because of the restraints around his wrists. Joshua had talked to him for several minutes before he finally calmed down enough for Joshua to untie one hand and hand the boy a plastic water cup. Drinking greedily, the water got all over, but Joshua merely cleaned him up and offered more, all the while talking softly about finding him in the woods and that he was safe now. Just words, words he hoped would make sense the more he talked. When he handed the boy a stuffed teddy bear, the child merely stared at the button-eyed bear. Finally, he took it in his arms, held it to his chest and started to cry. Joshua released the strap on the boy's other hand and picked him up in his arms, rocking him and telling him everything would be all right. Finally the child had fallen back to sleep, the bear tucked under his chin.

"I hope so," Joseph said. "I hope the younger ones have the reserves to recover from their captivity."

Joshua nodded, but looked back to the tow-headed boy. He reminded him so much of Maxim when he was a child.

Joseph watched Joshua for a moment, then walked silently out of the room. A few minutes later he returned pushing a recliner.

Joshua saw what he was doing and hurried to help. "You want to sleep in here?" he asked.

Joseph smiled. "No, this is for you." He maneuvered it right near the boy's bed. "Sleep here. I believe the child would be more comfortable if you were here when he woke again."

"Thank you," Joshua said, lowering himself into the chair and groaning. "I'm too old for this."

Joseph chuckled. "I hear you. I'm going to confer with Doctor Etsitty. She's very discreet and wants to help. She's in the lobby. I'll bring her up to speed, then she'll take over and I'll head home. I need a bed. You should lie down soon as well."

"Once he gets used to someone else, I'll go back to the hotel and take a nap," Joshua said.

Joseph nodded and walked out.

Joshua turned back to the bed and saw the little boy watching him. Leaning slowly forward, he said, "Hello." He pointed to himself and said, "Joshua."

The boy blinked sleepy eyes.

"Joshua," he said again, pointing to himself.

Then the boy broke his heart. His lips trembled slightly, and tears ran down his face.

"Ah, come here," Joshua said. Standing, he picked up the child along with his teddy bear and a blanket. Awkwardly he lay back in his recliner and pulled the boy to his chest. Once they were settled, Joshua ran his hand up and down the boy's back, soothing and comforting the traumatized child. Slowly he began to sing;

_Close your eyes  
Have no fear  
The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your dad will be here_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy_

_Before you go to sleep  
Say a little prayer  
Every day in every way, it's getting better and better_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
_

Soon both Joshua and child were both sleep in the recliner, and Doctor Etsitty walked back out the door, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Caleb rolled onto his side and glanced over at the clock. It was eleven in the morning. He'd slept six hours and felt the better for it. Sitting up, he noted the message light on his phone. Picking it up, he saw a text rather than a call. The text was from JT and James, saying they were heading over to the records hall to see if they could find anything to counteract witch sickness. Caleb frowned; witch sickness? What the hell was that? It had to do with the children. The text was sent just before ten, so they hadn't been gone long. Hitting his speed dial, he called JT.

"Hey," JT said, sounding remarkably awake.

"How did you guys get into the Records Hall?"

"I called Mary Whitetail. She let us in."

"You realize she was up late getting ready for the children, right?" Caleb could practically feel JT squirm.

"I don't think she minded. She wants to help the children too."

Caleb sighed. JT and his big heart; just like his dad. "You guys have breakfast?"

"We picked up a breakfast sandwich from the diner. But we could do with some lunch," JT hinted.

Caleb smiled. "Yeah, okay. I'll bring burgers in a couple of hours. You guys hang tight."

"See you later, Uncle Caleb." JT said, and hung up.

Rising, Caleb wanted to call Sam, see how Dean was, but instead he decided on a shower. Minutes later he emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and looked through his duffel. If they stayed here much longer, clean clothes would be a serious issue. He wondered if this no-tell-motel had a laundry room. Pulling out one of his last couple of clean shirts, he got dressed and pulled on his boots. It was close to noon, but instead of going to check on everyone, he figured he'd give them a bit more time to sleep. Gathering his wallet, phone, gun and room key, he walked out of the motel room and headed across the street to the diner.

Once inside, he grabbed a newspaper and dropped onto a stool at the counter. Snapping open the paper, he read the local news until a woman named Rachel walked up.

Smiling, Caleb put down the paper and said, "Hi. Where's Judy?"

Rachel smiled. "It's her day off. You want breakfast or lunch?"

Caleb thought about that a moment, then said, "You do omelets?"

"Of course!"

"Bacon and spinach omelet with hash browns and coffee."

"Comin' right up!"

Rachel filled up a mug of coffee and put it down with some toast, then went off to place his order.

Caleb checked his watch again; it was after twelve. Instead of calling, he texted Sam to see if he was up. He sensed Dean was still asleep, for which he was grateful. His friend had an eventful few days. A couple minutes later Sam texted back saying he was up and showered, and confirmed Dean was still out. He asked where Caleb was, then said he'd be over.

Rachel was putting Caleb's plate down when Sam walked in. "Wow, looks good," Sam said. "I'll have that," he said, pointing at Caleb's plate.

Rachel nodded and duplicated the coffee and toast for Sam before walking away.

"Are Max and Ryker up?" Sam asked.

Caleb shrugged, taking a big bite of his omelet. After swallowing, he said, "Don't know. Haven't checked," he tapped his temple. "Johnny and Jimmy are at the Records Hall researching witch sickness."

"Witch sickness?" echoed Sam. "What's that?"

Caleb smiled. "I think it's all about saving the kids." He took another bite and moaned. "This is so good."

Sam smiled. "You going to have Onida come by and give Dean the once over?"

Caleb nodded. "I'll text her in a bit, see if she's able to come to the hotel, or if she wants us to go to her."

"I want to check in with Joshua too," Sam said. "He didn't come back to the hotel this morning, did he?"

Caleb shook his head. "I think he's still at the clinic."

"How about we all meet up at the Records Hall again this afternoon, set up a new game plan."

Rachel walked up and put a plate in front of Sam. "You boys need anything else?"

"More food," Max said, as he and Ryker walked up behind Sam and Caleb.

"These two with you?" Rachel said, amused.

"Not sure," Caleb said, taking another bite. "Depends on who they expect to pay for their meal."

"We'd never deprive you, Uncle Caleb," Max said with a grin. "We'll sit at the booth," he said, moving away with Ryker.

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "They must be a handful."

"The loudmouth is," Caleb griped.

Chuckling, Rachel walked out from behind the counter and went to take Max and Ryker's order.

Sam smiled as he took a bite of his omelet. "This place…" he chewed and swallowed. "Everything tastes good here."

Caleb gave him a sidelong look and nodded. "You need to taste the burgers. Amazing."

"So," Sam said, taking another bite. "The Hall?"

Caleb pushed his plate away and picked up his coffee mug. "How about we meet at four. That gives Onida some time to work on Deuce and for him to get more rest. And we need to check in with Josh, find out how the kids are doing."

"We need to find a way to help these kids," Sam said. "Joshua and Joseph are going to be key on that one."

"We might bring in Adam," Caleb said slowly.

"Adam, as in Joshua's coven Adam? You hate him."

Caleb's mouth dropped open in surprise. "What? I don't hate him. We just don't get along, and that's mostly on his end. He doesn't approve of the Brotherhood, and that's who I am. Plus, he views me as having stolen Ryker."

"That's crazy. If anyone stole Ryker, it's Joshua."

Caleb shrugged. "It's easier for him to be mad at me than at Josh. Joshua's his best friend. But he's a very talented crafter, especially good at ingredients and potion mixing; really good at finding the right thing for what ails you. He can help."

Sam sighed and nodded. "You want to call him?"

Caleb shook his head. "I'll have Josh call, maybe Ryker. It's going to take one of them to get him to agree to work with us."

Sam tucked into his omelet, delighting in the taste and texture of the meal.

Smiling, Caleb watched him for a moment, then rose, saying, "I'm going to call Onida. Be right back. Order Deuce a burger, will you?"

Sam nodded and continued with his meal.

Ryker and Max came over to the counter with their plates and sat down, Max pushing Caleb's plate away and putting his own down in its spot.

Sam gave the pair a sidelong look. "Caleb's coming back, you know."

Max nodded, taking a bite of his pancakes. "But he's finished. He'll be okay with us sitting here."

Sam shook his head. There were times when the younger generation took advantage of Caleb; the man was such a soft touch outside the training field. They loved him to death, but he needed to pay attention, call them out when they were over doing it.

Ryker forked a bite of scrambled eggs and hash browns in to his mouth. After swallowing, he asked, "Where are JT and Jimmy?"

"Already at the Records Hall searching for ways to save the kids." Sam finished his omelet and pushed away his plate. "Caleb suggested bringing your dad here to help. You think he'd come?"

Ryker thought about that for only a moment before nodding. "He'd want to help the children. Should I call?"

"Let's wait for Caleb. He might have already asked Joshua to call."

Caleb walked back in and stopped abruptly when he saw Max sitting on his stool. "What the hell are you doing in my seat?"

"You were finished," Max said, forking the last bite of his pancakes into his mouth.

Caleb narrowed his eyes, but before he could lay into Max, Sam interrupted.

"I thought you were going back to the hotel. Sorry," Sam said, giving Max a narrow-eyed look. Max blinked, then flushed slightly. Turning to Caleb, Sam asked, "What did Onida say?"

Caleb didn't answer for a moment, still staring at his uppity nephew. Finally he said, "She's coming over. Should be here in half an hour."

"You ask Joshua to talk to Adam?"

"Not yet."

"I'll ask dad," Ryker offered. "Do you want him to bring anyone else?"

Caleb thought that over. "I don't know. We can trust your dad to be silent about what's happening here. I don't want this getting around; I don't want these kids exploited."

Ryker frowned slightly. "The coven wouldn't do that."

"I'm not saying they would, as a whole. But individuals are talkers. I don't want these kids exposed to the media or law enforcement before they're ready to go home; _if_ they get to go home."

"I'll ask dad, explain what we need. If he can think of anyone who is as close-mouthed as he is, should I tell him to bring them?"

Caleb looked to Sam, who shrugged and nodded. "Yeah," he said to Ryker, "if he vouches them. Let me know if he'll come, and I'll send the Ames jet to get them."

Ryker nodded, and he and Max stood.

"Can we take the other SUV to the Hall to meet up with JT and Jimmy?" After his earlier gaffe, Max thought he should ask.

Caleb nodded and tossed him a pair of keys. Pulling out his wallet to pay for the food, he asked Sam, "Did you order Dean's burger?"

Sam's eyes went wide and he shook his head. Turning, he called out. "Rachel? One of your wonderful cheeseburgers to go, please!"

"Make that three burgers," Caleb called. He needed to take one each to JT and James. Damn kids.

* * *

Joshua stirred and froze. A small hand gripped his sweater, and the comfortable weight on his chest shifted slightly, then stilled. Smiling, he rubbed his hand slowly up and down the child's back again. When he looked down, a pair of blue eyes were staring up at him. Smiling, he said, "Hey. Joshua," he pointed at his chest. "Remember? Joshua."

The boy merely blinked. Then he looked around the room. When he saw the other children, he sat up, staring.

Joshua carefully scooted to the edge of his lounger. But he found that sleeping in a reclining position hadn't been the best for his body, and he couldn't stand with the child on his lap.

"Can I help?"

Turning, Joshua saw a woman with a white coat, black hair and warm skin smiling at him.

"Doctor Etsitty?"

"Yes. You're Mr. Sawyer." She reached down and began to pull the little boy from Joshua's lap, but the child wasn't having it. He tightened his grip on Joshua's shirt with both hands and clung to his chest.

"Maybe someone can help me stand with him on my lap?" Joshua suggested.

Doctor Etsitty nodded and motioned for another nurse to come over and help. Soon Joshua was upright with the boy situated on his hip. "I think he wants to see the other children," Joshua told the Doctor. Walking over to the small girl and boy with dark hair, he asked, "How are they? Have they woken up yet?"

"Yes, both woke up about three hours ago, scared, mute, nearly hysterical. They calmed down when they saw one another, so that's why they're in the same bed."

"You think their siblings?"

Doctor Etsitty shook her head. "They don't have similar features, so I'd say no. They might have been taken close enough to one another that they bonded."

Joshua nodded. "I see the stuffed animals were a hit."

The small boy was holding a stuffed dog, and the little girl a stuffed cat.

Doctor Etsitty smiled. "Wouldn't let them go." She nodded to the bed next to where boy Joshua held had been situated. The girl with brown hair whom they thought was about six still slept. "She woke up an hour ago, but was so hysterical we had to sedate her again. I hope next time she wakes she'll be better."

The boy in Joshua's arms reached down and touched the other little boy on the hand. He then turned and looked to Joshua, his head cocked to the side.

Joshua smiled. "He's all right." He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. "Sleeping." He closed his eyes again and made a snoring noise. "Sleeping."

The child in his arms giggled.

Joshua felt his heart melt again. "You think that was funny?" He slowly reached over and tickled the boy's tummy. The boy giggled again. "Yeah, it's funny."

Just then the child's stomach gave a loud growl.

"I think someone's hungry," Joshua said, smiling again. He looked at the doctor. "How about some food?"

Doctor Etsitty nodded. "I don't know what they've had to eat for the last…" she broke off. "Well, I thought something easy on the stomach like pancakes. I'll have them brought in, enough for you both."

"Thank you. I'm Joshua, by the way," he held out his hand.

"Maska," Doctor Etsitty said, holding out her hand and shaking Joshua's.

"Maska," Joshua repeated. "What does it mean?"

"Strong," Maska smiled. "I guess my parents were planning on my being a doctor since birth … or possibly a boy." Chuckling, she said, "I'll be right back."

Joshua walked over to a small children's play area. There were books, toys, stuffed animals and a small table where children could draw. He lowered himself into a small chair, sitting the boy on his lap. The child looked around at the toys, his eyes striving to take in all the colorful plastics.

When Maska returned, she set a plate down with two large pancakes covered in syrup, and a spoon. "I thought it best if we keep away from sharp objects like forks and knives, even if they are plastic," she said with a comforting smile. "See if he'll eat anything."

Joshua nodded. After she'd walked away, he picked up the spoon and cut a scoop out of the pancake. He held the spoon up to the boy's lips, but the boy didn't make a move to eat it. Nodding, Joshua carefully put the spoon into his own mouth and ate the piece of pancake. "Hmmm," he said, closing his eyes and chewing. "Good." He took a second cut of pancake and moved it slowly to his own mouth and took another bite. "Good," he said again.

The boy had watched him very carefully as he took each of the bites. When Joshua cut a third piece of pancake, he lifted it to the boy's mouth and waited.

Eyes on Joshua, the boy slowly opened his mouth, and Joshua put the spoon in. When the boy didn't immediately close his mouth, Joshua smiled and pushed up the boy's chin, then pulled the spoon out. The boy sucked on the pancake, his eyes wide.

"Good, huh?" Joshua smiled. "Want another?" He cut another bite and held it up. This time the boy opened his mouth right away and took the food. Soon the child had eaten a whole pancake and his eyes were drooping.

Maska came over and smiled. "Good, he ate. You ready to put him back to bed?"

Joshua nodded and stood with Maska's help. Walking over to the bed, he tucked the child in under the covers, but the small grip on his arm didn't release. Placing the bear in the boy's other arm, he sat back in the recliner. "I don't think I'm going anywhere right now," he said.

Maska pulled up a chair and sat down near Joshua. "Joseph filled me in about what happened with these children." She looked at the boy. "I can't believe they survived in there. And there are two girls who couldn't get past the barrier?"

Joshua nodded. "It looks like the witches were turning them. I hope we can figure out a way to reverse that. Of course, having blood would help, which we couldn't get last night." Just then his cell rang. Quickly he touched the screen to silence the ringer before it could scare the children and answered. "Hello?"

"Parrain," Ryker said. "I know you're still at the clinic. JT and Jimmy are at the Record's Hall seeing if they can find out more about that boy who was kidnapped decades ago, the one who escaped. He might be a way to help the girls, and the kids."

"That's great," Joshua said.

"Caleb thought we should bring in dad."

Joshua's brows rose. "Really?"

"We need help, Parrain. Dad knows potion making better than almost anyone. Caleb said if he agreed to come, he could bring someone who would be discreet, and he would send the jet to bring them here. What do you say?"

"I think that would be very helpful," Joshua said, feeling better about the situation by the moment. They would help these kids. "Did you call your dad?"

"Yeah. He said he'd come. He's gathering supplies right now. He's bringing Odette."

"Good call. She never speaks."

Ryker laughed. "Not very often. I'll ask Caleb to send the jet. They should be here tomorrow."

"Okay, and tell Caleb thank you."

"I will. I'll fill you in on the research later."

Joshua closed the phone and turned to Maska. "We've got some help coming, some very good help. If anyone can help these kids, we're the team to do it."

Maska grinned. "Then let's get started with taking vitals and seeing if these kids can eat some pancakes."

* * *

Dean rolled onto his side and immediately stopped as pain flared along his arm. Damn it, he'd forgotten about his shoulder. Shifting a little, he pushed himself into a sitting position. There was a note from Sam on the bedside stand, but he didn't reach for it. Right now he was focused on the aches in his body. Note to self: next time, get the witch to put you down rather than drop you. He checked the clock and saw it was just after twelve-thirty. Damn, he missed out on Caleb buying him lunch. It was the thought of one of those amazing burgers that got him on his feet. Limping over to the table, he fished another pain pill from their supplies and swallowed it. Carefully he lowered himself into a chair and waited until the medication kicked in, giving him relief from many of the aches.

When he could, Dean went and pulled some jeans from his duffel and slid them on. He forewent the shower, as he'd just taken one just a few hours ago. Carefully he tugged a clean tee shirt over his head and gingerly maneuvered his arms into the sleeves. Grimacing as his shoulder pulled, he sat without moving until the throbbing eased. Lowering himself down onto the bed, he picked up Sam's note and read it through before he thoughtfully reached down for his socks and shoes.

A knock on the door had him frowning. Sam would have a key; in fact, so would Caleb. The boys would pound, and Ryker would rap. Joshua, maybe? Rising, he opened the door to find Onida standing outside. "What are you doing here?"

Onida laughed and pushed her way into the room. "Nice, very gentlemanly," she remarked.

Dean grimaced. "Sorry," he said. "I was just surprised."

After taking a look around, Onida faced Dean and said, "Why don't you lie down on the bed?"

Dean's mouth dropped open.

Onida rolled her eyes. "Cool your jets. I'm just here to help with the healing. Didn't Caleb tell you?"

"No, he didn't," Dean remarked, vowing to take revenge on his friend.

"Oh. Well, that explains the reaction," Onida stated, "but you'll still need to lie down."

Dean sat on the bed, eyeing the woman standing over him.

"So," Onida said, "Caleb said your shoulder got it again, and your ribs? Let's look at the ankle too." She lifted his foot and examined his ankle.

"Don't you need to be at the canvas?"

Onida let down his foot and tapped his shirt. Dean gingerly pulled it back over his head, his face going pink. He hadn't taken his shirt off for anyone but Juliet in almost thirty years. He wasn't embarrassed by his body, but being without a shirt in the presence of a practical stranger felt intimate, and that made him uncomfortable. That showcased just how much his life had changed over the years, because there was a time when he was with strangers several times a month.

"Ouch," Onida said, checking his shoulder in a matter of fact manner. "That looks nasty. Can't they grab you somewhere else next time?"

Dean huffed out a laugh. "I thought the same thing." Her practical manner was helping him feel more comfortable.

She poked gently at his ribs, noticing every grimace of pain. Finally she said, "Okay, I can take care of all this. You just need to lie down."

"I don't want to go to sleep," Dean stated, complying with her request.

"What?" Onida asked, confused.

"Last time, I fell asleep. I don't want to this time."

Onida's eyes widened slightly and she nodded. "Okay, I'll make sure not to use anything too soothing." She realized Joseph had probably giving Dean a muscle relaxant, and that's why he'd slept when they were at the Hall.

Dean was watching her closely, and he got it when she did. "Son of a… Joseph gave me something, didn't he? I told him I didn't want a pain killer."

"Then he didn't give you one," Onida smiled. "He would never go against a patient's wishes. He probably gave you a muscle relaxant." She grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Onida laughed. "Okay, you're going to feel warmth when I heal, but there shouldn't be too much pain. Just an odd feeling as the muscles knit together. Okay?"

Dean nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for her to start.

"Relax," Onida said softly, and she touched his ankle.

It did feel weird. It felt like bones were shifting a bit, and muscles were pulling in different directions. After a few minutes he got used to the feel and turned his mind to other matters: the children. According to Sam's note, JT had texted him that morning and said he'd heard a child's voice in one of the caves. They needed a meeting today to discuss the caves, the children, and they needed a new game plan. Three witches were dead, maybe four. He'd go with the count of three, since he and James had salted and burned their remains. But Joshua thought at least two of the older kids were being turned into witches. If so, that meant the witches might be able to replenish their ranks. He hated to think of having to take out children who'd been kidnapped, but if they were witches now, they were a danger to the entire area. It was a tragedy, like a person getting bitten by a werewolf or a vampire. The monster takes over and the human was gone. But there were kids they could save, and he needed to keep his attention focused on that.

A plan had been forming in his mind over the last day. It was unique, different, and would require Onida's cooperation. It also needed to be revised, since they discovered there were children alive in the forest. But he thought he could definitely work with that. He might need Samuel's help, and the help of the Yakama warriors of this era. It would be poetic, to have the Yakama help end a menace that had taken so many of their ancestors.

"What has you so troubled?"

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Onida. She was watching him with a pensive expression on her face, and he realized she'd already healed his body. Smiling, he sat up and said, "Thank you."

Onida smiled. "I'm better at healing after I've rested and eaten. So, what were you thinking about?"

Dean watched her a moment, then said, "I have a plan to take out the rest of the witches and save whatever kids are still alive. But I'm going to need you and your trust that I can do this, that we can kill end them."

"You already killed three witches," Onida stated. "I believe you."

"You say that now," Dean gave her a wry smile. "Wait till you hear my plan."

* * *

Max and Ryker were driving to the Yakama Records Building when Max suddenly turned left.

"We're going somewhere else?" Ryker asked.

"The reservation clinic," Max said. "I saw the sign back there. I want to check in with dad."

"Did you call?"

"No. I texted, but haven't heard back. I also want to see how the kids are doing."

"Me too," Ryker agreed.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the graveled parking lot of the clinic. After going inside, Max walked up to the front desk and said, "Joshua Sawyer, please."

"He was admitted, when?" the administrator asked, pulling up her computer screen.

"He's working here," Max explained.

The nurse frowned. "Who?"

"Joshua Sawyer."

"Um," she said, looking around. "I'll check on where to send you." She got up and walked away.

"Can you text him again?" Ryker asked.

Max pulled out his phone and was in mid text when a small woman about five-foot-three with black hair walked up and held out her hand to the younger version of the man inside, smiling. "You must be Max," she said.

Max smiled and took her hand. "I am. Can I see dad?"

The woman nodded and said to the receptionist, "I'll handle this, Katelyn." She led them over to a closed door, and Katelyn buzzed them in. Moving down a long, empty hallway, she said, "I'm Doctor Maska Etsitty, by the way."

"Please to meet you. This is Ryker."

Maska gave them an acknowledging nod. "The children are doing pretty well, considering. One was very distressed, so we have her sedated until she can calm down a little. The two youngest have eaten a pancake and are back asleep. The older boy is taken with Joshua and won't let him go very far, but he's responding very well. I left him playing with some stuffed animals."

Ryker said, "My dad's coming to help too."

"Adam Langston, right?"

Ryker nodded.

"I can't wait to meet him. Joshua had some excellent things to say. If any more children are found, I hope we can help them all. Right now with these four, they don't appear to have experienced bodily torture that I can tell; no apparent scars, bruises, cuts or broken bones. We've decided to treat them as we would someone whose undergone psychological trauma. We'll know more about their physiology when the test results come back."

Doctor Etsitty reached the end of the hall and entered a code into a keypad by a pair of double doors that said, Critical Ward. When the doors opened she walked inside. Four doors down she stopped. "This is where we're keeping the children. You can look in through the window here, but I'd rather you not enter. Too many people are stressful for children who've been isolated. I'll see if I can get Joshua to come outside."

Max nodded. He stepped aside as Doctor Etsitty entered, then moved back to the window.

"There are the two littlest ones," Ryker said, pointing to the two children lying together in bed, their dark heads poking out from the covers.

Max nodded. He was watching Doctor Etsitty speak to his dad, who was holding a little blond boy on his lap. Joshua replied, and the doctor nodded.

When Doctor Etsitty returned, she said, "Max, come in. The child won't let go of Joshua, so you'll have to go to him. But only for a minute. Ryker, do you mind staying out here?"

"Not at all," Ryker said. Looking at Max, he said, "Go on."

Max nodded and stepped through the door. Following Doctor Etsitty, he moved up near his dad, leaned over and gave Joshua a quick kiss on the head. "Hey, Dad," he said quietly.

Joshua looked up and smiled. "Hi. How are you? You sleep well?"

Max nodded. "Fine. I just wanted to stop in and see you."

A pair of blue eyes peeked over Joshua's shoulder.

Max knelt down and smiled. "Hi. I'm Max," he pointed at his chest.

The boy looked up at Joshua, who smiled and nodded. He pointed at his son and said, "Max." He pointed at his own chest and said, "Joshua."

The boy stared at Joshua, then looked back at Max.

Max pointed to the teddy bear clutched in the child's arm. "Nice teddy. I used to have one of those too."

The child didn't respond to that; just continued to watch this newcomer.

Max finally said, "Guess I'll head out. We're meeting at the Hall this afternoon to discuss the hunt, see what to do about this new development."

"I'll try to get over there if possible. This little one," Joshua rubbed the boy's back, "is a bit insecure without me around."

"If you can't get over today, I'll come by this evening and fill you in."

"Good, thanks," Joshua said.

Rising, Max waved at the child, then headed out of the ward.

As Max and Ryker left the clinic and climbed back into their car, Ryker said, "I hope we can find out a way to help all the children, even the ones who are turning into witches."

Max glanced over at Ryker's earnest face. "We will."

When they arrived at the Records Hall, the pair walked inside and down the long hall to the records room where JT and James were working.

"You guys come up with anything to help the kids?" Ryker asked.

JT looked up. "In our earlier research at Grandpa's, there was an account of a Yakama boy who had been kidnapped by the witches and held captive. But he escaped and returned to his people. We're trying to find out when that was, then see if the medicine men records could show how he was treated. Maybe that would help in making a remedy for the older kids too."

James nodded. "It's like Grandpa's last hunt with us. We need to save them."

Max hadn't connected up the children to the hunt Bobby had started all those years ago, but he immediately sat down and said, "One last hunt with Grandpa Bobby," he said softly. "Where do you want us to start?"

"Yeah, more eyes gets it done," Ryker nodded, snagging a pad of paper and a pencil.

James handed Max two volumes, and Ryker two books and a ledger. "Start checking these. Look for key words, like escaped, wounded boy and witches."

Max looked at Ryker and JT and rolled his eyes. He'd researched enough to know how to look for key words.

"He gets intense about research," JT whispered loudly.

James frowned, then realized what he'd said. Giving JT the finger, he said, "Shut up."

"Very mature" Max stated

"Gentlemen," Ryker interrupted. "We've got several children needing the information we're searching for. Maybe we should focus on that."

That shut down any budding arguments and everyone turned their attention to their research with renewed focus.

* * *

Caleb drove back from the Records Hall where he'd dropped off Sam, as well as James and JT's burgers. After leaving the diner, he hadn't gone over to the hotel because he wanted to give Onida time to work her magic on Dean. He was still astounded that she could heal with her energy. She was an amazing woman.

Caleb leaned an elbow on the window sill and sighed. This hunt was one of the most complicated he'd ever worked, barring dealing with angels and heaven and hell. _Those_ were complicated times. But with regards to regular hunts, this one took the cherry. Witches that regenerated, but could eventually die with extreme fire power. Children that had been kidnapped were found alive. Native American lore, an overabundance of research, exploding bullets and a woman who could heal with a touch... Yup, a complicated hunt.

Turning onto the Yakama reservation main road, Caleb headed towards Yakima City. Joseph had contacted him earlier about getting more supplies for the bullets and grenades. There was a mineral mining company that could help with some of the ingredients, and a whole sale herbalist to get the dragon's blood and peppermint along with a list of other ingredients Joseph asked him to pick up. It would be difficult to acquire such unstable minerals as pyrite, tektite and galena, but Joseph put him in contact with a mineralologist with shady connections.

Caleb pondered the children they'd found. He hadn't seen one yet, but he found himself drawn in by the two girls left inside the barrier. It must have been tough for them to see their younger counterparts outside the wall, but be unable to get out themselves. He knew what that felt like; when he was young, he was always on the outside looking in, though in this circumstance it was more being trapped on the inside looking out. Regardless, it was always being on the wrong side.

It wasn't until he'd gone to college that Caleb felt somewhat more accepted by his classmates. Of course, there was always the hidden part of his life involving hunting that kept him from fully being _one of the guys_. But he'd loved those years, and loved the complete acceptance he'd gotten from Moose. Oliver Havers had been his roommate at Auburn, a large man who played football and had an amazing head for business. He'd been Caleb's construction foreman at Tri-Corp until a demon had killed him and his entire family. Back then, he'd wanted the friendship Oliver offered and had indulged his need. If he hadn't, Oliver might be alive now. To this day he missed his friend and thought of him often.

Caleb shook his head and reversed out of his thoughts of Moose and back to JT's revelation, that he'd seen a girl at their exit point. She had to be one of the girls Ryker had seen. He wanted to go back to the forest, see if she was still there, prowling the barrier looking for a way out. He wanted to see her, to tell her to have hope, that he would find a way to help her, and she would be wanted and loved.

Sighing, Caleb focused on other things. Picking up his phone, he called Alison Daughtery. She'd been a researcher for the Brotherhood as long as he'd been involved, and now managed the research staff. When he'd asked her once why she hadn't retired, she'd stated tartly that she would retire when _her_ Triad retired, and that was the end of the discussion. Years ago Dean had won her undying loyalty when he'd presented her and her fellow researches with hunters rings, stating that _they_ were a hunter's most valuable resource.

He smiled when she answered the phone with her typical grace.

"What do you want now?"

Grinning, Caleb said, "Hi Alison. How are you? How are the kids and grandkids? Isn't your partner's birthday coming up?"

"Get to the point."

Caleb chuckled. "Okay, I need pictures of all the children who've gone missing in the Yakima City, Yakama Reservation area in Washington for the last twenty years."

"Twenty years?" Alison echoed. "That's going to take time."

"As soon as you can get it. You only need names for the last eight years. Bobby's list covers the rest." Caleb didn't need to explain the hunt to Alison. She knew where every team in the field was, and what they were hunting. As she would say; it was her job. "The witches kidnapped children, probably hundreds over the last millennia. During this hunt… Alison, we found some children alive."

Alison gasped. "Seriously? You'll have the information as soon as I get it."

"Thank you. Start with the most recent kidnappings and work backwards. Two of the kids we found are around four or five, one maybe six, and a boy around eight. From what Bobby found, most of the children were kidnapped when they were between three and five. So we might be able to get a name for the ones we've found."

"On it."

"Also, we found two teenage girls who are in the midst of turning into witches. Adam Langston from Joshua's coven is coming to help see if we can reverse the transformation. Sam, Jimmy, Johnny…well, everyone at the moment, is looking into ways to fix this so we can save these girls. Can you…"

"You don't even need to ask. I'm pulling the team in for overtime, so get your checkbook out. And don't bother calling Sam; when I hang up with you I'm calling. We'll see how far they've gotten in their research, and we'll jump in. You gentlemen need to concentrate on taking out those witch bitches and rescuing the rest of the children."

"Thank you. I'll check in when they're corpses."

"Good. And Caleb? Thanks for asking about the family," and she hung up.

Caleb shook his head over their typical conversation ender. Alison could be tough, but she was damn good at her job.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. He hoped Samuel didn't mind his going around him and the local sheriff to get Brotherhood help on identifying the children. Eric Olsen would have a duty as an officer of the law to take custody of the recovered children, have them evaluated and possibly returned to their parents. He could not allow that to happen, not at this juncture. If the children, young ones or teens, were becoming witches, then they couldn't ever be set free. He hoped maybe hearing their names would jog the children's memories of who they used to be before their abduction.

Sitting back up straight with both hands on the wheel, Caleb checked his watch. It was close to one-thirty. By the time he got back to White Swan, it would likely be closer to four. Glancing at the bag on the front seat next to him, he shrugged and pulled out the burger he'd bought for Dean. Balancing the wheel with his elbow, he peeled away the paper and took a huge bite. "Hmmmm," he groaned. "So good." It would have been cold by the time he got back anyway, he smiled. _Sorry, Deuce_.

* * *

Dean sat on his bed a long time after Onida left. That she hadn't been thrilled with his plan was to be expected. It meant taking a huge leap of faith on her part, and she'd been the guardian of the Yakama people for decades. He hoped she'd trust him to finish the witches, and would agree. But if she didn't, then he'd need another option.

Sighing, he pulled on some socks and his boots and rose to pull on his shirt and over shirt. He glanced at his cracked cell and sighed. What he wanted right now was a great burger. Maybe Judy could tell him where he could get a new phone.

TBC

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Song Lyrics: John Lennon; "Beautiful Boy" (song released in 1980 on album "Double Fantasy")_ _Data from LyricFind._


	21. Chapter 21

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 21

It was five-thirty and everyone except Joshua was gathered in the banquet and meeting room of the Yakama Tribal Hall and Records Building. Caleb had returned to White Swan a little before four with his SUV loaded down with shadily-purchased pyrite, galena and tektite, and the rest of the ingredients needed to make pyrite bullets, shotgun shells and grenades. He, Ryker and Samuel had unloaded the car and were in the corner of the banquet hall, organizing the boxes.

JT, James and Max were gathered around the table, eating the buffet Sam had ordered from the diner; chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, beans and biscuits.

Dean stood at the windows looking out over the paved building front and into the forest beyond. He hoped that in the next day or two, this would all be finished and he could go home. He missed Juliet. He'd been tempted to call her again, but he usually didn't call when he was on a hunt, and he didn't want to worry her.

He glanced down at his new phone. Onida still hadn't called. After he'd told her his plan, he knew she'd gone to consult with Samuel. He glanced over at the tribal chief. The man hadn't said anything about their discussion when he arrived, and that made him tense. He hoped Samuel had counseled her to accept his plan. In truth, though he'd thought about it all afternoon, he hadn't come up with a better one. He knew this would work; it was why Pastor Jim had sent them.

"Dean?"

Dean smiled, and without turning, he said, "Hey, Sam."

"You need to eat something."

"I just had a burger a couple hours ago."

Sam nodded, though Dean wasn't looking. "We're not going back in tonight, are we."

Dean shook his head. Breathing out a soft sigh, he turned to lean against the window sill. "No. We need the rest after last night. These witches are clever and strong; I don't want us going in tired. When we do go in the again, it'll be for the last time."

"You have a plan," Sam stated.

Dean nodded. "I'll tell everyone if Onida agrees. If not…" he shrugged. "We'll have to think of something else."

"Onida has to agree for your plan to work?"

"Well, no. But I wouldn't go through with it by force. Onida has defended the Yakama people and surrounding towns for decades. I wouldn't disrespect her work by going around her. If she doesn't agree … well, we'll figure it out."

Sam nodded.

"In the meantime, we need to make more pyrite tipped bullets, shotgun shells and grenades. If we can, we need to pry Joshua away from the boy that's holding him hostage," Dean said wryly, "so he can make more of his potions. From what Caleb and Ryker said, they were very effective."

Sam nodded, though he didn't know the plan. He would find out when Onida agreed; and he had no doubt she would. "JT and Jimmy found the records of the boy who escaped from the witches. It happened in nineteen-eighteen. He was about thirteen. We speculated that his escape is what caused the Tah-tah-kle'-ah to focus on kidnapping younger children, children who were too young and frightened to run."

Dean shook his head. He hated it when children became collateral damage for supernatural creepies. If it were possible, it made him despise the baddies even more.

"Now we're looking at the medical journals of the time to see how he was treated when he returned," Sam continued. "Hopefully that will give Adam, Joseph and Joshua a clue as to where to begin helping the kids."

"And the teenagers?"

"We don't know," Sam sighed. "If we could get a blood sample and do some tests, we could see the anomalies in their systems and hopefully counteract it."

Dean nodded. Looking at Sam, he said, "JT said there was a girl at the barrier trying to get out."

"I think Joshua saw the same girl. He said she was mystified by the barrier and wanted to get out. She had enough sense of self to remember her name; Sarah."

"Do you think she'll be back at the wall tonight?" Dean asked, a gleam in his eye.

"You want to get a blood sample."

"If she's been able to retain knowledge of her name and she could communicate somewhat with JT and Josh, then maybe she'll be aware enough to give a blood sample."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "JT needs to do the asking, then. He's the one she connected with the most."

Dean's eyes went to his son. "Helps that he's so good looking, right?"

Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, he's so handsome. Come on, I want some mashed potatoes before they're devoured by your offspring."

Dean watched his brother walk away. "It's not only _my_ kids at that table," he grumbled, following.

Once he got to the conference table, the smell from the down-home bounty stirred his hunger and Dean filled his plate. He'd just taken a large bite of chicken when his phone rang. Quickly he chewed as he pulled out his cell and mumbled, "ello?"

There was silence, then Onida said, "Hello?"

Dean swallowed quickly and said, "Hey, Onida." Standing, he walked back to the window. "Well…?"

Again there was silence, and Dean looked at the phone face, thinking the call might have dropped.

"I'm not comfortable with your plan."

Dean waited for her to say more, but when she didn't, he said simply, "Okay."

"That's it? Okay?"

Dean stiffened at her tone and irritation flared. This had already been a long hunt, and he didn't have the patience to play footsie with Onida. "What were you expecting?"

Onida didn't respond.

Dean waited. As the silence lengthened and she didn't continue, he realized he didn't have anything to say either. "Have a good night."

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it."

Dean gave an exasperated sigh. "Onida, I'm really not up for a session of decipher-what-I'm-trying-to-say. Either you agree or you don't. Pick one."

Onida felt her hackles rise. "Listen here, Dean. I've been guardian of the Yakama people for more than forty…"

"Can we drop all the credential touting?" Dean interrupted. "I respect the years you've invested in training for your position, the losses you've suffered and the years you've spent protecting your people." If anyone understood Onida's life, it was Dean. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have presented my plan to you or asked for your support. I don't mean to be insensitive here, but at this time all I'm really looking for is a yes or a no so I can finish this thing."

There was more silence on the line before Onida said, "Yes."

Dean sighed. "Thank you."

They each hung on the line without talking before Dean heard a chuckle from the other end.

"You son of a bitch," Onida said with a laugh.

Dean smiled. "Not disagreeing."

"Okay, so how is this going to work?"

"I'll lay out the plan for the team as I told you. We'll fine tune everything tonight, and get ready tomorrow. Then, it ends. I'll have Caleb come over there later, give you the final lowdown. You can pick where you want to fight."

"Fight?"

"I figure after all the years, you'd want some payback."

"You figured right," Onida said. "Tell Caleb I'll expect him."

Dean ended the connection and stood, staring at the phone. She'd agreed. Nodding, he heaved a sigh of relief. There was an end in sight and they could get this done.

"It was Onida."

Dean looked around and saw Samuel standing behind him. He nodded.

Samuel smiled. "I can see from your posture that her decision was the correct one. Come, you need to finish your meal."

Dean huffed out a short laugh. "The Sam's to the rescue."

"Come again?" Samuel said with a smile.

Dean shook his head and started for the table. "I do have a plate that needs getting back to."

"Then I'll join you."

Dean took his seat again and began cutting into his chicken fried steak.

"What did Onida have to say?" Sam asked.

"She's on board," Dean said, eating a mouthful of chicken. After he swallowed, he said, "We'll go over the plan tonight, get everything ready tomorrow, then get to bed early and be early to rise."

"Quoting Benjamin Franklin," Caleb stated as he sat down across from the brothers. "I'm so proud."

Dean rolled his eyes but forewent a reply in favor of eating his dinner.

"Alison called today," Sam said to Caleb. "We handed over everything we'd researched so far, except for Joseph's ledgers and papers. Those belong to the tribe and stay with the tribe."

"Good. She'll be sending over names and pictures of every missing child, starting with the most recent and going backwards. That way we'll hopefully get names for the kids. Maybe that will help them remember their lives before the witches."

"Great idea." Sam nodded.

Caleb looked to Dean. "We going over the plan tonight?"

Dean eyed his friend. "You spoke with Onida?"

"Briefly. She said something about your plan, but didn't tell me anything about it."

"Yeah, we'll go over everything, kill the witches and go home."

Sam smiled. "Missing Juliet?"

"A bit," Dean admitted, with a smile.

"How about we meet back in the records room?" Sam suggested.

"That's fine." Dean looked at his watch; it was close to seven. "I'd like to go over everything and be back in my hotel room by ten or eleven."

"Why so late?" Sam asked.

"Got a stop for me and JT."

James walked over and dropped into the chair next to Dean. "Since Ms. Alison has taken over, are we done with the research portion of this hunt?"

"For the most part," Dean answered, scooping the last of his mashed potatoes into his mouth. He put his fork down and said, "You get enough to eat?"

James smiled and nodded. "We're good."

"Why don't you and JT get some coffee together and take it into the records room. We'll go over the plan and get some sleep."

James glanced at his watch. "So early?"

"After I borrow JT for awhile, you two can watch movies in your room," Dean smiled, rising.

Sam and Caleb rose and started clearing the table.

Ryker and Max were conversing at the end of the table, but when they noticed the movement at Dean's end they came over and started helping.

Twenty minutes later everyone was gathered in the records room. Mary had been in there, working through Joseph's collection of papers. When the team started to gather, she picked up her research and went to get something to eat. Joshua was the only one team member missing, as he was still at the clinic.

"I'll talk to dad after I leave," Max said.

Dean shook his head. "I'm heading over to the clinic, so I'll take care of that. I want to see the kids anyway. Sam, can you take Ryker, Max and James back to the hotel? I'll take JT with me, and Caleb can check in on Onida, get her up to speed."

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

"Where are you going with JT?" Max asked, frowning.

"To get a blood sample," Dean said, smiling. He didn't elaborate, so Max didn't pursue it further, though he didn't like JT going anywhere on this crazy hunt without him.

"So," Dean said carefully. "Witches..."

* * *

Joseph smiled at the dark haired boy, and patted his hand before moving away from the game area where the two youngest children were playing.

"They're doing much better," Maska said.

Joseph looked back at the two, and nodded. "Much better. It looks like their remembering toys. The boy was making engine noises with his car."

"They were probably abducted only a year or so ago, so the memories of their homes and families would be the strongest."

"Were you able to take blood?"

"While they were asleep. I happen to be very good at taking blood without causing pain," Maska commented with a smile. "They didn't feel a thing."

"Any results yet?"

"Too soon, I'm afraid. I put a rush on it, but when using aliases, we need to be even more discreet."

Joseph looked over to where Joshua was asleep in the recliner, the blond haired boy lying across his chest. "That one isn't letting go of Joshua any time soon."

Maska nodded, though she didn't smile. "I'm a bit worried about that. Not that Joshua minds, but I'm concerned the child hasn't let go even once."

"It's been one day," Joseph said. "If he is seven or eight, then he's been in a continual state of trauma for at least three, maybe four years. Separation anxiety is one of the strongest symptoms of trauma."

"But separation from parents, not a stranger."

"At his level of captivity, he probably doesn't remember his parents," Joseph stated. "You know this."

Maska sighed. "Yes, I do know. I'm just worried because I know Joshua has a job to do here and hopefully more children to rescue. What's going to happen when he has to leave? It could cause even more trauma to such a tender psyche."

"I don't know," Joseph said softly. "We may have to sedate him while Joshua's gone. All I know is that right now, that boy has found an anchor in his torment, and we can't deny him that." He looked over to the girl they guessed at being six years old. "How's she doing?"

"Not good. When she's awake, she's hysterical. Crying, unable to eat. We're keeping her under mild sedation, but that isn't a course of action we can continue. I hope once she's able to focus and see the other children accepting our help, that maybe she will too."

Joseph walked over to her bed and ran his hand gently over her head. "Maybe we should take a page out of Joshua's book," he said. "She was held captive by female witches. Would she feel more comfortable with a female adult, or a male?"

Maska frowned. "Well, considering the level of trauma and her age, even though she was held captive by females, I would still bet a girl child would be more comforted by an older female."

Joseph nodded. "When the boy became hysterical, Joshua talked to him in a soothing manner over and over again until he'd calmed down. I think the child hearing a human speak, even if he couldn't understand the words, had a calming effect. Know anyone who is discreet and has some free time on their hands?"

Maska smiled. "I'm calling my mother."

* * *

Dean looked down the table at all the familiar faces. "This is a complicated hunt, more so now that children are involved. With Onida being the last Yakama guardian, we have no choice but to end the witches now. To do that, we're letting the witches out of the caves."

"What?" Max exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"You want all the witches on the forest grounds," James said quietly, staring at his father, "at the same time."

Sam and Caleb didn't speak. They knew Dean and knew he was a brilliant strategist in warfare. His plans were usually eclectic and nontraditional, but they worked. They waited to hear him out.

"Every witch," Dean confirmed. "To make that happen, we're taking down the Yakama barrier and replacing it with one of our own."

Caleb smiled. "A Triad barrier."

Dean nodded. "When the entrapment was first created, the Yakama were able to make is strong enough to trap three witches in the caves, but not all five; two witches from each coven could roam free within a confined space. The Triad barrier will allow all witches out onto the playing field while keeping them contained within a space less than half the size of the old area, but much stronger."

Sam frowned. "That means we'll have to go into the forest to place the new bags in a tighter circle."

Dean nodded. "One Yakama tribal member paired with one of us will place the bags. With three, possibly four witches already dead, there should be minimal danger if each person wears Joshua's masking potion."

"One man from the tribe?" Caleb asked.

"Or woman," Dean added. "I've spoken with Onida, and she says there are a few men and women who know the forest as well as possible when most are reluctant to go in. Samuel, Joseph and Onida will create a map marking the new containment area. We'll divide the forest into seven pies; each team will take a pie wedge and place the bags. When it's time to fight, JT, Max, James and Ryker will be on the west side of the containment area; me, Caleb and Sam on the east. At the right time, I'll collapse the old containment by taking over the canvas. Then Ryker and Joshua will work the Triad spell bringing up the new, tighter containment area using Triad magic."

"You want to collapse the Yakama trap before we raise the Triad barrier?" Caleb asked, frowning. "That means the witches inside the caves will have a chance to escape."

"Possible," Dean said, "but not likely. They've been trapped in those caves for more than a hundred years. When the old barrier goes down, I expect there will be confusion about what's happening. We'll take advantage of that confusion to raise the Triad barrier, which should go up in a matter of seconds from when the old barrier collapses."

"Won't they just try to get back into the caves? We've been successful in killing them," Ryker stated. "The caves are a protected and defensible position."

"They might," Dean said with a smile. "If there are children in those caves, we can't allow the witches to use it for a retreat, and we can't allow them to use the children as shields. That's why Samuel will have some young men from the tribe on the ridges above the caves to drop Triad medicine pouches down in front of the caves. That will prevent the witches from getting back in, but allow us inside to search for survivors."

"So, once the Yakama containment is down, the witches come out of the caves to see what's going on," Caleb said. "Then we erected the Triad barrier, and the men from the tribe drop a Triad wall, or sorts, in front of the caves so the witches can't retreat."

Dean smirked and nodded. "JT, Max, James and Ryker come in from the West, we come in from the East, and the witches are dead."

"You said when you _take over the canvas_," Sam said. "What does that mean?"

"Onida has agreed to relinquish her position as guardian, and this Guardian is taking over," Dean stated.

"You're what?" Sam asked, his confusion evident.

"Taking over," Dean stated again. "Onida became guardian by channeling her energy into the canvas. That changed the guardianship from Aly… Alya…"

"Álxayx," Sam supplied.

"Right," Dean pointed to his brother, "from her to Onida. I'll use the silver to change her guardianship to me. That will connect me to the Triad barrier."

Caleb frowned, "Connect you, how? And why?"

Dean winced slightly. "I'm not totally sure. I've never done this before. In theory, I should be able to strengthen the Triad barrier through use of the silver."

Sam and Caleb looked at one another.

"Look," Dean stated. "I don't know what will happen when I connect with the canvas. But I do know that losing the Yakama barrier gets the witches out into the open, and away from any children who might be in those caves. Then the Triad barrier will keep them contained until we kill them."

"We move in pairs, like before," Caleb stated.

Dean nodded. "One psychic on each team. From the west; James and Ryker, JT and Max. From the east; me and Sam, you and Onida."

Caleb's brows rose. "Onida's coming?"

Dean nodded. "She deserves payback. She fought off two witches singlehandedly before. She could be an asset in the field."

Caleb didn't look convinced, but dropped the topic. Onida had fought those witches when she was twenty-four years old. Since then she hadn't been in the field.

"After Joshua works his magic and we activate the Triad barrier, where will he be? On the ridge again?" asked Sam.

Dean shook his head. "Josh along with Samuel and Joseph will lead a group of tribal members into the caves to rescue the children. If there are children in the caves, Josh is going to need all the help he can get tending to them and bringing them out. If they're hard to manage, he'll need to use his sleeping potion again."

There was silence while everyone thought over the plan. Finally, Caleb said, "So tomorrow we make bullets, shells and grenades."

"Yes, but not until the afternoon. I want the new medicine bags in place by noon, one at the latest. Depending on how early Josh and Joseph can start making them, we'll meet here at the Hall and head over to the forest." Looking at Samuel, he said, "Does that work for you?"

Samuel nodded. "I'll have the team ready."

"We'll come back here after placing the medicine bags. We'll eat, then prep the weapons. Everyone needs to be on weapons duty tomorrow, since we all need the new ammunition. Onida said the witches are at their most vulnerable when a new sun rises." Dean looked from person to person. "At dawn the day after tomorrow, the guard changes. A new Guardian takes over, we go in and the witches die."

* * *

Sam dropped Max, James and Ryker off at the hotel, but didn't feel like resting. Turning the car around, he pulled out of the hotel parking lot and headed back to the Records Hall. If he couldn't rest, he could at least help Mary with the medicine men and women's journals and papers. With Dean and JT heading back to the barrier, Caleb off to see Onida, and Joshua at the clinic, he just wasn't ready to settle down for the night. The children were on his mind.

He took the drive time to think over Dean's plan. It was simple and clever. He wouldn't have thought to take down the Yakama barrier and replace it with one created from Triad magic. Bringing in tribal members to place the bags made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to lose anyone to the witches, and they couldn't guarantee that they wouldn't be attacked during the day. But as he knew from all hunts, there were things they couldn't control.

Pulling into the parking lot of the Records Hall, he parked in front of the door and walked into the building. Once inside, he headed directly into the banquet room where Mary was still working, an empty plate and two glasses beside her.

"Can I take over so you can get some rest?" Sam asked. "You've been at this for hours."

Mary looked up and smiled. "I am tired. But I must also admit to being fascinated by reading these old journals." Getting slowly to her feet, she asked, "Do you want to stay here, or go back into the records room?"

"The records room," Sam said, leaning over to help gather up the ledgers. "I like it in there."

"I do as well," Mary agreed. "I always find it relaxing to sit amongst all those books."

Sam agreed. "I have far too many, or so my daughter says."

Together they walked back down the hallway.

"Where did everyone go?" Mary asked.

"Dean and JT went back to the barrier. They're going to see if they can get a blood sample from the girl who can't get out."

"Wow, does she understand well enough for that to happen?"

"I don't know, but Dean wanted to try. Caleb went to talk with Onida, Joshua's at the clinic, and the boys have gone back to the hotel."

Mary nodded as she opened the record's room door. "Joseph is at the clinic as well. He's very concerned about the children."

"I know. Thank you for working overtime on searching for a way to help them."

"They're my people. Even if they aren't from the reservation, they're from the area."

Sam nodded his understanding. "So, how far have you gotten in your research? Do I need to worry about translating the Yakama language?"

"No, by the time these ledgers were written, most of the Yakama were speaking English. There are some words that didn't translate well and are recorded in Penutian. If you come across them, here's a resource," she patted an old ledger.

Sam nodded. "Thank you."

Mary smiled. "No, thank you boys. These creatures have been a thorn in the Yakama side for far too long. It needs to end here."

Sam watched her leave, then sat down at the table. He knew the record of the boy escaping and returning to the Yakama was in nineteen-eighteen. Accounting for error in recording the events, he started where Mary left off and figured he research into the early nineteen-twenties.

Mary was right; an interesting litany of details regarding colds, headaches, stomach aches, wounds were dealt with. He'd been at it for almost forty-five minutes when he noticed an anomaly. There was reference to a young man with _running fever_. At first Sam had assumed the young man was running a fever. But the antidotes and remedies prescribed weren't always in keeping with an illness that resulted in fever. Frowning, he went back carefully through the records, looking for other instances of a male with running fever.

It was painstaking work, but he'd gone through the back logs of nineteen-nineteen and was starting nineteen-eighteen with the door opened.

"Need some help?"

Sam brows rose in surprise when James walked into the records room. "How did you get here?"

James sat down across from Sam. "I called Mary to see if she was still working. She said you were here and asked if I needed a ride so I could keep you company."

Sam chuckled. "Of course she did. You should be getting some rest."

"So should you, Uncle Sam," James said. "Aren't Ms. Alison and her team working on this?"

"Yeah, they are. But they don't have the historical documents. I'm only going to work for a couple hours, then I'm headed to bed."

"If I help, we can cover twice the ground in two hours." James looked at the open ledgers and the papers lying on the table. "Where should I start?"

"Here," Sam said, pushing a ledger in James' direction. "I've found oblique references to a young man with running fever."

"A running fever?"

Sam shook his head. "Just _running fever_."

"You're saying the reference isn't about a condition," James said.

"I'm thinking not. The remedies don't add up for someone with a cold or flu that results in fever. I caught on after the sixth entrance listed another form of treatment."

"So you think this reference to running fever may be about the boy who ran from the witches." James frowned. "But if this were about the boy, wouldn't Mary have found this? She's been at this all afternoon."

Sam gave a questioning shrug. "Maybe, or maybe she doesn't know the herbs as well as I do."

"Her husband is the medicine man," James countered. "I would think that after all their years together, she'd have at least a working knowledge of herbs and medicines."

Sam sighed. "I don't know. I didn't pick up on it until I'd come across it six or seven times. I picked up where Mary left off. It could be that in the sections she was reading, running fever isn't there, or was given more traditional remedies during those entries."

James nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"In the later entries I read, many of the ingredients used in to treat _running fever_ remedy have to do with clearing a person's aura, boosting memory, or clarifying body systems. There are two avenues I'd like to tackle; one, compile a list of all ingredients used, in what quantities and combinations. Second, track all the instances of treating running fever going forward, to see when the treatments ended."

James eyed Sam. "To see if _running fever_ died?"

"Even when the treatments end, we don't know if he died or was cured," Sam said. "Maybe the record will clarify it for us, one way or the other."

James nodded. "Okay, you know the ingredients better than I do. So I'll track the treatment dates."

Sam smiled. "Okay, let's see how much we can accomplish in two hours."

James grinned. "I'll race you."

Sam laughed and shook his head. But he picked up his pen a bit quicker than he would have otherwise. Competition was a good motivator to get the job done.

* * *

It was nine-thirty when Dean and JT walked into the reservation clinic and were met by Doctor Maska Etsitty.

"Welcome," Doctor Etsitty said, shaking Dean's hand. "And thanks for the numerous sleepless nights I'm going to have over the next several months."

"Don't mention it, Doc," Dean said humorously. "How are they?"

Doctor Etsitty buzzed open the door from the receptionist desk and led the two down the hallway. "Three of the children are better; one isn't, though we've taken steps to help with that."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that my mom is taking a page out of Joshua's notebook. Come on," she said, stopping before a locked door. "I can only let one of you in. These children are very skittish, and too many new faces are a source of stress."

Dean looked at JT, who nodded and stepped back.

"All right," Maska said, putting her code into the door lock. "Come on in."

Dean followed the doctor into the room. He stood for a moment, taking it all in. Two dark haired children were sitting together on one bed, playing with stuffed animals and large colorful blocks. A bed near Joshua was occupied by an older woman with gray-threaded hair. On her lap was a small brown-haired girl. The woman was rocking her back and forth, singing softly. The child blinked sluggishly up at the woman, apparently transfixed by her song. Dean looked back at Doctor Etsitty, and she nodded, slipping her phone into her pocket.

Moving into the room, Dean headed slowly over to Joshua. When he got closer, he saw that the older man was asleep with a small boy on his lap. The child, however, was awake and playing with a stuffed teddy bear. When Dean approached, he immediately leaned into Joshua's chest. Reflectively, Joshua ran a hand soothingly over the boy's back.

Kneeling down, he smiled and whispered, "Hi. I'm Dean," he pointed at his chest. Then he looked at the teddy bear, reached out and shook its little stuffed arm and said, "Hi, I'm Dean," and again, he pointed at his chest.

The boy looked down at the bear, then at Dean.

Dean smiled. Looking over at the bed, he slowly reached out and picked up the second teddy lying there. Holding it up and facing the child, he said in a high voice, "Hi! I'm Ted. What's your name?"

The boy didn't answer, but his eyes went wide.

"Okay," Dean continued. "It's all right not to talk." He lifted a stuffed teddy arm to his bear's mouth and covered the mouth with a bear paw. Leaning in a little, Dean whispered, "He likes to talk too much."

The boy looked at his own teddy, as if expecting it to speak as well. Slowly, he reached out and pulled the stuffed paw away from the mouth of Dean's teddy.

"Thank you," Dean made the teddy say. He slowly placed his own teddy by the child's, and had his teddy give the boy's teddy a hug. "I love hugs," Ted said. "Do you?"

The boy looked down at his teddy, then touched the toy's head and made him nod.

Dean's heart raced. It looked like the boy was starting to understand some language again. If that was the case, then it might be only a short jump to him speaking. Turning back to his bear, he had Ted say, "I thought so." Dean put his teddy against the child's again and gave him another hug. "Aren't they great?" Ted said. Then Dean put his teddy against his own chest to give him a hug. "I like them too," he confided to the boy. "Don't you?"

The child cocked his head to the side, then very slowly he opened his own arms. Dean leaned in close and gave the boy a huge hug. In the child's ear, he whispered, "It's all going to be all right. It's all right."

Dean stayed like that until his legs started to cramp, then he slowly disengaged from the child. Smiling, he said, "Can you watch Ted for me?" He held up his teddy bear.

The child took the teddy and hugged it to his chest along with his own.

"And watch over my friend, here," Dean said, pointing to Joshua. Giving the man's shoulder a squeeze, Dean pushed himself to his feet.

The boy watched, his eyes wide and his lips wobbling a little.

Smiling, Dean leaned back over and said, "You're going to be fine, little man. You are so brave." Carefully he placed his hand on the boy's cheek and brushed his thumb gently across the soft surface like he had with his own boys when they were small. Then he leaned over and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before he turned and walked away, afraid that if he stayed even a moment longer, he wouldn't be able to leave at all.

He was silent as he walked side by side with JT down the hall and out of the clinic. He wanted to help those children so badly, but knew his contribution to their welfare would be minimal. They had great people watching out for them now. And when Adam got there tomorrow, hopefully the kids would be able to get better and go back with their parents.

When they got in the SUV, JT looked at his dad. "I want to help them too."

"We are, we will. If we can get a blood sample from the girl tonight, that will help even more."

"Why do you think she'll be there?" JT asked.

"Because she interacted with Joshua and with you; she wanted outside that barrier. I think she wanted to be with those children."

"Uncle Joshua said she kept reaching for them," JT recalled.

Dean nodded. "Josh said she left when the other girl made a noise, or maybe called her. I think she went back to the caves. But when she could, she went to the nearest barrier and tried to get out again."

JT nodded. "You think she'll let me take a blood sample?"

"I don't know; maybe. She spoke the most with you."

"She didn't speak to me," JT said.

"She asked you to touch the wall, to go through it. Maybe she didn't use words, but she asked just the same."

"I guess she did."

They drove in silence for awhile before JT said, "You know it's a long shot that she'll be there again."

"Maybe," Dean shrugged. "But she wanted those children enough to sneak away from the cave and try to get out. I'm hoping she wants them enough to try again."

They turned onto the road leading to the forest, and after several minutes came to the familiar fork. Instead of going left this time, Dean turned right. After driving a few miles, he said, "You're going to need to guide me from here."

JT nodded. Several minutes later he said, "Turn left here. I think it's only a couple miles down. There's a small ranger station."

Dean nodded and drove slowly over the uneven dirt road. Eventually he saw the shadowed outline of a small building. Pulling up next to it, he parked and climbed out. Looking around, he gestured and said, "You went in over there?"

JT nodded.

"Let's go."

Together they walked to the barrier. When they got closer, Dean studied the area, looking for anyone hiding in the forest near the wall. "There's no one here."

JT moved closer to the wooded area, staying on the outside of the barrier, but looking for anyone lurking in the trees or bushes. Turning back, he said softly, "You want to stay awhile?"

Dean nodded. "It's important for those kids that we get a blood sample, or at least try."

"Then why don't you back to the SUV, sit inside. I'll sit out here near the barrier."

Dean frowned. "I'll stay with you; it's cold."

"If it's me she connected with, she'll be more comfortable showing herself if I'm alone." JT patted his pocket. "I have the vials. If it gets too cold, then I'll come get in the car."

Dean shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to JT. "Take this, then."

"Thanks." JT took the jacket and pulled it on over his own.

"Don't go inside the barrier," Dean warned. "They'll want you like they want me."

"I'll need to step inside to get her blood," JT said. "She can't come out."

"Okay, one foot inside. You move in any further and I'm coming in with you, got it?"

JT nodded. "Got it. Get in the car, Dad. You're shivering."

Dean snorted as he walked away. "I don't shiver," he muttered.

JT watched his father walk back to the SUV. "No," he whispered, a small smile curving his lips. "You're superman."

* * *

Caleb drove up to Onida's house and shut down the engine. Instead of getting out, he sat outside contemplating the decision she'd made and the ramifications for her. She'd taken a huge leap of faith by agreeing to hand the reins of her job over to Dean. Dean's plan was sound and Caleb knew it would work, but he'd been working with him for years. Onida didn't have that connection, so her giving up control hadn't been easy.

His phone rang. Caleb smiled as he picked it up.

"You planning on sitting out there all night?"

"No," Caleb opened the door and climbed out. "You all right?"

"I'm…" there was silence for a moment, before Onida continued, "scared, and relieved, and conflicted."

Caleb walked up the steps to the house. "I know the feeling. Sometimes when we're working on a tough hunt, I'm all of those things."

The front door opened and Onida stood just inside, the phone to her ear. "I don't believe you."

Stepping up onto the front porch area, Caleb closed the phone and stuck it in his pocket. "It's true. There are some hunts that I know so well, I just do the job and go home. Others, like this one, are complicated. I can trust my training, trust my instincts, trust my team, but in the end, sometimes you're just scared."

Onida held the door open and Caleb walked in.

Closing the door, Onida leaned back against it and faced Caleb. "It's just … this has been my whole life. Dean is asking me to turn everything over to him; to you."

Caleb frowned. "I thought you already made this decision. Are you changing your mind?"

Shaking her head, Onida walked slowly into the living room and dropped onto her couch. "No, not changing my mind, exactly. Just getting more afraid that I've made the wrong choice."

Caleb nodded slowly. "You consulted with your Tribal Chief today. What was the result of that discussion?"

"That the team you brought is highly skilled, effective, efficient, thorough and has already killed three, possibly four witches. You've rescued four children held captive by the witches, and have a viable plan to rescue any remaining children and kill the rest of the witches."

Caleb chuckled. "Okay, did you agree with Samuel's assessment?"

Onida gave Caleb a wry smile. "He didn't contribute all of that on his own."

Caleb nodded.

"I don't know why I'm feeling like I am," Onida complained. "I guess my biggest concern is the dismantling of a system that has kept the witches contained for over a hundred and forty years."

"The barrier that will replace it is just as strong; maybe stronger. I've seen it work on many supernatural creatures, like werewolves, vampires, demons…"

"What?" Onida exclaimed, startled.

Caleb shook his head. "_That_, is a very long and complicated story. What I'm getting at, is that I've seen the Yakama barrier, and I've seen the Triad barrier. You don't have to worry about it not being strong enough. We're not going into this half-assed. We'll make sure the witches don't get away."

"I know," Onida said softly. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't believe you could end this threat. It's just…"

"What do you do when you're job is finished?" Caleb said.

Onida studied Caleb's face for a moment, then nodded.

"I know exactly how you're feeling," Caleb confessed. "I've trained to be the Knight of the Brotherhood since I was thirteen years old. I worked as the Knight for ten, and have officially been the Knight for nearly thirty years. I love it. I love training young hunters to fight all kinds of evil, and I love training Max to become the next Knight. I love working with all the teams, being in the thick of it, calling the shots… But I can't do this forever. I'm slower than I used to be, I don't bounce back as quickly from injuries." He huffed out a laugh. "I have to be cleverer and trickier when I train Max, or he'll best me." Glancing down at Onida, he said, "While the student should surpass the teacher, I'm not ready for that to happen yet."

Onida nodded. "You don't want to move on."

"No, I don't. But I'll have to, and soon. The time is coming when I'll need to step aside and turn over the reins to the next generation."

"And you're scared."

Caleb chuckled. "I'm terrified. What will I do then?"

Onida sat up on the edge of the couch and looked at Caleb. "You'll teach. You'll train. And you'll pass on all the knowledge you've gathered through decades of training and work."

Caleb smiled. "Yes. I'll teach, and I'll train. And so will you. You have so much to teach the next generation. There are so many young people out there with similar gifts to yours, but they don't know how to use them. You can teach them."

Onida smiled. "Maybe I can." She leaned back into the couch and into Caleb's shoulder.

Several minutes went by without a word being spoken. In fact, Caleb thought that maybe Onida had fallen asleep when she stirred and said, "You want some coffee and huckleberry pie?"

"Huckleberry pie? I've never had that before."

Onida rose and held out her hand. "Then let me introduce you, and you can go over the battle strategy while we eat."

* * *

JT sat near the barrier in the middle of the trail, watching. Even wearing two jackets, he was starting to get cold. He'd been sitting here for around an hour and a half, so it had to be close to eleven-thirty. He looked over at the SUV. His dad was watching. He held up one finger, then made a little slashing movement with his hand. He was giving it another half hour before they called it quits. They were coming down to the wire and they all needed to be rested and ready to take down the witches.

A crack sounded softly behind him, and JT forced himself not to jerk around. Moving slowly, he swung around. Just two feet from him was the girl he'd seen yesterday. He smiled. Though he didn't rise, he turned carefully so he was facing the barrier. "Hi."

The girl was crouched on the ground, but she shuffled closer.

JT lifted a hand and waved a little. Pointing to himself, he said, "JT."

The girl cocked her head to the side, then pointed to herself. "Sa-rah."

JT smiled. "Sarah," he said, pointing at her. He watched to see if she understood. When she nodded and pointed to herself again, he nodded, pointing at her and saying again, "Sarah."

Sarah ran her hand over the barrier, then looked at him as if asking whether things remained the same.

JT reached out to touch her hand.

Sarah didn't jerk away this time. She merely nodded and sat down on the trail, her hand against the barrier.

JT slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

The girl watched, her head tilted.

Touching the screen, light from the surface flared up.

The girl jumped in surprise and scampered back a couple feet.

JT held up a hand and wagged the phone in the air. "It's all right, it won't hurt you." He touched the phone, ran a hand over its surface, held it to his face and ear. "See?"

Slowly the girl crawled back to the barrier, though she didn't try and reach for the phone.

JT touched the surface again and turned it slowly so the girl could see the picture he had loaded. Doctor Etsitty had taken a picture of her mother holding the little brown-haired girl. The child's eyes were open, though her lips were turned down sadly. One hand was clinging Mrs. Etsitty's arm, and clutched to her chest with her left arm was a stuffed teddy bear.

It took a minute for the girl to realize what she was seeing. Then her eyes widened and she reached out for the girl in the picture, her hand smacking against the barrier. Frustrated, she smacked the wall.

"She's not here," JT said, running a finger over the picture. "See?" He ran his finger over the picture again, then ran his finger over his jeans and over his jacket, then again over the picture, showing the flat surface.

Sarah frowned, then held up her finger.

JT held his phone on her side of the barrier so she could run her finger over the phone. Then he turned the camera on himself, took a picture and showed it to Sarah.

Sarah stared and stared, her eyes going from JT to the picture and back. Finally, she smiled.

JT held up the phone and pointed to Sarah. The girl nodded, and JT took a picture. She was startled by the flash and covered her eyes. But when JT said, "Here," she looked and saw a picture of herself. JT should have expected the reaction, and was annoyed with himself that he hadn't.

Sarah stared and stared at the picture. Then she touched her face, which was covered in a fine layer of scales, and looked at her fingers. Looking at JT's hands, she held up her own again. Frowning, she touched her cheek, then made a motion for JT. He glanced back at his dad, then leaned through the barrier so she could touch his face. Frowning, she sat back as though contemplating the situation.

JT watched her for another minute, then said, "Sarah." He carefully took a vial from his pocket and held it up, waiting until she'd had a good look. Then he pulled a stick from his pocket.

When his dad had told him what he wanted JT to do, JT knew he wouldn't be able to use a knife to draw the blood. On the way over he'd taken the time to sharpen a stick to an ultra fine point so he could prick his finger.

JT poked his finger and showed the welling blood on his fingertip to Sarah. Then he held the blood over the vial and squeezed slightly, letting some blood slid down the glass tube. Then slowly he corked the blood and put in back in his pocket. All this time Sarah merely watched.

Finally, it was time. JT pulled another empty vial from his pocket and held it up. Motioning to her, he mimed poking her finger and putting the blood inside the glass vial.

Sarah looked down at her finger, then at the vial. It seemed like a long time before she nodded.

JT smiled and said, "Thank you." He held out a hand and waited until Sarah put hers in his. Then he held up the stick and again, waited for her to nod. When he poked her finger, she jerked slightly. "I'm sorry," JT said in a soothing tone. Slowly he held the glass vial beneath her hand and dripped some blood inside. When he'd gotten a small amount, he let her finger go. Corking the bottle, he put it in his pocket and pulled out a sanitary wipe. Carefully he held out his hand for her finger, then wiped it with the cloth. When he looked back up, she had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know if you can understand me," JT said softly. "But we're going to get you," he pointed to her, "out of there," and he pointed her coming to his side. "Okay? We're going to help."

Sarah eyes widened slightly at his words. Opening and closing her mouth a couple times, she finally uttered, "He..l…p. Hel…p."

JT smiled, though he felt sad the word she seemed to know was help; it was one she'd probably said a lot when she was taken so many years ago. He wondered if she remembered what it stood for.

Slowly he climbed to his feet. He hoped she understood that he would be coming back. Carefully he put his hand up, palm out. She stared at it a moment, then put hers against the barrier. JT met her palm with his own and said, "Help." He nodded. Pointing to himself, he repeated, "Help." Pulling his hand away, he turned and walked back to the car.

* * *

_Yeager Airport - Charleston, WV_

The vehicle pulled up in front of the airport's private departure terminal, and Adam climbed from the passenger side of the car. Reaching into the back seat, he retrieved his leather duffel.

Odette Harris exited the rear driver's side seat and walked around the car. She was a small woman, five foot, four inches with cocoa colored skin, high cheekbones and a wide mouth. Beautiful as a statue, she was saved from coldness only by her alert and curious dark brown eyes. She dropped her small suitcase near Adam's duffel and walked off to get a cart.

Adam leaned back in the front seat. "I don't think we'll be gone too long."

Margaret, his wife, smiled. "You take as long as you need. It sounds like these children need your help."

"Remember, tell no one what we're doing," Adam warned. "You and Odette are the only ones who know the entire story. I haven't given Nadine details. I told her we were helping Joshua with an epidemic in Washington." Adam trusted Nadine, but he also knew her. She wouldn't be above using a tragedy like this one to further connections with other covens or Native American tribes to gain crafting or potion making knowledge. Adam wouldn't allow her to use these children's trauma for coven gain. "She may try to pump you for details. Be ready."

"I am very familiar with how Nadine works," Margaret stated. "I won't give her any details other than a severe illness. She thinks I'm an airhead anyway."

"But we both know otherwise," Adam remarked.

"It's a carefully crafted persona that allows you work on projects with Joshua, ones you don't want Nadine to question you about." Margaret smiled. "I consider it my contribution to the good of mankind."

"Thank you," Adam said.

"Go, enjoy the time with Joshua."

"I just wish I liked the other company better," Adam commented dourly.

"They're good men," Margaret said sincerely. "You don't _want_ to like them."

"Not true," he griped.

"Come here," Margaret said, leaning over so Adam could lean in and give her a kiss. "Take care of my son."

"Our son," Adam corrected, his lips quirking in a tiny smile.

"Our son," Margaret said softly.

Adam heard a clanking of well-used metal behind him and turned to see Odette dropping her suitcase on a long metal cart. Looking back to his wife, he said, "Go spend some time with Carolyn. She'll enjoy that. I'll call when we land."

Margaret raised a hand in farewell as Adam shut the door.

Moving to the rear of the SUV, Adam pulled open the rear door and began unloading boxes onto the cart. When it was piled high and the car was emptied, he closed the back hatch and clapped his hand on the roof a couple times.

Margaret's hand came out the front window in a short wave as she pulled away from the curb and headed out of the terminal.

Adam waited until the car was out of sight before he turned to Odette and said, "You ready for this?"

Odette nodded.

"We'll check in at the front desk, then head for gate seventeen in the private wing."

Again, Odette simply nodded. Turning, she grabbed the handrails of the cart and started pushing it toward the automated double doors into the airport.

Adam watched for a moment, then sighed. It was going to be a long, silent trip.

* * *

Dean dropped JT off at the hotel and drove back to the clinic to drop off the blood. He hoped Joshua was awake so he could make plans for the morning.

Doctor Etsitty met him at the front desk again and took the vial of blood with barely contained glee. Holding it up, she said, "It's not much, but this will give us a great start in discovering the anomalies in their bloodstream."

"You've found anomalies?" Dean asked.

"A few," Doctor Etsitty said. "More in the older children, less in the little ones. We're not sure if they're food related or something else. Right now we're waiting on a full workup." Giving Dean a huge smile, she said, "Tell your son, well done."

"I will." Following the doctor down the hall, he asked, "Is Joshua awake?"

"He is. Come." Etsitty entered her code into the lock and entered.

The two youngest children were in bed together, asleep. The young girl Etsitty's mother had been rocking was asleep as well, still in the older woman's arms.

Dean stepped forward and saw that the young boy with Joshua was also asleep in bed, Joshua holding his hand. He looked around when Dean approached.

"Well done getting the blood," Joshua said. His eyes were tired and his face pale.

"You need to get some sleep."

"I have slept some," Joshua said with a smile, his eyes going to the child.

Dean sat on the edge of the boy's bed. "We have work to do."

Sighing, Joshua nodded, "I know. I thought about bringing him to the Records Hall while we made the medicine bags, but the witches probably made potions. It might frighten him and cause him to regress, possibly irreparably."

"Has he been able to bond with anyone else?"

Joshua frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Dean said gently. "You've been glued to his side for the last full day and some change. Has he had a chance to bond with anyone else?"

Joshua looked offended. "This boy has been through a trauma equal to combat and being held prisoner of war. And he's eight! You're criticizing me for being there for him for a day?"

While Dean winced internally, he kept his face blank. "How did he seem when you woke up this evening?"

"Fine, playing with his teddy bears," Joshua stated.

"I was here earlier, played with him. He let me give him a hug. And when you woke up, he was fine."

Joshua stared. "I was here."

Dean nodded. "You were. I'm just pointing out that he didn't have a hard time with me either." When Joshua didn't reply, he said, "We're going to take down the Yakama trap. That will let all the witches out of the caves so they're away from any children and out into the open. We'll put up a more contained Triad barrier. For that to happen, I need you and Joseph to remake the medicine bags and reinforce them with Triad magic. We'll place them tomorrow with help from the tribe."

"The trap we recreated wasn't transparent," Joshua protested.

"It's missing something," Dean said, "I felt it when I touched the one you and Joseph recreated. You both need to find the missing piece, and in record time. At the next dawn, I'll take over Onida's canvas and collapse the old barrier, and you and Ryker will erect the Triad trap. Some Yakama tribe members will cut off the caves from the witches with another set of medicine bags, then I want you to lead Joseph, Samuel and the tribe members into the caves to rescue all the rest of the children that remain alive."

Joshua blinked.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Doctor Etsitty seemed to feel the tension between the men and kept busy elsewhere. When there was a knock on the door, she opened it to another woman in white. They conversed for a few minutes before Maska brought the other woman over to the two men.

"This is Doctor Collins," Maska said. "She's another member of the tribe, as are all the staff at the clinic, of course."

Dean stood and held out his hand to the tall, statuesque woman with darkly tanned skin and piercing black eyes. "Dean Winchester. Good to meet you, doc."

Joshua rolled his eyes at Dean's casual greeting. Nodding, he said, "Joshua Sawyer. Thank you for helping."

The woman nodded, her eyes sweeping the room and finally softening. "I can't believe they survived. I am dedicated to helping each and every one get well."

"You taking the night shift?" Dean asked.

Doctor Collins nodded. "Doctor Etsitty needs to get some rest. She'll be back in the morning." She gave each of them a nod before moving off with Doctor Etsitty, the later filling her in on the children's progress.

Dean watched them for a moment, then looked back at Joshua. "How are we moving forward?"

Joshua sighed and nodded. "We came here for a job; to kill the witches. Now we need to rescue the rest of the children." Looking up at Dean, he said, "I'll be at the Yakama Tribal Hall and Records Building at nine tomorrow morning. If you could let Joseph know, I would appreciate it."

Dean nodded and pushed off the bed. "Thank you." He glanced back at the sleeping boy and added, "I think he understands more of what you're saying than you give him credit for." His face pinked slightly when he said, "I told him I loved hugs, and asked if he did too. He nodded. He understood, Josh." Dean gave the boy's foot a light squeeze. "I think if you tell him you'll be back, that he'll understand and believe you."

"I hope so," Joshua said. When Dean moved off, he waited a moment before softly calling over his shoulder, "So, do you need a hug?"

Dean didn't bother to turn around. He just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, like I didn't walk right into that one. I'm going to be hearing about that for the next year."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 22

It was eight-thirty in the morning and Joshua knew he was going to have to leave, and he was worried about how the boy would take his absence.

He'd spoken with Maska Etsitty about what to do, and she had suggested using a surrogate until he returned. They'd attempted to insert different people into the Joshua and child dynamic over the course of the night. The only person the boy seemed to respond to was the stoic and somewhat intimating Doctor Tamaya Collins. Joshua was surprised. However, during the early morning hours, he'd left the child with Doctor Collins while he went out and got some coffee. When he returned, the boy had grabbed his hand but watched Doctor Collins, who was jumping a teddy up and down on the bed. Later, Joshua was gone for nearly half an hour for a shower. This time when he returned, the boy smiled, but turned his attention back to the story Doctor Collins was reading.

Now it was almost time. Leaning over, Joshua said, "I need to go."

The child stared, his eyes wide.

"Doctor Collins will be with you. I'll be back, okay?" Joshua smiled, pointing to his chest and the door, then to himself and back to the chair in which he was sitting. "I'll … be … back," he stressed.

The boy stared at Joshua, then looked at the door. He glanced up at Doctor Collins, who smiled and nodded, then he pointed to Joshua and the chair, his brows raised in question.

Joshua hoped the child understood. Dean said he thought the boy understood more than he gave him credit for. Joshua pointed again to the door and said, "Joshua," he pointed to his chest, "go," he pointed to the door. "You," he pointed at the boy, and then he closed his eyes and made a snoring sound. He opened his eyes when a welcome giggle sounded. He smiled and said, "Joshua," he pointed to his chest, "come back," and he mimed his fingers walking to the bed and he pointed to the chair.

The child seemed to understand, because he nodded slowly and leaned back against Doctor Collins.

.

Dean drove into the Yakama clinic parking lot at eight-forty-five in the morning. He hadn't slept well last night, and had risen before seven. After taking a quick shower, he got dressed and walked across the street for a very large cup of coffee. Of course, Judy was inside and insisted he have some breakfast to go with his coffee lest his stomach lining erode.

"Hasn't eroded yet," Dean grumbled.

"Only by the grace of God," Judy stated, putting down a plate of toast with his coffee. "Now you sit right here while I bring you some pancakes. Best in the state, and your stomach will thank me."

She was right, Dean thought, as he walked into the clinic and faced the young woman at the reception desk. "Doctor Etsitty," he said.

"One moment," the girl said, and got on the phone.

A minute later the tall woman Dean had met the night before walked through the door. Her Yakama heritage was undeniable in her straight, blunt cut hair, sharp cheekbones and a narrow chin. Accompanied by sharp black eyes meant to intimidate, and this woman could set anyone in their place. Fortunately, Dean Winchester didn't intimidate, and he refused to be put anywhere. Stepping forward, he held out his hand. "Dean Winchester. We met last night. Doctor Collins, right?"

"Yes." The woman took Dean's hand briefly. While she had been introduced to the man the night before, in the clear light of day she found it hard to believe Maska Etsitty would allow this scruffy man anywhere near those vulnerable children. "Doctor Etsitty hasn't come in yet this morning."

Dean nodded and walked past her to the door leading to the children and waited for Doctor Collins to open it and lead him down the hallway.

The doctor stood there for a moment, then nodded to the receptionist, who buzzed them into the hall beyond.

Together they walked in silence. When they got to the ward, Dean stood and waited for the doctor to put her code into the digital lock. Finally, he sighed and said, "Look, you can stand out here all day if you want, but I'm going inside. Doctor Etsitty introduced us last night, so why don't you cut the Doctor Jekyll routine and open the door."

Tamaya Collins sighed and put her code in the door and opened it.

Dean walked inside and headed over to where Joshua sat by the child. The boy looked up and saw Dean. He smiled and held out the teddy Dean had played with the day before.

Smiling, Dean sat on the edge of the bed and took the offered stuffed bear. Giving him a thorough examination, he smiled at the boy and said, "Wow, you took very good care of Ted. He looks great." Then he had Ted say, "I like being here."

The child smiled and held up his own teddy, and Dean had his teddy give the boy's another hug.

"We like those, don't we?" Dean said. "You got one for me?" he asked, opening his arms.

The child immediately crawled over and gave Dean a hug.

Joshua's mouth dropped open.

"Thank you," Dean whispered into the boy's ear. "I love that."

His boys were long past the age of giving their father spontaneous hugs, and Dean hadn't realized how much he missed it until Ben had kids. The first time his grandson had toddled over and given Dean a sloppy hug had been an eye-opener. He loved getting hugs.

After a long moment he broke away and let the boy settle back on the bed. Pointing to Joshua, he said, "Can I take him with me?" He pointed to his chest and then the door.

The boy looked from Dean to Joshua, and then over to the door. After a moment he looked up at Doctor Collins, who moved to his side and sat down on the bed.

"I'll be back," Joshua said, pointing to the door and making the walking movement with his fingers again and then pointed to the chair.

Slowly, the boy looked at Dean and nodded.

Dean smiled and held up his teddy. "Will you watch him again?"

The boy reached for the bear and nodded again, holding him in his lap with his other teddy.

"Thank you." Dean leaned forward and placed his hand on the boy's cheek again. The child leaned into it, and Dean stood and kissed the boy on the forehead again. "I'll be back," he said.

The boy smiled and nodded.

Joshua stood and watched as Dean walked to the door. The man was a constant source of surprise. Turning back to the boy, he smiled and said, "I'll be back too, all right?"

The child nodded and pulled the teddies to his chest.

Joshua leaned over and gave both of the bears a light pat, then opened his arms. The child quickly got to his knees and threw himself into the older man's arms. "It's going to be fine," Joshua whispered. "I'm coming back."

* * *

Caleb rolled onto his side and smiled. Onida was lying next to him. It was early, just after six in the morning. They'd talked until the deep hours of the night, then fallen asleep on her bed. They hadn't slept together in the obvious sense; Caleb didn't want the distraction, and he wouldn't want to sleep with Onida for the first time with half a mind on her, and half on the hunt. Dean's caution early on to keep his head in the game had made him equally angry and remorseful. His attraction to Onida had taken him by surprise; he hadn't been prepared. Now, so close to the end of the hunt, he needed to keep focused.

"What are you thinking about?"

Caleb's gaze sharpened on Onida, whose eyes were open. Smiling, he said, "Just thinking about ending this hunt and getting on with life."

Onida smiled. "Hopefully getting on won't be exclusive."

"I don't think that's about to happen," Caleb murmured, shifting closer. "When this is over, do you want to stay here?"

Onida blinked. "What?"

Caleb gulped. His heart was racing. He'd never made a suggestion like this before, and he was excited and scared. "I mean, do you plan on staying here in this house, or do you want to travel? Like to Louisville … with me."

"Caleb, we don't know one another very well. Jumping into something might be a big mistake."

Caleb moved into a semi-sitting position. "Maybe. I'm not going to lie; I've been with a lot of women through the years. But when I ask you to come with me, know it's the first time I've made the offer."

Onida smiled. "I haven't been with many people. There has been the occasional tribe member, but most men I meet are too intimidated by what I do to want much to do with me."

Caleb understood. That's why he told no one what he did. Of course, Onida didn't have that luxury. The entire Yakama Nation knew her as the Yaotlapializtli, their guardian against the monsters in the forest. There wasn't any place for her to be anonymous. "I'm not a youngster anymore, and I haven't had any long-term relationships with women, romantically, anyway. You're right; we haven't known one another a long time, and the circumstances now have been extraordinary by normal standards. But you looked for me for five years, you've been in my dreams; I've been in your head. I don't live in a normal world, but I do know myself and I know what I want."

"I do not live a normal life either."

Caleb nodded. "When we first met, I told you I couldn't risk passing on my genetics. But you need to know my story, so you understand my life." Just as Dean had told Juliet all about his life, down to the minutest detail so she knew what she was getting in to, so Caleb wanted to make an equal confession. Onida knew about witches, but there was so much more out there, including angels and demons, the latter two hopefully in the past. She needed to know the life he was asking her to share. Pulling in a deep, steadying breath, he took the plunge. Never had he felt like so much was at stake. "Before we go any further, let me tell you everything."

Over an hour later both were lying on their backs in silence. Onida hadn't said much after Caleb told her about the demon whose genetics were intertwined with his own. He'd laid out in detail all about his life, finding out the truth of his patronage, how the demon had killed his father and mother, and how that same demon had killed Dean and Sam's mom. He told her about Pastor Jim Murphy and John Winchester, how Dean saved Sam's life by trading his own. He told her about the dark time when he'd used the amulet to try and save Dean; about when Dean had died and gone to hell, and how he and Sam had barely survived those tumultuous months until Dean - his little brother in every way - had been returned to them by an angel. He wanted everything out on the table so Onida knew exactly who he was, warts and all.

Caleb lay there as the silence continued, and when he couldn't stand it any longer he rolled into a sitting position and reached for his shoes. It was too much; he'd known it would be. "Well, we've got a long day ahead of us," he said, "so I should get going."

"Wait," Onida urged, grabbing a hold of Caleb's shirt.

Caleb didn't turn around. "Hey, it's fine. That story scares even me, and I lived through it," he gave a small humorless chuckle. "It's getting late and I need to meet up with Dean and Sam at the Records Hall."

Onida tugged at his shirt until Caleb turned around. "You lived a surprising life. I'm not shocked that demons and angels interact with this world, for better or worse." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I got lost in thinking about my own pride, and how that kept me from knowing such an extraordinary man for so long." Seeing Caleb's startled expression, she continued, "My stubborn pride kept me searching for another Yaotlapializtli instead of finding a way to end the problem. You see, I take pride in having learned and excelled at all the difficult lessons Álxayx drilled into me, pride in learning all the methods of keeping the canvas secure. I'm good at what I do, and I'm proud of my skills. I wanted to pass on all the knowledge and training I'd learned to the next guardian. I wanted to teach someone those unique skills, so I waited." Smiling at Caleb, she continued, "If I hadn't, we might have met years ago."

Caleb felt a flutter in his chest. "So, what are you saying?"

"Yes."

"You heard what I told you," Caleb said, not wanting there to be any misunderstanding regarding his past. "I've not been so noble through the years, and my lineage isn't stellar. Are you sure?"

Onida crawled up into a cross-legged position seated on the bed and facing Caleb. "What I'm saying, is that when I loved the first time, it was built on a foundation on friendship nurtured through years of shared memories, attraction and the innocence of youth. When I love for the last time, it is built on the foundation of shared trauma, difficult and lonely years, scarred pasts and yet, still hope for the future. What I'm saying, Caleb Reeves, if that wherever you go, I'm going. Wherever you live, I'm living; those you love, I'll love, and those you loath will earn my most devoted hatred. Let's share the remainder of our lives together, never to be alone again."

Maybe for the first time ever, except in a few solitary moments, Caleb's eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure…" he whispered again.

Onida nodded. "More than I can say."

* * *

_Airport at McAllister Field, Yakima City, WA. _

Adam stepped outside the airport's private terminal doors and waited as Odette wheeled out their loaded cart. He hadn't bothered to try and wheel it himself; Odette wouldn't have allowed it. It had taken five and half hours to fly from Virginia to Seattle, Washington. There they had a lay-over of two hours, waiting for an open runway for the short hour-long flight to Yakima. It was now close to seven in the morning, and he was tired and hungry. He shaded his eyes and scanned the departure lanes until he saw a young Native American man holding a sign saying Adam Langston.

Adam walked forward. "I'm Adam Langston."

The young man dropped the sign and held out a hand. "Cheyton. Chief Adcox, Tribal Leader of the Yakama Reservation sends his welcome and the car to bring you to the reservation clinic."

Adam nodded and shook the young man's hand. "Thank you. Will we meet Chief Adcox at the clinic?"

"Not right away," Cheyton said, moving to the rear of the SUV and opening the back hatch. "He's helping with another project, but he will be available early this afternoon." He started loading the boxes from the cart into the vehicle.

"And Joshua Sawyer?"

"Also helping with another project."

Adam opened the back door and put his and Odette's luggage inside.

When the boxes were loaded, Cheyton opened the passenger's side back door to let Odette inside, then he returned the cart before climbing behind the wheel. Looking over to Adam, who sat in the passenger's seat, he said, "It's a forty-five minute drive from the airport to White Swan. When we arrive, I'll take you to the Takawáakusn Inn, which is in English means the Dark Horse Inn. That's where the rest of your team is being housed. Arrangements for your rooms have already been made. Have you had something to eat yet this morning?"

"Not yet," Adam said.

Cheyton nodded. "After you get settled and freshen up, there's a very good diner across the street if you want typical American roadside fare. If that doesn't appeal, the Gode Spiser serves both Native American and Norwegian food. Lastly, we can drive directly onto the reservation and get you something at I-Saplíl Xláam, The Bread Basket. It is all Yakama foods and is terrific." He tossed Adam a grin.

Adam glanced back at Odette, who nodded. "We'll get something at I-Saplíl Xláam, thank you."

Cheyton smiled. "You pronounced that very well. You're either Native American or have studied the culture."

"I'm Mattaponi, on my mother's side."

Cheyton glanced in the backseat at Odette, his brows raised in question. She averted her eyes and stared out the window. Cheyton shrugged. "Once we eat, we'll head to the clinic."

"Can you tell us anything about the cases?"

Cheyton shook his head. "I don't know anything about the medical cases." His eyes slid to Adam and went back to the road. "When you arrive, you'll get briefed by Chief Adcox or Doctor Etsitty."

Nodding, Adam looked out the window and studied the scenery. It was going to be a very interesting trip.

* * *

Joshua glanced over at Dean as they drove away from the clinic. "You surprised me."

Dean checked his mirrors and said, "Yeah?"

"You like the boy."

Dean frowned. "Why wouldn't I?"

Shrugging, Joshua smiled as he looked out his side window. "I just didn't expect it."

Dean looked offended. "I raised three kids, you know. Four if you include Max. I'm good with kids. I even like them," he finished sarcastically.

"You didn't raise Max," Joshua stated, a discussion he had often with Dean and Caleb. They both took credit for many of Maxim's stellar qualities, as though he'd had no hand in raising his own son.

Dean covered his smile. He loved teasing Joshua about raising Max. However, instead of needling the older man further – though Joshua _had_ started it all by insulting his relationship with kids – he turned the conversation to the medicine bags. "How long will it take to make enough medicine pouches to replace the old ones?"

Joshua shifted in his seat. "In the quantities we'll need? Probably three hours."

"What about making it transparent?"

"I'll need to go over the measurements again, figure out where we miscalculated." They drove in silence for another few minutes before Joshua asked, "You said that you could tell there was something missing from the formula."

Dean nodded. "It just felt … incomplete."

Joshua nodded slowly. "All right. Do you think you could find the missing piece?"

"Me? I'm not a potion master."

"But you are an alchemist," Joshua stated.

Dean frowned and glanced over at Joshua. "I can do one alchemy thing. That doesn't make me an alchemist."

"Have you ever tried to do anything else?" When Dean didn't answer, Joshua continued, "Pastor Jim was a talented alchemist. I used to think that was because he'd studied the art and worked on it over the years. When I was young, I'd watch him break down a compound to its base elements almost as fast as I or my mother could. And while he probably did study chemical compounds and potions, I think his knack for dissecting mixtures came from his Guardian gift."

Dean didn't say anything for several minutes, not until they pulled into the lot of the Yakama Records Building. Shutting down the engine, he sat for another moment before he said, "Okay, I don't know if I can figure out what's missing from the potion. I really think that's more your gig than mine." He looked over at Joshua. "But I'm willing to try."

When they walked inside, Joseph was arranging the spell pouches and ingredients in the order they would be added. Joshua immediately went over to help.

On the long conference table were platters of muffins and breads along with coffee and juice. Sam and the boys were sitting near the bounty, eating.

Dean walked over. "Where's Caleb?"

"On his way," James mumbled through a mouthful of food. Swallowing, he smiled. "Sorry. On his way. He's coming from Onida's."

Sam stood and walked over to his brother, saying softly, "Caleb called this morning. He said they were talking all night, so he stayed and slept; fully clothed, he emphasized. Nothing happened."

Dean felt that tiny bit of tension drop away. "Thanks. How much did you accomplish here last night?"

Sam smiled. Of course his brother would know he hadn't stayed at the motel after dropping off the boys. "James and I found records from the medicine man of the early twentieth century that we believe cover treating the escaped boy. We've nearly finished going through the entries. While we're in the field hanging the new pouches, Joseph can go through our research, see whether anything helped the child or not."

"You and Jimmy want to continue work on that while we get started on the bullets?"

Sam nodded. "That would be great. We'll be back on weapons duty this afternoon." He walked away and spoke with James before leaving the banquet room. A few minutes later James chucked his paper plate and napkin in the trash, waved to Dean and followed.

Ryker and Max rose and went over to the boxes Caleb had brought in from Yakima the day before. They started opening them and unloading the contents, placing the ingredients on the end of the conference table.

Dean perused the edible offerings. Though he'd already had breakfast, he still picked up a muffin with purplish fruit. Pouring himself some coffee, he sat down beside JT. Taking a bite, he squinted at the fruit.

"I think its huckleberries," JT said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Dean shrugged and took another bite. "Tastes good." After a moment, he said, "You sleep all right?"

"Pretty good," JT said. "I couldn't stop thinking about Sarah out there in the forest wanting to get out and go to those kids."

Dean froze. "Do you think she'll be at the barrier wall when we take it down?"

JT's eyes went wide. "I don't know. If she is…"

"She'll get out." Dean put his muffin down, his appetite gone. He was irritated he hadn't thought of Sarah before. But she was, after all, a new development.

"I don't think she'll be destructive," JT said. "She won't attack people."

"We don't know that. Someone needs to be there to capture her."

"She isn't a threat." JT declared.

"We don't know that," Dean insisted, leaning in close and giving his son a sympathetic look. "We need to take precautions. If she really wants those children, who knows what she'll do or where she'll go to find them." He left out the obvious _or who she might hurt_.

JT struggled with his emotions for a moment, before nodding in resignation. "Okay, we'll have someone there. But it can't be me."

"No, it can't." Dean knew the answer as he looked over at Joshua.

"He's leading the rescue of for possible captive children," JT said softly.

"I know. Now someone else will have to. He's the only other person she's interacted with. He's the only other person she'll trust. It has to be Joshua."

"Then who's going to lead the rescue in the caves?"

"I don't know," Dean said, frowning. "I'll need to revise the plan. I'll check in with Alison; maybe someone's on a hunt nearby who can help." Joshua and Joseph stood up and were conversing with Ryker and Max. Joshua looked up and met his eye. Dean nodded and rose. "I need to give Josh a hand with something. Can you contact Alison?"

JT nodded. "If Ms. Alison gets back to me with someone nearby, I'll give them a call too."

Dean gripped his son's shoulder, then walked over to Joshua.

"We'll put all the ingredients we have into a line here and start mixing," Joshua said. "As we start, you just watch, tell us if we're mixing too much or not enough."

Dean looked appalled. "I don't…"

"You do," Joshua stated. "Don't think about it, just watch and trust your instincts."

"Trust your instincts about what?" Caleb asked, walking over.

"Dean's going to help us figure out the correct alchemic composition of the medicine pouches so the barrier will be transparent."

"Oh, like Pastor Jim?"

Dean whipped around. "What do you mean, like Pastor Jim?"

Caleb shrugged. "Pastor Jim dedicated himself to rounding up dangerous artifacts, cursed objects, possessed trinkets and getting them out of the hands of normal people. For many he'd break the curse or neutralize the object so it wouldn't do any more damage."

"How did you know that? I never saw him doing that," Dean remarked.

"I didn't know either until the Safner hunt when you were twenty-three."

Dean frowned. "The Safner hunt?"

"You got cut by Luanne Safner's cursed gold trinket box. Jim dismantled the curse and made you the remedy. You got better really fast after that."

Dean frowned. "I don't remember that."

Caleb shrugged and looked to Joshua. "You think that the Guardian's abilities are greater than just the silver."

"If Jim is the measure," Joshua stated, "then yes."

"Give it a shot, Deuce. You can do it, I know you can."

Dean sighed and nodded. "Okay. But I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"Just focus on the ingredients and how we're mixing them, and go with your gut," Joshua said. "You know how to do that," he snarked.

"Cut it with the attitude," Dean growled.

"I was merely trying to motivate you," Joshua stated, hiding a smirk. "Questioning your abilities always makes you try harder."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean muttered.

Caleb smiled. "I'll get Ryker and Max started on weapons duty." He walked over to the other two and began helping to organize the equipment.

Dean watched them for a moment, then turned back to Joshua and said, "All right. Where do you want me?"

Joshua pointed to a nearby chair. "Joseph and I will make a small batch, like before. Once the compounds are in the correct order, we'll make a bigger batch and start filling the pouches."

Dean dropped into the chair and prepared to be bored.

"You have to at least try," Joshua murmured as he sat.

Dean resigned himself to the task and nodded.

Joshua and Joseph started assembling the ingredients, working slowly in order to give Dean the time he needed to detect if anything was wrong.

Dean gave an internal sigh and watched the ingredients being mixed together. After awhile, he realized it was rather interesting. Dark reds mingled with black dust and blue compounds, sparkling and moving together as one unit; almost like a dance. It was intriguing how these base elements could combine to be something completely different. He wasn't even aware when the room around him faded away and all he saw was the powders and granules flowing together.

Joshua watched Dean and noted his phasing away. "Move slower," he murmured to Joseph.

Sharp notes tickled his nose and tangy elements wafted past him as Dean watched. Time had no meaning until a dark green powder was lifted and about to be poured into the mixture. "Stop."

Joseph's hand hovered over the bowl.

"Dean?" Joshua leaned over.

"That one, it's wrong," Dean said.

Joseph frowned and looked to Joshua. "It was in the original recipe," he whispered.

Joshua nodded. Turning to Dean, who was still staring at the mixture, he asked, "What should we use instead?"

Dean's eyes swept over the bowls of ingredients. Slowly he pointed to a shimmering silver powder.

"It's gallium," Joseph said excitedly. "It's in the same Boron 13 grouping as thallium."

"Mix in gallium, in the same quantity as you would have the thallium" Joshua said.

Joseph did so, and the mixture glimmered translucent in the bowl.

Joshua nodded, and whispered, "Let's finish."

By this time Caleb, Ryker, Max and JT were all standing around the table, watching in tense silence.

Joshua and Joseph worked for another five minutes, slowly adding ingredients, waiting a moment each time one went into the mixture to see if Dean would tell them to stop. It was only when they got to the last one that Dean frowned.

"What is it?" Joshua asked.

Dean cocked his head to the side, staring at the compound and the measured amount of powder in Joseph's cup. Finally he murmured, "Only half. And add that one," he pointed to a faintly pink powder.

Carefully Joseph poured out a measured half of the element in his cup and added the rest. Then he moved on to ingredient Dean had said to add; rose quartz. From his experience, he guessed the mixture wouldn't require a large quantity of the quartz. He picked up a small silver spoon, filled it and let the spoon hover over the mixture. When Dean didn't stop him, he allowed the spoonful of powder to flow into the bowl.

Dean watched in stillness for another minute, then he blinked and sat back.

Joshua gave his shoulder a squeeze and said, "Well done."

Together Joshua and Joseph poured the compound into two bags.

"Let's check this out, shall we?" Joseph said, moving to the far side of the room.

Caleb came over to Dean, grinning like a proud parent. "That was amazing," he said, dropping into Joseph's vacated chair.

"Wow, Dad," JT said with a smile.

Dean frowned. "I don't think I contributed much."

"Hopefully you helped us make the right compound," Joshua said. Setting the pouch against the nearby wall, he said, "If we can walk through it, then the compound works."

After placing his bag against the far wall, Joseph returned to the center and began murmuring the same chant he'd used before in the Yakama language. Suddenly a silver-blue barrier rose to the ceiling, then gradually faded, becoming clear.

Caleb got up and went to the barrier, and walked right through it. Turning, he grinned. "That's it, boys. We've got our barrier. Now, let's make it Triad strong."

* * *

Cheyton stepped into the clinic followed by Adam and Odette. He walked up to the reception desk and said, "Hey, Mary. Could you call Doctor Etsitty and tell her Adam Langston and Odette Harris are here?"

Mary nodded, picked up the phone and relayed the information.

Within moments, the door opened and Doctor Etsitty walked through, holding out her hand and smiling. "Hello. I'm Doctor Etsitty. Joshua has wonderful things to say about you," she looked to Odette, "about you both. Please, follow me."

Mary buzzed them through and Maska Etsitty led them down the hallway. "I'll let you see the children, but I think it's more important to go through the blood results. Sam and James Winchester, two of the men who helped rescue these children, have found some very promising leads to helping them in our historic records. Between medicine, psychotherapy and holistic remedies, I hope we can help them and return them to their parents."

Stopping outside the door, she said, "I only let one new person in at a time. Too many new faces stresses the children. Who's going in?"

Adam stepped forward. "I am. Can you show Ms. Harris where to take our equipment and provide her with a cart?"

Maska Etsitty's eyes widened a moment before she collected herself and nodded. As a doctor, she didn't have much experience with people treating her like a bellhop, but she could keep her cool. Stepping inside the ward, she said, "Nurse Wilson, would you please get a cart for Ms. Harris and see to it that all their supplies are brought in?"

Nurse Wilson nodded and walked out.

Doctor Etsitty stepped aside and let Adam into the ward. She went through the history of the kidnapped children and explained their responses since being in the clinic. Adam walked around the room, watching the children; the two dark-headed children playing with blocks, the brown-haired girl sitting on Mrs. Etsitty's lap and playing with a doll, and a tow-headed boy laying back as another woman read him a story, two teddy bears clutched to his chest.

"None have spoken?" Adam asked.

Doctor Etsitty shook her head. "But they've only been here a day and a half. I believe the older boy understands some of what people say to him. He's quite attached to Joshua."

Adam nodded again. After a moment, he turned and said, "Do you have a place where Odette and I can work?"

Maska nodded. "Uh, yes. Please, follow me."

She led Adam out of the ward and into a room two doors down. There were several tables loaded with various medical equipment. "I see Nurse Wilson has already brought some of your tools inside."

The door opened and Cheyton wheeled in a small cart piled with boxes. Looking up, he smiled. "Oh, hey Doc!" Turning to Adam, he said, "This is the last load." Putting the cart in a corner, he saluted Doctor Etsitty and walked out.

Doctor Etsitty watched Adam for a moment, then said, "I'll have all the information we've collected thus far forwarded to you if you'll provide an email address to Nurse Wilson. There's a copy machine on the left wall if you want to print any of the logs. You can do all your analysis in here. I look forward to hearing your thoughts."

Turning, she was almost out the door when she heard Adam say, "Thank you, Doctor Etsitty."

Holding the door, she leaned back in and said, "Thank you for coming."

Adam shook his head as he stared around the room at all the boxes. He realized he'd been short with the doctor. He hadn't meant to be rude; he was just overwhelmed with the plight of the children. He wanted to help them badly, and he sincerely hoped he could. Pulling out his phone, he hit Joshua's number.

"Adam," Joshua said, smiling. "You've arrived, I take it?"

Adam smiled. "I'm at the clinic. I just met Doctor Etsitty and saw the kids."

"Is the boy all right?"

"The blond? He's fine. He was listening to a story and holding two bears."

Joshua chuckled. "One bear is his, the other is Dean's."

Adam's eyes widened in surprise. "Dean Winchester?"

"Yes. He asked the boy to watch over it for him. The child takes his job seriously."

"I guess he does. Doctor Etsitty is going to forward me the information they've collected so far. I won't be much help on the medical end, but she said Sam Winchester had found some information in the Yakama records that could help. Could I see that?"

"Yes. Sam and James are working on it now. Joseph, the Yakama Reservation medicine man, will go over the information this afternoon at the Tribal Hall and Records Building. Why don't you come down and we'll all go over it together."

"Sounds good. How will I get there?"

"I'll ask Chief Adcox to send someone to bring you. I can take you back when we're finished."

"Good, I'll see you then." Adam hung up and looked around the room again. Where to start? Odette opened the door and immediately went to one of the boxes, opened it and started unloading herbs and minerals. Okay, that was a good place.

* * *

"There," Joshua said, sealing the last of the medicine pouches. "That's it. We're done."

Everyone sat back and regarded the piles of bags lying across the table.

"We did it," JT said, smiling.

"Well, that was a chore," Dean remarked.

Caleb laughed, shaking his head.

"How many bags did we make?" Ryker asked, looking around. "I lost count."

"Twenty-nine," Joseph said. "Twenty-one for this afternoon, and the other eight for the ridge tomorrow."

"Each team will hang three bags," Caleb said. Looking at Joshua, he asked, "How long to make fourteen masking spell bags?"

Joshua ran a hand over his face. "Um, half an hour with Joseph's help."

"I'll help too, Dad," Max said.

Samuel opened the door to the meeting and banquet hall and walked in followed by five men and two women. He motioned for the seven to go get some of the plastic wrapped food that remained on the table, and walked over to where Joshua, Joseph and everyone else were sitting. "How long till we leave?"

"Half an hour," Caleb said, rising. "We just need the masking potions and we're heading out."

"Our weapons?" Dean asked.

"We were able to make enough bullets and grenades for this mission," Caleb said. "We'll make the remainder this afternoon."

Dean nodded to the men and women sitting at the table. To Samuel, he asked, "You know us and your people. Do you have any suggestions on who should go with who?"

"Lonan, Poloma and Etenia are the youngest. They should go with the older hunters," Samuel said. "Andrew, William, Hinto and Cheyton can all go with the younger men."

"You told them what they were getting in to?" Caleb asked.

Samuel nodded. "I told them where they were going and why. They volunteered."

Caleb nodded and walked over to the group. "Hi. I'm Caleb Reeves. Thank you for helping us on this mission. As Chief Adcox told you already, we're going into the forest to hang new medicine pouches. Everyone will be wearing masking spell bags so as to disguise our presence from the witches. Each of you will be paired with an experienced fighter. But I won't lie to you; this will be a dangerous excursion. I wouldn't blame anyone if they chose to stay behind."

None of the young people said anything.

After a long moment, Caleb nodded. "Thank you." Turning to Max, he said, "Can you go get Sam and Jimmy?"

Max nodded and left the room.

Moving over to stand beside Samuel, he said, "You want to get the introductions started?"

Samuel smiled and said, "Andrew?"

A young man about twenty-five raised his hand.

Caleb nodded and said, "You're with Ryker here."

Samuel called, "Hinto?"

"You're with Johnny," Caleb said.

Samuel touched a young man's shoulder and said, "Lonan."

Caleb smiled at the nervous youngster and said, "You'll be with Dean."

The young man stood and went over to Dean and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Sir."

Dean smiled. "You too."

Caleb continued. "I'll go with Etenia?" A girl with sun-streaked brown hair nodded, "and…" The door opened and Max returned with Sam and James. "Here's the rest of the team."

William was paired with Max, Cheyton with James, and Poloma with Sam.

Caleb surveyed the teams. "Take some time, get to know each other. You'll be trusting each other with your safety over the next couple of hours."

The teams sat down and started talking and introducing themselves, some in pairs, others in groups while Joshua, Joseph and Samuel worked together on the masking potions. Soon the task was complete, and each person was handed a spell pouch, which they placed around their necks.

Caleb leaned over the map on the table. "We need to enter from these points." He looked at Samuel. "Everyone knows where to go and which trees need the bags?"

Samuel nodded. "We went over the map last night. You can trust them; they know what to do."

Caleb looked over at Dean. "Then I say it's time to go."

* * *

An hour later Dean drove up to the southern edge of the forest and parked. Looking over at the young man sitting in the passenger's seat, he said, "You ready for this?"

Lonan swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm ready."

Dean smiled. He remembered seeing that determined terror on JT and James faces when they were young. He and Sam had probably looked the same, once upon a time. "It's going to be fine," he said.

Lonan looked over, and after a moment, smiled. "I know. I want them gone, I want my little brother and sister to be safe."

Dean felt his heart clench. He wished he didn't know that Lonan had a little brother and sister. Somehow it made the stakes even higher. Nodding, he said, "I want them safe too. So let's get this done."

They both exited the car and Dean pulled his gun. Turning to Lonan, he said, "Take me to the first tree."

.

Caleb walked quietly with Etenia, using his eyes and abilities to scan the area, making sure there were no witches. He had great faith in Joshua's spell pouches to mask their presence, but he didn't plan on taking any chances.

Etenia walked silently in her moccasins, placing her feet carefully, toying nervously with her masking pouch. She consulted a compass and looked at her map. The coordinates were correct. Looking back at Caleb, she pointed to the tree just ahead of them. Caleb nodded and swung his backpack off his shoulders. Silently he pulled a medicine pouch from the bag and handed it over.

Tucking the pouch down into her jacket, Etenia looked overhead to the lowest branch. It was high. She glanced back at Caleb, who nodded. Raising her arms, she let Caleb lift her to the branch. Then she used her gymnast skills to swing over the limb and climb higher.

Etenia was seventeen, the youngest of the team and had grown up on the reservation. Her older brother had gone missing when she was only three years old. If he was out there in the forest, she was going to make damn sure he either came home, or that the bitches paid for taking him away.

.

Ryker watched Andrew climb the tree like he'd taken lessons from a monkey. Scanning the woods, he didn't let his guard down for one second. It was his job to watch out for Andrew and get him out safely.

In two minutes Andrew had dropped silently to the forest ground and nodded. The bag was tucked out of sight near the top-most branches.

His family had lived on the reservation going back generations. When he was in high school, his parents had wanted him to go to Central Washington University in Yakima, close to home. But instead, he'd decided to apprentice with the best baker on the reservation. The Yakima people meant everything to him, and he wanted to help protect them. Nodding to Ryker, he checked his compass, then motioned for them to continue on to the second tree.

.

Sam moved carefully through the underbrush. His section of the forest was particularly dense; lots of bushes, shrubs, and the forest floor thick with leaves. It made progress through the woods a test of his hunting skills. While keeping an eye on his steps, he kept his senses on scanning the area for witches. He wouldn't let one within a foot of the young girl under his protection.

His partner moved silently beside him, a compass in her hand. She was wearing moccasins, and he was beginning to appreciate the way they softened her steps as she carefully maneuvered her way through the mulch and woodland debris.

Poloma was tense and frightened, more so than she'd ever been in her life. A botany major at the University of Washington, she'd always been fascinated by the forest. As a child, she'd spent many hours walking the perimeter of this very forest looking for leaves and interesting plants. At that time, she knew there was danger inside, but now realized how much jeopardy she'd actually been in. She was incredibly lucky to have escaped being kidnapped or worse. She wanted to help all the children that hadn't been as lucky as she'd been, so she'd volunteered.

"Only two more," Sam whispered.

Poloma nodded. She would be strong.

.

Max prowled the base of their second tree, waiting for William to finish and come back down. He hadn't seen anyone in the forest, but the silence was getting on his nerves. Just like when he and JT had gotten close to the witches caves, all the birds, crickets, and woodland creatures seemed to have deserted the area for greener pastures.

William slipped through the branches of the tree as though he were moving through water. Coming from one of the poorest families on the reservation, he'd grown up supplementing his family's food supplies by hunting. He'd been in the forest many times, and was lucky to have never been taken. Of course, as a child, hunger was a great motivator to taking chances. Through years of practice and motivation against starvation, he'd grown into one of the best trackers on the reservation. He was silent, he was careful, he could move with the breeze.

A tap on his shoulder had Max whirling around. William was standing behind him. Cursing, Max glared at William's grinning face. He'd let himself get distracted by the silence, and that wouldn't happen again. Of course, William had already warned him about his prowess in the field, and now he was witness to the man's utter silence in the woods. Those damned moccasins. He held up one finger.

William nodded, one more bag. Together, they moved silently on.

.

JT glanced up. Hinto had climbed the tree and disappeared into the branches above. He was taking longer on this third tree than the other two. It didn't look any higher, but maybe the limbs were more densely clustered. He scanned the forest, watching for any movement. So when he saw a flicker of shadow, he immediately swung his gun in that direction.

Sarah peeked out from behind a tree.

JT was shocked. He started to lower his weapon when his eyes widened and he whirled around, searching for the witches. He didn't see anyone moving in his direction. When he looked back at Sarah, she was still standing by the tree. She shook her head and pointed to her chest. JT took that to mean she was the only one there.

He didn't look up as heard sounds from above. That meant Hinto was descending. Lifting a finger to his lips, he gave Sarah the universal sign of silence and hoped she understood. Sarah cocked her head to the side for a moment, then nodded and repeated his movement. Turning, she disappeared into the forest when Hinto reached the ground.

JT blew out a silent breath. Turning, he headed back out of the forest with the young Yakama man, but his heart was hammering in his chest. Sarah knew they'd been there. Would she tell the witches, or would she keep her silence.

.

James felt the longing to be free again, and stared into the forest. Unlike Sam or Caleb, he couldn't readily tell if the witches were close or far away when feeling their longings. Forcing his mind to calm, he opened himself up a little more, trusting Joshua's masking spell to protect him. The yearning to be free, to be out of the forest came through loud and clear, and he knew that at least one witch was in the general vicinity.

Cheyton hung suspended in the air from the lower limb of the tree for a moment, then dropped silently to the ground. He saw the look on James' face, and quickly stared around searching the shadows.

James held up a hand and waited for a moment as he listened to the silence for any movement; a twig, a brush of fabric on a leaf, a branch not moving with the breeze. There was nothing. Still not trusting that a witch wasn't near, he looked to Cheyton and held a finger to his lips.

Together, the two moved silently back through the woods in the most direct line Cheyton could mark to the boundary of the trap. James hoped they would make it.

.

Dean stepped out of the barrier and heaved a sigh of relief. He glanced over at Lonan and noted that the young man's face was pale, but that he stood tall. Nodding in the direction of the SUV, they walked as quietly as they had when they'd come.

It wasn't until they were in the car and driving away that Dean relaxed enough say, "You good?"

Lonan nodded. "Yeah, good. Glad to be out of there."

"I hear that," Dean said. He stopped the car after he'd put a couple miles between them and the forest, and pulled out his cell. There were no text messages yet. Linking everyone together into a group, he texted simply: _Dean out_. After taking the phone off silent, he put the car in gear and drove back to the Yakama Records Hall. "Thank you, for today."

Lonan chuckled. "I've never been more scared in my life, and never more proud that I've done something to help my people."

"You should be," Dean said. A ping had him glancing down at his cell. _JT out_.

"Who's out?"

"JT and Hinto," Dean said, hoping he remembered who had gone in with his son. Another ping signaled that Caleb and Etenia were out of the forest.

"We tried to talk Etenia out of doing this," Lonan said. "She's only seventeen."

"What?" Dean exclaimed. If he'd known that, he wouldn't have allowed her to go.

Lonan looked over at the older man. "Her brother went missing when she was only three years old. She thinks he may have been taken by the witches, but we don't really know. Taking part in ending them, no matter how small, was important to her."

"This wasn't small," Dean stated. "Going into that forest, placing those medicine pouches was huge." He glanced over at the young man. "Every one of you was very brave to come."

They drove in silence from then on, each waiting to hear when everyone else would be out of the forest. Dean was starting to get anxious when another ping sounded. He handed his phone to Lonan.

"_James out_," Lonan read. "He was with Cheyton."

Dean nodded. He pulled into the parking lot of the Yakima Records Hall and shut down the engine. Together the pair stayed in the car, listening and waiting until another ping sounded.

"_Max out_," Lonan read.

Lonan tried to hand Dean's phone back to him, but Dean shook his head. He couldn't handle the phone right now. Ryker and Sammy were still in the forest. He glanced over at Lonan, who was staring at the face of the cell as though wishing would make words appear across the face.

A car pulled up beside them, and Dean glanced over to see JT and Hinto exiting a 1984 Mustang SVO.

"Nice car," Dean said absently.

"It's Hinto's pride and joy," Lonan said.

The pair came over and climbed in the backseat.

Lonan looked back at the other two and said, "Etenia is out," he looked over at Dean.

"Caleb," Dean said.

Lonan nodded and continued, "Cheyton and James are out. Also William and…"

"Max," JT supplied.

The front doors of the Records Hall opened and Samuel walked out, quickly making his way over to the small group assembled in the lot. JT was filling him in when an SUV barreled into the parking lot and Caleb jumped from the front seat. Grasping Etenia's hand, they jogged over to Dean's car. Etenia climbed in back with Hinto and gave him a hug, then took Lonan's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Dean looked at Caleb. "Still waiting for Sam and Poloma, and Ryker and…"

"Andrew," Caleb supplied.

The next ping startled everyone, and Lonan read, "_Ryker out_."

The second SUV Caleb rented turned into the parking lot carrying Max and William. The pair hurried over to join the rest of them in waiting on the last text message signaling that everyone had gotten out safely.

Samuel gave William a clap on the back.

Caleb's gaze locked with Dean's and he nodded; his psychic link with Sam was strong.

Dean sighed. Even though his ring would signal if Sam was in danger, it was still good to know Caleb's spidey senses weren't tingling.

The tension was mounting when Cheyton drove into the lot in the rental he'd used that morning to pick up Adam and Odette. James rushed from the passenger seat, not even bothering to close the door. Cheyton walked over and gave Samuel a quick hug before giving William, Hinto, Etenia, and finally Lonan a quick hand shake or squeeze.

Etenia gave him the lowdown on who they were still waiting for, and everyone paced the lot, waiting for word on Sam and Poloma.

Dean felt like the tension was going to strangle him when finally, a ping sounded on his phone.

Lonan gave a huge sigh and read loudly, "_Sam out_." He grinned back at Etenia and Hinto, then Cheyton and William through the windows.

Caleb gave a sharp nod and walked a couple steps away, hands on his hips and head down. Max whooped and punched the air while. JT and James gave one another hearty backslaps.

Another car pulled into the parking lot and Ryker and Andrew got out. Ryker jogged toward the SUV calling, "Everyone out?" before he even got half way to where the group was standing.

Dean climbed from the SUV and smiled. "Everyone's out and safe."

Samuel said, "Why don't we head inside. There's plenty of food for everyone. We need a bit of decompression time."

The Yakama youth headed inside, all chattering and laughing now that they knew Poloma was safe and headed their way.

JT stood off to the side talking with Max. After a few tense words, Max nodded and walked over to James and Ryker, and together they went into the Hall.

JT approached Caleb and Dean and said, "Something happened when Hinto and I were placing the pouches." He looked his dad in the eye and said, "I saw Sarah."

Caleb swore softly and paced away, running a hand through his hair.

"What's your take?" Dean asked.

"I don't think she'll tell," JT stated. "When I saw her, I immediately searched for witches. When I looked back, she pointed to her chest, as if to say it was only her." Caleb had turned back and was listening. "I did this," JT put a finger to his mouth in a shhhh gesture. "I don't know if she understood, but she made the same gesture back to me, then ran off." He glanced from his father to Caleb, and back again. "We were placing our third bag. After Hinto came down and all the way back to the barrier, I kept a close eye out for the witches, half certain one would come. No one did."

Dean ran a hand over his face and nodded. "Do we know if the witches can take down the bags if they haven't been activated yet?"

Caleb shook his head. "It's something we'll have to find out from Josh or Onida."

Dean heaved out a measured breath. "Okay, all right. Caleb, why don't you give Onida a call, see if she's able to connect with the new medicine pouches even with the Triad element. Hopefully that will tell us if all the bags are still active." Looking to JT, he said, "Let's go talk with Josh."

* * *

Inside the Hall there was an air of jubilation for a job well done and the knowledge that they were a step closer to ending the threat to the children and people of the Yakama and surrounding towns.

Dean headed over to Joshua, and together they walked to a corner of the banquet room. Dean told him what had happened. "Can the witches remove the bags if they haven't been activated?"

"I would think yes," Joshua said. "In their present state, they're merely a mix of herbs, minerals and elements. The power they will have has yet to be infused into the compound."

Dean sighed and nodded. He scanned the area for Caleb, but didn't see the Knight. "Caleb's calling Onida to see if she can connect with the bags, make sure they're all there."

"No!" Joshua exclaimed. "The witches are psychic. They know the barrier exists, know that Onida strengthens it and keeps it from breaking down. That's why they attacked her all those years ago. They know that entrapment inside and out. If Onida touches on the new pouches, there's a very good chance she'll only highlight their existence to the witches."

Dean caught sight of Caleb when he stepped through the door.

Caleb scanned the room. When he spotted Dean and Joshua, he started in their direction. He was only a few feet away when he began shaking his head. "Onida says no go. If she touches on them, that'll alert the witches that new pouches are in town."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Josh just said the same thing."

"She did suggest that I might be able to search for them by focusing on the Triad element of the pouches, with Sam watching my back." Caleb shook his head. "But I don't know. My abilities work with people, not objects. That was Mac's side of the psychic gig."

"Since they're also psychic, wouldn't your searching for the bags be a risk?" Joshua asked.

"Not if Sam watches my back. But I think we need to bring James in on this."

"James is clairvoyant and clairaudient. Isn't that different from psychic?" Dean asked.

"They are elements of the psychic pantheon," Joshua stated.

"A Clairvoyant has the ability to gain information about an object, person, or location via their senses," Caleb explained. "James can hone his abilities to look for the witches' presence rather than just their feelings. And if need be, he might be the one who can connect with the pouches."

Dean frowned. "If honing is a teachable thing, is now the right time to learn it?"

"It isn't ideal, but he'll be fine. If I can't connect with the medicine pouches, James may be the only one here who can." Caleb clapped Dean on the back. "He'll be fine," and walked off to consult with Sam and James.

"Glad he's sure," Dean remarked.

Joshua smiled. "While Caleb may appear overly confident, there's no one I trust more in matters of the psychic than him."

Dean gave the other man a sly smile. "So, does Caleb know you're in his fan club?"

"Please," Joshua snarked. "Like the man needs anyone else giving him a big head," and he walked to the table to get some lunch.

Dean shook his head, grinning, and followed Joshua to get a bite to eat.

* * *

Nurse Wilson pulled up in front of the Yakama Records Hall and said, "Everyone's inside having lunch. When you go through the front doors, there are double wooden doors on your left. That's the banquet and meeting room. They'll be in there."

Adam nodded and climbed out of the vehicle. "Will you be able to arrange lunch for Ms. Harris?"

"I've already spoke with Doctor Etsitty, and she's having lunch brought for Ms. Harris when the children's lunches are delivered."

"Thank you," Adam said, closing the door. Slowly he walked up to the front doors, pulled one open and headed inside. He could hear talk and laughter from his left, and followed the sounds inside a large room.

More than a dozen people were sitting around a long conference table, eating, talking and laughing. It was difficult to focus for a moment, as so many heads were bobbing and people were getting up and down for food or beverage refills. He'd just seen Joshua when he heard another voice.

"Dad!"

Adam smiled when he spotted Ryker rising from the back side of the table and jogging in his direction. The young man gave him a huge hug before stepping back.

"Thank you for coming," Ryker said, with his more usual reserve.

"That's quite the spread they've laid out for you," Adam stated, his lips quirking slightly in a small smile.

"Come on," Ryker said. "Parrain is sitting over there."

Together they walked over to where Joshua was seated, and Ryker went off to fill Adam a plate of food.

Joshua rose and held out his hand. "Adam. Thank you for coming." He indicated a chair to his right, and Adam took it. "You get settled at the clinic?"

Adam nodded. "Odette and I have unloaded our supplies. Doctor Etsitty has forwarded all the medical information they have so far."

"That won't be as helpful as the research Sam and James have done."

"They've been going through the medicine men journals," Adam stated.

Nodding, Joshua said, "They've done a good job deciphering ancient words. Sam has more knowledge of herbs than I realized, and he's made some interesting discoveries."

Ryker returned and sat a plate of food in front of his father along with a beverage glass. "This is Tiswin. It's a fruit beer," he explained. Leaning down, he confided, "It's mostly juice."

Adam smiled and nodded his thanks as Ryker went back to his own plate.

"When can we go over their research?"

"After lunch," Joshua said. "Sam will give us an overview, then leave us to it. The rest of the group will work on the armaments they'll need to kill the witches."

"They're formidable?"

"Extremely." Joshua took a sip of his Tiswin beer. "Taller than human normal, stronger, faster. They're impervious to human weapons. Your son and mine came up with a grenade that helps in killing them." Joshua outlined the ingredients involved in the grenade.

"Clever," Adam remarked taking a bite of his sandwich. Chewing, he lifted the bread and looked inside. There were very thin slices of meat, some sort of spread, and kale. He examined the bread.

"It's acorn bread," Joshua explained. "That's highly seasoned buffalo meat with a radish and pickle relish and a type of aioli made with egg."

Adam hummed and took another bite.

Joshua smiled and focused again on his meal.

A short time later Caleb got up and came over. He nodded at Adam, but spoke to Joshua. "I'm going to call Onida, and Sam and James are going to help me check for the pouches, make sure they're still there. Do you have a bit of the ingredients left?"

"Just what's in the bottom of the bowl," Joshua said, rising.

"That will be enough," Caleb stated, following Joshua to retrieve the mixing bowl.

"Where are you going to do this?"

"Samuel said there was a quiet room on the east side of the building," Caleb said. "We'll go there."

Adam watched Caleb walk away. When Joshua returned to the table, he asked, "What's up?"

Joshua tidied his lunch area and said, "We had an encounter in the woods this morning, and need to make sure the medicine pouches we placed haven't been moved. Caleb, Sam and James are going to check."

"Check, how?"

Joshua smiled. "Psychically."

In five minutes Caleb, Joshua, Sam and James were all gathered in a quiet, carpeted room.

"I'm not sure what to do here," James said nervously.

"You're going to watch my back as I try and locate the pouches in the woods."

"How do I do that?" James asked.

"Close your eyes," Caleb said.

After a moment of confusion over the seemingly random instruction, James complied.

Caleb raised his hand and moved it closer to James' face. When he was about a foot away, James raised his hand and grabbed Caleb's.

Opening his eyes, James demanded, "What was that all about?"

"You're clairvoyant," Caleb said. "You couldn't see my hand, but you sensed it coming closer. Not only that, but you knew exactly where it was and grabbed it." He smiled. "In your training, you've focused mainly on your clairaudient abilities because those are of the most obvious use in our line of work. You see and hear ghosts, spirits, poltergeists. But you're more than clairaudient; you're clairvoyant. You have clear vision of what you can't see. Focus on the witches; feel their presence as they come close just like you felt my hand. And when they get too close, instead of grabbing them, picture a bat and hit them with it."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Or create a wall and block them."

"Or that," Caleb stated. "We need to see if the medicine pouches are still in place. But Sam and I, we both get death visions, visions of people in trouble. We may not be able to see the pouches to check. If we can't, you'll have to do it."

James gave a Caleb a startled look. "I haven't done that before either."

"No, you haven't, but you can." Caleb stated. "But Sam and I will try first, okay?"

James nodded slowly.

Caleb nodded and called Onida. When she answered, he said, "Hi. We're ready."

"Everyone ready to watch your back?" Onida asked.

Caleb met first Sam's eyes, then James'. "Yeah, they're ready."

"Okay, first, focus on the potion; see if you can see it in your mind."

Caleb looked to Joshua, who handed him the bowl. Caleb looked down at the remnants of the potion and tried to get a feeling for it. After a long moment, he sighed and picked back up the phone. "I don't see anything."

"Okay, don't worry," Onida said. "You said Joshua added Triad power to the potion. Can you focus on that?"

Caleb closed his eyes and concentrated on sensing the Triad magic within the potion, and from the potion to the medicine bags. Finally, he shook his head. Lifting the cell, he said, "No. I can feel the Triad magic, but can't see anything. My abilities just don't work that way." He handed the bowl to Sam. "Sam's going to try."

Sam closed his eyes and focused on the bowl. Frowning, he tried to bring up an image, but finally he shook his head. "No, sorry."

"You couldn't see the Triad magic?" Caleb asked.

Sam shook his head. "I could feel it, but couldn't see the aura of it."

Caleb nodded, "Yeah, me too." He turned to look at James.

"Whoa," James said, his hands raised. "I don't see auras either."

"But you are clairvoyant…"

"We covered that," James snapped.

Caleb ignored the insubordination. "A clairvoyant has the ability to gain information about an object, person or location. The medicine bags are objects. Hopefully, you'll be able to see them and gain the information about whether they're still in place."

James looked unconvinced.

"Just try it," Caleb said, holding out the bowl.

James knew this was important, but in truth, he was afraid; afraid of feeling any more the freak than he already did.

"I understand," Sam said, reading James' expression. "But we are who we are, and your abilities will be an important part of the Brotherhood, just as are Caleb's and my abilities, Max and Ryker's crafter background. Even your dad never wanted to be any different than plain old human, as he would say. But he is, and he's learned to embrace that. Don't run from who you are; it'll catch up with you, trust me."

James studied Sam for a minute, then nodded. Taking Caleb's phone, he said, "Hey Onida. Tell me what to do." After listening for a moment, he nodded and said, "Yeah, okay." He set the phone down and picked up the bowl. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the bowl, on sensing the medicine bags as a whole. After a few minutes, a gentle light warmed his mind. Frowning, he probed deeper, and in the middle was a shining blue core. Triad magic!

James eyes popped open and he grabbed up the phone. "I think I saw it! I think that was it!"

Onida smiled. "Tell me what you saw."

James glanced around the room, uncomfortable with Caleb, Sam and Joshua's eyes riveted on him. "Um…" Sam nodded, and James relaxed. "I saw a glow, all white and golden, and in the center was a blue light."

Onida smiled. "The white and gold was the medicine bag, so the blue center must be your Triad magic. Good work!"

James flushed.

"Okay, I want you to focus on the blue center," Onida said. "When I focus on the barrier as a whole, I see spots of white light in a circle around the forest. For you, I want you to ignore the white and gold light. You don't want to highlight the medicine bags for the witches. Focus only on the blue; the Triad portion of the bags. Okay?"

James licked his lips nervously. "Yeah, okay."

"As you concentrate on the Triad magic, a circle of blue lights should appear in your mind. Don't focus on it for long, and don't try to count the bags. The longer you're in, there's more chance the witches will catch on. Chief Adcox did a good job in planning a circular route for the pouches, and you guys laid them where he chose. All I want you to do is to look for an unbroken circle, and get out. Okay?"

James nodded. "Okay." He handed the phone to Caleb.

"I'll call you when it's done," Caleb said.

"Good luck," Onida said, and hung up.

Caleb looked at Sam and James, and nodded. He and Sam closed their eyes and focused on protecting James.

James glanced at Joshua, who smiled and nodded, then closed his own eyes and reached out, Triad power strong in his mind.

He pictured the forest instead of the bags themselves. If the witches were paying attention, he didn't want them to sense what he was looking for. Blue light, intertwined circles, Triad magic. He lost track of time as he concentrated on a powerful core of blue. He was almost ready to concede defeat when suddenly a wink of blue popped up into his mind's eye. Holding his breath, he focused on that blue light, and a moment later the light ran in a ring and flashed. Smiling, he quickly pulled away.

Opening his eyes, he blew out a breath and looked immediately to Caleb and Sam who were both still sitting with their eyes closed. Sam frowned just as Caleb opened his eyes. A moment later so did Sam.

Caleb glanced at Sam and laughed. "That was hysterical."

Sam grinned and shrugged. Quickly he looked to James and asked, "We good?"

James nodded. "I did what Onida said, but I couldn't see anything at first. Then suddenly a blue light popped up. It just sat there. I concentrated some more, and a ring of lights appeared."

Sam nodded and smiled. "Well done."

Caleb looked at Sam, then burst out laughing again.

"So, we're good?" Joshua asked.

"The bags are still up and intact," James said.

Frowning, Joshua looked from Caleb to Sam. "The pouches are intact, and that's good. But what are you two laughing about?"

Sam snickered.

James looked intrigued. "What happened?" he asked. "Did the witches come?"

Sam nodded, the contagious smile still on his face. "Oh yeah, they came. They were expecting a lookout, but we gave them something to think about, didn't we?"

Caleb nodded and laughed.

Joshua was starting to look irritated.

"Sorry," Caleb said. "Almost as soon as James went in, the witches came snooping. They kept trying to get around me as I blocked them. Then suddenly one came from a different angle."

"She almost got through," Sam continued.

"What?" Joshua exclaimed.

"But Sam somehow conjures this huge…" Caleb choked on a laugh. "He conjures a bat and gave her one heck of a home run to her psychic face."

Sam grinned. "It was totally sweet. Dean would be proud."

Caleb shook his head and got to his feet. "I've got to tell Onida," and he walked outside.

Joshua shook his head at their childish behavior before turning his attention to James. "Well done, James. Very well done." Rising, he said, "I'm heading back over to the clinic. I'll be back later to make the potion bags."

Sam nodded and watched the older man leave the room.

James turned to Sam and said, "That was wild. I've never done anything like that before. Do you think I could do it again?"

"Caleb was right, in that your training has been focused on the clairaudient side of your gifts because those are handy in our line of work. But you've got another whole skill set that we've neglected. Consider yourself warmed: training starts when we get home."

James rolled his eyes. "Great."

Sam nodded toward the door. "Let's tell your dad everything is all right."

* * *

Adam and Joseph sat in the records room, looking through the notes from Sam and James.

"I never noticed this," Joseph said, reading Sam's speculations on _running fever_.

"Why would you?" Adam remarked, his eyes on the notes. "They followed a set of clues which led them to this discovery. You didn't follow the same path."

Joseph looked up. The delivery, so cold and matter-of-fact, was jarring. "It's a phenomenal piece of research," he stated.

"Yes, it is," Adam agreed. Then he looked up and saw Joseph's face. "I wasn't implying otherwise. I was merely saying you reading documents for historical insight and interest isn't the same as someone reading them with a research endgame in mind. So you shouldn't feel inadequate because you didn't see a reference to _running fever_ spread out over three years of documents as an anomaly."

Joseph smiled. "Thank you."

Adam smiled. "It is a very oblique reference."

"Yes it is," Joseph agreed. He found Adam interesting and somewhat off-putting, and that wasn't something he was used to. He had a feeling the man had few friends, as most people wouldn't take the time to get to know such a stoic soul. He imagined that lack of social interaction isolated the man. Well, as a member of the Yakama people, he was used to stoic.

The door opened and Sam walked in. "I see you're already going through my notes."

"Yes," Joseph said. "They're very detailed. Tell me, how did you figure out running fever was a person and not a condition?"

"I didn't at first. It wasn't until I'd read running fever for the sixth or seventh time and saw that the remedies weren't matching someone with a fever, that I considered it might be a person rather than a condition."

"Intriguing," Adam said, his eyes still on the pages. "You looked up all these ingredients? That must have been time consuming."

Sam stared for a moment, insulted by the brush off. "No, I didn't look every one up. I…"

"So you guessed?"

Sam sighed. He wasn't used to his intellect being underestimated. But this was Adam, and Adam didn't like the Brotherhood or its members. Pushing aside his irritation, he focused on the children. "While Yarrow is used for reducing irritation and pain, and has some antibacterial qualities, it's of no use for fever. Also Cattail and Mint are used in digestive disorders. Sage, however, is used for cleansing the body of negative energies, Clove for purification, Comfrey healing, and Mugwort to open the mind, none of which would be of any use in tackling a fever. Would you like me to go on, or are you satisfied that I know what I'm talking about?"

Joseph chuckled.

Adam smiled and nodded. "I have confidence you know what you're talking about. The research is insightful and thorough, and will be of tremendous help in finding a way to help the children. Thank you."

Sam shook his head. "You could have just asked."

"I find irritation to be a greater motivator to truth, don't you?" Adam stated.

"Joshua must take a page from your book," Sam said.

"Or I from his," Adam countered wryly.

Sam didn't reply, just picked up a few pages from the end of the table. "James discovered the last references to running fever were in April of nineteen-twenty. He continued to look for an additional two years, but found nothing more." He flipped the pages to the last sheet. "The last recorded mention of running fever merely says _further treatment un-needed_." Handing the pages to Joseph, he said, "We don't know if that means the boy was cured, or he died. There was no mention of a burial, but I don't know if every patient's burial was recorded or not."

Joseph looked at James' work. "Cheveyo Oxendine was medicine man of the Yakama people from eighteen-ninety-nine to nineteen thirty-three. I'll double check, but I believe he recorded all Yakama deaths. If that proves true, we can surmise that the boy lived."

Adam nodded. "We would need to examine the treatments to see whether they're effectiveness was in the individual application, or was collectively built on one another."

Sam reached over to the stack of papers in front of Joseph and said, "Hang on…" after a moment he pulled out a thick sheaf of papers held together by a clip. Handing it to Adam, he said, "Happy Birthday."

Adam frowned. "It's not my…" then his eyes widened as he looked through the dozens of pages of ingredients, usage combinations and dates. Looking up, he gave Sam the very first full-on smile the hunter had ever seen on the laconic man's face. "Excellent."

Sam stood and said, "Well, I'll leave you gentlemen to it. I've got some grenades to make."

"So," Joseph said, smiling. "We're in a good position, research wise."

"Yes," Adam agreed, looking from the pages in his hand to Joseph. "In a very good position."

* * *

Following lunch, the Yakama youth left with Samuel to go about their daily activities. Dean and Caleb as well as the younger generation were in the banquet and meeting room working on making pyrite bullets, shotgun shells and the grenades Max and Ryker had created. Joshua had already left for the clinic, saying he would return later for a tutorial on making his very creative spell pouches.

Sam left Adam and Joseph in the records room and stopped in Samuel's office. He wanted to check his email, see how far Alison had come in identifying the missing children. When he logged in and opened his email, his face split into a huge grin. Quickly he opened the attachment to Alison's email, scanned it quickly and hit print. She had identified missing children from the last year and a half. Her zip file included pictures, birthdates, parents, and where the parents were currently living. It was amazing work to have been compiled in just a day. Snatching up the pile of papers, he raced from the small office, across the hall and into the banquet room.

"Dean!"

Dean turned around and went to met Sam half way. "What is it?"

Sam approached and held out a handful of papers. "Children who've gone missing back a year and a half."

"Already?" Dean said, shifting quickly through the faces.

"I know. Alison needs a raise."

"Or at least a bonus," Dean commented, still going through the stack.

"What's that?" Caleb asked, coming up beside the brothers.

"Alison has given us eighteen months of missing kids," Sam explained. He leaned over and started rifling through the pages in Dean's hand, nearly upsetting them in the process.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, trying to snag a couple pages that were threatening to fall.

"Sorry, sorry," Sam mumbled before pulling out two pages and holding them up so the other two could see.

"Hey, aren't those…" Dean said, leaning in and squinting.

"Amanda Sorensen and Erik Madson," Sam announced triumphantly. "The dark-haired twosome you said wouldn't leave each other's side. Both went missing last year, so they've been held captive for a year and change."

"That explains their connection," Caleb said. "Both would have been scared out of their minds and turned to one another for comfort."

Sam nodded. "I'm going to call Doctor Etsitty and give her the information."

"Nothing on the other two yet, huh?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, knowing Dean really wanted to know about the boy.

"They're just getting started, Deuce," Caleb said. "We'll find out all their names."

"Yeah, we will. In the meantime," Dean gestured back at the guys making the grenades, "let's get ourselves armed for battle."

Caleb nodded and walked back to the table.

Dean looked up at Sam. "Thanks, Sammy. It's good news."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it is. I'm going to email all this to Joshua, then I'll be back to join the party."

"Can you see if Samuel can bring in some cookies too? And coffee?"

"You just had lunch!" Sam exclaimed, shaking his head.

"It's been two hours, Sammy," Dean called over his shoulder as he walked away. "I'm starving."

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked from to leave the room. "And he wonders where James gets his appetite," he muttered. "Pot, kettle." He stepped into the lobby and frowned. The large entry room was suddenly much darker than it had been. Looking up, he checked to see if the lights had gone out.

"Sam!"

Sam whipped around at the urgent tone of Dean's voice and jogged back into the banquet room, only to stop abruptly the moment he walked back in. "What the…?"

The room was almost completely dark.

"Can you get the lights Sammy?"

Sam searched the walls on both sides of the door, then hit the lights. When he looked back into the large room, he realized what was wrong. All the windows along the wall of the banquet room were black. Frowning, he stepped back out into the lobby and stared at the long glass walls bracketing the double glass front doors. They were all black.

"Sammy!"

Sam rolled his eyes and walked back into the banquet hall. "It's all black out here too."

Caleb moved away from the windows, jogged across the banquet room and disappeared into the lobby.

Ryker, Max and James were standing about ten feet from the windows while JT had moved closer.

Dean walked back to Sam. "What time is it?"

"About four o'clock," Sam replied.

"So I guess a very early sunset is out of the question."

Sam smiled. Dean could always defuse his tension.

"Deuce! Sam!"

"I do wish everyone would quit yelling," Sam declared, following Dean out into the lobby.

The pair walked slowly toward the front doors.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Witches," Dean grumbled. He heard the banquet doors open again, and knew all the boys were probably now in the lobby.

"I thought it was a darkness spell," Caleb said, staring out the window. "But it's moving."

"What?" Sam exclaimed, coming closer. When he did, he said, "Oh, crap."

"Oh crap, what?" Dean asked, moving in beside his brother and friend. He felt the boys at his back.

"They're beetles," Caleb declared, his eyes moving up and down the door. "A whole crap ton of beetles."

"That's so … creepy," James declared, staring as he moved up beside Caleb.

"All those creepy little legs are moving," Max stated, shuddering. "I'm so not going out there."

"They just _couldn't_ let us kill them in peace, could they?" Dean snarled in disgust. "Just had to get in another freakin' spell. Freakin' witches."

TBC

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I hope everyone is still hanging in there and enjoying the story! _


	23. Chapter 23

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 23

After leaving Dean and the others assembling the armaments for the next day, Joshua was once more in the reservation clinic. He was familiar enough with the receptionist that she buzzed him through without an escort. She told him Doctor Etsitty would meet him at the ward. It was after two o'clock and he wanted to check in on the little boy. With James and Sam's research, he felt so much more positive they would be able to help all the children, and hopefully Sarah as well. They were even finding out the children's identities. Even though he knew Sam had emailed the information to Doctor Etsitty, he was holding printed copies as well, excited to hear what Maska would say.

When he got to the coded door, he knocked on the window.

A dark haired nurse he hadn't met before came over and opened the door, but didn't move to let him in.

"Is Doctor Etsitty here?"

"Not at this time," the nurse said.

"Doctor Collins?"

"Just a moment." The girl closed the door and walked away.

Joshua huffed and leaned against the wall near the electronic lock. How did the nurse think he'd gotten through the locked reception door alone if he wasn't known?

A sound had him turning, and Doctor Collins opened the door. "Sorry, Mr. Sawyer," she said. "I didn't get a call you were coming in."

"The receptionist said she'd contact Doctor Etsitty." Joshua said, looking over Doctor Collins' shoulder.

"He's fine," Doctor Collins said, a small smile on her face. "He's asleep. And Doctor Etsitty is in a consultation with another patient. She'll be back shortly."

Joshua nodded and walked over to the child. Smiling, he ran a hand lightly over the boy's head, and immediately the child opened sleepy eyes. When he saw Joshua, he grinned, tossed the covers aside and jumped into his arms.

"Whoa," Joshua exclaimed, catching the child. Returning his embrace with enthusiasm, he dropped into his usual chair near the bed and whispered, "You're fine. I'm so glad to be back."

"Back," the child murmured.

Joshua froze in surprise, wondering if he'd imagined the word. Gently pushing the boy back, he looked the child in the eyes and said, "What? Back?"

"Back," the child said again, and leaned in to hug Joshua one more.

Joshua laughed and held the child even closer. "You did it," he murmured in the child's ear. "I knew you would."

For a long time he held the child close, rocking him gently and knew the moment the boy fell back to sleep. Even then, he just kept holding him and rubbing his back. Finally, Doctor Collins came around his side and sat down on the bed.

"Shall we get him back under the covers?"

Joshua sighed and nodded. Carefully he lifted the child and placed him in bed, with Doctor Collins on the other side helping to tuck him in.

When they finished, Doctor Collins pointed to the papers now mangled and still in Joshua's hand. "What are those?"

Joshua looked down. "Oh! Sam Winchester emailed these over to me. They're some of the kidnapped children our organization has identified so far." He looked over at the two dark haired children who were sleep together again, and said, "Amanda and Erik," he said, handing the pages over.

Doctor Collins grabbed the stack and flipped through them quickly. Returning to the first couple of pages, she read the results. When finished, she asked, "Are we supposed to call the parents?"

Joshua shook his head immediately. "Not yet. We need to deal with the witches and rescue any other children that may remain alive. Then so many things need to happen before the parents are called."

"That is correct."

Joshua and Doctor Collins turned to see Doctor Etsitty standing behind them. She gave Doctor Collins a stern look. "I, along with Joseph Whitetail and Chief Adcox will devise a plan to get the children back to their parents, with the help of your leadership team, of course, Joshua."

Joshua nodded.

Doctor Collins gave a sharp nod. She handed the pages over to Doctor Etsitty and stepped back slightly.

"How is it going?" Maska asked, dropping her professional demeanor.

"Well," Joshua said. "I hope you'll need to prepare more beds soon."

"And your friend, Adam; he's working on a way to get these kids back to good health?"

"He is. It's definitely been a collaborative effort, but he and Joseph are reading through some information found about a child that escaped the witches in the early twentieth century. If the medicine man of the day recorded the treatments, which Joseph assured my he would have, we can use those records to help in treating these kids."

"Sounds like we're moving in the right direction," Maska said. Turning to Doctor Collins, she said, "Malaya, would you please see if Amanda and Erik can recognize their names? If they do," she smiled, "it will definitely give us a barometer by which to measure their recovery."

Doctor Collins smiled. "It would be a pleasure." She quickly turned and hurried over to the youngest pair of survivors.

"I'll sit with him awhile longer," Joshua said, his eyes on the child with whom he'd bonded.

"I think he'd like that," Maska said. She smiled as Joshua sat back in his bedside chair. Turning, her smile fell away as she looked at the pages of faces Joshua's people had found. Her heart was heavy, as she knew only a handful would probably be found. Sighing deeply, she walked back through the ward. Opening the door, she stepped out and headed to her office. She needed a minute, just a minute to collect herself before continuing on.

Joshua's phone buzzed, and he rose and moved away from the bed, so as not to disturb the sleeping child. "Caleb?" he answered. After listening for a second, he sputtered, "There are _what_ covering the building…?"

* * *

"Are the beetles covering just the doors and windows, or the whole building?" Caleb asked, leaning close to the double doors and trying to see above the door ledge.

"Don't get so close," Max warned. "Some beetles may get through the frame."

"Plus it's just really gross," James added, keeping his distance.

"JT, can you get Adam and Joseph from the records room?" Dean asked. "Since Josh is at the clinic, they're going to need to step in and work with Sam as the consultants on this magical crap."

"Sure," JT said, and headed back through the door and down the long hallway to the records room.

Sam stepped up to Dean and asked softly, "Are you wearing the anti-energy-poaching spell bag?"

Dean merely pulled his shirt aside to show the small pouch.

"Then how are the witches getting a spell outside the containment?" Sam demanded.

"Maybe they've always been able to use natural creatures like owls and beetles in their spells. The entrapment wasn't made to keep nature inside; just them."

"But why haven't they affected the outside world before?" Sam questioned in frustration.

Dean shrugged. "We don't know that they haven't."

"For decades they've been at a stalemate with the Yakama," Caleb stated from behind Sam. Moving up beside his Triad, he continued. "The Yakama people knew they were there, there was no need to expend resources in terrorizing the indigenous peoples. They used their energy in classic Steve McQueen fashion; to escape."

"Then we came," Dean said.

"Yup. They tasted your Guardian mojo," Caleb explained. "You were like catnip; they wanted more."

"Gee, thanks," Dean muttered.

Sam chuckled.

Caleb smirked as he continued, "They figured out who you were in the first time we went into the forest. They realized they could use you to get a boost of energy and get out."

"We're also the first hunters to come into the forest to kill them in over a hundred years," Dean added.

"They recognized us as a danger and a source of power," Caleb confirmed.

"And when we cut off Dean and JT's energy via the pouches…" Sam said.

"They upped their game by using spells on the local wildlife," Dean finished.

"They couldn't stop us with those tactics," Sam added, "but they could slow us down, give themselves more time to get around the spell pouches and use the energy boost to escape."

Caleb nodded. "My question is, why take the children through the years? Using them as a food source is crap. All research points to their using energy for sustenance. There must be another reason to kidnap them."

"We haven't had time to research every era or contingency," Sam pointed out.

"I've been on enough hunts to trust the research we have done," Caleb retorted.

"Agreed," Sam sighed. "But the truth is, we may never know." He stepped a little closer to the beetle-covered front windows, asking, "You think they're covering the whole building?"

"Yeah, I do," Dean said. Like James, he kept his distance from the windows. "You think we can burn them to death?"

"Not without burning the building, with us inside," Caleb stated. He stepped over to where James, Ryker and Max were standing.

"Let's avoid that," Max said, moving further back and nearly colliding with the Knight.

"How are we going to get outside?" Ryker asked. He hadn't made any attempt to get close to the windows or to see the beetles. "If we open a window, won't the beetles come in?"

"Come in and kill us," James remarked.

"Jimmy," Sam admonished.

"There are millions of beetles outside!" James declared. "I'm gonna be scarred for life over this!"

Dean turned away to cover his grin. James was nearly as dramatic as Sam when he was that age.

"You're not going to be scarred for life," Sam stated. "One time me and your dad were attacked by a swarm of insects when investigating a cursed burial site in Oklahoma. We survived."

"Killer insects? That supposed to make me feel better?" James muttered.

"How did you kill them?" Ryker asked.

"We set them on fire," Dean said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that case," Caleb said. "Totally lame hunt."

"It wasn't lame," Sam declared. "We…"

"Can we not rehash a hunt from decades ago and deal with the beetle problem we've got now?" Dean interrupted.

"They're inside!" Max shouted, and stomped his booted foot.

"That was a moth," Ryker observed. "But nice kill."

Adam and Joseph followed JT into the lobby and approached the door, staring.

"Remarkable," Joseph said, his eyes on the beetle wall. "The witches really don't want us leaving, do they?"

Adam approached the front windows, frowning. "This type of thing happen often?"

"Occasionally," Dean stated. "Okay, without Josh here, you're the spell dream team. Any ideas on how we can kill the bugs and get out of here without taking the building down?"

Joseph gave Dean a startled look. "You're joking, aren't you? You can't destroy the Yakama Tribal Hall and Records Building!"

"He's kidding," Caleb stated. "And Josh is on the way."

"He won't be able to get in," James said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Caleb quipped.

Dean grinned. They really weren't in a funny situation, but so many weird things had happened to them over the last few days, he was losing his ability to be shocked on this hunt.

"What he can do is tell us if the entire building is covered with the bugs, or only the doors and windows," Caleb said.

Dean turned to Joseph and asked, "Any ideas?"

"Not at the moment. I've never seen anything like it."

"Looks like it may be a call and repel spell," Sam said, walking over slowly with his computer open. "The witches call the insects to them, then repel them to a designated spot or area." He looked up. "The stronger the spell…" he swept an arm at the windows, "the bigger the repel."

"Can you counter it?" Dean asked.

"Can I see that?" Adam asked, moving to Sam's side and shouldering him slightly as he looked at the computer screen.

Sam gave Dean an exasperated looked and handed the computer to Adam. "I don't know how to get them away. I think a reversal spell should work."

"Would it make all the beetles go and crawl all over the witches?" Dean asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"No, it would send them back to wherever they came from," Sam stated. "But I want to research the situation a little more. There are different spells that have similar results. I'd like to narrow it down a bit further before we make a move."

"You're correct, in that there are some other options we should explore before choosing this one as the rebuttal," Adam said. "I'll get my computer. Meet you in the records room," he stated over his shoulder as he walked off.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed.

"Does he get to order everyone around?" James complained. "I think that sounded like an order."

Max smiled. "Adam's very smart."

"But he's an acquired taste," Caleb declared, eyeing the door through which Adam had disappeared with some annoyance.

JT grinned at Ryker. Having spent many years with the coven, he knew Adam saying he would meet Sam in the records room was tantamount to his declaring Sam was very smart and that he would enjoy working with him. Of course, it didn't come off like that; it wouldn't unless you knew Adam. Shaking his head, he headed back into the banquet room.

Ryker merely smiled and followed. He'd long grown used to the reactions his father's direct and intractable manner garnered from others. As a young man, it had taken him years to gain his own confidence in the face of his father's daunting stoicism. It was one reason he loved being in the Brotherhood. These were strong men his father didn't intimidate. If his father had approved of the Brotherhood, they might even have been friends. Maybe one day…

"JT and Ryker have the right idea," Dean stated. "We've got a lot of work to do, and we can't let some beetles keep us from getting it done."

"I vote Max gets the duck tape so he can cover over all the window edges and around the door frames," James stated, eyeing the front windows.

Max looked indignant, but before he could voice his strong objection to James' plan to throw him under the proverbial bus, Joseph stepped in.

"There's no need," Joseph said. "We're close to the forest, so the insect population is higher here than elsewhere in Washington. We made the building airtight to prevent their incursion inside."

"Come on," Dean said, giving his son's neck a comforting squeeze. He nodded to Max, "Let's get this done."

* * *

Joshua drove the SUV toward the Records Hall as fast as he safely could. He couldn't believe it; there were beetles covering the building? What kind of magic was that? Apparently the same kind that had owls attacking Dean and Max. Sam, Joseph and Adam were still inside. They would be working on a way to reverse the spell. Maybe by the time he got there the bugs would be gone. He could only hope, because he hated bugs.

Fumbling for his phone, his eyes bobbed between the road and the cell as he looked for Samuel's number on his call list and touched the screen.

"Hello?"

"Samuel, it's Joshua. Where are you?"

"North side of the reservation; I just dropped Poloma off at home."

"We have a situation at the Records Hall. Apparently, it's literally covered in beetles." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Samuel?"

"Did you say beetles?"

"Yes. I'm heading over there now to see whether the entire building is covered, or only the windows and… Whoa!" Joshua swung the steering wheel to the right as a massive swarm of huge moths divebombed his vehicle. They flooded downward and blanketed the frame with their large wings. Slowing his speed, he tried to see out through any cracks in the massive field of wings on his windshield, but the small glimpses of sunlight didn't allow him any sight of the road. Suddenly his car crunched loudly and jolted to a stop. His head snapped forward, nearly colliding with the steering wheel. "Owww," he groaned, slowly rubbing his neck. He looked up and stared at the undulating blackish-brown windshield. Borrowing from Caleb's vocabulary, he muttered, "Oh, crap." He turned his head slowly and surveyed the sides and rear of the car. Every window, and he supposed the entire vehicle, was covered in moths. As the ringing in his ears subsided, he could finally hear Samuel calling his name.

"Joshua! Are you all right? Joshua!"

Joshua looked around for his phone. It was on the floor underneath the glove compartment. Unhooking his seatbelt, he leaned over and snatched it up, saying, "I'm here, I'm here."

"Are you all right?" Samuel asked anxiously.

Joshua looked out of the car and said, "I'm fine, yes. I hit something, but I can't tell what because my car is completely covered in moths."

"Moths…"

"Very large moths," Joshua stated, trying to keep a sense of panic at bay. "I would appreciate an assist here. I don't know how long they'll stay outside the car."

"Where are you?" Samuel asked urgently.

"I left the clinic about fifteen minutes ago heading to the Records Hall, driving forty-five miles-per-hour."

"I'm too far away, but I'll call Cheyton and have him assist. Hang on, he'll be there in under five minutes."

Joshua looked at his silent phone and hit his speed dial. There wasn't even a full ring before Caleb picked up.

"Josh?"

"I'm between the clinic and the Hall, but I can't get any further right now. My car is covered in moths."

There was a beat of silence before Caleb said, "Moths? Seriously? Are you all right?"

Joshua smiled. "I'm fine, though I'll probably be sore tomorrow. I hit something because I couldn't see through the windshield."

"But you're okay…"

"Yes, I'm fine," Joshua reiterated. "I called Samuel. He's too far away to render assistance, but he's sending Cheyton. Hopefully he has an oil barrel full of bug killer."

"Stay inside and shut all the vents," Caleb ordered.

"Oh, thank you for the suggestion," Joshua retorted waspishly. "I didn't think of that."

Caleb chuckled. "Sorry. Habit."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"All right. If you think of any way we can get these bugs off the building, let us know. If the bug spray doesn't work, we can use it on your car too."

"You've got some good resources there with Sam, Joseph and Adam. And Sam knows Triad magic. That may help," Joshua added.

"Will do. Call me when your car is de-mothed," Caleb said, and hung up.

Joshua stared at his cell a second, then looked up. There was a snuffling of wings and bodies shifting and swiping his windshield. He felt incredibly isolated and somewhat claustrophobic inside the car when he couldn't see the world outside. He twisted and checked the rear of the vehicle for bugs. The moths would get in eventually, he knew that. But thankfully, there were none inside yet. Suddenly his cell rang, and he jumped. The sound was so much louder when he couldn't see anything.

"Yes?" He was surprised at how breathless he sounded.

"It's Cheyton. I'm outside the car." There was silence for a moment as he grunted, obviously pulling something from his vehicle. Then he said, "Your car … wow."

"Am I completely covered?" Joshua asked.

"From head to toe," Cheyton replied. He sounded muffled, and it was clear he was working on something.

Joshua waited for a moment, then asked, "What's the plan?"

Cheyton made a grunting sound, then said somewhat breathlessly, "Sorry, I've got an industrial jug of bug spray and it was difficult to maneuver out of the car. Are you secure?"

"As secure as I can be," Joshua said. "The windows and vents are shut."

"All right. I'm going to spray the undercarriage first. It's the most vulnerable place for bugs and insects getting inside. Then I'll move to the back of the SUV, go over the top and hit the hood. Then we'll see where we're at, okay?"

"Okay."

"Stand by…"

Joshua checked the back again and blew out a controlled breath. No bugs. He couldn't believe how difficult it was to stay put when everything inside him was screaming to open the car door and run outside.

Liquid hit the undercarriage of the car, and he wished again that he could see outside. After a couple of minutes, the spray hit the rear window. He turned around and saw thick mist hitting the glass and moths scattering. The spraying moved up over the top, and now the moths on the side windows were scrambling away from the repellent, some slipping down the window, others flying away. Though the front windshield was still a mass of writhing bodies and wings, just having some sight from the sides of the vehicle made Joshua feel like he could breathe again.

He pressed his speed dial again and Caleb picked right up.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Joshua said with a smile. "Cheyton is spraying the car with bug repellent. I should be able to get out shortly."

"Great news. See you in a few. Be careful," Caleb said, and disconnected.

The front windshield burst with liquid, and the moths there slipped and slid and scattered. Finally, there was a wash of repellent like rain over the car. Joshua looked out and could see Cheyton and someone else walking around the car. Both had large scarves tied over their heads, and breathing masks covering their noses and mouths. Cheyton made a _stay put_ motion and went back to his car. Out of the back seat he pulled a large broom. He said something to the other person Joshua could now tell was a teenager by his slight and gangly stature. The kid nodded and shifted the can and nozzle he was holding into a higher position, ready to spray. Cheyton came over to the SUV and started brushing the moths from the car, running the broom over the top and down the back, then across the driver's side before he leaned in and opened the door.

Pulling the mask away from his face, Cheyton said urgently, "Come on. Quickly, come on out."

Joshua climbed from the car as fast as his limbs could take him. Cheyton gripped his arm ushered him over to his own car before handing him another face mask.

When Joshua turned back around, he got his first full look at his vehicle. There was a thick carpet of moths completely surrounding the SUV, more clinging to or sliding down the hood and sides and several fluttering drunkenly in the air.

Cheyton slid his mask back over his mouth and nose and returned to the SUV, brushing more moths off the windshield and front hood. Stepping back, he nodded to the teen. The youngster pulled up his own mask and moved back over to the car, spraying the undercarriage again, and repeating the spraying over the back, top, front and sides. More moths dropped to the ground while some flew away. When he finished, he stepped away and Cheyton returned to sweep more moths from the car.

Finally, the young man walked over to the teen and smiled, giving the youth a one-armed hug as they walked over to Joshua.

Pulling down his mask, Cheyton said, "Joshua, this is my younger brother, Nayati. This is his first time de-mothing an SUV."

"Yours too, I take it?" Joshua asked humorously, lowering his own mask.

"Yeah," Cheyton said with a large smile. "Mine too." He looked back at the vehicle and shook his head. "That's a crap-ton of moths."

"I didn't think we had that many moths on the entire reservation," Nayati commented.

"Grandpa will be here soon," Cheyton said. "He'll decide if we do a controlled burn right here, or shovel the moths up and take them somewhere else to burn."

"I vote for here," Nayati said, making a face. "I don't want to shovel them anywhere."

"Grandpa?" Joshua asked.

"Chief Adcox is our grandpa," Cheyton said with a smiled. "Our mom and dad live in White Swan, but they insist we attend school here on the reservation. We live with Grandpa on the res during the week and spend weekends there. I've already graduated, but I'm working here before I head off to college in Yakima City. "

"Nice blending of cultures," Joshua said. When Max was younger, he had him spend time with the coven as well as with his school social group and the Brotherhood.

"It works," Nayati said with a smile. Looking to his brother, he said, "There's still some moths flying around the car. Should we give it another dousing?"

Cheyton shook his head. "There's enough insecticide in the air that they'll die soon." Looking to Joshua, he said, "I wouldn't drive this car anywhere right now. How about we take you to the Hall. Grandpa said something was going on there too. He's on his way, but we can get a look and fill him in."

Joshua nodded. "Thank you. Truthfully, I have no desire to enter that vehicle again."

Nayati grinned. "Just don't say anything when you take it back to the rental agency."

Joshua climbed into the front seat of Cheyton's car, saying, "Even if moths were flying around it, I plan on keeping my mouth shut."

Cheyton laughed, put the car in gear and drove away.

.

Ten minutes later they slowly pulled into the parking lot of the Yakama Records Building.

Nayati whistled. "Wow."

Cheyton leaned forward in the driver's seat, his eyes on the building. It was completely black. "Okay, that's weird."

Joshua climbed from Cheyton's car and stared. Even from here he could hear the clicking of beetles. If someone needed a great idea for a horror film, this would be it, he thought. He started walking closer, Cheyton and Nayati at his side. Looking to the boys, he asked, "Can you both take a jog around the building, see if it's been totally blocked, or if there are any openings in the beetle coverage?"

The boys nodded and each took off in different directions.

Pulling his cell from his pocket, he hit his speed dial.

"Are you free from the killer moths?" Caleb asked humorously as he answered the phone.

Joshua smiled. "Yes, though I'm not vouching for the rental."

"Oh, yeah," Caleb said. "Well, it's a good thing I have full insurance coverage. Of course, all I have to do is keep my mouth shut when returning it."

Joshua laughed. Caleb's reply so echoed his own. It showed how close they'd become through the years. "I'm outside the building and from what I can see, it's completely engulfed. Cheyton and his brother Nayati are taking a look around the backside to see if there's any place that's uncovered."

"Okay. Sam, Adam and Joseph are at work on the problem from the inside."

"Samuel's on his way too," Joshua said. "He's… Hold on…" He watched Cheyton and Nayati jog towards him.

"It's completely covered," Cheyton said.

"No way to get out," Nayati confirmed.

Joshua relayed the information.

"Okay," Caleb said with a sigh. "If you think of any way to get rid of the beetles, let Sam know. Otherwise, I've got another problem for you to sort out."

"What's that?"

"The witches know we're here to kill them and they're doing their best to stop us," Caleb said. "Yeah, they haven't succeeded, but all the crap they're throwing at us has slowed us down."

"You don't think they know, do you?" Joshua wasn't even going to say anything about the plan they'd put into place out loud.

"I'm counting on, no," Caleb said. "But we need undisturbed rest in a place they can't get find."

"So the hotel…"

"Is out of the question," Caleb sighed. "As are Onida's and the Hall. See if Samuel can help."

Joshua nodded. "All right. Talk to you soon." He hung up and looked at Cheyton, who was watching him. "How far out is your grandfather?"

Cheyton merely pointed, and Joshua spun around to see a van coming up the road.

"You're going to end this, right?" Cheyton asked softly, his eyes on his brother, who was standing several feet away watching the building.

"You can count on it," Joshua stated. These witches were not going to get another day.

* * *

There was silence in the records room as Sam, Joseph and Adam worked on finding a way to remove the beetles from the building. Thankfully, this deep inside the Records Hall they couldn't hear the clicking of the bugs. As James had said, it was very creepy.

Sam had abandoned the task of finding a spell to counter the current one, since a reversal spell couldn't be worked from the inside, nor would a spell to turn the original enchantment back on its caster work. For all intents and purposes the spell was on the building, not on their person. He needed a spell that would work from within another spell rather than from outside the spell. It had taken over an hour, but he thought he'd found a promising solution. It would work like an acoustic explosion, pulling air and sound inward into a ball, then exploding it outward. Since sound waves were the vehicle for repelling the bugs, they didn't need to worry about the building exploding … hopefully. They would just need to be careful about the intensity and decibel scale during eruption.

"This might work," Sam finally said, leaning back in his chair and stretching. "We make an acoustic bomb."

Adam and Joseph looked up.

"How would that work?" Joseph asked.

"We'd have to tweak it with ingredients we have here inside the Hall," Sam said, "but it shouldn't be too difficult. Sound vibrations are already used in repelling bug populations. In physics, sound is a vibration that typically propagates as an audible wave of pressure. Usually the transmission medium is a gas, liquid or solid. We use magic."

Joseph frowned. He didn't know a lot about physics, having spent his entire life using herbs and organics to heal.

A slow smile, however, was spreading across Adam's face. "That's brilliant," he said, nodding. Turning to his attention to his computer screen, he said, "You're thinking about an exothermic reaction that releases energy from the thermodynamic system into its surroundings, aka, the building."

Sam nodded. "We have several mineral compounds inside as well as organic matter that yields high vibrations like fresh fruits and vegetables."

Adam nodded slowly, his eyes on the computer screen. "Minerals that work in an exothermic reaction are halite, periclase, brucite, spinel, quartz, silica glass, forsterite…" he continued reading through the list. Looking up, he asked, "Do we have those here?"

"We have quartz, tektite, galena and pyrite," Sam said. "We're using those for the grenades and bullets."

"We also have silica glass, brucite, spinel, tremolite, muscovite, sillimanite, thallimium, and gallium," Joseph looked up. "Plus a few others which we used in creating the witch's barrier."

Adam frowned. "Witch's barrier?"

Sam smiled. "We'll tell you about that later. How big is the building?" he asked Joseph.

"Over ten thousand square feet, I believe."

"Can we make an acoustic bomb to clear a building that big?" Adam asked, frowning.

Sam felt flattered that Adam would even put the question to him. Maybe the guy wasn't so bad after all. "I don't think one bomb would clear the entire building," Sam said, turning his mind back to the question. "It would be too powerful and probably crack the foundation or damage the structure."

"So you're thinking two or more," Adam stated, picking up a pencil and starting on some calculations.

"Do you have an idea what quantity of minerals you'll need?" Joseph asked. "The minerals Caleb brought are being used to make your weapons. While we have some basic minerals in storage, will we have enough for this task?"

"Working on that…" Adam mumbled, continuing to scribble mathematic calculations on his paper.

Sam stood. "While Adam's working on the calculations, why don't we check your natural fiber and mineral inventory. Then we'll know just how creative we need to be."

Adam looked up and watched the two leave the room, his lips quirking slightly at Sam's confidence. When he'd agreed to come to help the children, he hadn't thought he'd have to deal directly with the Brotherhood much. Now, he grudgingly conceded he was somewhat fascinated at watching them work. Shaking his head, he looked back to his page and continued with his calculations. Making three bombs to de-beetle a ten thousand square foot building was going to be a challenge. He always liked challenges.

* * *

"How many grenades have we made?" Max asked, his eye on the box near Ryker's feet.

"I've lost count," James said, putting a cork in the bottle he'd just filled and placing it gently on the thick form lying over another layer of bottles.

"Forty-one," said Ryker, putting another grenade in the box. "With the one JT's making, forty-two. That's six grenades apiece." Looking up, he said, "If we need more than that…"

"We're screwed," Max stated.

Ryker nodded and took the grenade JT handed over.

James eyed the other three. He had something on his mind, and before it got too late he needed to voice it. "I think we should reevaluate our battle tragedy."

JT's brows went up in surprise. "Yeah? What are you thinking?"

Max and Ryker were leaning forward, their expressions serious.

James took a deep breath. He'd been thinking about this since he had seen the blue circle of medicine pouches. There was a whole section of his training he was missing, and that was the side that was important on this hunt. Looking to his brother, he confessed, "I'm not ready to watch Ryker's back in this situation."

"Are you worried about the witches?" JT asked, confused. "You're…"

"I'm clairaudient and clairvoyant," James said, nodding. "Yes. But the only real training I've had is in clairaudience. I can see dead people," he remarked, wryly repeating his time-worn joke. "I can feel the witches' longing to be free, but I can't sense when they're close by."

"Yes, you can," Max stated.

"No, I really can't," James confessed. "I mean, yes, I could with some help. But this isn't the time to start honing that ability. I can tell when they're near, but not _how_ near. You see? Uncle Caleb and Uncle Sam can tell when a witch is right in proximity. I don't know that I can do that."

"Jimmy…" Ryker started.

James held up his hand. "No, I'm right about this. I'm not saying I should sit this out. It would take a bulldozer to keep me out of that forest tomorrow. What I am saying is that we should go in as a team, together, the four of us. I'll be able to tell when a witch is around, and I'll work hard to see how close. JT can see the witch coming. We'll take them out together."

He waited nervously to hear what the others would say. Finally, Ryker and Max looked to JT.

JT studied his brother's face. He didn't want James to think he couldn't use his abilities; he didn't want to deal a blow to his confidence in the field. If he said no, then he would be thrusting James and Ryker into a situation where James felt inadequate. If he said okay, he might be unintentionally signaling to James that he agreed he wasn't up to the challenge. On the other hand, he felt he should listen to what his little brother was saying.

Finally, JT nodded once, saying, "I have every confidence that you can feel the witches and that you can tell where they are. However, I can also admit that we, as a team, have relied heavily on your ability to see and hear spirits. And I'm sorry I've totally ignored another fantastic side of your skills. Okay, we go in as a team, the four of us, and we'll take out as many witches as we can. And when we get home, I'll help in any way I can to develop your clairvoyant talent."

"Me too," Max said, nodding.

"And me as well," Ryker agreed. "We'll help you be all that you can be."

Max snorted. "You just had to bring the Armed Forces into this, didn't you?"

Ryker shrugged and smiled humorously. "It seemed appropriate."

James sighed. "Uncle Sam said he would help train me in clairvoyance when we get back." He looked at his brother and said, "Thanks."

JT rose. "I'm going to tell dad. Why don't you guys get these grenades to the table."

Max watched JT walk away and said, "He's already getting too used to bossing us around."

Ryker smiled. "Get used to it, my friend."

"I don't have to listen," James grumbled. "I'm his brother."

"Don't think that's going to fly, Jimmy," Max said, picking up the bowls and packets of ingredients.

"Why not?"

"Because in the Brotherhood, it's all for one…"

"And one for all," Ryker finished.

"What does that have to do with listening to my brother?" James asked, tossing some rags into a plastic bag.

"It means we listen to the Guardian," Max and Ryker said at the same time.

"And so do you," Max finished.

.

"You think of anything yet?" Caleb asked.

"No." Dean paced near the windows.

"I can't believe there's no one nearby," Caleb said.

Dean blew out a controlled breath and said, "Alison said the nearest hunter not in the thick of it is James Cramer in Tucson."

"I could send the jet," Caleb offered.

"It would take too long to make the flight arrangements with the different airports, get him here and up to speed. We're on the countdown clock."

"I could make it happen. James can sleep on the plane."

Dean grinned. Caleb could be extremely frugal with money except when it came to his friends. "You can't guarantee runway availability or EPA scheduling."

"We could try," Caleb muttered.

"I think we're better off trying to find someone here," Dean said. "What about Onida?"

"You promised her a fight," Caleb said. "I don't think she'd appreciate being left out of the action after guarding her people for forty years."

Though he didn't say it out loud, Dean hadn't promised Onida anything, though he had offered her the chance for payback. "What about Joseph? He's spry and has hiked the forest for years checking on the medicine bags."

"He doesn't have combat training," Caleb said. "Plus, doesn't he need to be at the top of the ridge to activate the medicine pouches over the caves?"

JT walked up. "Has Joshua made more of those face melting potions?"

"I want to see that," Dean said, his interest flaring.

Caleb grinned. "It was a sight to behold. Reminded me of Raiders." Nodding to JT, he walked back to the table where he and Dean had been making the pyrite bullets.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"We've finished the grenades," JT said. "Also, Jimmy, Max, Ryker and I are going into the forest tomorrow as a team rather than in pairs."

Dean eyed his son a moment, then motioned for them to move over to one of the couches. After taking a seat, he said, "What's Jimmy's concern?"

JT smiled. His dad always knew what was going on. He explained James' reasoning and his suggestion they hunt as a unit. "I agree with him, in that we haven't given him time to work at his clairvoyant skills. It's a lot to throw him into this situation and say _use them_ when we haven't given him any real training. It's better if we do this together."

Dean grimaced internally. His Triad had let James down in his training, and his son was right, in that this wasn't the time to expect him to be able to use a skill he hadn't developed.

"It's not your fault, Dad," JT said softly. "Jimmy's ability to see ghosts and hear every creepy overshadowed his other skill, and we all got blinded by it."

Dean nodded and appreciated JT's empathy, but JT wasn't responsible for overseeing James' training. No, that was all on him. Sighing, he nodded. "All right, you go in together. Watch each other's backs and come out together. That's all I ask."

"You trained us well," JT said, the _including James_ was offered but left unspoken as he got up and went back to the others.

Dean looked up at the beetles covering the window, but his mind was on his children. He now understood how Julian must have felt when he was dying and hadn't picked a Triad, how Jim felt when he hadn't told them or trained them before he died. But he wasn't dead, and he would make up for not working on James' clairvoyant abilities.

Standing, he pulled his phone out and called Joshua. "Hey, have you found us a place to stay tonight?"

"Are you out of the beetle building?" Joshua asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You've spent entirely too much time with your brother over the last twenty years. You're starting to talk like him."

"There's no need to be hateful," Joshua remarked. "And yes, we have."

"Thank you."

There was a moment of silence, then Joshua asked, "Do you need any help in there?"

"I don't know," Dean said with a sigh.

"Are you wearing your power-poaching spell bag?" Joshua asked. Dean had sounded just a little too tired and woeful.

Smiling, Dean straightened. "Yes, I am. I'm going to check in with Sam, see where we are on getting out of this damn building. I'll see you soon."

.

Dean waved to Caleb and left the banquet and meeting room and headed down the hallway to the records room. When he got close, he heard excited voices from inside.

"Mix more of that one," Adam said, pointing to a bowl of orange powder.

"I think there's enough," Joseph said.

Dean walked in the door and saw Adam leaning over a bowl and frowning at the contents.

"Yes, all right. That looks good."

"This one's ready," Sam said, picking up a bowl and bringing it over to where Adam and Joseph were working.

"Don't mix them together yet," Adam warned.

"Oh, thanks for that," Sam quipped. "I was planning on doing it right here."

Adam chuckled, and Dean's eyes widened. What the… Stepping inside, he asked, "What's up?"

Sam looked over and smiled. "Hey. We've got a way to get the beetles off the building."

"And?"

"We're making a bomb," Joseph said.

Dean blinked. "A bomb; as in a real _boom_ kind of bomb?"

"Just like that," Sam said smiling. Putting down his bowl, he walked over and said, "We're making an acoustic bomb. Sounds waves. The waves will penetrate the building and knock away all the beetles."

"Not kill them?" Dean asked.

"It will kill some," Adam offered, his back to Dean as he worked on mixing ingredients in a large bowl.

"I'd rather they all died," Dean stated.

"We can't kill them all without blowing up the building and setting fire to it," Sam stated. "The priority is for us to get out. You can stomp on them all you want once we're outside."

"Thanks," Dean remarked dryly. He walked over to the table. "Okay, walk me through it."

Sam explained about how the bomb would work, where they would place the bowls, and what would happen once the bomb went off. "We're wrapping most of the ingredients around the center, which will be filled with highly volatile minerals. In the right combination, the ingredients react off one another to vibrate and create heat. Once the heat and vibration builds, it explodes."

"Won't that create a thermal explosion?"

Adam turned around and stared at Dean.

"Yeah," Dean snarked. "He isn't stupid." Turning back to Sam, he said, "How are you planning on changing the blast wave from dynamic to acoustic? Shock waves are formed when a pressure front moves at supersonic speed. How is that going to happen without taking the building with it?"

"At peak pressure, the shock wave will increase outward with the weight of the explosives," Sam said. "Usually it decreases naturally as the wave moves away from the source. We're putting a spell pack over the top of the bomb. The bomb will explode and the shock wave will move outward into the spell cap. The spell cap will squelch any flames and ensures only acoustical pressure gets through. Those waves will go through the building structure and knock the beetles off."

Dean stared at him a moment, then said, "You'd never be able to do that without magic."

Sam grinned. "I know. Magic is sometimes very cool."

Sighing, Dean looked at the table and all the ingredients spread out there. "So, how do you plan on protecting us from the pressure? Shock waves cause soft tissue and organ damage, and we need our hearing."

Adam fought hard not to turn around again and insult Dean further. He'd heard many things about the man through the years; his immense fighting skill, his instinct for battle strategy, his almost inhuman ability to get his team out of situations that most people wouldn't survive. The later was the main reason he hadn't objected even more strenuously to Ryker being the next Triad's Advisor. But truly, the man was proving to be much more than an extremely talented fighting machine.

"There's a basement underneath the building," Joseph said. "We'll go down there for protection."

"How protected is it? Is it steel or block concrete?" Dean asked.

"The walls are cinder blocks, but the door is wood. We think it will be enough to protect us from this explosion."

Dean looked skeptical.

"This isn't going to be a seismic explosion, Dean," Sam said. "Think of it more as a giant electronic bug repellant. Despite all the fancy jargon and explosive minerals, the acoustic wave isn't going to be strong enough to cause bodily harm. We're going to be in the basement as a precaution, that's all."

"And I hate to break it to you," Joseph said, "but it isn't going to kill many beetles either. But it will knock them away from the building so we can get out."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, okay. What do you need from me?"

"Finish the bullets and get them as well as the grenades down to the basement," Sam said. "We don't want them exploding under pressure from the sound waves."

"Done," Dean said. Looking to each person there, he said, "Thank you all. And good work," before he walked out the door.

Sam grinned at Joseph and went back to his work.

After a moment, Adam said, "You're brother places a lot of trust in you."

Sam felt stung. He thought they'd been getting along well, and now Adam was insulting him. However, instead of an angry reply, he forced himself to ask in as neutral a tone as he could manage, "And that surprises you?"

"No," Adam said. "It was merely an observation on how well you work together."

Sam felt his body relax. "Thank you."

Joseph shot Sam a quick smile as he pressed the thick mineral and organic compound into the base of a large bowl.

Adam merely continued his work without any further comments.

.

Dean stepped inside the basement room and looked around. This was crap, he thought. There was no way this room would protect them in the midst of an acoustic sound wave.

"It's crap," Caleb stated.

Dean smiled. "Can I propose again that you open the front door and just run through it? Then you can do that get-off-the-building spell from the outside and we don't have to bomb the joint."

"Not gonna happen," Caleb stated. "There's like, a foot wide beetle wall out there."

"You are the Knight of the Brotherhood."

"There are limits to the Knightly duty, and running through a wall of beetles is one," Caleb remarked dryly.

"You ever think of how the beetles stay on top of one another like that?" Dean asked.

"You mean when they aren't making beetle love?" Caleb quipped, walking around the basement room and tapping on the cinder blocks. "Attraction?"

Dean snorted and continued to examine the basement. "This isn't going to work."

"I know. You got any other ideas?"

They left the basement and headed back upstairs. "What rooms are in the building again?"

"Lobby," Caleb listed, "banquet room, three individual offices, storage room, restrooms, the Yakama Indian Museum, the chief's office, the two conference rooms, the kitchens…" he broke off suddenly.

Dean looked back at Caleb. "Yeah?"

"The kitchen," Caleb declared. Grinning, he said, "Come on."

When they wound their way through the dining area and entered the kitchen, Caleb crossed the floor to the walk-in and opened the heavy steel door. "We move everyone and everything in here when Sam sets off his acoustic bombs. This puppy is four inches of steel and insulation with an R value of twenty-five per inch."

"R value?" Dean echoed.

Caleb stepped inside the walk-in and looked around. "R value per square inch is how insulation is measured. The higher the value, the cooler the walk-in." He bent over and started moving items around so they would have places to store the bullets and grenades. "Industry standard is R25."

Dean stared. "How in the hell do you know that?"

Caleb stood and said, "I worked construction and built buildings for a living, once upon a time. Come on. Help me move these potatoes."

* * *

Joshua sat in Chief Adcox's car watching the Records Hall. Caleb said they would call and give them a head's up when the detonation would occur. For safety's sake they were parked across the street.

Cheyton leaned forward in the back seat, staring at the building. "When's it going to happen?"

Nayati wiggled slightly in barely contained excitement. "This is going to be so cool," he said. "You think I'll be able to get a picture?"

Samuel shook his head. "Everything's exciting when you're fifteen."

"Hey!" Nayati exclaimed. "I'm not the only one sitting in a car outside the Records Hall waiting to see beetles fly in all directions."

Samuel laughed while Joshua chuckled. "I am interested in seeing how well their acoustic bomb will work," Joshua admitted.

"We'll get a call when they're ready to detonate," Samuel assured his grandsons.

The boys relaxed back against the rear seat and started talking.

Smiling, Samuel took a sip of his coffee. "So tomorrow," he said. "I'll take the team from today up on the ridge to drop the bags on your signal."

"Not my signal," Joshua said, "not anymore. I've been given another task for tomorrow."

Samuel shifted to stare at the other man. "You're not leading the rescue?"

Joshua shook his head. "You know the girl I met that couldn't get through the barrier?"

"Sarah, right?"

"She's been at the barrier near the caves twice now. We believe she's trying get to the children."

"You think she might have been their care giver?"

"It's possible. She appears to be very attached to them. But the concern is that once the plan goes into action, she'll get out. Someone needs to be there to either help her or stop her."

"Stop her, how?"

"Sleeping potion, like before."

"But why you? You're needed elsewhere."

"Other than JT, I'm the only one she's communicated with. It has to be me."

Samuel nodded and took another sip of coffee. There were sounds coming from the backseat indicating that Cheyton and Nayati were probably playing a computer game on Nayati's tablet. His and Joshua's conversation had been conducted in low tones, though he wasn't convinced Cheyton didn't have an ear on them. "Do you have anyone else in mind to lead the rescue?"

"Dean is working on bringing someone in, if possible."

"And if it isn't possible?"

Joshua turned to look at the Chief of the Yakama people. "Rescuing the children is a priority, not an afterthought. We'll save all the children that are still alive."

Samuel relaxed and sighed. "Thank you. That's what I needed to hear."

* * *

"You put the grenades where?" Sam asked again.

"Sammy, since when are you deaf?" Dean grumbled, walking with a loaded box of clips in his arms. "The walk-in, we're putting everything and everyone in the walk-in when the bombs go off. According to Caleb it has better insulation, four inch steel walls and door, and is better protection than the basement. Besides, once you set the devises, you're going to need to get somewhere fast. The kitchen is closer."

"Good idea," Sam said. He opened the walk-in door and Dean placed the clips inside.

When Dean stepped out and closed the door, he asked, "How long do you think we'll have to stay in there?"

"Only a couple minutes. Why?"

"Because it's cold," Dean declared, shaking his head incredulously. If Sam had his way, they'd all be in there freezing their best parts off. "I'm going to get some blankets." As he headed out of the kitchen, he stopped by the center counter and looked at the boxed cookies.

"I know we're not going to be in there long enough to need sustenance," Sam stated, giving Dean a push to get him moving again.

"There's always a need for cookies, Sam," Dean stated, following Sam back into the lobby where everyone was waiting.

"Everything secure?" Caleb asked.

Dean nodded. "We just need to zap the beetles and get out."

"We've placed the devices in the banquet room, the inner hallway and this one will go in here," Adam stated, setting his bomb in the middle of the reception area.

"Once everyone is inside the walk-in, Caleb, Adam and I will get in place. Once we're ready, I'll signal for the barrier between the active ingredients to be removed," Sam said. "We should have about a minute before the spell activates and the bombs go off, more than enough time to make a run for the walk-in."

"I'll have the door open and ready for you to get inside," Dean said. Turning, he said, "Grab the blankets, boys," and he led the young men and Joseph out of the lobby. When he entered the kitchen, he pulled out his phone and called Joshua.

"You ready?" Joshua asked the moment his cell rang."

"Ready," Dean answered. "See you in a few." He looked to the others. "Let's get inside."

.

Sam eyed the two men who remained in the lobby. "We do this together, then run like hell."

Caleb nodded. "Call out when you're ready. We'll mix the pack, set the cap and get out."

Sam nodded. Looking to Adam, he said, "You ready?"

Adam blew out a quick breath. "As I'll ever be."

"Then let's get it done."

Sam and Caleb walked away. After a moment Caleb called out, "Ready!"

Soon after Sam called, "Ready!"

Adam nodded and shouted, "Set…"

"Go!" Sam reached down and pulled the wax paper from between the incendiary ingredients, then put a potions bag over the top. He murmured, "_Ignis vocem multiplicantur, minuendam invisibili, transept purifications_." Turning, he ran down the hallway and into the lobby just as Caleb raced out of the banquet room.

Adam finished, "…_transept purifications_," he glanced up at Sam and Caleb.

"Come on!" Caleb shouted, and he grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him in the wake of Sam's footfalls.

They pelted down the side hallway and into the kitchen, where Dean had the walk-in door open and waiting for them. Once they were inside, Dean slammed the door and darkness descended.

.

Joshua and Samuel leaned forward in the car, while Cheyton and Nayati shuffled for spaced in the back seat.

It was almost surreal, when the bombs went off. One moment there was a black building in front of them, then it was like black glass shattering in all directions.

Nayati was clicking his cell camera, shouting, "This is the most amazing thing ever!"

Cheyton merely said, "Wow."

When the detonation occurred, at first Joshua felt nothing. Then it was like he was hit with a pressure wave that pinned him to the seat of the car. His heart hammered in his chest and he felt nauseous as his blood presser fluctuated. A soft moan from the back seat had all his parental instincts kicking in. Suppressing his own nausea, he turned to see Nayati's face was completely white. "You going to be sick?"

Nayati nodded.

Cheyton, who looked just as white, leaned across his brother and pulled the lever on the door, shoving it open.

Nayati leaned out and threw up, his brother's hand a welcome anchor on his neck.

Joshua looked over at Samuel and immediately felt for a pulse. The older man's heart was racing.

"Is grandpa all right?" Cheyton asked softly.

"Yes, his blood pressure probably rose and fell too fast and he lost consciousness for a moment. He'll wake up in a minute. How's Nayati?"

"I'm fine," the teenager said rubbing at his jumpy stomach. "I'm okay."

Cheyton leaned over and rubbed his little brother's back soothingly. "I guess we were too close?"

"I didn't think so," Joshua said, slowly opening his door. "But very possible." He stood up and immediately had to steady himself by putting his hand on the car roof.

"You should sit back down," Samuel said with a moan.

Joshua lowered himself back into the front seat and said, "I think you're right, and welcome back."

"The kids?"

"They're fine," Joshua assured the older man. "Just feeling the side effects of the acoustic pressure wave."

"You think everyone inside is all right?" Samuel asked, concern and fear in his eyes.

Joshua turned to look at the building. "I hope so."

.

Sam moaned. His ears were ringing and he felt distinctly nauseous. He opened his eyes to a disastrous sight.

JT was lying on his side, eyes closed while James was on his knees, one hand on his brother, the other on his stomach. Ryker had his head in his hands, Max unmoving by his side. The latter was slumped in the corner of the walk-in shelves, his chin on his chest, blood dripping onto his shirt.

Joseph had a bucket in front of him as he threw up, and Adam was completely white as he tried to crawl to his son on wobbly arms that wouldn't support his weight.

Caleb was rocking slightly as he sat near the walk-in door, and Sam thought he was moaning. One hand was on Dean, who lay on the ground still and silent, red rivets of blood coming from his nose.

Sam reached out and touched JT's neck. The young man's pulse was thready, probably due to shock, but he was stable. He looked to James, who nodded that he was fine. "Ryker," Sam tried, but when the young man didn't respond, he touched his shoulder.

Ryker looked up slowly, his body weaving slightly. His eyes darted around a bit before he could focus on Sam. He frowned a moment before recognition dawned and he nodded. His gaze went to his father who by now was near. Adam's hand went to Ryker's face and he stared steadily into his son's eyes, before he sighed and smiled. Then he took in Max, who still hadn't moved. He reached over and wiped the blood from Max's face and felt for a pulse. The young man's pulse was racing. Lethargically, Max lifted his head and stared at his father's best friend.

"Breath," Adam mouthed, miming pulling in a deep breath through his nose then letting it out in a measured way through his mouth.

"Caleb," Sam called, but when the older man didn't reply he realized Caleb's ears were probably ringing, and he couldn't hear. Sam pushed himself to his knees and began to crawl across the cold floor. He was concerned Dean hadn't opened his eyes yet, though even as that thought crossed his mind, his brother's eyes fluttered.

Dean opened his eyes. It took a moment for him to focus through the dizziness and nausea, but he remembered the acoustic bombs and closed his eyes again on a moan. Carefully he pushed himself up and looked at Caleb, who was rocky slightly. "Caleb…" he tried, but his voice came out a croak. "Caleb," he said again, to greater success this time.

Caleb didn't answer. When he moved to his friend's side, that's when he saw the blood coming from the older man's ears. "Damian!" he shouted.

Caleb gingerly lifted his head as he turned in Dean's direction, and Dean's heart nearly stopped. Blood literally smeared Caleb's face, coming from his tear ducts, his nose as well as his ears. Dean quickly turned too quickly to find Sam, and fell into the walk-in door as he lost his balance.

Sam was close, however, and he felt for Caleb's pulse, which was racing like a horse at the Derby. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Adam holding out a couple bags of frozen peas. Sam nodded his thanks and took the bags, placing them gently on either side of Caleb's face in order to more quickly constrict the blood vessels and stop the bleeding. He turned and saw that Max also had a bag at his nose. At a touch, he looked back at Adam, who was holding out another bag, looking to Dean. Sam took it, handing it over to his brother.

Adam carefully climbed to his feet and stood motionless until the newest wave of dizziness passed. Then he gingerly moved to the walk-in door and pressed the lever. The door swung open. Maneuvering around Dean and Caleb, he stepped into the kitchen and immediately stumbled to the side as he tried to walk. Gripping the counter to steady himself, he felt a hand at his back and turned to find Ryker and JT nearby. Together they walked slowly from the kitchen and down the hallway and into Chief Adcox's office.

The windows in the office were clear of beetles. Adam looked to his son and smiled, and JT grinned. Turning, JT jogged slowly back down the hallway and disappeared into the kitchen.

Adam yawned widely to clear his ears and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ryker nodded. "A little dizzy and my stomach feels bad, but it's already clearing up."

Adam nodded. Turning back to gaze out the window, he said, "Why don't you help the others while I call Joshua."

Ryker nodded and followed JT.

Sam, however, was already on the phone with Joshua when Ryker returned to the kitchen.

"Yeah," Sam said. "We're all right."

"Max?" Joshua asked.

"Fine," Sam said with a smile. "His nose bled and his blood pressure was high, but it's coming down nicely and he has a bag of frozen peas on his nose to stop the bleeding."

Joshua smiled. "We felt the acoustic backwash from across the street. I was worried about you being in the thick of it."

"Caleb had the terrific idea for us all to get in the Record Hall's walk-in. So we were protected from the harshest part of the blast."

"Excellent. Adam's calling. I'll see you all outside. And be careful; there are a lot of beetles in the parking lot. Oh, and Nayati took several of excellent photos of the event." Joshua heard Sam chuckled and smiled. "I knew you'd be pleased."

"See you soon," Sam said, hanging up. He turned around to see Ryker and JT helping Max up from the ground, and James leaning over his father.

Dean patted James' cheek and nodded as he carefully stood up. Touching the door lightly to steady his balance, Dean and James turned to Caleb, who was still lying on the ground.

"Let me see," Dean said, removing the towel and bag of peas from Caleb's face. The moment the towel was moved, blood dribbled from Caleb's nose. Dean shoved it back in place. "Come on, let's get your head above your shoulders." He and James helped move Caleb into a sitting position, though they kept him inside the walk-in hoping the colder temperature would help slow the bleeding. Looking to James, he said, "Can you call Onida? I want to bring over the worst affected so she can do her magical healing bit."

James nodded and walked gingerly into the kitchen.

Joseph was sitting at the preparation counter, a cup of steaming liquid on the counter in front of him.

"What's that?" James asked, familiar as he was with Joshua's herbal remedies.

Joseph smiled. "A tea made with peppermint, ginger, baking soda, aloe vera juice, apple cider vinegar and turmeric. It settles the stomach and helps dispel a migraine." He pointed to a pot on the range top. "I made enough for everyone."

James went and poured some of the liquid into a cup and pulled out his cell. He searched for Onida's number on his call list and tapped.

"Are you guys all right?"

"We're okay," James said. "We're…"

"I felt something like a sonic boom," Onida interjected. "Where's Caleb?"

"He's fine, he's okay," James reiterated. "The Yakama Hall was covered in beetles, and…"

"I know this," Onida interrupted. "Caleb told me. What I don't understand is why I felt it all the way to my house."

"Because you're attuned to metaphysical changes in energy dimensions, maybe?" James snapped, irritated with Onida's continuous interruptions.

There was a moment of silence, then Onida said, "Oh, probably. Sorry. I was worried about Caleb."

James sighed. "I didn't mean to snap either. My head hurts. Most of us have minor problems like headaches, nausea, dizziness and ringing in the ears. A couple, including Caleb, have bleeding from the ears, eyes, nose or all the above. If you're up for it, Dad would like to bring the bloody few over for your healing touch. Is that okay?"

"Of course. When will you be here?"

"Half an hour, probably. I'll have Uncle Caleb call when he's up, all right?"

"Thank you."

James hung up and shook his head. Yup, Uncle Caleb and Onida. Life was getting very interesting. Taking another mouthful of tea, he was beginning to feel better. He poured another cup and walked back to his dad, who was standing outside the walk-in with a blanket over his shoulders. Handing Dean the tea, he said, "Onida's cool with us coming over."

Dean nodded and took a sip. "How are you?"

"I'm good, better," James said. "My head hurts less, and my ears aren't ringing as badly anymore."

JT walked up and said, "Ryker, Adam, Samuel and Joshua are outside. There are beetle bodies everywhere. Samuel has a couple SUVs waiting to take us some place where the witches, hopefully, won't look for us."

James handed his brother a cup of tea.

JT smiled quickly and murmured, "Thanks," as he took a sip.

Dean nodded. "Anyone feeling better can start carting the grenades and clips out to the cars. JT, you lost consciousness for a minute, so you'll go with me and Caleb to Onida's to get checked out."

"You were out?" James exclaimed, stepping closer and giving his brother a thorough inspection.

"I'm fine," JT said, smiling. "Joshua said my blood pressure probably rose, then fell too fast so blood couldn't get to my head and I passed out." He looked to his father, "I feel fine, Dad. My nose isn't bleeding and I've got Joseph's tea." Lifting the cup again, he took a gulp. "I'm good."

Dean scrutinized his son thoroughly before nodding. "Okay, you're with Joshua and the rest then. Tell Max he's with us. Anyone who bled comes to Onida's."

JT nodded and he and James moved around Dean to pick up the armaments and cart them out to the cars.

Sam walked up and said, "Almost everyone is feeling better as they're moving around." He picked up Dean's cup and took a sip. Looking past his brother's shoulder, he asked, "How's Caleb?"

"The bleeding has mostly stopped. We're waiting until his nose clots before moving."

"Nose bleeds are the worst."

"I'm going to take Caleb and Max to Onida's so she can do her healing touch bit. You want to get everyone something to eat and take them to whatever place Samuel has found for us to stay?"

"Yeah. I'll see if Cheyton can go with you guys, so he can bring you straight there."

"Good." Dean turned and squatted down beside Caleb. "You still in there?"

Caleb opened one eye and said, "Yeah, but I wish I wasn't. My head is killing me."

"I know," Dean sighed. "Come on, let's get you some of Joseph's tea and over to Onida's. She's going to do her healer thing."

"I've got to call her," Caleb said, reaching for his phone.

"Call her from the car," Dean said, tugging on his best friend's arm to get him moving.

Joshua stepped into the kitchen and walked directly to Caleb. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine," Caleb said, his voice muffled through the towel. "Just a nose bleed."

"A nose, ear and eye bleed," Dean clarified, which earned him a glare from Caleb. "I'm taking him and Max over to see Onida, since they both were bleeding."

"I'm coming with you, "Joshua stated.

Dean nodded, knowing Joshua wanted to make sure not only Max was fine, but Caleb as well.

When they got outside, Dean and Caleb got their first look of the debris outside the building. The walkway and cement benches just outside the Records Hall all the way into the parking lot was completely covered in black beetles. Dean thought he could still hear them clicking.

"I don't think I want to walk through that," Caleb mumbled.

"Suck it up, Dude," Dean said, taking a very crunching step forward. "Think of stepping on them as revenge for their keeping us locked in that building for hours."

"When you put it like that..." Caleb remarked, taking a decisive if somewhat revolted step onto several writhing black beetles.

When they made it to the parking lot, there were three SUVs waiting. Samuel was ushering Joseph into the front seat of one, while Ryker and Adam climbed into the back. Sam stood near the driver's seat of the second vehicle watching as JT and James finished loading the ammunition in the rear of the vehicle and closed the hatch.

"Sometimes I hate this job," Caleb murmured, doing his level best to ignore the crunching under his feet.

Grimacing in distaste, Dean nodded. "I wonder how Chief Adcox plans on cleaning this up. I wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole."

JT approached and said, "We've already loaded the weapons."

"Did you get the medicine bags for the ridge and masking spell pouches?" Dean asked JT as he opened the passenger's door of the third SUV for Caleb.

"Yes, they're in the back with the grenades and clips."

"The spell pouches I made for our previous excursion into the forest are there as well," Joshua stated, his eyes on Caleb as he climbed slowly into the front seat of the third SUV. "We only used two, so there are plenty for tomorrow."

"Great," Dean said.

Joshua went to the other side of the car and climbed into the back seat next to Max.

Turning to JT, Dean looked over his son's shoulder at James and Sam, he said, "Keep your eyes open. The witches seem particularly feisty today."

JT nodded. "Agreed. You watch your back too, Dad."

Dean shut Caleb's door."Sam's stopping to pick up food. After that, have everyone put on the masking pouches so the witches can't detect where we're going to spend the night."

"Right," JT said, and he turned and jogged away, returning a few minutes later with five pouches for them. "Once you leave Onida's, put these on."

Dean nodded and handed them through the back window to Joshua. Looking over at Sam, he called, "Watch your back."

Sam nodded and climbed into the car.

Dean waved to Samuel and got behind the wheel of his own vehicle and the cars pulled out of the parking lot, two going left, Dean to the right.

* * *

Samuel pulled into a darkened lot and climbed out of the van. He waited until everyone else was out and the second SUV had been emptied of its occupants before leading everyone over to a large building that resembled a ski lodge. "This is our spiritual retreat center. It was the only place big enough to house everyone."

"You think the witches know about the place?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Samuel said. "I'm sure that over the course of a hundred and forty years they know everything on the reservation. But we use the center only twice a year, usually. With these," he pointed to the masking pouch around his neck, "we should be invisible." Looking past Sam to where JT and James were pulling bags from the car, he said, "Let's get you and your team inside so you can eat. Mary's waiting on Joseph, then I need to get Nayati home. He's beat. I'll be back for Cheyton when he calls."

"And tomorrow?"

Adam walked by with Ryker each holding a carrier with filled cups of soda.

"We'll be here at five. That will put us at the forest's edge at six-thirty in the morning, masking spell bags on. Should we load the medicine pouches now?"

"Yes. It will save time in the morning."

They loaded the medicine pouches that would be tossed from the top of the ridge into the back of the van, while Samuel continued, "When I leave here, I'll head over to The Bread Basket and take the masking spell bag off in company. If the witches are watching, it would be suspicious if I stay off the grid. Joseph too. We'll put them back on before we head out in the morning. With the witches at their weakest at dawn, hopefully they won't notice us disappear." Closing the back door of his van, he said, "Let's go inside."

Sam waved to Joseph, who remained in the front seat, then followed Samuel into the lodge.

"This is the Yakama Spiritual Center," Samuel said to everyone. "There are twelve rooms on the second floor, and four mediation rooms, two sweat rooms, a kitchen replete with breakfast supplies and coffee on this level. There is an entertainment center in the living room, if you can relax." Looking around at Adam, Ryker, Sam, James and JT, he said, "I want to thank you for tomorrow, and ask that you all work safe. I look forward to an excellent feast tomorrow night." Nodding, he clapped Nayati on the back and they left.

Sam looked around, then said, "Why don't we eat dinner while it's hot."

* * *

Dean watched the road for bugs as they drove to Onida's. Moths attacking Joshua had him on edge and worried they all had targets on their backs. Looking back into the rear seat, he said, "Josh, can you grab the masking spell bags? I think we should wear them right now."

"You don't think that will make the witches suspicious?" Caleb asked. "I mean, if every one of us suddenly goes dark, I'd be looking around for why."

"Maybe," Dean said, "but they've sent moth and beetle attacks today. I'd rather not wait for what's next on their menu of horrors."

Max quickly glanced out the window at the passing scenery and up into the sky.

Joshua tended to agree with Caleb; they were on the verge of taking the witches out, so taking everyone off the grid was a red flag they were on the move. However, they'd been under attack from the witches five times already. It would be reasonable for them to take precautions. Speaking up, he said as much to the men in the vehicle.

"I get that," Caleb stated. "But we just had Sam, Ryker, Johnny and Jimmy go off the grid. I'm just suggesting that we don't take all our pieces off the board at the same time."

Max surveyed the men in the car. "Though no one asked for my opinion, I'm giving it anyway."

Caleb snorted out a laugh while Dean smiled.

"The original plan was to go to Onida's, then put on the pouches. Why don't we stick to…"

Suddenly a SLAM on the top of the vehicle rocked it dangerously, causing Dean to wrestle with the wheel to keep the SUV on the road.

"What the hell?" Caleb exclaimed. Looking out the window, his eyes went wide and he shouted, "Veer left! Veer left!"

Dean swung hard to the left as a flaming ball of something hit the rear of the vehicle, shoving the back of the car left and throwing the SUV into a sharp spin. It was only Dean's skill behind the wheel that kept them from flipping off the road. At the same time whatever had hit the roof of the car melted through and dropped between the front and back seats. Cheyton and Max scrambled back as a scalding hot ball sank lower for a moment, then burned right through the floor.

Wrinkling his nose, Joshua said loudly, "Sulfur, at least partially; quicklime, feldspar …"

"The witches are pelting us with magma balls?" Caleb exclaimed.

"I doubt it's literally magma," Joshua stated, sniffing the air.

"Adams is a volcanic mountain and it's nearby," Cheyton stated, his eyes on the hole in the floor.

"Right!" Max yelled, and Dean swung the car to the right, narrowly missing a flaming ball.

"Can we dissect the cannon balls later?" Dean exclaimed, swerving the car to the left again. Unfortunately, another ball hit the right side of the car, denting the right passenger door and causing Caleb to shift hurriedly to the center.

"Grab the masking spell bags!" Caleb shouted

Max twisted and leaned over the seat just as another molten ball plowed into the rear roof. "Oh crap," he muttered. Quickly he snatched up the pouches just as the ball melted through the roof and hit the rear floor of the SUV. A moment later it melted through the metal and hit the spare tire, sending the smell of burning rubber through the vehicle. "Let's hope we don't need that tire," he remarked, turning back around.

Dean veered the car to the right as another ball drove through the air.

"Their aim is getting better," Caleb shouted. "Put the spell bags on!"

Caleb handed Dean a bag and pulled one over his head. "Done!"

"Done!" echoed Joshua and Max together.

"Done!" yelled Cheyton.

Dean and Caleb's eyes met before Dean slammed on the car breaks and the SUV shuddered to a stop.

Caleb leaned forward and stared out at the sky.

Joshua frowned. "Dean…?"

"Wait for it," Dean said, his hand in the air.

Just ahead of them a flaming ball hit the ground, another plowed into the side of the road a few feet beyond.

"They can't see us," Max said, staring.

Cheyton let the breath he'd been holding whoosh out. "Wow," he murmured.

"How did you…" Max glanced between Caleb and Dean. "You didn't voice the plan; you didn't say anything at all."

"That's not true," Caleb stated. "I told you to get the spell bags."

Joshua chuckled.

Dean smiled as Caleb laughed.

The flaming cannon balls kept hitting the ground moving further and further away as they sat in the car, waiting.

"No one's ever going to believe this," Cheyton murmured, his eyes on the road ahead.

"They'll believe it when they see the car," Max stated, edging closer to his father as he tried to find a place for his feet around the massive hole in the vehicle floor.

"There may be something to your speculation of a couple night ago after all, Dean," Joshua stated, shifting to make more room for his son.

"Yeah?" Dean put the car into gear and started slowly down the road again.

"Maybe the witches do have cauldrons in the caves."

Caleb barked out a laugh and shook his head, muttering, "Freakin' witches."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 24

Dean drove up to Onida's house and parked. He and Caleb climbed from the car, and together they walked around the SUV assessing at the damage.

Joshua stepped from the rear seat and came up beside them. "You'll never be able to rent a vehicle in the state of Washington again," he observed.

Dean barked out a laugh.

Max grinned. "Yeah, they're going to see you coming and put up the closed sign."

"I think they'll put your picture in the Rentals Weekly Newsletter and tell everyone else not to rent to you either," Cheyton remarked.

Caleb couldn't help it, he started laughing.

The door above them opened and Onida stepped out. Seeing burned out holes in the roof of the vehicle below, her eyes widened and she started down the steps.

"Stop!" Caleb called. "Don't come down here. We'll come up and explain."

Though she was curious, Onida nodded and stepped back inside her home.

Looking at Dean, he said, "We're masked. If she comes down, the witches will wonder why and know we're here."

"Then let's get inside," Dean said.

* * *

Sam stood at the large glass windows in the lodge's spacious living room staring out into the darkness. They'd finished their meal of burgers and fries an hour ago, and James, Ryker and JT were watching _LOTR: The Return of the King_. Ryker declared it was appropriate, as they would be fighting in the forest in a few short hours.

"The others reach their destination all right?" Adam asked, coming up to stand beside Sam.

"Yes," Sam said. "Joshua said they were being targeted by objects that resembled balls of magma. They burned right through the car. Caleb had everyone put on their masking pouches and Dean slammed on the brakes. The witches couldn't see where they were and kept pelting the road ahead. Once the flaming balls got far enough ahead, he was able to drive on to Onida's without any additional issues."

Adam nodded. "Clever."

Sam gave the other man a sideways look. "You say that like you're surprised."

"Maybe." Glancing at Sam, he said, "Everything I've ever heard about Dean Winchester and Caleb Reeves has had to do with their prowess in the field of battle, not their cleverness."

"Don't you believe men so skilled and efficient in battle would by necessity be smart and clever?"

"Maybe," Adam said thoughtfully. "I suppose I didn't give it much thought."

Sam thought about whether he wanted to engage with Adam before saying, "You're saying it was easy to dismiss us as uncouth men relegated to fighting evil on the edges of society because we didn't fit anywhere else?"

Adam had the grace to flush. "Not everyone, exactly."

"But Dean and Caleb. You realize that Caleb was a successful architect who started his own very profitable firm at twenty-two before devoting himself full time to the Brotherhood."

Slowly Adam nodded. After a moment, he said, "I didn't understand why Joshua would be involved in the Brotherhood. For the most part it was filled with men who were, in my eyes, the lower dregs of society. Why would he do it? His father, I thought. His father made him, and then he couldn't get out."

"People aren't conscripted into the Brotherhood for life, you know," Sam stated. "People leave when they want, or retire. Most are involved for life because they believe in helping and protecting people."

"I suppose most of the men I've met supported my presumptions."

Sam glanced over and asked, "How many have you met?"

"A few," Adam equivocated.

Sam knew Adam was again referring to Dean and Caleb, and his irritation rose. Maybe it was time to set the record straight. "When a person encounters the supernatural, something _normal_ people don't believe exists, it isolates them. How can they make sense of the unexplainable? They search for someone, _anyone_ who can help them understand. Often, they find us. I'm not going to lie and say there aren't those whom you would describe as edge-of-society people involved in the Brotherhood. I was one of those people for a lot of years.

"When our mother was killed by a demon, my father lost it. He dropped out of society and tried to find someone to help _him_ understand. He found the Brotherhood. He hunted all sorts of creatures that menaced and killed innocent people, and he dragged me and Dean along with him." Looking up at Adam, Sam continued, "Dean became my dad at five years old. He raised me, kept up whatever slum my dad had us in; he was budgeting for our household by the time he was eight. He helped me with my homework as well as did his own, all the while being my dad's backup when he got old enough to hold up the weight of a gun." He looked back out into the darkness. "That's why now Dean works so hard to make sure other hunters have decent food, medical attention, and housing so that they don't have to live in rundown or abandoned homes, trailers that are falling apart around their ears, things that we often had to endure growing up. He even started a corporate card for hunters," Sam stated. "While Dean encourages all members of the Brotherhood to have balance in their lives, if a man or woman chooses to hunt full time, they receive a credit card to pay for their needs. There's even a medical plan, and if someone's wounds may draw suspicion from the local hospitals, we've compiled a network of doctors across the country who can help. Dean's son Ben heads that group and keeps them organized and available. Joshua, me, Caleb, and Dean invested our own money in a Vanguard money market account that pays the bills."

Adam shook his head. "I had no idea."

"There's a lot more to the Brotherhood than meets the eye. Most of the members work regular jobs; cops, University Professors, Lawyers, small business owners…"

"Public Relations Firms," Adam added.

Sam nodded.

They stood in silence for several minutes before Adam said, "You need someone to step in and take on the rescue of the children tomorrow." Looking to Sam, he said, "I'll do it. I'd like to help."

"I don't know," Sam said. "You're not in the Brotherhood."

"Neither is Joseph, Samuel, or the young people that helped you today."

Sam inclined his head at the correctness of Adam's statement. "I won't lie, we need someone who can handle themselves to lead the team into the caves to rescue any children that may be alive, but I'm not the one you need to talk to."

"Dean," Adam said.

"I'll stand with you when you ask, but if he says no, I'm backing him," Sam stated.

"Then let's hope he says yes," Adam said.

* * *

"There," Onida said, taking her hand away from Max's head. "You're good. You just needed your blood pressure stabilized a bit."

"You sure he's all right?" Joshua asked.

"Definitely," Onida said, smiling. "Everyone is fine."

Dean nodded and climbed to his feet. "Okay, we should…"

"Before you go," Onida said, "Can you take a look at the canvas?"

Dean grimaced. He really didn't want to see something creepy written on it, hands pressing against it, or claws, like JT had seen.

"Please," Onida said, holding out a hand to usher him onto the balcony.

She wanted to talk with him, so Dean nodded. "Okay. Caleb, can you get everyone into the car? We need to get back to the others, get some sleep."

Caleb nodded. Turning, he opened the door to let Joshua, Max and Cheyton out of the house, then he looked back at Onida. Meeting her eyes, he said, "Tomorrow."

Onida gave him a decisive nod as he closed the door.

Dean stepped onto the balcony. Pulling in a bracing breath, he looked at the canvas. The entire surface was black except for two dark blackish-red drops of blood running down the center. Before they could roll off the end, they disappeared into the canvas only to reappear at the top and run downward again. "Okay," he murmured. "And I thought today just couldn't get any creepier."

"Tell me," Onida said.

He did so, and when he finished, Onida motioned for them to return to the house. It was only after she closed the door that she said, "Are you sure you want to take over the canvas? I've been practicing on using the canvas as a portal, like Sam and James speculated I could. I've actually burned trees and hit trunks with energy." Motioning for him to follow her into the kitchen, she murmured, "I can collapse the barrier myself while Joshua and Ryker bring up the Triad barrier."

"But you can't control the Triad barrier," Dean said. "I'm not even sure how to do that myself."

Onida sighed and sat down. "Okay. Basically, you need to abandon the physical world's constants of what you can and can't do. The closest analogy I could make is pretending the canvas is a dream world and you can do almost anything you want."

"Like…?"

"Like make the wall bigger, like intertwine threads of color, like make a hole in the barrier disappear."

"And you do that by … thinking it?"

"Think, then will," Onida said. "Your will becomes more in the metaphysical world than in the real world. Everything is molecules shifting and banging against one other. That chair you're sitting on isn't really solid. But the molecules are vibrating at such a high rate, that the chair _feels_ real and supports your weight." She leaned forward, her expression focused. "Think of the canvas as the portal to a dream; anything can happen in a dream. You just need to use the Triad magic to make it happen."

Dean nodded, though he really didn't understand what she was talking about. This would, by necessity, need to be a case of on-the-job training. Studying the woman before him, he asked, "Are you sure you really want to go into the forest tomorrow?"

"More than anything." Onida looked back at the canvas. "I've fought these witches for decades, they've taken a lot from me. I want them gone, and would love to deal out some hurt as they go." She turned back to Dean in enough time to see the expression on his face. "Why? What's wrong?"

Dean sighed and told her about Sarah, her desire to get to the other children, and the possibility of her being at the barrier. "The Triad containment is smaller than the Yakama barrier. If she's there trying to get out…"

"She'll be set free," Onida finished softly.

Dean nodded. "The only two people she's interacted with are JT and Joshua. JT is needed on the east side of the forest to help activate the Triad barrier when the old barrier goes down. That leaves Joshua."

"Good," Onida said. "He'll be great."

"Except," Dean interjected, "He was supposed to lead the team heading into the caves to rescue the children. While they probably won't need to fight, we need someone who can handle themselves if a fight comes."

Onida watched him for a long moment, then said, "You want me to lead the rescue."

Dean leaned forward. "There isn't anyone else."

"What about Joseph?"

"He'll be on the ridge to activate the medicine pouches once they're dropped over the caves."

Onida grimaced. "Samuel?"

"He'll also be on the ridge top with the kids who helped today. They're young and his responsibility. When the barrier goes down, the witches should come out of the caves to see what's going on. The kids will drop the medicine bags and Joseph will do his thing to prevent the witches from going back inside and using any captive children as hostages."

Onida slumped in her chair. "Yeah, I see. All right, I'll lead the rescue."

"Thank you," Dean said, "and I'm sorry about offering you the chance to fight, only to ask you to be somewhere else."

Onida smiled. "I _was_ looking forward to the fight, but this isn't about me. It's about getting those children free and ending the witches. I can deal." Straightening and resuming her no-nonsense demeanor, she said, "If you're going to take over the canvas at dawn, I'll need to bring the canvas to the forest. Joseph is going to drive me so I can continue pouring in energy."

Dean frowned. "You said the witches were at their weakest in the morning. Why would you need to pour in energy then? What's your usual morning routine?"

"Usually I monitor the canvas most closely between one and four-thirty in the morning. After that I check it every fifteen minutes to half an hour until dawn. Then I check the barrier from top to bottom, making sure there aren't any openings, holes or breaks. If there are, I fix it then usually I go to bed."

"And that's been your pattern even since we've been here?"

Onida nodded.

"Then don't do anything different. If you do, they'll know something's up. Will they know you're bringing the canvas to me?"

"I don't know; I don't think so."

Dean stood and walked out to the balcony doors. "They know the canvas is here. It's why they attacked you when they broke free. You and the canvas are one."

Onida followed him, bewildered. "I'm not following."

"How did the witches know to come here years ago? Did they sense the canvas psychically?"

"Guardians have lived here for generations."

"Way to hold up a come-get-me sign," Dean muttered.

Eyes narrowed, Onida explained tersely, "The canvas is tied to the meadow and the forest. This is the best place to see the entire circle."

"But if you're seeing it metaphysically, why do you need to be right here? Is the canvas somehow tied to this place? _Can_ it be moved?"

"I don't know!" Onida exclaimed, rising and pacing the kitchen. "It's always been here, has to stay here."

"But _why_ does it have to stay here?"

"It's tied to the ground." Caleb stepped into the kitchen and gave Dean a pointed look. "You were taking a long time."

Dean ignored Caleb's last statement and focused on the first. "What do you mean, it's tied to the ground?"

"I felt it the first time I came here; I just didn't understand. This place is a geophysical anomaly." When all he got were blanks stares, he explained, "A geophysical anomaly is due to chemicals or magnetism in the rocks and overlying ground strata; the earth's crust and the tectonic plates below align due to earthquakes. Due to the high mineralization of the topography, this area is a high magnetic zone. That's why the boys heard buzzing when they were at the meadow. We thought it might have been the witches communicating, but it wasn't. After a rain, the wet crystals in the ground water heighten the magnetics creating a buzzing sound." He looked at Onida. "It rained this morning, didn't it?

"We often have pre-dawn rain here," Onida said.

"When I was outside just now I felt the buzzing." When Onida frowned, he smiled. "Do you ever go outside to the meadow?"

Onida shook her head.

"Then you wouldn't have heard it. We heard it in the forest as well." Caleb looked at Dean. "The ground was wet, remember? You used that moisture to repel the witch."

Dean nodded slowly. "So the buzzing…"

"A magnetic anomaly." Caleb looked to Onida. "People don't realize it because they don't go into the forest. Max, Ryker and JT were probably the first people to go down to the field, and they heard the buzzing."

"So the original creators of the barrier knew about this," Dean stated.

"I don't know how, but generations ago a very brilliant medicine man and someone as gifted as Onida were able to tap into the magnetic anomaly and create the barrier." Looking to Onida, he said, "You were born with a very special gift; you can tap into the magnetics and use them to contain the witches."

Onida shook her head. It was interesting that something that seemed so magical before had a very real scientific explanation.

"But does the canvas have to be here," Dean asked, "or can we move it? Is it still as effective four miles from here, or does it need to be _right_ here in this very spot?"

Caleb frowned. "Without a Magnetic Anomaly Detector, I can't be sure of where the magnetic vortex is, but I'd hazard a guess that it's right here," he pointed towards the ground, "right where the house was built."

Dean slumped. "Then there goes our plan."

"Not necessarily," Caleb said. "The medicine man chose this spot because his partner in crime was gifted at manipulating energy. He or she could control the canvas best from this spot. You're the one taking over the canvas, not Onida, and you're not using metaphysics, but alchemy. So being away from here shouldn't affect you're taking over the canvas."

"Okay, that settles that," Dean said, "but it still doesn't tell us how to move the canvas without the witches finding out."

"If the canvas is made from minerals in the earth, why not get another canvas," Joshua suggested as he walked into the kitchen. "Paint on a thick layer of minerals and have Onida infuse a bit of her energy into it before we remove the real canvas." Looking at Dean, he said, "It's rude to have us all waiting in the car if you plan on having a long conversation up here."

Dean grimaced. "Sorry. It was longer than I thought it would be."

"Question," Caleb said, "if Onida makes a realistic fake canvas, then won't it create a dual portal to the barrier?"

All three men looked at Onida.

"I don't know!" Onida exclaimed. "This is uncharted territory."

"The obvious solution would be to have someone here to destroy the fake once Dean takes control of the real canvas," Joshua stated.

Dean groaned. "Can we not bring the whole world into this hunt?"

"What about Mary?" Joshua suggested, ignoring Dean. "She knows about the hunt, she's helped with research, and this is just setting fire to a canvas."

"There's always a danger that a witch could get out and come back here," Caleb said.

"Time delayed magic," Max said. Everyone turned and stared in his direction. Shrugging, he stepped into the kitchen followed by Cheyton. "We got bored."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Time delayed magic?"

Caleb nodded, smiling. "Like a time delayed fuse."

"Yeah. We create a time delayed incendiary spell to torch the canvas at the right time," Max stated. "Time it to the sunrise."

"Onida can make one from her store of minerals, right?" Cheyton asked, looking from one adult to the other. "Right?"

Onida laughed and walked out, returning a few minutes later with a large canvas. "So, let's get some minerals and make a duplicate canvas."

* * *

Dean, Joshua, Max and Cheyton went down the long front steps while Caleb lingered just inside the door.

"How do you plan on getting to the meet site?" Caleb asked. "I can swing by here in the morning."

"Joseph is picking me up. We'll meet up with Samuel, Joshua and the kids from today. They'll drop me and Joshua near the ranger station where JT and Max entered the forest."

"What? Why are you going there?"

"Someone needs to lead the rescue of the children. With Joshua watching the barrier for Sarah, that leaves me. When Samuel and his team drop the medicine pouches over the caves and Joseph activates the barrier, I'll go in and bring out the children."

Caleb sighed. "But you wanted to fight."

"The kids are more important than me getting revenge. Really, it's okay. After tomorrow, I can go on a hunt with you and you can show me something else I can pummel."

Caleb chuckled softly. "It's a date. Get some rest. Tomorrow will change a lot of things."

"I look forward to it," Onida said. Smiling, she slowly closed the door.

When Caleb got into the car, Dean started the engine and drove to the main road and turned left.

"I'd like to go to the clinic," Joshua said.

Dean glanced at the other man in the rearview mirror. "You sure? We've got a big day tomorrow."

Joshua nodded. "I haven't been in to see the boy since this afternoon. I don't want him thinking I abandoned him. Doctor Etsitty goes off duty at ten. I'll have her contact Samuel and she can take me to where we'll be staying. And I'm not needed in as strenuous a position as before. Giving a little boy some comfort is well worth a small shortage of sleep."

"Yeah, okay," Dean said. "You know, if Sarah does show and after you secure her, you'll be needed to help with the other children."

Joshua smiled. "I know. I'll be ready."

They drove in silence until they reached the Clinic, and Joshua climbed out. "I'll see you later," he said, and closed the door.

Turning, he walked into the clinic to an unknown receptionist. "Joshua Sawyer for Doctor Etsitty or Doctor Collins," he said. After a moment he was buzzed through and walked down the long corridor. He could feel his body dragging after the chaos of the day, and wanted nothing more than to give one special little boy a hug and sit in his chair.

Doctor Collins opened the door before Joshua got there and smiled. "I'm so glad you're here. I think our young friend believes you've forgotten him."

Joshua smiled and walked through. On the bed the little boy was turning the pages of a book, his teddies tucked on his lap. As though sensing Joshua, he looked up. Eyes widening, a huge smile appeared on his face as he scrambled out of bed and raced across the room and into Joshua's arms.

"Back," the boy breathed, clinging to Joshua's neck. "Back."

"Yes," Joshua murmured, inhaling the sweet smell of a child. "Back." Walking to the bed with the child in his arms, he sat in his chair, tucking the boy onto his lap. "What have you been doing today?" he asked. Leaning forward, he picked up the book; Doctor Seuss's _Fox in Socks_. "Oh, this is a wonderful story," Joshua said, opening the book. "Shall we read it together?"

The boy merely leaned back against Joshua, one arm still tucked around the man's neck. He held out the other hand, quirking his fingers.

"Of course," Joshua said. Leaning forward without letting the child go, he retrieved the two teddy bears. Tucking them against the boy's chest, he said, "Everyone needs a story tonight." He gave each of the teddies a pat on the head, and started to read. Truthfully, he didn't know if he'd be able to let this little one go.

* * *

Cheyton directed Dean to the Yakama Spiritual Retreat Lodge. When they drove up, he said, "Grandpa went and collected your duffels from the hotel. They're inside. I hope you don't mind."

"No, tell him thanks," Dean said.

Another pairs of headlights shone along the front of the lodge and Samuel drove up in his van. Cheyton jumped from the SUV and waved as he jogged around to the passenger's side of his grandfather's van and climbed in.

Samuel leaned out his open window and said, "I'll be back here at five."

Dean nodded and held up a hand in farewell.

Max got out of the backseat and said, "I'll save you some food," before shutting the rear door and jogging up the front steps.

Caleb didn't move to get out yet. He looked over at Dean and said, "You promised Onida could fight."

"I said she could, but promised is a whole 'nother story."

"You said she could fight, get payback."

Dean shifted so he was facing Caleb. "She's the only one available to rescue the children. JT's Triad need to be on the west side, us on the east, Ryker and Joshua activating the Triad barrier. We're already taking a gamble with Joshua taking our blood and activating the trap without our being there."

"Joshua has activated Triad magic away from us on hunts before. He's done it from much further away than a couple miles around a forest."

"I know. And while he can be away from us and still activate the Triad barrier, he needs to be near the Yakama barrier if Sarah's there. She's only interacted with JT and Joshua. It has to be him."

Caleb sighed. "Yeah, I get it." Opening the door, he climbed out and waited for Dean to join him as they went up the stairs. "She was just looking forward to it."

Dean nodded but didn't say anything. Truthfully, there was nothing he could say, because they were both right.

When they stepped inside, they got their first look at the large Yakama lodge.

"Wow, this is amazing architecture," Caleb commented. "Check out the cathedral ceiling."

"Where's the food?" Dean asked.

"Heathen," Caleb remarked with a smile.

"I haven't eaten in… I can't remember when I've eaten," Dean said.

Sam walked up. "I saved you both a burger, though it wasn't easy. Come on."

He led them both to a huge kitchen with tiled walls, a massive stove and a center island lined with stools. Dean took a seat and poured himself a glass of Tiswin beer. Though it was more like juice than beer, it was as close as he was going to get to a real brew till after tomorrow.

Sam put a warmed burger in front of him and Caleb. He waited until they'd taken a few bites before he told Dean, "Adam wants to speak with you."

Dean looked up. Swallowing, he asked, "Why?"

Sam shrugged, but did so in a manner that had Dean's eyes narrowing. A telltale sign Sam was lying was the elaborately nonchalant shrug.

"Why?" he asked again.

Just then Adam walked in, and Sam said, "I'll leave it to him."

Dean glared at Sam, then looked over at Adam, his brow quirking in question. He took another bite, though he had a feeling his appetite was going to fly away. Damn, it was a really good burger.

Adam met Dean's eye, straight and direct. "I want to help you with the children tomorrow."

"You're doing that," Dean remarked. "That's why you're here."

"You know exactly what I mean, so let's not be willfully indirect," Adam stated.

Dean's face revealed nothing, though Sam knew he was irritated.

"You need someone to go into the caves and rescue the children there. Joshua is needed elsewhere, and I am volunteering to go in his place. I'm not a member of the Brotherhood, but neither is Joseph or Samuel, or any of the others who helped you put up medicine bags today."

Dean's eyes darted to Sam, who merely sat down and propped his chin in his palm. It was obvious Sam thought Adam's suggestion was a good one.

"I am an expert in Line Fighting as well as Ninjutsu. I can fight off any attempts to hurt the children and get them to safety."

Dean regarded Adam for several moments before saying, "No."

Caleb glanced in Dean's direction, then resumed eating his burger. Sam merely watched Dean, but he didn't say anything. He knew his brother, and Dean wasn't done negotiating. Adam would have to work to win this.

Adam stared at Dean a moment, then slowly pulled out a chair and sat down.

Sam covered a smile. Caleb looked more interested than he had a moment before.

"Explain, please," Adam asked.

"Explain what?" Dean remarked, taking a drink of his juice. "I think _no_ was pretty clear."

Adam's eyes narrowed. "Explain why you would turn down a perfectly good fighter when you've been looking for someone to come in and help."

Dean's eyes shifted to Sam again, and Sam merely shrugged. "The post is already filled."

"With whom?"

"Onida."

Sam's eyes shot to Dean then to Caleb, who remained focused on his meal.

"All right," Adam said. "But there's more to it than that. Again, I ask you to explain."

Dean placed his burger on his plate, picked up a napkin and carefully wiped his hands. Finally, he looked at Adam and said evenly, "Because you don't understand the Brotherhood. Because you don't understand the honor, dedication and sacrifice each member willing gives to save people in the shadows, not expecting a reward or even a thank you, and most often getting neither. They do it because it's right, because they have compassion, because they can. We don't dress nice or live in fancy houses because we can't afford to. But all that we do have we give to a world that doesn't even know we exist. Because you look down on who we are."

The silence in the kitchen was so powerful, a pin dropping would shatter anyone's composure. Caleb was staring at Dean, fierce pride in his gaze. Sam had never heard their work described so eloquently and yet so simply.

Adam's gaze remained focused on Dean until he finally nodded. "You're right. I didn't understand the Brotherhood. I knew you fought things most people don't believe exist, I knew you put your lives on the line. But still I made judgments on who you were and how you live by sight and not full knowledge. I wondered why Joshua would associate with such people, especially after you offered him and Esme up in exchange for an antidote for Caleb, essentially binding Joshua to a coven in which he had no interest in joining. People who trade others weren't worth my respect. Even though Joshua explained the circumstance of that time, and that you didn't know Nadine would ask for him to be bound, I still hated that you did it, that you weighed Caleb's worth as more valuable than Joshua's. Time doesn't often soften wounds, and time didn't soften my judgments, even after seeing you through the years." Swallowing, Adam continued, "However, in just a day you've torn my preconceptions and judgments to dust. I cannot hide behind the veil of distance any longer. You save people; you put your lives on the line. That dedication earns my respect, and deserves it even more. I'm sorry."

Dean regarded Adam for a long time. Finally he said simply, "Thank you. I would appreciate your help tomorrow."

Adam nodded and stood. "You have it," and he walked out of the kitchen.

Caleb and Sam waited for Dean to speak, and when he merely picked up his burger and started eating again, Caleb grinned and stood. "I'm going to call Onida. She's back in the game." He walked out of the kitchen, still fishing for his cell.

Sam watched as Dean ate methodically through his burger. Finally, he said, "You aren't going to say anything?"

Dean shrugged. "He's probably a great fighter. Anyone would be stupid to turn down the offer."

"But you did turn it down," Sam pointed out.

"Did I …" Dean said, smiling.

Sam chuckled. "You planned on letting him help all along."

"I wanted the chance to change his mind about the Brotherhood, and I wanted to know if we'd been able to make an impression on him."

"Sounds like he has," Sam said. "What he said about Joshua and the coven…"

Dean nodded and gave a small sigh. "He's right. I traded Josh for Caleb that day. Of course, the circumstances were that Joshua would join a coven or Caleb would die. But Adam is Joshua's best friend. He sides with Joshua."

"And you with Caleb."

Dean gave Sam a slight smile. "Always, though I'd fight to the death for Josh as well."

Sam smiled and stood. "I think I'll go stake out a room. Wanna share?"

Nodding, Dean said, "Of course."

Sam chuckled softly and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

A while later, after _The Return of the King_ had concluded and some dessert was eaten, Dean stood in the living room alongside Caleb.

"We're down to the wire and we're ready. Caleb's going over the plan one more time, and by mid-day tomorrow I expect we'll all be at The Edge of Town Diner enjoying burgers and fries."

There was a tittering of laughter.

Dean dropped into a chair as Caleb remained standing. "As Dean said; you know the plan, but we're going over it again. If there are questions about anything, ask. This is a complicated hunt with people in a lot of different places. Watch out for each other." Caleb looked around the room, took a breath, and continued. "Dawn is when the witches are most vulnerable. The Yakama barrier will collapse when Onida relinquishes control of the canvas. Dawn is at precisely seven-twenty-two in the morning. The Triad spell needs to be activated the moment that barrier collapses, which means you both," he looked at Ryker and Joshua, the latter of whom had arrived at the lodge just twenty minutes prior, "need to have your preparations in place to start activating the trap the moment the old barrier goes down."

Ryker nodded. "We'll know the old barrier goes down when you tap the radio."

Joshua looked to Ryker. "Do you remember when Max did the protection circle years ago, then added the Triad symbol without realizing what he was doing?"

"I was eighteen," Max defended. "And it made for one helluva protection circle."

"My point," Joshua stated, staring Max back down, "is that this spell is a combination of Yakama activation of the medicine pouches with the Triad spell on top. Keep your focus and you'll be fine."

Ryker nodded.

"We'll all feel it the moment the Triad barrier goes up. We double time it through the old entrapment arena, enter the new trap and take down the witches. Everyone will be armed with grenades, and will pack two guns; one with pyrite bullets, one with regular rounds. Keep your pyrite back-up clips within easy reach; you'll need them. Each team will also be armed with spell pouches, a shotgun, a tranquilizer gun and a battle axe. We hope to take the witches by surprise. But in case they use the older kids to patrol or attack us like last time, take them out with a sleeping potion or a tranquilizer dart. Don't think about it, act decisively. The kids will be all right, and we'll retrieve them after the witches are dead. If boxed into a corner, taking the witch's head is a surefire way to stop them with one swing. Then quickly burn the body so they can't regenerate."

"I have the spell bags left from our last excursion," Joshua said. "I'll divide those up between your teams."

Caleb nodded, then looked to Adam. "You're now in charge of the rescue efforts. You'll be armed with the sleeping potions, but you'll also have a tranq gun. If some of the children in the caves are hostile and you need to act fast, use the gun."

Adam nodded.

"Once the Yakama barrier goes down, we're confident the witches will sense it and exit the caves they've been trapped in for a hundred and forty years. The moment they leave, Samuel and the young people will drop medicine pouches strengthened with Triad magic from the ridge top in front of the caves. Joseph will activate the pouches, and Dean will extend the Triad wall, preventing the witches from re-entering. You'll come in from the east, making your way along the ridge to the first cave. Clear it, and move on. After Samuel and the tribe members place their medicine pouches, they'll vacate the ridge and drive down to the east, and aide in your rescue efforts. Triage where needed, but getting them out is the priority."

"You said there was a map of the caves where the witches were located," Adam asked.

JT nodded. He pulled the map from his duffle and handed it to Adam. "I marked the caves that had witches. The last one is where I heard the cry."

Adam glanced up. "A child."

"We think so," Max interjected. "But you'll need to check all the caves."

"The potion mixture we used to detect the witches signaled at something large to avoid highlighting wildlife." JT looked at Max. "It wouldn't have detected children."

"I'll start with the ones closer to the outer barrier. When Samuel, Joseph and the others come, we'll move down the line checking every cave." Adam looked at Caleb. "Agreed?"

Caleb nodded. "The ridge is a long stretch of ground. I would suggest setting up relay points where the children can be passed from person to person, saving the rescuers from running repeatedly up and down the ridgeline. It will conserve strength."

"Good idea," Adam said. Looking to Dean, he said, "I thought Odette and Doctor Collins could set up a triage base near Joshua. After he's taken care of Sarah, if she's there, he can organize the children with an eye to those who may be more volatile. They'll need to be contained for the safety of the others as well as people on the res and in the towns."

"What are you thinking by way of containment?" Dean asked.

"Joshua's sleeping potion," Adam said. "While I'm not a fan of sedating children, we simply don't know enough about those who are changing to help them right now. Until we can get them into a locked ward, sleeping is the best option."

"What are Odette's thoughts on the anomalies in Sarah's blood?" Sam asked.

"She hasn't had a lot of time to analyze them yet," Adam stated. "She's reviewing them in conjunction with your research on the treatment for the boy who escaped the witches back in nineteen-eighteen." Looking to Dean and Caleb, then back to Sam, he said, "We'll do everything we can to help them."

Sam nodded.

Caleb looked from person to person. "Are there any questions?" When no one spoke, he nodded. "Be careful, watch each other's backs, and tomorrow's feast is on me." There was a spattering of laughter. "We're out of here at five. Get some sleep."

Everyone rose, and Max, Ryker, JT and James headed for the stairs. Adam moved over to Joshua and they spoke for a couple moments, before Joshua went for the stairs.

Dean grimaced at what he was about to do, but he felt it needed to be done. "Adam."

Caleb watched Dean a moment, then followed Sam up to the second floor bedrooms.

Adam walked over to Dean, an eyebrow quirked.

"I wanted say that I didn't know about Nadine's plan when I went to get help for Caleb. I thought the coven would take responsibility for the spell Agatha Hennings, their coven leader, used on a member of the Brotherhood that would end his life. I was wrong. Instead she sought to further her own power by conscripting Joshua into the coven. The deal on the table was Joshua joins or Caleb dies. Nadine wouldn't have helped otherwise, and I couldn't let Caleb die." Dean eyed Adam, who hadn't made a move. "When Nadine demanded Joshua take the coven mark, I didn't object. There was a history there at the time that I hadn't gotten past."

"You mean when Joshua allowed Caleb to get beaten when he was fifteen."

Dean froze. "He told you."

Adam nodded. Sighing, he sat down in an armchair near the large fireplace. Several years before, Joshua had confided that piece of information, but also much of how he'd been torn between what his father wanted of him and that of his mother. Joshua wanted the love and approval of his father, but didn't want to disappoint his mother either. It was an untenable position to be placed in as a child. It was a situation that had taken years for Joshua to be at peace with.

Dean stood for a moment, before moving to the second chair and sitting opposite the other man. "I might not have been in the Josh fan club at the time, but I would never have allowed him to take the mark if I thought he was in danger."

Adam studied Dean and knew he was being sincere. "And where does Joshua stand now?"

"I think you know, but maybe some things need saying out loud to soften the hurts of the past," Dean said, echoing Adam's words earlier. "Joshua is a valued member of the Brotherhood, a vital member of my Triad, and someone I am very glad to call my friend."

For several moments only the crackling of the fire broke the silence of the room as Dean and Adam relaxed near the fireplace. Finally, Adam said, "Nadine should have helped Caleb back then, she should have accepted responsibility for Agatha putting another human being in danger with coven magic and knowledge. It would have been the crown jewel in her reign as coven leader. Instead, she chose a low path, and the members haven't forgotten it." He looked up at Dean. "Nadine is a good leader, but not a loved leader. In fact, I did not tell her why I was coming to Washington. She would have insisted I use my American Indian heritage to gain knowledge from the Yakama to increase her power; our coven's power."

Dean sat up immediately and leaned forward. "You're not in danger are you?"

Adam smiled. This was the Dean Winchester Joshua had tried to tell him about, the one who jumped first to protect others without thinking that his own mission might be in danger. "I'm fine. My wife is a paragon of equivocation on my whereabouts, and though Odette is a talented and valued member of the coven, she doesn't speak to anyone, much less Nadine. Nadine tried storming that stone castle years ago and failed. We're safe."

Dean leaned back. "Well, if there's anything I can do to give you a better cover while you're here, let me know."

Adam had a rare opportunity, one he couldn't resist. He'd never seen a creative Winchester plan in action. Curious, he asked, "What would you propose?"

"The bird flu has ravaged students at the local high school. A sick Canadian goose illegally immigrated to the United States, and it's been chaos for innocents Washingtonians ever since."

Adam laughed.

"Not good enough?" Dean asked. "I could think of something else."

Adam rose and held out a hand. "No need. But thank you."

Dean stood and clasped the other man's hand firmly. "See you in the morning."

* * *

It was a particularly dark morning when two SUVs and one van drove away from the lodge. No one was sleepy or tired; instead they were wired and ready. Each wore their masking spell bags and were confident the witches couldn't detect where they were heading. Samuel's van led the processional through the dark, wet streets to the forest. They were over halfway there when another car pulled in behind the SUVs: Joseph and Onida.

Within all too short a time they reached the crux in the road where they would part ways. All the vehicles stopped. Caleb climbed out from behind the wheel of the second SUV while Dean climbed out of the first.

Joshua stepped from the second vehicle and joined the pair. "Well, this is where I get off."

"I'll signal you when Dean takes over the canvas and the barrier falls," Caleb said.

"One tap," Joshua repeated with a nod.

Dean stepped forward and said, "If the girl's there, she's a threat. Don't take any chances. We'll get help for her later."

Joshua smiled. "I'll be careful, and I'll wait for your signal." Turning, he went over to Joseph's car. Onida climbed out and he gave her a smile as he climbed in. Pulling open the back door, she dragged the canvas from inside and gave the door a push shut. Soon the car and van disappeared down the right road.

Onida walked to the front SUV, and Caleb hefted the canvas into the rear section. Turning, he jogged back to his vehicle where Max was now behind the wheel. Looking at the four young men inside, he said, "Watch yourselves. That's an order." Ryker gave Caleb a solemn salute while JT, Max and James nodded. Turning, he went to the other car and disappeared inside.

Dean stepped closer to the driver's window and leaned inside. Meeting each young man's gaze, he said simply, "Watch your asses." It felt lonely walking away from his kids in the darkness of morning. He slid behind the wheel of his SUV and looked at Caleb and Sam. "Let's get this done."

The two vehicles drove down the left road for two miles, then Max peeled off to the left, heading to the west side of the forest while Dean went right. Dean felt the loss of being parted from his sons. Usually when he hunted with JT or James, they were together. Now they were on their own, and he hated it.

Soon he turned onto the familiar dirt road and slowed his speed as they approached the dirt lot near the edge of the containment area. After another ten minutes, the SUV rolled to a stop and everyone climbed out.

Onida stood near the car door and looked around. It was strange, being here so early in the morning; it was strange being here at all. She'd gone out so rarely over the last four or five years, that she almost felt the world was an alien place to her now. Checking her watch, she saw that it was nearly six-thirty. They had time to get set up and for her to give Dean some additional instruction on using the canvas.

Dean, Caleb and Sam checked their weapons, the backup clips in their pockets, and made sure their backpacks were full of Joshua's medicine bags and additional clips.

Dean looked over to Onida and murmured, "There's a fifteen, twenty minute hike in. How heavy is the canvas?"

"Pretty heavy."

He nodded and leaned back into the car, emerging a moment later with a twenty foot length of rope. Looking to Caleb, he said, "Strap me up."

Sam went to fetch the canvas while Dean handed Caleb his backpack. When Sam returned, Caleb had the rope knotted and was arranging it into a sturdy harness.

"This is going to be heavy," Caleb said.

Dean merely nodded and waited for the canvas to be placed in the harness. A moment later he made an involuntary, "Ooof."

"You good?" Sam asked.

Dean shifted a bit, then nodded. "Yeah, it's not that far."

Caleb picked up Dean's backpack while Sam hefted his own and shouldered the battle axe. To Onida, he held out another gun.

Holding up her hands, Onida said, "No, thank you. I'll be fine."

Sam regarded her for a moment before nodding. She'd already come out on top with two witches. She could take care of herself.

With Onida in the lead, Dean walking the middle and Sam and Caleb in the rear to watch the canvas and their sixes, the four started their hike to the forest.

* * *

Joshua climbed from Joseph's car and stood near the small Ranger station. He was cold, and wished his jacket was thicker. Pulling his duffle from the back seat, he walked over to where Adam and Samuel were standing.

"The trail that leads to the ridges is just past the station," Samuel was saying.

Adam peered into the darkness. "I'm going to scout it out," and he took off jogging around the building.

Samuel took stock of Joshua and said, "I'll be right back."

Some of the young adults from the day before were milling around near Samuel's van, stretching their legs, while others stayed warm inside.

Joshua studied the area to find a place to work his spell. He wanted to be near the barrier, but he wasn't sure what would happen when it collapsed. Would there be any blowback? He couldn't take the chance on having his potions disrupted. Walking close, he looked around until he saw a rock that was fairly flat, and nodded. It would be perfect. Moving over, he started unpacking his supplies.

Adam walked over, his breath making puffs of condensation on the air.

"You see the trail head?" Joshua asked.

"Yes. The one JT and Max used is wider. I'll take the smaller trail that heads up to the ridge."

Joshua nodded.

Adam looked around. "How close are you to this invisible barrier?"

"It's right up there," Joshua said. They walked about fifteen yards to the right and he pointed up into a large tree.

Adam squinted upward a moment, then said, "The medicine pouch?"

"Yes. Those are positioned around the forest. They keep the witches inside."

Adam whistled. "That's some powerful magic."

Joshua smiled and walked back to his supplies. "I'll set up here so I can be close if Sarah comes to the barrier."

Samuel approached with a coat in his hands. "Here," he said to Joshua. "This is quite a bit warmer than the one you're wearing."

Taking the coat, Joshua smiled and said, "Thank you, Samuel."

The Chief of the Yakama people nodded. "I'm going to take everyone up to the ridge now. After you're signal we'll wait fifteen minutes, then drop the bags."

Adam frowned. "Isn't there a way to make sure all the witches leave the caves? What if one is sealed in with the children?"

"We can't cover every single contingency," Joshua said. "The premise is sound; witches who've been confined to a cave for one hundred and forty years, who've fought to get out for that long will step outside when the barrier goes down, if only out of curiosity and surprise. The reason we need someone on rescue duty who can fight is in case one does stay inside, or somehow got back in before the wall was erected."

Adam nodded slowly. "Then I want more of your face melting spell bags. I want to be prepared."

"You heard about those?" Joshua smiled.

"Ryker was very impressed and entertained," Adam noted.

The sound of trucks distracted them, and in a couple minutes two large panel trucks and an old fashioned ambulance came slowly around the corner of the forest and into the small dirt lot.

"Doctor Etsitty and Odette," Adam said, heading over. When the trucks parked, he walked up to the driver's door of the first truck and opened it, helping Doctor Etsitty from the cab. "Welcome."

"Thank you," Doctor Etsitty said as she looked around. When she spotted Samuel Adcox, she walked forward. "Chief."

"Maska, thank you for coming out into the wilds of the forest this early."

Doctor Etsitty chuckled softly. "We'll get set up right in front of the ranger station."

Odette walked over and stood beside Adam.

"That would be ideal," Samuel said. "It will give you access to water, more towels and blankets if you need them."

Nodding, Maska and Odette walked back to the trucks and started overseeing the removal of equipment and triage tents. Andrew, Hinto, Lonan, William, Nayati and Cheyton joined them in unloading the medical supplies.

"Nayati wanted to help, so he'll stay here with you," Samuel said to Joshua. "Please, watch out for my grandson."

"You have my word," Joshua said.

Samuel nodded his thanks. "Then I guess it's time to head to the ridge. We'll be in place in a half hour." Looking to Adam, he said, "Once the bags are dropped and activated, we'll be back here to help with any children found."

"Thank you," Adam said.

Samuel called the young men and motioned towards the van. Once all the young people were back inside, the van backed up, made a right turn around the ranger station and disappeared down the dirt road.

Adam watched the empty space for a moment, before saying to Joshua, "I guess I'll help get the mobile clinic set up," and walked away.

Joshua watched the activity for a moment, then checked his watch. It was close to seven in the morning. "Crunch time," he murmured, and he bent down to finish arranging his supplies and make Adam's spell bags.

* * *

Max parked the SUV and stared out the windshield for a moment.

"Are we getting out?" James asked to break the silence.

"We are," JT agreed, opening the passenger door and stepping out into the frosty morning.

James exited the back seat and shivered. "It's almost seven. We need to get in place."

"What do you think we're doing?" Max declared absently, arming himself with his guns and slinging his backpack over his shoulders.

Ryker walked to the edge of the forest and started setting up his ingredients for the spell.

JT joined him, swiping at his damp hair, moist from the early morning mist. "You need anything?"

Shaking his head, Ryker said, "I got this covered. Once I've set up, I'll tap Parrain and Dean."

JT put Ryker's pack down. "Your pack is behind you. The tranquilizer gun is yours, and Max has the axe."

Ryker nodded.

JT walked back to the SUV and pulled his own backpack from the front seat. Slinging it over his shoulders, he looked at Max and James. "You both ready?"

"As we can be," James said.

Max and JT shared a look. "We're going to end them and save the kids," Max stated.

"We are." JT looked over to where Ryker was kneeling. "Let's go."

* * *

Samuel shut down the van at the top of the ridge. Turning, he looked at the young men and women inside. "Thank you, each of you for helping here today. We're outside the barrier and out of danger. But what we're doing here is vital to saving any children who remain alive in the caves and under the witches' control."

"We want to save the children," Poloma stated.

The others nodded.

"Then let's get in place," Samuel said. "Joseph?"

"I'm ready."

Everyone climbed from the van and started hiking along the ridge top. After four hundred yards, Samuel looked to Cheyton.

The young man nodded. He would be the first to be placed, because he would be on his own the longest. Samuel wanted someone who was steady in the anchor position.

They hiked on further and after another three hundred yards, Samuel looked to William.

"Got it," William said, patting his radio.

Two hundred yards further had Hinto remaining, and three hundred beyond was where Joseph stayed along with Etenia. A further three hundred placed Poloma, two hundred more and Lonan was left holding his medicine pouch. Four hundred more yards and Andrew stood near the ridge ledge, a medicine pouch in his hands.

"I'm going back to stay with Lonan," Samuel said. As one of the younger members of the team, Samuel wanted to give him his support. "There's a clear line of sight between us."

"I'll be fine," Andrew said. He lifted his radio. "One tap and I'll toss the bag."

Samuel nodded. "I'll see you in…" he looked at his watch, "twenty minutes."

"Till then," Andrew said. As he watched Samuel walk away, he'd never felt more alone in all his life. Moving to a nearby tree, he leaned into the strong and sturdy trunk and tried to draw strength from the decades old evergreen.

* * *

Dean's legs were starting to ache from the weight of the canvas. Who knew a piece of wood-framed material would be so heavy? Maybe it was all the decades of minerals and energy that went into it. Stopping, he shifted the weight on the ropes and took a deep breath.

"Want me to take over?" Caleb asked.

"No, it's not much further," Dean said, starting forward again.

"It's just after seven," Sam said. "Joshua and Ryker should be nearly ready."

A few minutes later Dean stopped. Caleb and Sam lifted the canvas from the harness, and Dean shifted slowly, stretching his shoulders and arms.

Pre-dawn light was filtering down through the trees, highlighting droplets of morning dew.

"Okay," Dean looked to Onida. "Tell me what you do when you put your energy into the canvas."

Caleb glanced between Onida and Dean, then moved deeper into the woods to patrol the area.

Onida went and stood in front of the canvas, which was leaning against a tree trunk. "I'm trained in using energy from my body and directing it into the canvas, so I don't know if what I do can help you with your gift. What I do is pool the energy in my body into a center mass, then I put my hand out to the canvas and push my energy down my hand and into the canvas."

Dean stared at her, then looked at the canvas. "You're right; that doesn't help."

Onida chuckled.

Sam walked up and said, "When you manipulate the silver, you focus on changing it into what you want it to be; a ring, handcuffs, rock, leaves; whatever you want it to be. James could see the Triad portion of the barrier as blue lights. Focus on pouring the silver into the canvas, then on the blue lights. That should get you to the barrier."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"I'll be here if anything goes wrong," Onida said. "I can take back the canvas if necessary."

Dean didn't bother to remind her that she couldn't control the Triad barrier. She was making him feel like he had a safety net, and it was appreciated.

There were two small buzzes on their radio, and Caleb jogged over. "Ryker and Joshua are in place and ready. It's seven-nineteen. Dawn is in three minutes. Time to change the guard."

Sam looked at Dean and nodded. "You can do this."

Squaring his shoulders, Dean pulled a small flask from his jacket pocket, and popped the top. Leaning over, he splashed the canvas with the water and closed his eyes. He focused on the silver, pictured it flowing into the canvas. The ground trembled slightly, and he put his arms out slightly to steady himself. He thought he heard voices shouting, but kept his mind focused on the canvas. He wanted to see those blue lights. A wink of blue in the distance had him smiling, and he focused on bringing the silver to the blue.

Suddenly, he felt his whole body shift, and a dizzying whirl of trees whipped by at warp speed. It was a surreal feeling, like he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. When he jerked to a halt, he gasped at the abruptness of the action, and his stomach lurched unpleasantly.

"Dean!"

Onida walked around Dean as he stood still, his eyes closed.

Sam touched the pulse at Dean's neck. Looking to Caleb, he said, "It's fast."

Caleb felt the shift in the barrier as did Onida, who whipped around and stared into the forest.

"The old barrier is down," she said.

"I feel it," Caleb stated, and he tapped his radio signaling Joshua and Ryker to raise the second barrier. Turning to Dean, he said, "Deuce?"

Suddenly Dean bent over, and his hand went to his stomach as he groaned softly.

"Deuce!" Caleb cried. "Are you all right?"

"Dean?" Sam called, leaning over and trying to get a good look at his brother's face.

Caleb looked over at Onida and asked urgently, "Did this happen to you when you connected with the canvas?"

"No," Onida said, trying to calm her heart and try not feel responsible. "My energy took over Álxayx's and I felt the warmth and energy of the wall and the medicine bags."

"Dean, get it together and start telling us what's going on!" Caleb ordered.

"Caleb," Sam growled, frowning at the other man. "Seriously?"

"Nag," Dean gasped. Pushing himself upright, he opened his eyes and nearly passed out. "What the…"

"Whoa," Caleb gasped.

"Is that right?" Sam asked. "Onida?"

Dean could hear people moving around him, but all he could see was the forest and a ring of blue lights. He'd seen the trees when he'd willed the silver to the Triad magic, but he didn't expect to _keep_ seeing the trees.

Sam gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze. "Dean…"

"Yeah?" Dean swung an arm out and Sam caught it, and grasped his brother's forearm.

"Why are his eyes like that?" Caleb demanded.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, frowning. He knew he was standing in the clearing, but he couldn't see anything or anyone but the forest.

"Your eyes are completely white," Sam stated, "just like the canvas."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 25

"What's happening?" demanded Caleb, staring at Dean's white-eyed face.

"I don't know!" Onida yelled. Reaching out, she touched the canvas. No energy, nothing. She couldn't even find an essence of Dean. It was merely a painting now, she couldn't see anything. "It's empty."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means the canvas isn't a portal anymore," Onida stated. "It's just a picture; canvas, frame, paint and minerals."

Dean heard the others nearby, but his attention was on trying to keep his breakfast in his stomach. All he could see was trees, and he realized he was somehow over the forest and in the forest at the same time. He wasn't floating, exactly, but the weightless feeling was close enough that his stomach lurched sickeningly and he bent over again, closing his eyes. "Ugh, I hate heights."

Sam leaned down and said, "Breath; deep, slow breaths. Can you see me?"

Dean tilted his head. "No."

"What are you seeing?"

"Lotsa trees," Dean murmured.

Onida frowned. "You're seeing trees? What else?"

"More trees," Dean replied vaguely. As he got used to the sensation of being everywhere and nowhere, he was starting to feel a little better … or at least not as nauseatingly sick. Slowly he stood upright.

"Can you tell us more?" Onida asked.

"Um, trees, branches, tons of leaves, the forest floor below, and some spots of blue light."

"That's the Triad portion of the medicine pouches," Caleb said. "James saw those too."

"Yeah, I know," Dean retorted testily. He put a hand to his stomach and swallowed again.

"He gets cranky when he doesn't feel well," Caleb remarked.

"Shuddup," Dean growled.

"Here," Onida said, pulling Dean over to a fallen tree. "Sit down until you get your sea legs."

"Tree legs," Dean muttered.

"Tree legs," Onida amended with a smile. "Watch for the barrier to go up. It will be a bright golden circle." Once Dean was seated, she walked over to Caleb and Sam.

"Do you know why his eyes are like that?" Caleb asked anxiously.

"I can speculate," Onida replied, pulling her gaze away from the Guardian. "When Dean saw the canvas at my place, he literally saw witches' hands pushing on the canvas. While I saw the canvas as energy and manipulated that energy, Dean saw it in a more metaphysically literal way." She turned to look at Dean again. "I think his essence has literally fused with the canvas. He _is_ the canvas."

"Is he in danger?" Sam asked anxiously. "More importantly, can we un-fuse him?"

Caleb wondered the same thing, but instead of voicing it, he said, "Let's tackle that later. We've got a hunt ahead of us, and we need to take a page from Johnny's playbook."

"Meaning?" Sam asked.

"Dean is staying here and we're going in as a team."

"You want Dean to stay here without backup when he can't even see?"

"We can't exactly take him in," Caleb stated

Dean was paying half attention to what Caleb and Sam were talking about, but he was also focused on the entrapment. He knew the exact moment the barrier went up because it pretty much blinded him! A shimmering ring of gold suddenly spiraled around the forest in a tight circle, a sharp blue line pulsing at the center. Smiling, he thought; Triad magic. "Wow," he murmured. Watching all this from above; it was like he was literally in a virtual reality game. Vaguely he hoped he could get down, but right now they had a job to do.

Interrupting the conversation between Onida and his Triad, he said, "I can hear you, you know. The barrier just went up, so get your asses inside and kill some witches."

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine. If I can help you from…" Dean fumbled a bit before saying, "the canvas, I will."

Caleb and Sam exchanged glances and Sam nodded.

"Gear up," Caleb said. "We're heading inside the witches den."

.

JT, James and Max felt the moment the Triad barrier flared to life.

Max looked over at the other two and said, "We're on, boys."

Ryker climbed to his feet and swung his backpack over his shoulders. "Let's get to it."

Each man tied a bandana around their necks in case they needed to pull it over their mouths to protect them from the sleeping potion, should they need to use it.

JT looked at each member of his team. "Watch your backs, watch each other's backs, and let's kill some witches."

Together, they walked into the forest.

.

Joshua grunted as he climbed to his feet. At his side, Nayati placed his hand under Joshua's arm to help. Turning slightly, he scanned where the former barrier had stood. "Do you see anyone?" he asked.

Nayati shook his head. "No one."

Joshua stood, thoughtfully watching the damp trail and the surrounding bush. "I think I'll wait awhile," he said finally. "Maybe she's afraid to come out." Turning to Nayati, he said, "Stay back a little ways so we don't scare her. Be ready if I need you."

Nayati nodded. Moving away, he stopped a few yards away from Joshua and sat on the hard ground.

Joshua turned back to the forest and tried to see past the shadows and leaves. "Sarah…" he called softly. "Sarah…" Only birds and the rustle of leaves answered, so he waited.

.

Sam walked into the forest and headed to the left. Senses on alert, he was careful even though they had some ground to cover before they reached the new, more contained trap. While the witches were contained within the trap, not all the children were bound inside. He touched his pockets; sleeping potions, clips and grenades were ready for use, and his shotgun was loaded with explosive shells.

Caleb was hyper alert, striving to be aware of the witches long before they were visible. He was a bit nervous about Onida being in the field. He hadn't fought with her, hadn't trained her. She could fight, he knew that. But he hadn't seen her in action. He didn't want to lose her.

For Onida, this was all too real. It was one thing to push energy into the canvas, another entirely to walk through a forest ready to fight her enemy one on one. She pooled energy into her core, ready to pull it out to her hands, something she hadn't done in years. But her training was strong and thorough, and she had been a very good student. She would hold her own; she would protect what was hers. Her eyes went to Caleb.

As they neared the section where the new pouches had been placed, Caleb moved ahead, extending his senses. Stepping closer to Sam, he murmured, "Witches are on the grounds."

Sam focused through the barrier. "I can feel them. Can you tell how many?"

Tilting his head slightly in concentration, Caleb finally said, "Not sure; at least five."

"There should be seven witches left," Onida said.

"Good to have a solid count," Caleb stated.

Sam looked at Onida and smiled. "You ready?"

Onida merely held up her right hand, and a flaming ball of red energy appeared.

Caleb grinned. Looking from Onida to Sam, he said, "Let's do this," and they stepped past the new medicine pouches and into the arena.

.

The buzz on his radio had sounded a little more than ten minutes ago, and Chief Samuel Adcox checked his watch again. A few minutes and the team atop the ridge would toss the medicine pouches down as close to the trail JT and Max had walked as possible. If the witches left the caves according to plan, Joseph would raise the barrier and it would block them from getting back inside. They would be in the forest for Dean's people to kill. All down the ridgeline the children of the Yakama were waiting for their revenge; Andrew, Poloma, Etenia, Hinto, William and Cheyton, who would likely take over as the next Chief of the Yakama people. They were taking back the forest, taking back their lives.

From his place at the beginning of the ridgeline, Cheyton looked down the cliffs and saw William, then Etenia and Joseph. He knew the others were down further. It was almost time; time to reclaim the land, time to end the threat to their homes and families. He moved to the edge of the ridge and held on until a buzz sounded. Leaning over as far as he dared, Cheyton arched back his arm like a pro ball player and tossed his pouch over the edge. After a couple seconds, it disappeared into the tree cover below. Joseph would activate the barrier and they would join in the search of the caves. The fate of the witches was now in the hands of the hunters.

.

JT took lead as the four made their way through the old containment area.

Ryker glanced at his watch. "The wall in front of the caves should be up."

"Let's hope all the witches left and are out in the woods," Max commented. "You sense anything Jimmy?"

James focused on trying to sense any of the witches. "They know something's up," he murmured, as emotions like giddiness and anticipation blew through his senses. "They're excited."

"Can you get a feel on how many there are?" asked JT.

James shook his head. "I just sense that they're excited."

"Let's hope they're excited enough to come out and play," Max stated, his expression fierce and determined.

They walked for another five minutes, then stopped. Ryker looked up at the medicine pouch strapped up in the branches of a large oak tree. "This is it."

JT lifted his gun and shifted his pack slightly. "Let's get this done," and they stepped across the new barrier line into the field of battle.

.

Adam felt his cell vibrate at his waist and straightened his shoulders. It was time. On his back was a decent-sized pack of bandages, water and Joshua's spell pouches. In his left hand he held three bags of sleeping potions and in his right, a tranquilizer gun. Two of Joshua's spell bags were in his pockets. JT had advised he skirt close to the caves, so the trail Max and JT had used was off limits at the moment. That meant traipsing through a lot of bushes and underbrush. He touched the masking spell bag at his neck, then glanced down at his feet. The pouch would help hide him, but not hide the sound of his footfalls.

Frowning, he turned back and searched for Nayati. It was Odette who sensed his scrutiny and turned. He gestured to the young man, and immediately Odette went over to Nayati, touched his shoulder and pointed to Adam. Adam waved to Odette as Nayati jogged in his direction.

"Let me have your socks," Adam stated without preamble. He sat down on the ground and started pulling off his shoes.

"What?" Nayati stuttered.

"I need your socks."

Nayati frowned, then turned and jogged away.

"Hey!" Adam called, frustrated. Sighing, he figured his bare feet would have the insulation of only one layer. However, a minute later Nayati jogged back holding three pairs.

"From the ranger station," Nayati explained with a smile.

Adam nodded. "Thank you." He pulled one pair over his own socks, then another and the last. When he stood, his feet were covered and insulated against the leaves and twigs. He would still need to be careful or the soles of his feet would be cut and bloodied, but he could move quieter now.

"We could have gotten you a pair of moccasins," Nayati stated.

"I'm too tall and my feet are big," Adam stated. "Finding me a pair that fit in time would have been a challenge."

"Then this is a good plan," Nayati said with a smile.

"It is." Adam's eyes went to Joshua, who was sitting on a log near the barrier, keeping an eye out for Sarah. "Watch out for my friend."

Standing straighter, Nayati nodded and vowed, "I will." Turning, he jogged back to where he'd been sitting and resumed watching the older man's back.

Adam set his boots along the side of the pathway near the ranger station and straightened. Looking into the forest, he murmured, "Hold on, little ones. We're coming."

.

Dean was staring at trees and he was a canvas. If he thought it would do any good, he would have rolled his eyes. He felt odd standing at the edge of the woods with no one around. It was even more odd that he couldn't _see_ he was standing at the edge of the woods with no one around.

As he adjusted to being above the forest and still able to see anywhere inside the forest, his stomach began to settled down. Suddenly the pouches along the north ridge flared to life, spreading a long bright gold wall in front of the caves. It took him a minute to realize the wall didn't have the blue core of Triad magic like the barrier in the forest. Frowning, he remembered Onida had said something about his needing to extend the Triad magic from the center circle along the wall. The moment he thought it, the blue from the main barrier surged to the right and threaded its way through the new section of wall. Brows raised in surprise, he considered again what Onida did as the canvas guardian. She used her energy to affect the barrier by directing it threw the canvas. If Onida was to be believed, now he was the canvas. So, what could he do?

.

JT and Max walked shoulder to shoulder to the left of James and Ryker, who were side by side and five feet to the rear. They'd traversed the forest from the old barrier edge and had stepped through the Triad barrier a few minutes ago. Their senses were on high alert.

"The witches should be heading for somewhere along the barrier now," Max murmured. "They'll have us in their sights. Stay sharp."

Ryker turned and walked backwards a few feet, scouting their sixes. There was a general stillness in the forest, as though animals and birds knew something was happening and had abandoned the battlefield. As a child he'd always had a keen sense of people around him, even if he couldn't see them. He'd further developed that skill in the military. Now he utilized that ability to search for any presence that threatened his own.

JT scanned the area, focused on seeing a witch or witches before they got too close. Each member walked with intensity, searching for any movement in the shadows or leaves shifting contrary to the wind flow. It was only by chance he was looking to the right when a large shape moved out from behind a tree. "They're masking!" he yelled.

The witch appeared suddenly at Max's side and slammed him away as she reached for JT. The Guardian-to-be fired three pyrite rounds into her body. Screaming, the witch shoved him back. He slammed hard into the tree directly behind him and dropped to the ground. Looking down at her middle, the bloody holes immediately filled in.

"They're healing," JT barked.

Ryker hefted the axe over his shoulder and shoved momentum into his swung. The head slammed into the witch's shoulder, severing her arm just above the deltoid muscle. Yanking the blade from her body, he stepped back and let James shoot her chest full of pyrite bullets. The witch howled, clawing at her chest with her remaining arm. Growling, she knocked first James away, then Ryker. Giving them a twisted caricature of a grin, she picked up her arm and held it to her shoulder, allowing the two pieces to fuse back together.

"I hate it when they do that," growled Ryker.

JT darted behind the witch and tossed one of Joshua's spell bags. The bag smacked into her back and split, sending black liquid crawling around her body and eating at her flesh. Screeching, she frantically wiped away the spell. Raising hands that were now bloodied and raw, she slammed a bout of energy and wind into JT, shoving him back into the tree. "Ugh," he grimaced on a groan.

Max picked himself up and raced around in front of her, cutting her off from going after JT. He tossed another of Joshua's spell pouches. This bag emitted the red, volatile mist with sparks of blackness and fire that swirled around the witch's head; Ryker's favorite face-melting spell. This time, the witch raised her arms and clapped, and the mist jumped into her hands. Balling it up, she tossed the spell into the bushes as though it wasn't worth her effort and energy.

"Witches got new skills," Max grumbled, diving over a fallen tree as the witch threw a large branch straight at him.

Ryker stepped out and fired six pyrite bullets in rapid succession. "That was my favorite spell," he complained.

Screeching in pain, the witch flicked out a hand and knocked Ryker back several feet. She started to whirl away, but Max scrambled to his feet and pulled a grenade from his pack even as JT did the same. James joined them and together, they each hurled a grenade at the witch, then turned and ran.

The explosion was massive, with three grenades doing the damage one couldn't. Ryker sat up and looked over the log where he'd landed, nodding with satisfaction at the smoking husk that was the witch. "Nice job."

Max walked up. "That black mist was a new potion from Dad."

"Not as flashy as the face melting one," Ryker commented.

"But she didn't bunch it up and throw it away, either," Max snarked.

Ryker ignored Max's dig and held up his gun. "These bullets aren't doing the damage they did before."

"We should have considered that," JT said.

Max shook his head. "We found something that worked and went with it. Now they've developed a counter."

"We couldn't have known they could counter our weapons that fast," James argued. "We tested them less than twenty-four hours ago."

"Then we need to make sure we don't waste a bullet or a grenade," JT stated. "And we'll need to double, triple tap on the contacts."

The others nodded their agreement.

Ryker doused the witch's remains in holy water and salt, and James flicked a lit match onto the corpse.

"Let's bag us another witch," Max declared.

.

Frustration pounded through him as Dean watched the witches toss Max and JT through the air. With everything in his being he wanted to race over there and fight beside them. He'd also observed how quickly the witch had healed from the pyrite bullets. Growling, he berated himself for not considering the witches would develop a counter to the bullets. They'd simply rushed to develop weapons that had proven effective without considering one important element: the witches had been trapped in these woods for more than a hundred and forty years. Of course they would be familiar with the minerals and elements available in the mountains.

He fought his feelings of uselessness and forced his attention back on how Onida worked with the canvas; she poured her energy through the canvas to fix the barrier, mend holes and burn trees. She had her energy; he had the silver. The base of all Guardian silver was water. Dean studied the forest, the trees, and his people in the field. If he was the canvas, that meant he was also the silver, right? How could he use that to help his team?

.

Caleb moved through the woods like a cat, Onida on his right and four feet behind. He kept his senses alert for witches. They'd been inside the entrapment area for fifteen minutes and had yet to see a one. Considering this containment was much smaller than the former trap, he'd expected to engage them sooner, especially with seven on the grounds.

Sam was about six feet to Caleb's left, searching left and right. The witches had to be coming for the barrier, and he was counting on all of them being in the field and out of the caves. At least one had to be nearby. Why hadn't they attacked?

Caleb suddenly stopped, his head tilted to the side.

Onida started to say something but Sam shook his head.

After standing for about fifty seconds, Caleb pointed to the right.

They headed to the north, toward the cave ridge. After walking for ten minutes, Caleb was beginning to think the witch he'd felt was gone. He stopped again and, while keeping his blocks in place, took a page from his South Dakota experience; he looked out the turret from his mental castle. That's when he realized just how close the witch was. Turning, he shouted, "They're wearing masking spells!" Swinging the battle axe, he was able to gain enough momentum from the swing to bury the axe in the witch's back before she knocked him twenty feet in the air.

Onida pulled energy from her body into her hands and hurled double red balls of fire at the witch. Startled, the witch turned to Onida and rushed her. But Sam's shotgun was already in his hands and he fired the explosive shells into the creature's mid-section. However, just as quick as her body shredded, it mended itself and she disappeared. When she appeared again, she was behind Onida.

Caleb grunted as he hit the ground, but he scrambled quickly to his feet. Seeing the witch appear behind Onida, he pulled the Dragon's Talon from his waistband and hurled it. Such was the power of his throw that the blade buried itself hilt-deep in the witch's forehead, knocking her head back and causing her to stumble. Screeching in agony, sparks crackled around the wound as the witch's face began to burn and blacken.

A small body darted out from a nearby tree and tackled Sam, shoving a crude knife into his side.

"Arrggghh!" Sam yelled, pushing the kid away. The boy fell to the ground but quickly scrambled back to his feet. Lifting a potion bag, the kid threw it in Sam's direction. Turning, Sam was about to run when a ball of fire torched the bag in mid-air, burning it to a cinder. Sam grinned at Onida's well-timed intervention and focused on the boy. Before the kid could get in another charge, Sam yanked the sleeping potion from his pocket and tossed it in the kid's face.

Startled and not knowing what exactly to do with that, the boy frowned and stared down at his feet. A screech from the witch had him flinching, and he ran at Sam again. However, the sleeping potion was already working, and he only got a couple of feet before his body started to shut down. Stumbling to the side, he dropped into a heap on a bed of leaves and lay still.

Caleb raced to the witch. Mindful that he had only a couple more pyrite bullets in his clip before he would need to reload, he grabbed a grenade and hurled it. The witch, however, had seen this trick before and she batted it to the side, where it hit a tree and exploded. "Shit!"

Onida pooled more energy into her hands and a long, blazing sword appeared. Racing forward, she shoved it in the witch's chest, burying it deep. "Caleb!"

Caleb grabbed another grenade and hurled it at the witch, whose knife-hilted head was bowed as she tried to get her fingers around the energy blade. The grenade exploded her chest into a gapping crater.

"Heal that," Caleb snarled.

The witch screamed again and Sam scooped up Caleb's battle axe, raced forward and lopped off her head.

The three walked over and stood over the witch's body, their breathing rapid. Finally, Sam went to the boy and pulled him further away. Caleb leaned down and jerked his knife from the witch's head. A shimmer of pure, cleansing light raced across the Dragon Talon's blade, burning away the witch's blood. Tucking the weapon back into his waistband, Caleb swung his pack around and pulled out a vial of holy water and salt. Dousing the witch, he nodded to Sam, who set her on fire.

"What about the child?" Sam asked.

Onida frowned and stepped forward. "What about that wound?" She leaned over to inspect the knife wound in Sam's side.

"Wound?" Caleb exclaimed, and came over.

"Its fine," Sam stated. "Just grazed the hip bone."

"It's not fine, it needs healing," Onida stated. "Stand still."

She closed her eyes and Sam felt warmth in his side. Soon the pain faded and disappeared all together. Stepping back, Onida smirked and walked away.

Sam looked down and checked out the new skin at his hipbone. "Wow, you're handy to have around."

"Keep your eyes to yourself," Caleb quipped as he walked by to get the child.

Sam grinned. "So, what are we going to do with the kid?"

Caleb lifted the child, took him to a nearby tree and laid him down. "Will he sleep till we're finished here?"

"Joshua said the potion was strong enough to keep the children under for a few hours," Sam said.

Caleb ejected his spent clip of pyrite bullets and reloaded. "How will we find him again?"

Onida walked up to the tree over the boy, put her palm on the trunk and focused. A small burning X appeared on the tree."

Sam walked forward. "Okay, that's good. But how will we find that?"

"I can find it," Onida said.

"Oh, good then." Sam turned to Caleb and said, "Did you see the witch heal from the pyrite bullets?"

Caleb nodded. "They've upped their protections. It took a lot more bullets to take her down than before."

Sam looked at Caleb but didn't say what they were both thinking; did they have enough ammunition to take all the witches down today? "Your knife did some damage. We can use that."

Caleb nodded. Jaw tightening, he looked around the forest. "Do you sense anything?"

Sam shook his head. "But if they're wearing something like a masking potion, we wouldn't. We're going to have to open ourselves up more."

Nodding, Caleb focused his abilities on finding another witch. "There's another witch further north."

"We're getting closer to the caves," Sam stated.

"I thought they would head for the barrier," Onida said, frowning.

"They want to use the children," Sam said, slinging his pack back over his shoulders.

"They should have run while they could," Caleb said, his eyes on the ridge.

"Wouldn't have helped," Sam stated, his eyes hard. "They're dead either way."

Caleb glanced at Sam, taking in the Advisor's fierce expression and nodded. "Then let's not keep them waiting."

.

Adam walked closely along the ridge base, stepping carefully. In his youth his mother had him spend time with the Mattaponi tribe in Virginia. One of the tribal elders had taken him under his wing and took him scouting in the forest several times. Coming from a single parent home, Adam enjoyed spending time in the company of the men. While the Indians of the Mattaponi tribe didn't speak a lot, they communicated much. He found the wisdom of speaking only when they had something meaningful to say a welcome trait in the cacophony of the outside world. It was why he'd never been uncomfortable with Odette's silence. When she did speak, it was worth waiting for.

He turned a corner and saw the darkness of a cave opening. Standing behind a nearby tree, he waited, listening. Three, five, eight minutes passed and there was no sound from either nearby or from inside the cave.

Moving away from the tree, he walked quietly to the cave opening and hovered outside. Still, there was no sound. He wished he had someone here to watch his back, but he couldn't stay outside all day. Pulling a small stone cup from his pocket, he peeled the plastic away and with one word lit the contents. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside.

Holding up the light, he walked carefully forward, searching the corners and the shadows for anything that might indicate something other than wildlife lived here. It took almost fifteen minutes before he conceded that no one had been inside this cave. Carefully he extinguished the small cup light, murmured a word to cool the ingredients and replaced the plastic cover. Slipping the cup back in his pocket, he walked out of this cave on his way to search another.

.

Samuel pulled into the dirt lot near the ranger station and parked. The side doors of the van opened and several jubilant young people climbed out, all talking and chattering about their adventure. Smiling, he pushed open the driver's door and climbed out.

"How did it go?" Joshua asked, walking over.

"Mission accomplished," Samuel said. "And you?"

Joshua looked back to where the barrier had been and shook his head. "She wasn't there."

Samuel followed Joshua's gaze. "Really? I felt certain she would be."

"As did I." After a moment, he turned back to Samuel and said, "Are you ready to head in?"

Samuel nodded. "We are. The kids are excited to help the children. They're inside the ranger station getting some water." He looked around. "Nayati?"

"He's in the triage tent folding bandages."

"I'll stop in before we go," Samuel smiled, and walked to the tent.

Odette walked up to Joshua and stood until Joshua said, "Yes?"

"I'm coming," she said.

"To search the caves?"

Odette nodded.

Joshua frowned. He wasn't remotely aware of Odette's stamina or hiking ability. But then, he didn't know anyone else's either. She was a very good doctor, and that might come in handy. Nodding, he said, "Thank you."

Samuel exited the tent followed by Nayati. As he approached Joshua, Nayati veered off and disappeared inside the ranger station. "We're ready to head in," Samuel said.

A minute later the young people spilled from the station house and gathered around Joshua.

Looking at all the young, eager faces, he said, "Even though we'll be behind the barrier, we don't know if all the witches left the caves. Be watchful, be careful. Also, some of the children may attack us out of fright." He nodded to Samuel, who handed each young person a bandana and two small bags. "These are sleeping potions," Joshua explained. "If a child gets past me, Adam, Odette or Samuel, use the potion on them. You don't need to open the bag; just throw it in their path. The child should soon fall asleep. Make sure your mouth and nose are covered with the bandana; we don't want you falling asleep as well."

There were smiles and a few laughs from the youths.

"Are we going into the caves?" Hinto asked.

Joshua shook his head. "No. You're the relay. Adam's already inside searching the caves. Odette and I will join him. When we find a child, we'll pass them out to Samuel, who will pass that child to…"

"Cheyton," Samuel said, "Cheyton will walk back along the ridge and hand the child to William, and come back to me. William will take that child to Hinto, who will pass the child to Andrew, then to Lonan. Poloma and Etenia will be at the end of the ridge here to help take the children to Doctor Etsitty and the other trauma volunteers." He looked to the kids before him. "If we find any children, most should be asleep when they come to you and you'll have to carry them to the next person on the relay. It will be exhausting work, but these kids have been through a traumatic experience, and we're going to get them out."

Joshua looked to each of the young people and said, "Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's go," Joshua said, and he walked past the ranger station, leading the youngsters into the woods.

.

Caleb stepped into a small clearing and felt a shift in the breeze. He turned just as a witch darted past a tree heading straight for him. Running, he emptied his clip into her body, and was dismayed to see her chest heal as fast as the pyrite bullets tore her up. This witch was a faster healer than the other one. "Damn it," he muttered, trying to get out of her way. Instead, she swung a long arm and knocked him back ten feet to the forest ground. "Ugh," he groaned after tumbling through some very thorny bushes. Climbing to his feet, he muttered, "This is getting old."

Onida pummeled the witch with three fire balls in quick secession and Sam tossed a grenade. Those made more of an impact than the bullets, and the witch stumbled. Sam rushed her with the axe held high ready to take her head, but the witch grabbed his arm mid-swing. Snatching the blade away, she dragged Sam off his feet while tossing his axe into a nearby thicket.

Mindful of avoiding Sam, Onida hurled another dizzying array of yellow and red energy orbs at the witch, all of which connected. The reddish gold light spread rapidly, eating her flesh as it crawled across her body. The witch twisted and screeched, dropping Sam to the ground, where he scrambled to the side in enough time to dodge another blow.

Caleb was just about to reach into his pack for a grenade when he felt something cool in his hand. Frowning, he glanced down and was surprised to see a blob of silver lying in his palm. The silver broke into four parts, each of which twirled itself into a small ball. Smiling, Caleb thought, _Deuce_.

The witch stalked Onida as she kept hurling fire at the witch. Caleb knew Onida couldn't keep that up or she'd use all her energy. Jumping to his feet, he hurled one of the small balls of silver at the witch and watched as it splattered on her chest.

The shriek was deafening in its intensity, and the witch pawed at her chest in pain. Caleb slid two of the remaining balls in his pocket and hefted the other as he walked closer. Suddenly the ball in his hand stretched out into a long, thin rapier, and Caleb murmured, "Damn," as he shoved it through the witch's chest and yanked downward. Sam was on his heels and shoved a grenade into the bloody wound, and they all turned and ran.

The explosion knocked them off their feet.

After the backlash quieted, Sam twisted around and stared back at the witch parts while Caleb leaned back and started to laugh. "What was…? Did you use silver?" Sam asked.

Caleb nodded. "I'm ready to throw a grenade, and damn if a bunch of silver doesn't just appear in my hand and roll up into four neat little balls." He took one of the silver balls from his pocket and handed it to Sam.

"But that last thing wasn't a ball," Sam said.

"No. I was about to throw the second one, and the silver ball turned itself into a rapier."

Sam grinned and pocketed the small ball. "Dean.

.

Dean leaned over, breathing heavily. He'd managed to get some silver for Caleb to use, but damn, if that wasn't a chore. The witches were familiar with the minerals and elements of the areas, so they could develop counters to their weapons. One thing they _couldn't_ do was develop a defense against the silver.

Through his years as Guardian, he'd become an expert at turning liquid into silver rings. This situation, however, posed several new challenges. First, he needed liquid to make the silver. Since he hadn't detected any ponds inside the woods, that meant using rain from wherever he could get it. Second, he needed to turn the water into silver without the ability to touch it. A couple nights before he had pictured the silver as branches and leaves, and without his touch, the silver had changed. That experience would be his guide. The last challenge was how to get the silver to his team. When the barrier fronting the caves had gone up, he'd been able to spread the Triad magic because the cave section was touching the Triad barrier. So, what would his team touch? Early morning rain had fallen on the forest, so trees, branches, leaves, bushes, and the ground were all wet; all were sources to move the silver.

When Caleb, Onida and Sam were fighting the witches, he'd waited until Caleb went down and his palm was wet from having come in contact with the damp ground. Focusing on the dampness, the moisture became silver and it had helped Sam, Caleb and Onida take out the witch. Smiling at this small success, he turned to watch JT and James, and his smile dropped away….

.

Adam approached the second cave and stopped outside again. He stood about five yards away facing the other direction until he got his breathing under control. Climbing along the hillside while trying to stay near the ridge edge and not get caught on bushes and trees was tiring. If he didn't get some help soon, this was going to take forever. He wished he could see exactly where the barrier Joshua talked about was located. If it was further out than Joshua and Samuel said, then maybe he could walk on the trail.

When his breathing eased, he turned and looked toward the cave, focusing his attention now on listening. This time he could detect a little scuffling, but it was indistinct. There was no way to tell if it was humans or animals. Frustrated, he was trying to figure out what to do when he felt someone behind him. Turning, he relaxed when he saw Joshua in the distance, followed by Odette. The relief he felt was immense. He raised a hand and waited.

Joshua moved along the ridge wall, his face wet with sweat. He hadn't realized how strenuous this would be, and he was concerned about moving children back to the parking area along this path. It was rugged and the footing unstable, especially if one was carrying a child. He looked down at the path Max and JT had probably climbed from the trail below. Where were the bags? Since they'd been tossed and weren't placed, was there was a way to find them?

A touch on his arm had him turning to see Odette directly behind him, her brows raised in question. Nodding, he climbed on until he was close to Adam.

Adam held up a hand for them to wait outside before he turned and stepped into the cave. Lifting his cup light around, he lit the crevices. This one was deeper than the last, and his heart was beating wildly as he carefully walked further inside. It was in a corner deep within that he found something; a small pink sneaker. His breath caught in his throat. Looking around, he didn't see anyone, but this cave had obviously held a child. With renewed concentration, he searched through every inch, looking for a back exit or a side tunnel. When he came up with nothing, he sighed and returned to the entrance where Joshua and Odette were waiting.

Holding up a pink shoe, he pointed to the next cave.

Joshua frowned and looked back the way they'd come, then down to the trail below. "We need to find the barrier," he whispered.

Adam's brows rose. _How_, he mouthed.

Joshua thought about that a moment, then abruptly reached into his pocket for one of the face-melting spell bags. The ingredients were of a malevolent nature rather than benign. Maybe they would stop at the barrier. Opening one of the bags, he pulled out a pinch of powder and granules and tossed them in the air. The ingredients drifted a bit, then toward the bottom of the hill they crackled red against something. The barrier.

Turning to Adam, Joshua motioned for them to step inside the cave. Once they were inside, he said, "We can't take the children back along the same path."

"You want to find the bags?" Adam said, incredulously. "How are you going to do that, and why wasn't this discussed before?"

Joshua felt stung by the criticism for Dean's sake. Dean's planning on this hunt had been outstanding, considering the numerous moving parts that needed accounting for, especially in such a short timeframe.

Like most hunts, they didn't have weeks to analyze, organize and execute their plan. Unlike other hunts, this one was exceptionally complicated with several pieces on the board. Led by Dean, they had been incredibly organized and detailed in figuring a plan to take out the witches. That there would be unexpected roadblocks was a given. What they did so well as hunters was to remove them. But then, Adam wasn't a hunter.

"The situation right now is getting the bags down the hill and positioning them so we can use the path to carry the children," Joshua stated in a low, quiet tone. "I'll take Cheyton and the others with me and we'll reposition the bags. You and Odette continue on and find the children. When you find them, we'll be ready to take them out."

Adam nodded slowly. Joshua was right, nearly every plan needed tweaks. He supposed that in a hunter's line of work, their tweaks needed to be in the moment. Lips quirking in a slight smile, he nodded.

Together they went back outside, and Joshua went down the line to explain the situation to Samuel. "The kids will stay on the hill till we repositioned the medicine pouches onto the path. Then you can start placing the guys down there. They'll be protected by the barrier."

Samuel stared down the hill, and sighed. He was uneasy taking the children closer to the barrier than absolutely necessary. He was responsible for these kids; responsible to their parents for their safety. Nodding once, he said, "I'll take Lonan and Andrew toward camp. They'll be at the end of the line. They're too young and have no fighting experience. Hinto, William and Cheyton have fighting and martial arts experience. They'll go with you."

Joshua nodded. "Thank you."

Samuel went to tell the others. Though Lonan and Andrew weren't happy about returning to the beginning of the trail, Samuel promised that once the bags were settled, they would reevaluate the situation. After a moment of conversation with Cheyton, Samuel and the other two teens turned and went back the way they'd come.

Cheyton came over to Joshua and murmured, "Give me your spell bag. I'll scout the pouches. Most of us threw them as close to the path as we could. It shouldn't take too long to reposition them."

Joshua sighed with relief and nodded. They would be prepared in short order

.

JT walked slowly, watching the shadows for any movement. Max kept five feet behind, keeping an eye on JT's back and on the bushes. He knew JT could see the witches, but it was strange that the hags didn't seem to be running for the barrier. They'd already gone in further than he imagined they would.

James frowned. He could sense the witch's excitement, but he couldn't see where they were. It was maddening. Opening himself up a bit further he reached out, trying to sense any witches in the area, or children, he supposed. He didn't like the idea of kids in the mix, but they needed to be prepared.

Ryker surveyed behind them, his tread nearly silent as he followed behind James and to the left of JT and Max. Thus he was the first to see three children running in their direction. "Incoming!" he called.

"James, Ryker," JT barked. He kept scanning ahead for the witches while Max eyed the rear. As Ryker and James took on the children, the witch came in from the left. One second JT was standing there, and next he was dangling in the air, several feet of space beneath his boots and the ground. "Crap!"

Max fired several rounds into the witch's stomach. While the chest was a more effective target, he was trying not to hit JT.

JT held his gun point blank and fired into the witch's throat. Oddly enough, as the bullets went in her skin healed over and over again. The witch dug her claws into his shoulders as he reached into his jacket pocket for a grenade. Yet, instead of a grenade, he felt a small, cool piece of metal.

Max darted around behind the witch and swung the battle axe, burying it deep in her back. Screaming, the witch slammed Max into a tree.

Pulling it out, JT barely registered a silver ball before he smashed it into the witch's throat. The orb cracked spilling silver down her neck and onto her chest. Screeching in pain, the witch dropped him and clawed at her own body, trying to escape the silver.

Two girls and one boy attacked James and Ryker, two with sticks sharpened to fine points, and one with a pouch in her hand.

"Potion!" James shouted. He tossed his sleeping potion at the girl just as she threw her own spell bag at them.

Before the girl's bag went even three feet a large, silver tree erupted from the wet ground directly in front of James. Her bag hit the tree, and the tree collapsed back into the forest floor, pulling the bag with it.

For a surreal moment, James, Ryker and all three children stood looking at the spot where the silver tree had gone. The kids looked up at the two men, their mouths hanging open in shock and surprise. James took the opportunity to toss another sleeping spell bag at the boy, who caught it and frowned. Then his eyes drooped and in another couple of seconds he dropped to the ground. The girls' eyes widened in shock and they turned to run. But Ryker tossed a bag in front of them, and soon they were both on the ground.

Max clamored to his feet and ran to JT, pulling him back away from the witch. Then he scooped up the battle axe and charged. Still screeching, the witch bared her teeth and raised her arm. Darting around her swipe, Max used an old log to gain momentum and leapt into the air, swinging the axe. The blade sliced through the witch's neck, severing her head.

Breathing hard, Max quickly doused the witch with holy water and salt, and set her on fire before jogging back to JT. Examining his friend's bloodied shoulder, he asked, "How's the pain?"

"Fine," JT said, gripping Max's hand and getting to his feet. "James! Ryker!"

"Clear!" Ryker called.

"Good!" James shouted.

Ryker walked over to the kids and retrieved the sleeping potions. "That tree…"

"Dad," James said, grinning. "It's was dad."

"Dean? How did he do that?"

"He's the Guardian," James chuckled.

"What did you toss at the witch that had her going mental?" Max asked, cleaning JT's shoulder with a wet wipe and covering it with antibiotic cream.

"Is JT all right?" James asked, running over to his brother followed by Ryker.

"He's fine," Max said, putting combat gauze on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Can you hand me my pack?" JT asked James.

The younger man grabbed his brother's backpack off the wet ground and handed it over.

JT looked inside. Smiling, he pulled out five silver balls.

"What are those?" Ryker asked, coming over to stand behind James.

"Silver," JT said. "Dad put them there."

"When?" James asked, kneeling down and touching the cool orbs.

"I don't know," JT said. "They're weren't there when I packed the bag last night."

"Well, Dean grew a silver tree a couple minutes ago," Ryker stated. "The tree ate a spell bag and then went back into the ground."

"The tree _ate_ a spell bag?" Max questioned incredulously.

James chuckled. "No one believed it, not even the kids. We put them to sleep while they were staring at the disappearing silver."

"They all right?" Max asked, looking up.

"They're fine," James said.

"What are we going to do with them?"

JT looked around. "Why don't we mark a tree with Triad magic so we can find them again."

"Can we do that without bringing the witches to them?" James asked.

JT ran a hand down his face. "I'm open to suggestions."

"I'll mark the tree with a locator spell," Ryker said.

"How will we see it, on a map?" Max asked.

Ryker nodded. He pulled his wand and walked up to a large tree. Carefully he made a symbol in the wood and murmured a couple words. The symbol glowed softly.

"Let's lay them under the tree and cover them with leaves," JT said.

James went over and picked up one of the girls and laid her at the base of the tree. "Hopefully the witches will leave them alone until we can take them out of the forest." Ryker and Max each brought a child over to the tree. Quickly they shoveled leaves and twigs over the children's legs.

JT picked up his backpack and slung it gingerly over his shoulders. He slipped one silver ball in his pocket, than handed each member of the team a silver ball. "Our weapons aren't as effective as they were before, but we've got the silver and dad watching over us." Meeting each man's eyes, he said, "Let's finish this."

.

Sam walked carefully. Glancing at his watch, he noted it had been almost an hour since the Triad barrier had gone up and they'd entered the forest. Moving closer to Caleb, he tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a tree.

The three of them moved toward a large red cedar and took cover near its massive trunk.

"It's almost time," Sam murmured.

Caleb nodded and pulled out his cell. Glancing around for a moment, he quickly texted JT; _Two_.

Sam kept his eyes on the woods, watching to the left of the cedar while Onida keep an eye on the right. A minute later there was a buzz.

Caleb looked down and saw; _Two_. "Four down, three to go."

"Then let's do it," Sam said.

"Can you sense one?" Onida asked quietly.

Caleb closed his eyes and checked out the area. After a moment, he frowned. In the direction of the caves, there was a darkness; more like a blank spot than a witch. Opening his eyes he stared northeast of their position. "There's something…" Turning, he glanced at Sam.

Sam nodded. Opening himself up, he felt the hole. Perplexed, he extended his psychic ability a little more and his eyes widened. "Directly ahead," he hissed.

Expanding his senses directly ahead, Caleb searched for the black hole of darkness. Even still, he was surprised when the witch appeared just three feet from his position and grabbed him up in her arms. This witch was massive, easily nine feet tall with enormous shoulders and elongated arms. She hissed in his face and Caleb unloaded his entire clip of pyrite bullets into her stomach. Holding him off to the side, she looked down at her already healed middle and literally, Caleb could hear her chest rumbling in a purr. Quickly he palmed a small silver ball and snarled, "Heal from this, bitch," shoving the ball into her neck.

Instantly Caleb was falling. Her screech loosened his knees and he collapsed, one hand covering his ear while the other tried desperately to hang on to his gun. "AARRHHHGG!" he screamed as blood dripped from his nose.

Sam stumbled at the sound emanating from the witch. He had maneuvered behind her while she'd been occupied with Caleb. But the lower decibel cadence of her screech had his heart racing and him struggling to retain his footing. When he heard the Knight's cry he readied to hurl the battle axe at her back. However, before he could complete the action, the witch casually reached behind and flicked him away. Sam sprawled face down on the forest ground. "Damn it," he growled and scrambled to his feet.

A wave of rage rose inside Onida when she saw Caleb bleeding on the ground and Sam tossed in the air. "Not on my watch," she growled. Energy flowed from her body into a massive flaming orb of red, pulsing power. "Arrgghh," she cried as she launched the mass at the witch, throwing the creature back and setting her body on fire.

Caleb scrambled closer to Onida, wiping the blood from his face. Frantically he searched for Sam, and he sagged in relief when he saw him through the smoke, already on his feet.

A massive cawing of pain and fury erupted from the witch as she slowly stood. Idly wiping flames from her arms and torso, she was a sight to behold as she stepped forward. Clothing and body blackened; flaming, smoldering patches of skin and fabric scattered across her frame and her throat a melted mess from the silver, she actually smiled. "Yaotlapializtli," she hissed, almost dancing toward Onida. "Ya'at'eeh. (Welcome)"

Onida kept her distance, watching the massive witch moved gracefully in her direction. "Philámayaye, (Thank you)" she replied sarcastically.

Sam didn't even try to get close this time; he merely hefted the axe over his shoulder and hurled it at the witch's back. Instead of hitting her, however, the weapon disintegrated in mid-air.

Without hesitation, Sam pulled the silver ball from his pocket and charged the witch. Before he got too close, he veered to the right, hurling the silver ball with all the strength he could manage at the witch's back. The silver hit the witch's back, causing her to arch and screech. The sound was deafening, and Sam staggered, covering his ears as best he could.

Onida smacked her hands together and pulled them slowly, vertically apart; left palm low and open upward, right hand rising above it, palm down. In the space between grew a helix cone of entwined yellow, red and pure white energy. Pulsing with power, Onida flipped the spiral on its side and thrust it with all her might at the witch.

The explosion generated a shock wave that spiraled out in all directions, knocking Caleb and Sam to the ground. Onida felt the energy backlash just as a small body tackled her and threw her down. Without a conscious thought, she had the sleeping potion in her hand and thrust it into the pre-teen boy's face. The child's eyes opened wide and he immediately dropped to the forest floor.

Amazingly enough, the witch was still on her feet after Onida's attack. Caleb growled and ran toward the witch. Ducking behind a fallen log, he pulled three grenades from his pack. "Down!" he shouted to Sam and Onida. Hurling all three grenades, he ducked behind a nearby cedar as a second blowback of concussive energy swept out from the detonation zone. When he looked around the tree, however, the witch remained. Damn, he knew what this was: an Alpha, the coven leader. His eyes went to Sam, who stared at the smoking, yet standing, witch. Maybe nothing short of the silver could end her.

Not knowing whether he'd be able to reach Dean, not knowing whether the witch would hear or not, he thought, _Deuce, we need a big-ass silver cannonball to take down the Alpha bitch_. Hoping Dean heard in his present state, he nodded to Sam hand held up four fingers, then held up his last two grenades. Sam also held up two, and together they tossed their pairs at the witch's feet.

The huge witch glanced down, then over at Caleb and smiled.

Caleb growled; the thing had smiled. This wasn't good.

When the grenades exploded, the witch merely disappeared and reappeared a few feet back. Onida gathered a large amount of her energy and formed seven flaming knives, and shoved them toward the witch at breakneck speed. Instead of running, the witch merely waved her hand and the knives veered to the side, two hitting Caleb; one in his shoulder and one his forearm.

"Caleb!" Onida shouted.

The witch flicked a hand and Onida went spinning ten feet away. Grunting, she climbed to her feet and started back to the witch when a flash of light flickered off to her right. Turning, her eyes widened and it was as though the world shuddered into a slow motion sequence. A young girl with long tangled hair and claw-tipped fingers formed a glowing ball in her hand and hurled it at Onida.

Onida dodged to the side and landed in a heap, her mind not fully comprehending what she'd just seen. _Yaotlapializtli_. The girl formed another ball and hurled it, but this time Onida was prepared. Reaching out, she caught the ball in her hand and absorbed the energy into her body.

The young girl's eyes widened in surprise. Frowning, she stalked closer and started to form another ball. But Onida waved a hand and doused it before the child had a chance to throw it.

Everyone was watching the strange duet playing itself out. Sam and Caleb's eyes met, and Caleb pointed to the witch, then looked upward. Sam's eyes shot upward. A silvery mist was forming over the witch's head. Dean was working.

The massive witch was unconcerned with either Caleb or Sam. Instead, she was completely fixated and amused at watching Onida deal with the young guardian.

Frustrated, the girl came closer, but when she tried to form more energy, Onida waved a hand and lifted the energy into the air and rolled it into a ball. She let it dance in front of the child for a moment, then abruptly hurled it at the witch.

Unprepared for the attack, the energy ball hit the witch directly in the face, causing her to scream in anger. Turning that anger on the girl, she reached out and threw a dark mist at the child. Onida raced over and stood in front of the girl, her hands up, a shield of startling blue between her palms. The blue net caught the dark mist, and Onida folded the energy around the darkness and shoved it into the ground.

The witch shrieked again, and Sam took advantage of her anger and slammed his knife, hilt deep, into her back. Caleb came at her from the front and emptied his clip of his pyrite rounds into her body before she psychically lifted him high and tossed him away.

Landing with a painful grunt, Caleb glanced above the witch and saw that the silvery mist had thickened into a dense cloud. He met eyes with Sam, and Sam nodded; they needed to keep the witch in place.

Onida had seen the cloud forming and shoved another energy ball at the witch all the while keeping her own body between the Alpha and the girl behind her.

The child seemed utterly confused by the entire situation. Frowning, she peeked around Onida's side and looked at the witch, who had shrieked and tossed Sam through the air. Looking up at Onida, she watched as the older woman caught another dark magic cloud thrown their way and shove it into a nearby tree. The tree buckled, and a large branch split away and hit the ground with a tremendous thud.

Sam fired more pyrite bullets into the witch's back, and he and Caleb kept up a relentless barrage of bullets and grenades, aided by Onida's energy fire until, in one felled swoop, the cloud above the witch sped downward and poured itself over her entire frame like a thick, silvery net.

Startled, the witch tried to shove at the wet silver, but it tightened across her body; the more she struggled the tighter it became. When she opened her mouth to scream, the silver immediately took the advantage and poured itself down her throat. Her eyes bulged as she gagged and choked.

"Damn, Deuce," Caleb murmured as he crawled once more off the forest floor.

The silver seemed to become a living thing seeking a place to crawl, and it did so through the witch's nose, her ears, it even crawled up and seeped into her eyes. The witch couldn't scream any longer as the silver tightened into a living shell.

Sam limped over to Caleb and checked him over for wounds.

"I'm fine," Caleb said. "Just tired of being tossed into everything; bushes, trees, the ground. You?"

"Same," Sam murmured. Pulling an antibiotic wipe from his pack, he pulled Caleb's shirt aside, and treated the knife wound from Onida's energy knife and slapped on a combat bandaged.

"Ow," Caleb complained.

"Serves you right," Sam grumbled. Moving to Caleb's side, they stood together and watched as Dean dealt with the witch.

The silver was slithering all over the witch's body, with more coming down from the damp cloud over her head and crawling up over her feet from the forest floor. It was a sight to behold. Then suddenly, the silver began to glow. Caleb and Sam both felt the heat emanating from the metal. Eyes widening, they rushed over to Onida and both children and hurriedly pulled them away.

When the metal became too hot, it abruptly shattered into a million scalding shards, scattering all over the forest floor. In seconds, there was only the crackling of hot metal on crisp, dry leaves.

Caleb, Sam, Onida and the child merely stared at the heated bits of metal everywhere.

"Think we need to salt and burn those?" Caleb asked.

Sam chuckled. "I think Dean already did that."

Onida smiled. Then suddenly, she turned to the children. The boy was still asleep. The girl was staring at the remains of the witch, her eyes wide and her mouth open in astonishment. Onida looked to Caleb. Someone else needed to approach the child. She'd used her hands to create the energy balls; she didn't want the child to think she was attacking her now.

Caleb stepped over and leaned down. "Hey." He pointed to his chest. "Caleb," he said, "Caleb."

The girl stared at him a moment, then her lip trembled and a trail of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Aww," Caleb murmured. Lifting his hand slowly, he cupped her cheek like he'd seen Dean do numerous times to his boys when they were small and upset. He ran his thumb back and forth across the wet surface saying, "Shhhh. It's all right, it's all right. There, now; it'll be okay. Shhhh."

Suddenly the child threw herself into Caleb's arms and began crying; deep, gut wrenching sobs that broke Caleb's heart.

Sam and Onida stood by watching, waiting for the child to calm. Just then, the forest went silent.

Caleb's head jerked up.

Onida looked around, bewildered at the sudden stillness. "What…?"

Sam frowned. "What happened? What's wrong?" He could hear birds and buzzing. Then he realized the Triad magic was gone. "It's not the forest, it's the magic."

Caleb cradled the child in his arms and held her close. Looking up at Onida, he said, "You know what's happening?"

Frowning, Onida said slowly, "I think Dean might be unconscious. The barrier just went down."

.

Dean groaned and opened his eyes. Frowning, all he saw a green blur. As his vision and mind cleared, he realized all the green above was leaves and branches. The canvas, he remembered. He was the canvas now. What he really wanted was just to be Dean again.

Moaning slightly, he rolled over onto his side and froze until the nausea he felt subsided, then he crawled to his knees. Taking out the Alpha witch had drained him of nearly all his strength, and his heart was still racing. Gulping, a hand to his stomach, Dean focused on the barrier … and nearly passed out again, this time from shock. No longer was the barrier a vibrant golden light with the blue center. It was hanging low and nearly gone.

Frantic, he stumbled to his feet. Okay, all right, focus, think. Onida said working with the canvas was like being in a dream; anything could happen in a dream. So, if he could imagine the barrier up, then it would be up, right? Focusing on the barrier, he imagined it vibrant and bright. The light flickered, then sagged again. Damn it! He tried once more and not even a flicker. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to remain calm. So, what did Onida use to repair or fix the barrier? She used her energy. What he had was the silver. The silver came from water; he'd tossed water on the canvas and shoved it in to take over as Guardian, therefore silver, or water, was his _energy_. But the forest was drying up as the morning wore on, and he'd pulled water from a lot of other areas in order to make a cloud big enough to kill the Alpha witch. Where could he get more?

An idea popped into his head, and Dean fumbled for the holy water in his pocket. Okay, he'd doused the canvas with water before. He could do that again and raise the barrier. Turning around, it suddenly it struck him that he had no idea where the canvas was! All he could see was the forest! Son of a… He couldn't waste the small flask of water by throwing it around the meadow _hoping_ to hit the canvas. Suddenly, he frowned. Metaphysics, the canvas, he was fused with the canvas, he was the canvas…

Quickly he popped the top off the flask, took a deep breath and drank the holy water. Then he focused on bringing up the barrier. Suddenly the barrier went golden and bright with power, and the blue thread through the center pulsed with light. His shoulders sagged. Metaphysics were weird. How his drinking water translated to the woods was beyond him, and right now he didn't care. He was the canvas and he was the silver. He was also the Guardian of the Brotherhood. The barrier was back up.

Sweeping the forest with his canvas-vision, he could feel two more witches on the playing field, one a particularly large, black shadow stalking JT, James, Max and Ryker…

.

Caleb's psychic senses brightened, and he glanced over at Onida. She was smiling.

"He got the barrier back up," Onida said with relief, "he's fine."

Sam sighed and nodded, his heart finally calming its wild beating. Dean was fine. Stepping closer to Onida, he murmured, "What are we going to do with her?"

"Take her with us." Onida said, as though surprised Sam would ask.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We _are_ going to take her out with us, but right now, we've got more witches to kill."

"She'll have to come with us," Caleb said. "We're deep in the woods. We can't take the time to take her to the forest edge."

Onida watched the girl. She was almost asleep in Caleb's arms, worn out from shock, terror and trauma. They couldn't take her with them; watching more death would only bring about more suffering. "I'll take her out of the forest."

Caleb's eyes went to Onida. "What?"

"I know where we came in; I'll take her out. I can also check on Dean, make sure he's all right."

Caleb ran his hand over the young girl's head, and finally nodded. Grunting, he tried to stand, and only got there with Sam's help. Setting the girl down, he tilted her head up to his and pointed to Onida. "Onida," he said. "Onida."

Onida smiled and held out her hand.

The girl tucked herself into Caleb's side and, with chin down, watched Onida carefully.

Onida thought for a moment, then came over and bent down a little. Holding out her hand, she pulled energy from her body and focused on making twinkling white lights in her hand. The lights swirled in a small tornado, sparkling and dancing on Onida's palm. Carefully, she reached out and took the girl's hand, pulled it to her and let the light dance onto the child's palm.

The girl's eyes widened with delight as the glimmering tornado picked up speed. Smiling, she looked at Onida, and Onida touched the top of the glimmering lights and blue swirled down with the glittering white. A small squeal came from the girl. Hesitantly, the child reached out and touched the top of the tornado, and yellow filtered down through the small column of swirling lights.

Onida nodded and grinned. "Well done," she praised. Slowly she reached out and scooped up the lights, lifted her hand and let them dance off into the forest. Looking back at the girl, she pointed to her chest and said, "Onida."

The girl cocked her head to the side, watching.

"Never mind," Onida said. "It's all right." She held out her hand and smiled.

Cautiously, the girl put her hand in Onida's.

"We'll meet you at the drop off site," Onida said to Caleb and Sam.

.

Adam approached the third cave and stood outside, Odette on his heels. This cave was circled on JT's map, so a witch had been inside. He hoped it wasn't there now. He looked down and saw Joshua walking on the trail below. He was coming back from up ahead, his eyes lifted up the hill. When he saw Adam, he raised a hand and nodded. If Adam found any children, they were ready.

Waiting and listening, Adam strained to hear something from inside the cave. With cup light in hand, he was prepared to enter when his head jerked up. He'd heard a small scuffling sound. Looking back at Odette, he nodded and stepped inside.

The darkness was thick and the air cold inside the cave. Adam kept his back to the wall as he walked silently in his socks. The roof was high overhead, and the walls wide. This cave was much larger than the other two he'd searched. When he saw a ring of stones surrounding a banked fire, he knew he was in the right place.

On high alert, he headed toward the back of the cave. There were a few straight forward turns before he reached what looked like a large cavern inside the cave. He halted outside, listening. There were shuffles and the occasional small sound, but that was it. There was nothing for it; he rounded the corner and stepped into a nightmare.

Several large cages were built along the walls, and inside were children of all ages and sizes, the eyes staring at him hollow with terror and emptiness. His heart lodged in his throat. Carefully, slowly, he moved toward the first cage and leaned down. All eyes watched as he tugged on the lock. Frowning, he focused his energy and touched the lock, and it popped open. Smiling, he slowly, very slowly, opened the cage door. The children backed up. Adam watched them, wondering what to do. He needed help.

Making a decision, he carefully pulled his radio from his pocket and said, "Joshua…"

A moment later Joshua answered. "Yes?"

The children's eyes went wide and they shrank back further into the darkness.

"I need help. Now."

"Coming."

Adam slid the radio back in his pocket. He didn't want to open the other cages until he'd secured these children, and he didn't want to put these kids to sleep and move on, because watching their fellow prisoners fall to the ground wouldn't be helpful to their terror levels. Slowly, he lowered himself down and sat cross-legged on the ground. Pointing to himself, he said, "Adam."

The children jerked at hearing his voice. One small boy tilted his head and frowned.

Adam pointed to himself again and said, "Adam. Adam." He watched them and the little boy for a second, then said, "It's going to be all right. We're bringing help. It will be all right."

The small boy crawled forward. He couldn't have been more than four. Watching Adam, he finally murmured, "Help."

Adam nodded. "Help."

The child studied him for a moment, then apparently decided to take a chance. He crawled forward until he reached Adam, then crawled straight into his lap.

Stunned, Adam's arms went around the boy and he held him close. Slowly, he started rocking the child back and forth, murmuring, "Shhh, it's all right. Shhhhh, you're going to be fine."

"Help," came the boy's plaintive plea again, and Adam knew he would be traumatized by this experience for a long time.

The other children slowly crawled forward, following the littlest one's example, and clustered around Adam, wanting to touch him, wanting to be near him.

Adam looked over at the other cages; children's hands were reaching out through the cages in an attempt to get to him.

When Joshua walked in, he halted in stunned surprised. Little hands still in the cages lifted and reached out for him. "Oh my…" he turned to Odette standing behind him and hissed, "Get help now."

Odette turned and jogged from the cave.

Adam turned and looked to Joshua, his eyes brimming with more painful emotion than Joshua had ever seen in his friend's eyes.

"Stay sitting," Joshua said, though speaking at all was difficult when his throat was tight with emotion. Slowly he moved to the second cage and fiddled with the lock. The children inside didn't move back this time. Instead, they were watching Joshua intently. He didn't want to frighten the children further by using magic, so he pulled a long, slender rod from his pocket and picked the lock. The distraction helped his friend too.

Adam's mouth dropped open. "You pick locks?"

Joshua smiled. "For awhile now. Dean said it was a useful skill and always came in handy, so he made sure I learned." Swinging open the cage, he said, "He was right."

Once the door was open, the children inside shrank back again the rear of the cage, suddenly wary now that there was nothing between them and the stranger. Joshua held out his hand and said, "Come," he motioned for them to come to him. "Come." He pointed at his chest and said, "Joshua."

Slowly the children moved forward, crawling from inside the dirty, filthy cage. Two little girls tried to crawl into Joshua's lap. But Joshua took their hands, stood, and said, "Come." He took the little blond girl's hand and placed it in a black-haired girl's hand and closed them together. Nodding to the other children, he took a small boy's hand and placed it in the black-haired girl's hand and closed them together. Soon the other children were copying Joshua's example until they were all linked up. Luckily, Odette returned then with Cheyton and Samuel behind. Joshua led the small line of five children over to Odette. Tucking the blond haired child's hand into Odette's, he closed them together. Leaning down, he pointed to the taller woman and said, "Odette. Odette." He looked at all the children and pointed again, "Odette."

Odette smiled and made a _come with me_ motion, and very slowly walked out of the cave, trailed by the five children.

Samuel had tears running down his face as he watched the solemn procession.

Joshua gave the other man a comforting shoulder rub and said, "Let's get the rest and move on to the next cave."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Samuel nodded. "Let's take them all home."

.

JT, Max, Ryker and James walked through the forest, on high alert. They were getting closer to the caves and the ridge, and worried that a witch was behind them now.

JT stopped, frowning. Looking to James, he murmured, "You feel anything?"

James started to shake his head, then stopped. He needed to attempt to use his clairvoyant skills. Closing his eyes, he focused on a witch, the darkness of their spirit, the shrouds they wore, and their size. He wasn't used to tuning out other noises and movements to focus on one thing, and he was finding it a challenge. But when he suddenly felt a dark hole to the east, he wondered if he was seeing a witch or something different. Opening his eyes, he pointed to the right. "Something's there."

JT frowned. "Something?"

James nodded, his eyes going from JT to the forest. "It was like a black hole."

Ryker stepped forward. "Malevolent, like evil? Darkness?"

James thought about the hole he'd felt, and nodded. "Yeah."

"A very bad witch," Max stated.

For the next several minutes they made their way through the trees, JT and Max together, and Ryker and James about ten feet away. A branch twitched off to their right.

Ryker turned and stared, his eyes searching every shadow. "You see sense anything?" he asked James.

"Ryker?" Max asked, as he and JT stopped and looked back.

"Something's there," Ryker said.

James focused through the trees. "I keep getting darkness."

Suddenly from the front a witch materialized, grabbed JT and whirled off again.

"JT!" Max shouted. "James! Find him!"

James closed the distance and focused. "Just fifteen feet…"

Suddenly there was a barrage of gunfire and JT appeared running in their direction.

Max focused behind JT and saw the witch. Raising his gun, he yelled, "Down!" and when JT ducked to the left, he fired several rounds into her chest.

Ryker watched and kept his gun ready to intervene, but there was something still in the woods. He felt it. Looking at James, he saw the younger man frowning and staring in the same direction. So when a girl dropped from the branches above, he was taken by surprise. Reacting instinctively, Ryker flipped her off his back, reaching for a sleeping potion. He wasn't quick enough, and the girl darted off into the woods.

James stared into the trees and felt the pull of a presence. He walked over to Ryker and said, "There's something there."

Ryker nodded. "Yeah, there is."

Just then the witch returned, and Max fired several rounds into her chest and midsection. While she healed, the process wasn't nearly as fast as the previous witch they'd tackled. "They're healing slower!" he shouted.

The girl who'd attacked Ryker darted out from behind a tree and hurled a makeshift spear at JT, where it lodged in the back of his shoulder.

"JT!" James raced over and pulled the spear from his brother's shoulder while Ryker tossed one of Joshua's pouches at the witch's back. The green mist crawled around her body like little gnats, eating at her clothing and skin. Her scream was ear splitting.

JT lifted his gun to fire, but the girl was back. She knew which one the witches wanted. Jumping onto his back, they fell to the forest ground. Before he could react, the weight was suddenly gone. Turning, he saw Sarah dragging the girl away. The girl was kicking and grunting, obviously surprised. When she finally got to her feet, she smacked Sarah in the face. Immediately Sarah retaliated, backhanding the girl and causing her to sprawl, face down, on the ground.

The witch screamed in anger and started for Sarah, but Ryker pummeled her with several pyrite bullets, and James threw a grenade at her chest. The explosion knocked the witch back, and JT picked up the axe Ryker had lost when the girl attacked, and he lopped off the witch's head.

The girl stared at the witch, then turned and raced back into the forest.

Ryker poured holy water on the body while James salted the remains and set them on fire.

JT turned to Sarah and smiled. "Thanks…."

His eyes widened as a witch who stood easily ten feet tall appeared from out of nowhere and lifted Sarah off the ground. Roaring her displeasure in Sarah's face, she barred her teeth and tossed the young girl away. Then she roared down at JT, causing his ears to ring and his teeth to literally chatter. His gun was raised before a thought was in his head and he fired. Additional gunfire told him the others were firing too. The witch merely looked down at her bullet-riddled middle, sneered and disappeared.

"Damn," Max breathed, his eyes wide.

"Sarah!" JT called, and turned and raced through the woods until he saw her lying at the base of a tree, still and broken, blood running from the side of her mouth and nose. Leaning over, he felt for her pulse. It was slow and erratic. A moment later she opened her eyes and stared up into the trees overhead. Sunlight poked through the leaves, turning the green to wondrous light, hinting at the brilliance of the sun above. Slowly, she swallowed and shifted her gaze until she saw JT. For the first time, she smiled.

"Hey," JT said softly. "Thank you."

Sarah swallowed again, then let her gaze drift to the smoking remnants of the witch a short way away. Finally she looked back to JT and held out her hand.

JT grasped it firmly in his own hand and held on tight.

"Sa-rah," she whispered softly. Then her eyes sharpened and she lifted her head slightly and murmured fiercely, "Sarah," before laying back and letting her gaze go once more to the sunlit leaves overhead. Slowly her lids slid shut as the breath left her body and she was still.

JT felt the tears spring to his eyes. The strength of this girl, who had kept a tight hold on who she was for such a very long time. He wished he could have taken her home. Gently he placed her hand over her heart. "No more barrier, Sarah," he whispered. "You're free."

He felt James, Max and Ryker standing nearby. After a long moment, he stood. Squaring his shoulders, he looked at Ryker and said, "Mark the spot."

Ryker nodded solemnly and placed a mark on the tree, murmuring a couple words to activate the locator spell.

"We've got a huge badass witch to kill," JT stated. Turing to James, he said, "Jimmy, get a lock on her and let's take her down."

"You got it," James said.

.

Caleb didn't like where they were headed. It was too close to the caves. Though he wasn't afraid of the witch breaking through the double-strength barrier, he was concerned with traumatizing the kids who were being rescued. He glanced over at Sam, who was watching his back. "How's your ammo?"

"Half a mag and one clip of pyrite bullets left, two grenades, three of Joshua's spell bags. You?"

"My last clip is loaded, I'm out of grenades, I've got four spell pouches and one ball of silver."

Sam's eyes swept the area continuously. "We've got to consider that there may be another Alpha. There were two covens."

"Yeah, I know. It took a helluva lot of silver to take down the other Alpha." Caleb's gaze went up to the branches overhead, then back to the forest, his senses searching for anything.

"The rain is drying up," was all Sam said.

"I know."

Sam just nodded and they kept walking. If there wasn't any more rain, then there wasn't any more silver. They wouldn't be able to take down another Alpha witch armed as they were now.

Caleb suddenly stopped by a small oak tree. _Deuce_, he thought. _We need more silver_. Taking his knife, he carved into the tree until he reached a moist area. Nodding, he chipped away at the wood until a small trickle of water leaked from the tree center. He held his hand close to the trunk and let the water trickle slowly into his palm. Holding the water, he waited, hoping Dean had heard. After a very long minute, the water rolled itself up into two silver balls. Quickly Caleb threw Sam a grin, and let more water trickle into his hand. Another two balls of silver.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked, nodding to the tree.

"Getting water from a tree works better with a spile, but when you've gone through as many John Winchester survival maneuvers as me and Dean, you work with what you got." Grinning at Sam, he said, "I can almost get water from a stone."

Sam laughed and filled his hand with water.

When they'd collected six balls apiece, Caleb thought, _Thanks. Hang tight, we're almost done here_.

Before they went on, Caleb pulled out his cell and texted, _three_. A moment later an answering text said, _three_. Looking to Sam, he said, "Six down, one witch to go."

Sam gave one sharp nod and they continued walking, both men reaching out with their senses, trying to find a hint of the last witch. After twenty more minutes, Sam thought he heard something off to his left. Frowning, he stopped and stared into the forest.

Caleb knew the moment Sam had stopped walking, and he turned back. Seeing Sam's focus, he turned and lowered his blocks slightly. Then his eyes widened. "Alpha."

.

Dean could see the darkness in the forest, and it was huge. Caleb had identified the other huge witch as an Alpha, the coven leader. It would make sense that there were two Alphas as there were two covens. It had taken almost everything he had to pull enough silver from the forest to kill the first Alpha. In the mid-morning day, where was he going to get enough silver to kill the second?

.

Sam raised his gun, opened himself up and felt the black void of darkness. Firing, he unloaded several rounds into what looked like empty space. Blood appeared then disappeared just as rapidly.

Caleb grabbed two silver balls and threw them into the space. Silver hovered in midair, and the witch materialized around it. That's when she screamed. The sound was low and harsh, and both Sam and Caleb fell to their knees, their hearts racing.

"Low decibel sound again," Sam managed. Quickly he pulled a silver ball from his pocket and launched it at the witch, hitting her in the throat.

The sound stopped as the witch's scream rose higher with her pain. The sound continued to echo even when she disappeared.

Caleb walked forward, his gun ready to fire, his head swinging back and forth. "Where'd she go?"

"Don't know," Sam said, frowning. "I can't sense her anymore."

Caleb let down his blocks a little and felt the darkness off to their left. Whirling, he was just able to get a silver ball in his hand before the witch knocked him back twenty feet in the air. Landing heavily, the silver ball rolled from his grasp as the wind was knocked from his body. Groaning, he forced air into his lungs and grunted, "Shit!"

Sam fired the last of his pyrite bullets into the witch's back, but they did no damage at all. As the witch turned in his direction, he threw first the silver ball at her chest, then followed it with Joshua's face melting spell bag. The silver had the witch screaming and arching backward. Yet when the spell hit, she merely waved a hand and it disappeared.

"Damn it," Sam shouted. That meant their spell bags were probably useless. Throwing another silver ball, he waited until it hit before throwing his last two grenades. Turning, he raced over to Caleb and they took cover behind a tree when the grenades exploded. When the dust settled, the witch was still standing, brushing off the leaves and dirt that had landed on her with the force of the grenades, her throat a melted mess from the silver.

_Deuce_, Caleb thought. _We need some help_.

Suddenly several cracks sounded, and the witch stumbled forward. Behind her stood JT, Max, James and Ryker, all firing pyrite rounds into her body. Screeching, she turned and flung out her hand, sending all four young men flying backwards.

Caleb eyed the boys as they scrambled up and took refuge behind a cluster of Madrone trees, whose thick foliage gave them at least the illusion of protection.

"We need to break through her exterior," Sam hissed. "So we can get the potions inside."

In lieu of a reply, Caleb merely pulled one of his best hunting knives from his boot, stood and hurled it at the witch. The blade lodged in the side of her neck. Screeching, she turned and looked at Caleb, then the blade melted into nothing.

Sam looked up at Caleb and shrugged. "It was a good try."

Caleb growled and pulled the Dragon's Talon from his waistband. "This should be more effective." Holding the blade tip between his fingers, he hurled Merlin's magic blade at the witch. His knightly skill had the blade lodging, hilt deep, between the witch's breasts.

The screech nearly broke their eardrums. Red light burst from the wound as blood poured down the witch's front. The witch stared down at the weapon, but the blade held true; it neither melted nor crumbled.

"Told you it would hold," Caleb murmured.

Suddenly the witch disappeared and then returned a moment later dangling a teen girl from her talons. The child whimpered and cried in pain. Leaning in, the kid pulled the blade from the witch's chest and tossed it aside. The witch dropped the girl and actually grinned in Caleb and Sam's direction.

The child scampered away, terror on her face.

Ryker stepped out from behind the Madrone tree, caught the girl in his arms and pulled her over to where he and his team were crouched. As she cried and struggled, Max yanked up his and Ryker's bandanas and held a sleeping spell bag over her face. A moment later she went still.

JT nodded in Ryker's direction.

Sam looked at Caleb and said, "At least she didn't melt it."

Rolling his eyes, Caleb asked, "How much silver do you have left?"

"Four," Sam said, "You?"

"Three. I lost one when the witch tossed me."

Sam palmed his last four silver orbs and said, "I'm going to go around the back. Unload the rest of your clip and throw your last spell bags. Then we'll hit her with all the silver together, see if that will stop her. The boys will see what we're doing and join in."

Caleb nodded. Moving to Sam's left, he rounded toward the side of the witch and started firing. When his gun clicked on empty, he threw first one, two, then three spells bags, hoping the to overwhelm her powers.

The witch healed from the bullets wounds and, in a nonchalant manner, reached out and grabbed two of the spell bags, grinding them in her hands and tossing them away. The third hit her center-man, and split, spilling red fiery poison across her body. Instead of screaming and dropping like the last witch, however, the Alpha casually wiped the flames and darkness away.

"Crap," Caleb muttered. The witch smiled and was walking toward him when he saw Sam nod. Quickly he grabbed the last three silver balls and hurled them at the witch. Simultaneously, Sam threw his last four silver orbs, and they hit the witch on the back.

Screaming, the witch howled in anger as much as she did pain, and wiped at the silver as it ate through her flesh.

JT rose and lobbed one more silver ball, and the silver splattered against the witch's side, joining Sam's. Again the witch screamed, but she didn't go down. Instead, she reached out and pulled Caleb toward her with her psychic ability. Instead of using his turret, Caleb dropped his blocks and used all his considerable psychic skills to cut off her oxygen and crush her windpipe. Eyes widening, the witch gasped and choked. Eyeing Caleb, her round eyes narrowed and she shoved a huge amount of power his way.

Caleb gasped and stumbled back several feet, then dropped.

"Caleb!" Sam shouted, running to his side. Quickly he felt for a pulse, and found one.

Groaning, Caleb crawled to his knees and shook his head. "Bitch," he muttered, putting a hand to his head.

Sam clenched his teeth and stood facing the witch. Tapping into a portion of his abilities he hadn't touched since the battle over heaven and hell, power that frightened him to his very core, he focused his psychic abilities on crushing the witch.

Staggering, the witch eyed Sam and attempted to toss him away. Sam stumbled slightly, but stood true and focused on crushing her frame like he had Alistair's so long ago. But it had been years since he'd attempted using that part of his abilities, and the witch was desperate to escape. Whirling, she disappeared from view, and appeared a few feet from Sam, knocking him back against a tree, effectively shattering Sam's concentration. Screaming, the witch began to stalk toward him, and it was only the distraction of three knives in her back that had her turning her focus on Ryker, JT and Max. The roar she sent their way had them flying back to the thicket where James was crouched.

Caleb crawled over to Sam and said, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sam groaned, holding his head. "Remind me not to do that again."

"You're out of practice, young Skywalker," Caleb stated, harkening back to a nickname from a few decades ago.

"And I plan to stay that way," Sam moaned, wiping the blood from under his nose.

.

"Do you have any silver left?" JT asked the others.

Ryker, Max and James pulled the silver from their packs.

"But how are we going to use it?" Max asked. "Uncle Caleb and Uncle Sam threw more than four orbs at the witch, you threw one, and she's still standing."

"It's not enough silver," James said.

JT shook his head. "No, but I'm counting on dad." Lifting his head, he looked over to where Caleb and Sam were lying. He knew Caleb would hear him, and when Caleb turned, he held up three balls of silver. Caleb nodded.

Turning to Sam, Caleb said, "JT has three more balls of silver."

"It won't be enough," Sam said. "We already hit her with eight, and she barely stumbled."

The witch reached up to the sky and pulled down a column of wind, and tossed it at where JT, James, Max and Ryker were sheltered, effectively destroying their cover and sending them skidding away.

Caleb's eyes widened as glanced up at the sky, and smiled.

Sam watched him, frowning. "What are you thinking?"

"Use the force." Stepping out in plain view, he said, "A little wind. That's scary."

The witch's head tilted to the side, staring at Caleb. She reached up and threw a massive column of wind his way, and knocked him off his feet. Skidding backwards with the force, he was saved from going further by Sam grabbing his jacket and pulling him behind the trunk.

"Smart," Sam declared. "Two would be better."

"Two is always better than one," Caleb grinned. Climbing to his feet again, he walked around the tree and said, "Wow, that was scary."

Sam joined Caleb, taunting, "Thought you were powerful."

Caleb glanced over. "Good thing she probably doesn't understand that."

Reaching up again, the witch threw wind and lightening their way. Years of experience and skill had Caleb and Sam diving headlong to the left as the witch retaliated, saving them from becoming piles of ash on the ground.

Seeing Caleb was taking a bit longer to climb to his feet this time, JT rose and threw two silver orbs at the witch along with two spell bags.

The witch screamed and arched her back. Rounding quickly, she roared a cacophonous sound that had all four young men crouching and covering their ears in pain.

"That all you got!" Caleb shouted, standing once more in front of the witch. He opened his mind and focused all his power on crushing her neck.

"AACCCKKKK" the witch yelled, her hand going to her melted throat, which was visibly bowing inward with the force of Caleb's mind.

Sam stood up and added his power to Caleb's, his concentration on crushing the witch's windpipe.

Max and Ryker's eyes met, and without a word they rushed forward. Wands in hand, they ran a large circle around the witch. Before it was closed, they both dropped blood on the ends. With the witch still gasping for air, JT and James rushed over and dropped their blood on the ends too. Ryker closed the circle and sealed it with the Triad symbol. Blue light rushed around the circle.

Reaching upward, the witch drew down wind and lightening and rain onto Caleb and Sam. The wind was so powerful that it knocked both men off their feet and tossed them head over heels ten feet away.

Caleb groaned as he lay on his back, his legs on top of Sam. _Deuce, you're on_.

Moisture now on the newly wet ground rose around the witch like a silver mist, mysterious and otherworldly. The witch attempted to whirl away, but slammed into the trap. Roaring, she smacked at the wall strengthened with Triad magic. The mist swirled around the circle like smoke in a beaker, getting thicker and faster as it whirled. Screaming again, the witch disappeared, only to appear again when she was unable to get through the circle. She threw power at the Triad-enhanced wall, but the power bounced back against her; and the mist thickened and grew ever more dense.

JT, James, Max and Ryker scurried around the circle and jogged over to Caleb and Sam.

"You both all right?" JT asked, giving Caleb and Sam a hurried once-over.

"Nothing three weeks in a Jacuzzi won't cure," Caleb groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"I'm with you on that," Sam stated, slowly leaning back into a tree. "I think we've gotten thrown around more times during this hunt than in all our other hunts combined."

Caleb let out a wry chuckle.

Another scream had them giving their full attention to the witch, who they could barely see through the mist. When it turned to silver, the witch howled to the heavens. The silver covered her from head to toe and squeezed. As it burned brighter and tighter, all the others leaned back involuntarily and shaded their eyes. Soon the silver became a molten column of translucent white, dazzling in its intensity. When it slowly lost luminescence, it melted downward until it became a pool of silver inside the protection circle. Then all of a sudden, it transformed back into water and sank into the ground.

For a moment, no one moved. They merely stared at the empty protection circle. Eventually they clamored slowly to their feet while finding it difficult to take their eyes off the wet spot that used to be a witch.

Finally, Caleb murmured, "It's good to be the Guardian."

TBC

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I know this chapter was particularly long, but I hope it was satisfying! Don't get too comfy; we've still got some road to travel before we're done. Thank you to all who've posted reviews of this story. I grin whenever I read one; they are very much appreciated._


	26. Chapter 26

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 26

Adam was so worn out, he felt he could lie down right there on the ridge edge and go to sleep for a week. He along with Joshua, Odette, Samuel and the others had cleared eight caves, including a double cave that linked in the middle. Children were in four of the caves, for a total of twenty-eight kids. Adam was nearly inconsolable with grief for the tragedy. But he needed to push that aside and check this last cave. While he would much rather have returned to the more clinical job of finding a way to treat these kids, he needed to finish this task, this quest.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and looked at Odette. Even her stoic facade had cracked under the tragedy of this assignment. Nodding, he lifted his cup light and stepped inside.

Four young teens, two boys and two girls were huddled around a banked fire, obviously wishing it was lit for warmth. Startled, they jumped to their feet, eyes wide in shock and indecision on what to do. Quickly Adam grabbed two sleeping potion bags and tossed them to the kids. Frightened, the children scattered, running to the back of the caves. The first one fell about three feet in, the others soon after. Adam's heart was in his throat. It was the first time he'd used the spell bags, and he didn't like it one bit.

Odette followed him inside and checked the young teens while he went further down the tunnel. Soon he was in a large cavern within the hillside. His small cup light shone in an otherwise black cave. Shuffling had him turning the light to the side, and if he thought he couldn't be surprised again, he was wrong. Along the wall was about twenty feet of cages with tiny children inside, babies really. Every one of the kids was between three and five years old.

Forcing himself to walk forward, because he wasn't sure he had the strength to continue, he knelt down beside the first cage. "Hello," he said softly. Pointing to himself, he said, "Adam, Adam."

The next moment literally broke his heart.

"Mama," came a soft, plaintive cry.

Adam broke the lock with magic, because he just didn't care anymore. He tossed open the door and held his arms out wide. Stumbling over one another, the children rushed into his arms, crying and weeping, small hands clinging to him with everything they had. Adam had nothing left, and he clung to the children, his own tears joining with theirs.

Joshua walked in and took quick stock of the situation. Turning, he ran out and said to Odette, "Go inside, now." Running past her, he headed out to Samuel and said, "You're needed. Get inside." This was the last cave, so he leaned over the edge and called, "Cheyton, you're needed." Turning, he went back in. Samuel was placing the last sleeping pre-teen near the entrance of the cave. After meeting Joshua's eye, he shook his head and started for the back cavern. Joshua followed.

Inside, Adam was still in the middle of the crying children. Odette had opened the second cage and was trying to get the children to follow her to the entrance. But they were so distraught and wrecked, they merely sat on the ground, crying. It was the most pitiful sight Joshua had ever seen, and it took every single fiber of strength he had not to pick up each child and hold them tight. Moving past Odette, he went to the last cage where the children inside were huddled near the door, crying and reaching out through the rough wooden poles. Popping the lock, the children descended on Joshua just as they had Adam and Odette, clinging to him with tiny fingers and crying. Not able to do anything else, he dropped onto the ground and held as many as his arms could gather in.

Samuel shook his head. There was no possible way they were getting these kids out like this. They were too distraught. Footsteps behind him signaled that Cheyton had entered the cavern.

"Oh," Cheyton murmured, eyes wide in shock. "Oh, no."

Samuel nodded. How was he going to get them out of this cursed place? One small child toddled past Odette and came up to him, holding up his little arms. "Come here, little man," Samuel murmured, picking up the child. Rubbing his back, he held the baby to his chest, soothing the crying tot. Suddenly he looked to Cheyton and said, "Hay rides."

Cheyton frowned a moment, then smiled. Turning, he raced out of the cave, his radio in his hand before he'd cleared the entrance. He hoped he could get the wagon here yesterday.

* * *

It was a long journey out of the woods. Caleb was careful, wanting to make sure there were no more witches. Though with seven killed that morning and three dead prior to today, the count supported that both covens were dead. Following the Alpha's death, Caleb, Sam and the boys had spent a few moments resting before JT, Max, James and Ryker headed back to their entry point along the west side of the forest. Caleb and Sam headed east to their vehicle and Dean.

Having stopped to pick up the two children he, Sam and Onida had dosed with Joshua's sleeping potion, Caleb shifted the girl he carried so her head rested more comfortably on his shoulder. Concern for any other children left in the woods was heavy on his heart. Not all were asleep. They'd been in captivity for years, and if he were in a similar position, he'd go back to the caves. But with the barrier in place, their home for the last several years was off limits. He didn't want them stressed or upset, though he supposed they would be both.

"Almost there," Sam said quietly. He too was focused on their surroundings.

Caleb nodded.

Sam glanced over. "Caleb?"

"Just worried about the kids left in the forest."

"Yeah, me too." Sam shifted the boy in his arms. "We need to clear it as soon as possible."

"You think Dean will be able to sense where they're at?"

Shrugging slightly, Sam said, "I'm not sure. If Onida takes back over the canvas, she may be able to."

"But then the barrier would go down," Caleb sighed.

"The Triad portion, yeah," Sam agreed. "But there's still the Yakama part. She should be able to keep that up till we make sure all the kids are rounded up."

"Maybe," Caleb said. After a moment, he said, "If she'd been able to sense the kids, wouldn't she have seen them before?"

"Not if the children were kept in the caves," Sam said. "While people didn't go into the forest, they might have walked the perimeter. If the children were allowed out of the caves before, someone would have seen them, right?"

"Probably."

"Seems like the witches brought out the older children for our benefit. In a fight the children would be a distraction. We wouldn't want to hurt them, so they would have the upper hand."

Caleb nodded.

"There," Sam smiled, pointing at the thinning trees ahead.

Caleb shifted the child again. He was definitely tired and his arms ached. It had been a long morning, and he couldn't believe how relieved he was to be heading out of the forest. While much of their hunting gigs were conducted in wooded areas, he felt he wouldn't be ready to go back inside one for at least a short while.

When they stepped out into the dirt clearing, they saw Onida and the guardian child sitting near Dean, who was staring into the trees, smiling. His face was pale and he looked exhausted, but he was conscious and upright. Caleb and Sam both exchanged looks of relief.

"Welcome back," Dean said, his smile widening. "Well done, men. That was one helluva fight. I'm sorry I missed out."

"You didn't," Sam stated.

Caleb grinned at his white-eyed friend and quipped, "Still hanging around as a canvas, huh?"

"Shuddup," Dean muttered, though his smile didn't diminish.

Caleb and Sam lay their charges down near the log on which Dean was sitting.

"They all right?" Dean asked, reaching down a hand and feeling around until he touched the head of the young boy.

"They're fine," Caleb said, "asleep."

"Are you all right?" Sam asked, Dean's bout with unconsciousness on his mind.

Dean nodded. "But I ran out of silver."

Sam laughed. "You had it when it counted."

Caleb took a seat beside Onida, and the young Yaotlapializli-to-be scooted over to his side. "Hey," he murmured, rubbing a hand over the girl's back.

"She's been amazing," Onida said, smiling. As though realizing Onida was talking about her, the girl looked in her direction. "She walked right out of the forest and has been sitting here quietly ever since."

"Are we taking them to the triage site?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Onida said. "They need to get checked out."

Caleb climbed to his feet and walked over to Dean. "Can you sense the kids who are turning?"

"The children?" Dean frowned. "I don't know. I didn't try."

"Why are you asking?" Onida asked.

"We don't know how many children are still roaming the forest," Caleb said. "We can find the ones doused with sleeping potion, but we'll need to find the others."

Dean sighed and ran a hand wearily over his face. "Okay, I'll give it a try. Just, give me a minute, okay?"

"He needs to rest and recharge," Onida said quietly. "Monitoring the barrier takes a lot of energy, whether it's your means of keeping the barrier up or not. Does anyone have some food?"

"I think we have some power bars in the SUV," Sam said.

Caleb immediately turned and jogged down the trail to where they'd left the car. When he got to the SUV, he rummaged around for a couple minutes until he found some oatmeal and blueberry power bars. When he returned to the group, he handed them around. Pulling the wrapper back, he leaned down and placed one in Dean's hand along with a bottle of water. Sitting back beside the young guardian child, he peeled away the wrapper and put the bar in the girl's hand.

The child stared at the bar, then watched as Sam, Onida and Caleb took bites and chewed. Frowning, she lifted the bar to her nose and sniffed. Carefully she tentatively nibbled on the edge. Eyes widening, she took a small bite.

Caleb, who had watched her from the corner of his eyes, smiled. When the child had taken a few bites he twisted the cap off a water bottle and made a show of tilting the bottle to his lips and drinking. When he finished a few swallows, he said, "Ahhhh." Picking up another bottle, he twisted the cap and handed it to the girl. She frowned. Caleb touched the bottom of the bottle and guided it to her mouth. When the cool water touched her lips, she grabbed the bottle and started to gulp. "Hey, hey," he said, pulling the bottle gently from her mouth. "Slowly," he said, "slowly." He lifted it again, and she took several more tentative gulps.

Sam smiled. Turning to Onida, he said, "Why don't you and Caleb take the kids to the triage site. I'll stay here with Dean. When Caleb comes back, we'll go in and round up the rest of the kids."

"The car is going to freak her out," Onida said. "How about I drive so she can sit with Caleb. I think he has a more calming effect on her right now."

"All right," Caleb said. Rising, he gently tugged the girl's hand till she was on her feet. Sam lifted the sleeping girl into Caleb's arms, and picked up the boy. They walked back down the trail until they got to the vehicle, and put the sleeping kids in the back seat. Then Sam stepped back as Caleb climbed into the front passenger's seat, the child sitting in the middle.

Onida got in on driver's side and looked over at Caleb. "Ready?"

Caleb nodded and ran his hand comfortingly along the child's arm as Onida turned the key and started the car. The girl screeched in fear and scrambled to get over Caleb and out the window. Onida gently touched the child's shoulder, and within twenty seconds the girl relaxed. A minute later she was asleep.

"You put her to sleep?" Caleb asked.

Onida smiled. "I just sent her soothing vibes. She was so worn out, she fell asleep on her own."

Caleb nodded. "Let's get her to the triage center."

.

Sam watched the SUV drive away, then hiked back to Dean. "Well," he said, "they're off."

"I got ears, Sam," Dean remarked.

"I know," Sam said, looking over at his brother and his blank, white eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Dean frowned, unsure of how to describe his state. One the one hand, he felt a little euphoric from his experience and grateful he'd been able to help his team fight the witches. On the other, he was exhausted to the bone and afraid he was doomed to stay the canvas. "I'm worried," he admitted quietly.

Sam was shocked. "Dean?"

"I don't want to be the canvas forever. How do I get out of this?"

Sam swallowed. "I'm not sure, exactly."

Dean waited a moment, then said, "Out with it, Sam."

"At first I thought, burn the canvas," Sam said. "But if you are the canvas, it would burn you too."

"Let's say no to matches," Dean remarked, with forced bravado.

"You took over the canvas from Onida," Sam said. "I think if we have Onida take back over, she'll be able to disengage you like she engaged from Álxayx."

To Dean that made sense, and he relaxed some. "Okay. I like that plan."

Sam smiled. A buzz sounded on his cell. Reading the text, he said, "JT, James, Max and Ryker are out of the forest with two girls. One…" he broke off.

"Sam?"

"Damn it," Sam said softly. "Sarah's dead. The second Alpha witch killed her when she defended JT."

"Shit," Dean said softly. He knew his son had been invested in getting Sarah out of the forest and back to her life. This was a blow. "Where are they?"

"They're taking the girls to the triage site, then coming here."

Dean nodded. They didn't speak for several minutes until he said, "I'd do just about anything for a burger right now."

Sam shook his head and laughed. Yup, he'd love a burger too.

* * *

It took a lot of doing, but Samuel and Joshua finally got all the children out of the last cave and into the bed of the wagon. Poloma, Etenia, Lonan and Nayati – all of whom had insisted on coming along – were sitting inside with blankets and toys for the kids. The children crawled onto the soft covers, some nestling inside the folds, others crawling onto the laps of the older kids and clinging to their shirts, jeans, hands and arms for comfort. There were plenty of stuffed toys, and several were tightly hugging the soft teddy bears, fluffy cats and dogs, and long-eared bunnies. Odette climbed up onto the front perch to sit next to the driver.

Samuel was speaking to the man on the perch, who held the horse reins with practiced hands. When he finished, he returned to Joshua, who stood near the rear of the wagon. "Matt will drive his team slowly down the trail and stop by the triage space. There he'll put up the wagon cover and take the children along a back road to the clinic. We feel it will be less stressful for the kids if we don't unload them at the triage site, only to load them again and take them over."

"Is the back road traveled?" Joshua asked. He didn't want the reservation to know about all these children just yet.

Samuel shook his head. "Not much anymore. The paved alternatives are easier on a vehicle's suspension. I figure that with all the trauma, most of these kids will be asleep by the time we get to the back road." He looked around at the wagon. "We're taking them in through the rear entrance of the clinic as well. I don't want this getting out just now."

"What about your reception staff," Joshua asked.

"I've given the majority of the staff paid leave due to a viral outbreak. We have seven of our most trusted nurses staying on. We'll evaluate the need for more as we get the children triaged and assess the state of their overall health."

Joshua nodded as Adam walked up.

"I'm going in the back of the wagon," Adam said.

"You sure?"

Adam nodded. "I've come this far, I need to see it through." He looked over at the wagon bed and all the children. Two were staring at him with woeful eyes. "I'm not sure how you men do this job," he said, turning back to Joshua, "but you all have my undying respect." Turning, he went to the wagon, climbed inside and opened his arms for the two children to crawl onto his lap, along with about four others.

The driver gently snapped the reins and the wagon took off slowly down the trail.

"You sure you don't want to ride?" Samuel asked, gesturing to the wagon.

Joshua shook his head. "I need the walk."

"Agreed," Samuel said.

They walked in silence for several minutes before Joshua said, "The caves will all need to be checked again, thoroughly."

Samuel nodded. "Robert Locklear has been a member of Yakima County Emergency Management for thirty years, Captain for the last ten. He's a trusted member of the tribe and a new member of the Council. Now that the witches are dead, he'll take over the rescue operations. He'll pick a team who can be trusted to keep silent, and they'll search the caves for any child we missed."

Joshua felt his heart twist with anxiety. He couldn't bear the thought of having missed even one child. "When can they start?"

"I called him yesterday and asked him to get organized," Samuel said. "They're starting in two hours."

Joshua turned and stared at the Chief of the Yakama People. "You had a lot of confidence that we could kill the witches today."

Chief Adcox gave Joshua a knowing smile. "I read people. I knew we were in good hands."

Another silence stretched out, and this time it was Samuel who asked, "How are we going to deal with all this?"

Joshua sighed. "Truthfully? I don't know. We've never come across a situation remotely like this one. We came here thinking we were killing witches. We didn't count on finding survivors, so we didn't have a plan for this contingency."

"We've got more than forty children to deal with, at last count," Samuel said. A brief silence went by before he brought up an obvious fact; "These aren't the only children who've been kidnapped over the last several years."

"No," Joshua said sadly. "Some might have been killed in their struggle to get free, several probably died from exposure, malnutrition or illness; either from what they were fed or the elements. Others, when they got too old to control…" he left the sentence unfinished. It was too horrible to say out loud.

Samuel sighed and shook his head. "I feel like I should be dancing with joy at the recovery of so many. But instead, their survival has me saddened for the ones who weren't so lucky." Looking to Joshua, he said, "Isn't that odd? Especially when I didn't expect to find any at all."

"No," Joshua said. "It's not odd. I find myself in the same position." After a few more steps, he said, "Will Robert Locklear recover the bodies, if he finds them?"

"I just don't know," Samuel said helplessly. "If bodies are found, there could be over a hundred, maybe two hundred, most from decades ago."

"They would be nearly impossible to identify," Joshua agreed.

Samuel nodded. "We need to have a meeting, first with your people, then the council. I'm at a loss as to how to proceed. We have more than forty children who've been held captive in caves by witches. We can't tell the public what happened, but we need to place the children back with their families where possible. And we have some older children who are in the midst of some sort of physical change. We can't return some children to their families while withholding information on others." He shook his head. "Then there are the ones who died. When the children found alive are returned home, there are going to be families clamoring for news on their own missing kids. They'll want closure, even if their child didn't survive."

"As of now we're doing the best thing by keeping a lid on the situation," Joshua said. "We'll find out how to help the older children who are changing, and any of the younger ones who might have the anomalies in their systems. Once that hurdle has been overcome, we'll go on to the next."

Samuel nodded.

Together, they kept walking slowly, each taking the time to reflect and rest before the next emotional event.

* * *

JT sat in the front passenger seat of their SUV, staring out of the window. He had left Sarah with Doctor Etsitty, who had gently touched the girl's cheek before pulling a white sheet over her body. The entire situation had been traumatic, and he hated that this girl who had so desperately clung to her true name for years had died protecting him and his team.

James eyed his brother and knew exactly when he was thinking. "She fought for a piece of herself, JT."

JT turned and looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"Sarah. She wasn't fighting for us as much as she was fighting for herself," James said earnestly. "In her heart, she was a warrior. She'd been forced to be a pawn of the witches, but she never forgot who she was. Today, she got back a piece of herself; she got back the ability to fight, to take a stand. She was part of our team for a moment, and she helped kill the witch that imprisoned her. She was a hero."

JT stared at James for a moment, then swallowed hard and nodded.

Max met James' eyes in the rearview mirror and he gave the younger man a slight nod. Sometimes, a man needed his brother.

Turning the SUV onto a narrow dirt road, Max drove slowly over the rough terrain until he got to the dirt lot and parked. "Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam are up ahead."

The Triad-to-be hiked up the trail, two of them heading for their father, all four heading for family. When they stepped into the small meadow and saw Sam and Dean sitting side by side, JT gave his first smile since Sarah's death.

"Dad," JT said, moving forward. Then he saw Dean's eyes. "Whoa."

"Wow, Dad," James stated, leaning down. "Can you see me?"

"No, but I can hear you, and if you don't stop waving your hand in my face, I'm going to put it somewhere you won't like."

JT gave his brother a grin as James immediately tucked his hand behind his back.

Max dropped down beside Dean and Sam and asked, "What are we waiting for?"

"For Onida to return and take back over the canvas," Sam answered.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes until James said, "I'm starving. How about we go for burgers?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," Max said, rising. "Should I bring them back here, or to the triage site?"

"Here," Dean said. "This may take a while, and I'm hungry."

Sam dug his wallet from his pocket and handed it to Max. "Burgers all around, and coffee."

Max nodded, and he and James walked back to the car.

"Are they ever going to remember we're not kids anymore?" Max snickered, holding up Sam's wallet. "I own my own restaurant."

"We're always going to be the kids," James chuckled. "Even when we're the Triad."

.

JT hovered at the edge of the forest. "We need to go back for the rest of the children we left behind."

"We will," Dean said.

Sam leaned over. "Want to try and see if you can see them?"

Dean sighed. "I don't know what to look for. The witches were black spots in the forest. I could see their darkness."

"But you could see us as well," Sam offered.

"Yeah, but I know you."

"Just look for a murky spot," Sam suggested. "The kids in the field are probably turning into witches. Otherwise I doubt the witches would have let them out. Don't look for black; look for gray. I'd start by the ridges. If they can't find the witches, they'll go back to what they know."

"Great," Dean muttered, "Looking for gray." Focusing on the ridgeline, Dean searched for spots of life, small movements through the trees and near the entrapment wall. Eyes widening, he saw three shapes moving along the barrier. "There are three near the wall," he said, his surprise evident.

Sam smiled. "What else?"

Dean frowned and searched through the forest. "There are a couple on the West side…"

"We have a few more to retrieve from that section," Ryker stated.

Dean nodded, his white eyes sweeping the forest. "Oh, there's one more moving toward the caves, fast."

Sam rose and pulled out his cell. "Caleb, we've got four children who are awake and near the ridge wall. JT and Ryker have a few more they'll retrieve from their quadrant." After listening for a moment, he said, "Yeah, sounds good." Closing his phone, he said, "I'm going in with the tranquilizer gun and some sleeping potion bags. I'll cut right up the side and meet Caleb. We'll bring them out."

"We're going back in to get the kids we left sleeping," JT stated. He and Ryker turned and headed into the forest.

Sam looked down at Dean and said, "You're going to be on your own again."

"I'm not twelve, Sam," Dean groused. "I'll be fine."

"You'll be eating a burger soon," Sam stated. "Don't eat mine."

"No promises," Dean said with a smile. As Sam walked away and the sound of his footsteps faded, his smile fell away. Though he could see what was going on in the forest, he really did hate being out here alone.

* * *

At the triage site, Caleb walked around the wagon with Samuel and Maska Etsitty. They had raised the cover over the bed and Matt was getting ready to take the children to the clinic. Adam had decided to ride with the kids, mainly because several wouldn't let him go.

"They're ready," Samuel said.

Maska tucked a blanket around one more child and stepped away. "We won't have enough beds for them all."

"All we need is one large room with several sleeping bags, stuffed animals, pillows and dozens of blankets," Adam said. "These kids have been living and sleeping on the ground for months, years. It will be less stressful if they're together."

"Food," Odette said, before climbing back onto the perch next to Matt.

Adam nodded. "Can we get something for these kids to eat, something with some protein."

"We'll get the bread basket to bring over stemmed rice with chicken and strawberries," Maska said. "It'll be easy on their stomachs, give them protein and something sweet to eat."

Adam smiled. "Do you have a cafeteria?"

Surprised at the question, Maska nodded.

"Why don't you have all the tables put up or pushed aside so the kids can eat on the floor. I imagine there'll be quite a mess when they're finished. Then we can take them to sleep on the sleeping bags and blankets."

Maska nodded. "Good idea." Cell already in hand, she walked away to make arrangements.

"When the wagon returns, we'll take over the rest of the kids," Samuel said.

Adam nodded. Turning to Caleb, he asked, "How about the children still in the forest?"

"Sam, Johnny and Ryker have already gone in," Caleb said. "I'm heading in now." Lifting his radio, he told Samuel, "I'll contact you if we need help in carrying the kids."

Samuel nodded and watched him walk purposefully toward the forest before turning back to Adam. "We're going to need more people to help."

"This is your town. What do you suggest?"

Samuel frowned. "I'm not sure. The more people we bring into this, the more chance there is for leaks. Considering the number of people involved now, I'd say we have two days at most before word gets out."

Adam nodded. It was the way of people; they got curious. "How about using the kids from the ridge today? They're already involved and know the score."

"They're not medically trained."

"We don't need them to be trained," Adam said. "We need people who can sleep with these kids, sit with them, to be with them. They're socially deprived of adult contact and they're traumatized. We just need people around to hug them, play teddies with them, rub their backs and brush their hair."

Samuel smiled. "You're right."

"I'm flying my wife out, so she can help."

"Joseph's wife and my own will help as well," Samuel stated.

Adam clapped the other man on the shoulder. "It's a good start."

* * *

Sam walked through the woods toward the ridge, angling east where he would meet up with Caleb. He hated the thought of using sleeping potions on already traumatized children, but he didn't know how else to get them out of the forest. Maybe they would come willingly like the young guardian child did. He could hope.

After hiking for almost forty minutes, Sam looked up and saw Caleb in the distance, moving in his direction. A few minutes later the older man did a loping slide down the side a deep ravine and land nimbly at the bottom.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Sam lifted the potion bags. "Just hate the idea of traumatizing the kids further. They're going to be frightened."

Caleb nodded. "I know. Hopefully they'll come willingly." He pulled some sandwiches from his jacket pocket.

Sam's brows rose. "PB&J?"

"Is there any other kind of food that appeals to kids everywhere?"

Sam grinned. Suddenly things didn't look so bleak. "Ryker and JT are going after the rest of the kids they put to sleep."

"Joshua said Samuel had already made arrangements for skilled rescue operators to thoroughly search the caves, make sure all the kids are found."

"Seriously? He's letting outsiders in?"

"No, the newest member of the Tribal council has worked rescue and recovery for over thirty years. He's pulled together a small team of rescue workers that are going in within the hour."

Sam trudged beside the older man for a minute before murmuring, "Not all the kids will be found."

Caleb nodded solemnly. "No, not all."

Sam nodded slowly. Though they were used to tragedy in their line of work, this hunt had been particularly difficult. So many lost. But he could take solace in the fact that some of the lost had been found, and would go home.

* * *

Dean was eating a cheeseburger when Onida returned from the triage site. "You bring me one of those?"

James nodded and fished inside one of the large bags sitting nearby and pulled out a burger.

Grinning, Onida dropped down beside Dean and said, "Thanks." She peeled back the paper wrapper and took a bite. "Oh, this burger is amazing. I love the Edge of Town Diner."

They ate in silence for a couple minutes before Onida asked, "Where are JT, Ryker and Max?"

Dean swallowed the last of his burger and said, "Went in to retrieve the kids they put to sleep." He wanted another burger, even if it was Sam's.

James smiled. Reaching into a bag, he pulled out another cheese burger and put it in his father's hands. He knew his dad.

"This Sam's?" Dean asked, unrepentedly peeling away the paper.

"No, I bought you two."

Dean laughed. "Nice."

James and Onida's eyes met and they smiled.

"So," Dean said, swallowing the first bite of his fresh burger. "When can I quit being the canvas?"

"When we've finished eating," Onida said. "I'll try to take the canvas back the same way I took over from Álxayx."

Dean lowered his burger. "Try?"

Onida hesitated. "We've never had anyone else but a Yaotlapializtli in control of the canvas, never anyone with your skills."

Dean's appetite was completely gone and he moved to set down his burger. James rescued it before it ended up on the ground. "You're worried you won't be able to take back control."

"Not worried, exactly," Onida corrected. "More wondering."

Dean didn't say anything to that. She was splitting hairs.

"We'll figure this out," Onida said. "I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be able to take back the canvas. But if I can't, we'll figure out how to separate you some other way."

Dean nodded. "What do you need?"

"I'm heading back to my place to get the minerals and solutions I used to take over the canvas forty years ago. I'll be back within the hour."

"Sooner the better," Dean said.

Sensing Dean's anxiety, Onida patted his arm soothingly, then rose and jogged down the trail to the parking area.

James looked at his father. "Don't worry, Dad. She can do it."

A small smiled quirked Dean's lips. "You think?"

"Yup. Pastor Jim sent us here. He wouldn't let anything happen to you."

The unexpected answer had Dean's pulse calming. "You know," he said. "I think you're right."

"I graduated college Summa Cum Laude. I know I'm right," James boasted.

"You can't take all the credit, you got good genes from your mom and Uncle Sam," Dean remarked.

"Not only from them," James countered. Then before the moment could dissolve into chick flick territory, he said, "You going to eat the rest of that cheeseburger? Cause it was amazing."

Dean smiled. "Hand it over."

"Greedy," James groused with a smile.

* * *

When Matt drove the wagon up to the rear of the clinic, Odette was down from the perch in record time, jogging to the doors. She smacked her palm against the door once, and it opened.

Seven nurses came outside and hurried over to the wagon.

Adam climbed down awkwardly. He was holding a sleeping child in his arms and wasn't quite ready to let go. "You have a place for them to eat?"

One of the nurses nodded. "Are they all asleep?"

"Most of them," Adam said, looking back into the wagon. "But they do need to eat something and get cleaned up before we bed them down."

Cheyton climbed from the back of the wagon and stood beside Adam. "We'll get them out. They seem to be comfortable with us. Are we taking them to the cafeteria, Beth?"

The nurse nodded.

"Okay." Cheyton looked back to see Etenia and Poloma watching him. "Let's get started."

It took nearly thirty-five minutes to get all the kids from the back of the wagon. Many were afraid they were going back to the caves and refused to leave. It had taken considerable soothing, comforting, encouraging and many back rubs to get the kids to leave the wagon and enter the building. When they were situated on thick floor pads in the cafeteria, everyone helped pass out bowls of steamed rice and chicken to the kids. They didn't bother with utensils, figuring the children hadn't used those since they'd been taken.

It was a joy to watch the dozens of children touch the lukewarm rice, tentatively at first, and then shovel the food into their small, hungry mouths. Cheyton, William, Hinto, all the young people sat on the floor with the kids, joining them in eating rice with their fingers.

When eyes started to droop, the nurses brought out bowls of strawberries for the children to enjoy. Most of the children ate in silence, wary yet hopeful. But a few of the youngest giggled delightedly over the strawberry treats.

When the food had been consumed and their thirst quenched with cups of water, Adam and the young people led the children to the showers. The nurses had several sizes of soft pajamas available. Directing the children to sit down along the wall outside the shower stalls, Poloma, Etenia and two of the nurses who had already changed into scrubs walked the children inside in groups of eight. Before taking them into the shower, they held up the pajamas so the kids could feel the soft material. Then they slowly helped them out of their filthy rags. Gently they took each child under the warm water. Though some were afraid, most were soothed by the gentle care and the warm meal. Poloma and the others carefully washed their matted hair and used naturally scented soap made on the reservation to suds the dirt from their small bodies. Doctor Etsitty and Collins took the time to give the children a cursory examination for wounds, cuts or lesions, and malnutrition.

Adam watched as the pajama-clad children were led into a large room. The floor was wall to wall sleeping bags, blankets, pillows and stuffed animals. How the small staff had gotten it all together so fast was a mystery, but he was thrilled. At his request, there were sparkling ropes of twinkling lights hung all around the room so the children wouldn't be in darkness. He'd been inside those caves, had seen the utter blackness in which the children had been caged, and he wouldn't have it. Not here, not ever for these precious babies.

The children were enchanted. They walked inside with their mouths hanging open, several still clinging to the young people and to Adam. Hinto sat down near the wall in one corner of the room and several children joined him, touching the soft blankets. He helped get them covered, put pillows under their heads and stuffed animals in their arms, then he lay down right with them. Soon they were all asleep.

The other young people followed his example, taking children to different areas and helping them get settled. The two little boys Adam had connected with right from the first tucked their hands in his, and he walked over to a corner and sat with them. They were joined by other children from that last cave, all scooching in close to Adam's side. He was their savior, and they weren't ready to be anywhere he wasn't.

Three of the nurses came inside and sat with the children. But it was Beth who set the tone when she started singing _When You Wish Upon a Star_. You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Children's eyes went to the young woman, riveted on the singer. She moved onto to _All the Pretty Little Horses_, then started _In the Arms of the Angels_. There wasn't a child at that point who hadn't fallen asleep.

Samuel stood in the doorway for several minutes, then sighed and stepped quietly back out into the hall. Doctor Collins followed, gently closing the door. "The next wagon load will be here in five minutes."

"The older children," Samuel said.

Doctor Collins nodded. "Ages six or seven, to what looks like twelve or thirteen."

Samuel looked back at the closed door. "We'll feed them in the cafeteria just like these kids, then let them come in with the other children. There's plenty of room."

"Some of the oldest have been changing," Doctor Collins said. "You want them in with the other children?"

"Adam found four of the older ones apparently watching over the younger," Samuel said. "I think all the children will be more comfortable together." He patted Doctor Collins comfortingly on the arm. "We'll keep an eye on them; make sure all is well."

They heard wagon wheels outside.

"Let's get them settled, shall we?" Samuel said.

* * *

Though somewhat calm when Onida had gone, Dean's nerves were stretched tight when she finally returned.

James stood when Onida appeared on the trial, and he went to help her with her supplies. "What took you so long? Can you do this?"

Onida gave James a healthy side-eye. "I had to drive all the way home, gather the supplies I need, and get back. Did you expect me to fly?"

"Don't be offended," Dean called out. "He's always been impatient."

James looked insulted. "I am not, and how did you hear that?"

"I'm the All Powerful Canvas," Dean stated. "And you're not too hard to figure out, kiddo. You always opened your presents the night before your birthday."

James' mouth dropped open. "How did you know …?" Then he caught himself and stated, "I did not."

Onida laughed out loud.

Dean grinned. "A great wrapper you're not, son."

"You never said anything," James muttered petulantly.

Onida put her things down and said, "Okay, I'm going to mix the ingredients I need, then I'll explain what I think will happen when I take back over the canvas."

Dean merely nodded.

James sat next to his father and waited for Onida to finish. Hearing a car in the distance, he said, "I'll check it out," and he jogged off down the trail.

Dean and Onida sat in silence for a few minutes, then Dean asked, "What time is it?"

Onida checked her watch, and said, "A little before noon."

Dean shook his head. He couldn't believe it wasn't even twelve yet. He felt like it had been three days since he'd risen this morning. Suddenly he was more tired than he could remember.

Onida eyed the younger man. "The canvas isn't easy. You're probably exhausted."

Dean shrugged. "A bit."

Sam and Caleb walked into the small clearing with James.

"Ready to be human again instead of the Great and Powerful Oz?" Caleb asked.

Dean grinned. He and Caleb were scarily in sync sometimes. "Definitely. How are the kids?"

Caleb dropped down next to Dean and said, "Johnny, Ryker and Max retrieved the children they left sleeping. They're at the clinic having some food and getting some rest. We rounded up the four children near the barrier."

"We had to use the sleeping potions," Sam said regretfully.

"I'd hoped some food would help, but they were too stressed," Caleb added. Looking up at Sam, he said, "They'll recover once they see the other kids."

Sam nodded.

"What about our little guardian?" Dean asked.

"She's with the children," Onida said, placing her bowls near the canvas. Sitting up, she said, "All right. This is what's going to happen. I have a mix of ingredients here that act like a conduit to help me connect with the canvas and the barrier. I'll put the ingredients on my hands, then touch the canvas, and pour my energy through. Hopefully that will disengage you and I'll take over."

"Hopefully?" Caleb repeated.

"Never done this before," Onida answered. "But when Dean took over the canvas, he touched it and pushed silver through. That disengaged me as Guardian and he took over. If I do the same, I should take over and Dean will be released."

"Sounds reasonable," Sam stated.

"Let's get it done," Dean interrupted.

"All right." Going to the canvas, Onida knelt down and arranged her bowls. Then she bowed her head in a silent prayer, took a deep breath and slowly started mixing ingredients, chanting softly. The musicality of her movements and voice mesmerized the men watching. After a few minutes she lifted a silver knife and made a small cut in her left palm. Slowly she scooped up the paste from the bowl and smeared it on her palm. She then rubbed both hands together and placed them directly on the canvas.

Dean gasped. It was like going on a roller-coaster backwards and falling at the same time; he felt off balance and flailed around for something to hang on to and stop his fall. His hand landed on a sturdy forearm and a strong hand grasped his own, and he held on for dear life as lights of all colors whirled past him at breakneck speed.

Onida continued her recitation, eyes closed, her entire focus on reclaiming her position as Yaotlapializli of the Yakama people. Energy flowed down her arms and into the canvas. After three minutes, she sat back and smiled.

Caleb and Sam immediately turned to Dean, who had been sitting with his eyes closed, face now a pale, unhealthy white.

"Dean?" Sam said, leaning over to get a better look at his brother's face.

Caleb frowned. "Come on, open your eyes. I want to see if we need to move here to be near the forest or not."

Slowly Dean opened his eyes and looked directly into the beautiful face of his son, who was staring anxiously at him not fifteen inches away. It was James' arm he was gripping, and it was James who held his hand in his own strong clasp. Sighing, he gave his son a smile and murmured, "I'm fine, kiddo."

Seeing his father's green eyes was all the confirmation he needed, and James sagged back onto the ground, his head down.

Dean put a comforting hand on his son's neck while smiling at Caleb and Sam.

Onida stood, staring at the canvas, frowning.

Caleb looked over, then rose and went to her side. "Onida?"

"It's odd," she said, her head tilted in concentration. "I don't feel anything. They're gone."

"Is the energy still there in the barrier?"

Nodding, Onida said, "Yes. But there's no…" she struggled to find the words to describe phenomenon she'd never witness. "…vibrancy."

Caleb couldn't stand the lost look on Onida's face. Carefully he turned her away from the canvas. "Are you saying the canvas is at rest?" he asked gently.

Onida's head jerking up in surprise. Suddenly a wide smile spread across her face. "Yes, at rest."

Caleb laughed. After a moment, he said, "You're still connected though. When will you truly lay it to rest?"

Onida turned to view the canvas. It had been a part of her life for forty years. "At home," she murmured. "On the balcony."

"Now?"

Onida looked over at Dean and Sam laughing, at James digging more burgers from his seemingly endless supply. "No, not now. Tonight." Gazing up at Caleb, she took his hand in hers. "Just us."

"The end of something old, the beginning of something new," Caleb murmured.

"Who knew such a tough guy could be so romantic," Onida smiled.

"I've got layers," Caleb remarked.

Onida laughed. Turning, they started picking up her bowls, pistils and ingredients.

Caleb hefted up the canvas and called out to Dean and the others, "We're going to take this stuff to the car. When you're through dining, let's get going."

Sam shook his head, standing. "He's such a drama queen." Holding out his hand, he pulled Dean to his feet. "Why don't we head back to the hotel? Onida said you needed sleep."

Dean shook his head. "Not yet. I want to go to the clinic."

Sam nodded. "JT, Ryker and Max are there. Joshua as well."

"I want to see the kids too," James said.

Sam got to his feet and said, "Then let's go see the children."

* * *

Two hours later, Joshua stood outside the large room, watching the children sleep. When the older ones had gone inside, they'd gone immediately to the younger ones and bedded down with them, many of the younger children turning to the older ones to cuddle or in habit for warmth. Joshua watched as Adam slept beneath a pile of little children, and worried for his friend. Hunting was a difficult job, and being able to detach from the trauma was a necessity. He hoped his friend would be able to separate himself from this tragedy.

Doctor Tamaya Collins touched his arm. Smiling, she said, "There's a little boy who's been pining away for his friend."

Joshua smiled and immediately joined her in walking down the hall. "How's he doing?"

"He's well, except for missing you." She punched in her code on the keypad and opened the door.

Joshua stepped inside. His eyes went immediately to the bed and his heart stopped when he saw it empty.

"He's over by the toys," Tamaya said, pointing.

Joshua smiled when he saw the blond head bent over some blocks. The two dark haired children were sitting at his side. Before he went over, he nodded to the young girl alone in her bed. "How's she doing?"

"It's been difficult," Tamaya admitted. "Maska's mother has been amazing, and she's opened up a bit, but for the most part she hasn't been very responsive."

"You might consider putting her with the other children. Their presence may help ease her trauma."

Smiling, Tamaya said, "An excellent idea." Turning, she hurried to the young girl, and soon they were heading out of the ward, hand in hand.

Joshua smiled and turned his attention back to the young boy. Walking over, he said, "Can I play?"

The child whipped around, a huge smile blossoming on his face. Scrambling to his feet, he jumped into Joshua's arms as the older man laughed. "Back," he whispered into Joshua's neck.

"Yes," Joshua murmured, hugging him tight. "Back." So much for detachment, he thought to himself. After several minutes, he let the boy down gently and sat down on the floor with the child on his lap. The other two children were watching, somewhat forlorn. Joshua looked at the boy and pointed to the other kids. The child looked over for a moment, then back to Joshua and nodded. Reaching out his hand, he tugged on the closet child and brought him near.

Joshua smiled at the big and generous heart of this lost boy. He reached over to small dark-haired boy and pulled him to his side, then the small girl, who quickly scrambled over.

One of the nurses leaned over and handed Joshua a book. Smiling, she said, "Five minutes, then I'm making you get up and setting you on his bed. You can finish reading from there."

"Thank you," Joshua said fervently. He was too old to be sitting on the floor for long. Opening the book, he started reading, "The sun did not shine, it was too wet to play. So we sat in the house all that cold, cold wet day…"

* * *

By the time Dean got to the clinic, he wondered if he should have heeded Onida's advice. He was dragging. But he wanted to see the little boy, and to check on the other kids.

"Adam suggested we put the kids all together in one large room," Doctor Maska Etsitty explained. "They've been living and sleeping together. He thought they'd be more comfortable that way."

"You've got enough beds?" Sam asked.

Maska shook her head. "They're sleeping on the floor. Another suggestion of Adam's. He figured since they'd been sleeping on a cave floor for months, and in many cases, years, that they'd be more comfortable there. We laid dozens of sleeping bags, blankets, pillows and stuffed toys all over so they'd be comfortable."

"Great idea," Sam stated.

Dean yawned widely as he followed.

"We fed them some steamed rice with chicken and strawberries, and they're asleep. You want to check in on them?"

Sam nodded, "That would be great."

Sam and Maska continued their conversation while Dean and James brought up the rear. When they had turned round a few corners, Maska stopped outside a double door.

"Just be quiet," Maska said with a smile.

She unlocked the door and stepped aside.

Sam, Dean and James took a look inside, and Dean smiled. It was magical. The twinkle lights all around, children in puppy piles all over. It took some effort, but he finally found Adam asleep down the left wall, at least six children all over him. He could make out Lonan nearby and figured the other Yakama kids were in there somewhere as well. Quietly they stepped back outside the large room.

"This the kitchen?" Dean asked.

Maska shook her head. "No, it's the physical therapy room. We removed the equipment in record time."

"How are the kids?" James asked.

"Wary," Maska said. "In their position, I'd be afraid this was all a dream, that I would wake up back in the caves." Looking back at the door, as though she could see the children sleeping inside, she continued, "It's going to take time, but they will put this behind them; the youngest sooner than the older children. That stands to reason, as the older children have been in captivity longer."

Dean nodded, and after a brief pause asked, "Can I see the boy?"

Maska nodded. "Joshua's been in there with him, but I think he'll be happy to see you. Your teddy has been in his arms since yesterday."

"You're teddy?" James asked, a wicked glee dancing in his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be looking for your brother?" Dean asked in his best no nonsense dad voice.

"They're in the cafeteria helping to clean up the mess left by the children," Maska said, indicating the way with a pointed finger.

James grinned and walked off.

"I'll check on the others," Sam said, following James.

"Kids," Dean grumbled good-naturedly. "Can't live with 'em, can't give 'em away."

Maska chuckled. "Come on."

When Dean stepped into the children's ward, he immediately noticed the bed with the little brown-haired girl was empty. When he turned to Maska, she said, "She wasn't responding in here. We took her to be with the other kids and she lit up. She needed them."

Nodding, Dean walked over to the boy. The child was asleep, Joshua seated nearby. The older man was also asleep, his head tilted at such an angle Dean knew would result in a sore neck.

Moving to the far side of the bed, Dean sat down on the mattress and leaned back against the headrest. It was almost fifteen minutes before the child opened his eyes and blinked sleepily up at Dean. Then his face lit up and he held out the teddy.

Dean smiled. "Thank you." Carefully he looked over the small bear, making sure he was in good condition. Nodding, he said, "Well done. You took good care of him." Then he made the teddy say, "He took great care of me."

The child smiled and opened his arms. Dean leaned into the warm embrace. When he finally broke away and pointed to Joshua. "You going to watch over him as well as teddy?" he asked, holding up the bear again.

The child nodded, though his lips turned down slightly at Dean's apparently leaving. Dean leaned down and gave the child another long hug. "I'll be back soon," he whispered.

"Back," the child murmured.

Dean nodded. "Yes, back." Standing, he hugged his teddy, then handed him back over to the boy. Running a thumb across the child's cheek, he smiled. "I'll be back."

The boy nodded, his eyes following the older hunter as Dean left the ward.

.

Dean stepped out of the clinic building into the sunshine and yawned. Then his cell buzzed. Rolling his eyes, he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out the phone. Sam and the boys followed and loitered around the walkway while he scanned his text and yawned again.

"You need to get some sleep," Sam stated.

"I know." Dean squinted into the sunlight. "Chief Adcox called and asked if we could meet him at the Yakama Records Center. He wants to discuss the children."

"I figured he would." Sam tilted his face to the sun. "I'd rather go sit somewhere and enjoy this weather, though."

Dean glanced over at his brother and smiled. "You want a picnic?"

Without looking, Sam quipped, "I didn't even think you knew that word."

"I know picnic," Dean defended. "I've been on a few, at the pond."

"Those are camp outs, not picnics."

"What's the difference?" Dean grumbled, walking slowly to the SUV.

"Picnics don't have fires, Dad," JT observed, moving past the pair and heading for the SUV, Ryker, Max, and James on his heels.

Dean huffed out a laugh. Looking to Sam, he said, "You want to go inside and get Josh?"

"I don't want to walk that far. I'll call Doctor Etsitty and have her wake him up."

Dean started for the car. "Have her tell him to haul ass too," he said as he climbed behind the wheel.

"Yeah," Sam muttered as he found Doctor Etsitty's number and pushed. "Like I'm really going to say that." After a moment he said, "Doctor Etsitty…."

* * *

When Caleb and Onida walked into the Yakama Tribal Hall and Records Building, JT, James, Ryker and Max were already sitting in the lobby.

"Bout time," Max groused, rising and moving over to the pair. "We've been sitting here for…"

"Ten minutes," Caleb supplied. "Dean got the text from Samuel after we did."

Max grinned. "Chief Adcox is bringing in lunch. He's already in the banquet room with Dad, Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam."

Caleb nodded. Looking at each young man, he said, "Well done, today. It was a tough hunt, maybe the toughest you'll ever have. Nice job."

"It was definitely one for the record books," Ryker stated.

"And JT didn't even get a photo of one of the witches." Turning to his friend, who had still been somewhat quiet, Max said, "Isn't that your contribution to hunting? Getting pictures of the baddies?"

JT appreciated the effort to lighten his mood. "When would you have liked me to take it? When she was throwing you around?"

"I didn't get thrown around anymore than you, James or Ryker," Max declared. With a sidelong look at Caleb, he said, "I bet Uncle Caleb spent the most time on the ground."

"I was never thrown," Caleb lied blatantly. "I'm just that awesome."

Onida grinned. "I'm a witness. He was never thrown to the ground," she stated. "However, trees, shrubs, old logs, and thickets all got some action today."

James and Max guffawed loudly while JT and Ryker grinned.

Caleb gave Onida a wounded look. "I thought we had something, a connection. Now," he shook his head sadly, "I just don't know."

They stepped into banquet room as Onida chuckled and took Caleb's hand.

Samuel Adcox strode forward, his hand extended to Caleb. Shaking Caleb's heartedly, he said, "I can't thank you all enough for what you've done." He looked at each of the young men, then at Onida. Taking her hand in his, he said, "Onida. Our long collaboration on keeping the Tah-tah-kle'-ah at bay has ended. I look forward to the next chapter in our friendship."

"As do I," Onida said earnestly.

"Come in," Samuel said, motioning to the table. "Provisions will be here shortly. In the meantime, we can get started discussing a pathway through the events of the last few days."

Ryker walked over to a long table and poured himself a cup of coffee. JT and Max followed suit while James dropped into a chair near his father. Both Dean and Sam were holding mugs of thick, black coffee while Joshua sipped from a glass of juice. Max walked to his father and sat at his side. Smiling, the older man gave Max's neck a comforting squeeze.

Samuel took a cup of coffee for himself and looked down the table at all those assembled. "It's not enough, but I want to say thank you again. You've set the Yakama people free from their burden and saved future children. I would like your thoughts on how to move forward. Tomorrow I'll speak with the Tribal Council about the future of the little ones found unexpectedly during this event, and our responsibilities to their care. After that, I'll need to bring in Sheriff Erik Olsen."

"What?" Onida exclaimed. "Why invite Sheriff Olsen?"

"The children," Joshua said.

"Something this big can't be kept quiet for long," Caleb added.

Samuel nodded. "Many of these children are not of the tribe. We'll need the cooperation of the law in dealing with them. Erik grew up around here. While he may not believe in witches, he may buy into a story of some crazy person who kidnaps kids."

"Just a crazy man?" Max asked, frowning.

"A crazy family would be a better scenario due to the volume of kidnapped children," Sam suggested.

"We've run into the crazy family a couple times," Dean stated. "Have Sheriff Olsen talk to Kathleen Hudak in Hibbing, Minnesota. She's retired now, but she was the Sheriff of St Louis County for twenty-five years. Back in…" he looked to Sam, "two thousand-six, I think, we stopped the Bender family from holding their own _Most Dangerous Game_ by kidnapping and hunting people."

"Why haven't we heard of this hunt before?" James asked, his eyes gleaming with interest.

"Not the time," Ryker murmured.

Sam ignored his nephew. "They kidnapped me before we realized they weren't monsters, but people."

Samuel's expression was incredulous. "There really are crazy, just plain human families?"

"There are," Joshua said.

"I think the Carter house in Stratton, Nebraska was weirder," Caleb said with a grimace.

"Let's not relive that sad story," Joshua said before anyone could elaborate further. Retelling the horrific tale of children forced to live beneath the house was just beyond his tolerance today. "I believe the idea of lunatics in the woods is the best explanation for the abductions. From a PR perspective, it's weak. But how would we explain finding forty-eight children rationally?"

"Their being in caves help," JT said. "Since the children were in cages, not seeing them would be a given."

"You might mention then Turpin family in Perris, California," Ryker added. "They held thirteen children captive in their basement for years and no one knew."

Sam nodded. "Bringing in very human examples will help, especially ones with a lot of media coverage. No one will believe witches that were held captive within a mystical prison for one hundred and forty years."

"But children have gone missing for generations," Onida said. "A crazy family doesn't explain all those kids."

"Most people aren't going to focus on children missing fifty, a hundred years ago," Caleb said. "They may not even remember back thirty."

"The public may not, but law enforcement will," Samuel corrected. "Once they discover children have been found, they'll go back and check cold cases. They'll know."

"How far will they go back?" Max asked.

"Depends on the police squad," Samuel said. "Erik is thorough. He may go back decades."

"What about adding an element of child trafficking?" Dean suggested.

Sam nodded. "That may work. Some disappearances have been explained as death from the elements or wildlife attacks. What if the others were victims of child trafficking?"

"And if a closed case child is found?" Onida asked.

Dean shook his head and sighed. "A mistake in the investigation."

"That would make me wonder about the rest," Onida offered. Dean seemed so tired, she didn't want to stir the waters, but the question needed to be asked.

"Possibly, but we just can't cover every single contingency up front."

Joshua agreed. "By default we'll need to deal with some contingencies in the moment."

Samuel nodded slowly. "The child slavery angle could work. While law enforcement is dealing with the ones who've been found, we need to devise a way to lead their investigation in that direction.

"We've got kids who are changing," Caleb reminded the Chief.

"I hope we'll have some answers on that soon. At the very least, we can claim the children have a virus that necessitates their being quarantined. It's understandable and will buy us time."

"If you're going with the story that the children have been exposed to a virus," Dean said, "I suggest finding a bad one fast, one with a long contagion period. It's got to be a doozy, cause when parents find out missing children have been found, nothing short of a tank is going to keep them away."

"I'd also set up a hotline to filter questions from parents and press," JT added.

Samuel nodded. "The council will help with the calls.

"What about medical experts to help the children deal with the ordeal?" Ryker asked.

"I have some nurses at the clinic collecting names of psychiatrists and doctors who specialize in traumatic abductions so each of these kids can get help," Samuel said.

"The FBI will come in," Caleb said. "They do in all kidnap cases. They'll want answers on how so many children have been found, and why they weren't discovered before." Looking to Samuel, he said, "The Yakama people are going to be in the line of fire and may come under scrutiny."

"We have the protection of the reservation," Samuel stated. "Law Enforcement in the towns will be in their direct line of fire. Unfortunately, those men and woman will have to explain why numerous children went missing through the years, and they couldn't find one crazy family in the woods." He shook his head.

"It can't be helped, Samuel," Onida said sympathetically. "The children need help and they need to go home."

"Have you heard from Robert Locklear?" Joshua asked.

"Locklear?" Dean questioned.

"He and his team went in to clear the caves," Joshua explained. "He's a member of the Tribal Council, and he's worked in search and rescue for years."

"At last check-in he and his team had cleared four caves and they're currently working on a double cave. They haven't found any more children so far, but they're working methodically and thoroughly, even to waiting outside the entrance to hear any movement inside." Samuel shook his head. "He said the conditions in the caves are horrific."

There was a short silence before Onida prompted gently, "And…?"

"In the rear of one cave…" Samuel broke off for a moment to collect himself, "there are several skeletons. Many of them small."

They knew it was coming, knew what would be found, but that didn't lessen the pain. Though many children had been taken decades ago, the knowledge that their small bodies were still held in the caves was a gut punch to everyone.

"Two covens; there will be another cave with remains," Dean said sadly.

"The FBI will conduct a search of the caves," Sam stated. "They'll find the skeletons."

"The FBI investigation will go where it must," Samuel said. "Child trafficking, kidnapping, those will be our theories. There will be no mention of witches. The excavation of the caves could take weeks. We will work with law enforcement where we can, with an eye to protecting and meeting the needs of the children found alive."

"Local law enforcement will come under the greatest scrutiny," Joshua said. "We cannot simply abandon them to their fate."

"How can that be avoided?" Samuel asked with genuine concern.

"The Brotherhood has a team of clean up specialists," Sam stated. "One call and they're on their way. They deal with situations like this all the time, when the supernatural and the normal world intersect. They can help."

"And wasn't there a gloomy, stay-away-from-here vibe to the original medicine bags?" Max asked.

"Yes, there was," Onida said.

"Is there a way to make that happen again? Maybe it'll speed up the FBI's investigation."

"The barrier will be down," Caleb pointed out.

Onida smiled. "I can make it happen with or without the barrier. I'll work on a mixture tonight and tomorrow we can hang the potion bags throughout the forest, especially near the caves."

Samuel nodded. "An excellent idea." Turning to Dean and the other members of the Brotherhood, he continued, "We would welcome the consult from your clean up team. And when the investigation is finally concluded, we will burn everything in the caves. Then together as a people, the Yakama will plant flowers and climbing vines all along the ridge to commemorate the lost."

A contemplative and sorrowful silence followed, as the difficulties of the coming weeks were considered.

"The next weeks will be a complicated time for the Yakama as well as the surrounding towns," Samuel stated. "But the witches are dead, and there will be no more missing children. We will weather this trial, honor the dead, and do everything we can to help the living."

A that moment the doors to the banquet room opened just then and the employees of The Bread Basket entered carrying several trays of food. It wasn't long before the mood lightened and everyone was enjoying hot sandwiches and Tiswin beer.

Sam eyed Dean. His brother wasn't eating much, and his eyes were half mass. He glanced up and noticed that Caleb and Onida were watching too.

Talk was general during the meal, and Samuel asked Dean how he liked being the Yaotlapializtli for the morning.

"I think I'll leave the guardianship of the Yakama to Onida," Dean smiled.

When the food was consumed and everyone more relaxed, Samuel said, "I want to thank you all again for risking your lives for the Yakama, and for the children."

Sam leaned forward and said, "I received a text earlier from Alison, our lead researcher. For the last two days she and her team have been tracking all the children missing from this area. They've gone back four years so far. They have names with pictures. They even have documentation on the families, whether they've moved or have remained in the area. The further back they go, they'll include age progression pictures for the older kids. I'll print up the information directly after the meeting."

Samuel's eyes were wide. "Excellent!" he exclaimed. Looking around, he said, "I think we're done." To Dean, he said, "I know this is where your team usually heads for home, and though you've done so much already, I would ask that you stay another couple of days to help deal with the children. With so few people involved at this time, these kids could use all the love and attention we can give."

Dean nodded immediately. "We'll stay."

Samuel nodded. "Thank you. Now, I would like to invite all of you back here tonight for a proper feast. The Tribal Elders and the Council wish to thank you. Let's celebrate the lost being found and the end to the Tah-tah-kle'-ah."

TBC

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Joshua reads from "The Cat in the Hat" by Doctor Suess (1957)_

_Thank you so much for the reviews on Chapter 25. There were a lot of intertwined storylines in a long chapter, and I was worried about how it would be received. I'm so glad it was enjoyed!_


	27. Chapter 27

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 27

The banquet was a small and intimate affair, with Chief Adcox mindful to keep the momentous occasion quiet because of the children. Invited were Dean's team, the Council and the Tribal elders. Later, once news broke and the towns around the reservation were abuzz with media, then the tribe would celebrate openly.

Before the festivities commenced, however, Onida and Sam had forced Dean to take a much needed rest. He refused to go all the way back to the motel, so they'd tucked him onto a couch in the corner of the banquet room and left him there. Within minutes he was out for the count. The rest of them took the time between their meeting with Chief Adcox and the banquet to relax and unwind. James and Ryker went down to the records room to see if they'd missed any information about the boy who'd escaped the witches in nineteen-eighteen. Max and JT took some relaxation time on the couches, while Caleb and Onida walked out in the sunshine, talking and enjoying the quiet.

Sam went to the Chief's office to print Alison's current list of missing children and have a quick conference call with her to let her know how the morning had gone. He also asked that she arrange for the clean up team, stressing the time crunch before the media found out.

"The clean up team is already assembled and at the airport," Alison interrupted. "The trunks and supplies were shipped yesterday and should be waiting for the team when they land at Yakima's McAllister Field Airport tomorrow. I've already arranged for car rentals and for their accommodations at the Takawáakusn Inn. This was a complicated case, and I knew they'd be needed. You can thank me when you return."

Sam chuckled. "I'll make sure Caleb thanks you."

"That will be acceptable," Alison said, and she hung up.

Sam shook his head as he cut the connection. Alison could be tough, but she was thorough, anticipatory and organized. He was thankful Caleb dealt with her most often. The Knight enjoyed the verbal sparring, and Sam thought Alison did as well. Looking back to his phone, he put a note on his calendar to remind Caleb to get her something expensive.

Joshua had gone back to the clinic to work with Odette and Adam for a couple of hours, trying to make some headway in treating the children, especially the older ones. Adam was working at his station with two little boys clinging to his legs. As he told Joshua, they just wouldn't let him out of their sight, and he'd finally given in and brought them with him to the lab.

Odette and Joseph were completely focused on the research Sam, James and Adam had collected on the escapee from the Tah-tah-kle'-ah; however, every once in a while Odette would glance down at the two small boys clinging to Adam's pant legs and something almost like a smile would cross her lips.

It was close to seven in the evening when everyone gathered back in the Yakama Records Hall for the banquet. Joshua had managed to convince Odette to attend the feast, so the only one not going was Adam. Margaret had flown in to Yakima City late that afternoon and she was with Adam at the clinic.

Samuel and Joseph were in rare form, introducing the tribal elders and the council to Dean, Sam, Caleb, Joshua and the rest of the team. Mary was speaking excitedly with Sam and James about the research they'd done. The elders were thrilled with the success of the hunt, and wanted to know details about how the witches were defeated. Dean had ordered everyone to keep the silver out of the conversations, and so the group highlighted the pyrite bullets, the grenades and Joshua and Joseph's potion bags. Many of the elders were concerned for the children, and the topic was dissected and mulled over by most everyone.

It was close to ten when Dean made his excuses to Samuel and walked out the front of the Records Hall. Standing under the star-lit night sky, he took a deep breath and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, stranger," Juliet said, and Dean could hear the smile in her voice. "When am I going to see my man?"

Dean grinned. He couldn't help it. "We're almost finished. Evil has been defeated and we were triumphant."

Juliet laughed. "My hero."

Dean's grinned widened. "The Chief of the Yakama asked if we could stay on a couple more days to help with the cleanup. You okay with that?"

"Well," Juliet said, giving a melodramatic sigh. "It's going to be tough, but I think I can manage."

"How's Carolyn?"

"She's good. We went to a one-day spa a couple days ago, and she said it was good to get away from her mother."

Dean chuckled. "You talk to Ben?"

"Yes. He wants to bring the kids over when your home. We'll have a barbeque, do some relaxing. Before that happens, however, you and I have a rendezvous between the sheets."

"Don't tease me," Dean chuckled. "I'll see you in a couple days."

"I love you," Juliet said, then hung up.

"I love you too," Dean murmured as he closed his cell. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, he walked leisurely over to one of the benches that lined the entry way to the building and sat down. It was a beautiful night, even more so since he knew he wasn't going to be attacked.

"Want some company?"

Dean glanced over at Caleb and nodded.

Caleb sat down and stretched his arms out along the bench back. "What a hunt, huh?"

"One for the record books," Dean said.

"You ready to head back to the motel?"

"Yeah, but I'll wait for Sam and Josh. Joshua wants to go back to the clinic, and I imagine Odette does too. I'll drop them off then head back."

"I'm taking the canvas back to Onida's. She's going to lay it to rest."

Dean's interest was kindled. "How?"

Caleb shrugged. "I don't know. But she wanted me there, so I will be."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, before Dean asked, "You bringing her back home?"

"I hope so," Caleb said slowly. After a lengthy pause, he continued, "I've never met anyone I thought I could live my life with."

"And she knows about the supernatural," Dean offered. "Bonus."

Caleb nodded. "There's that. I've been attracted to a lot of women through the years. But none I wanted to share everything with. Plus, the other thing."

Dean nodded. Caleb wouldn't ever have risked passing on his genes to a child. He glanced over. "That scary?"

Caleb gave a small, self-deprecating laugh. "Very. But while I'm the cliché; scared of commitment, I'm also excited about sharing my life with someone." He looked over at his best friend and confessed, "I want what you have with Juliet."

"I was scared too," Dean shared. "With the life we lead? I never thought I'd have a relationship with anyone. Then I met Juliet. I was afraid she'd find out, then I was afraid that she wouldn't. When she did and left…" he swallowed, "I was resigned to her never coming back. When she did, I was sacred all over again."

Caleb chuckled. "Scared about defines it."

Dean shared the humor. "But it's worth it, man. Worth the fears and worth the risk." After another few minutes enjoying the cool evening, he asked, "Is Onida coming when we fly back?"

"Probably, though we'll need to return here in a couple of weeks," Caleb said. "There are things to sort out. Now that there's a young guardian, she'll want to help. She'll want to consult with Joseph and Samuel about Jacy and whether they should go forward and train him. Then there's her home; she's lived there her entire adult life." He sighed. "I guess I wonder whether she wants to leave the Reservation."

"Yes, she does," Dean said firmly.

Caleb looked at his best friend. "How do you know?"

Dean didn't look over, but there was no hesitation in his voice when he said, "Because she'll go where you are, and your home is in Kentucky."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Caleb walked up the steps to Onida's house, carrying the canvas. It was very heavy, and he couldn't figure out how she had managed to get it down the steps in the first place, though he figured going down was easier than climbing up. Onida opened the front door, then hurried back down to shoulder some of the burden.

"I can't believe," she panted, "that my job has ended."

"You mean you're retiring?" Caleb asked humorously. "I think you're too young for that."

Onida huffed out a laugh as they reached the landing. Lowering the canvas to the ground, she swiped her hair off her face and said, "No, not retiring. Moving on to another job."

Caleb smiled. After catching his breath, he hoisted up the canvas and carried it through the open door and onto the balcony. He shifted the decoy picture off the easel and shoved it into a corner near the glider. Then together, he and Onida placed the original canvas onto the ancient easel and stepped back.

Breaking the silence of the last couple minutes, Onida said, "I'll never work this canvas again. I thought I'd feel more relief right now."

"What are you feeling?" Caleb asked gently, his eyes on her.

"I'm not sure," Onida said, frowning. Finally, she pulled her gaze from the canvas and walked back inside the house. Going to her favorite place on the couch, she dropped down.

Caleb followed and sat in the arm chair opposite and waited.

"I guess I feel … lost," Onida finally said. "Since I was three years old I prepared to be the guardian of the Yakama people. I took over that position when I was twenty four and have done it ever since. Now, I'm done."

She sounded so helpless, Caleb didn't know what to say. He also been in a job he'd trained for since he was thirteen. He knew that one day soon he would step down and let Max take over. He supposed Onida was feeling now what he would feel soon.

"I know that at some point I would have retired after I'd trained my replacement, but I never stopped long enough to think about what I'd do when I was no longer Yaotlapializtli." Smiling, Onida said, "I guess I have to think about it now."

"It's something I'll need to think about soon as well," Caleb said. "Soon enough it will be time for my Triad to step down and JT's to take over. I can still train new members of the Brotherhood, but I won't be in charge. Max will be the Knight of the Brotherhood." He sighed. "Like you, I've trained my whole life for the position. I can't imagine not being the Knight."

Onida nodded. "Maybe this is a journey we need to take together."

"Fumbling all the way?" Caleb chuckled.

Laughing softly, Onida said, "Maybe."

They sat in companionable silence for several more minutes before Caleb asked, "How long are you going to put off disengaging from the canvas?"

Onida chuckled. "You can see right through me."

Standing, Caleb held out his hand and said, "Come on. Let's put you out of your misery."

Onida clasped his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Not misery," she objected. "Fear, maybe."

Walking back to the balcony, Caleb smiled. "I can understand that fear. Let's pull the band aide off the wound."

Standing side by side, Onida mixed her potions and murmured the enchantment she'd long known she would one day say; withdrawal. Scooping the paste onto her palm, she rubbed both hands together, closed her eyes and focused. Pulling blue energy into her hands, she stepped up to the canvas, hesitated only a moment before placing her palms on the heavily coated surface.

Caleb watched as blue and white energy rippled down Onida's arms and into the canvas. Gradually the flow diminished, slowed to a trickle then stopped. Hesitatingly, Onida pulled her hands away from the canvas and took a step back.

"Onida?" Caleb said softly.

Onida turned. "The canvas is closed for business," she whispered.

"Congratulations," Caleb murmured, and pulled her into his arms. "Time for something new."

* * *

Dean rolled over onto his side and stretched long and hard. The deep breathing in the room indicated that Sam was still asleep. Groaning, he blinked at the clock. It was after eight in the morning. They had agreed last night that this morning was for sleeping and relaxing. Turning onto his back, he lay wondering if he could get back to sleep. A few minutes of lying there passed before he admitted defeat and pushed himself up, yawning.

After he dressed and wrote Sam a note, he walked across the street to the Edge of Town Diner. Just as he sat at the counter, Judy walked over.

"Welcome back, stranger," Judy said with a big smile. "Been working hard?"

"Chief Adcox is a tough task master," Dean said with a smile.

"Ain't he just," Judy laughed. "Can I get you the breakfast special?"

"Sign me up."

"Make that two," JT said as he sat down next to his father.

"Will do," Judy said, and she walked off.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Dean asked.

"Got a good eight hours," JT said. "Wasn't feeling the sleep-in today."

Judy brought over two mugs of hot coffee and set down two plates of toast before retreating to the kitchens.

Dean hadn't said it yet, so he did now. "I'm sorry about Sarah."

JT sighed and nodded. "It's just … I wanted her to have a life, you know? She'd probably been kidnapped when she was three or four years old, and grew up in those terrible conditions. But even after all those years, she still remembered that someone – her mother or her father – called her Sarah."

Dean nodded.

"I don't know why, but that just got to me more than any of the other children." JT looked at his father. "She remembered her name."

"Some hunts stick with you," Dean said softly. "Some get under your skin like others don't. This one may stick with you awhile, but you'll move on. And we know one thing for sure…"

JT looked over. His eyes, like his father's, were mirrors of his emotions. "Yeah…?"

"She's in a better place."

JT nodded. "Yeah."

"You gents ready to dig into some buttermilk pancakes, house-made sausage and diced potatoes with ham?" Judy placed two heaping plates down on the counter.

"Wow," Dean said, his eyes gleaming.

"This looks amazing," JT agreed, picking up his fork.

"Enjoy," Judy said with a smile as she walked down the counter to serve other customers.

Talk was abandoned as both men fell to eating their delicious breakfast.

When they got down to the plate, JT asked, "What are your plans for today?"

Dean laid down his utensils. "Chief Adcox wants me to meet with the Council this afternoon at two. This morning I thought I'd go over to the clinic, see if I can help with the kids."

"I'll go with you."

"Go where?"

Dean and JT turned around to see Sam walking up behind them. He sat down on Dean's other side.

"You really don't understand how to sleep in, do you?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Nope," Ryker said, as he sat down beside Sam. "I was up at oh-seven-hundred and went for a run."

"So, where are you going?" Sam asked, nodding at Judy as she placed a mug of hot coffee in front of him.

"You gents want the breakfast special?" Judy asked.

Sam nodded. "Sign us up."

Judy nodded and walked away.

Sam looked over at Dean.

"To the clinic," Dean continued. "I want to check in on the kids, see what we can do to help."

"Can we stop by the Records Hall first?" Sam asked, biting into his toast and taking it for granted Dean would wait for him and Ryker to finish. Swallowing, he said, "This morning Alison sent over another amended list with more names."

"That woman never sleeps," Dean remarked. "She and her team are really turning out the work."

"While she would have done it anyway, she expects a big bonus," Sam stated humorously.

Dean and JT waited, casually conversing while Sam and Ryker finished their meals. Then Ryker went off to meet up with Max and James while JT went with Dean and Sam to the Yakama Records Hall. Samuel Adcox pulled up next to them as they were exiting their SUV.

"Morning," Samuel greeted. "After yesterday, I would have thought you gentlemen would be taking a much needed sleep in."

"Some things aren't meant to be," Dean said with a smile. They walked to the entrance and Samuel let them inside.

"Mind if I use your office?" Sam asked. "I have another list of names."

Samuel nodded, leading the way. "You're research staff is second to none. I admire their tenacity."

"Hopefully all the children will have names soon," Sam said.

After the Chief opened his office door, he said to Dean, "I'm preparing for the Council meeting this morning. I'll look forward to seeing you this afternoon."

Dean nodded.

After Samuel had gone, Sam sat behind the desk and booted up the computer. "Why does Samuel want to meet with you this afternoon?"

"Not Samuel; the Council," Dean shrugged. "I suppose they have questions he wasn't able to answer."

Sam nodded thoughtfully as he pulled up his email. He clicked on Alison's latest communiqué and opened the zip file. "Wow," he murmured. "The team has gotten through the last eight years. They're working from Bobby's list now to update the family and address information and do age progressions."

"They sticking to Bobby's list, or throwing the net wider?" Dean asked.

"Alison has most of the team working to update Bobby's list of names, but she put one of her top researchers on reviewing the years Bobby covered to make sure no one got missed."

JT leaned over Sam's shoulder and eyed the list of names Alison had collected. "That's amazing."

Suddenly Sam's eyes brightened and he murmured, "I wonder…" and he began scrolling through the files.

"What?" Dean asked.

After a minute, Sam leaned back and smiled. "Nicholas Stien. The boy Joshua is helping at the hospital. His name is Nicholas Stien, and he's seven years old. His birthday is October twelfth, two-thousand, thirty-three."

"He's tall for his age," Dean said. "I thought he was closer to eight."

"What else does it say?" JT asked curiously. "Anything about his parents?"

"Yeah, it's… Oh." Sam looked up. "His childhood wasn't good. Apparently it was suspected he might have been abused. A couple of trips to the hospital for a broken arm and bruises on his back. The investigation stopped when he disappeared. Apparently the parents were on a reconciliation vacation when the boy went missing. There was a lot of media speculation that the parents had killed him, and the police were pretty dogged in their suspicions. The dad finally overdosed on meth, and the mom died in a car accident a couple years ago."

"Wow," JT murmured.

"Family?" Dean asked.

Sam looked back at the overview. "Not much information right now: two second cousins; one living in New York, the other in St Augustine, FL. He also has an eighty-nine year old great grandmother living in Hazelwood, Missouri." He looked up. "There's probably more, but Alison will get more details after all the kids are named."

Dean sighed and rose. "I want to get to the clinic. You need to print that up?"

Sam nodded and hit the print button.

.

When they stepped inside the reservation clinic, there was no one at the reception area. Dean supposed that was expected, as most of the staff had been given paid leave. Moving to the locked door, he made short work of picking it and they walked down the corridor. While he could break through the key lock, instead he rapped on the window.

A woman they didn't know opened the door, frowning. "How did you get in here?"

"Walked," Dean state baldly. "How is the boy?"

The woman didn't open the door further until a voice behind her said, "Let them in, Joyce," and Doctor Etsitty walked over, smiling.

"How are you, Maska," Dean said softly.

"Good. Why are you here? I thought you gentlemen were taking the morning off?"

"Maybe we should have slept in longer," JT whispered.

"Got more names," Sam said, holding up a sheath of papers.

"Excellent," Maska exclaimed softly.

JT said, "I'm going to check on the kids." Turning, he walked back out the door and disappeared down the hallway.

"Then I'll give you two an update. We were able to do a cursory examination of the kidnapped children, and quite frankly, they're in decent shape. Most are malnourished, a couple are jaundiced, and a few of the older ones are exhibiting physical changes. Many seem fragile, with slight bone structures." Maska looked to Sam and said, "Your research speculated the witches were kidnapping children and possibly feeding off their energy. While that remains speculative, we can confirm they didn't get enough calcium as they grew. Joseph, Joshua and I surmise that the children may have some form of bone damage. But we can treat that in the youngest with bone growth hormones and calcium. The older kids may need some treatments for brittle bones. We'll be doing more in-depth examinations of the children in groups so they won't be frightened. But for the most part, we're pretty lucky."

"Has there been any development on why their changing?" Sam asked.

"Possibly, but the research was halted by the rescue yesterday," Maska said. "Joseph, Odette, Adam and Joshua did some work yesterday afternoon, and they've been back on it this morning. That Odette," shaking her head. "She's amazing; smart, intuitive, quick as a whip. I wouldn't mind having her on my staff. Between them all I think we'll have news very soon."

Dean nodded and looked to the bed. The boy was asleep on his side, clutching both of his teddies. "How's he doing?"

"Good. I finally persuaded Joshua to lie down in the doctor's lounge. There's a bed in there. He didn't want to leave the child alone."

Dean wanted to tell her the boy's name, but thought Joshua should know first. "Where's the lounge?"

Dean and Sam walked down the hallway to the Doctor's lounge. When they entered, Dean spied Joshua on a small daybed in the corner. Gently he shook the older man's shoulder.

Joshua woke up instantly. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine," Dean assured him. "And he's got a name."

Joshua sat up.

"Nicholas Stien," Sam said.

Joshua smiled. "Nicholas. What about his family?"

Sam filled him in on the sad news. "We'll have Alison look for more information. He probably has more family than she could discover in her cursory search."

"No," Joshua said resolutely.

Dean frowned. "We need to get him to his family."

"His family is dead," Joshua stated.

"Yes, his mother and father are dead, but he still has relatives," Sam said gently.

"An eighty-nine year old great grandmother and two cousins he's never seen," Joshua argued. "She can't take care of him, and from my experience, second and third cousins don't want to."

Dean ran a hand across his face. The circumstances were unusual. He wouldn't expect an elderly woman to take on the responsibility of a traumatized child, nor would the cousins, he suspected. "How about this," he offered. "We see if there are aunts and uncles in the mix who were closer to the parents. If there aren't, then we look at alternative options."

"No," Joshua stated firmly. "We look to me."

"Joshua, are you sure you want to take on the responsibility of caring for a traumatized child?" Sam asked. That Joshua was well past his prime at seventy-four years of age was left unspoken.

"This kid will take a lot of care," Dean said, "and have you even talked to Carolyn?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Joshua stated, clearly offended. "Of course I spoke with my wife. She's flying out here today."

Dean smiled and raised his hands. "Sorry." Rising, he said, "I'm going to check in on the kids; see where I can help."

"I'll call Alison," Sam said. "Maybe she can expedite the search on Nicholas' family."

"Thank you," Joshua said. "I'm heading to the lab, continue the research on reversing the spell used on the older children."

That got Dean's attention. "You think it was a spell?"

Joshua nodded. "I'm sure of it. Anomalous cell functions account for many bodily deformities. However, these kids weren't born with deformities. The only way to explain the mutations we're seeing is a spell that's warping the cells. If we can stop the warp and reverse it, the mutations should reverse as well."

"Excellent!" Sam stated. "Can I help?"

"You already did," Joshua smiled as he climbed up off the daybed. "It was your research into the earlier boy that escaped that led us in this direction."

"Oh, then you're welcome," Sam said with a short laugh.

When they got to the hall, Joshua peeled off to the right, and Dean and Sam went left. They'd only gone a few yards when they heard some chatter from the cafeteria area. Opening the door, they saw several children sitting on the floor eating pancakes. Syrup was everywhere. But Dean could tell by the laughter and bright eyes of the nurses and Yakama youth, that the joy in the children's eyes was worth the mess.

Stepping inside, Dean saw JT seated near the wall surrounded by five kids, handing out pancakes to eat with their fingers. Raising a hand, he called out, "Hey, Dad!"

Dean grinned. Plowing right in, he sat next to two girls about seven years old who had a pancake gripped tightly in each hand. Dean snagged a pancake from the plate on the floor, picked up the syrup and doused his cake. The girls' eyes were wide as they watched. Dean took a long lick of the syrup and said, "Ummmmm." Both girls immediately held out their pancakes, and Dean poured liberal amounts of syrup on theirs as well. Both girls licked and gave out soft giggles. Dean smiled and poured more on his and licked again, then held up the bottle. The girls held up their cakes again and he doused them a second time.

Sam shook his head and muttered, "Just a big kid."

"I heard that," Dean stated. "Get your butt down here. We got incoming." And indeed, more children had been watching, and were now crawling over to have their pancakes liberally soaked in maple syrup.

"Fine," Sam muttered. Conceding defeat, he got down on the floor and held up a maple syrup bottle. "Ready?" he asked, and several small hands holding pancakes were stretched in his direction.

* * *

When Joshua got to the lab, Odette and Joseph were inside working. Adam was sitting at the microscope, staring through the lens, frowning. In a chair right by his legs were his two charges.

"You got something?" Joshua asked.

Adam looked up and smiled. "Yes. Come look."

Joshua leaned down and looked through the scope. Frowning, he said, "Those are white blood cells. But they look egg shaped instead of round."

Adam nodded. "We think that's where the warping is happening. You see the color is a reddish white. Look when we do this…" He lowered a dropper into a nearby mixture, then squeezed a drop onto the slide. After murmuring a few words, he touched the slide with his wand and stuck it back under the scope.

Joshua leaned back down and looked, then he gasped. "The cell is normal!"

Adam grinned and nodded. "Odette found the anomaly last night, and she and Joseph were working on it well into the early morning hours."

"You helped as well," Joseph stated with a smile.

"Some," Adam admitted. "And Sam and James' research was very helpful in pointing us in the right direction. We're going to see if we can mix the potion into a drink form and give it to the young guardian child. Hopefully it will start working to reverse the cell damage."

"What can I do to help?" Joshua asked.

"Come right this way," Joseph said, and he took Joshua to another area where he could work.

* * *

Dean and Sam played with the children until Dean needed to go and get changed before heading to the Yakama Records Building. JT, James, Max and Ryker were all in with the children, playing with them, holding them, just being with them. Lunch had been a mix of more laughter than the previous day, and another gigantic mess, as the staff had served peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to the kids. After cleaning them up and taking them back to the physical therapy room for an afternoon nap, the boys had helped clean up the mess in the cafeteria.

Sam was working with Caleb and Onida to help put names to all the children, placing a sticky-backed nametag on the children whose names they already knew. When other children looked sad for not having a nametag, Onida wrote _Beautiful_ on one, and they kept on till every child had either a name tag or one saying they were _bright_, _smart_ and so on.

Dean took a shower at the hotel and changed, then headed over to the Yakama Building. When he arrived, Samuel was pacing outside in the lobby.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Samuel sighed. "They want to know what you used to kill the witches."

"We told them last night," Dean stated.

"And they know something was left out. I tried to tell them the witches were dead, and that the methods used to kill them were a mixture of ancient and current Yakama medicines and techniques, as well as Joshua's magic. But they want to know about your contribution, about your taking over the canvas and how you did that."

Dean hadn't even told Samuel how he became the guardian of the canvas or about the silver, and Onida was sworn to silence. "I'll deal with that. Did you talk about the plan for the children?"

Samuel's shoulders relaxed some. "They agree with what we talked about yesterday. And they appreciate your research into who the children are. We're bringing in Erik Olsen tomorrow. I don't know how much longer we can keep this silent."

"I don't want the Yakama People taking the heat for withholding information on kidnapped children, so bringing in local law enforcement is necessary. If Sheriff Olsen can keep this silent till it breaks naturally, that would be better."

"I think the many obstacles that our hypothetical virus poses as well as the promise of an FBI presence will encourage Erik to keep silent a little while longer. He's smart; he'll know when it's time to call the local FBI office."

"All right." Dean looked in the direction of the conference room. "Shall we?"

When they walked into the conference room, there were two men sitting near the head of the table, and five others along the sides. Samuel introduced each member of the Elder Council, then sat down at the head of the table. Dean sat at the base.

"We want to thank you gentlemen for lifting this burden from the Yakama people," said a kindly older man who sat on Chief Adcox's right.

Dean nodded. "It's our job."

Another member asked, "How did you do it?"

"We defeated the witches using a combination of incendiary minerals in larger quantities such as pyrite with gunpowder in the bullets, and tektite, galena and other ingredients for some truly impressive grenades. We used them combined with materials that weren't available when you're warrior ancestors fought against the witches. Joshua Sawyer is also a talented crafter, and we used his magics to take down the witches in combination with the weapons and grenades we created." Dean was detailed and direct in his recitation. "The results were successful."

The elder to Samuel's left said, "We understand you took over the guardianship of the canvas for a time."

Dean nodded. "It was the most direct way to take out the witches."

"How was that accomplished?" a fourth elder asked.

"Carefully," Dean answered.

The elders looked at one another. "Can you elaborate?"

Dean was silent for a moment, then said, "When Onida's teacher…" he paused and looked to Samuel.

"Álxayx," Samuel supplied.

Dean nodded his thanks. "When she taught Onida how to use the canvas, how to manipulate her energies to watch out for the Yakama people, am I to assume you were all there for those lessons?"

A couple of the elders looked startled, while a few others were looking disgruntled.

"No," Samuel interjected. "We were not at those lessons."

Dean eyed each member. "Onida took over as guardian when her predecessor passed away. I assume there were no objections?"

"There were not," Samuel said, trying to keep the smile from his face.

"You accepted that she would be the best person to protect the Yakama people from the witches. I assure you that I and my team were the best option to rid you of the witches forever." Rising, Dean placed his hands flat on the table, leaned forward slightly and said, "The witches are gone. But if you ever need our help again, if anything ever menaces the Yakama people, I am a phone call away. I will come." Taking a step back, he smiled his most charming smile. "I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you all for helping these children. They are our main focus now that the threat has been eliminated. They've had a very rough time, but I know with care and love, they will recover." He met many of the elder member's eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there are some kids who are going to need help discovering the wonders of a hamburger." Nodding, he turned and walked out of the conference room.

* * *

Onida sat across from the young Yaotlapializtli and showed her how to make a ball of threaded energy and light. The girl was a quick learner and copied Onida's example to the letter. When she'd been able to conjure a ball of energy with blue, yellow, red and white threads, she grinned at Onida, who clapped her hands and nodded.

"Well done," Onida said. "Here," she put down some blocks and showed the young girl how to build energy on top of them. When the child was busy working, Onida walked over to Caleb.

"She's talented, isn't she?" Caleb asked.

Onida nodded. "She is; she's very strong. She either has a lot of natural instincts, or the witches were good teachers."

"And the other one?" Caleb asked. A second child, a small boy of four, had also shown signs of being able to manipulate magnetics and energies. Cheyton had been the first to notice the minute sparks coming from the child's tiny fingertips yesterday when they were coaxing the children from the wagon. He'd dismissed the phenomenon as his imagination until he saw it again later when the boy had woken suddenly from a nightmare.

"Jacy Anders. I haven't worked with him yet," Onida said. "Right now he's too stressed and wary, like a lot of them. When he's calmed down, when he knows he's not going back to the caves, we might start working on his gifts."

"These kids; they were taken to fight you," Caleb stated.

"Likely. If the witches wanted to get out, finding a weapon to use against their captor would be the goal." A few minutes went by as they watched the young girl swirl energy in neat columns atop the blocks before Onida said, "I think I know who she is."

Caleb looked over. "Really?"

Onida watched the girl. "You can tell from her coloring and features that she's Yakama. I'm thinking old line. Jacy is mixed heritage, with the dark blue eyes and brunette hair. When he's older his features will be more defined, but I'm betting he isn't full-blood Yakama. For her; see the sharp cheekbones, wide mouth, black hair and eyes? Children with a high concentration of those traits are usually from old families, ones who chose not to mingle with the Páshtinin." She looked over at Caleb and smiled. "The white man. Through the decades, those features are softened in most of the Yakama. Like my own family, parents intermingled with those in the surrounding towns. There are some families who didn't. The Ayala family was one. We'll have to wait for the age progression pictures, but I'd bet almost anything that this girl is an Ayala."

"They had a child taken?"

"I think so," Onida frowned. "Over the years there have been a lot of children taken. While I used to be more involved in the community, during the last several years I haven't mixed much with the tribe. Especially not in the last five to eight years when I was looking for someone to help." She leaned into Caleb and said, "Namely you. I know there was a sickness that ran through the reservation about ten years ago, and a few children died. So maybe that's what happened to the Ayala's. But this girl," she shook her head. "I know she's Yakama. We'll have wait and see who."

Onida got back up and showed the younger girl how to change the colors in the energy columns while Caleb sat and watched. When she returned to her seat, he said softly, "You want to be her teacher; their teacher."

Onida looked up. "Yes, I suppose I do. I've been waiting to teach someone for years."

"There are no more witches; there's no need for a guardian any longer."

"No, there isn't. But she's been taught to use her skills, at least partially. I can't just leave her with rudimentary skills and no control. She could hurt someone if she's aggravated or afraid. She needs to know her gift can be amazing and beneficial to the Yakama as a healer and a protector. As for the boy, I suppose I'll discuss him with Chief Adcox. Do I teach him more about his gifts, or do we let him grow out of them."

"He can grow out of them?"

"In a way, yes. He'll always have the ability inside, but if he isn't trained, then he won't develop the skills to use them. It might be best, though I'd hate for such an extraordinary gift to go dormant. I suppose we'll have to see to what extent the witches have already trained him."

Caleb watched Onida for a few moments, then said in as neutral a tone as he could manage, "You want to stay here."

Onida whipped around to Caleb and said, "No, that's not what I'm saying. Yes, I'll need to come back here to teach her. But I don't need to be here all the time. She doesn't need to be taught like I was; everyday. We can come back here a couple times a month so I can give her lessons. She can use the time in between to practice under Joseph's supervision. And if we decide to teach the boy, he'll be included in those lessons."

Caleb sighed in relief. "That sounds like a plan."

One of the blocks the young girl was working on caught fire. The girl jerked back and looked to Onida, her eyes wide with panic. Onida reached out and doused the flame with her energy, and went over to help and to sooth.

"Yeah, that could work," Caleb murmured, then he too went to sooth the frightened child.

* * *

Joseph said, "Take a look at this."

Adam and Odette walked over and Adam leaned over the microscope. After a moment, he grinned and stepped back, saying to Odette, "Take a look."

Odette leaned over and scrutinized the slide. Standing up, she gave one of her trademark half smiles and said, "Excellent."

Joseph nodded. "Using a mix of cleansing herbs with this healing mixture," he pointed to a bowl of liquid, "add the spell you and Joshua wrote, and all the anomalies in the children's blood should be normalized."

"How long?" Adam asked.

"I don't know for sure. I'd say a few months."

"Months?"

The doors to the lab opened and Joshua walked in with Carolyn.

Adam walked over, smiling. "Carolyn," he said, giving her a brief hug. "Welcome to Washington."

"Thank you," Carolyn said. "You gentlemen have been busy."

Adam chuckled. "It's been interesting."

Joshua led Carolyn over to Joseph and said, "This is Joseph Whitetail. He's the Medicine Man of the Yakama People. He's been helping us on the hunt from the beginning, and has been working alongside us to figure out how to help the children."

Carolyn took Joseph's hand in hers and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And, of course, you remember Odette," Joshua said.

Carolyn smiled at the dour woman. "Odette, a pleasure as always."

Odette nodded and bent back over her telescope.

"Are you here to see the children?" Adam asked.

"Yes. There's so many that need some attention."

"I'm going to take her over to meet Nicholas, then we'll go see the other children," Joshua said.

"Margaret and Joseph's wife Mary are already inside the physical therapy room," Adam said. "But before you go, take a look." Excitement threaded his voice.

Joshua stepped forward and looked through the scope at a very healthy white blood cell. Glancing up quickly, he said, "That was a cell…"

"From one of the older girls," Joseph said, grinning. "Completely healed."

"Excellent!" Joshua exclaimed. "How many treatments did it take?"

"Twenty," Odette said. She looked to Joseph.

"That's twenty for a culture sample," Joseph said. "For a person we're probably looking at six months, seven months of daily treatments so the blood cells can stabilize and multiple, gradually overtaking and eliminating the abnormal cells. Used in combination with the cleansing and purifying treatment and an occasional course of antibiotics, there's a real pathway to health for the older children."

"The younger children should take less time, as they haven't been exposed for as long," Adam said.

"Great news." Joshua squeezed Carolyn's hand. "I can't wait to tell the others."

"Since they're probably in with kids, you can tell them when you take Carolyn over," Adam said.

"When do you plan of starting treatments?" Joshua asked as he walked to the door.

"I'd like a little more testing to be safe," Adam said. "I don't want to take chances with these kids. Plus, we need to find a way for these children to take the serum."

"Marshmallows," Odette said.

Adam nodded with a wry smile. "Like maybe marshmallows, though we'll have to discuss how to do that."

"We'll probably be ready to start day after tomorrow," Joseph said with a smile. He walked over to Odette and said, "Marshmallows?"

"Polio," Odette said.

"Ah, yes," Joseph nodded. The oral polio vaccine was first used in the United States in the 1960's. Recipient doses were dropped onto a sugar cube. The vaccine was later administered by injection. Marshmallows were a good substitute for the sugar cube.

Joshua smiled and said, "I'll be back shortly."

After guiding Carolyn down a few corridors, he opened the door to the physical therapy room. Inside children were playing with stuffed animals and dolls, some had balloons and were batting them into the air to watch them float down. While most were silent, some were giggling as they tossed around balloons or nerf balls.

William, Hinto, Poloma and a couple other Yakama youth were inside playing with the kids. JT, James, Max and Ryker had joined in and were either helping children build block castles, chase balloons or roll balls back and forth.

Carolyn spotted Margaret, Adam's wife sitting near an older woman. They had toddlers around them crawling and knocking nerf balls back and forth. A few were leaning on the older woman, hugging teddies and other stuffed animals.

Margaret saw Carolyn and raised her hand in greeting.

Carolyn returned the gesture while saying, "There are so many."

Joshua nodded. "We couldn't believe it when we found them in the forest. Then we went into the caves." He watched the kids. "It's a blessing…"

"And a sorrow," Carolyn finished. "They've been ripped from their lives, tormented, and now they need to find their way back."

"We'll help them," Joshua said. "Come on. I have someone I want you to meet."

Joshua led Carolyn across the room to where JT was sitting beside a small boy. He was playing pickup sticks with the child, and the boy was winning.

"You're great," JT said, as the boy retrieved three more sticks.

"I agree," Joshua said.

The boy looked up and grinned. Getting to his feet, he leapt into Joshua's arms. "Back," he said.

"Back," Joshua echoed.

JT climbed to his feet. "Hi, Aunt Carolyn."

Carolyn smiled. "I thought the only people he would react to were Doctor Collins, Dean and Joshua."

JT grinned. "I suppose I look enough like dad to get a pass."

Joshua held the child on his hip and turned him to face Carolyn. "Carolyn" he pointed to his wife, "this is Nicholas."

The child looked from Carolyn to Joshua, his head tilted slightly.

Joshua pointed to the boy's chest and said, "Nicholas," then pointed to his wife and said, "Carolyn."

The child cocked his head, eyeing Carolyn.

"I'll leave you all to get acquainted," JT said, standing. "I'm heading into the cafeteria, see if I can help get dinner ready. I heard it's going to be burgers!"

* * *

Dinner was controlled chaos and hilarity, and Dean, Sam and all the rest had a wonderful time helping the kids prepare their burgers, piling ingredients atop one another and trying to get their small mouths around the results. Dean piled his so high he had the children around him giggling as they watched him try to get his mouth around the burger. Caleb was shaking with laughter and Sam tried to help by mashing the burger down to make it smaller.

JT and James were in hysterics, watching their father do his practiced _big burger_ routine, one he'd done for them over and over when they were kids.

The children created their burgers in interesting configurations. Some had only meat between lettuce; others had buns and tomato but nothing else. It was a wonderful evening of mess and laughter.

After dinner, JT, James, Max and Ryker along with the Yakama youth walked the children out to get a shower to clean off the mess.

Dean grabbed a broom and started sweeping up the organic debris in the room.

"What did the Elders Council want," Sam asked.

Dean glanced up. "They wanted to know how I took over the canvas."

Caleb had a wet cloth and was wiping up the mats and stacking them in the corner. Looking around to make sure no one was listening, he said, "You mean they wanted to know about silver."

Sam sighed. "They've lived in fear for such a long time, they're afraid this is too good to be true."

Dean nodded. "So they want to hedge their bets."

"What did you say?" Caleb asked.

"If they ever needed help, if the Yakama people were ever threatened, we would come."

"That should do it," Caleb said.

Sam smiled. "We're they happy with that?"

"I didn't stick around long enough to find out," Dean said simply.

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Sam said, "Joshua said there's a breakthrough in finding out how to help the kids. They've got a treatment that reverses the cell degradation and warping completely."

Dean stood, his attention riveted. "How soon can they start treatment?"

"Soon, I think. They're making sure the formula works with no side effects. They relied a lot on the treatment entries from nineteen-eighteen."

"They're using purification rituals too," Caleb said. "Joshua said the treatment on the older children should take around six months, maybe more. Treatments will depend on age and exposure to the witches' magic."

"Joseph, Doctors Etsitty and Collins will oversee the treatments," Sam said. "They'll also look into fragile bones, as Doctor Etsitty and Joseph think the witches may have fed on the children's energy, and that probably stunted bone growth and density. At the very least they didn't get the calcium they needed as they grew. But they're aware of the problem and are looking for the best methods to treat it."

Dean shook his head. "Friggin' witches."

"I imagine Odette will stay a while longer too," Caleb added.

"Adam?" Dean asked.

Caleb shrugged. "You'd have to ask Josh about that."

Dean dumped the last of the food remains and crumbs into the garbage can and put the broom away. "Looks like we're almost done here."

Sam knew Dean wasn't only talking about cleaning up the cafeteria, but also with the hunt.

"When are we leaving?" Caleb asked. "I've got to make arrangements for the jet."

Dean looked over at his brother. "Sam?"

"Chief Adcox is meeting with Sheriff Olsen tomorrow."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I forgot about that. Let's stay one more day, leave in the morning day after tomorrow." Glancing at Caleb, he said, "You think Onida can pack enough clothes by then?"

Caleb grinned. "I think that can be arranged."

.

The enchanting lights were still twinkling in the former physical therapy room when Dean walked in. It was after nine, and children were piled around, sleeping. He could see several of the Yakama youths still there, and Carolyn and Margaret were bedded down near several children. His eyes swept the room and met Adam's, who was seated along the wall watching him. Adam raised a hand and Dean responded. Slowly he walked over, avoiding bodies of children and youth alike. When he got close, he squatted down and asked, "Are you all right?"

Adam blinked in surprise. It wasn't the question he was expecting, and just the type of question he was learning that Dean would ask first. "I'm fine. Worn out, emotionally; but fine." He ran a hand over the two dark-haired boys that had rarely left his side since they'd toddled into his arms the day before. "I don't know how I'm going to leave these little ones."

Dean lowered himself to the ground. "I know. But hopefully we'll find their families and they'll be loved to death by relieved parents."

Adam nodded, again letting his fingers run through the dark locks. "I remember when Ryker was this age. I loved reading to him in bed, loved how he'd fall asleep in my arms, one small hand gripping one of my fingers so tight." Smiling, he said, "I miss those days."

Dean nodded. "I remember JT and James climbing into bed with us early in the morning, digging in between me and Juliet." Chuckling, he said, "I used to grumble, _don't you both have your own beds?_ They'd parrot out _yes_, and stay right where they were and fall back to sleep." Watching Adam run his fingers through the boys' hair, he said, "I miss those times too."

"I'll check with my wife Margaret, but if there are children who need homes, we'll take some."

Dean looked over. "No, not yet."

Adam blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Don't make that decision now." Dean looked around at all the children. "Right now, your heart is engaged. This is a traumatic experience, and you were on the front line finding these kids in really bad conditions." He swallowed his own emotions down. "Children should be protected, not hurt and kidnapped or trapped in cages. I know what it's like to find traumatized kids in this job. They'll be taken care of; Chief Adcox will make sure of that. From the research, most of these kids have families who will be thrilled they've been found." He looked Adam directly in the eye. "For those who don't; think hard before you take on that responsibility. Once you take them into your home, you can't give them back. It's for life."

Adam fought to suppress his indignation and anger that Dean was questioning his dedication to the children or worse, underestimating him. But he pushed through those emotions and was able to admit that his heart _was_ engaged. Of course, he didn't think that was a bad thing. But he could admit that making life altering decisions at this time wasn't wise. Nodding, he said, "I agree that yesterday was traumatic, not only for them…" he jerked his chin at the room, "but for me. While I don't believe I'll change my mind, I won't make any concrete decisions until we figure out how this all plays out."

"That's all I ask. Now," Dean said, getting to his feet with a groan. "I think I'll get some sleep in a bed. I'd advice the same for you. Too many nights on the floor will have you walking funny."

Adam chuckled. "Then one more night won't hurt."

* * *

The next morning Dean and the rest of the team met with Doctor Etsitty and Chief Adcox at the clinic.

"The tests look good," Doctor Etsitty said. "We want to start the treatment on the two oldest children today."

"Are you sure the cure is safe?" Sam asked.

Doctor Etsitty nodded. "We know the ingredients are safe, and the purification rituals are time honored. The tests have been very positive. The science is sound and the magic has the best references in Odette, Adam and Joshua. Since we first found out about the children, we've spent nearly every waking hour working on this formula. To be safe and conscientious, we'll start with small doses and monitor the results as we go. If a week goes by and everything appears to be going well, we'll start giving the remedy to the rest of the older kids, then finally the middle age kids. We'll only administer to the toddlers if their blood cells don't normalize on their own."

"You think that's possible?" Ryker asked.

"A child's biology is an amazing thing. The three to five year olds haven't been exposed to the witches as long as the older children. We're hoping simple purification herbs and good food will eliminate any anomalies in their blood."

"How are you getting them to take the herbs?" James asked. "Herbs are not tasty."

Maska Etsitty smiled. "We flavored the herbs with strawberry and cherry juice and put three drops onto a marshmallow. Odette's suggestion. The kids are thrilled with the marshmallows."

"Aren't all kids?" Max grinned. "It's a childhood food staple."

"And for James, a food group," Ryker teased, even as James rolled his eyes.

"If there's a computer nearby, I've got another zip file with more names," Sam said.

"Are these the last of them?" Samuel asked.

"I don't know," Sam said. "I got the notification as we were leaving the motel this morning. I haven't had a chance to see how far Alison's team has gotten."

"Then let's check it out," Maska said excitedly.

"We're going to have breakfast with the kids," JT said, indicating him, James, Max and Ryker.

"Try not to be the kids," Caleb called out.

"No promises," James retorted as they walked out the door.

"Come on," Doctor Etsitty said to Sam. "I'll take you to a computer."

When they left the room, Samuel looked at Dean and said, "I wanted to apologize for the Elder Council yesterday."

Dean shrugged. "Not a problem. It's natural to want to know what happened."

"They insisted on meeting you. It wasn't until that morning that I discovered why." Chief Adcox shook his head. "As Chief, I tried to dissuade them, but the Elders have authority with the Yakama people. They wanted to ask their questions."

"How did the meeting go after Dean left?" Caleb asked, smiling.

"They were disgruntled you didn't answer their questions," Chief Adcox relayed, "and grateful you said you'd come if they called."

"I'd say that went well, then," Dean remarked.

The door opened and Sam rushed back in.

"From the grin on your face, I'd say you got the rest of the names?" Caleb asked.

"We did," Sam said, waving the pages. "Doctor Etsitty has a copy and she's taking them to Doctor Collins. She, along with Adam's wife Margaret and Carolyn, will change the names on the children's tags." Walking up to Caleb, he said, "Lomasi Ayala." He held up an age progressed picture of the guardian child. "That's the name of the next guardian of the Yakama, if a guardian is needed."

"Lomasi," Caleb repeated with a smile. "I'm going to call Onida," he said, and hurried from the room.

"And I need to speak with the Ayala's," Samuel said, heading for the door in Caleb's wake. "They should know their child is alive before all this news hits the media."

Turning back to Dean, Sam said, "I asked Alison yesterday to do some additional research on Nicholas Stien." The brothers sat down and Dean took the pages. "He has a grandmother in Seattle, on the father's side. She's divorced and lives alone. His maternal grandparents passed away a couple years after Nicholas disappeared. When Nicholas was small and abuse was suspected, Child Protective Services pulled the boy from the home during their investigation. They asked the paternal grandmother to take the child, and she refused."

"What?" Dean looked up, startled.

Sam nodded. "They asked her to take him for only a couple weeks, but she refused. They asked the mother's parents, but they refused as well; something about being in ill health. Considering they died a couple years later, maybe that was true. Anyway, he ended up in foster care for a few months before the parents went to court to get him back. We found nothing about siblings for the parents. There was mention of an uncle who also lives in Missouri." Sam watched as his brother digested the information. "We should tell the grandmother her grandson is safe."

Dean merely nodded, his eyes on the sheets of paper Sam had printed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam asked, "Are we?"

Dean sighed. "I don't know. The correct thing would be to tell the grandmother and great grandmother their grandchild was safe. He's got cousins he might get to know. But is that the right thing?"

"It's the law," Sam said.

Dean eyed his brother. After another few minutes, he said, "We've got a child who was possibly abused by his parents, was unwanted by either set of grandparents, who was kidnapped when he was three and has lived for four years in a black cave being traumatized by witches. And this amazing little boy still has such a capacity for love and joy." Standing, he declared, "Nicholas is going to live with Joshua and Carolyn, he's going to come over to my house and play with Ben's children, Mac and Lisa Anne, and he's going to be loved."

Sam grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that. Let's go tell Joshua."

Sam was up on his feet and hurrying toward the door when Dean said, "You were just testing me, weren't you?"

Sam grinned. "I knew you wanted Nicholas to live with Joshua. I just needed you to say it."

Following in his brother's wake, Dean grumbled, "You could have said it's what you wanted too. We didn't need to go through all that."

"Come on," Sam urged, laughing.

Dean rolled his eyes and followed Sam out the door.

.

Joshua sat in the ward with Nicholas playing blocks in the play area. Carolyn sat opposite the two, helping. Every once in a while Nicholas would give her a shy smile and hold out a brightly colored block.

"Thank you," Carolyn smiled. Gently she placed the block on top of the stack.

Nicholas beamed at her.

"Is my teddy somewhere around here?"

Nicholas jerked around and grinned up at Dean. "Back!" he exclaimed. Grabbing the teddy sitting at his side, he held it up proudly.

Dean squatted down and took the bear. He gave it a good examination before he smiled at the child and said, "Well done." He opened his arms and Nicholas jumped into them, squeezing the older man hard. "You're such a good boy," Dean whispered.

"Back," Nicholas said in Dean's ear.

"Yes." Finally Dean broke away and said, "You playing?"

Nicholas nodded and he held up a block for Dean to take.

"Thank you," Dean said. Placing the block on top of the one Carolyn had placed. "You're going to have such a good time in Kentucky."

Joshua's head came up and he stared at Dean. "Are you saying..."

"The research says Nicholas Sawyer," Dean looked over to Carolyn, who had tears in her eyes, "would do well to go with his family; Joshua and Carolyn Sawyer. I'll have Alison complete the paperwork and place the correct files in the public records."

Joshua smiled. "Thank you. When can we take him home?"

"As soon as he's finished his treatments; or, considering you helped make the treatments, you can supervise them in Kentucky," Dean said. "Are you going to stay here until Doctor Etsitty releases him?"

"We are," Carolyn said. "We'll take him home together."

Dean got to his feet and handed Nicholas his teddy. Running his thumb over the boy's cheek, he said, "I'm going to go home soon."

Nicholas frowned.

"But very soon you're coming too. All right?"

The child's lips trembled slightly as he nodded.

Leaning over, Dean said, "I'll see you very soon."

"Back," Nicholas whispered.

Dean nodded. "This time, _you'll_ be coming home."

Nicholas frowned slightly, then said slowly, "Home."

Joshua hugged the child from behind and whispered, "Yes, home." After a moment, he corrected that and said, "Back."

Nicholas smiled. "Back."

"Yes," Joshua said, kissing the boy on his head. "Back."

* * *

It was almost three in the afternoon when Dean walked out of the Edge of Town Diner, smiling.

"You're going to miss those cheeseburgers," Caleb said.

"You know it," Dean said, practically smacking his lips.

"I wonder if we can get the recipe," Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "No, the burger belongs here."

Sam stared at his brother. "You've been on the search for the most amazing cheeseburger and now that you've found it, you don't want the recipe?"

"I found it, and it's at the Edge of Town Diner in White Swan, Washington. When I want it again, I'll know where to come." Grinning, he walked around the SUV and climbed behind the wheel.

Sam looked over at Caleb, his mouth hanging open. "A forty-year quest."

"And he's satisfied," Caleb said with a shrug. "Sometimes you gotta move on." He climbed into the passenger seat, leaving the backseat for Sam.

"We could at least have found out what was in it," Sam grumbled, getting in the back.

Dean chuckled as he started the car and turned onto the road to the Records Hall.

"When is Chief Adcox expecting us?" Caleb asked.

"Three o'clock," Sam said. "In," he checked his watch, "fifteen minutes."

"After the meeting with Chief Adcox and Sheriff Olsen, you want to head back to the clinic?" Caleb asked.

"No," Dean said softly.

"Seriously?" Sam frowned. Dean truly enjoyed being with the children, playing with them and giving them love.

"These kids have families. They need to love them, not us. Right now, we're convenient. I don't want them getting attached to us, only for us to leave them." Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "They've been left enough."

Caleb nodded slowly, his eyes on the passing road.

"What if there are children like Nicholas?" Sam asked.

"We'll stay in touch with Samuel and Maska. If there are children that need homes and no families on the reservation can take them, we reach out to the hunter community. If anyone knows how to love and protect children, it's us."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Like Jody, like Jackson, Steve and Mark."

"And like Adam," Caleb added.

"I'd like for the children to stay near one another," Dean said.

Sam nodded. "They've been through a traumatic experience together. Many have lived with the others for years and are protective of one another."

"Like Sarah," Caleb said.

Dean nodded. "The children will have homes; either in the surrounding towns or on the reservation." He pulled into the parking lot of the Yakama Tribal Hall and Records Building, and they sat in the car in front of the stately building.

"So much has happened here, I feel like we've been here for months," Sam said softly.

"Then let's get this done and get home," Dean said, opening the door.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Sam relaxed back into the luxury seats of the Ames jet and sighed. "It's good to be going home."

"This was a long hunt," Dean agreed. Even though they were about to take off, he wasn't all that uptight. He was too tired. They'd been able to touch base with the clean up team as they arrived in White Swan, and to introduce the leader of the crew, Robert Crawford, to Chief Adcox. Since Alison had already given the crew a rundown of the hunt and the tight deadline before law enforcement and FBI involvement, Robert and his team were ready to hit the ground running.

"We were only gone nine days, but it feels like a month," Max said. "I need to get back to Sawyers."

"I want a week off," James stated.

"Don't you have an internship at Ames industries to get back to?" Max pointed out.

"Yeah, but a couple more days won't matter." Running a hand over his face in a patented Winchester gesture, he said, "This was a tough one."

"Yeah," JT said. "It was."

Caleb walked down the main aisle from the cockpit. "A little over three hours and we'll be back in Sioux Falls." Stopping near Dean, he said, "You sure you want to drive back to New Haven? I can have someone tow the car. On a truck bed, of course."

Dean shook his head. "No, I want to drive. I need…"

"The open road," Sam finished.

Dean nodded.

"I'm going with you, Dad," JT said.

"Me too," James added.

"I'm in," Sam said with a smile.

The engines rumbled and Caleb took his seat next to Onida. "Buckle up! We're ready for takeoff."

Despite his weariness, Dean's fingers clenched the arms of his seat and he gritted his teeth. He really did hate flying.

Onida leaned across the aisle and asked, "You want me to relax you?"

Dean threw her a disgruntled frown. "No, why would I want you to do that?"

Onida opened her mouth to respond, but Sam interrupted, saying, "Don't bother, Onida. He's not terrified. That's his relaxed face."

Dean gave Sam the finger while James and Max laughed.

"In just a few hours we'll be driving in the Impala, Dad," JT said. "Focus on that."

"I'm fine," Dean muttered, forcing his fingers to relax now that they were in the air. "And if we die, I told you so."

* * *

Joshua and Ryker left the airport and drove back to White Swan.

"You didn't need to stay," Joshua said.

"Mom and Dad are still here. I'm good with staying awhile longer." Ryker glanced over at Joshua. "You really going to take Nicholas with you?"

Joshua nodded. "When we gave Sheriff Olsen the list of children found, we left Nicholas's name out, with Chief Adcox, Doctor Etsitty and Doctor Collin's approval. Joseph also agreed Nicholas would be better off with Carolyn and I, especially after he saw his background information."

"Will you tell Nicholas about his family when he's older?"

Joshua nodded. "He needs to know about his grandmother. When he's eighteen, he might even want to meet her. Right now, he needs a stable home with people who love him."

"Dad says he wants to give a child a home as well," Ryker said. "There are a couple kids whose parents can't be found."

"One of the little boys?"

Ryker shook his head. "No. Their parents still live in Washington. From all accounts, they were wrecked by their children's disappearance. One family is still taking out ads and hanging posters, trying to fine their son."

"I'm glad, but sad for Adam. He loves those little boys."

They drove in silence for a while longer before Joshua let out a chuckle.

Ryker looked over. "You thinking about the rental agency?"

Joshua laughed out loud. "The looks on their faces when Caleb returned the SUV with holes burned all through the frame." They both laughed loudly. "At least he returned two in good shape."

"But he wrecked three," Ryker said, laughing. "Cheyton was right; he's never going to be able rent a vehicle in Yakima City again."

* * *

The Ames jet was closing in on Sioux Falls, and Caleb and Onida were getting their things down from the overhead compartments. Dean and Sam were talking quietly, their duffels already at their feet.

James left Max, who was pulling on his jacket, and walked to the rear of the cabin where JT was sitting, his head bent over a piece of paper. Dropping into the seat by his side, he asked, "What's that?"

JT looked up. "Grandpa's list of missing kids."

James scooted over closer and looked down. Most of the children on the list had _missing_ by the names, but a few were highlighted in yellow. "Ones we found?"

"Yeah, Uncle Sam highlighted the names of the children we rescued." The majority of the list was not highlighted, but JT's finger had stopped at one name that was highlighted with an asterisk beside it. The name was Sarah Halse - Age: 4 years. HT: 38" WT: 31lbs Missing March 5, 2028. "She was thirteen years old. Only thirteen, but she knew who she was. She had such strength…" he shook his head.

James nodded silently, the weight of knowledge that so many children had died through the years hitting him with a solid punch.

"Grandpa," JT murmured softly, "we found thirteen of your missing children and we took them home."

"The witches are dead," James added.

JT slowly folded the list of names and tucked it in his pocket. "No more lost kids."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Then James leaned in close, his shoulder touching JT's, offering the comfort his knew his brother needed.

* * *

Dean's arm rested on the open window as he drove the Impala down US 30. Soon he would be heading south down US 61, then on to US 136 toward home. Sam was asleep with his head resting on the window, just like old times. If it weren't for the gray in his hair, Dean could imagine they were on the road thirty years ago, searching for hunts. Of course, all he needed to do was glance in the rearview mirror to see the dark and light heads of his sons to be reminded those days were long past.

"We going to stop soon?" James asked.

They only had another six hours before they got home, and Dean was tempted to push on through. He was eager to see Juliet and sleep in his own bed. But he could also admit it was almost midnight and they'd been traveling since this morning.

"Yeah. See if you can spot a road sign."

"There's a Hampton Inn and Suites in four miles," JT said.

His voice sounded tired, and Dean grimace internally. In his eagerness to get home, he'd been selfish and ignored the fact that his kids were tired. "Then let's get a room."

Thirty minutes later JT and James disappeared into their room, and Sam and Dean stepped into theirs next door.

Yawning, Sam dropped his duffle onto the bed and said, "I'm going to take a shower."

Dean nodded and dropped onto the bed closest to the door. He was tempted to ignore the shower and go to sleep, but he knew he'd feel grungy if he did. Instead, he took out his phone and called Juliet.

"You on the road?" Juliet asked.

"No, JT and James were tired, so we're at the Hampton Inn and Suites."

"Coming up in the world," Juliet said approvingly.

"It was nearby and they were nagging."

Juliet laughed, knowing it wasn't true. "Then I guess I won't wait up. I'll see you in the morning, all right?"

"I miss you," Dean said.

"And I miss you. Take care of my man," Juliet said before hanging up.

Dean closed his cell with a sigh. He still wanted to get right back on the road, but instead he got up and banged lightly on the bathroom door. "Quit doing your hair and let me in," he called out.

The water turned off and Sam shouted back, "I've been in here for four minutes. Keep your shirt on!"

Dean chuckled, walked back to the bed and pulled open his duffle. There wasn't much clean inside, but he dug out a shirt and a pair of sweats that weren't too dirty. Five minutes later Sam walked out, a towel around his waist and another around his head.

"You have no patience, you know that?" Sam groused, disgruntled.

"If I didn't do that, you'd think something was wrong," Dean chided as he went into the bathroom.

"No I wouldn't," Sam muttered to himself. "I'd think you'd grown up."

"I heard that," Dean called from behind the closed bathroom door.

"No, you didn't," Sam said softly.

"Yes, I did."

Sam turned around and stared at the bathroom door. Then after a second, he muttered, "Naw," and climbed in bed.

.

Dean was surprised to find himself sitting at his kitchen table with a large plate of fried chicken in front of him, a basket of hot buttermilk biscuits, and a large glass of iced tea sweating by his plate. "What?" He knew he hadn't pushed on for home, that they'd stopped at a hotel.

"Well done," Pastor Jim said, grinning as he set a large bowl of southern green beans on the table and sat opposite Dean.

Dean grinned. "Pastor Jim!" Looking around again, he realized there were fewer current appliances on display than in Pastor Jim's time. Then he remembered the hunt and his face fell.

"What is it, my boy?" Pastor Jim asked, holding up his glass of tea and gesturing for Dean to do the same.

"I used the silver as a weapon," Dean admitted. "I know the purpose of the silver is to protect the members of the Brotherhood. I'm sorry if I dishonored you and the Brotherhood. I didn't know what else to do to kill the witches."

"The silver is yours to use as you need," Pastor Jim said. "You wouldn't have been chosen as Guardian if you couldn't be trusted to use the silver in the best way possible."

Dean frowned. "I don't remember reading of any other Guardians who used the silver as a weapon. I melted the witches with it."

"Could you have defeated them in any other way?"

"Not that I could see at the time," Dean said. "Maybe if we'd worked harder, looked more into the witches' weaknesses."

Pastor Jim nodded. "Didn't you do that?"

"I thought we did. We used minerals found in the region to make pyrite bullets, and…"

"Pyrite bullets?" Pastor Jim interrupted, his brows raised in surprise. "How did you do that?"

Dean explained how Ryker had taken apart the bullets and put the pyrite paste on the inside and how that resulted in tearing up the witches.

Pastor Jim's eyes twinkled. "How inventive! What else did you boys come up with?"

Dean told about the hunt, how they met up with the witches and about their regenerating, about Max and Ryker's grenades and the other weapons that could kill them. He told Jim how he'd been taken by a witch, and that he'd used the silver to create a place to hide. "And it looked just like leaves and branches!" Dean explained. He told of the witches leeching energy from him and JT, and about how, in the end, he'd used the silver to take down the alpha witches. And about how Triad power in the form of an energy barrier was used to trap the witches.

At the end, they sat in silence while each sipped Pastor Jim's special sweet tea.

Jim shook his head. "I am continually amazed at you and your Triad, my boy. You are inventive, original, novel and creative, much more so than I ever was." Lifting his glass, he said, "Well done. While I am excited to see what the next generation will achieve, I hope for at least a few more years of watching you and your Triad set the bar high for future generations." Giving Dean a wide smile, he said, "Now, how about we feast on some of this fine fried chicken before our guests arrive. I have apple pie waiting, and you know how greedy Gideon can be when it comes to apple pie."

Dean grinned and picked up his fork. "Can't we start with the pie?"

Jim laughed loudly. "Maybe we should."

.

Dean woke up suddenly in the dark hotel room, the echo of laughter and friendly voices in his ears, and he smiled. Shifting underneath the warm blankets, he closed his eyes again. Maybe retirement could wait a few more years.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

The Guard Changed at Dawn

Chapter 28 - Epilogue

_Two Weeks Later_

Laughter echoed across the yard as JT, James, Ryker, Max and Ben played touch football. Mary and Josie were cheering from the sidelines. It didn't matter that the teams were uneven; all that mattered was a ball somewhere was going across a goal line.

Ben's son Mac was playing with Nicholas on the side lawn. While Nicholas didn't say much, he was immediately comfortable with Mac and Lisa Anne. Ben had told his son that the child had been through a horrible experience, and needed all their love and support. Marcus Dean Braeden Winchester was four years old, but patient beyond his years. Sam always said Mac had Dean's unending patience, especially with his younger sister Lisa Anne, who had just turned two. Every once in a while Nicholas would look up to watch the game being played on the farm's front lawn, then go back to playing blocks with Mac.

Inside, Juliet was having a wonderful time preparing lunch with Carolyn and Onida, as well as Margaret and Ben's wife Maya. For so many years her world had been very male oriented; now the place was filling up with women. She was enjoying the camaraderie immensely, especially getting to know Onida. Caleb had found someone, and she couldn't have been more pleased. Now, she planned on enlisting all of their help in getting Sam hooked up again.

For the first time, Adam and Margaret had come with Joshua and Carolyn to Dean's for a barbeque and day of relaxation. Margaret was enjoying the company, and Adam found himself having an unexpectedly good time. He'd been nervous about associating with Dean, Sam and Caleb after the hunt. But the men were casual and welcoming, and Adam found himself relaxing. The conversations were surprisingly agile and quick-witted, shifting between academia, hunting, community news and good-natured ribbing. Adam found himself joining in with gusto and genuine enjoyment. When he wandered off the front porch in search of a cup of coffee, he and Joshua made themselves comfortable in the living room, talking about the hunt and hunting in general.

Doctor Etsitty had called a couple days before and said there was a small five year old boy and a girl of seven that could use a home. After a brief discussion, Adam and Margaret had affirmed that the children would be welcome. Adam had decided he and Margaret were moving from Virginia to Kentucky. Margaret welcomed the idea of living near women familiar with the mystical and supernatural, women she didn't need to be on her guard around. And now that Adam had some up close and personal experience with hunting and the current Triad, he'd discovered there was much to be admired in the Brotherhood. With two new little ones coming into his family, moving to Kentucky allowed them to be closer to Joshua, Carolyn, Nicholas, and to Ryker. While his son spent a considerable amount of time in New York and North Carolina with the other members of his proposed Triad, he'd relocated to Louisville a few years after his honorable discharge to train with Joshua. Though Nadine wasn't happy a valued member of the coven was leaving, the move was good for his whole family. He and Margaret were flying back to Washington the next day to bring the two little ones home. With Nicholas there, they could all heal together.

In the front yard, Lisa Anne pushed herself up and started to toddle off toward the barn. Quickly Nicholas and Mac reached out and pulled her back onto the grass. Angry at having her adventure thwarted, she started to cry. Startled, Nicholas looked over at Dean, his lips turned downward. Immediately Dean hurried down the front steps to sooth him, while Ben jogged over to pick up the baby.

"Sad?" Nicholas asked, staring up at Dean, his eyes wide.

"No," Dean said, rubbing the child's back. "She's fine. See?" He pointed up at the baby in Ben's arms, who was no longer crying, but chewing on the hood tie to Ben's sweatshirt.

Nicholas smiled. Mac dumped a block in the boy's lap and he quickly picked it up and placed it on the tower the younger child was building.

"You good?" Dean asked, running his hand over the boy's blond head.

Nicholas nodded and returned to building what Dean thought looked like a castle.

Rising, he walked back to the porch where Caleb and Sam were sitting, bottles of chilled beer in their hands.

"Is he all right?" Joshua asked, opening the screen door and stepping out onto the front porch.

"Yeah. He was just startled by Lisa Anne's tantrum," Dean said, smiling. Picking up his beer, he said, "Once she calmed down, he did too."

Joshua nodded. "Good." He leaned against the door and watched Nicholas. It hadn't been as traumatic as he'd expected, bringing Nicholas home. The child was inquisitive and adaptive. He'd been worried about separating him from the other children held captive by the witches, but since Nicholas had been apart from them longer by virtue of being retrieved first, it hadn't been as tough as Joshua had feared. Onida suggested that Joshua and Nicholas accompany her to Yakima when she went back to work with Lomasi and Jacy every couple of weeks, and he thought that was a good idea. Chief Adcox was in the midst of arranging for the children who lived in the area to go to school on the reservation, if possible. The kids needed to be around one another where they could be taught, receive counseling and reintegrate into society together.

Every day he and Carolyn were teaching Nicholas to talk and communicate. Since he was in a new house, he was sleeping in their bedroom. But when he got a little older, they would show him his own room. It would take time, but they were both committed to giving this little boy a wonderful home.

"That was one of our most complicated hunts," Sam commented.

"After all the years of hunting," Caleb said, "I didn't think I could be surprised anymore."

Sam smiled. "I know. We encountered something new this time."

Dean took a long pull from his beer. "Maybe we should hang around a little while longer."

"You serious?" Caleb asked.

Dean shrugged. "Pastor Jim said he hoped for a few more years from us as the Triad." He looked over his shoulder at Joshua. Since Joshua was the oldest of them, he would take his cue from him.

Joshua gazed at each member of his Triad and felt grateful for the decades of friendship he'd had with these remarkable men. "There's something to be said for going out on a win," he said slowly. "But I don't believe adding a few more wins would be viewed as greedy."

Caleb laughed. "I could do this awhile longer."

Sam grinned. "We're too young to retire."

Dean reached down and picked up another beer. Twisting off the cap, he handed it to Joshua. Holding his own high, he looked at Caleb and drawled, "Well?"

Caleb grinned as their bottles met in the air. "All for one, and one for all."

The End

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you all for joining me on this journey, and thank you for your kind comments. I appreciated all the reviews and encouraging words. I think I loved the Brotherhood AU more than the TV series, and wanted to revisit that world again in this story. Thank you, Ridley C James, for creating this AU world, and Tidia for all you did in crafting it alongside your cohort in spinning a yarn. Till the next adventure!_


End file.
